


The Voice

by andrhars



Series: Various Zelda works [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Awkwardness and silliness inbound!, Link has a stress-induced stutter, Link is an anxious mess, M/M, Other, Sheik is a Separate Character, Sheik is a voice in the slate, i've lost control of the story send help, this is way longer than it was supposed to be, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 233,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrhars/pseuds/andrhars
Summary: It's bad enough waking up naked, wet, and without any memory of who you are other than your name - Link really didn't need a judgemental voice in a slate yelling at him on top of it all. It appears the Sheikah slate hides an even bigger secret than he thought!





	1. What the F*** is a Link?!

It was dark, and he was wet. Water (or what hoped to the Goddess was water) dripped off him as he wrenched himself out of the strange tub he'd woken up in, bathed in pale blue light shining from dozens of little eye-like holes in the ceiling surrounded by glowing veins.

Legs shaking, he needed a long moment to compose himself, fighting his body's desire to simply fold in on itself as every muscle in his body gave a spasm, each movement slow and deliberate, his jaw clenching from the aches and pains unlike any he had ever felt before.

At least as far as he could remember, which wasn't very far at all. He closed his eyes, trying to remember something, anything, from before waking up in this strange chamber. Nothing came to mind, save for a name. Link. Was it even a name? It felt familiar, so he assumed it had to be. His name.

I am Link, he thought. It made him feel a little better, having a name to hold on to, even if he didn't remember anything else.

He shivered, finally obeying his body as it demanded a little rest, sinking to his knees beside the tub, his eyes roaming the room.

Where was he?

The air smelled stale and of the water-like substance he'd been...bathing in? Swimming in? Submerged in, at the very least, based on how utterly soaked he was. Sweet, almost.

The temperature was low, leaving him shivering, rubbing his hands against each other to maintain some semblance of feeling, doing the same to his upper arms.

Groaning, he forced himself to stand up again. Remaining stationary while freezing was a bad idea—he knew that much. He took a step forward...and paused. Was that a voice? He held his breath, listening carefully.

_...the slate...pick...slate..._

It was a strange sensation. The words were there, but they were not filtered through his ears. It was as if they were already in his head, and he just had to focus.

However, it was gone as soon as it had appeared, leaving him alone once more, not even remembering what it had sounded like.

"He...Hello?" he tried, his voice little more than a croak, rough and hoarse from disuse. How long had he been asleep? "Is there anyone...are you still there?"

No response. Just the sound of water dripping somewhere, and his own shaky breathing. A feeling of loneliness came over him, clenching around his heart like an icy fist. Why was he alone? Whatever this place was, surely someone else would be around? He'd clearly been asleep for a while, and not in a normal way—surely he hadn't been abandoned?

No, he told himself. Can't stop now. Have to keep going.

The voice had mentioned a slate. He had no idea what that was, but he could only assume it was the strange object on the pedestal at the other end of the room, shining faintly in the dark. Taking his time and letting his muscles get used to the idea of moving again—they protested with each movement; how long had he been asleep?—Link padded over to the pedestal, reaching out for the rectangular object rising from its slot.

It had a convenient handle to hold it by, the majority of the surface coated in some sort of glass, smooth to the touch. In the top right corner, a round piece of dark blue frame rose slightly from the surface. He pressed a thumb to it, and it gave a little, sinking into the frame...and the glass part of it lit up, a strange, blue symbol appearing in the middle of it.

It looked like an eye, with a large, solid teardrop hanging from the lower lid. The light pulsated, slowly fading and increasing in brightness, like it was waiting for something. Fascinated, he touched a finger to the glass surface, in the middle of the symbol's pupil. The screen lit up in blinding white, causing him to gasp and nearly drop the slate to the floor. Sighing in relief and feeling clumsy, he nearly dropped it again when a very real, very clear, very  _confused_  voice spoke.

_"Wha...what is...where am I?"_

Link looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. It sounded like it came from the slate itself, but not directly, like it came through a very thin wall...but that wasn't possible. Confused as he was, Link was damn sure he hadn't gone insane. Not yet, at least.

_"Hey."_

He kept looking around the room, clearing his throat and hoping to spot whoever was speaking to him. The sheer relief of hearing someone else, knowing that he wasn't alone, nearly had his knees buckling again.

_"I asked you a question,"_ the voice said insistently.  _"Are you deaf?"_

"N-No, I-I'm n-n-not," Link said haltingly, hating the sound of his voice and the way his words came out in stuttered clips.

_"Oh, good,"_ the voice said, the pitch suggesting its owner was male.  _"Then perhaps you could stop gaping like a fish and answer my question? And maybe look at me when I'm talking to you?"_

The tone was impatient, frustrated. Link felt a budding frustration himself when the owner refused to reveal themselves.

"I'm t-trying," he said, head swivelling around. There was literally nothing else in the chamber save for himself, the pedestal, the tub and the...the...oh... His eyes slid to the glass surface of the slate, where the eye symbol was glowing steadily now, rather than pulsating. "Are...are y-you in-inside the s-slate?" he asked carefully.

_"Slate? What slate?"_  the voice asked.  _"You're standing just above me, looking down. It's a little condescending, actually. What're you...I...oh..."_

The voice trailed off and fell silent for a minute. The glass dimmed a little, then lit up in random patterns. Link wished they would speak again. Partly to combat the oppressive loneliness this room was filling him with, and partly because...well, he liked the sound of them. They had a strange accent, their Rs rolling a little.

_"Who are you?"_  the voice asked after a long moment of utter nothing.

"I'm L-Link," Link replied, cursing his voice for refusing to cooperate, his words barely louder than a whisper.

_"What the fuck is a Link?"_  the voice asked, rather rudely, before cutting Link off as he began to answer.  _"Never mind, I don't care. Look, I have no idea what is happening, or how I've apparently ended up in a Sheikah slate...or why you're naked."_

Link blushed, crossing his arms after placing the slate back on the pedestal, hoping to cover up just a little. At least he had smallclothes on.

"W-W-What's a Sh-Sheikah slate?" Link asked.

_"Are you kidding me?"_ the voice asked incredulously.  _"You're looking right at it—me! You turned it on!"_

Link frowned, feeling a little defensive. He couldn't help that his memories were more or less gone. Besides, it's not like the voice in the slate—whatever it was—seemed to have any better of a grip on the situation than him. "S-Sorry, b-b-but I've n-no idea wh-what that is-s."

_"Is something wrong with you? Why are you stuttering?"_

Link didn't answer. He simply glared at the slate until whatever was inside it gave a sigh.

_"My apologies,"_  it said quietly. " _That was uncalled for. Clearly, you're as confused as I am about this, and mocking your speech won't accomplish anything."_

Going against what he assumed was common sense, Link gave the slate a little smile. "Ap-Apology accepted."

_"Right,"_  the voice said slowly. Nothing else seemed to be forthcoming.

"L-Let's st-start over," Link said, still smiling. "M-My n-name is L-Link. Wh-What's yours?"

There was another long pause before a surprisingly quiet answer came.  _"...Sheik. My name is Sheik. I think."_

"Y-You think?" Link said, not unkindly.

_"I'm not sure, all right? It's the only one I can think of, so clearly it must be mine. Why do you care, anyway?"_

Surprised at how quickly Sheik went on the defensive, Link shook his head. "J-Just c-curious," he said. Gesturing around the room, he gave Sheik what he hoped was an encouraging look. "D-Do you know wh-where we are?"

That was good, he thought. Only stuttered twice in that one.

_"No, I don't,"_  Sheik replied curtly. His tone was still hostile, but Link had a feeling it was less about him and more about the situation in general, which was surely less-than-pleasant for either of them.  _"But I know we can't stay here—your core body temperature is dropping rapidly, and..."_  he trailed off again. " _Er...you're cold. I can open the door to the next room. It might be warmer in there._ "

He didn't wait for Link to answer. With a loud click, the door by the pedestal slid open with a loud groan and the shriek of metal grinding against metal. The air that flowed in from outside was much warmer, and Link sighed with relief. Torches burned brightly on the walls outside, which appeared to be more of a cave than the carefully sculptured chamber he'd woken up in.

" _Hey!_ "

Sheik's voice broke him out of his reverie, one foot outside already.

" _Take me with you!"_

Link stared at the slate, where the eye symbol dimmed considerably.

" _Please?_ " Sheik added. " _I can't move around on my own, and...well, you're as lost as I am, right? Perhaps we can...find out what's going on together?"_

Rude as he was, Link didn't have the heart to leave Sheik behind. Aside from the fact that the mysterious voice in his head had told him to take the slate, he also had a feeling that Sheik was just as confused by this unknown place as he himself was...and it was nice to have someone to talk to...or listen to, at least, if his stutter didn't resolve itself.

Reaching it, Link grabbed the slate by the handle and carefully carried it out of the chamber.

" _Thank you,_ " Sheik said, sounding a little more sincere.

"N-No problem," Link replied. "How d-did you open th-the d-door?"

" _I'm not sure. I just...knew I could, and did it. Just thought about it, really—hey, you should check those chests._ "

Link paused, having almost stepped right past the rusty, dust-covered metal chests that were shoved against the cave wall. He'd been distracted by Sheik's voice, which was far more pleasant than it had any right to be.

" _Maybe there's something you can wear in them. Unless you're one of those weird people with an aversion to clothing?"_

Link shook his head quickly, another blush coming to his cheeks. He definitely wasn't! "N-No," he added when he realised Sheik might not be able to see the gesture. Carefully placing the slate on a broken crate next to the chests, he examined their contents.

A tattered shirt and trousers, cracked leather boots, and a belt that was clearly more decorative than anything else. Better than nothing, he supposed, and definitely warmer than just running around in his smallclothes. Less likely to upset anyone outside, too.

" _Well?_ " Sheik asked impatiently. " _Anything useful—ah, yes, that is definitely better._ " He was quiet for a moment. " _No weapons?_ "

Link shook his head.

" _Pity—never know when you'll need one._ "

Almost in response, Link's right fist clenched around...well, nothing, but it definitely felt like something was missing from there. He picked up the slate again, trying to forget the empty feeling, and found that the device had a clip on the back, allowing him to attach it to his belt.

" _Hm, handy,_ " Sheik said with approval. " _Right, the cave exit is straight ahead. Shall we explore?_ "

"L-Let's," Link said, nodding.


	2. Creepy Old Man

"Wh-where are we?"

_"That's the fifth time you've asked that question in the past five minutes—why do you keep expecting my answer to change? I don't know, all right?"_

Link clenched his jaw, deciding not to answer. He couldn't help it, the question just slipped out. He should have known better than to expect Sheik to know, but he found that the silences between them were even more awkward than the few tense conversations they'd shared so far. It almost made him wish he'd been a little colder, that he'd been able to leave the slate behind in the chamber they'd met...heh, he couldn't even think about it without feeling a little guilty.

At least the view from here was beautiful. The cave had opened up to a cliff overlooking a breath-taking vista of a massive field below a plateau. In the distance, mountains rose from the horizon, some jagged and serrated, others smooth like teeth. One appeared to be belching smoke, a persistent ring surrounding the summit. A volcano.

Down in the field, there was a castle. It looked old, crumbling from disrepair. Even from this distance, though, Link could tell it was absolutely massive, built on a rising hill overlooking a large town built up against it. That lay in ruins as well, from what he could see. It was a sad sight, and he felt like he should  _know_  what place this was, but...nothing came to him. And then he'd made the mistake of asking Sheik...and had done so more than once, every time he'd noticed a new detail to the landscape below.

_"How long are you going to stand there and stare?"_  Sheik asked impatiently.  _"We're not going to find any answers while admiring the view, you know."_

"J-Just trying t-to g-get my b-bearings," Link said. He didn't want to admit that the view was getting to him. Or, rather, the lack of activity or other people. No one had been waiting outside the cave, and apart from a few ruins on the plateau there didn't appear to be any signs of civilisation whatsoever. The world felt...empty. He didn't like it.

_"Look, there's only one road to take for now, so why don't we just follow it and see where it goes?"_  Sheik said.

Realising that Sheik was right, that no progress would be made while just standing there and feeling despair creeping up on him, Link nodded and turned to his right, where a small path was snaking its way through the trees and down to the plateau.

"S-Smoke," Link said, pausing.

_"What?"_ Sheik said.  _"Speak up!"_

"Th-There's s-smoke," Link said, raising his voice. If only he could lose the damnable stutter! He had a feeling it annoyed Sheik just as much as it annoyed himself.

_"Lift me up!"_  the slate demanded.  _"I can't see!"_

Link did as he was told, unclipping the slate from his belt and holding it at eye-level. The symbol on the glass surface seemed to blink before it dimmed.

_"The other way, you oaf! All I can see now is your face!"_

Wondering how Sheik could see anything at all when the slate didn't appear to have eyes (unless the symbol itself was one), Link dutifully turned the slate around. "N-Now?" he asked, a little nastier than he intended.

_"This is good,"_  Sheik said, paying no heed to the effect his words had on Link.  _"Hm, you're right. Let's take a closer look—but be careful!"_

Slate back on his belt, Link crept forward on the path, towards the spot where smoke was rising above the trees. Going slightly off the path, he found a sturdy branch, just in case whoever was there turned out to be hostile. Honestly, even that would be preferable to being the only person on the plateau. Sheik, he thought, doesn't count. Having something solid in his hand felt better than he expected—like something had been missing. The tree branch didn't completely fill the void, but it was definitely better than nothing.

The trees parted, revealing that the path led all the way down to the plateau proper, going past an old temple-like building—long since collapsed. The smoke was coming from a fire burning brightly under a small shelter of overhanging rock beside the path.

"Th-there's a man," Link said quietly, standing still among the trees, watching the bearded figure tending to the fire. He appeared to be roasting apples, a sweet tinge dancing in the air that blew past. His stomach was suddenly tying itself into knots, desperate to be filled.

_"Is he armed?"_  Sheik asked.

"He's g-got a st-staff. It's got a l-lantern on."

_"But nothing else?"_

"C-Can't see," Link said, furrowing his brow. How the hell did Sheik expect him to see every tiny detail from this distance?

_"Does he look hostile?"_  Sheik asked.

Link sighed and held up the slate again, deciding Sheik was better off seeing it for himself rather than listen to Link struggling his way through the simplest of sentences.

_"A little warning would be nice,"_  Sheik harrumphed.  _"This hardware is fragile, you know."_

"Hardware?"

_"Never mind...right, looks harmless enough, I suppose. I'd keep an eye on that staff, though. Looks like it'll hurt pretty bad. He's solidly built, too. Could all be fat, of course, but still something to keep in mind if you're going to pick a fight—"_

"I'm n-not g-going t-to p-p-pick a fight," Link hissed. "And don't c-call him f-fat!"

_"Why not? He doesn't look like a stranger to buffets—"_

"B-Because it's rude!"

_"He should grow thicker skin, then—oh, wait!"_

Link contemplated hurling the slate into the woods, leaving its rude occupant to rage to the trees and woodland critters. That'd be cruel to the poor animals, though, and the trees would certainly suffer, so he decided to bear the brunt of Sheik's attitude himself.

He's just upset, Link told himself, just like I am. If we can get some answers from this man, his attitude will definitely improve.

"L-Let's s-say hi," Link said, clipping the slate back on his belt and slowly emerging from the trees, making sure that he didn't look threatening. "And d-don't s-say anything."

_"Why not?"_

"B-Because he might f-find your t-tone unp-pleasant," Link snapped.

_"At least I can speak coherently,"_  Sheik muttered in low tones, and Link was reminded of a pouting child, arms crossed and all. He let the jab slide off him like water.  _"But I suppose you're right,"_  Sheik added after a second or so.  _"We don't know who he is—could be an enemy. Best keep your trump card a secret."_

In what way Sheik imagined himself to be any sort of a trump card, Link didn't know, but if that belief kept him quiet until Link could make contact with the stranger, he was all for maintaining the delusion.

The man looked old, his bushy beard a pure white colour. It took up most of his face, what little was visible wrinkled and dark. His hood hid the top of his head, but a few locks of hair equally as white as his beard could be seen under it.

He did not appear surprised by Link appearing from the woods at all, nor did he seem nervous when he came closer and closer, Granted, Link probably didn't seem like much of a threat, wearing tattered clothing and boots, and wielding a simply tree branch, but still...a stranger approaching ought to raise  _some_  suspicion, right?

Link raised his hand in greeting, not trusting his voice just yet, and was pleased when the man raised his in return, beckoning him closer.

"Ho there!" the old man said, his voice big and booming, matching his imposing physique. A treacherous train of thought made Link wonder if it really was just fat or actual muscle, but he immediately ignored it in favour of smiling at the man. "It is a bit of a surprise to see a fellow traveller these days," the man continued as Link came close enough to feel the heat of the fire. That was an immediate comfort.

"H-Hello," Link said.

"May I ask your name, young one?"

"L-Link."

"A pleasure to meet you, Link."

"Wh-who are y-you?" Link asked in return, when the man made no sign of introducing himself.

"Oh, I need not be a concern of yours," the man said, chuckling. "I'm just a strange old man, that's all. One who has lived here, alone, for quite some time now." His smile fell a little, his eyes distant for but a moment before he shook his head. "Enough about that. What about you, young one? What are you doing here?"

Now that was a toughie. What other answer did Link have other than "I don't know"? And that was just not acceptable in this situation. That fact that the man refused to reveal his name was suspicious on its own. He had a feeling Sheik was listening intently, too, judging everything he said and did, and none-too-kindly, either.

"E-exploring," Link said. In his mind, he imagined Sheik rolling his...eye? Eyes? He wondered what the owner of the abrasive voice looked like. The old man didn't seem particularly convinced by the answer, either, but before he could speak again Link forged ahead. "Wh-where are w-we?"

"A strange question, given where we are," the old man said, chuckling a little. "As I cannot imagine our meeting to be a simple coincidence...I shall tell you. This is the Great Plateau," he said, spreading his arms wide. "According to legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule."

The name rang a bell, but Link couldn't for the life of him remember why. The old man must have expected something more, too, as he looked disappointed by Link's reaction.

"There is not much left of it now, I grant you," he said, settling down on the log, gesturing to the other. "Please, have a seat. Are you hungry?"

Link's stomach did the talking for him at that point, grumbling loudly. The old man chuckled, passing him one of the apples. It was gone in moments, Link devouring it immediately. Two more appeared before him, and those, too, joined the first.

"Exploring is hard work," the old man said, smiling. It was a gentler smile, less tense than the first one. "May I make a suggestion?"

Link nodded, letting the ease of having sated his hunger come over him.

The man gestured towards the ruined church, its steeple visible just over the roof of the shelter.

"That temple there...long ago, that was the site of many sacred ceremonies. Since the decline of the kingdom, it now sits abandoned, in a state of decay. Yet another forgotten entity. A mere ghost of its former self...I would say it is worth a closer look, if you still wish to explore this place."

Link wasn't sure if it was a dismissal or not, but he decided to get going anyway. He had a million questions for the old man, but there was something...off about him. He got a wistful look about when he spoke of the kingdom, or the temple—a sad look. If Link asked any more questions...he didn't want to cause even more pain or sadness.

"One more thing, young one," the man said as Link made to walk on. "There is a rather nasty infestation of bokoblins on the Plateau. Take my axe. More use for cutting wood, admittedly, but I think you will find it more useful than that fearsome branch."

The large, two-handed wood axe was a lot heavier than Link expected, and he wobbled a little under its weight when he picked it up. His muscles were still aching a little, but he managed to rest it on his shoulder. That left him feeling a little better—though he had no idea what a bokoblin was; just that he needed an axe to handle one, apparently.

To his credit, Sheik had remained silent through the entire exchange...which must have taken a monumental effort given the abruptness with which he chose to break the tranquillity of the woods.

_"What a creepy old man!"_

Link nearly stumbled over his own feet, not expecting the sudden shriek, so loud he feared the old man would hear it.

"D-don't shout!" he hissed, not overly keen on Sheik's voice attracting bokoblins...if they were the forest-dwelling sort of creature.

_"I'm sorry, but I was listening the entire time, and what sort of mystic crap was he trying to spew? 'Need not be a concern of yours', my arse! He's the only other person up here, of course he's a bloody concern!"_

"He s-seems n-nice," Link tried. "G-gave me food, an axe—"

_"Three apples are hardly a feast, much less a meal,"_ Sheik said.  _"And that axe barely looks sharp enough to break skin—not sure how much good it'll do against a bokoblin."_

"Wh-what  _is_  a b-bokoblin?" Link asked, wanting some more information than just a name.

_"Just how hard did you hit your head?"_  Sheik asked.  _"Right, listen very carefully, I shall say this only once."_

To say the least, Sheik's description of the pig-like creatures known as bokoblins was thorough. By the time he finished, Link had a pretty accurate picture of them in his head, along with their combat skills (or lack thereof).

_"...and they're really stinky, too."_

"D-duly noted," Link said, trying not to smile at the last descriptor. It made Sheik seem a little more...real? Whatever he was, the voice in the slate had Link constantly adjusting his opinion on him.

_"Don't patronise me,"_  Sheik said sourly.  _"Just wait until you're in the thick of them, and tell me your nose isn't dearly wishing it was somewhere else."_

"W-We'll see."

* * *

Truth be told, Link would gladly have ripped his nose off and thrown it into the river after his first melee with the ugly things.

* * *

"H-How d-did you kn-know about th-them?"

_"Pardon?"_

Link huffed. The stutter was still there. He'd thought it'd go away once he calmed down some, but...there were limits to how calm he could feel given the mess he found himself in.

"Th-The b-bokoblins. You d-don't remember m-much either, b-but them..."

He'd just climbed the temple steps and found the place mostly gutted. Just about the only thing intact was the altar with the statue of the Goddess. Link had offered it a silent prayer before sitting down on the step up to the altar, wondering why the old man had told him to go here. The strange, crab-like statues that littered the grounds were interesting, certainly, but that was all there was to them.

_"Well,_ everyone _knows about_ them _,"_ Sheik said matter-of-factly. Link had propped the slate up against the step, giving Sheik something to look at other than the wall.

"I d-didn't," Link pointed out.

_"Yes, well, clearly you're a special case."_

His tone suggested that the moniker 'special' was anything but.

_"And I just did, all right? When the old creep said the word, I just remembered it all. Like a whole book's worth of information on them was suddenly in my head. I must have studied them a lot before I ended up in this thing."_

Link nodded, mostly to himself. He couldn't imagine what it was like, being stuck in that thing and not really knowing anything about what was happening. He took a bite out of one of the raw apples he'd picked from a tree on the way—he'd needed something to settle his stomach after the fight with the two bokoblins.

_"How's it taste?"_  Sheik asked in an unusually soft tone.

"G-Good," Link said. "Sweet."

_"That's good..."_

Link really wished Sheik wouldn't be so mercurial—his mood swung up and down at the drop of a hat, and it kept Link on his toes the whole time. It was exhausting.

_"Have to keep your strength up, and all that."_

You're terrible at saving face, Link thought, but simply hummed in response.

"Mhm."

It was a peaceful moment, up until the moment a high-pitched, whistle-like noise reverberated through the temple hall. Link rubbed at his ear; the sound had come from the slate, right next to him.

_"Oh!"_  Sheik exclaimed.

"What? I-Is s-something wrong?!"

_"No! I mean, yes, maybe...probably not?"_

"Th-Those are th-the options," Link said, wondering when the persistent whine in his ear would go away.

_"There's something out there! I can hear it...feel it? It's hard to explain."_

"T-Try."

_"Look, I can't, okay? It's just something innate, ineffable. There's something out there calling out—north-east of here."_  There was a pause.  _"Well? What are you waiting for?"_

"F-For an explanation."

_"That's all I've got!"_ Sheik exclaimed, almost growling.  _"I can't explain it, all right? I don't know what it is! All I know is that it's more direction than we've had so far save for the ramblings of a crazy old coot! I thought we agreed to explore together!"_

"I-'I'm the one d-doing the exploring, th-though," Link said, annoyed with being ordered around. "Y-You're just a p-passenger. I c-could leave you h-here."

That certainly shut the slate up.  _"You wouldn't,"_  Sheik said. He sounded anything but sure of that statement.  _"You'd be alone."_

"I'd live."

Huh...no stutter.

He never would, of course. His chest started twisting at the very thought of leaving the loud-mouthed slate behind. Sure, it'd be good for his hearing, but...well, they  _were_  together in this mess. He just...he couldn't do it with Sheik's nagging and bossing him around.

The glass surface of the slate dimmed, almost going out completely. Link had slowly come to realise that meant Sheik was thinking.

_"...I'm sorry. I just...got excited. I thoroughly believe that we will make progress if we go and investigate what I've picked up on. I don't know_ what _it is, but what have we got to lose?"_

"N-Nothing," Link said. "B-But we d-do it as p-partners, yeah?"

_"Partners, yes,"_  Sheik said, sounding more than a little relieved.

"So," Link said, clapping his hands. "Wh-Where to?"

* * *

It didn't look like much. From a distance, it was just a pile of rocks, though further investigation (and after fighting a few bokoblins off) revealed a small opening, inside which Link could spy what appeared to be a pedestal identical to the one Sheik had been in, half buried in a dirt wall. The face of it glowed faintly, and there was an indentation that seemed to fit the slate perfectly.

"Sh-Should I put you in?" Link asked.

_"Please do, let's see what we're dealing with,"_  Sheik replied, almost sounding eager. He was definitely excited about this 'ping' he'd gotten, whatever a ping was.

The effect was immediately. The moment Link placed the slate in the indentation, what appeared to be mechanical arms locked around it, spinning it halfway round and pulling it so it perfectly fit the indentation, face down. Then Sheik spoke again:

_"Sheikah tower activated, please watch for falling rocks."_

Link blinked. "F-Falling ro—"

It was all he managed to get out before the platform he was standing on shot up into the sky, breaking through the rocks above it and showering the area with boulders and pebbles. The force and speed of the movement pressed Link to the floor, and all he could do was helplessly stare at the blue sky as the tower rose, leaving his stomach somewhere on ground level.

Then the tower stopped rising, and the sound of rushing air and grinding rock came to an end, giving way to the gentle breeze and (somewhat distant) birdsong.

Sitting up, Link took a moment to calm down and let his stomach settle again, staring at the pedestal. "Sheik?" he asked.

_"Tower network activated,"_  Sheik's voice spoke, but it sounded a little mechanical.  _"Pinging tower two...connection could not be established. Pinging tower three...connection could not be established. Pinging tower four..."_

This continued until tower number fourteen, which, like the others, did not ping back...or so Link assumed.

_"Network nodes unavailable, distilling information from local cache. Cloning drive."_

Link had no idea what was going on, and chose to remain silent as he rose to his feet, watching the lights blinking on the pedestal. Above it, three arms had come together around what looked like a rock inscribed with the same symbols that were on the slate. His mouth fell open as the runes began to glow brightly and move, flowing down like water to the bottom of the rock, where a large, blue drop of liquid similar to the one he'd woken up in, gathered, hanging over the slate. Before he could react, it dropped onto the slate and exploded in a million tiny droplets that all disappeared into thin air within seconds.

The pedestal moved, the slate rising and spinning so the glass surface was facing Link again.

_"Wow!"_  Sheik exclaimed, his voice back to normal.  _"What a rush!"_

"A-Are you okay?" Link asked. "Wh-What happened?"

_"Hang on...let's see...heh, perfect!"_

Link waited, but when nothing else seemed forthcoming, he cleared his throat. "Sheik?"

_"What? Oh, right. Sorry. Lots of information to sift through. Could've had even more if the network weren't down. Talking like this is awkward, isn't it? Hang on..."_

The pedestal clicked, and the rock above it began glowing again, a beam of light slowly emerging from the tip and pointing at the floor in front of Link. Slowly, a shape came into view. It was blurry and missing bits and pieces, like a painting that had flaked away, but it was unmistakably human in form. It spread its arms.

_"Hm...cruder than I thought,"_  Sheik said, his voice suddenly coming from the shape instead of the slate.  _"That's disappointing. If I had access to the network, I might have been able to piece together something better, but..."_

"Sheik?" Link asked. "I-Is that y-you?"

_"In the flesh! Or, light, I suppose. Very sophisticated stuff, this. Holographic projection. Too bad I don't have much data to work with in terms of appearance."_

"H-How?"

_"It'd take too long to explain, but I can assure you it makes perfect sense. Link, you have no idea the treasure trove of information I've found in this tower. I even managed to piece together a map of the plateau!"_

As if to illustrate his point, the surface of the slate lit up, displaying what appeared to be a very accurate representation of the area around them. It only seemed to encompass the plateau itself, though, and not the areas around it.

_"I'm sure if you can get me to the other towers, I'll be able to add their map data to the slate as well, making it more complete!"_  Sheik said, arms gesturing excitedly as he walked back and forth. It was...cute, in a way, even if the form he'd chosen to appear in was a little horrifying in its incompleteness.

Wait, other towers? He voiced the question, and Sheik gestured around them.

_"There are thirteen more towers like this, all over Hyrule,"_  he said, pointing northwards, where another tower appeared to have sprung from the ground, a tendril of glowing orange stark against the blackness of the ruined castle.  _"I had no idea this was here, or what it was, but it's amazing!"_

At least Sheik wasn't angry anymore. That was a plus.

Link walked to the edge of the tower platform, looking over the side. They were really high up, and he didn't much look forward to going down. He was about to voice this concern when something changed in the air. His ears suddenly felt like they were blocked, or full of water. All other noises were gone, save for a thin, reedy voice that slowly became clearer.

_**Try...Try to remember...** _

It was a girl's voice, and it was familiar. Almost painfully so. But he didn't know from where. He tried to answer, but his body had frozen, refusing to obey. All he could do was listen.

_**You have been asleep for the past hundred years...** _

* * *

_"...and that could mean we...hey, are you listening to me? Hey!"_

Sheik's indignant voice brought Link out of his trance, the weight of what the voice had just told him hitting him like a sledgehammer, forcing him to lean against the tower railing for support, where he quickly sank to his knees. Sheik's figure stepped in front of him, crouching down until he could see Link's face.

_"What's wrong? Are you feeling weak? In pain?"_  he paused, the image dimming just like the light on the slate.  _"It's the apples, isn't it? The old man poisoned you, didn't he? I_ bloody _knew it! Hang on, I'm sure I can find something about an antidote in here..."_

"N-No, I'm not p-poisoned," Link said quickly, hoping to avert another tirade. "I h-heard the v-voice again."

_"The voice? You mean the one in the chamber?"_

Link explained the words that had echoed inside his skull as best he could, which was easier said than done when his tongue absolutely did not move the way he wanted it to. To his credit, Sheik actually listened without interrupting (maybe the discovery of the tower made less impatient?), his projection's arms crossed as Link spoke.

_"A hundred years?"_  he asked once Link finished, to which the Hylian nodded.  _"That is...quite a revelation. Though it does make sense when compared to the records in the tower...or lack thereof, at least. There's a lot of information missing here—geographic readings have continued up until this point, but everything else? It's like the recording of everything else just stopped at some point long ago. You said you saw some sort of creature above the castle? Calamity Ganon?"_

"A m-monster," Link confirmed.

_"I didn't see anything...nor can I detect anything unusual...though my sensors here are rather limited,"_  Sheik said.  _"But if the owner of this voice can project their thoughts directly into your head, who's to say they can't do it with images as well? All hypothetical, of course."_

"A hundred y-years," Link muttered under his breath. "And I've b-been asleep..."

_"Yes...that is rather shocking, isn't it?"_  The projection stood up straight, its immaterial hands lacing their non-existent fingers together.  _"It could account for the loss of your memories...the tower informs me that the chamber you woke up in is called the Shrine of Resurrection. Essentially, it's a pod that puts the subject into suspended animation in order to heal grievous and possibly deadly wounds...though it does not seem to be particularly stable...nor efficient. Whoever put you in there clearly did not expect the healing process to take so long."_

"C-Can you see who d-did it?" Link asked. In his shock, anything, even just a sliver of a lead on who he was, was a rope he could cling to.

_"I'm afraid not,"_ Sheik said sadly.  _"The records only indicate three subjects entering the Shrine, and two leaving after placing the third into the pod. That'd be you."_

"N-No kidding," Link said. "And th-the other t-two?"

_"They left the plateau shortly after. Records end there."_

"Oh..."

_"It's progress, though,"_  Sheik said, as if attempting to cheer him up.  _"We know more now than we did before."_

That was true, Link supposed, though he had a feeling Sheik got a lot more out of this particular expedition than he did. Still, now he knew that he'd been asleep for a hundred years, a voice begged him to destroy the evil creature that had apparently brought an end to Hyrule in his absence, an army of its evil servants standing between them...all of this, armed with a rusty sword taken from a dead bokoblin.

Yes, that was definitely a surmountable challenge. Could do it with one hand tied behind his back, even. Bare-handed!

His vision blurred, and Sheik's projection was suddenly crouched in front of him again, its hands waving in front of his face, trying to grab his attention.

_"...with me! Hey, listen to me! You have to breathe properly, or you'll pass out. Come on, breathe with me—just follow my lead, okay? Breathe..."_

When had he started to hyperventilate? Link had no idea. His fingers were tingling, vision tunnelling. Sheik's hands passed through him, little more than air and light, and the voice growled with frustration.

_"Look at me, Link,"_  Sheik insisted.  _"Follow my lead."_

Slowly, Sheik's projection began to pulse, its light brightening and dimming in an imitation of normal breathing. Link did his best to follow it, his lungs screaming for more air. It made him feel better, and soon his vision was returning to normal, the tingling in his fingers fading away.

_"Are you feeling better now?"_  Sheik asked, his voice concerned.

"Y-Yeah," Link said. "Wh-what—"

_"You were suffering from a panic attack, I believe,"_  Sheik stated.  _"I'm not sure what you were thinking about, but it probably wasn't pleasant. Calamity Ganon?"_

"I th-think s-so," Link stuttered, to his annoyance. It was worse than ever. "I-I c-c-can't do th-this, Sh-Sheik..."

_"Then don't,"_  Sheik said simply.  _"Who says it's_ your _job to clean up the mess of someone who fucked up a century ago? A voice in your head? Let me tell you, if fewer people did the things the voices in their heads tell them to, a_ lot _of problems would be solved."_

Link snorted at that. "S-Still..."

_"No but stills,"_ Sheik insisted.  _"How do we know this voice isn't just trying to get you killed? Could even be Calamity Ganon itself trying to influence you. I say we seek out and activate the rest of the towers, instead. Once we gain a complete picture of Hyrule and the things in it,_ then _we can see about following the strange voices in your head. What do you say?"_

Link  _did_  like the sound of that plan better than the idea of rushing blindly into Ganon's lair. He'd need more information, better equipment, allies...perhaps all those could be gained by activating the remaining towers?

"And y-you?" he asked. "Wh-what do you g-get out of it?"

Sheik snorted. Actually  _snorted_.  _"For one thing, I'm hoping to find out how I ended up in this slate,"_ he said.  _"I'm almost done sifting through the data in this tower, but there doesn't appear to be anything about me in it. Lots of other holes as well. The other towers might have something. Or maybe the entire network needs to be active. I have discovered one thing, however: I am a Sheikah."_

That didn't tell Link much, but he nodded politely all the same. Maybe Sheik would be more pleasant to deal with overall now that he was more secure in his identity.

_"Oh, spoke too soon. Here's a section on the slate...oh no."_

"Wh-What is it?"

_"It's corrupted. I can only read bits and pieces. Something about a prototype...testing...artificial in...ah..."_

"Hm?"

_"Nothing, I can't read it, and it doesn't make sense without any context,"_ Sheik said in a clipped tone.  _"Well, doesn't matter. I can look through it some more later. Perhaps we should get going?"_

Wondering why Sheik was suddenly so eager to leave, but not arguing because he wasn't all too keen on sticking around himself, he got up. He felt better now, much better. He made a note to thank Sheik later, once they'd both calmed down. He grabbed the slate, which came loose with a loud click, and placed it back on his belt.

Sheik's projection disappeared the moment the slate was removed. He supposed whatever connection there'd been was severed. He had no idea how any of this worked, but as long as Sheik could work these strange devices he was happy.

Now, to climb down.

* * *

Link's eyes kept straying to the clothed wooden frame on the old man's back, probably missing half the things he was saying. It fascinated him, the way the old codger had come gliding through the air, landing surprisingly gracefully in front of Link and greeting him casually, like what just happened wasn't something out of the ordinary. Granted, compared to massive towers just rising out of the ground it was hardly worth raising an eyebrow about, but still...

"I must ask you, courageous one," he said, bringing Link out of his thoughts, "Do you intend to make your way to the castle?"

Link nodded, deciding not to voice the 'eventually' he'd mentally tacked on to the answer.

The old man smiled. "I had a feeling you would say that."

I didn't say anything, though? Link thought.

"That is quite a challenge, however," the old man continued. "Here, on this isolated plateau, we are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs, with no way down. If you were to try to jump off, well...no death could be more certain. Or more foolish.

Sheik snorted, forcing to Link to cover it up with one of his own. The old man didn't seem to notice.

"Of course, if you had a paraglider like mine, that would be quite another story," the old man finished, gesturing to the wooden frame. So that was what it was called. Perhaps he could borrow it—

_"Hand it over!"_

The old man clearly didn't expect another voice to enter the conversation, nor for its owner to be nowhere in sight. He blinked and looked around them slowly, trying to spot the rude interrupter. Link could sympathise with the annoyed frustration in the man's face at not finding the interloper.

"Who...said that?" he asked.

_"I did!"_

"And where, exactly, are you, friend?"

_"Right here—Goddess, are you just as blind and deaf as_ him _?!"_

Link groaned. Clearly, Sheik had not mellowed out at all, despite the discovery of the tower, and now he'd just insulted the only other person around.

"The slate?" the man said, staring apprehensively at the device on Link's belt.

_"Give the man a prize!"_

"Sh-Shut up," Link hissed, holding a hand over the slate, trying to shush his rude companion.

_"You do realise that doesn't do anything, right?"_  Sheik asked.  _"Anyway, yes, I'm right here, old man. Ta-da."_

"I did not realise the slate could speak..." the old man said, clearly thrown by this unexpected development.

_"But you knew what the slate was, right? I knew you couldn't be trusted!"_

"This is...I did not know..."

"P-Please ignore h-him," Link said quickly. "He's c-confused, doesn't kn-know what he's s-saying!"

_"I am perfectly aware of what I am saying, thank you very much."_

"And...what is your name, friend in the slate?" the old man said. He seemed to be regaining his wits somewhat.

_"Sheik, of the Sheikah,"_  Sheik replied.

"The Sheikah? That is...somehow not surprising," the man said, chuckling a little. "Your people always was an inventive one. They built the towers, after all." He cleared his throat. "Well, Sheik, it is a pleasure to meet you as well."

_"Paraglider, please."_

It was definitely too late to throw the slate into the nearest pool of water, Link knew, but that didn't stop the desire from surfacing.

"Right to the point, aren't you?"

At least Sheik's attitude seemed to amuse the man more than it insulted him.

_"I have to be, seeing as_ this _one prefers to run circles around the subject. We need the paraglider to get off the plateau, so give it."_

"I'm s-sorry—"Link began, but the old man shook his head.

"No need to apologise, young one," he said. "I would say it is a bit of a relief, not facing your quest alone. A companion can do wonders on such a journey...even if he is a bit abrasive."

_"Who are you calling abrasive, you old f—"_

"S-So can we have th-the p-paraglider, p-please?!" Link said loudly, drowning out the last word.

"Certainly, though not for nothing. I have a favour to ask of you first. A trade, of sorts. What do you say?"

"I'll d-do it!"

_"Oh, for..."_

"Do you see the structure there, the one shining with a strange light?"

The man pointed at a strangely shaped building that looked more like a hunk of melted metal than anything deliberately shaped, covered in the same carvings and glowing lights as the Shrine of Resurrection and the Sheikah tower. Link nodded.

"It began glowing the exact moment those towers rose from the ground. I would think such a place might house some sort of treasure, wouldn't you? Treasure for the paraglider. A fair exchange, I believe."

_"Preying on the goodwill of an amnesiac, more like,"_ Sheik growled. Honest to Goddess  _growled_.  _"There's a word for people like you, you know."_

"A kindly guide?" the man suggested with a smile, letting the insult bounce off him. "A benevolent mentor?"

_"Not even close!"_

"I'll return w-with the t-treasure!" Link said hurriedly, disengaging from the conversation before anyone (Sheik) said something they'd all regret.

_"I was winning, you know,"_  Sheik said as they approached weirdly-shaped structure.  _"Had him on his last legs."_

"N-Not even close," Link shot back.

* * *

Sheik was  _not_ amused when the paraglider was not immediately thrust into Link's hands when they returned to the surface. It took Link a good five minutes to calm him down when the old man said he'd changed his mind, and wanted them to visit the other shrines on the plateau.

The only thing that mollified the slate-bound Sheikah was the possibility of regaining more functions like magnesis, which had been restored by a Sheikah pedestal inside the shrine.

Truthfully, Link wasn't overly fond of the old man for changing his mind either, especially not after the fight with the eerily insect- or crab-like machine known as a Guardian had left him bleeding and shaking from the exertion.

But what good would arguing do? If visiting the other shrines would make him stronger, as the old man claimed, and result in the paraglider becoming his, then surely it was worth the trouble. He only hoped the other shrines weren't full of guardians as well.

_"You're a predator, is what you are,"_  Sheik told the man in a loathing tone as they began making their way towards the next shrine.

"A wise teacher," the man corrected with a chuckle.

* * *

_"And of course he couldn't just_ give _you the doublet—of course not! Have to earn_ that _too, and how? By cooking him a meal?! Link, you are being taken advantage of!"_

* * *

_"Paraglider, please!"_

"Almost polite this time, I am impressed," the old man said, looking oddly serious. "You have gathered all four of the spirit orbs? Then it is finally time for me to tell you everything, Link." He turned and looked to the plateau centre. "Imagine an X on your map, with the four shrines as the end points. Find the spot where those lines intersect. I shall wait for you there."

Link stepped back when the old man suddenly began to glow green, his form disappearing from view in a cloud of green flames and smoke. "Do you understand? Where two lines connecting the shrines would cross. There...I will...be waiting..."

His voice faded, carried away by the wind. And he was gone.

Link picked up the slate. "Sh-Show me the m-map," he asked Sheik.

_"No need to check, I already know where he is,"_  Sheik said.  _"He's waiting at the ruined temple, where the Goddess statue is."_

Link frowned, and checked the map anyway. Sheik was right, the imaginary lines did cross on the grounds of the Temple of Time, as it was called on the map.

_"Don't trust me?"_  Sheik asked.

"J-Just wanted t-to see for myself," he said. "Let's go."

* * *

His knees gave out as the heart-shaped container exploded in his face, beams of light penetrating his chest and turning it into a furnace. His fingers clawed at his doublet, trying to tear it open, but the heat faded almost immediately after, leaving him panting on the ground and...feeling stronger?

_"Link?"_  Sheik asked carefully.

"I'm g-good," Link said, dusting himself off. He felt better.  _Much_  better, actually. Stronger. He tested it by drawing the rusty blade he'd (guiltily) stolen from a fallen soldier's grave. It felt lighter than before, and it was easier to swing through the air.

_"Good...but where's that old lecher? This is where he said he'd be."_

Link was curious about that himself. The old temple was empty save for them and the statue, which had just (somehow) exchanged the four orbs for an increase in his strength.

He purposefully ignored the ruined husks of the larger guardians that had been in the process of breaking inside the temple when they'd been destroyed. He'd accidentally reactivated one by the old abbey, and been forced to scramble over a wall to avoid its deadly attacks. Never again, he promised himself.

_"Unless..."_

The realisation dawned on Link at the same time, and he looked up at the steeple. There were no stairs, no ropes, just a brick wall with deep grooves, perfect for climbing.

_"You've got to be joking!"_

* * *

The old man—King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, the last king of Hyrule—faded from existence once more with finality, leaving them alone in the steeple of the temple, overlooking the edge of the plateau.

The sun had set during while the king had spoken, and night covered Hyrule in a blanket of darkness, save for Hyrule Castle, where a shroud of malignant, purple smoke had fallen, occasionally flashing with lightning.

Link sat on the window ledge, trying to process the information the old king had more or less dumped on him. A knight? Him? Protector of the princess? He couldn't imagine how. What sort of bodyguard had panic attacks in the face of his duties, stuttered his way through every conversation like he'd never spoken before? What sort of knight felt the urge to run the other way when a pack of bokoblin attacked, rather than meet them head-on with glee?

Whoever he—Link, the Hyrulian Knight—had been before, he'd clearly become someone else while recovering from his injuries in the Shrine of Resurrection. Maybe the knight had died on the battlefield, leaving only the cowardly fool behind to be healed...

_"I'll admit,"_ Sheik said quietly,  _"I didn't expect the old perv to be a king. At least he finally gave us the damn paraglider so we can get off this plateau. I've marked the approximate location of Kakariko Village on the map, though I don't know the terrain around it. If we can find and activate the nearby tower, it'll be easier to...to..."_  he trailed off when Link didn't respond.  _"Link?"_

"I c-can't d-do this."

His breath was hitching and hurried, and he felt warm wetness in his eyes. Crying too, now. Some knight he was.

_"What do you mean?"_

"This!" Link exclaimed. "All of th-this! B-Be a kn-knight! A h-hero! S-Save the p-princess!"

He expected Sheik to agree, to confirm Link's words, but instead Sheik said something else entirely.

_"And why not? You clearly did such things in the past. Just do it again."_

"How?!" Link demanded. "I-I'm not s-strong! N-Not like the kn-knight!"

_"The knight failed in his task, in the end,"_  Sheik pointed out.  _"I can't imagine what ridiculous thoughts and doubts are flying around in that blockhead of yours right now, but I can assure you they are all utterly stupid. Yes, it seems an impossible task, but apparently it was one before you were hurt to begin with—who's to say it's not the new you, rather than the old one, that will finally succeed?"_

"Y-You don't even w-want to help!"

Sheik was silent for a short moment.  _"I'll gladly admit I wouldn't be the first to rush into that castle and rid the world of evil, but...if the king wasn't as full of shit as I assumed him to be, then it needs to be done. But not right away—we still have time to get you stronger, to gather more information and allies, to reactivate the tower network. We follow the original plan for now, stop by Kakariko—perhaps my people can help us even more."_

Link didn't say anything. He almost wanted Sheik to berate and criticise him. To convince him to turn tail and flee, but...what would happen then?

_"Link,"_  Sheik said.  _"Do you know what the Sheikah consider to be bravery?"_

"Wh-What?"

_"Bravery isn't the absence of fear or doubt—it's feeling them, and then pushing through to do the right thing anyway. Easier said than done, I know, and utter rubbish when it comes to survival, but it's also true. I can't really offer anything except advice and, like King Perv said, abrasive companionship, but...for what it's worth, I'm with you. Mostly because you're the only one who can carry me off this damn plateau and to the other towers, but, you know..."_

Link couldn't help but laugh at that, his tears no longer falling. "S-Some friend y-you are" he said.

_"Friend?"_  Sheik asked, sounding surprised.

"Aren't w-we?" Link said.

_"I...suppose we are. Yes, friends."_

Link waited when he saw Sheik's light dimming once more.

_"I've...never had a friend before,"_  the Sheikah admitted.

"It's a wh-whole n-new world," Link said, smiling a little.

_"So it is,"_  Sheik agreed.  _"It's late—too late to start travelling. You should get some rest for now—I can wake you at dawn. Get an early start on getting off the plateau."_

"Wh-What about y—"

_"I don't need sleep, don't worry. I'll be sifting through the data from the tower to pass the time anyway. Lets me concentrate more than when I'm being jostled about on your dumb belt."_

"I-If y-you say so," Link said, setting into the least exposed corner of the steeple, curling up in his warm doublet. "G-Good night, Sh-Sheik," he said as he closed his eyes, only now realising how exhausted he really was, drifting off before Sheik could even reply.

* * *

In the dark, Sheik listened to Link's steady breathing, carefully monitoring the young Hylian's vital signs and analysing the notes he'd made about him in the past few days.

Stress, fatigue, possible trauma. Anxiety. Stress-induced speech impediment. A severe lack of confidence in his own abilities.

It was a laundry list of things that, combined, resulted in an individual whose abilities few would rest all their hopes and dreams on.

Just Link's luck, it seemed, to be saddled with that responsibility.

_I can work with this,_  Sheik thought.

There were probably plenty of others who would be able to care for and protect the slate, to keep Sheik out of harm's way, but Link...Link needed him. And Sheik owed him for taking him out of the Shrine of Resurrection in the first place, and taking him to the tower.

_I'll whip you into shape, brave knight,_  he thought.  _Fear not_.

Decision made, he turned his attention to the data he'd copied from the tower. Particularly, the block of corrupted data regarding the slate and its abilities. Some of it was perfectly legible, but he dared not make assumptions based on points of interest without context. Still, perhaps he could restore some of it. He knew exactly where he wanted to start.

_Artificial intelligence, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I wanted to make this a series of short, silly vignettes. My brain said "Fuck that!" and ran away with the ball...**


	3. Bothersome Old Bag

Link's last sweep of the plateau before they left had been anything but a triumph. He was getting the hang of fighting bokoblins, especially after Sheik suggested a stealthier approach to taking them on, which Link surprisingly took to a lot better than the traditional, knightly way of...well, yelling loudly and charging into the midst of the enemy.

Contrary to how clumsy and awkward he felt while facing down the stinking, ugly pig-creatures in a straight-up fight, he found that slinking through the grass, slowly creeping up on the things while they were busy fighting each other or sleeping or dancing and striking while they were distracted was far more suited to his style, as Sheik put it.

_"We'll make a Sheikah out of you yet,"_  he'd said, which Link supposed was high praise coming from the self-proclaimed Sheikah in the slate.

He'd done a rather handy job of cleaning out a bokoblin camp in preparation for leaving the plateau, gathering supplies for the journey, finishing the last one of them off with an arrow to the face. The shot had been an accident, the arrow loosed sooner than he'd intended, but it was still damn impressive.

_"We should see if they had a stash hidden nearby,"_  Sheik suggested after Link had gone through what few possessions the bokoblins had around their campfire.  _"The woods over there look thick enough to hide something in, don't you think? Map shows something interesting too."_

Link took Sheik's word for it. He sometimes double-checked the map when he wanted to see something for himself, but he trusted the Sheikah for the most part when it came to giving him directions and pointing out areas of interest.

It was a small clearing with a large rock in the middle of a crater-like indent in the ground, but there was no stash, to their disappointment. Link took a seat on the rock, intending to take a breather, but he'd barely gotten comfortable when the rock suddenly moved, and he shot off it with a yelp.

The earth around the rock cracked apart as the rock itself rose...and rose...and rose. About five times taller than him, the rock monster groaned loudly as what apparently passed for a head craned around the clearing before it stopped, zeroing in on the confused Hylian.

"Wh-What is th-that?" Link barely managed to stutter out before he was dodging the thing's massive stone fists, dirt and earth exploding around him when it struck the ground where he'd been standing barely seconds ago.

_"I have no idea but I would very much like to not be near it!"_  Sheik said.  _"Run!"_

At least the damn thing hadn't followed them far.

* * *

_"Got everything?"_

"I th-think so," Link said, going through the contents of the pack he'd found in a bokoblin camp. It wasn't much—just food, an extra shirt he'd discovered in one of the shrines, and a dagger. The paraglider, when folded up, fit inside as well.

_"Right, time's a-wasting, let's go!"_

When no activity took place after such a, admittedly, out of character proclamation, Sheik cleared his non-existent throat.

_"I note a distinct lack of going here. What's up?"_

_Link didn't reply. He was standing still, pack in one hand and paraglider in the other, staring at the vast land of Hyrule stretching in all directions below them. Endless grasslands, forests, and mountain ranges. What sort of people dwelled in those places? What sorts of creatures? How many of them would try to kill him?_

The uncertainty of it all. That was what made the whole thing so much worse. He had a general goal in the form of Kakariko Village, whose approximate location Sheik had marked on the map, but even the slate had admitted he had no idea what they would find down on the ground.

_"More hostility than hospitality, I believe,"_  Sheik had succinctly put it.

Hell, they had no idea if Kakariko Village even existed anymore. The king had seemed certain, but how would he know if he hadn't left the plateau for so long?

The closer he got to the figurative and literal edge of the tiny world Link had inhabited so far, he felt a strong urge to stay, and it only got stronger the more time he spent thinking about it. The plateau was anything but safe—the bokoblins saw to that—but at least it was  _familiar_  by now. He knew most of its layout, its roads and paths. He had Sheik's map for the bits he didn't.

Down there, he knew absolutely nothing, and there were only two things that could shed some light on it all: exploring, and activating the Sheikah towers. That was, he supposed, a more tangible goal than the village. At least they could  _see_  several other towers from here. They actually existed.

_"Link?"_

Sheik's voice broke him out of his reverie. This wasn't the first time he'd trapped himself in his own thoughts and doubts.

_"Are you worried about the paraglider? I wouldn't be—I mean, King Perv probably weighed_ a lot _more than you, and the thing seemed to carry him just fine."_

"I w-wasn't until n-now," Link said, quietly adding the mental image of the paraglider breaking apart under his (increasingly) long list of worries.

_"Well...shit,"_  Sheik said.  _"Well done, me."_

* * *

_"You know," Sheik said after a long moment of awkward silence, "that could have gone worse. Not a lot, but still—well done on not getting us killed, I suppose."_

Link wasn't sure if he could take any more of Sheik's unique brand of encouragement, which he'd unfortunately chosen to unleash on the unsuspecting Hylian from the moment he woke in the steeple that morning. It was,  _technically_ , positive and optimistic, but clearly Sheik's internal pessimism was cutting right through his attempts to make Link feel better about his various failures of the day. This latest one felt, at this point, more like adding insult to injury.

Choosing not to respond to the slate's negatively positive reinforcement, Link very carefully untangled the paraglider from the branches of the tree he'd crashed into, folded it until he could store it on his back, and then released the death grip he'd had on the tree trunk with his legs. Unfortunately, he was so focused on getting the paraglider stowed away that he forgot to actually grab onto the tree with his hands afterwards.

_"I'm trying my damnedest,"_  Sheik added after the disastrous, though very fast, return to the ground,  _"but I can't really put a positive spin on this. It generally helps to actually_ grab _the tree when climbing down one."_

He was quiet for another few seconds before adding:

_"At least you didn't break anything?"_

"I th-think I p-preferred you wh-when you d-didn't try t-to b-be n-nice," Link muttered.

* * *

He gradually got the hang of handling the paraglider. Granted, he wasn't  _thrilled_  by the idea of being chased off a cliff by a moblin (the bigger, fouler tempered cousin of bokoblins), but at least it made him less nervous about throwing caution (and himself) to the wind.

He could have done without Sheik cackling like a maniac the entire time, however, apparently done with the positive reinforcement for now.

_"Fear is the most effective teacher, it seems,"_  the Sheikah said after they'd landed on the other bank of the river. The current was too strong for him to swim across it, and Link had been reluctantly looking for a cliff high enough to paraglide from instead when he'd tripped and crashed into the moblin's campsite.  _"You should piss off moblins more often!"_

"I d-didn't  _mean_  t-to knock his s-soup over!" Link protested.

On the other side of the river, the moblin was standing on the cliff he'd jumped from, waving its fists angrily at them and bellowing something that was lost in the roaring of the river.

_"Meh, according to the tower database they're all servants of Ganon anyway,"_  Sheik said matter-of-factly.  _"They don't deserve soup."_

* * *

Link bowed to the ancient monk as they disappeared into thin air, their essence finally unbound from the shrine by his successful completion of its trial.

"Th-Thank you," he said quietly, offering a silent prayer for the monk's soul. His voice echoed throughout the shrine, bouncing off the walls. He hated the sound of it. To him, it was weak and uncertain. Nothing like that of a knight.

As he walked back towards the elevator that would take them back up to the surface near the Duelling Peaks, he noticed that his companion was unusually quiet. Come to think of it, Sheik barely said anything at all inside the shrines, only breaking the silence to offer suggestions on how to complete the trials.

"Sheik?" he said, lowering his voice so it wouldn't make another echo. Bad enough that Sheik had to hear it under normal conditions.

_"Hm?"_  the slate grunted.

"A-Are you a-all right?"

_"As far as my current condition allows, yes,"_  he replied.  _"Why do you ask?"_

Link wondered if it was worth risking another argument for the sake of his curiosity. "Y-You're always s-so quiet in these p-places..."

_"Am I? I hadn't noticed,"_ Sheik said in an off-handed tone. It wasn't very convincing. He didn't offer anything else, and Link decided to leave the matter alone for now.

It wasn't until they made camp that night that Sheik apparently decided to elaborate, beginning to speak just as Link was making himself comfortable on a bedroll he'd salvaged from an old army camp.

_"The monks in the shrines...they're like me,"_  he said, almost startling Link.  _"Stuck in the same place, though they've been waiting, what, thousands of years? That could have been me, only stuck in this slate, which is like a different sort of cage. What if you hadn't woken up when you did? I'd still be waiting...I don't know, I just feel...disrespectful when I speak in the shrines. They have enough troubles without me adding to them."_

Not that being disrespectful has bothered you before, Link almost said, but caught himself before his tongue began forming the words. He didn't understand it, but he'd let Sheik have this.

Honestly, he was quite sure the slate shutting up was a big contributor to his being able to solve the puzzles in the shrines to begin with. It made it so much easier to think without the (admittedly attractive) voice continually speaking its mind, letting him focus on the trial.

_"You should get some sleep,"_  Sheik said finally.  _"I'll keep watch and wake you at dawn."_

"M-More data to g-go th-through?" Link asked.

_"Something like that,"_ the Sheikah replied.  _"Recovering the damaged data is my priority now, though. I'm making some progress, but it's slower than I'd like. I'm hoping that activating another tower or two will help—add to my processing power."_

Link hummed in response, unsure of what processing power was, but if Sheik needed it he'd be happy to help him get it.

* * *

_"West Necluda tower activated,"_  Sheik's voice spoke mechanically as the tower came alive around Link.  _"Tower nodes offline, network incomplete. Distilling information from local cache. Collating existing data."_

Once more, a drop of blue liquid fell from the central stone and looked like it was absorbed into the slate.

_"This is getting better and better!"_  Sheik exclaimed after an agonisingly long moment of no activity.

Once more, Sheik chose to project his image, walking around. This time, the image was a lot more complete, clearly filled in by the additional data Sheik had collected from this tower. His projection still didn't have a face, however, its details obscured.

Despite that unnerving bit, Link liked it when Sheik did this. It gave the Sheikah a bit more presence in Link's life—made him feel less alone, knowing that his companion was more than just a voice, even if it was just temporarily when activating the towers.

_"I've combined the existing map with geological data from this tower,"_ Sheik said amidst a constant stream of words that made no sense to Link, but he was more than happy for Sheik to enjoy this moment.  _"It should be more complete now, and guess what?"_

"Wh-What?" Link asked dutifully.

_"There's people nearby!"_

* * *

Link left the Duelling Peaks Stable with a smile on his face, despite the early hour. He'd slept better than usual, the smell of horse strangely lulling in combination with a proper bed.

The people there, while very kind, had made him nervous at first. After all, he had no idea whose side they were on...or if they'd recognise him as the person responsible for the miserable status quo.

Granted, the last one was an irrational fear given that a hundred years had passed since his monumental failure at defeating Calamity Ganon, and no one would expect the knight who'd fucked everything up still looked like the seventeen-year-old he'd been at the time...but still...

They'd treated him with nothing but kindness, however, and even offered him a discount after taking in his dishevelled appearance (and recounting an unfortunate encounter with an octorok in the nearby river).

The stable master had offered him a few tips on taming the wild horses that roamed the nearby plains, and Link had thanked him politely even though he highly doubted he'd be able to just sneak up on one of the beasts and bend it to his will. It made for an interesting conversation at least.

Sheik had even kept his mouth shut for most of his stay. Link suspected it was because he didn't want to ruin the hospitality they'd shown Link...and possibly (or rather definitely) that a disembodied voice coming from a strange device was bound to raise a few eyebrows...and who knew how many spies Ganon had out here?

Still, it was nice to meet other people. It proved that the world wasn't as empty and desolate as Link had feared, that life still went on after the disaster that had befallen Hyrule. Things were dangerous, of course, but Hylians were nothing if not hardy and stubborn, it seemed.

The people there had even confirmed that Kakariko Village was intact, its resident Sheikah still alive, albeit somewhat reduced in number. That, too, had brightened Link's mood considerably. His quest wasn't a complete bust just yet. He'd continue concentrating on the towers for now, of course, but now he knew he still had allies out here, and wasn't completely on his own.

He was so bolstered by the visit he began whistling as he crossed the bridge and began climbing the hill towards Kakariko.

To Sheik's credit, he waited for about two minutes before telling Link to shut up.

* * *

_"What...even was that thing?"_  Sheik asked a few minutes after the strange plant-looking creature called Hestu had lumbered off towards his home, thanking Link profusely for retrieving his maracas from a group of bokoblins.

Link didn't have much of answer, only that Hestu was apparently something called a Korok, and was a victim of bullying by his own kind, and something of an outcast. That alone made Link want to help Hestu in any way he could. No one should have to suffer such treatment by their own kin.

_"Bit of a simpleton, if you ask me,"_ Sheik said after Link voiced what little analysis he could offer.

"N-No one did," the Hylian said sharply.

The rest of the day was spent in tense silence, Link's good mood thoroughly squashed.

* * *

_"You're doing fine, just don't look down."_

Of course, as anyone would after being told that, Link looked down. The world began tilting at an angle, and he quickly focused back on the side of the tower, fingers tightening at the rung-like carvings he was using to climb it.

_"You looked down, didn't you?"_  Sheik asked.

"N-No comment."

_"If I told you_ not _to jump off a cliff, would you do it just to spite me?"_

Link didn't deign to answer. He was tempted to remind Sheik of the  _numerous_  cliffs he'd been jumping off in the past few days (at the slate's behest, even!) in order to use the paraglider and, in some cases, to escape some rampaging beast Link had accidentally pissed off by virtue of...well, existing, really.

_"I have to say,"_ Sheik said as Link continued to climb the tower,  _"your wrist strength is impressive. The way you scramble up rock faces like they're just a tricky bit of flooring is admirable."_

Link nearly lost his grip at that. What was the Sheikah playing at now? Had he decided to be negatively supportive again, despite the failure from before? Before he could offer any sort of retort, Sheik forged on obliviously.

_"Do you think you trained by rock climbing a lot back then? Or did the sword training do most of the work?"_  There was a pause.  _"Or did you do_ other _sorts of training, perhaps...?"_

Link had a feeling he knew exactly what Sheik was talking about, but his already burning face was begging him not to walk into what was surely a trap. He had no idea, of course, but he hoped that it was the more... _traditional_  modes of training that had led to his surprising climbing skills.

_"This is a nice view, by the way,"_  Sheik prattled on.  _"The bokoblin camp sort of ruins it, of course, but that's why you set fire to it, right? To purge its hideousness from the land?"_

"Y-Yeah," Link said, inching his foot onto the lowest platform of the tower. He specifically did not mention that the fire had been started by pure accident when one of his arrows had passed through the campfire and landed in a pile of dry firewood...and then spread before he could do anything about it.

_"Not an accident at all, no sir,"_  Sheik said.  _"Purely intentional."_

Link wasn't sure if Sheik was teasing him or trying to preserve his dignity (and failing miserably). He chose to believe the latter, even though he strongly suspected it was the former.

* * *

The projection was even more complete now, and Link could see hints of a face, though most of it was covered up by some sort of cowl, only a pair of eyes peering out at him from under unruly bangs visible. Sheik's blue-tinged image was, once again, marching back and forth as he spoke excitedly about yet another wealth of data he'd recovered from the activation of the Hateno tower.

_"You did well, Link,"_  he said, an unmistakeable joyous tone to his voice, which only made it (to Link's shame) more attractive.  _"At this rate, we'll have the network up and running in no time."_

Link nodded, resting his back against the tower railing, watching his companion nearly giddy with excitement. He preferred this version of Sheik far more than the one he'd bickered with all day yesterday. Granted, that, in turn, was an improvement over the chilly silence between them after the Hestu encounter, but Sheik's derision of the poor creature had really struck a nerve in him. He'd made his position on it quite clear, and while Sheik didn't really apologise as such, he promised (sort of) that he would keep similar opinions to himself.

_"Hm, seems the stable people were right—there's another village nearby called Hateno that survived the disaster. Want to go there?"_

Link shook his head. "M-Maybe later," he said. "After K-Kakariko."

_"Of course, have to stay focused,"_  Sheik agreed.

Link nearly sighed in relief. He'd been mentally preparing himself for the Kakariko visit in the past few days—the thought of so many people, so many faces, in one place at the same time had made his stomach roil with nervous tension. He wasn't sure he could handle  _another_  village so soon.

_"Well, the geo data confirms Kakariko's position,"_  Sheik said, the map on his screen displaying a small valley near his original marker.  _"With the paraglider, we should reach it by noon."_  The projection paused, looking at Link.  _"You ready? Or do you need a little more time to prepare?"_

Link froze. Had Sheik noticed his nervousness about the visit to the village? He'd been sure he'd been hiding it so well...

_"Link, I'm monitoring your heartbeat and internal temperature, among other things, at all times. Every time we've spoken about the village, your heart rate has sped up considerably, and your skin has broken out in cold sweat. You're nervous about it, and while I don't understand why, we can't have you suffering another panic attack when we're going there to gain allies. So, if you require more time to prepare yourself for it, then take as much as you need."_

As he spoke, the projection crossed its arms, looking contemplative.

"Y-You m-monitor me?" Link asked, his voice small. So he wasn't as good an actor as he'd thought. Sheik had seen through his ruse the entire time. And yet, he'd said nothing...

_"Not consciously,"_ Sheik said, sounding a little embarrassed.  _"There are certain functions of the slate that I haven't been able to gain access to yet, including a specific set of sensor applications. I can't shut them off, basically,"_  he added when Link's eyebrows knitted with confusion.  _"I try to ignore them, but as it turns out I can't; the readings are pretty much flowing into my mind all the time."_

"Huh..."

_"So, with that said, do you need a break?"_

It was tempting to say yes. The stable had been...manageable. There had been very few guests, and the stable employees had left him mostly to his own devices. Kakariko, though... The idea of setting up camp at the top of the tower and spending the night there was far more appealing than putting himself in the middle of a crowded village, full of people and faces and voices...

...but then, how much time would he need to regain the momentum he'd built up so far? Days? Weeks? And what would Sheik think about that? The Sheikah got impatient if Link took too long to finish the washing up after supper. He seemed fine with Link taking a break for now, but there was no guarantee that patience wouldn't snap after a few hours of no activity.

"N-No, I'm fine," Link said, shaking his head. "I c-can keep g-going."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yes."

Sheik nodded.  _"All right, then. Kakariko's north-west of here. Almost a straight shot with the paraglider."_  The projection faded away, and the slate was released from the pedestal.  _"Ready when you are."_

"A-All right," Link said, retrieving the slate and attaching it to his belt. He then pulled the paraglider out of his pack, unfurling it.

How such a thing was able to take his weight was beyond him, and Sheik's attempts to explain the concepts of, and relationships between, airspeed velocity, aerodynamics, and carrying weight had not helped. If anything, that only served to confuse him even further. In the end, he'd simply chosen to go with it, accepting that such a flimsy-looking device could carry him on the wind.

Minutes later, as he rode the winds across the cliffs of Hateno towards Kakariko, he heard Sheik saying something too quiet to hear over the wind howling in his ears.

"What?!" Link said.

_"Nothing!"_  Sheik answered.

Link could have sworn, however, that he heard the words  _hands_  and  _strong_ coming from the slate.

* * *

Kakariko was more peaceful than Link had expected. According to Sheik, the Sheikah as a people focused on two things: the martial arts, and science. Individuals tended to favour one path over the other, resulting in a cultural duality that other races found off-putting. When Link had asked him what path Sheik had chosen, he'd had no answer, strangely enough.

However, the description of the people had not prepared Link for the small, cosy-looking village nestled in the small valley he'd just entered. Houses lined both sides of the central road that passed through the village, yards covered in lush and bursting full vegetable patches and fruit trees.

The people who roamed this place looked nothing like the warriors Link had described, wearing practical outfits clearly made for farming and other professions that resulted in wear and tear. Very few carried weapons save for the individuals Link assumed to be guards, while all other weapons he could see clearly also doubled as tools.

They mostly left him alone; a few of the guards gave him suspicious looks, but everyone else kept a respectful (or careful) distance as he made his way to the biggest house in the village, which was framed by a pair of twin waterfalls behind it.

A pair of Sheikah were standing guard in front of the house, watching him approach with narrowed eyes.

"That's close enough, Hylian," one of them said at about five paces away, his accent nearly identical to Sheik's. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Link made a few false starts, but he managed to force out the (supposed) standard Sheikah greeting in their own tongue. The pronunciation was wrong, he was certain, and definitely not as fluid as Sheik had made it sound when he'd taught it to him, but...it clearly had an effect on the guards, whose eyes widened...and then narrowed even further, suspicion clear on their faces.

"So you know how to greet us," the first one said, while the other's hand clenched tighter around his spear. "That still does not explain what you want."

"I n-need t-to sp-speak with y-your l-leader," Link stuttered, aware that his speech was getting worse, his heart already beating faster than normal. Cold sweat was breaking out across his forehead, and he knew Sheik's sensors must have been going crazy. Sheik kept silent, however, as per their agreement. A trump card was a trump card, even a particularly foul-mouthed one.

"No."

It was a logical answer to such a request from a complete stranger who'd just brazenly butchered your language to your face, and Link wasn't very surprised by it. It still made his stomach give a plunge, and he stood there gaping for a moment before he found his voice again.

"I-It's v-v-vital th-that I sp-speak w-w-with—"

"The answer is no, Hylian," the Sheikah said, stepping forward in a threatening way. "Now turn around and walk away, or we will make you."

"I...I..."

His trembling fingers found the slate, hoping Sheik would take the hint. He felt it grow a little warmer at his touch. He could practically hear the shrieking insults already, and—

"Is...Is that a Sheikah slate?"

A young girl had walked over to them, fingers laced together nervously. Her hair, white like every other Sheikah Link had seen so far, was kept up in a complicated-looking array of locks and buns, and a prominent red eye, identical to the symbol on the slate, was painted on her forehead. Her outfit was identical to that of the other villagers—more practical than decorative. Her eyes were big and red, and focused entirely on the slate.

"Paya," the guard began, "be careful—"

"Don't you see?" the girl, Paya, apparently, said. "This is what grandmother has been speaking about the entire time! This is the Hero of Hyrule!" She looked up, then, and her eyes met Link's. Her face immediately turned red, and she looked away. "A-Anyways," she said, "let him in!"

"We should let Impa know before—"the guard began.

_"Oh for...let us in, you idiots!"_ Sheik screamed, after which he let loose a tirade in the Sheikah tongue that left the guards' eyes wide, Paya even more of a blushing mess, and Link pale as a sheet.

_"...and I will laugh while doing it!"_  he finished in Hylian.

A long, pregnant pause fell over the five of them as the guards and Paya looked at each other, at a loss for words, before stepping aside.

"Go with him, Paya," the guard said slowly. "And call out if he tried something."

Paya hesitantly stepped forward and waved Link towards her, still unable to meet his gaze, making sure to stand on the side that didn't have the slate. "C-Come on," she said haltingly. "F-Follow me."

_"Hey Link,"_  Sheik snickered as they climbed the stairs to the leader's house,  _"I think I've found your soulmate!"_

Link buried his face in his hands, face burning with embarrassment. In the corner of his vision, he saw Paya doing the same.

Sheik cackled.

* * *

"...and then I brought him inside, grandmother," Paya finished, kneeling at tower of pillows. On top of them, a supremely old Sheikah woman was sitting, her wrinkled face not even twitching as she observed Link with a sharp, red-eyed gaze that did not reflect her age whatsoever. It was a chilling look, analytical, carefully deciding whether or not she considered him a threat.

She tilted her head to the side slightly, the chains on her hat rattling slightly, her lips stretching in a tiny smile.

"So," she said, her voice rough, "you're finally awake. It has been quite a long time, Link." the smile turned into a grin as she slapped her thigh with delight. "I am much older now, but...you remember me, don't you?"

Link couldn't find the words, not even to say he didn't remember her at all. There was no recollection whatsoever of this old woman in his mind.

Such a disappointment, not only to myself, he thought bitterly.

The old woman frowned at the lack of an answer. "What is the matter?" she asked. "You are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you. Those eyes..." Her red bore into his blue. "They lack the light of familiarity." She leaned forward. "It is I, courageous one, Impa. Surely you must at least remember the name Impa?"

Link wanted so badly to answer in the affirmative, to remember this tiny, old woman who clearly knew  _him_ , but the hole in his memories only seemed to grow into a bigger, darker abyss, mocking him with the absence of his life's experiences. He could only give her an uncomfortable look in return.

Her eyes widened, her shoulders lowering a little with disappointment. "I see...so you have lost your memory."

_"Ding ding, we have a winner!"_

Impa's eyes fell to the slate, narrowing. "You will speak when spoken to, young man," she said dismissively before returning her attention to Link. "Well, it matters not. In fact, that may actually be a blessing in disguise for the time being."

How? What good was Link without the memories of his knightly self?

_"Don't ignore me, you old bag!"_

"Dearest Link," Impa continued, doing just that, "please come a bit closer."

Link did so, kneeling beside Paya as the younger Sheikah shuffled a little out of the way.

_"Hey, are you listening?!"_  Sheik shrieked.

As she spoke of the events of a hundred years ago, Link felt a slight tug at his heart. This woman...she clearly cared for him. He could hear it in her voice—even a hundred years after his failure, she recognised him and didn't yell at him for allowing the disaster to happen.

Sheik tried to butt into the conversation more than once, but Impa steadfastly ignored him, and Link followed suit.

"...the words that the princess risked her life to impart to you...I cannot pass them on to someone who lacks conviction," she said gravely towards the end, fixing him with another analytical gaze. "Are you prepared to risk your life for the greater good?"

Every fibre of him screamed at him to say no, to run in the opposite direction, to find a hole to hide in until the end times put him out of his misery...but in her eyes, he also saw hope, and utter belief in him. He could not for the life of him understand where the old woman saw any sort of potential within him, but she definitely did. He couldn't disappoint her. Wouldn't disappoint her. Not again.

He nodded firmly, not trusting his voice.

She slapped her thigh again, grinning. "Ha! Not a memory to your name, yet you are as intent as ever to charge forward with only courage and justice on your side. You have not changed a bit. Once a hero, always a hero."

I'm not a hero, Link thought, smiling hesitantly in return. But I'm trying to be.

She didn't seem to mind his not speaking, and forged on. "Very well. Since you have lost your memory, I shall recount for you all that has happened..."

* * *

Link's mind was reeling from the tale of the four divine beasts, and the loss of their pilots. He'd thought to gain allies and a clear guideline on what to do next from visiting Kakariko...and he supposed he  _did_ , only now he apparently had more work cut out for him than he imagined. Four divine beasts to awaken, a tower network to reactivate, an ancient malevolent evil to defeat, and a princess to save. It was a wonder he didn't suffer a panic attack right then and there, for all his heart was trying to explode out of his chest.

"The Sheikah slate will guide you on your way," Impa continued, giving the slate a critical look. "Provided it can behave itself."

_"I'll show you behave, hag!"_

"You must go where it tells you, and meet with each leader there." Her ability to ignore Sheik's voice and insults was nothing short of astonishing, and Link briefly wondered if she could teach him how to do it as well. The effect the lack of attention had on his companion was remarkable as well—at first it only made him louder and angrier, but as it continued he seemed to be...subdued? Almost like he tired himself out. Like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

That image alone was almost worth the mortifying start to this meeting.

And then Impa delivered the final blow:

"...it seems that your Sheikah slate is not yet complete."

_"Not complete?!"_

Paya had to cover her ears at the volume.

"The device Princess Zelda left you is your guide and also your memory. I believe someone at the research lab in Hateno Village might be able to help you...and perhaps correct this one's attitude."

Finally, Impa looked at the slate again, and Sheik's insult was silenced at the same moment. "This voice...it claims it is one of our people?" she asked.

"Y-Yes," Link said. "H-His n-name is Sh-Sheik."

"I-It spoke our l-language, grandmother," Paya added.

_"I am not an 'it'!"_  Sheik protested.

"May I have a few moments with  _him_  alone?" Impa asked. "I am rather curious..."

_"Link, don't you_ dare _leave me with this old harpy!"_

Wordlessly, Link unclipped Sheik from his belt and set it down on the floor in front of Impa. He and Paya then stepped outside, where they shared nervous glances (well, tried to, at least, on account of neither of them being able to meet each other's eyes).

* * *

"So...Sheik, is it?" Impa asked.

_"A keen observer, aren't you?"_  Sheik said.  _"No wonder you're in charge around here."_

"For someone who claims to be part of the Sheikah tribe, you show remarkably little respect for your elder and chief," Impa continued. "Tell me, young Sheik, how much longer do you believe you can test my patience?"

_"Based on what I've seen so far, quite a bit longer. What could you possibly do to me, old woman? In case you haven't noticed, I'm trapped in the slate the hero needs to complete his quest."_

"I suppose I could withhold the fact that I have some degree of knowledge regarding the nature of your existence," Impa mused, scratching her chin. "After all, Link doesn't need  _you_  to complete his quest, just the slate. He will simply have to put up with your obnoxious voice for the duration of it."

_"...you know who I am?"_  Sheik asked uncertainly.

"Not exactly, but I know someone who might," Impa said. "Though I find myself unwilling to divulge this information based on your behaviour so far."

Sheik grunted.  _"Fine, I'm sorry. Is that what you wanted to hear."_

"An apology would be good, yes, but only if it is genuine," Impa said mildly. "And I don't believe you are capable of one."

_"Oh, for...okay, fine. I am very sorry for my behaviour, Master Impa. Please forgive me for trying to hurry along a process that is already taking forever because your hero is an anxiety-ridden mess!"_

"So close, and yet so far," Impa said, shaking her head sadly. She slid off her pillow with surprising ease and agility for her age, kneeling in front of the slate, glaring down at it. "It would appear I have to take some personal interest in the correction of your attitude, young one." She reached out to the slate.

_"What...what are you doing? Keep your grubby hands to yourself, hag!"_

* * *

Sheik's scream could be heard all over Kakariko.

* * *

"I-It looks g-good on y-you," Paya said as she stepped around Link, tugging at the various straps that held the shoulder protectors in place.

"A proper Sheikah warrior," Claree, the shopkeeper, said, nodding vigorously in agreement.

Link blushed under the praise, rubbing his arm nervously, happy that the face mask was covering up his cheeks. "Th-Thank you," he said. He wasn't sure about the sticks holding up his hair, but they certainly seemed to do the job...and he found he quite liked how it looked in the mirror.

"Y-You're w-welcome," Paya said, a smile hidden by her hands.

Link liked Paya. She was kind, and sweet, and gentle. He found he actually didn't need to hold a conversation with her to feel comfortable (mostly on account that neither of them were able to get through a single sentence without stumbling over their own tongue).

She'd taken him on a tour of the village while Impa and Sheik, neither of them able to listen to the slate's grating shrieks for very long. Once they'd passed the clothes shop, Paya had taken a look at the Link's excuse for an outfit (ragged trousers and boots, and a doublet that was far too warm for the environment around here), and pulled him inside.

"I d-don't h-have m-much m-money!" he'd protested helplessly.

"I-I'm sure g-grandmother won't l-let you g-go around in r-rags," she'd said and started talking to Claree, who'd immediately started measuring Link and more or less thrusting the Sheikah uniform into his arms.

It was better than his rags from before, that was for certain. The fabric was of high quality, surprisingly tough but still light enough not to be stifling. The pauldrons, shin protectors, and bracers were nice, too. The mask offered him a sense of security he hadn't expected, especially when surrounded by other people. And the boots didn't chafe at his heels, which was a true mercy.

"Th-The mask is n-nice, r-right?" Paya said quietly as Claree busied herself with something behind the counter. When Link nodded, she smiled. "I f-figured you w-would l-like it."

"I'm n-not Sh-Sheikah, th-though," Link said. "Is it r-really all right f-for me to w-wear th-this?"

"The outfit is generally reserved for Sheikah only," Claree answered for Paya as she returned with a white scarf and two sets of bandages. She wrapped the scarf around his neck, and then the bandages around the bracers. "For stability," she clarified at his confused look. "However, we are more than willing to make an exception for the Hero of Hyrule," she finished, stepping back and looking him up and down. "Perfect. All you're missing is red eyes."

He blushed even more fiercely under the combined weight of their scrutiny. He was grateful, really. They didn't owe him a thing, and yet they'd seen fit to clothe him with what appeared to be a very expensive set of armour.

"I'll send the bill to Impa," Claree said, looking at Link's pack and equipment. "Might want to see about getting him outfitted with a better sword and shield—these look like they're about to fall apart."

"I-I'll t-talk to h-her," Paya said, bowing gratefully to the older woman. Link did the same, which had the shop keep cooing and pinching Link's cheek through the mask. "Th-Thank you, C-Claree!"

"Come back soon, dears," she called after them as they left. "I wonder if there will be a wedding soon," she muttered to herself.

* * *

To Link's surprise, Impa was waiting outside her house for the two of them. She held Sheik gingerly in both hands and quickly handed the slate to Link as he approached.

"You've outfitted him, I see," she said to Paya, who nodded. "I was going to suggest the same thing myself." She studied Link's appearance. "Quite dashing."

"Th-Thank you," Link said, clipping the slate onto his belt. "H-How was th-the talk?"

"We have...come to an agreement, I would say," Impa said, looking at the slate. "Don't you agree,  _nephew_?" she asked pointedly.

For a minute, Link thought Sheik had gone mute, or Impa had done something to silence him, but then Sheik spoke, his voice oddly quiet and submissive:  _"Yes, aunt."_

"And you will behave like a proper representative of our people once you and Link take to the road once more?"

_"Yes, aunt,"_  Sheik replied again. He definitely wasn't happy about this development.

" _And_  you will keep your unsavoury comments to yourself?"

_"...yes, aunt."_

"Good boy," she said, turning her attention back to Link and smiling happily. "Go and see our blacksmith before you leave, Link. He will see that you're properly equipped. You are more than welcome to stay the night, of course, but I imagine you are eager to get back into it."

Link wouldn't actually mind another night in a proper bed, but he had a feeling something would explode if he spent the night here—either the slate or something else, like the capillaries in his cheeks. So he nodded. "Y-Yes, I-Impa." He nearly called her aunt as well. Thank the Goddess for the mask, he thought.

"Paya, I trust you can escort him on his way?" Impa said with a knowing smile as she turned back to her house, letting one of the guards take her arm and support her up the stairs. "Come back when you have recovered your memories, Link," she said over her shoulder. "I will have something for you by then."

* * *

Leaving Kakariko went by in a blur. Paya took him to the blacksmith, where he was given a long, slender, slightly curved blade of much higher quality than the rusty longsword he'd used so far, as well as a black-painted shield with the Sheikah eye symbol on it.

"Perfect for stealthy manoeuvres," the blacksmith had assured him. "Treat them right, and they'll treat  _you_  right."

Another stop by one of the gardens, and Link's pack was full of food, both perishable and non-perishable. The Sheikah had no intention of letting him starve on the road.

He thanked the blacksmith and garden owner profusely, almost embarrassed at the kindness he was being shown despite his earlier failure.

Sheik, surprisingly, was quiet the entire time.

"S-So...h-here we a-are," Paya said, pausing by the village gates. "T-Take this r-road and y-you w-will reach H-Hateno Village."

"Th-Thank you, P-Paya," Link said, smiling at the Sheikah who'd managed to put him at ease in the course of a single afternoon. "F-For everything."

_"Goddess...there really are two of them..."_  Sheik muttered quietly.

"Sh-Shush, you," Link said.

* * *

Link touched the spot on his forehead where Paya had kissed him for the fifteenth time. She'd done it quickly, so fast he'd barely realised it happened before she retreated quickly, wishing him luck and telling him to return whenever he wished. All in a stutter so bad it was a wonder he understood even a single word.

_"You two really are made for each other,"_ Sheik said, sighing dramatically.  _"At least you'll never run out of things to talk about, since the two of you never manage to finish a conversation."_

Link rolled his eyes. The words were not pleasant, but Sheik's tone was far from venomous. If anything, he sounded tired. Like the conversation with Impa had been far more taxing than Link had expected.

"Wh-What d-did you and I-Impa t-talk about?" he asked as he tended to the fire, careful not to let the flames get too high.

_"Not much. Just Sheikah stuff."_

"Y-You screamed."

_"She sat on me."_

"L-Liar."

_"It was a private conversation and none of your business."_

"O-Okay..."

Link was halfway through his supper when Sheik spoke up again.  _"She adopted me."_

"Hm?"

_"She was so horrified by my behaviour she assumed personal responsibility for me,"_  Sheik clarified.  _"Made me her kinda-sorta nephew. I am...unsure of how to feel about it."_

"M-Makes you a r-real member of the c-clan, d-doesn't it?" Link said, smiling a little.

_"I suppose..."_ He cleared his non-existent throat.  _"A-Anyway, Hateno's next, right? Apparently, there's a Sheikah research laboratory there. They can help us unlock the slate's remaining functions."_

That sounded good to Link. Once the slate was fully functional, they'd have plenty of tools and weapons on their side, which surely meant that reaching the Zora would be easier.

As he tucked himself into his bedroll for the night, comfortably full, he could have sworn he heard Sheik muttering to himself.

_"I hope she's not as bad as her sister..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Never piss off Impa. She will adopt you and discipline you like only a clan head can!**


	4. Selective Truth

Link hunkered down inside a small cave he'd found along the cliffs leading up to the village of Hateno. A sudden rainstorm had caught them by surprise, and attempting to forge ahead had simply led to...an incident.

His fingertips were still tingling from said incident, and he couldn't help but throw the occasional resentful glance towards the slate, which he'd propped up against the cave wall.

_"Don't give me that look,"_  Sheik said after a while.  _"How was I supposed to know that rusty piece of crap you insisted on lugging with you could act like a lightning rod?_ You're _the one who insisted on cutting across the field instead of sticking to the cliffs, where you'd have some cover."_

Link admitted he was partly at fault, but it was Sheik who'd suggested they keep going in the first place instead of seeking shelter immediately. Granted, the only shelter nearby at the time had been a camp full of bokoblins and moblins, and Link highly doubted he'd be able to take them all on at once.

Therefore, he felt a little annoyed with Sheik, and more than a little angry at himself for not throwing away the rusty soldier's sword after the Sheikah had so kindly given him one of their own blades.

He shivered and turned his attention back to the fire he was attempting to start. So far, he'd had no luck—the wood and kindling were soaked. The flint wouldn't even create proper sparks, his hands kept fumbling with it.

_"There's no point,"_ Sheik said.  _"It's too wet."_

Link sighed and leaned back against the cave wall, staring at the pouring rain outside the entrance. He wasn't even all that wet—the Sheikah armour seemed to repel the water quite effectively—but he felt the need to occupy his hands with something. Just sitting around and waiting for the rain to stop—it was at odds with the perceived urgency of his quest.

Quest.

Now there's a word.

In his opinion, a more appropriate word for the whole thing was  _Disaster_ , or  _Catastrophe_. Things had gone relatively well so far, but he knew deep in his heart that sooner or later, he'd do something that would screw up every bit of progress he'd made until now. Maybe a repeat of the whatever incident had led to his needing a century to recover from his injuries? That'd be quite an end to this journey, wouldn't it? And this time, there wouldn't be anyone to drag him to the Shrine of Resurrection...

_"Hey."_

He looked up. The screen of the slate had lit up.

_"Talk to me."_

He blinked. "A-About wh-what?"

_"Anything,"_ Sheik said.  _"I can see the gears turning in that blonde head of yours. You're thinking about all the ways this could go wrong, aren't you? Or how badly you're going to personally fuck up something that leads to Ganon winning?"_

Link pulled his mask a little higher. "H-How...?"

_"I'm psychic,"_  Sheik said matter-of-factly. At Link's surprised look, he snickered.  _"Nah, not really. You're just really easy to read. And I like to think I've gotten to know you a little better lately. I know you're a natural pessimist, like me."_

He didn't want to admit that Sheik was right, but Link had to admit that his thoughts had taken a mostly negative turn as of late, despite the kindness he'd encountered at both the stable and in Kakariko. In his mind, they would be the exceptions, not the rule.

_"And given your...nerves...I also know that whenever you go quiet and broody, your thoughts revolve around how you fucked up in the past, how you will fuck up in the present, and how badly things will_ get _fucked up when you fuck up. Am I somewhere in the vicinity of being correct?"_

Link nodded.

_"I'd tell you not to think about it at all, that your fears are irrational and make no sense, but...I think we both know that's not an option. You can't choose what to think about. So instead, I'll have to distract you. So...do you think Impa was_ always _that tiny, or has she gradually turned into a prune over the years?"_

He snorted. Imagining Impa in her prime was a difficult thing to do after meeting the little old lady she was these days. "I d-don't know," he said. "W-Weren't y-you going t-to be r-respectful?" he asked.

_"What Impa doesn't know can't hurt her,"_  Sheik said conspiratorially.  _"I promised to be respectful in public—this isn't public, is it?"_

"T-True."

_"I'm guessing she looked a lot like Paya,"_  Sheik continued.  _"Without the speech impediment, though. Or maybe she, too, was a blushing, stuttering mess in front of boys she liked. Now there's an amusing thought."_

As if on cue, Link blushed as well. "D-Don't be m-mean to P-Paya," he scolded. "Sh-She's nice." It took him a moment to catch on. "Wh-What do you m-mean, 'likes'?"

_"Oh my goddess..."_  Sheik groaned.  _"Are you kidding me? She took one look at you and was reduced to an utter mess. I saw the kiss, you know. She may have hit your forehead, but in her mind she was aiming a little further south. She's got it for you. Hard."_

"C-Can't be," Link said, shaking his head. What on earth would Paya see in  _him_ , of all people? "M-Must have b-been s-something else."

_"The worst part is that she probably doesn't even realise it herself,"_  Sheik continued.  _"You're both equally oblivious, so it wouldn't surprise me. Bloody soulmates, the pair of you."_

"You're imagining th-things," Link said with a groan, rubbing his eyes with his thumbs so hard he saw sparks. "Sh-She was just b-being n-nice," he said again firmly, unsure if he was trying to convince Sheik or himself. Maybe both.

_"My sensors do not lie,"_  Sheik said smugly.  _"Plus, I'm not blind."_

There was a long, pregnant pause in the conversation. Then Sheik spoke again, a little quieter than before.

_"Do you like her?"_  he asked.

"Y-Yes," Link said. "I d-do."

_"I don't mean in general,"_  Sheik muttered.  _"I meant in...you know..._ like _her."_

Link shifted uncomfortably. Did he like Paya? Looking past the ridiculousness of someone like him being with someone as nice and pretty and smart as her...well...maybe? He wasn't sure. Truth be told, he didn't know what  _that_  felt like—he found it difficult enough to differentiate between the usual things he felt to begin with sometimes—having to take something new into account was just...

_"Never mind,"_  Sheik said after noticing the apparent discomfort the question was causing.  _"It's not really important."_

"Th-Then wh-why d-did you ask?"

_"Hell if I know,"_ Sheik mumbled.  _"Looks like the rain is letting up."_

It was true. The rain was indeed growing lighter and lighter by the minute, the darkest of the clouds already moving out of sight, giving way to cracks of blue sky and brilliant shafts of sunlight. The sound of thunder was becoming distant.

Mood instantly brightening, Link gathered his equipment and clipped Sheik onto his belt. The reprieve from the rain seemed to only be temporary—already a nasty set of black clouds were gathering in the distance, but they appeared to be slow-moving. According the map, Hateno wasn't far away. He could make it.

He briefly considered probing a little further into Sheik's sudden question, wondering if the slate had a little crush on Paya and started being obnoxious about it as a coping mechanism. He decided not to, however. There'd be plenty of time for such conversations later. Now he just wanted to get to Hateno before  _another_  rainstorm decided to fry him.

* * *

"Sh-Sheik,  _no_!"

Link could barely keep himself from shouting in horror.

_"What? What did I do_ now _?"_ Sheik asked.

"H-He's a  _k-kid_!"

_"You're never too young or too old to learn to fight,"_  the Sheikah said.  _"You don't want to him to be able to defend himself?"_

"N-Not b-by p-picking fights w-with w-wolves!"

_"Tch, you're no fun. Fine... Bugger off, kid, we've got business to attend to."_

"Sheik!"

* * *

As it turned out, Sheik found it very difficult to keep his mouth shut around the children of Hateno Village. The youngsters kept crowding around Link, impeding his progress through the little town  _just_  for a chance to hear Sheik's annoyed voice telling them to piss off. They just found it delightful.

_"Away with you, you little bastards!"_

A wave of giggles was the only reaction, and the kids began to tug and pull at Link's arms, dragging him all over the place. Panicking internally, Link let them do as they pleased, praying that he would come out the other end of this alive and well...and that the adults wouldn't think of him as some twisted version of the old fairy tale with...oh, what was it again? Some flutist who was actually a kidnapper?

To his relief (and a little annoyance that they wouldn't interfere with his current plight), the adults of the village only watched with happy smiles as the stranger clad in Sheikah armour turned out to be a complete pushover who simply couldn't say no when confronted with a smiling child and a pleading voice.

They winced a bit, however, at Sheik's gradually louder shouting. As long as the kids enjoyed it, however, they clearly weren't about to ruin their fun.

Only the arrival of the second rainstorm freed Link from the horde of children, and he was able to stumble his way into the inn. Several of the adults from before were in the tavern section, grinning knowingly at him as he went to the counter, spending some of his meagre supply of rupees (thoughtfully provided by raided bokoblin camps) on a room for the night.

"Been a while since we've seen a new face around here," one of the men said before Link could retreat to his room, nerves already frazzled by the amount of new faces and voices around him. "They were bound to get excited. Hope they didn't bother you too much."

"I-It's f-fine," Link said, trying to extricate himself from the impending conversation before it was too late.

"And that trick with the voice, that was brilliant," a woman said, looking closer at him. "How'd you do it?"

It's not a trick, Link wanted to say, but his tongue failed to cooperate at the moment, so he simply tilted his head to the side, hoping that the gesture came off more as mysterious than anything else.

"Ventriloquism, I bet," another said.

The patrons of the tavern had begun to congregate towards him, and Link was starting to feel trapped. He slinked his way along the wall, but as soon as he'd managed to exchange a word or nod with one curious Hylian, another was there to replace them.

"So, what's your name, stranger?"

"What's with the outfit?"

"You grow up with the Sheikah, or something?"

"Are you a warrior?"

"What business brought you to Hateno?"

It was hard to breathe, what little air he managed to draw in was immediately expelled as a small gasp, hyperventilation causing his vision to tunnel. His heartbeat was in his ears, deafeningly loud. He reached out and steadied himself against the wall.

_"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but I am weary from my travels. All I want is to retreat to my room for the night and get some rest. I would be more than happy to speak with you in the morning, when I am not about to drop dead from exhaustion."_

Link wasn't the one speaking, but it  _was_  his voice coming from the slate. Not a single stutter anywhere to be heard, though, which only further confirmed that he wasn't the one speaking. Vision clearing a little, he glanced down at the slate. Sheik's screen was shining brightly.

To his surprise, the villagers backed away, looking apologetic.

"Sorry, mister," one said. "Guess we got a little carried away ourselves. Never too old to unleash that inner child, right?"

They laughed, and Link managed a weak smile beneath his mask, nodding.

"N-No apologies n-necessary," he said, finally finding his voice again. "I—"

_"I bid you all a good night."_

Being interrupted by himself was an odd experience, but he took his own voice's hint and quickly retreated upstairs, locking his door firmly before depositing his pack on the floor and throwing himself face-down on the bed, exhaling into the sheets.

"Sh-Sheik?" he asked after a long moment of collecting himself.

_"You rang?"_  Sheik asked in a fake, deep voice. His own, this time.

"H-How did you d-do th-that?"

_"It's amazing what one can do with a few samples of someone's voice,"_  Sheik said, and Link could  _feel_  the smugness emanating from the slate.  _"Wouldn't you say?"_

Link's breath hitched when Sheik switched partway through to speaking with Paya's voice instead.

_"I discovered the tools a few days ago,"_  Impa's rough voice said.  _"Quite useful, I think,"_  he finished with Link's voice.

"H-How?"

It was strange—the fake voices had the same distant, slightly muffled quality of Sheik's normal voice, but other than that they were completely spot-on.

_"For situations like the one I just got you out of, for one,"_  Sheik said, finally returning to his own voice.  _"You were about to have another panic attack. I decided to interfere. It's good the people here are rather thick and just thought you were a good ventriloquist. The mask helped, too."_

"I w-was?"

_"You didn't notice?"_

"I...d-don't know," Link admitted. In hindsight, it was obvious, but at the time it was too hard to think about what was happening—all he knew was that he couldn't breathe, couldn't see. He relayed that to Sheik.

_"Well, you were, and I got involved. I...am sorry for doing so without your permission, but I figured starting to swear at them all wouldn't really accomplish anything useful."_

"It's...okay," Link said, too tired to argue. Technically, Sheik  _had_  helped him save a lot of face just now. "Th-Thanks..."

_"You're welcome,"_  Sheik said.  _"And...if you wish, I can use this in the future as well. In case you find it...you know...hard. I can be your voice!"_

Link wasn't sure how he felt about that. On one hand, it was a...sweet gesture. Sheik knew how embarrassed Link was about his stutter, which only got worse when he became nervous. His offer was to basically take that out of the equation, to let Link appear to be like the hero everyone expected and wanted.

...but it wouldn't be  _him_  speaking, would it? Unless they agreed upon some sort of script beforehand, Sheik would have to improvise, and then what he was saying wouldn't be  _Link's_  words.

"M-Maybe," he finally said, his eyelids heavy. "In...e-extreme c-cases."

_"Of course. Just let me know,"_  Sheik said.  _"Good night, Link."_

"Night..."

* * *

Heading out just before dawn at Sheik's suggestion turned out to be for the best. None of the other guests at the inn had risen yet, the only awake person downstairs being the innkeeper herself. She wished Link a good morning and offered him breakfast, but otherwise did not attempt to force him into conversation after he politely thanked her no.

Hateno was a sleepy village, and the villagers up at this hour were too busy with their daily chores to pay attention to the stranger making his way up the winding road that led up to the research lab, a large tower at the top of the hill, overlooking both the village and the sea. A large telescope, visible all the way from here, jutted out of the tower roof.

_"The laboratory is run by Impa's sister, Purah,"_  Sheik explained as Link walked, filling the Hylian in.  _"She was always the more scientifically minded of them, apparently. One can only hope she's not as insane as her sister."_

"I-Impa s-seemed p-pleasant to m-me," Link said.

_"Oh, sure, to_ you _she was just a sweetheart, but to_ me _..."_  he shuddered.  _"My aunt is a person to be_ feared _, Link, believe you me."_

Link smiled at Sheik calling her his aunt. Clearly the Sheikah in the slate was happy about being adopted, despite how he denied it. "I-If I-Impa is y-your aunt, d-does th-that make P-Purah y-your mother?" he asked with a grin.

_"...please do not even_ joke _about this, Link,"_  Sheik said with horror.

Link laughed.

_"At least she can't be as bad as her sister,"_ Sheik said. It sounded more like a wish than a statement.

* * *

Link couldn't help but stare at the child claiming to be Purah—Impa's  _older_  sister—as she struck a dramatic pose, standing on a  _stool_.

"Snappity Snap!"

Link could imagine Sheik's teeth grinding together.

"Anywaaaay," she said after no further reaction was forthcoming. "Linky! Do you remember any dreams from your time in the Slumber of Restoration? You don't look like you've changed a bit in the last hundred years, but  _something_  must have happened in all that time!"

I can't remember a damn thing, Link thought. Had he even dreamed at all, during that time? Also, Linky?

"Well, no matter!" she exclaimed. "I'm just happy you're still in one piece!" Her cheerful expression drooped a little, noticing his lack of reaction. "Linky? What's with that look? You do still remember me, right?"

Another person who knew the old me. Another person to disappoint. What else is new?

"I d-don't remember..." he admitted shamefully.

She gasped. "Really?! Well, I'm so shocked I don't know if I'll ever be able to recover from this! Even though, one hundred years ago, I took you to the Shrine of Resurrection after Calamity Ganon fatally wounded you...even though I was the one who put you safely into the Slumber of Restoration... Despite all that, you still don't remember me?"

She sounded so sad, and all Link could do was offer a shake of his head, feeling like utter scum. This girl—woman?—had saved his life and put him into the shrine that had healed his injuries, and he didn't even have the decency to remember her? He was worthless...

She hummed and pulled out a small notebook, muttering under her breath as she wrote something, "Hm...as expected...After a hundred years in the Slumber of Restoration, subject...has...lost...all...memories. Noted!" She blinked, eyes widening. "Oh, soooorry...I have a bad habit of taking notes rather abruptly like that." She grinned. "It's a charming quirk, isn't it?"

_"No,"_  Sheik whispered.

"Hm?" Purah said, confused. "Anyhooo...do you have any questions for me?"

"A-Aren't you a ch-child?" Link asked, unable to contain his curiosity. How the hell could this little girl, who couldn't be more than six at most, be Impa's older sister?

She stamped her feet on the stool. "How very rude!" She blinked, and then began muttering under her breath again. "Hm...or perhaps it's not rude at all. I suppose that's actually a rather logical conclusion to jump to." She looked back at Link. "Truth is, I look this way because of a failed experiment!"

_"Surprise, surprise..."_

"I could've sworn I heard..." Purah said before launching into an explanation of the age-reversing experiment. It left Link reeling. Wasn't it a little irresponsible to test such a concoction on herself?

"...and to help the one true hero, I, the one and only Purah, will restore the basic functions missing from the Sheikah Slate!" She smiled and posed again. "Aaaaaaand what do you say to thaaaaat?" she asked expectantly.

"Y-Yes please?" Link tried.

"I knew you'd say that!" she exclaimed with a jump and a giggle.

_"Goddess, she's even worse..."_

* * *

_"Presumptuous tendencies, my arse!"_  Sheik exclaimed as Link climbed the last few feet of a steep hill, the blue torch held aloft.  _"It's not like_ we're _getting paid for our services to Hyrule, is it? I thought saving the world was supposed to be a cooperative effort! Fix it for free, pah!"_

"I th-think she was j-joking," Link said. "Sh-She's n-not exactly f-fit to g-go into the w-wild herself, is sh-she? N-Needed a f-favour."

_"Like King Perv and his supper?"_  Sheik asked snidely.  _"Advantage. You. Being taken of."_

"Sheik..."

_"That assistant of hers looked burly enough—why couldn't_ he _fetch the blue, magical fire that seems to go out at the slightest breeze? And what have they been doing since it went out the first time? Sitting on their arses waiting for some poor sucker like yourself to come by?"_

That made Link pause. What  _had_  they been doing this entire time? He shook his head and continued on his way. He still couldn't get over Purah's appearance...and demeanour, at that. The posing and cutesy exclamations...so unlike her sister.

_"I think I like Impa better, and that says a lot."_

* * *

Sheik's introduction to Purah, which Link had hoped to conduct in a calm, collected manner, was...abrupt. The moment the drop of magic(?) liquid dripped down from the stone and hit the slate, completing the repairs, the quiet of the room was broken by what could only be described as a moan of pleasure...and Sheik was the one who'd made it.

_"Ooooh yeah..."_

Symin raised an eyebrow at Purah, who in turn did so at Link.

Link, who was quite busy blushing under his mask at the sound Sheik had made, only managed a weak, "Sh-Sheik? A-Are you okay?"

_"Mmmm, better than okay, Link,"_ Sheik replied, voice dreamy and ethereal-like.  _"Repairs complete. Camera, compendium, album...all ready for use. I had no idea, Link, but until now I've felt...cramped. And now it's like I can...fully stretch out? It's...the best."_

"Miss Purah," Symin whispered. "Is it just me, or did it sound like he had an org—"

"Well, this is interesting!" Purah exclaimed, jumping off her stool and racing towards the pedestal with the slate, adjusting her giant (for her) glasses and looking at the slate closely. "Seems Linky didn't come alone! Sheik, was it? Who are you, Sheiky?"

_"The name is Sheik,"_  he replied, the relief at being repaired apparently overriding his usual surliness.  _"I'm Impa's nephew."_

Purah appeared to shut down for a solid fifteen seconds before reacting. "N-Nephew! But I don't have any other siblings than Impa, and I don't have any kids...at least I don't remember it!" She gasped. "Symiiiiiin, what's happening?!"

Link sighed. Even in bliss, Sheik found the best way of sowing chaos in a conversation. "L-Look," he said once Purah had stopped screaming, "i-it's a l-long story..."

* * *

Purah rocked back and forth on her heels after Link and Sheik had finished the story so far, thinking. "I had no idea the AI project even worked," she said after a while.

_"You know about it?"_  Sheik asked. The slate had been propped up on the table, letting him see all the occupants in the lab.  _"Impa said you might have an idea..."_

"AI?" Link asked.

"Artificial Intelligence," Purah clarified. "It's like...like...eeeeh...a machine that thinks!" she said, pointing to the slate. "The original design of the Sheikah Slate included the ability for it to think for itself and talk to the user. Hopefully a little politer than Sheiky, though!"

_"I'll show you polite!"_

"But as far as I know, they never got it working," she said, turning to regard the slate with narrowed eyes. "Which makes it doubly interesting to know how Sheiky ended up in there. Did you jump in?"

_"Jump in?!"_  Sheik exclaimed.  _"Why and how the hell would I do that?!"_

"I don't know, but it wasn't very  _intelligent_ , was it?" she said sticking out her tongue.

_"You think I won't kick your arse because you're a girl?"_

"You can't kick anything, Sheiky, you don't have any legs!"

_"Why you...!"_

Unnoticed in the background, Link had been forced to take a seat on the stool, staring blindly into the air. Sheik wasn't a real person? He was just...the slate? Which had a mind of its own? That was...how? He sounded so real, acted so real...

"Mister Link?" Symin asked gently, placing a hot cup of tea in his hand. "Are you all right?"

"J-Just...overwhelmed," Link said tiredly, thanking him. "Sh-Sheik i-is...a m-machine?"

Symin winced as Purah yelled a little louder to counter Sheik's own rising volume. "I am no expert on the matter of AI—the research was lost to us thousands of years ago. Sheik is...might be perhaps be a machine, but his thoughts and feelings and...hurtful words are certainly no different from our own."

"E-Except a-artificial," Link said.

"Artificial," Symin said, nodding.

The argument was escalating, but Link didn't find the strength to tell them off. "D-Do you th-think he kn-knew?" he asked.

"Hard to say," Symin said with an apologetic shrug. "If the point was to make something indistinguishable from the real thing, surely it'd defeat that point if it knew what it was?"

"He," Link corrected.

"He," Symin agreed.

"That's e-enough!" Link exclaimed, bringing an end to the shouting match. "P-Purah, d-do you kn-know anything a-about th-this?"

Sniffing, she deliberately turned away from Sheik, who snorted at the action. "Not really—I never focused on the project since it failed to yield results."

_"Fantastic,"_  Sheik drawled.

"That might mean Sheiky isn't artificial at all, but we have no way of finding that out. At least not here."

Symin perked up. "You mean...?"

"Robbie was always more into this stuff than me," Purah said, nodding. "His Guardian research sometimes led to similar projects. If anyone can figure out what you are, Sheiky, it's him."

_"And where can we find this illustrious Robbie?"_  Sheik asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Akkala," Symin said. "He had a lab there."

"Let me show you!" Purah said, picking Sheik up and running her hands along the buttons and screen.

_"Get your mitts off me!"_

"Stop fighting me, Sheiky," Purah said, bringing up the map of Hyrule and marking a seemingly arbitrary point far to the north, deep in the part of the map that was still obscured by the lack of an active Sheikah tower. "There, in the Akkala region. Can't miss it. Lab almost like this. Not as cool, of course, but still impressive. Haven't seen him in a hundred years, but Robbie was always slow to move his butt. Bet he's still up there, researching the Guardians."

_"Guess that's where we're going next, then."_

"I'd be careful, if I were you," Symin said. "Akkala was home to a mighty fortress—Ganon's forces will be strong there."

"Yeah, you don't want to walk in there without some  _serious_  protection and equipment," Purah added. "That reminds me!" She continued to touch the slate, navigating its features in an expert manner, proving she was more than familiar with the device. "We activated the camera feature of the slate. We should give it a test!"

Without warning, she spun the slate around and pointed the back of it at Link. There was a flash that left the Hylian temporarily blinded. Then she was suddenly beside him, thrusting the slate's screen into his face. "Look! Look! It's you!"

It was not a very impressive picture. His eyes were wide with confusion, his posture on the stool slouching and defeated, hands clutching the tea mug like it was a lifeline. Still, though...

Then the slate was gone again, and Purah was suddenly standing beside him on the stool, holding the slate up once more. This time, he was prepared for the flash, though it was still unpleasant.

"Snap! Would you look at those two gorgeous creatures!" Purah said, giggling at the picture of the two of them. Compared to him, she looked positively ecstatic.

_"Unhand me right now!"_  Sheik demanded, but was ignored.

Purah, humming to herself, switched between the two pictures a few times, and then...a different picture showed up. Of a circular platform surrounded by four stone pillars, with what appeared to be Hyrule Castle in the background...though it looked far more well-tended to and intact than the ruin Link had seen in the distance. The next picture was also a landscape one, as was the next, and the next. Palm trees in a desert oasis, a massive stone gateway, a field full of flowers...

"Where did these come from...?" Purah wondered aloud, before she snapped her fingers. "Ah, Princess Zelda made frequent use of the camera feature— _she_  must have taken these."

"Th-The p-princess had th-this?" Link asked, gesturing to the slate.

"Indeedy," Purah confirmed. "She used it to document her travels and research and...oh! She dropped the slate into Link's hands and gripped the Hylian's shoulders, shaking them with surprising strength given her small frame. "Link, you were her appointed knight! That means you must have accompanied her to all these locations!"

"O-o-okay?" Link said, his stutter for once  _not_  his own fault.

"Don't you see what that means?!"

"N-No?"

_"What is with you people and never getting to the point?"_ Sheik growled.  _"Seeing familiar locations might help to jog your memory, Link. If you go the places these pictures were taken, you might be able to remember something from the time before the disaster, before you were wounded. Get it?"_

"O-Oh..."

_"Too bad we have no idea where these places are,"_  Sheik said.

"Impa knew Zelda better than me," Purah said. "She might be able to help you with finding the locations, or point you in the right direction, at least."

Link nodded slowly. It wasn't that he was stupid. Well, not any stupider than the average, at least. He just...he was still trying to wrap his head around the possibility of Sheik not being a real person after all. This entire time, he'd been talking to a machine. It put their adventure so far in a different light...and he wasn't sure that he liked it.

"I...suppose this has been a lot to take in," Symin said, taking the mug of now cold tea from Link's unresisting hands. "Maybe it's best to take a break?"

_"Or just get moving again,"_  Sheik suggested.  _"We have a lot of work to do. Activate towers, find crazy Sheikah scientists, awaken beasts...the list goes on and on. Link, what do you say?"_

"Y-Yeah," Link said, agreeing. He needed to get moving. Needed to keep himself occupied. Before his mind started going in circles.

Are you real, Sheik? he wondered.

* * *

Purah and Symin were disappointed by their sudden departure, but to Link the fresh air and road stretching on ahead of them was a relief. He'd promised to return with any ancient materials he might come across on his journey, which had satisfied them somewhat.

_"So,"_  Sheik said.  _"Back to Kakariko, I guess? I bet you want to talk to Impa about your memories."_

"Mmm," Link grunted.

_"How about that Purah, huh? I thought Impa was crazy...guess I've managed to get adopted by the most insane family in Hyrule!"_

"Mmm..."

_"You get to see Paya again so soon, that'll be great, right?"_

"Mmm..."

Sheik sighed.  _"All right, all right, hold it! Find a campsite, Link. You clearly need some rest."_

"I c-can go o-on—"

_"Yes, well,_ I _want a break,"_  the Sheikah said.  _"The repairs took a lot out of me—I need some time off this stupid belt."_  When Link didn't answer for a few seconds, he added,  _"Please?"_

"...f-fine..."

* * *

_"What's eating you?"_

"What?" Link looked up from his half-eaten supper—some sort of dried meat—blinking.

_"Are we really going to play this game again?"_  Sheik asked.  _"Something at the lab clearly upset you—you've been acting weird since before we left. So, what was it? Purah's age? I can barely wrap my head around that myself—"_

"Th-That's not i-it," Link interrupted, realising he had no way of getting out of this conversation. He'd wanted some time to gather his thoughts, steel his resolve, and so on. Sheik had no intention of making it easy on him, it seemed.

_"Then what? The pictures the princess took? Was it the sound I made? I am very sorry, but I couldn't help it—"_

"N-Not th-that, either."

Sheik's screen dimmed. Then he spoke quietly.  _"It's the AI thing, isn't it?"_

Link nodded.

_"I had a feeling,"_ Sheik said with a sigh.

Did you, though? Link thought.

_"Look, I don't know what you're thinking—"_

"D-Did you kn-know?" That was the number one thing eating at him. Had Sheik known about this the entire time, and chosen not to tell him? Kept Link in blissful ignorance? If so, why?

_"I...had an inkling,"_ Sheik admitted, and Link felt something clenching in his chest.

"S-Since when?"

_"Since the first tower. When you went to sleep after King Perv dissolved, I went through the corrupted data, remember? I found multiple mentions of artificial intelligence in relation to the slate. Nothing conclusive—most of it was corrupted. But in the context, it made sense."_

Link lowered his gaze to the ground. "S-So you've b-been l-lying to m-me..."

_"Not lying,"_ Sheik corrected.  _"We've never spoken about it, so how could I have lied about it? I just...failed to mention it. Because it wasn't relevant at the time. What good would my theorising about whether or not I'm actually a real person do, given what you've been through so far? You needed someone you could trust, someone to support you. That wouldn't have worked, would it, if I told you? Not based on your behaviour now, at least."_

"L-Lot of w-words for a-admitting you've b-been keeping m-me in the d-dark," Link muttered. "S-Same as l-lying."

Sheik sighed.  _"You're...right. I have been keeping you in the dark on purpose. Mostly because I was afraid of how you'd react, but also because...well, I wasn't sure how_ I'd _react if or when we discovered the truth...which we still haven't, by the way. Our best bet for that is this Robbie fellow—and based on the other hundred-year-olds we've met so far, chances are he's just as demented as Impa and Purah."_

"Y-You were a-afraid?" Link asked.

_"Of course I was,"_  Sheik said.  _"Until then you'd been interacting with me and treating me like a real person, like an equal. A friend. I wasn't sure how that'd change if you found out I may not be real at all. I...I didn't want to lose that. I didn't want to lose my friend."_

Link groaned. Just his luck that Sheik managed to push the exact button necessary for this...

_"I'm sorry, Link, I—"_

"H-How c-can I st-stay m-mad when you s-say s-something like th-that?" the Hylian said with clenched teeth. "I f-forgive you."

The screen dimmed once more.  _"Just like that?"_  Sheik asked in disbelief.  _"That easily?"_

"Y-Yeah," Link said, and meant it. The thought of Sheik not being a real person still made his chest clench a little, but the thought of  _not_  having him there for the journey, to  _not_  hear that screechy, stupidly attractive voice that couldn't decide whether it wanted to insult him or praise him all the time...that was just unthinkable. He didn't want that.

He wanted to know the truth. And he wanted Sheik there with him. And then he wanted to get on with his quest, and kick Ganon in its stupid face...but all in good time.

_"I can't tell whether you're yanking my chain or not,"_  Sheik said suddenly.  _"I don't think I'd be able to forgive something like that."_

"H-Hopefully y-you'll never h-have to f-find th-that out," Link said.

* * *

The rest of the evening was awkwardly silent. They were both happy with the outcome, though they needed a little time to mull it over. To get accustomed to the new status quo. Link already missed Sheik's voice, and caught himself attempting to start a conversation more than once. He didn't want to rush Sheik either, and so forced himself to be quiet.

It must have been somewhere around midnight when Sheik's voice startled him out of the light snooze he'd fallen into.

_"Link,"_  he whispered.  _"Link, are you awake?"_

"Hm?" Link grunted. "S-Something wrong?"

_"Nothing's wrong, but I've just figured something out, and I wanted to show you."_

"Yeah?"

_"You remember the slate's camera function? I've just discovered an additional feature I don't think even Purah knew about. Prop me up, will you? Against that rock over there, so the back of the slate is facing you."_

Link did so.

_"Now, step back."_

He obeyed the instructions once more, taking a good step away.

_"Let's see...rerouting data stream...activating secondary lens...and...here...we...go!"_

The smaller indentation in the slate, beneath the one Purah had identified as the camera lens, began to shine brightly at the ground just in front of Link. The light was blue, just like all the other pieces of Sheikah technology, and...was that a foot?

Slowly, a humanoid shape took form in the light, wearing an outfit very similar to Link's own...

Before he knew it, a copy of Sheik's projection image, the one he'd used at the towers, was standing in front of him, arms crossed and fingers tapping at its biceps.

_"What do you think?"_  Sheik asked. His voice still came from the slate, but the image was moving and emoting like usual.  _"It's not...perfect, I know. I have no idea what this face looks like under the cowl, for example, but at least it's better than nothing, right?"_

Link couldn't help but smile at the unusual display of bashfulness. "I l-love it," he said. "Y-You c-can do th-that anywhere?"

_"Pretty much,"_ Sheik said, nodding.  _"Not for too long, though. It drains power from the slate like you wouldn't believe. It'll take hours before it's recharged."_

"H-How l-long does it l-last?"

_"In my current condition, I can make this projection last for twenty minutes, maybe thirty. It's not really useful for anything, and it can only exist in the slate's limited field of view, but...you know, if you want company by more than just a voice every now and then..."_

If Link hadn't already forgiven Sheik for keeping him in the dark before, he would have right then.

"Th-Thank you, Sheik," he said, smiling brightly at the Sheikah.

_"Not like I did it_ just _for you,"_ the Sheikah muttered.

You just said it wasn't useful for anything else, Link thought, but he didn't voice it.

Some things were just too good to spoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sheik is really just a big softie, even if he is an asshole about it most of the time. Also, Purah is hard to write.**


	5. Misplaced Faith?

Impa did not seem surprised to see the pair of them again. She simply smiled and nodded to Link as he stepped inside her house.

"Back so soon?" she asked, startling poor Paya, who'd been busy attending to the large ball-like object in the corner. She yelped and scrambled to her feet, dropping the cleaning supplies she'd been using, which spilled onto the floor.

"Oh no!" Paya exclaimed, stuck between cleaning it up and being respectful of their guest...and failing at both, looking more and more awkward with each passing second.

"Never mind about that, Paya," Impa said, a hint of exasperation in her voice, the sort reserved for unruly children. "You can clean that up later."

"Y-Yes, grandmother," she said gratefully. "W-Welcome back, L-Link," she greeted, bowing a little. Link returned it, not sure if he was supposed to or not.

"Indeed," Impa said. "Welcome back, Link. To what do we owe the pleasure? I take it you have spoken with my sister?"

"Y-Yes, w-we have," Link said. "I-It's a-actually about th-that..."

_"Specifically, his memories,"_  Sheik supplied helpfully.  _"The cra...I mean, Purah found a series of photographs on the slate, apparently taken by the princess. On account of Link being her appointed protector, he was likely with her when they were taken."_

"So, you're attempting to find these places to see if Link remembers something?" Impa finished, nodding. "That is a sound plan, and currently our best bet to restore your memory, Link."

_"Thing is..."_

"W-We d-don't kn-know where th-these places are," Link said. "W-We w-were hoping y-you could h-help."

"I shall try my best," Impa said, holding out her hand. "May I see the photographs?"

For once, Sheik didn't complain or cry out about being manhandled, allowing Impa to swipe through the photographs of the various landscapes Princess Zelda had taken so long ago. Link wondered why she hadn't taken any photographs of herself...or him...or anyone else, at that, but who was he to question royalty?

"Hm...this one is taken near Lon Lon Ranch. Or what's left of it," she said, referring to the first photograph. "This one in Akkala...this is the Southern Oasis in the Gerudo Desert..." She listed of a set of approximate locations, her brow furrowing. "Hmph, my own memory appears to be failing in this case, I'm afraid. I travelled all over Hyrule in my youth, but it has been years since I was in any shape to leave this village." She gave Link an apologetic look. "I am not of much use here, Link. My apologies."

Link nodded. He hadn't been expecting miracles. The places she  _had_  rattled off was better than nothing. He made to take the slate from her, but she paused, holding it just out of his reach.

"However, there might be one individual who can help you with this," she said. "Paya, do you know if Pikango is currently in the village?"

"I th-think he s-set out the day b-before yesterday," Paya said.

"Hmph, typical," Impa said, giving the slate back to Link. "Pikango is something of an...informant for us. He travels all over Hyrule, keeps an eye out for trouble. If anyone would know where these photographs were taken, it is him."

_"A spy, then. Where was he headed?"_  Sheik asked, voicing Link's question for him.

"N-North-west," Paya supplied. Her hands were folded, face bright red. It made Link wonder if Sheik was actually right about her...well, liking him. "T-Towards Zora's Domain."

"Sh-Sheik, c-can you—"Link began, but the slate was ahead of him.

_"I've marked the approximate location on the map,"_  Sheik said.  _"There's a tower there—we'll have to activate it to gain a proper overview of the area."_

"Th-Thanks."

It was almost suspicious, how compliant and well-behaved Sheik was being, but Link assumed that was because they were in the presence of Impa. Whatever she had said to him (or threatened him with), it had clearly given him second thoughts about annoying the Sheikah clan leader. Link wondered if there was a key-phrase or something Impa could teach him, or remind Sheik of when he was being particularly obnoxious...

"How was Purah?" Impa asked suddenly. "I have not seen my sister in years—I can only hope she is in good health?"

_"She's nuts!"_

...so much for well-behaved. Link suppressed a groan and buried his face in his hands, a gesture he was growing increasingly used to performing whenever Sheik opened his big mouth. To his amusement, Paya was doing something similar, massaging her temples. Had either of them been able to, they'd share a look of commiseration.

"Nephew..." Impa said warningly.

_"No, she really is utterly nuts! Crazy!"_  Sheik exclaimed.  _"She used herself as a test subject for an experimental anti-aging potion! And it worked a little too well!"_

"Is this true?" she asked Link, who nodded.

"Sh-She looks s-six years old," he said.

_"And has the mannerisms of one!"_

That had Impa sighing and shaking her head. "That does not surprise me in the least. Purah always was reckless with her experiments...and childish."

_"That was a pre-existing condition?"_  Sheik asked in disbelief.  _"Good grief..."_

Link tried to imagine Purah looking her actual age and still snapping her fingers, posing strangely, and tacking the letter Y onto the end of everyone's names. His mind absolutely failed at conjuring up the image ...and perhaps that was for the best. He already felt like his sanity was hanging on by a thin thread—seeing something like that, either in his mind or in real life, would probably be the final straw.

"I was quite relieved when she passed the clan leadership to me instead of taking up the mantle herself, to be honest. She always preferred her scientific work to...well, anything else, really." Impa said, sighing. "At least she is fine, all things considered." She focused on Sheik. "I assume she was able to restore the slate's functions?"

_"Good as new,"_  Sheik said, almost a little proudly.

"Excellent, then you will surely be an even better companion for Link from here on. Right?"

The edge to her tone left no room for arguments or any other answer than a tiny  _"Yes, aunt,"_  from the slate.

"Good boy," she said.

From anyone else, that would have had Sheik bristling, but to Link's astonishment he didn't make a single comment, remaining silent and, dare he say it, respectful?

"Now, I said I would have something for you when you recovered your memories, Link," she continued, pinning Link with a piercing look. "But I think it would do you good to have it now." She paused and looked to Paya. "Though perhaps we should have privacy for this." Paya nodded and went for the door, but paused when Impa cleared her throat. "Take your cousin with you, please."

"Y-Yes, grandmother," Paya said, hesitantly holding out her hand, seemingly terrified of even touching the slate. Link gave her an encouraging smile (which he wasn't sure if she even saw) before gently placing the slate in her hand.

_"If this is about the quest, I should be here to hear it,"_ Sheik tried to protest, but Impa overheard him.  _"Hey!"_

The door slid shut behind Paya, leaving Impa alone with Link. The old woman sighed. "Ah, peace and quiet. Sheik is an interesting individual, but he does grate on the nerves a bit."

Link nodded. He couldn't have put it better himself. He ignored the slight feeling of loneliness that was already welling up within him. Just his luck, to have separation anxiety on top of everything else.

"He just needs a little guidance," she continued. "Travelling with you is already doing him a world of good, I think."

"H-He t-tries," Link offered.

Impa gave him a sympathetic look. "Do let me know if he becomes a handful, though. No nephew of mine will be an obstacle to the Hero of Hyrule."

"Th-Thank y-you."

"You must be dying to know what I have for you," she said with a knowing grin. Link hadn't even noticed how he was nearly bouncing on his feet. "Take a look in that chest over there."

It stood near the ball Paya had been cleaning, which looked remarkably like the ones found in the shrines, in fact. Link made a note to ask about that later. The chest next to it was made of thick, durable metal. Inside was a sky-blue tunic with white details, a stylised image of the famous Master Sword beneath the neck. It was beautiful.

"It is known as the Champion's Tunic. You wore that a hundred years ago," Impa said as Link held the tunic aloft, running his fingers over the soft fabric. "It was bestowed upon you by the king when you rose to knighthood, and you were chosen to wield the Master Sword."

"Th-This was m-mine..." Link muttered, unable to believe it.

"It is up to you whether or not you wish to wear it, but I ask that you take it with you, as a reminder," the old woman said with a smile. "It might help to wear it when you meet with the leaders of the Zora, Rito, Goron, and Gerudo. They should recognise its significance right away."

Link looked at her, feeling his eyes growing a little wet. There was something...familiar about the tunic. He couldn't remember having seen it, much less wearing it, but something about the sight of it, the feel of it between his fingers, was tugging at something in his chest. "Th-Thank you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You're welcome, dearest Link," she said. "I hope it will help in the long run."

He carefully folded the tunic and gently put it away in his pack—the Sheikah armour was a little too complicated with its buckles and belts for him to change into it now. He definitely would try it on later, though. He wondered if Sheik would like it...

"Now," Impa said, "I take it there is something you wish to speak to me about regarding a certain voice? I saw it in your eyes when Sheik spoke of Purah. Did something happen?"

Link almost wished Sheik had done something stupid, rather than turn out to be a little more complicated than just a person trapped in the slate. It would have made things easier. "W-We learned s-something about h-him..." he admitted, going back to sitting on his knees in front of her.

"Tell me, and spare no detail," Impa said kindly.

* * *

Outside, Paya was tending to the sacrificial statues lining the edge of the river behind Impa's house, removing moss that had begun to grow on them. The slate was lying on one of the trays used for offerings.

_"So..."_

Paya's hands stilled for a moment before returning to their work. "Y-Yes?" she asked nervously.

_"We're cousins now."_

"S-So it s-seems," she agreed, already wanting for the conversation to be over.

_"Does that mean I should call you Paya-chan? Or Paya-nee?"_

"P-Paya will be f-fine."

_"All right."_  The screen dimmed for a bit.  _"You can call me Sheik."_

"I w-will, Sheik."

_"You like Link, don't you?"_

The knife she'd used to scrape the moss off the rock nearly went flying into the river—she barely managed to catch it before it did so. Her face as red as her eyes, she looked with horror at the slate, which radiated satisfaction. "H-How—?!"

_"Anyone with eyes can see it,"_  Sheik said.  _"Hell, I don't even_ have _eyes, just an ocular lens, but...you know. It's pretty obvious."_

Paya didn't respond. She returned to her task, but it was obvious her heart wasn't in it, her movements uneven and rough. She had no idea if this was some sort of bait, or if her new family member was trying some sort of weird bonding.

_"He didn't believe me when I told him."_

The knife did end up in the river this time, and more than one of the offering trays were knocked over, spilling the apple offerings. "Y-You told him?!" she hissed.

_"Oh, was I not supposed to?"_  Sheik asked.  _"I figured I'd try to help, since neither of you were going to take the first step."_  He sounded perfectly innocent as he said it, but Paya had a strong feeling his intentions were far from it.  _"Of course, with his self-esteem lost in the gutter somewhere, the idea of anyone liking him in that way appears to be an utterly foreign concept to him. Sad, really."_

Paya mulled it over as she cleaned up the mess, realising she'd have to dive into the river after the knife at some point. Not her crush. She wasn't delusional enough to believe anything could ever come of it. Link was the Hero.  _The_  Hero. She was just a normal person...who wasn't even able to hold a proper conversation with him. She just wanted to be able to help in some small way.

No, what she thought about was Sheik's behaviour. He was unpleasant, that was for certain. She would probably have been the same, if she were stuck in the slate like him. It was bound to make anyone a little cranky, and as rude as he was, she didn't find his words particularly hurtful. Besides, he seemed to be like that with everyone, except for two particular individuals: Impa, and Link.

Any fool with a brain would be afraid of Impa, or at least show her respect. Her grandmother wasn't the leader of the Sheikah for nothing—Paya had grown up with stories of her grandmother's exploits, both on and off the battlefield. Sheik was in fact very lucky to be adopted by her, and was smart enough to know pissing her off was a bad idea.

Link, however... It was hard not to like the Hylian. Paya had to admit that the stories Impa had told her didn't quite match up to the real thing (he'd been a lot taller in them, for one), but just one look at him was enough to convince her that he was definitely the very same Hero...even if he himself didn't seem to believe it at the moment. That was hardly his fault, though, what with lacking his memories. She could only hope to see what he would become once they were recovered.

Sheik clearly liked Link more than anyone else he'd been around. His voice was softer when speaking to him, and the things Link had told her on his first visit, when she'd showed him around the village...well, it betrayed her new cousin's softer side.

More importantly, the conversation he'd just instigated was very similar to ones she'd heard before, usually between rivals for someone's affections. Could it be that... The thought nearly made her laugh.

"Don't worry, Sheik," she said as steadily as she could, not even looking at the slate. "Your secret is safe with me."

_"Wha...what are you talking about?"_ Sheik spluttered.

"My lips are sealed, fear not."

_"Paya, I swear—"_

"Excuse me, I need to fetch some new offerings. I'll be right back." She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as she walked away, heading for the storeroom, Sheik screaming after her.

_"Paya, come back! Paya! What secret?! Paya! Argh, I hate this family!"_

* * *

Impa had listened patiently as Link poured out his worries about what they'd learned from Purah, remaining silent the entire way through. Link appreciated that. It made it easier to get through the story when his tongue decided to rebel against him.

"Hm, artificial intelligence..." Impa said once he'd finished. "I had a suspicion, but I did not think anything would come of it. That was why I sent you to speak with Purah. However, it seems to me that we still do not know exactly what Sheik is. She said the project was a failure, did she not?"

"Y-Yes," Link confirmed. "B-But she wasn't s-sure. Sh-She mentioned a sc-scientist called R-Robbie—"

"Robbie," Impa said flatly, her expression anything but glad.

"Y-Yes?"

"May I make a suggestion, Link? Do  _not_  let Sheik and Robbie speak to each other directly. Be an intermediary between them."

Link frowned. "Wh-Why not?"

"Robbie has...a big personality," Impa said haltingly. "The sort I imagine someone like Sheik will have very little patience for, and that will surely result in...words. Words that  _Robbie_  will not appreciate. I predict a...standstill will come about if those two were to interact with each other without someone there to calm things down."

Oh, no... Link thought.

"I will try to get a message to him in advance, if you wish," Impa said. "A warning, of sorts. With luck, he will be able to set his ego aside in service of the greater good." Impa looked at him, and grinned. "Now there's a look I recognise," she said.

Link blinked in confusion.

"You were just imagining the meeting between them, weren't you? And the results weren't pretty."

"S-Something like th-that," Link admitted.

"I always wondered if it was your knightly training that had turned you into a pessimist, or if it was just something inborn. Guess I just got my answer." She held up her hands. "Not that there is anything wrong with that, mind you. From what I understand, that pessimism came in handy in more than one close encounter when you were with the princess." Her face fell. "Which reminds me...there is something I must warn you about, Link. In your travels so far...have you encountered anyone claiming to be from the Yiga clan?"

Link shook his head. "Y-Yiga? N-No...who're th-they?"

"A stain on our honour," Impa said sourly. "Sheikah who turned their backs on Hyrule, joining Calamity Ganon's cult. They have been a thorn in our side for centuries—a living reminder of the distrust between the Sheikah and Hylians. The disaster did little to alleviate that, and now their members walk Hyrule openly." She leaned forward, touching his shoulder. "They will have learned of your awakening by now, Link. You  _must_  be careful out there. Do not trust strangers you meet on the road, especially friendly ones. They might be Yiga clan members, looking to stop you."

Much like everything else out there, Link thought sourly. "Th-Thanks for the w-warning," he said, wondering again if it was too late to run for the hills.

* * *

_"Where are we going?"_

"T-To see a f-fairy," Link answered, as if that explained everything.

_"A fairy,"_  Sheik said flatly.

"Y-You d-don't believe in f-fairies?" Link asked, panting a little as he climbed up the hill that would leading into the forest overlooking Kakariko. Impa had pointed them in that direction, suggesting they commune with the Great Fairy there before heading north-west.

Paya had been too busy to see them off, to his disappointment...but then again, that would probably have led to Sheik having the time of his life with her supposed crush, so perhaps it was for the best. Link wouldn't expose Paya to  _that_  side of Sheik more than he had to.

_"I believe in fairies,"_  Sheik said.  _"I've been looking at one since I woke up."_

"H-Hey!"

Goddess, he was  _such_  an arsehole!

* * *

_"Hang on, hang on, hang on!"_

Link paused, arm already halfway to handing the purse full of rupees (thoughtfully donated to the Hero of Hyrule's Protection Fund by a camp of bokoblins who'd seen the light in form of a remote bomb rolling into their cooking fire) to the giant hand reaching out from the even more giant, closed flower in the middle of a spring full of fairies.

_"What_ exactly _do you need the money for?"_  Sheik demanded to know.  _"You're a fairy, right? Can't you just, I don't know, magic up whatever you need or want?"_

There were more diplomatic ways to put it...but truth be told, Link found himself a little sceptical to the whole situation himself, but apparently the Great Fairy could enchant his clothes to be even more durable and protective. True, he hadn't expected the creature to charge a flat fee, but...his head was starting to hurt.

" **The money gives me power, little one,** " the deep, reverberating voice of the fairy within the flower spoke. " **Without it, I cannot even break out of this prison.** "

_"Your hand's sticking out of it, though,"_  Sheik pointed out.  _"Doesn't seem like it'd take much effort to, you know, push the petals aside? Hell, I bet Link could cut you free with his sword. Would that be worth a discount? Like, slashing prices?"_

Was he making  _jokes_  now? Link was in real danger of developing a migraine.

" **No discounts,** " the fairy said, sounding mildly offended.

_"Oh please, you've clearly got a monopoly on this business!"_  Sheik insisted.  _"I'm sure a discount wouldn't even be noticeable on your bottom line!"_

"Sh-Sheik!"

_"What? Eugh, fine. Just hand over all your savings that you worked so hard for. Don't come crying to me when you can't afford to buy arrows!"_

* * *

Link blushed as the gigantic fairy's thumb gently rubbed against his cheek, a warmth spreading from the spot to the tips of his fingers and toes, the Sheikah armour shining brightly for a second or two before fading away.

" **Such a little darling,** " she proclaimed. " **This will enhance your armour, to protect you against your foes.** " She glanced at the slate, grimacing. " **Though I believe you will find** _ **him**_ **to be the biggest foe of all.** "

_"Lady, are you_ really _in a position to discuss size?"_  Sheik asked.

* * *

In Kakariko, Paya could have  _sworn_  she heard Link's voice moan in despair.

* * *

_"I'm not_ trying _to make enemies,"_  Sheik attempted to explain as they headed north-west in pursuit of Pikango, who could hopefully shed some light on where they could find the locations in the photographs.

_"I just...the world seems to have it in for you, Link. Left and right people are trying to take advantage of you and rip you off. I bet she didn't even_ need _those rupees—she just figured you for a sucker and decided to cash in on it. Probably threw it all into the woods the moment we left. I couldn't just_ let _that happen!"_

Awkward silence.

_"_ She _started it!"_

* * *

"Wh-What happened h-here?" Link asked himself, as he crossed a bridge made of tied-together tree logs, passing through what had once been a thriving village. Now it was nothing but a sodden ruin, drowned in knee-deep water.

_"Map data's scarce until we activate the tower,"_ Sheik said.  _"But this used to be Goponga Village, according to my files. Looks like there was a flood at some point."_

Link approached one of the ruined houses on an island. The roof and three walls were gone, leaving little more than a framework behind. Signs of ancient struggle littered the ground in the form of rusty weapons, armour, and...bones...

_"Must have been one of Ganon's first targets,"_  Sheik said quietly.  _"They never stood a chance."_

"Sp-Speaking of," Link said, crouching behind an old well as one of the hideous lizalfos-creatures crept ashore, dragging something water-logged with it. It had been alive at some point, but other than that Link had no idea what it had once been. The lizalfos wasted no time in starting to devour its prey.

_"You know what to do,"_  Sheik whispered, keeping quiet as Link silently drew his Sheikah blade and crept forward in the grass, towards the monster.

* * *

_"I don't think a direct approach will work here,"_  Sheik said in doubtful tone as he and Link observed the Lanayru Sheikah tower from the opposite shore.  _"Way too many enemies between us and it."_

"I a-agree," Link said, lowering the slate. The camera's zooming function was a godsend in situations like these. "B-But wh-where c-can we g-go?"

They had yet to find Pikango, and Link had decided on getting the nearby tower activated before they continued their search for the elusive Sheikah. What they'd found, however, was a huge camp full of bokoblins, lizalfos, and moblins, and what appeared to be an additional legion of the damn things occupying the space between Link and the tower. Even his knightly self would have had trouble with this number of enemies.

The rain didn't help his mood either.

_"Anywhere else but here?"_  Sheik suggested.

"T-Tempting," Link said. "B-But we n-need the n-network."

_"Then we find a way around them,"_  Sheik said.  _"That river...that's the Zora River, I think. Should lead to their Domain. Surely there'll be back way somewhere along it? Kill two birds with one stone, even, if we can make contact with the Zora afterwards."_

"L-Let's do i-it," Link said in agreement.

* * *

Just sneaking across the bridges to the other side of the river turned out to be a perilous exercise, on account of both the enemies patrolling along it, and the rough waters caused by the rain, which was getting heavier and heavier.

Link ducked under a bokoblin's clumsy swing and rammed his shoulder guard right into its sternum, knocking the air out of it. He followed up with his knee, causing it to double over and lose its grip on its club. Link finished it off with an overhead swing of his sword, taking its head clean off.

The body slid into the river, where it was immediately carried away by the current, and Link took a moment to regain his breath, kneeling on the bridge.

_"Last one,"_  Sheik announced.  _"Good job!"_

"Th-They're...getting...t-tougher," Link said, panting. He pulled his mask down, letting the rain hit his face, cooling it down a little. He'd nearly managed to sneak past the entire group of them, but a single mistake had let to him being spotted. Luckily, there weren't that many of them (five), and the rain was too heavy for them to signal the others. The fight, though brief, had taken quite a bit out of him.

_"These are more organised than the rabble we've encountered on the Plateau and Hateno,"_  Sheik observed.  _"They're likely to be better trained. Can't imagine they'll be any different further up the river."_

"J-Joy..." Link muttered.

_"Link!"_  Sheik gasped.  _"Was that..._ sarcasm _?"_ He sniffed.  _"I have never been so proud..."_

"W-Want to go f-for a s-swim?" Link asked.

_"Right, shutting up now."_

* * *

They reached the mouth of the Zora River without further incident, and quickly found a road that appeared to follow its meandering path. Already now they could see signs of the Zora, in the form of metal lanterns lighting the road in the dark. They were shaped delicately, with very few right angles, meant to reflect the piscine nature of their makers.

In his mind, Link had a rough image of what the Zora were like, at least appearance-wise. He couldn't remember anything other than that, but at least he'd be spared the humiliation of having to ask them what they were when he met one.

They reached a Zora-made bridge across a rather choppy section of the river, the road ending on their side and continuing on the other. If it hadn't been for the large, tower-like counterweights holding the bridge in place, Link would probably have been a little wary of crossing it. It certainly  _looked_  sturdy...

"Say, hey there! Young one!"

Link paused and looked around, unable to locate the origin of the voice.

_"What the...?"_  Sheik said.

"Up top! Above you!" the voice supplied helpfully.

Link was barely able to catch a glimpse of something red and white standing on one of the towers before the massive shape jumped down, flipping several times through the air before landing on its feet with a thump in front of him, crouching. Then it unfurled and stood up...and Link was unpleasantly reminded of the Stone Talus he'd accidentally woken up on the Plateau...though this newcomer looked far...softer.

So...that's a Zora, he thought, looking up at the huge piscine man, easily twice Link's height, if not even more. He was wearing several pieces of silver jewellery, and pauldrons that protected his shoulders. On his belt (also silver) hung a sheathed sword, his hand carefully kept away from its handle, meaning he wasn't expecting a fight. The Zora, in turn, was looking down at him with curiosity.

"Pardon the entrance," the Zora said in a surprisingly gentle voice, "but you're a Hylian, aren't you?" He threw out his arms, revealing a span between them that could probably bridge the damn river. "I was hoping perhaps you'd have a moment to talk..."

Realising this was his cue to speak, Link nodded. "Y-Yes, I'm a H-Hylian..."

The Zora looked excited. "Aha! A Hylian! Yes, I knew it!" He paused, as if remembering something. "Oh, pardon me," he said, striking what Link assumed was meant to be a heroic pose, giving him the biggest, sharpest-looking grin he'd ever seen. "I am Sidon, the Zora prince!" he exclaimed. In his mind, Link could have sworn he saw Sidon's teeth twinkle. Granted, that may have been the lightning in the distance, but...

It was...an oddly charming way of introducing himself, but Link wasn't able to dwell on that for long, as the rest of the what the Zora had said sunk in.

P-P-Prince? This was the Zora Prince? Just appearing out of nowhere? So caught up was he on this—let's face it—ridiculous coincidence that he barely heard Sidon speaking.

"And what is your name?" he asked curiously.

"..."

No words came out. He was too busy staring up at the big, friendly face that shone with curiosity and excitement.

"Go on, please tell me!" Sidon prompted.

_"He-hem!"_  Sheik cleared his throat in an exaggerated manner.

"O-Oh...er...m-my name is L-Link," Link said, blushing.

Sidon's eyes (gold, with black slits) widened. "Link? Your name is Link?! What a fantastic name!"

It's just a name, Link thought, ignoring the snort that came from the slate.

"Though I cannot shake the feeling that I have heard it somewhere before..." Sidon muttered, rubbing his chin. "Well, in any case, it is a strong name!" he announced, turning his attention back to one very confused (and flattered) Hylian. "To be honest, I've been watching you."

"H-Huh?" Link said intelligently.

"I've seen the way you work," Sidon forged on. "I can tell by how you carry yourself that you are no ordinary person." He fixed Link with an intense look. "Link! You must be a strong warrior among the Hylians, correct?!"

Link wanted to say no. He didn't consider himself particularly strong, but the idea of letting the prince down by saying that was just unthinkable. "Th-That's right," he said in a tone that, to himself, just seemed to underline how much of a lie it was. Sidon must have seen the embarrassing attempt at crossing the bridge from before...

Sidon didn't seem to notice, as his face simply grew even more excited, teeth on display in a wide grin. "Aha! Just as I suspected. I am a Zora prince, after all. I have an eye for talent that is unparalleled!"

"U-Uh—"Link began.

"Yes!" Sidon shouted. "Exquisite! I have been searching for someone like you for a long time! A man like you, Link, who carries himself with power!"

Link was suddenly very glad for his mask, which covered up his burning cheeks. They'd barely known each other for two minutes and here Sidon was showering him with praise. It made his chest feel funny... He had a feeling Sheik was mentally rolling his eyes the entire time, but he didn't dare try to draw him into the conversation. Goddess knew the fallout of pissing off the Zora prince this early into their meeting.

The Zora suddenly looked serious, his fists clenching, leaning forward. "Right now, Zora's Domain is in grave danger because of the massive rainfall coming from the Divine Beast, Vah Ruta!" He leaned even closer, until his face was mere inches from Link's own. "Please, promise you will help us! We need your strength, warrior! Won't you please come to Zora's Domain with me?!"

How could he possibly say no to such a request? Even if Link's quest  _didn't_  require him to awaken the Divine Beast, he still would have said yes, if only to keep Sidon happy.

"S-Sure th-thing," he said, and was rewarded with the biggest grin yet from the prince.

"Wow! Really?! Thank you, Link! You are indeed the man I thought you were! Now Zora's Domain will be saved for certain! No time to waste! Hurry up and head over!"

I'm going to, Link thought.

"Because of the rain," Sidon continued, "the cliffs are too wet to climb."

Link nodded. He'd tried his hand at climbing in wet conditions before. It had not ended well. Sheik had laughed for ten minutes straight.

"To reach the domain, you will need to go straight along this path," Sidon said, pointing to the road they'd aimed to follow. "As a Hylian, I know you are unable to swim up the river. As such, the path to the domain may be a bit treacherous."

_"Hah,_ may. _"_  Sheik muttered quietly, so quietly that only Link could hear him over the pouring rain.

"You likely have a tough fight in store," Sidon said. "There are monsters up ahead that attack with electricity."

Link's stomach roiled at that. He could still remember the incident with the rusty sword. And that had only been a  _glancing_  blow. If one of those monsters hit him directly...

Sidon must have noticed the slouching of his shoulders, and struck another dramatic pose, his teeth twinkling again (it  _must_  have been the lightning, right?), and said the words that pretty much sealed the deal: "Don't give up! I believe in you!"

Good to know one of us does, at least, Link thought, smiling back at the prince under his mask, hoping it was visible in the rise of his cheeks.

"Oh!" Sidon exclaimed. "That's right! I have something that I would like to give you!" He reached into a small satchel on his belt and withdrew a small bottle filled with yellow liquid. It looked thick, clinging to the sides of the bottle. "It is a drink that will increase your resistance to electricity! I am not sure why, but its effects do not seem to work for Zora. Perhaps because it was specifically made for Hylians. It should work wonders for you, though."

Not a hint of a lie in neither face nor voice, and such genuine belief in him. It almost made Link want to sink into the ground. And help Sidon.

"I shall go ahead and make sure there is nothing strange going on where you are headed," Sidon said, fists still clenched. "I'm counting on you!"

And then, like it was nothing, he backflipped ( _backflipped_!) into the river, swimming towards the nearby waterfall, gone before Link could get a word in. Link could only stand and stare as the prince  _leapt_  up the waterfall and disappeared from view.

The rain continued to pour, a stray drop finding its way among the seams of his armour, chilling his skin.

_"Well,"_  Sheik said after a while.  _"He was...enthusiastic."_

"Y-Yeah," Link muttered.

_"Guess he's not completely useless, though. He certainly_ looked  _formidable, and that elixir will come in handy if he was telling the truth."_

"Mmm..."

_"Guess we'll meet him up ahead."_

...

_"Uh, Link?"_

"Yeah?"

_"You need to move your legs."_

"Oh. R-Right."

Link didn't notice it, his attention soon focused on making his way along the path Sidon had indicated, but on his belt, Sheik was  _seething_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And the fish husband makes his appearance!**


	6. He's Naked, isn't He?

Sidon had not been joking when he said the path ahead was full of enemies. Not even five minutes after parting with the Zora prince, he stumbled into a patrol of lizalfos. Literally. He was sticking to the sides of the road as he went along, tripped on a tree root and went tumbling through a bush, crashing directly into the lizard monster on the other side.

_"Your reflexes are getting better,"_  Sheik said after a brief but intense skirmish that left the three lizalfos dead, and Link sitting on a fallen log, his entire body involuntarily shaking, and not just because of the adrenaline.

Sidon hadn't lied about the lightning, either, to Link's intense displeasure.

Not about the lack of a lie, of course. If anything, he appreciated the warning. He just  _wished_  the prince had been lying.

_"They barely realised what was happening before it was over."_

"Th-Thanks," Link said, teeth chattering.

_"Pity said reflexes couldn't stop you from instigating the fight in literally the most embarrassing manner possible, but other than that, well done, you."_

He should have seen that one coming, really.

* * *

_"You can swim, right?"_

Link nodded. It was true. He had no trouble swimming...in still ponds and gentle streams. The Zora river, in its current state, was neither still nor gentle. The rainfall, courtesy of Vah Ruta, was causing all kinds of havoc in the domain, the most obvious being the utter force of nature its river had become. Frothing white, the sheer speed at which the mass of water moved past was intimidating enough. The uprooted trees and other debris floating past with alarming regularity did not help whatsoever.

"I-I'm going t-to d-drown, aren't I?" Link asked, observing the wet series of rocks that were his only way of crossing the river at this point, barely rising out of the water. The road had ended at a sheer cliff wall, much too steep and wet for him to climb, and there were no other ways to cross within sight.

_"I calculate there is a ninety-five percent chance of drowning horribly and painfully if you were to fall, yes,"_  Sheik said.  _"I'm not above a bit of gambling, mind you, but five percent? Not my kind of odds."_ He paused awkwardly.  _"So...you know...don't fall?"_

"Wh-What w-would I d-do w-without you?" Link said, sheathing his weapons and making sure they were properly secured to his belts and harness.

_"Curl up in a ball somewhere and weep?"_  Sheik suggested.

Link didn't dignify that with an answer as he stepped back from the bank to give himself a proper run-up. Mostly because Sheik's suggestion wasn't the least likely thing in the world—but he wasn't about to give his companion the satisfaction. He'd been getting a bit too much of that lately.

He counted down in his head, tensing his legs, ready to make a run-and-leap that would...well, pretty much decide the fate of Hyrule.

Why am  _I_  the only one who has to decide it? he wondered before springing forth—

_"And I don't think Sharky is close enough to save your drowning arse, either,"_ Sheik commented casually, and so suddenly it brought Link entirely out of his groove.

At least Link wouldn't have to worry about dirtying his armour—the mud along the riverbank took care of that problem quickly and with impressive results. He'd need a thorough bath after this.

_"...you know we're trying to_ cross _the river, right? Not assess the quality of its bed?"_

"Sh-Shut up!"

* * *

_"I just remembered something!"_  Sheik exclaimed.

"Wh-What is it?" Link asked, eyes wide. Had Sheik remembered something from his past, perhaps? Would they finally have at least  _some_  answers to the many questions surrounding his identity. He stopped moving, looking down at the slate with no small bit of excitement.

_"I just remembered..."_  Sheik said again, trailing off and keeping Link's attention glued to him.  _"We could have used the Cryonis rune to cross the river. You never needed to risk your neck jumping on those slippery rocks at all!"_

It took all of Link's willpower  _not_  to send Sheik on an impromptu river surfing trip.

* * *

Link shivered slightly as Sidon once more disappeared under the river surface, urging him to continue on, claiming that all his fellow Zora were anxiously awaiting his arrival. Link had a feeling that, if the Zora knew what sort of warrior he really was, they would be anxious for a different reason entirely.

Despite his doubts, though, Link couldn't help but feel spurred on by Sidon's support, which the prince had no real reason to offer, given that he and Link were more or less strangers.

...but maybe that was what he needed right now. Knowing that someone (other than Sheik) was completely and utterly in his corner, cheering him on. That thought filled his chest with warmth, which in turn alleviated a bit of his shivering from the unplanned mud bath he'd taken earlier.

_"Do you think he saw the fight from before?"_  Sheik asked innocently.  _"Or when you dove into the mud?"_

The warmth drained right away, and his stomach crashed through the earth, never to be seen again as it headed for the centre.  _Had_  Sidon seen two of the most embarrassing experiences of his hero-career so far? Was that why he was so supportive? Did he think Link a simpleton who needed an emotional crutch?

_"Hey? Hey!"_

Sheik's shout brought him back to the living world, and he looked down at the slate.

_"I was just joking—I highly doubt he's been watching this entire time. Bet he just waited here to make sure you didn't get lost or something."_

"Y-You th-think so?" Link asked, unable to keep the hopeful and—above all—relieved tone out of his voice. He really, really didn't want to disappoint the Zora prince...at least not so early into his quest. He wanted to...he wanted to prove to Sidon that his faith wasn't misplaced.

Why, he had no idea. He'd barely met and spoken with the Zora for five minutes, and even then it was mostly Sidon doing the talking, on account of Link's tongue either twisting itself into knots or stubbornly refusing to move whenever Sidon was looking at him.

Sheik sighed.  _"Yes, I think so. Now hurry along before you get hypothermia. Sharky will_ definitely _not like that!"_

* * *

"You can do it! Stay strong!"

Sidon's teeth flashed (Link concluded it  _had_  to be the teeth themselves) in another wide grin before the prince swam up the river at an unfair speed that Link had no way of keeping up with. Not that he was running after Sidon just yet. He was too busy grinning to himself like an idiot.

I  _will_ stay strong, he thought to himself.

_"You know, a thought just occurred to me,"_  Sheik drawled.

Bracing himself, Link hummed in acknowledgment, but not really encouraging the Sheikah to continue speaking.

_"He's naked, isn't he?"_

It took Link's brain a good five seconds to restart after that statement, and he mentally thanked the Sheikah for their habit of wearing masks in the field given the vivid red his cheeks must have glowed at that moment.

_"Makes sense, doesn't it?"_  Sheik said, ploughing on.  _"I mean, sure, he's got a_ belt _...but it's not exactly holding anything up, is it? Makes me wonder why he's carrying that sword—can't be of symbolic value, given what he must have between his—"_

"S-Stop!" Link nearly screamed, covering his ears.

* * *

It was a relief when the next river crossing actually had a proper bridge. Link was still hesitant of crossing it, however. With his luck, he reasoned, something was bound to happen that would make even  _this_  simple a task an utter challenge. Nerves still firing off from time to time from the electric weapons of his enemies, Link was tense as he slowly made his way across the metal bridge...

"Hey! Link!"

_"You really should stop tripping over your own feet, you know,"_ Sheik whispered.

"S-Sidon!" Link greeted in return, waving back to the prince, who was bobbing in the river just beside the bridge. He tried not to panic about having just addressed a  _prince_  by his given name and no title, likely breaking a million rules of etiquette. Luckily, the prince didn't seem to notice (or paid it no mind, at least).

How Sidon managed to stay so perfectly calm and collected when the river raged around him, Link had no idea, but it was certainly impressive. Those muscular legs must be quite effective and strong and—

No, no, no! Stop that!

Sidon smiled. "You're almost halfway to Zora's Domain!"

_"Are you fucking kidding me? We've been at this for hours,"_ Sheik muttered, thankfully not loud enough for Sidon to hear him over the roar of the water.

"Oh, by the way," the prince continued, "there are a few spots up ahead with lots of enemies...but I'm sure you will be fine!"

Link felt his shoulders lowering themselves in tandem with the sinking feeling in his gut. It was one thing that he wasn't more than halfway to the domain, but knowing he'd have to fight his way through even  _more_  enemies...he was already exhausted just from getting to  _this_  point.

"I believe in you, Link!"

Sidon flashed him another grin—this one less...exuberant, somehow. It was more...gentle. Kinder, almost. Link wanted to die.

He must have seen my reaction, he thought. He's realising what a fraud I am...

_"If it's so important for you to make it to the domain, he really should be lending a hand in getting you there,"_ Sheik muttered.  _"What good is just cheering from the side-lines going to do?"_

At least he's  _cheering_ , Link thought, trudging onward.

* * *

_"Link, no."_

Link couldn't help the grin that came to his lips as he flipped his shield over and regarded the muddy hilltop he was standing on...and how it ran perfectly alongside the river.

"L-Link, yes," he whispered as he ran forward, shield in hand, and jumped.

* * *

_"Do you have any idea how wrong that could have gone?!"_ Sheik shrieked.  _"One false move, a single mistake, and you could have fallen and broken your neck! Gone in the river and drowned! Impaled yourself on a tree branch! Honestly, what were you thinking? A shield is_ not _meant for surfing!"_

Link let him continue his tirade for another couple of minutes, waiting until Sheik had run out of steam.

"I-It w-worked, d-didn't it?" he asked, happy to be the smug one for once. "G-Got down th-the hill in n-no time."

He wasn't really sure  _why_  he'd thought it was a good idea. Sheik was right, it was exceedingly dangerous, especially on this sort of terrain, but...the moment he'd thought of it, there'd been no fear whatsoever. Never mind the nervous jitters he got whenever he had to paraglide somewhere at great heights, when he had to sneak up on enemies, when he had to face them head-on, when he had to speak with people he didn't know...there'd been none of that as he'd surfed on his shield, down that muddy hill. Just a thrilling sensation that had him grinning like an idiot the whole way down.

_"And what do you think_ Sharky _would have thought about it, if he saw you, hm? His only hope risking his life and acting like a fool!"_

I  _hope_  he saw me, Link thought. That'd hopefully make up for my earlier displays of clumsiness and cowardice. And maybe impress him a little. Or a lot. A lot would be good.

It also let him learn something new about Sheik. The Sheikah in the slate enjoyed paragliding and great heights (his impressed utterings whenever Link climbed a rock face was proof of that) ...but great speeds, apparently, was not something he found much joy in.

I think I'll be shield surfing a lot more from now on, Link thought with a grin.

* * *

"You are still pretty far off, my friend! But I was sure you'd be passing over this bridge, so I have been waiting for you."

_"How touching,"_  Sheik said in a sickly-sweet voice, still keeping it below Sidon's hearing range.

"Sh-Shut up," Link whispered before waving down, not daring to vocalise an answer. He wasn't sure if Sidon had caught on to his stuttering yet, but he had no desire to expose it all that much. Not yet, at least.

_"Uh, Link—"_

"Shh!"

"You will be in Zora's domain before you know it!" Sidon called up to him. "In fact, I'm going to head that way too!"

_"Link, there's a—"_

"N-Not now, Sh-Sheik!"

"I shall meet you there!" Sidon waved up at the bridge once more before making to swim away, but something made him pause, his arm raising to point at Link. "Whoa! Beware, warrior! A monster approaches from behind you!"

Link barely managed to catch sight of the black-coloured, red-eyed moblin before its club was already dangerously close to caving his head in.

Ducking and rolling, his Sheikah blade was already drawn and cutting through the back of its legs as he came to his feet. Too high, the blow merely sliced the monster's flesh, not any of its vulnerable tendons or nerves.

It only made the damn thing angrier, causing it to swing the massive tree trunk of a weapon wildly...but also clumsily. Link managed to duck out of the way...mostly. It caught him in his side on the backswing, throwing him backwards and into the bridge's railing with a loud clang.

That was going to hurt later, he knew, but right now his body was quivering with adrenaline, all other sensations but the thrill (and panic) of battle blocked out, including pain. Before it could raise its weapon once more, Link threw himself forwards, ducking beneath and between its legs, twisting around and cutting once more.

This time, he got the backs of its knees. The blade cut through the tendons like they were nothing, and the moblin's legs immediately crumpled beneath its weight. It began to howl, but the tip of Link's blade severing its spine at the neck silenced it quickly. Black blood began pooling beneath its body, the rain slowly washing it away.

He had little time to enjoy the victory, however, as Sheik more or less exploded a moment later.

_"What the hell is the matter with you?!"_  he screamed.  _"I_ tried _to warn you about that thing, but you wouldn't listen! And for the love of the Goddess, don't tell you didn't_ hear _it coming with those giant ears of yours!"_

Link kneeled on the bridge, adrenaline fading and leaving nothing but the blooming pain in his side and his back as a reminder of his apparent utter lack of situational awareness. The ear comment was unnecessary, his brain told him.

_"No, you were too busy listening to Sharky and making lovey-eyes at him, weren't you?!"_ Sheik said.  _"I_ knew _he was trouble, I bloody_ knew _it!"_

Link nodded. Sheik was right. He'd gotten distracted. Too distracted, and it nearly got him killed. Had that moblin been a little faster, or a little quieter...

Wait...lovey-eyes?

"Link! Link, are you still there?! Are you all right?!"

Sidon's worried voice echoed up from the river below, and Link hauled himself to the side of the bridge, waving down to the prince, giving him a thumbs-up.

"F-Fine!" he called back.

"Oh, that is a relief!" Sidon replied, his entire body relaxing in the water. "I was so worried!" He hesitated. "But...I say...is there someone else up there with you? I could have sworn I heard another voice..."

_"Ah, crap,"_  Sheik muttered.  _"Well, he was bound to find out sooner or later, I suppose."_

"K-Kind of," Link answered, giving Sidon a little shrug. "L-Long s-story!"

"Are they a warrior like you?" Sidon asked.

"M-Maybe?"

_"What do you mean,_ maybe _?"_  Sheik demanded.

"Then will you bring them to the domain as well?" Sidon asked. "Perhaps they too can be of help!"

"W-Will do!"

"Excellent!" Sidon said, no doubt posing dramatically again. "I shall see you both at the domain!"

And then he was gone. The moblin's body gave a twitch, more black blood spilling from the gaping hole in its neck. Link divested it of its rupee pouch and continued on his way. He held his aching side, gritting his teeth as each step jarred what he suspected to be broken (or at least bruised) ribs.

_"_ Are _you all right?"_  Sheik asked after a minute or so, his voice much calmer now.

"N-Not r-really," Link admitted. "I'm s-sorry."

Sheik sighed. " _So am I. The ear comment was uncalled for. You can't just...let yourself get_ that _distracted, Link. The next time, you might not walk away with just bruised ribs. You might not walk away at all."_

"I kn-know."

They rounded a bend on the path, and hill rose above them. Lizalfos, bokoblins, and moblins had made several camps on top of it, fires burning brightly despite the pouring rain. Their weapons sparked with electricity.

Almost as if to punctuate the misery of it all, thunder boomed above them.

_"It's a good thing we're both pessimists,"_  Sheik said after a minute or so of staring at the hill of death.  _"Or we'd be_ really _disappointed right now."_

Link couldn't even find it in him to be annoyed.

* * *

Luckily, the rain and thunder provided excellent cover, and Link was, despite his aching ribs, able to sneak his way around the side of the hill, and climb up there. The incline was a little rougher, but there were plenty of outcrops he could grab on to, and they weren't nearly as wet as some of the other obstacles he'd tried to climb.

The monsters didn't even notice him as he slipped by their camps, too busy arguing amongst themselves, sleeping, or just eating. Link was satisfied with this—he  _definitely_  couldn't take them all on when every movement set his side on fire.

He could even see the dome-like structure and towers of the Zora's Domain in the distance...but there was one final obstacle in his way.

_"What...the fuck...is that?"_

Link had no answer.

It looked human...but not quite. It seemed to be wearing yellow-coloured robes, its big, round face mostly hidden by a hood that rose in a tapered tower above his head. Its eyes were large, and glowed yellow, a wand-like object that gave off sparks clutched in its thin fingers.

And it was walking. On. Air.

Dancing on it, more like, as it skipped and spun around the blackened skeleton of what had once been a small house, long since destroyed.

There was no way of sneaking past it—nothing to hide behind save the big rock Link was currently crouched behind, observing the stupid-looking thing with suspicion. It looked harmless enough—silly, even. But he knew better than to assume anything about anything at this point. With his luck, it could probably vaporise him in seconds. That wand, especially, looked dangerous.

He'd saved it so far, but this was definitely a situation that called for the gift Sidon had given him. Reaching into the satchel on his belt, Link popped the cork and drank the elixir that Sidon claimed would make him more resistant to lightning. To what degree, he had no idea, but he felt like he'd need it. It tasted awful, and was just as thick as it had looked, practically clinging to his throat and nearly choking him.

_"How was it?"_  Sheik whispered, the lens of his camera spinning as he continued studying the strange creature intently.

"A-Awful," Link whispered back. "Like u-used s-socks."

_"Well, it did_ something _to you, according to my readings, but I can't tell exactly what. Guess we won't know how effective it is until you, you know, get hit."_

Link made an unimpressed sound as he withdrew his bow and nocked an arrow, deciding to go for a ranged approach with this one.

_"If it helps, consider it an experiment,"_  Sheik added.  _"Pretend you're a scientist."_

* * *

In hindsight, Link learned that he didn't want to be a scientist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hate wizzrobes...**


	7. Diplomatic Incident

Whatever the denizens of Zora's Domain had expected to see when a hero arrived, Link was quite sure it wasn't his bedraggled, shivering, limping, muddy, and absolutely soaked-to-the-bone form. The rain had not let up at all, and by now not even his enchanted armour was able to keep it out. His breath kept hitching with each step, which made his ribs ache.

Had he not been so focused on trying to retain what little dignity he had left by  _not_  gasping and moaning with every step, Link would have taken the time to be properly impressed by the architecture of Zora's Domain.

A complex series of large domed platforms, interconnected by walkways and aqueducts, all built with the same blue-green metal and glass that had lined the roads leading here, crisscrossing each other in gentle curves, ending in artificial waterfalls from which the piscine denizens dove into the river below. All this, framed by several massive waterfalls coming down from the mountains.

As it were, however, Link was only able to focus on the path immediately ahead of him, and his goal: the biggest dome of all.

_"All this,"_  Sheik said, sounding unimpressed,  _"and not a single pair of trousers among them."_

He was trying to cheer Link up. In his own special way. As usual, the effect was minimal. Barely existent. He still couldn't help the snort that escaped him—despite the stab of pain from his ribs. He'd rather they hurt from laughter than despairing tears, he supposed.

He reached the end of the bridge, about to cross onto the first platform, when he saw movement ahead. The familiar shape of Prince Sidon was hurrying towards him, head bobbing up and down with each excited step. Already now, Link could see the grin on the prince's face.

"Whoa!" Sidon said, coming to a halt a few paces away. "I've been waiting for you, Link!" he announced, clenching his fist and displaying his bicep (for some reason) in the same pose from before. "Welcome!" He splayed out his arms, spinning around once. "Behold the pride of my people, Zora's Domain! Now I shall introduce you to the king. Hurry, this way!"

Link stared helplessly at Sidon's retreating back before forcing himself to follow, trying to keep pace with the larger Zora. It was unfair, how much bigger Sidon's steps were than his.

_"Is he blind?"_  Sheik asked quietly.  _"Can't he see you're injured?"_

"He's e-excited," Link replied just as quietly. He passed several pairs of Zora guards, armed with spears and helmets. Their reactions were expected: wary, unimpressed...though one of them seemed to take an exceptional interest in him, leaning forward so far Link was worried he'd tip over. He'd stop and say hi, but he didn't want to leave the Zora king waiting—or Sidon, for that matter.

The prince was already ascending the grand staircase to the largest dome, which Link could only assume was where the king would be.

The Zora here—children and adult civilians—all gave him a wide berth, their looks full of curiosity. Some elderly-looking Zora, however, were glaring at him, muttering under their breath as he passed. Link tried to ignore them, but his chest was already thumping with the beating of his heart.

They see what a fraud I am, he thought. They can spot the cracks in the façade from a mile away. They know what a failure I am—

_"Hey, don't mind them,"_  Sheik muttered.  _"They don't know you. So what if you're a little muddy? It's not like_ they've _been fighting their way up here on foot. Bet they wouldn't know which end of a sword to hold. And I'd like to see them go up against that...dumb electric thing. They'd be roasted by now."_

Link didn't answer. He was sure the older Zora had a pretty good reason for glaring at him like they did, and he didn't begrudge them that. Maybe they'd had bad experiences with Hylians before? He had no idea about the direction the relationships between the different races of Hyrule had gone after his failure a century ago.

Still, Sheik's attempt at cheering him up was, if nothing else, appreciated.

_"I take it I am to shut up for the time being?"_  Sheik asked sarcastically as they came closer to the throne room.  _"To avoid any diplomatic incidents?"_

"Y-You're l-learning," Link said, hobbling up the stairs.

* * *

"Ah, you must be the Hylian that Sidon brought here, correct?"

Link nodded, trying not to look as intimidated as he felt by the king's massive size. He'd thought  _Sidon_  was big, but the prince's father absolutely dwarfed him in comparison, easily thrice his height (and width). Size aside, however, there was a definitely resemblance in their faces...and grins.

The king's, however, was a little more reserved. Wary. There was surely some sort of lesson he'd learned in the past, judging from the many scars that littered his face and body.

"You did well to come all the way here!" the king exclaimed, looking impressed. "I am King Dorephan, ruler of the Zora. I..." Dorephan paused, his eyes zeroing in on Link's waist. "Hm? That object upon your waist...is that not a Sheikah Slate?  _Hm_?!"

The king's eyes roamed over Link once more, which made the Hylian feel slightly naked. He wished he could pull up his mask again, having left it down to be polite. After looking him up and down thoroughly, Dorephan's gaze then locked with Link's, and the light of... _something_...flickered in those slitted orbs.

Dorephan hummed. "Now that I have gotten a good look at you...it is all too clear who you are..."

Oh no, Link thought. He knows who I am. He's going to have me banished...or maybe just executed!

Dorephan laughed. "You are the Hylian Champion, Link!" When Link offered little else but a (hopefully) level stare in return, Dorephan's smile faltered. "Do not tell me you have forgotten me..."

Link must have been more exhausted than he'd thought, because he could have sworn the king looked more sad and disappointed than angry that Link had forgotten him.

Beside the king, Sidon's eyes had widened as he let out a gasp. "The Hylian Champion?" he asked. "You can't mean  _the_  Link?  _That_  champion?!" His eyes narrowed. "So that's where I have heard your name before..."

Here it comes, Link thought. Condemnation and banishment.

He could only hope Sidon wouldn't be punished for this...

"What a fateful coincidence that we should cross paths!" Sidon said, seemingly more excited than ever.

Dorephan laughed again, his voice booming. "I cannot believe it," he said. "The Hylian Champion, Link, has appeared before us..." He leaned forward in his seat, and Link had to force himself to remain standing, rather than shrink back. "We have met numerous times, I'll have you know."

"A-Ah..." Link said uselessly, unable to form a coherent response.

"Ah, so many memories! My mind is overflowing with nostalgia, my friend," the king said in a tone that was nothing but...fond?

Why isn't he yelling at me? Link wondered. Why isn't he angry?

"I had heard a terrible rumour that you had fallen in combat, but it appears you managed to survive. Extraordinary!"

Realising he actually had to say something this time, Link cleared his throat. "I've...b-been s-sleeping..."

Sleeping?  _Sleeping_?! What is  _wrong_  with me? Link screamed at himself. What sort of answer is  _that_  for a king?

Dorephan leaned forward once more, and Link hated himself for being unable to lower his head slightly, his body preparing for a strike that never came.

"Come again?" the king asked. "Sleeping, you say? Hm...is that why you do not seem to remember me?" Sighing, he straightened up, fist clenching around the armrest of his throne. "But surely...surely you must remember my precious daughter, Mipha, yes? You do, do you not?"

His tone was almost desperate enough, which only made Link feel worse. He wished he remembered. He really, really did!

"I...I'm s-sorry..." he offered.

Dorephan frowned, and the joy seemed to evaporate, leaving behind a face that looked a lot older than before. "I cannot believe it," he said. "Have you truly forgotten my Mipha as well?"

The name didn't strike any bells, and Link looked to Sidon in the corner of his eyes. The prince was looking at the floor. Mipha was his sister...

"You and Mipha were so close...yet, you do not remember her?"

_"Link..."_  Sheik whispered.

"Young hero...please look upon the beauty of Zora's Domain." He gestured towards the square just below the throne room, where a statue of a female Zora warrior, armed with a spear, stood. "Do you see that statue? Does upon Mipha's immortalised form still not jog your memory?"

Link wanted to say he hadn't even noticed the statue to begin with, having been too busy trying not to collapse on his way here, but that would be...heartless, wouldn't it? All he could see was the back of the statue—perhaps if he saw its face...

"Well," the king finished, "perhaps your memory will return in time. I dearly hope so."

"A-As d-do I, y-your majesty," Link replied, feeling like the scum of the earth.

Sidon cleared his throat. "Father," he said with hesitation, "I do not believe discussing my sister is helping matters at the moment. Link seems confused."

_"Understatement of the century,"_  Sheik muttered, thankfully only loud enough for Link to hear.

"Oh...yes, of course," Dorephan said, inclining his head in an apologetic manner. "But first, it is worth noting how remarkable it is that Sidon brought a Champion here without realising it! That is quite a feat, my boy!" He gazed at his son with pride, laughing. "That is a good one!"

Link surreptitiously moved his hand to his side, pushing at his aching ribs. It hurt like hell, but it forced him to stand up straighter and not slouch like a drunkard.

"Link," Dorephan said, "I doubt not that you have endured a great many trials. Still, I must ask you to hear my plea."

_"Here we go again..."_

* * *

The fourth person in the throne room, an older-looking Zora with a large, flat head named Muzu, was  _not_  happy with Dorephan and Sidon's decision to enlist the help of Hylians.

Link felt his spirits steadily deflate more and more as he listened to Muzu, Dorephan, and Sidon arguing, with Muzu blaming the Hylians for the disaster a hundred years earlier, and the loss of the Zora princess, Mipha.

He's not wrong, Link thought. He just hadn't expected his personal failure to taint his entire race, forever giving them a black mark in the Zora's book. He appreciated Sidon standing up for him, he really did, especially since his tongue was absolutely refusing to cooperate right now—every time he tried to get a word in edgewise it just shrivelled up, not moving at all.

Luckily (depending on the perspective, he supposed) the argument was soon interrupted by a loud, trumpet-like cry that echoed across the domain.

The Divine Beast, Vah Ruta.

The sound of it shook Link to his very bones, and by the time he recovered from the shock, he realised he'd been hold his breath...and his side was on fire. He gasped, trying to draw in as much air as he could before he passed out...which only made his ribs hurt even more. He moaned, legs giving out beneath him.

"Link!" Sidon yelled, stomping forward and crouching beside him, hands reaching out but not quite touching him, as if he was afraid. "What's wrong?!"

"Link?" Dorephan intoned, concerned.

_"He's hurt, you idiots!"_  Sheik shouted.  _"Can't you see? He's been dead on his feet for the last hour!"_

Link wanted to badly to reprimand Sheik, to tell him to shut and apologise for speaking out of turn and so rudely to royalty, but his vision was swimming and darkening, his hearing grew muffled. He felt his cheek hit the blissfully cold metal floor of the throne room, realising he had nothing left to give at the moment.

He let himself fall further, out of consciousness. The last thing he saw was Sidon's face—which looked close to panicking—and all he heard was the shrill, piercing tone of Sheik's voice, likely yelling at full volume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Short chapter this time - the next one will be longer, I promise.**


	8. Big Words for Someone with a Pancake for a Head

Waking up was like being hit repeatedly in the face with a brick, the accompanying headache and feeling of vertigo barely being registered in favour of the pure existential dread that filled Link upon realising that, yes, he would have to continue his quest.

Had Link been any other man, he would have protested this fact. Likely with a prolonged, loud shout of "No!" to the heavens, or just a good, old-fashioned anguished scream to the effect of "Argh!".

However, Link wasn't any other man. He was Link. And therefore, all he did was squeeze his eyes shut and give out a moan he hoped didn't sound too much like a whimper, even if that was the noise he  _wanted_  to make, and then open his eyes, resigned to his task and taking to it with the relish of a man walking his last mile.

Come to think of it, there wasn't any guarantee, was there, that he'd survive all this even if by dint of some miracle he managed to complete the laundry list he had to go through before he could even  _think_  of going near Hyrule Castle and challenging Calamity Ganon. Presumably, Hylia herself would descend at that point, because he'd need an even  _bigger_  miracle in that case.

The ceiling was unfamiliar. Blue and silver metals, arranged in delicate patterns and swirls. Honestly, just waking up with a ceiling over his head was strange—he'd gotten used to waking up with the sun (and the lovely serenade of Sheik's voice screaming at him to get up), damp from the morning dew, back aching because the ever-present tree roots that seemed to spontaneously grow overnight, directly below his spine. It almost made him wonder if that was Hyrule itself showing its displeasure with his failure to stop Calamity Ganon.

It was unsettling, because he couldn't quite remember how he'd ended up here...or where, for that matter,  _here_  was.

At least he was lying on something soft...and moving? Carefully, he poked at the mattress beneath him, blinking up at the ceiling in confusion when it gave way beneath it...and then sprang right back up, causing a ripple of movement through the entire surface. It was like...floating on water? As if in response to his pondering, the mattress made a sloshing sound that more or less confirmed that he was, indeed, lying on water.

He tried to sit up, remembering too late that his ribs were most likely cracked or broken. Or so he thought. The movement was surprisingly easy, nowhere near as painful as he'd remembered... There was pressure around his torso, and he looked down to find bandages wrapped around his ribcage. They had a light red hue to them, but it wasn't blood...almost like dye...

Then, as if  _this_  was a logical stop-off point, his brain decided to remember where he was. Zora's Domain. He'd come to help the Zora with the Divine Beast, and he'd been speaking to King Dorephan and Prince Sidon (and some mean, old Zora whose name he couldn't remember) when he'd...he'd...

Link groaned, hiding his face in his hands. He'd passed out in front of the king, hadn't he? He'd not only managed to offend the king by having forgotten both him  _and_  his beloved daughter, but he'd just about ruined any credibility he had as a hero by bloody  _fainting_  in the middle of the throne room, and Sheik had...

He paused, looking around him. The room he'd woken up in was...well, the word  _room_  didn't really do it justice.  _Chambers_  was a more apt description. The bed he was lying in was absolutely massive, standing on a slightly raised platform, overlooking the rest of the room which contained, of all things, a pool of water in one corner, and several pieces of furniture of various sizes. Some chairs large enough for Link to drown in, a sofa so small he'd likely break it if he tried to sit on it...but nowhere could he see what he was searching for.

The slate. It was gone.

So was his armour, for that matter. Only his smallclothes preserved his dignity (what little there was left of it).

The cold feeling of panic filled him, then. He remembered Sheik's voice speaking just before he'd passed out, saying Link was injured, that he'd been dead on his feet and...and...

Once more his face found sanctuary in the palms of his hands. Sheik had called them all idiots. He'd gone and lambasted royalty like they were a bunch of commoners. Link wondered why he wasn't dead yet. Surely such an insult was usually punished with death? And as for Sheik...well, maybe they'd just thrown the slate in the river for his transgressions.

Had he the time, Link would have spent the next couple of hours fretting and worrying about both his and Sheik's fates. His mood would have taken a turn for the much worse (as unlikely as that seemed to him now), and perhaps, with some luck, his heart would have given out and put a peaceful end to him.

However, just as he was about to try and get out of the bed (and actively resisting a seemingly innate desire to jump on it), the large doors at the other end of the chambers opened...and in walked Prince Sidon.

He was speaking to someone in hushed tones, staring intently down at something in his hands. "Is that true?" he asked as he shut the doors behind him.

Link stared at the prince's back, unsure if he the prince was addressing  _him_ , or someone else—

_"You'd better believe it, Sharky,"_  Sheik said, sounding smug.  _"One arrow, five bokoblins and one moblin. It went through the fire and struck one of their powder barrels. You should have seen their faces when it lit up."_  He chuckled.  _"Not that they realised what was happening before it was too late."_

"Incredible," Sidon said, his voice in utter awe, staring down at the slate, which was cradled carefully in his hands.

Link stared at the pair, who hadn't noticed him being awake yet, in disbelief. Were they...talking civilly to each other (more surprising on Sheik's part than Sidon's)? And discussing Link's exploits? And Sheik was allowing the prince to touch him without shrieking obscenities?  _And_ Sheik  _wasn't_  pointing out how that particular incident was entirely an accident?

He'd been  _aiming_  for one of the lookouts, but the stupid thing had ducked  _just_  as he'd let the arrow go. The end result was favourable, of course, but it had still been a  _profoundly_  embarrassing experience, and Sheik absolutely loved to bring it up whenever he could.

_"The loot in that camp funded a week's worth of trekking through rough terrain,"_  the Sheikah said.  _"Would've lasted longer, if he didn't eat like he hadn't seen food in years..."_

Sidon chuckled. "A big eater, then?" he asked turning around.

_"I have some stories for you, Sharky, that will horrify and impress you and, and...oh, hello Link."_

Sidon paused, looking towards the bed. His and Link's eyes met, and a horrible moment of prolonged, awkward silence began as the Hylian and Zora found it impossible to look away from each other. Link was blushing, realising he'd been wrong to think Sheik had decided to actually help maintain his reputation as a hero for once, only using that incident as a springboard for making fun of Link's eating habits.

He got  _hungry_ , all right?!

Sidon's mouth was slightly open, his eyes not remaining as still as Link's, seemingly studying what little of Link's skin was visible above the sheet.

It wasn't a pretty sight, Link knew. The Shrine of Resurrection, for all its wonder and ability to heal mortal wounds, had  _not_  done much beyond the actual healing. As a result, Link's body was littered with scars of varying shapes and sizes—some little more than paler patches of skin, others deep gouges that were surely the result of having pieces of muscle and flesh forcibly ripped out of his body, then regrown by the Shrine. There was one particular scar on his chest that looked like a large, circular burn, radiating outwards. If he wasn't entirely wrong, he'd probably taken the full brunt of a Guardian's laser at some point, and that was its legacy. Likely the blow that had finished him off, in the end.

Paya had gasped when she'd first seen them back in Kakariko, horrified at the extent of his injuries. She'd then tried to cover up her horrification, but that only made it worse. Link had been relieved when he'd covered them up again with the armour.

He expected the same reaction from Sidon...but the only visible indication of the prince even noticing was a slight wiggle to the tail-like fin on the back of his head...almost like it was...wagging?

_"He-hem!"_  Sheik cleared his throat pointedly. Link never ceased to be confused by the concept of a  _voice_  doing that. It was better than Sheik calling someone an idiot, though.

"Ah, Link, you are awake!" Sidon said, shuffling awkwardly. "How are you feeling?"

"B-Better," Link said, unsure if he should be vaulting out of bed to greet the prince properly (was he, as a Hylian supposed to kneel? Or would a bow suffice?) or remain where he was, awkwardly holding the sheets to prevent them from exposing more of his scarred body. "Th-Thank you."

"That is a great relief, my friend!" Sidon said, grinning, the awkwardness from before seemingly forgotten. "We were quite worried when you collapsed in the throne room, but your companion has been instrumental in caring for you." He held up the slate, and once more Sheik was strangely quiet about being handled by anyone other than Link.

_"You were lucky your ribs were only bruised, Link,"_  Sheik said seriously.  _"A quick round of potions, and you'll be right as rain—no offence, Sharky."_

"None taken," Sidon replied, not even grimacing at the nickname. If anything, he seemed to relish it.

Link looked between the two of them. "H-How long w-was I o-out?" he asked, surprised that his voice wasn't the gravelly mess he'd expected it to be.

_"Going on twenty-two hours, thirty-four minutes,"_  Sheik answered immediately.  _"So, a day, more or less."_

"S-Sorry..." Link said, dropping his gaze to his lap. A whole day. He'd lost an entire day to this debacle. If that didn't cement the fact that he was unfit for this role, he wasn't sure what would. Bruised ribs and a little fatigue, and he passed out? Pathetic...

"Please, do not apologise," Sidon said hurriedly, ascending to the platform, standing beside the bed, depositing the slate on the bedside table. He towered over it, and Link. "If anything,  _I_  should be the one to beg  _your_  forgiveness. I did not think it through when you arrived, so eager was I to get you to my father. I should have realised you were injured." Sidon kneeled by the bedside, utter regret in his face. "Please forgive me, Link."

Link's brain had ground to a halt in the face of a prince kneeling before him, begging for his forgiveness, when all he'd done wrong was to be a little  _too_  eager to present the hero he'd found to his king. The embarrassingly abrupt end to the audience was all on Link for letting himself get distracted, for being too slow...for not being better.

"P-Please," he said, forcing himself not to reach out and touch the prince's shoulder (the urge was strong, for some reason). "N-No apologies n-needed."

"Nevertheless, I have failed in my role as a host," Sidon said, bowing his head slightly. "I will not let that happen again. I swear that to you, Champion."

Champion.

Another title he had to live up. The  _surviving_  Champion, at that. Sidon's sister had been one, too. Link wished he could remember her.

"M-My armour," Link said, unable to bear the weight of Sidon's earnest, almost eager expression. "Wh-Where is it?"

"Oh!" Sidon exclaimed, standing upright. "It was taken to be cleaned and repaired—there was quite a bit of mud. I cannot imagine the fights that led to its state!"

_"Yes, fights,"_ Sheik muttered on the nightstand.

"E-Er..."

"I will fetch it for you immediately," Sidon announced, already for the doors. "You must feel naked without it, like all warriors! I will be right back!"

The doors slammed shut once more, and Link stared at them for a long minute. Had he been this slow to absorb events like this a hundred years ago as well? Or had he taken it all in stride like a powerful, confident knight was supposed to?

_"How are you feeling,_ really _?"_ Sheik asked.

"O-Overwhelmed," Link admitted, letting himself fall back on the mound of pillows beneath him, surprised to find himself enjoying the way the water-filled mattress bobbed up and down beneath him now that he was used to it. "E-Embarrassed."

_"Yes, well, passing out in the throne room was hardly your finest hour, I agree,"_  Sheik said mercilessly.  _"But that was hardly your fault. Sharky's the one responsible for that, on account of not letting you catch your breath after arriving here."_

"Wh-What happened a-after I...?"

_"Well, I decided to bring the hammer of truth down upon everyone there for neglecting your well-being—"_

"Y-You y-yelled at th-them," Link corrected.

_"I yelled at them,"_ Sheik acknowledged,  _"which they didn't expect at all, I might add. Their faces were priceless. Sharky's, in particular. Bet he didn't expect_ me _when you said you weren't alone."_

"N-No one e-expects  _you_ ," Link said, not sure if he meant that to be disparaging or joking. Maybe both. "J-Just like th-they d-don't expect m-me."

_"The King was embarrassed, I think, for not noticing an old friend clearly not being at his best,"_  Sheik said.  _"Sharky couldn't apologise enough. Arranged you to be brought to his room and treated as best they could. Turns out the Zora have detailed medical knowledge on most races, so they knew how to look after a Hylian."_

Link heard maybe half of that sentence. He'd stopped listening at  _his room_.

This was Sidon's room? This was Sidon's  _bed_?

_"What's wrong?"_  Sheik asked.  _"Your temperature is rising."_

"N-Nothing..."

There was a long pause. Sheik's screen dimmed. Link hoped to Hylia that he wasn't thinking about what Link  _feared_ —

_"You know, Link,"_  Sheik drawled,  _"you can't really_ hide _such things from me. I notice them, whether I want to or not."_

"I h-have n-no idea wh-what y-you're t-talking about!"

_"Your stutter got worse."_

"Sh-Shut up!"

Unsure as he was of the many skills he was forced to employ on his quest, Link knew he had fucking  _mastered_  the art of denial!

* * *

"Wh-Why Sh-Sharky?"

_"Because he looks like a shark? Have you_ seen _those teeth? And his head?"_

"Hm..."

_"Zora biology is an interesting subject, actually. I won't bore you with the specifics since you're still recovering, and my database is far from complete, but I have a few theories."_

"Wh-What about?"

_"Well, if our dear Prince Sharky, nudist extraordinaire,_ does _indeed share ancestry with the great sharks of the oceans..."_

Link felt his stomach sinking (it was becoming a familiar sensation these days, thanks to his companion) as he waited for Sheik to grow tired of his theatrics.

_"If he does!"_  Sheik said abruptly, annoyed that Link wasn't rising to the bait.  _"Then he, the prince, ol' Sharky, has, between his legs, no less than_ two _—"_

"S-Stop!"

_"...I wonder if they're proportional—"_

"Sheik!"

* * *

It took Link about half a day before he felt strong enough to leave the bed ( _Sidon's_  bed! No wonder it was so huge!) in the early morning and leave the chambers. He chose not to put his armour back on quite yet, unsure of where he stood in terms of being a hero at the moment. Instead he wandered the domain's walkways, relieved to find them relatively deserted so early in the day.

_"The rain hasn't stopped since we got to this region,"_  Sheik noted as Link gazed up at the massive, eastern dam. He kept to the walkways that had roofs, not willing to get his only set of tunic and trousers wet.  _"We really need to stop Vah Ruta—the Zora aren't the only ones who will feel the effects if that dam breaks. By my calculations, the resulting flood will have devastating effects all over southern Hyrule. And the damn beast won't stop with that, continually generating an endless amount of water until it drowns all of Hyrule, and then the world."_

"S-Stakes are h-high," Link said.

_"That they are."_  Sheik sighed.  _"Are you up to it? Things won't get any easier from here, you know."_

"I kn-know..."

_"Sharky's pledged his support in the fight, which is better than nothing, but the other Zora are...sceptical. Or, I should say, the_ older _Zora are sceptical, especially the ones following Muzu."_

"Th-The older...?"

_"The ones who were here a hundred years ago, when Ganon corrupted the Divine Beast and slew Princess Mipha...and saw the lack of success on your part. Sharky told me about it. They certainly know how to hold a grudge. Muzu keeps egging them on, too. Says you're weak, that you passing out in front of the king is just another sign of your inadequacy as a hero, and a damning indictment of the Hylians as a race."_  He paused.  _"Breathe, Link."_

Link took a moment to steady himself and to take proper breaths, glad that Sheik noticed the panic setting in before he himself did.

_"You good?"_

"Y-Yeah..."

_"Anyway, Muzu has it out for you, so I'd be wary whenever he's around. He won't have kind words for you. Nasty ones, rather. Big, nasty ones."_  He snickered. _"Big words for someone with a pancake for a head."_

Link couldn't help but snort at that. "Sh-Sheik..."

_"No, I will not be gagged by you for this,"_  Sheik said firmly.  _"What happened wasn't your fault, and for this old sardine to go off on you for it is not acceptable. If he opens his big mouth, I_ will _open mine...and we both know which one of us will have the most endurance in a verbal duel."_

Only because you scream louder than everyone else, Link thought, touching the slate gently. He wasn't sure how else to show affection to a voice in the slate. As Sheik seemed to dislike anyone but Link (and, for some reason, Sidon) touching him, he assumed it was some sort of privilege. If he didn't like it, then Sheik would surely let him know?

_"A-Anyway,"_  Sheik said hesitatingly.  _"I will shout them all down if I have to!"_

Link, encouraged by the lack of (hostile) reaction, smiled and touched the slate again, little more than tapping the edge beneath the screen, but he definitely saw the screen dimming in response.

"Th-Thank you, Sh-Sheik."

_"Don't mention it. Literally. It will ruin my reputation."_

* * *

Link watched the pair of Zora guards as they continued on their route. One had a considerable spring in his step from the conversation he'd just had with the Hylian Champion, happily recalling the time they'd met a hundred years earlier, swimming together.

_"So,"_  Sheik said,  _"apparently you spent a lot of time here when you were younger?"_

"A-Apparently," Link said, wishing he could remember it. The way the guard had spoken, it made it sound like Link had been but a child himself back then, clearly not a knight yet.

_"Grew up, almost."_

"P-Possibly."

_"Surrounded by, and living and swimming with the fishies. Maybe that's how you got close to Mipha, as the king claims?"_

"Y-Your p-point?"

_"Just curious,"_ Sheik said innocently, which meant his question was about as innocent as a cat surrounded by canary feathers. Link had no idea what Sheik was after this time, however (other than it most likely being at his expense), so he did not rise to it.

Continuing on his way, Link was at least a little happier to know that not  _all_  the Zora hated him. Just the ones who'd been old enough to know how badly he'd let them all down. Hopefully, he'd be able to prove himself in their eyes soon enough, when he took on Vah Ruta.

* * *

The sun would be rising right about now. The storm clouds above the domain ensured no one saw it, however, hanging dark and dreary like a lid over the region. Lightning continued to flash, and thunder rumbled menacingly. The denizens of the domain had yet to rise—and Link didn't blame them. It was hard enough to do it on a bright, sunny day. He couldn't imagine how difficult it was when day in and day out only offered the same, rainy misery that had plagued them for years. Link could barely stand it, and he had only been here for two days, one of which he'd spent sleeping!

There were guards out and about on patrol, but save for the one who'd known Link before, they were either too busy with their duties, or wary of him.

He reached the main square below the throne room, stepping out into the rain. He'd already gotten wet, and he was bound to get even more soaked when he set out again. He stepped into the ankle-high water and headed for the statue of Mipha, stopping in front of it, gazing up at its face.

She looked gentle, just like Sidon had described her. But also strong. The spear she held was impressive-looking, and Link could only imagine the skill with which she wielded it—one did not become a Champion for nothing.

_"She was inside Vah Ruta when Calamity Ganon attacked,"_  Sheik said quietly.  _"The Zora cling to the hope that she is still alive in there, somewhere."_

"C-Could she b-be?" Link asked.

_"I don't know,"_  Sheik admitted.  _"She was the only person capable of piloting the beast, so why would Ganon keep her alive? If she broke out and retook control...no, I don't think Ganon was stupid enough to capture her. I believe the Zora are setting themselves up for disappointment. You need to be ready for that, when you return. Some will not accept that you freed the beast, but not her."_

He talks as if it's a foregone conclusion that I'll succeed, Link thought. He appreciated the optimism. At this rate, Sheik was going to become the optimist of the two, which was a scary thought indeed.

"Good to see you out and about."

Link was proud that he didn't jump in surprise when Sidon spoke, suddenly standing beside him. He was looking at the statue as well, with a melancholic expression. His head fin, which was usually wagging with excitement, was still for once as he regarded the likeness of his sister with sadness.

"She always spoke about you," the prince continued. "I was but a child back then. Barely coherent. But I remember  _her_...and her voice. She spoke your name often. That was why I remembered it, more so than your status as Champion." He looked down at Link. "She must have cared for you greatly."

"I...I w-wish I c-could r-remember..."

Sidon nodded. "I am sure you will, sooner or later. In the meantime, I have something for you." He held out a piece of garment. It looked like armour, but where one would expect to find plate or leather, there were delicate-looking scales, shimmering as lightning struck nearby. "This is Zora armour," he said as Link gently took the garment from his hands. "This will let you swim and move like us in the water—even up waterfalls. It will come in handy when—"

_"Watch out,"_  Sheik suddenly said, startling them.  _"Pancake head incoming."_

Had he actually been quiet this entire time? Link hadn't noticed...he'd been too busy focusing on Sidon's words. And his voice. And his...

"Pancake head?" Sidon asked, confused.

"My prince!" Muzu said as he approached them, hunched over and scowling. "A fine morning to you!"

Sidon watched the elderly advisor for a moment, and then something appeared to click into place in his head, and Link  _saw_  the corners of the prince's mouth twitching in an attempt to hold back the grin. "Ah, I see," he said quietly. "Pancake head. Very amusing."

_"Glad you think so, Sharky. Wait, do you even_ know _what a pancake is"_

Sidon looked embarrassed. "Not really, but I assume they are flat, like Muzu's head?"

_"Lucky guess."_

Why were the two of them getting along so easily, Link wanted to know. When they'd met two days ago, Sheik couldn't stop making fun of the prince or disparaging him. Now, they were like...friends? It was a difficult concept to wrap his head around.

"Muzu, good morning," Sidon greeted when the advisor was finally close enough to join them.

"G-Good m-morning," Link greeted as well, but the advisor wasn't even looking at him, his attention riveted on Mipha's likeness.

"I always come to pay my respects to Lady Mipha in the morning," the advisor said. "To honour her memory. She was taken from us far too soon."

Link couldn't help but feel that Muzu was saying this just to make him feel worse than he already did. Unlike the other Zora, Muzu referred to her in the past tense. He likely already considered her dead. Link clenched his fists.

"Muzu," Sidon said sharply. "Please do not bother our guest."

"I am merely speaking my mind, as I always do in this spot, every morning," Muzu said sourly. "It is not my fault if the Hylian does not appreciate my candour." Finally, he looked at Link, another barb surely on the tip of his tongue...but then he spotted the bundle of armour in Link's arms, and his eyes widened. "That...that armour!"

Link looked down at it. Was there something special about it? Apart from apparently enabling him to swim  _up_  waterfalls, that is?

It clearly had to be, judging from how discombobulated the advisor was looking between Link, the armour, Sidon, and then back to the armour, mouth opening and closing as the harsh, clipped words spilled out of it in the wrong order.

"That is...she...cannot...he won't...that is!" He pointed an accusing finger at Link. "How  _dare_  you touch that with your grubby fingers?!" he all but shouted. "That armour was made by the princess, and you  _taint_  her memory by even  _looking_  at it, you—"

"Muzu, that is  _enough_!" Sidon interrupted, stepping around Link so that he stood slightly between Link and the other Zora.

Link found Muzu's words mostly washing over him, gone and passed. He had imagined something much worse, but the advisor was clearly too angry to truly think up stingers. All Link could do was hold the armour a little closer, admiring the elegant stitching with awe. Mipha had made this...

"My prince, this is completely unacceptable!" Muzu tried. "It is one thing to provide food, medicine, and shelter to a Hylian—that is basic hospitality—but it is another entirely to gift him armour, much less  _that_ armour! You  _know_  that was meant for the person the princess intended to marry!"

Link choked, almost dropping it.

Sidon stepped back and straightened his back until he was at his full height (had he been slouching before?), glaring down at Muzu. "You mean to say you did not know, Muzu?"

"Know what, my prince?" Muzu asked, teeth grinding together as he glared at Link.

Sidon sighed, gesturing to Link. "He who stands here...the man called Link...is the one whom my sister had feelings for. I was only a child then, so I did not know it myself at the time. But it is so." He glanced back at Link, smiling for some reason when he was met with the sight of a Hylian teetering on the edge of a nervous breakdown. "I grew up hearing my father tell stories, some of which were about my sister's undying love for a Hylian named Link."

_"Do you think that's actually true?"_ Sheik asked quietly.  _"Or is he just pulling this out of his arse?"_

Muzu stepped back, looking devastated. "What?! No..." He stamped his foot in the water, creating a large ripple. "You cannot fool me with such a fanciful lie. Not this Zora!" He shook his head. "How could Lady Mipha possibly have feelings for a  _Hylian_  like him?!"

Link's race was spoken of in a tone reserved for vermin.

"The facts are clear," Muzu continued, suddenly looking smug. "He remembers nothing. Even when he looks upon Princess Mipha's statue..."

"It is the truth, Muzu," Sidon insisted. "Though you never knew it, he was ever in Mipha's heart."

Link gazed up at Mipha's statue, trying to shake off what Sidon had just revealed (or lied about, for all he knew). Muzu was right. As long as he himself did not remember anything, it was all just hearsay and speculation. There was no proof of anything. Mipha gazed back down at him, smiling.

Remember her, damn you, Link thought. Remember her! Do it! Give me back my damn memories! I am tired of not knowing who I am!

**Give them back!**

* * *

_"...I was thinking..."_

_"...always such a reckless child..."_

_"...I was always willing to heal your wounds..."_

_"...what we'll be up against..."_

_"...if anyone tries to do you harm..."_

_"...I will always protect you..."_

* * *

Link was on his knees in the water, cradling his head. It ached and ached, like something was trying to claw its way out. He groaned as the images and sounds and smells and feelings all exploded out of nothing.

She...she had...

_"...can you hear me?! Link! What's wrong?!"_

Sheik's voice was miles away, and he couldn't force himself to answer, his jaw locked from the sheer pain of the memory reasserting itself in his mind. A large hand was gripping his shoulder tightly, the other rubbing across his back in a soothing manner, but he could barely feel them.

She had been so kind...so loving...he had always been able to come to her with his problems, of which there were so many, and she'd always listened and comforted him, and...and...

"M-Mipha..." he gasped, wrestling with his desire to curl up and die, making his body straighten until he was once more looking up at her statue. How could he forget her? How  _dare_  he forget her? He felt the warm tears rolling down his cheeks, intermingling with the cold, merciless rain.

"Link," Sidon's voice spoke, almost directly into his ear. The prince was crouching beside him, looking worried. "What is the matter? Are you unwell?"

_"Link, your heart rate went through the roof! What happened?! Are you all right?!"_  Sheik demanded, sounding close to panic.

"Hmph, you are quivering like a hatchling," Muzu said, looking a little unnerved by the display. "Whatever is the matter?"

"M-Mipha," Link repeated, still staring at the statue. "I...I r-remember..."

"What?!" Muzu exclaimed. "Do not mistake me for a fool, Hylian! There is no way you remembered her just now, when it is most convenient." He shook his head, causing his fins to flap around and spray the surrounding area with water. "In any case, without any solid proof, I cannot possibly take you at your word! If you have any such proof, now is the time to show it."

Link's head was being hammered from the inside, and though the memory of Mipha was but a fragment, the idea of this...this  _sardine_  claiming his relationship with her hadn't been close was...infuriating. He clenched his jaw, forcing himself to shut up, for once. What would have come out right then...well, it would have made Sheik's worst comments look like child's play.

"Do so," Muzu continued haughtily, "and I...I shall tell you how to get shock arrows! You need them for Vah Ruta! Yes, as well as anything else you wish to know."

But what good would Link's memories do, when Muzu clearly wanted physical proof of what Link had been to Mipha and...and...

Link paused, looking at the armour, which had been balled up in his fists, protectively placed on his lap.

Mouth set in a firm grimace, he stood up abruptly, nearly throwing Sidon back, and causing Sheik to give a surprised shout. He yanked off the soaking wet tunic, exposing his scars for all the world to see...and then put on the Zora armour.

The scales slid against his skin, the shape and fit moulded perfectly to fit his. No adjustment needed to be done—it fit him like a glove. The pauldrons and gauntlets, too, slotted neatly into place, leaving Link looking every bit the warrior he'd once been.

He couldn't help the defiant look in his eyes as he put his hands on his hip, giving Muzu as good a look at the proof as he possibly could.

Mipha made this for me, he thought. It wouldn't fit anyone else. She'd make sure of that.

Muzu appeared to be in shock, looking intently at the armour. "That...that armour was made by Lady Mipha by hand...and...and yet it fits  _you_  perfectly...what is the meaning of this?"

Sidon sighed, apparently catching on. "Now you understand, do you not?" he asked, almost sounding...sad? "Now you know who her heart belonged to, and who she made this special armour for. The fact that this armour fits Link perfectly should be proof enough that Mipha made it for him, and  _him_  alone!" Sidon crossed his arms, glaring down at Muzu. "You have always disliked Hylians, even before the Great Calamity. That is why Mipha never told you." He extended his arms in an open gesture. "Now that you know, you must promise to help him save us all, Muzu. Please," he said in a pleading tone, "tell us where we can find the shock arrows."

Looking defeated and resigned, Muzu regarded Link closely. "Hmph," he grunted, "I never would have imagined she would make that special armour for one such as he..." He looked away, up at Mipha's face. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed to find it in that kind view, for he then sighed, nodding. "I do not approve of asking for help from a Hylian, but I suppose it is our only option at this point."

He stepped forward and bowed his head to Link. "I am a proud Zora," he said. "That means I must take responsibility for my unwarranted behaviour towards you. As promised, I shall tell you where you can collect as many shock arrows as you will need..."

* * *

_"Link, breathe,"_  Sheik said as Muzu walked back the way he'd come, ascending the steps to the throne room.

Link released the breath he didn't realise he was holding, his ribs making their intense dissatisfaction known. He wasn't sure how long he'd been holding that breath, nor if he'd actually  _said_  anything for the rest of the conversation after he'd put the armour on, but Muzu was gone...and now he knew where to go next.

"You did well," Sidon said gently, his hand coming to rest on Link's back once more. He  _liked_  the feeling of that hand. Reassuring. "Come on...breathe..."

_"Do as he says, Link,"_  Sheik said just as gently.  _"Breathe...come on...follow him..."_

"I...I'm s-sorry," Link stuttered. "I d-didn't m-mean...I c-couldn't r-r-remember!"

"It is all right, Link," Sidon said, carefully pulling Link to his feet. "Come on, let's get you out of the rain."

Every step was heavy as lead. Remembering Mipha, and the confrontation with Muzu...it had taken every last bit of energy he had. There was nothing left to draw on. Sheik remained silent as they walked, and Sidon was patiently guiding Link back towards his chambers.

_"Blood pressure's dropping,"_  Sheik said suddenly.  _"He's about to pass out again. Sharky!"_

"Right."

Sidon waited until they were out of sight behind a pillar and, in one smooth movement, reached under Link's knees and lifted him up, supporting his back with his other arm.

"W-What...?" Link, barely coherent at this point, muttered.

"Just taking a shortcut," Sidon said cheerfully as he more or less sprinted back to his chambers.

* * *

_"...I'm not sure if he ever_ will _recover fully,"_  Sheik finished from his spot on the bedside table.

Link was out like a light, curled up in the middle of Sidon's massive bed. He'd refused to take the armour off, but Sidon had managed to persuade him to remove the belt, gauntlets and pauldrons, at least, leaving him in the scale shirt, so he'd at least be comfortable.

Sidon sat on the floor in front of the table, bent over so his eyes were exactly at the height of the screen, having listened intently the entire time.

"It sounds...difficult," the prince said after a moment's contemplation. He'd probably not expected Link's situation or mental state to be in such dire straits. It was only Sheik's careful and meticulous instructions and explanations that had kept Sidon from panicking when Link had, more or less, passed out once more. "And you believe this to be a result of his healing slumber?"

_"I have no reason to believe otherwise,"_  Sheik said.  _"Granted, I only know what I have learned since meeting him in the Shrine...but based on what the King of Hyrule told us...well, I find it hard to believe Link has_ always _been like this. I can only assume the Shrine only saw fit to heal his_ physical _wounds, ignoring the obvious trauma he's been through in his mind. Or perhaps it's just a normal side-effect of sleeping for so long."_  Sheik sighed.  _"We won't know until we reactivate the Sheikah tower network and I can access the entire database—specifically the parts of it that concerns the Shrine."_

Sidon nodded, taking it all in. He didn't pretend to understand it all, and had asked more than one question underway. Sheik found that refreshing. While he didn't have much patience for fools, he had even less for those who pretended to be otherwise. He'd gladly educate the Zora prince if it meant he'd slowly stop asking stupid questions.

Not that the prince was...bad. Not the sharpest tool in the shed, certainly, but he made up for that in persistence, a cheerfulness so pervading and unrelenting it could give  _Sheik_  a headache, and...remarkable kindness. And a liking for a certain hero that was impossible to miss.

That last bit, Sheik had to admit, made him dislike Sidon a bit. He wasn't entirely sure why. Not like anything would happen  _there_. Surely it would be too awkward, what with Link having been more or less  _engaged_  to Sidon's sister. Or perhaps that only made it more exciting? Oh Goddess, why was he  _speculating_  about this?!

It was none of his business who (or what) Link got up to in  _that_  way. It was a little interesting, maybe, but that was purely from a scientific viewpoint.

Right?

Still, he wasn't sure what the little sting he could have sworn he felt when Link had smiled warmly at the prince meant.

"And you?"

Sheik hesitated.  _"What about me?"_  he asked.

"You've told me a great deal about Link," Sidon elaborated. "But I hardly know anything about you, Master Sheik."

_"Please don't call me that,"_  he said. The title didn't suit him, in his opinion.

"My apologies," Sidon said, inclining his head. "Sheik, then?"

_"That is better, yes. There isn't much to say about me, I'm afraid. I am Link's companion—"_

"You do yourself a great disservice by saying that, Sheik," Sidon said, giving him that same grin he had dazzled Link with when they'd first met. "I will gladly admit that I do not understand what you are entirely, but I can tell there is far more to you than you are willing to admit...perhaps even to yourself."

What was he supposed to say to  _that_? Yes, perhaps there was something more to him than he had told Sidon so far (such as the possibly artificial nature of his existence), but he had no idea what Sidon was referring to other than that.

_"You'll have to elaborate a little on that, Sharky."_

The nickname was meant to be a little insult, his way of showing how lackadaisical and irreverent he was in his approach to...well, people. Sidon had liked it, grinning like an idiot the moment he'd heard it. He liked it so much he'd just accepted Sheik's quick explanation of who he was (and not even demanding an apology for calling his father an idiot). He'd even taken to picking up Sheik and carrying him around, like he was just some sort of...of...of pet!

(Strangely enough, the prince carrying him around wasn't nearly as egregious as when, say, Purah did so. The less said about what it felt like when  _Impa_  handled him, the better).

"I do not wish to presume too much, but I have to admit I am curious," Sidon said, leaning a little closer. "Just what is your relationship with Link?"

_"I...do not understand the question?"_  Sheik said slowly.  _"I am his companion, his guide. I help him with whatever I am able—"_

"Sometimes coaching him through panic attacks?" Sidon asked.

_"...er, yes?"_

"Calming him down when he feels overwhelmed? Perhaps offer words of comfort? Looking after him when he is unable to do so himself? Show him unconditional support no matter what difficulties you face"

_"What's your point?"_  Sheik asked testily.

"I am just trying to understand," Sidon said.

_"Well, it's all that, with a side of impatience for idiots like you!"_

Sidon grinned. "I am glad to hear that. You are a good person, Sheik."

What was the matter with this shark? And why he did look so...triumphant?

"I imagine Link appreciates greatly your presence at his side. Waking up to your voice must be pleasant—knowing that he is not alone on his arduous quest."

...did Sidon just say he has a pleasant voice? Clearly, he hadn't been paying attention when Link had passed out the first time. Sheik was pretty sure his tone had reached a pitch only audible to dogs at that point. What part of  _that_  was pleasant?

"He is a remarkable person, isn't he?" Sidon said, looking away from Sheik and to the blissfully sleeping Link on the bed. "He's been through so much...and yet he carries on. He has the heart of a true warrior. You both do."

If Sheik had a body, he was sure he'd be shuffling his feet awkwardly.  _"There is only so much I can do as a voice,"_  he said.

Maybe something was slowly slotting into place in his mind, but it was positively glacial in its pace. He had an inkling as to what Sidon was...hinting at, or pursuing, but he...he couldn't...didn't...

Sidon cleared his throat and stood up. "I am sorry," he said, frowning. "It has been...a long day. Emotional, and I am asking questions I shouldn't. Forgive me."

What was with the fishy prince and his sudden mood swings? Sheik could barely keep up with him. And all those questions... If Sheik didn't know any better, he'd assume that...no. No way!

_"You like him, don't you?"_

It was one of those questions that always, no matter when or where, always elicited a reaction from people. It had worked on Paya. Sheik wondered if she'd retrieved her knife yet. Then she'd turned the situation around on him...somehow...and he was still going over that one in his mind from time to time. He still wasn't entirely sure why it had upset him so much.

Sidon definitely had the reaction Sheik expected. And it annoyed him a  _lot_. The prince faltered, his mouth opening and closing a bit, a definitely blush colouring his already red cheeks even redder. He cleared his throat and stepped away the bed.

"Now  _you_  presume too much," Sidon said weakly. No venom there. Embarrassed at being caught. But the triumph Sheik expected to feel (or feel as much as a potentially artificial being  _could_  feel) wasn't there.

If anything, he felt a little bad for the prince...and annoyance, but not the usual kind. He wasn't sure if it was directed at Sidon or Link or...possibly himself. Eugh, he was going to give  _himself_ a headache at this rate, which was quite an accomplishment.

_"My apologies,"_  he said...and actually meant it.

"I cannot help it," Sidon said. "There is just...something about him." He sounded more like he was trying to explain it to himself. "Perhaps that is why Mipha...oh, no..." He turned to give Sheik an apologetic smile. "Forgive me, Sheik. I need a little time to think. Will you be all right on your own?"

_"You know how loud I can get,"_  Sheik said, trying to inject a little levity to the mess he'd created.  _"I'm sure someone will hear me if something happens."_

"That is good—I will be back later to check on him...and you, of course."

_"Sidon,"_  Sheik said. He hadn't even meant to, but his mouth—er, speaker—kept talking without consulting his brain.  _"There's nothing wrong with it, you know. And...you're not the only one."_

What am I even saying?

Sidon took in the words, thinking them over. A little bit of the cheer from before returned, and he nodded. "Thank you, Sheik. I will go speak to Father, let him know that we will be making progress very soon. I'll be back soon."

_"Take your time,"_  Sheik said, wishing he would.

He had a  _lot_ of information to analyse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Short vignettes, I said. It'll be fun, I said. Then my brain produced this monstrosity.**


	9. Here, Kitty!

Link had woken at some point in the night (he wasn't sure of the time), and had once more taken to wandering the Domain. This time, however, he was on his own. Sidon had been asleep in the pool-like basin in his chambers, causing Link to spend several minutes pondering why the Zora prince even had a normal (water-filled mattress aside) bed at all, though that train of thought had only led to images in his mind that were...well, not appropriate. Mostly because they featured  _him_  and...and...

No matter.

Sheik hadn't been happy about being left behind, but had relented when Link told him he needed a little time to himself to sort out the memories he'd regained (which was true), and promised to be back in no less than an hour.

He'd changed back into his Sheikah armour, which had indeed been cleaned and repaired (and polished?) while he'd been indisposed. With the mask covering the lower half of his face again, he immediately felt a little safer, and much less awkward when meeting the occasional Zora that wandered the halls and walkways. Most were polite, some guarded...and a few outright hostile. Not violent, but more than adamant in trying to make him feel unwelcome. These were, invariably, the older generation, the ones who'd been adults when the Calamity had first struck.

The ones who'd welcomed him when he was a child and came to the Domain to be fostered.

He didn't blame them. He'd failed them utterly. He could only hope that freeing Vah Ruta would improve his image a little. After all, Muzu had...well, Muzu hadn't exactly been friendly or wholly accepting of Link's presence (from what he could remember, at least), but at least Link had proved his importance to Mipha.

Mipha...

He reached a covered balcony overlooking the deep pool of water beneath the Domain, and leaned on the railing. He let his forehead rest on his arms, taking deep breaths.

It was all bits and pieces—nothing coherent. He'd spent a lot of time here as a child—he distinctly remembered the word  _fostered_  being part of it. Had he spent his entire childhood here? Or just pieces of it? He'd grown here, played here, learned here. He'd learned to swim with the other Zora children, some of whom had teased him for his lack of grace in the water, Mipha had swooped in and defended him.

They'd been friends. But something more than friends, as well. Like siblings, almost.

He'd loved Mipha, but not in the way  _she_  had loved  _him_ , for which he felt terrible. Had he ever told her, or had he kept her blissfully ignorant, utterly convinced that he would say yes when she presented him with the tunic? He hoped he'd told her. It was impossible to tell—the most coherent memory was the afternoon they'd spent sitting on Vah Ruta's trunk, when she'd healed the scratches and bruises he'd gotten from...Goddess knew what. Everything else was just a blur of impressions and feelings, sounds and voices.

"Y-You deserved a l-lot b-better," he whispered to himself. "I p-promise, I w-will s-save your h-home."

* * *

"You are feeling better now, my friend?"

King Dorephan gazed down at Link with a kind light in his eyes, the corners of his mouth rising when Link nodded.

"That is good to hear—Sidon has been beside himself with worry."

"M-My a-apologies, y-your grace," Link said genuinely. He hadn't wanted to worry the prince as much as he did. Passing out twice was just...unacceptable behaviour, regardless of hero status. A small, traitorous part of him warmed at hearing Sidon being worried about him, but he tried to ignore it as much as possible. "It has b-been...a t-trying t-time."

"There is nothing to apologise for, Link," Dorephan said, shaking his head. He seemed...more relaxed than before. Link wasn't sure if it was because they were the only ones in the throne room right now, or if something else had given the Zora king some peace. "I am simply happy you have returned to us. I mourned you like I would a son, and knowing you ultimately survived the Calamity is..." He slumped a little in his throne. "It has brought some peace to this old cod's heart."

Link looked up in surprise. A son?

Dorephan blinked, and chuckled. "You are surprised? You spent a large part of your childhood here, you know. We taught you our histories, our songs, our culture. My daughter played with you. You asked me to teach you how to lead, how you should act when you became a knight. I will happily admit I came to think of you as my own child...and I do not think it was by chance that you came here first when you were anointed. You didn't return to Castle Town—you came  _here_."

Link listened with rapt attention. He could not for the life of him remember this—it was all buried in noise and distortion, the few images he could see clearly mostly revolving around his time with Mipha. But it...made sense? Why else would he remember being a child in the Domain?

"It's quite all right that you do not remember," Dorephan said, noticing Link's brows furrowing. "It is, as they say, all in the past. Sidon told me you remember Mipha now. Is that true?"

"Y-Yes, b-bits and p-pieces" Link said. He'd never forgive himself for forgetting her in the first place, but he was damn well going to cling to what memories he had of her like a barnacle this time around. "Sh-She t-taught me h-how t-to swim."

Dorephan chuckled. "Indeed, she did. You were a sad sight in the water until she decided to take an interest in you. A rather amusing reversal of the old idiom, I'd say."

Fish out of water, Link thought. I was a disaster.

"But you took to it soon after, and you were inseparable after that." Dorephan smiled and nodded to himself. "When Mipha first came to me and declared her intention to marry you, I did not think much of it. You were children. She will outgrow it, I told myself."

Link swallowed. Did he know about the armour? If he did not approve, then...

"But she did not," Dorephan continued. "If anything, she grew more adamant. I am not sure when her childhood crush became deep-set feelings, but I could see it in her eyes when we had our biggest argument about it."

That was...discouraging. If Dorephan was so against it, then how did he feel about Link taking the armour and using it?

"She gave me the gutting of a lifetime, believe you me." The king chuckled again. "And I had no choice to relent, in the end. Not that I did not believe you to be good enough for her, Link," he added, surely noticing Link's slumped shoulders. "On the contrary, I was having a difficult time finding a suitor that  _wasn't_  a considerable step down. Had I not been king, and she not a princess, I likely would not have objected at all. There were times I found myself wishing you were a Zora instead of a Hylian—then all my problems would have been solved!" He laughed loudly, shaking with mirth, and Link found himself smiling under his mask.

"Sh-She m-made armour for m-me..." he said, too curious for his own good.

"I know," Dorephan said. "Sidon came to me and asked for it, so he could give it to you. A magnificent piece of work; truly indicative of my daughter's devotion. It will serve you well, when you take on Vah Ruta...though, as I understand it, you will be heading for the peak of Ploymus Mountain first?"

"Y-Yes," Link said, nodding. "T-To g-gather lightning arrows."

"A wise decision—one can never have too many advantages when taking on such fearsome opponents." He tapped the armrest of his throne. "I likely would have given my blessing for the marriage, you know."

Link paused. "Erm..."

"But we both know that you did not return her feelings," the king said.

Link felt his insides freeze. Had he truly not told Mipha? Had it only been her father who knew that the princess was setting herself up for a disappointment and heartbreak when Link finally (if ever) told her he did not feel the same way? What kind of a callous bastard was he, if he could not even—

"You told her."

The king had taken pity upon him, gazing sadly at him.

"Not long before the Calamity, the pair of you spent some time testing Vah Ruta and its functions, preparing for the day when it would be used against Ganon. I believe she revealed her feelings for you then, and you told her that yours were not the same."

Link waited for him to finish, but the king remained silent for a long time before speaking again, and then only to say,

"I do not know the specifics, I'm afraid. That was the extent of the conversation she revealed to me. You left the Domain the day after to go to Death Mountain and look to the Divine Beast there with the Goron Champion."

"Oh..." Link looked at the floor. Had it been on that same day, on the trunk? Had she confessed her feelings, after swearing she would always protect him? He was a cretin, wasn't he? Throwing her love back in her face like that...

"She was disappointed, which is understandable," Dorephan said. "But her devotion did not falter. She finished the armour and intended to give it to you anyway. Perhaps its meaning had changed, or her intentions remained the same...only she knew for certain." Dorephan frowned. "But speculating in this is folly, Link. Regardless of it all, you remained friends until the Calamity struck, and now you are back to set it all right. I can ask for nothing more. I can only hope you will not beat yourself up over this—Mipha would not approve of it, as I'm sure you can imagine."

Link nodded. He wasn't sure if he believed it himself, but he didn't want to leave the old king feeling even more miserable than before. And he  _would_  redeem himself—it was too late to apologise to Mipha, but he was damn well going to save her people!

"I sh-should p-prepare for th-the mountain," he said, standing up and bowing his head to Dorephan. "I w-will b-be b-back s-soon."

"I have no doubt," Dorephan said, nodding. "I wish you the best of luck, my boy."

Link would be a liar if he said it didn't make him feel a little better to be called that by the king.

Link turned and left the throne room, descending the stairs. He paused at the bottom and turned, looking up at Prince Sidon, who'd been hiding behind a pillar. Link wasn't sure how long Sidon had been there, but he'd noticed the prince's presence about halfway into his conversation with Doran. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

To his credit, Sidon at least looked sheepish at being caught, rubbing his neck nervously as he came down the stairs to join Link.

_"I put him up to it,"_  Sheik said hurriedly from his place on Sidon's belt. The slate looked...remarkably natural there. Like it belonged. Link felt distinctly jealous...but he wasn't sure of  _whom_.  _"I was worried when you didn't come back."_

"H-How m-much d-did you h-hear?" Link asked, looking up at the prince, who was doing his best  _not_  to meet Link's eyes. This was, given Sidon's immense height, not particularly difficult, but the prince still looked incredibly awkward in doing so.

"Most of it?" Sidon said, his cheeks colouring. "I intended to ask father if he had seen you, but then you were already there, and you were talking, and...well, I did not wish to intrude, and then I heard Mipha's name and..." he sighed. "I apologise, Link."

Link kept his disapproving mask up for another few seconds, letting the two of them sweat (one literally, one figuratively) a little longer before shaking his head and reaching out to touch the back of Sidon's hand (so big!), and then tapping the slate on the prince's belt.

"I-It's okay," he said. "J-Just d-don't d-do i-it again."

The prince perked up immediately, back to his grinning self in a moment, while Sheik's screen brightened. He didn't have the heart to be angry with them—they'd been worried, after all. And really, the conversation with Dorephan hadn't private as such (anyone could have walked into the throne room at any time, after all). And...well, he it wasn't just  _his_  closure, was it? He had no idea how much the king had told Sidon about Link and Mipha.

"I promise I will never eavesdrop on you again, Link," Sidon said. "I swear it!"

Funny, how such an earnest and, above all, enthusiastic declaration could have Link blushing like a fool in seconds. The broad grin and warm eyes certainly didn't help. As if thinking it was helping, his mind then decided to bring up the memory of Sidon  _carrying_  him to bed earlier that day, which in retrospect had been simultaneously one of the most mortifying moments of his life...and one of the most exciting.

Oh no, he thought. I really am in trouble, aren't I?

Unluckily, Sheik was there to take gleeful joy in it.

_"Link, your internal temperature just spiked—something you want to share?"_

"No!"

At least he didn't stutter.

* * *

"Good luck up there," Sidon said, grasping Link's bicep with a strong hand, squeezing firmly but gently. "I have the utmost faith in you!"

Link nodded, adjusting the pauldron of the Zora armour. He'd need it to ascend the waterfalls to the mountaintop. He still wasn't entirely sure how it would work, but at this point he was too embarrassed to ask. Sheik had run some sort of analysis, but the only answer he'd been able to come up with was a curt (and  _very_  annoyed):

_"Magic. Fucking magic."_

"In the meantime, I will make preparations for our attack on Vah Ruta," the prince continued. "Between the three of us, I am certain we can tame the beast and bring an end to this rainfall, and save both the Domain  _and_  Hyrule!"

Such confidence—Link was jealous. If he felt even as much of a fraction of the confidence Sidon had rolling off him, he'd have the victory against Ganon in the bag already.

Honestly, Link thought as he slowly stepped into the pond below the waterfall,  _Sidon_  should be the Champion, not me. He glanced back at the prince, who was practically giddy with excitement at seeing the Zora armour in action, feet tapping impatiently.

Goddess, Link prayed he could nail this whole swimming  _up a damn waterfall_ thing in one go, or he'd be so embarrassed...

"Y-You okay?" he asked Sheik, who was back in his rightful place on Link's belt.

_"I'm waterproof,"_  Sheik said.  _"No need to worry. Now stop stalling and get up that waterfall. Trust in the stupid magic."_

Link was hesitant to point out that what enabled Sheik to dwell in the slate to begin with was probably  _also_  "stupid magic", as he called it. He didn't want to set off another rant...or have Sheik screeching again. It wasn't good for his hearing.

Sighing, Link checked that his equipment was firmly secured to his back one last time before stepping forward and letting his weight tip him forward, sliding into the water. The difference made by the armour was apparent immediately. There was practically no friction at all, the water sliding off the scales and silver like it wasn't even there. Link did a few strokes, amazed at how far each one carried him across the pond, closer to the fall.

"How is it?!" Sidon asked, his voice easily carrying over the roar of the waterfall. "Does it work?!"

"Y-Yes!" Link called back, certain that his voice wasn't audible at all. He settled for waving, which Sidon returned with expected (and possibly inappropriate) energy. "Sh-Sheik, are...o-oh."

He'd forgotten the slate was well below the waterline like this, and Sheik probably couldn't hear him at all.

Turning his attention to the waterfall, Link tried to delay his approach as much as possible...which was quite difficult, given how the armour almost seemed  _attracted_  to it. In fact, it almost seemed to...move by itself? The sides felt like they were contracting and releasing, forcing him to move his torso in the same manner, undulating through the water much like a...a Zora, in fact!

He didn't have much more time to contemplate the strangeness of the sensation before he shot forward in the water, dipping beneath the waterline for but a moment before exploding out of it, and directly in to the fall itself. Expecting to crash into the rocky wall behind it, or plunge directly back into the pond, Link braced himself, but then his body kept moving forward...and upward! He opened his eyes, and realised he was, in fact, speeding directly up the waterfall, the armour doing all the work as the top rapidly approached him.

Beneath the roar of wind and water in his ears, he could have sworn he heard Sheik screaming with a mix of both fear and delight.

Then he reached it, and flew several feet into the air above the edge of the falls. He barely managed to realise what was happening before the bank beside it flew up into his vision, and he tucked himself into a ball just in time to roll, eventually landing on his feet in a crouched position, panting from the...exertion? Excitement? Both?

"Th-That...w-was..." he panted.

_"Amazing!"_  Sheik finished, and Link could practically  _see_  the grin.  _"Can we do it again? Can we?!"_

Link was actually glad they had another fall to traverse. He couldn't bear to tell Sheik no, after such a display of childish glee, which he hadn't seen in his friend at all until now. Still, it made him wonder...

"I th-thought you d-didn't l-like s-speeds," he said, already trudging his way to the next fall. The next level would bring him within walking distance of the peak...and a Lynel, apparently. He had no idea what that was, other than something incredibly dangerous according to the kind Zora lady who'd met them on their way out. Sheik's files didn't have any entries on the things either.

_"I_ don't _like going downhill on little more than a flimsy piece of wood, that is your shield, where a single mistake could result in your face—and mine, for that matter—being smashed against the cliff wall,"_ Sheik corrected him.  _"Going_ up _a waterfall is already such a violation of the laws of physics that I can't be arsed to worry."_

Link shrugged. It was a good as explanation as any, he supposed. "F-Fucking m-magic?" he asked.

_"Fucking magic,"_  Sheik confirmed.

* * *

_"...ever since, the fishers of Hateno Bay have passed down this heroic tale: The Prince Who Slew the Fell Octorok,"_  Sheik finished. He'd chosen to do the reading for this monument, on account of how, as he'd said, it'd take Link a good day to get through it at his oratory pace.

"W-Wow..." Link muttered. The idea of Sidon being swallowed by a giant Oktorok, and then  _slicing_  his way out with his spear...Link didn't know what that said about him as a person, but he very much wanted to  _see_  that. That is, Sidon triumphing against such an opponent, not him being  _swallowed_  by something.

_"I suppose that proves ol' Sharky isn't just all talk—stubby legs aside, that body of his isn't_ just _for show."_

"Y-Yeah," Link said, nodding in agreement. Then he realised what Sheik had just said. "S-Stubby legs?"

_"Haven't you noticed?"_ Sheik asked.  _"The guy is like seventy percent torso, and ten percent head. Twenty percent does not leave much legroom."_  He chuckled.  _"It took me a while to see it, too, on account of him towering over just about everyone, but most of that is an upper body that goes on for miles...on top of tiny, little legs."_

"H-Huh..." Link hadn't noticed that. With his luck, that was all he'd be able to focus on now that Sheik had pointed it out. He'd have to be careful not to stare too much at Sidon when he got back...though, to be honest, he'd had that problem from the moment they'd met, so what else was new?

_"Makes sense, though, given how Zora swim—they don't use their legs, but their whole bodies. The bigger upper bodies they have, the more force—and therefore velocity—they can achieve when moving in the water. I imagine Sharky can reach quite impressive speeds given his size."_

"I s-see," Link said helplessly, unsure of what to do with the information he'd just been given. Clearly, Sheik had been watching Sidon a lot more closely than he had (Link couldn't help it, his eyes were immediately drawn to Sidon's eyes...his face...and his arms...and abdominal muscles...) Though Sheik  _had_  said something a bit strange, hadn't he? "N-Not just f-for show?" he asked when the incongruent phrase suddenly came to him.

_"What?"_  Sheik asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Y-You s-said his b-body wasn't j-just for sh-show," Link clarified. "Wh-What d-do you m-mean?"

_"Oh...er..."_  Sheik paused for a long while, his screen alternatively dimming and lighting up, as if he was desperately searching for a way to answer the question. If Link didn't know any better, he'd think that Sheik was...but that wasn't possible, was it?  _"Well, he's obviously strong and fit!"_  Sheik exclaimed eventually, sounding angry.  _"I was just curious if he actually put it to good use rather than just...just prancing about like some figurehead!"_

If anything, Sheik sounded embarrassed and flustered. It was kind of cute.

_"Don't just stand there gawping, we've wasted enough time here!"_  he shouted when Link only stood there and chuckled.  _"Get moving! We've got arrows to collect and something called a Lynel to fight!"_

* * *

_"So,"_  Sheik said after Link had retreated safely behind one of the large pillar-like rocks that dotted the top of Ploymus, his voice carefully lowered.  _"That's a Lynel."_

"Mhm," Link grunted. He wasn't sure what he'd expected to find. The Zora's description hadn't done the size of the thing justice. It'd be big and strong, she said, but Link hadn't anticipated it being  _that_  big. The bow it carried was bigger than him, for Goddess' sake!

_"I have a tactical suggestion, if you would care to hear it?"_

"P-Please."

_"Don't piss it off. In fact, don't let it see you. Period. Hero or not, I don't think you're quite ready to take on such an opponent yet."_

Link couldn't agree more. Unfortunately, that would be easier said than done, on account of the Lynel seemingly restlessly pacing its territory, around which lightning arrows were strewn. Some were embedded in the few trees that grew up here, others in the ground. At some point, he'd probably end up in its line of sight...and who knew what catastrophe would ensue then?

_"...I suppose a ball of yarn wouldn't work,"_  Sheik muttered a few seconds later.

"What?"

_"Well, it's_ technically _some sort of cat, right? I'm honestly a bit curious if distracting it with a ball of yarn would work. Not that you'd have one on you, but still, imagine the applications such a thing would have, especially in labyrinths and mazes..."_

Link tuned Sheik out for a moment as his companion began to ramble. The Sheikah wasn't entirely wrong. A distraction  _could_  work. But what could he use to create one? Each option he could think of wouldn't work in the long run, and would invariably draw its attention back to  _him_  in the end. Unless he could remove the threat altogether, then he could...ah, there it was!

"Sh-Sheik?"

_"...and it doesn't really cost you that much—er, yes?"_

"I h-have an idea."

* * *

_"I don't like this,"_  Sheik said doubtfully.  _"What if it doesn't work? It'll put you right in front of it, and I highly doubt that little sword of yours will do much against it."_

"I-It'll w-work," Link said, trying to sound reassuring. He probably didn't. The stutter alone removed any sort of comforting value his voice could possibly have had. "J-Just t-trust me."

See?

_"Hmph, it's not that I don't trust you, I just don't like the idea of you—us!—getting so close to something that looks like it could rip you in half with barely any effort. Believe it or not, Link, but I would very much_ not _like to see that."_

"T-Touching," Link said. It may have sounded sarcastic to anyone else, but he actually  _meant_  it. Sheik had a caustic way with words, but he still managed to convey his meaning rather well. "On m-my s-signal, yeah?"

The slate sighed.  _"On your signal,"_  Sheik acknowledged.  _"I'd have the paraglider ready, just in case. Goddess knows you'll need it if this doesn't work."_

* * *

From the Lynel's perspective, the subsequent events went something like this:

It was patrolling its territory, occasionally giving its archery skills a little test by imagining an intruder (usually one of the little pig men, or a fish man from the city below) traipsing around the little plateau...and then loosing an arrow right into its face. It liked that. It enjoyed that. It was the one thing it enjoyed doing.

The only thing that was better was when a  _real_  intruder came along—the way they flailed and flapped about after getting hit by one of the lightning arrows was positively  _delightful_. Especially the fish men. They tasted so delicious afterwards—perfectly grilled from the inside out.

Today  _was_  a boring day, though. No real targets, and the imagined ones were...dull. It'd likely have to travel down the mountain and find something to entertain itself with, at some point. The fish men were spawning around this time of year. A little one would be a perfect dish...

_"Hey, you!"_

It spun around, craning its head, trying to catch sight of the intruder (whose voice felt like glass in its ears, all screechy and high-pitched).

_"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!"_

There! From behind one of the large rocks at the end of the plateau, a little  _thing_ was peeking out, waving its arms and shouting at the top of its voice. One of the little pink men from the fields, it seemed. They were just as delicious.

_"Bet you can't hit me from there, you big stupid ball of fluff!"_

Its voice was annoying; its words were annoying. The Lynel wasn't entirely sure  _what_  the glowing, blue, annoying little man was saying, but it knew they weren't good things. Growling, the Lynel pulled out its bow and nocked an arrow, relishing the thought of seeing the annoying little man writhing on the ground. The arrowhead sparked as it drew the string back, subconsciously doing the number of calculations necessary for successful archery, before letting go of the arrow.

It sailed through the air at a breakneck speed, heading straight for the annoying thing's chest. Maximum pain. The Lynel grinned, prepared for the sound of crackling electricity and screams of agony. They would never come. Just as the arrow was about to strike, the little man turned its body sideways—faster than anything the Lynel had ever seen before. The arrow sailed harmlessly past, and into the distance.

_"Hah!"_  the man said, dancing and doing hand gestures at the Lynel.  _"Worst shot I've ever seen! Sit on this and spin!"_

The Lynel roared and let loose several more arrows in succession. At least  _one_  of them had to hit! But no, the little man danced around each and every one, his voice growing more and more annoying for each miss.

_"Are you blind, kitten? Haven't your widdle weyes wopened yet? Aw, poor widdle thing!"_

Tired of having such an annoying pest on its territory, the Lynel roared once more and threw its bow aside, drawing its mighty spear instead. If it couldn't hit the intruder, it would damn well skewer him instead! Bellowing, it charged towards the enemy creature, which was still dancing like an idiot, not even aware that his doom was approaching at a galloping pace.

The Lynel roared triumphantly when the spear tip was about to strike, but the triumph soon turned into confusion when the weapon just seemed to...pass through the little man. How was it possible? It was  _right_  there, but it wasn't? How? How?!

* * *

Link held his breath as he kept the slate aloft, and heard (and  _felt_ ) the thundering hooves of the Lynel approaching. Sheik continued to make a fool of himself with something that in no way could  _ever_  be described as dancing, paying no heed to the spear tip that was about to pierce him.

And then the Lynel went past, and careened off the edge of the plateau. There was a great deal of roaring as the creature disappeared from sight in the fog, and the sound of breaking and snapping trees soon filled his ears. And then there was nothing. And Link breathed out.

"I-It worked," he said. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not. It had been a simple enough plan, but knowing his luck just about everything with it would have gone wrong. And yet, it hadn't. His chest filled with a fluttery feeling. Was this what success felt like? It was...odd. Disconcerting.

_"Damn right it did,"_  Sheik agreed, reaching out to touch Link's shoulder. His hand passed right through him.  _"Right...still not real,"_  the Sheikah reminded himself, chuckling.

Link joined him, also laughing, trying to dispel the uneasy energy of his triumph. "T-Told you!"

_"All right, all right, I was wrong this_ one _time,"_ Sheik admitted, holding up his hands and rolling his eyes.  _"Don't let it get to your head, mister Hero. Now come on, get as many arrows as you can find!"_

* * *

He'd scoured the plateau for the wayward arrows the Lynel had been shooting at imagined targets, coming up at least three short. He'd almost started digging into the ground in an attempt to find lost arrowheads or something, when Sheik coughed to get his attention.

_"There, at the top of that tree,"_  he said, making Link turn around until he was looking at the lone tree at the very peak of the mountain. Three arrow shafts, sunk deeply into the trunk near the top. The wind looked strong up there.

"J-Just m-my luck," Link muttered as he climbed the little hill and removed his quiver, resting it at the bottom of the trunk. The last thing he wanted was for a wayward gust of wind to scatter his hard-won arrows in all directions. He'd probably be flinging  _himself_  off the mountaintop if that happened.

_"Just remember,"_  Sheik said from his belt as Link began to climb.  _"Don't look down."_

Link climbed, wondering how on earth he managed to become so good at rock climbing when he could barely look down without feeling sick. Granted, he usually didn't climb the peaks of mountains like these, much less the swaying  _trees_  at the top of them!

_"Wow,"_  Sheik said just as Link reached the lowest of the three arrows lodged in the wood.  _"I can see all the way down to the Domain from here! It's_ amazing _!"_

"Sh-Shut up!"

* * *

Link sighed in relief when his boots finally hit solid ground once more, the three lightning arrows safely in his grip. He quickly deposited them in the quiver, tying the cover on so the arrows wouldn't fall out on the way down.

"Th-That w-went surprisingly w-well," he said, feeling justified in patting himself on the back for that one. After all,  _Sheik_  hadn't come up with the idea of using his projection to fool the Lynel,  _and_  he'd managed to get all the arrows they needed. An overwhelming success, really.

_"It did—well done, Link,"_  Sheik said earnestly.  _"Are we taking the long way down, or the short one?"_

"Sh-Short one," Link said as he pulled out the paraglider, frowning when he saw that a few of the joints had come loose. "Hm...g-got to f-fix th-this," he muttered as he crouched down, trying to fit the pieces back together.

_"Er...Link?"_

"H-Hang on."

_"No, seriously, Link!"_

"Sh-Sheik, j-just give me a m-moment!"

_"The kitty is back!"_

"Wh-What are y-you t-talking ab..." Link trailed off, glancing back down to the plateau...

...where a very wet, very dirty, very  _angry_ -looking Lynel was pulling itself back over the edge, its powerful arms straining to hold its weight. Its weapons were gone, and its mane was full of debris and tree branches...but it was alive, and definitely  _not_ happy!

_"I don't think the projector trick will work again,"_  Sheik said in a very small voice.  _"Could you hurry it up with the glider, please?"_

"R-Right," Link said, desperately trying to do just that, but the damn glider wasn't cooperating, the joints refusing to fit back into the correct slots. He didn't need to look up to know that the Lynel had spotted them—the roar that carried over the wind and thunder and rain was more than enough.

_"It's coming,"_  Sheik said, ever the observer.  _"Quite quickly."_

Link  _felt_  the hooves of the Lynel.

_"It's angry, Link."_

"I'm t-trying!"

_"Link, I would very much like to go flying now, please!"_

The next few seconds was a blur as the final joint  _finally_  found its correct groove, and the frame was once more able to take his weight.

_"Run! Run!"_

Link wrenched it around and held it aloft, taking an extra moment to draw just  _that_ on the slate's screen, and ran...and jumped. He felt the hot breath of the Lynel in the nape of his neck just as his feet left the ground, and he let himself fall for an extra second before unfolding the glider. It nearly wrenched his arms out of his sockets, but put him just out of the Lynel's reach. The monster roared with rage as he sailed away, pacing back and forth in front of the tree...where Link had left a little present.

_"What the hell were you thinking?!"_  Sheik screamed.  _"One more second, and—"_

Link pressed his thumb to the slate's screen. The bomb he'd left by the tree exploded, violently tearing the tree (and the edge of the cliff) to pieces! The Lynel was sent plummeting off the mountain, followed by a great deal of rock and tree debris, and into the raging river far below them.

_"Oh,"_  Sheik said, his voice barely audible over the wind.

"Oh," Link echoed, unable to keep the smug grin off his face.

* * *

As luck would have it, Link managed to find enough updrafts to keep them gliding the entire way back to the domain. His arms were aching from the effort by the time he hit the ground running, his vision having narrowed to a tiny tunnel with a mere pinprick of light at the end...but he hit the ground!

Of course, he lost his balance immediately afterwards, and would have tumbled directly onto his face, for which he braced himself...but then he hit something else instead. Something soft, yet firm, which stopped him immediately in his tracks. Soft...firm...and warm.

"I've got you!" Sidon announced, his arms quickly encircling Link and steadying him...and hugging him close. There was movement on his face as Sidon kneeled down, so their faces were more or less level, after which the embrace forced Link to tuck his face into Sidon's neck. "I've got you," the prince repeated, gentler.

"Th-Thanks," Link muttered, blushing immensely. Sidon was...so careful. He could easily crush Link in those arms of his, but he was holding him so carefully, like something precious...

"Are you all right, both of you?" Sidon asked. His voice reverberated through Link's body and made him shiver. "I heard the explosion, and saw parts of the mountain come tumbling down."

_"The Lynel was...a little more stubborn than we thought,"_  Sheik said.  _"Link had to give it a...spectacular send-off."_

Sidon pulled back, looking first Link over, and then touching the slate, as if trying to find any injuries on either of them. "Well, you both appear to have emerged victorious—and more importantly, unharmed—from the ordeal," he said. "I am glad!" He frowned, eyes narrowing as he studied Link's face closely. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

Link shook his head mutely. His face wouldn't stop burning red, and he'd left the mask off because breathing through it in the rain made him feel like he was drowning. Unfortunately, that meant the prince could see his reaction to the embrace, which was far from Hero-like.

He's Mipha's little brother, you cretin! Link thought. Stop it!

_"I think you can let go now, Sharky,"_  Sheik said in a quiet voice.

"Oh," Sidon said, quickly releasing Link from the tight embrace, looking worried. "Did I hurt you?"

_"Quite the opposite, I think,"_  Sheik said.

"Pardon? I don't understand..."

"N-Never m-mind," Link said, turning his head away and running his fingers through his soaked hair. "W-We're f-fine." He tried (and failed) to banish the desire to be held once more by the prince.

Sidon seemed confused, but he nodded in the corner of Link's eye. "That is a relief," he said earnestly. "And you have the arrows?"

_"In the quiver,"_  Sheik said, seizing the word.  _"Twenty shock arrows, ready for use."_

"Fantastic!" the prince exclaimed, flashing Link that familiar grin once more, posing. "I  _knew_  you would succeed! I didn't doubt you for a second!"

"M-Makes one of u-us," Link muttered.

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing."

"A-Anyway," Sidon said, "All should be ready for our attack on Vah Ruta. I'd suggest we go right away, but I think you two need a bit of a rest first. I'd like to take a look at those ribs of yours again too, Link, if you will permit me?"

The rest of the conversation was lost on him, as Link could only focus on Sidon giving him a check-up.

* * *

"Amazing," Sidon said with wonder in his voice as Sheik's projected image appeared in front of him. "So, this is what you look like, Sheik?"

The image, which usually strutted around with nothing but confidence, looked positively embarrassed as Sheik rubbed his arm in a flustered manner.  _"Well, it's the image of myself that I have in my mind,"_  he said.  _"So it's as much me as I can imagine, at least."_

"Wonderful," Sidon said, still in that awe-filled manner. "I had no idea such a thing was possible...but I am so happy that you would show me!"

Link adjusted his undershirt and grinned a little to himself. Sidon was sitting cross-legged on the floor of his quarters, head resting in his hands as he watched Sheik's projection walk back and forth...even spinning around once! If he didn't know any better, he'd think Sheik was being bashful, but the sheer mental gymnastics Link would have to do to reconcile that thought with what he knew about his friend in the slate would likely give him an aneurysm.

_"It's just an image,"_  Sheik said, clearing his throat.

"But it is still  _you_ ," Sidon insisted, smiling. "And I bet you don't show this to just anyone, do you?"

_"It drains the slate's power a lot,"_  Sheik said.  _"Takes a while to recharge afterwards. And it's mostly a useless feature—"_

"It h-helped w-with the L-Lynel," Link pointed out quickly. It was bad enough that the Hero of the duo was disparaging himself at every opportunity—he wasn't about to let  _Sheik_  start doing that as well. "And k-keeps me c-company!"

"That alone is a worthy purpose," Sidon said gravely, giving Sheik no quarter in the matter. "Thank you for sharing this part of you with me, Sheik."

_"Er...you're...welcome?"_  Sheik cocked his head to the side, clearly confused at the strange turn the conversation was taking.  _"Goddess, you're weird."_

"Guilty," Sidon admitted happily. He turned to look at Link. "And you are sure you are still feeling well, Link?"

Link nodded. The prince's examination of his ribs had been quick, but it had still left a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. If Sidon had taken an extra moment to run a finger gently over some of his scars, Link wasn't going to tell. He told himself it was because Sidon admired battle scars, sporting more than a few of his own.

"Good, then all we have to do is wait for dawn," Sidon said.

It was midnight, and too dark to go for Vah Ruta at the moment. Sidon admitted he'd barely know which way he was swimming, much less how to dodge whatever weaponry the Divine Beast would unleash upon them. So they had retreated to the prince's chambers to go through the equipment, making sure they were completely ready for the fight ahead.

That had taken about ten minutes, and then Sidon had asked about what happened up on the mountain, and then the question of Sheik's projection had come up...and here they were.

"May I see your face, Sheik?" Sidon asked suddenly, causing the projection's head to whip around to face him.

_"P-Pardon?"_

"May I see your face?" Sidon repeated, leaning forward. "I am curious to see if it matches the loveliness of your voice."

The sheer amount of body language Sheik managed to do in that projection nearly had Link snorting with laughter. It was all outraged and embarrassed and angry and...flattered? Possibly?

_"M-M-My voice?!"_  Sheik screeched.

Link winced. It was a bit of a double-edged sword, that one. He had to admit, he agreed with Sidon on Sheik's voice when the Sheikah in question was calm. Those gentle, rolling Rs, the softness of his speech, the enthusiasm whenever he found interesting data to pour over... Those were all attractive qualities. But then Sheik got angry, or upset, or annoyed, or embarrassed, or impatient, and Link was suddenly wondering if his ears were going to bleed.

"Yes," Sidon said simply, looking more amused than anything else. "I am certain Link will agree with me on this. Right, Link?"

Put on the spot like that, Link could do little but nod and make an affirming noise, somewhere between a choke and a cough. Not very charming.

_"I...I am still compiling that data,"_  Sheik said, his eyes flickering to anything but them.  _"Perhaps once we are done with Vah Ruta, it will be finished."_

"I shall look forward to it," Sidon said. "Won't you, Link?"

Link could only nod again as he wondered what the hell was going on.

* * *

Standing at the edge of the pier, Link tried to take deep breaths.

The Divine Beast was even bigger than Link could recall from his fragmented memories. Vah Ruta stood tall and proud in the middle of the Eastern Reservoir lake, trunk raised high, spewing out a seemingly endless amount of water into the air. From its back, four waterfalls. High above them, the dark storm clouds roiled and moved in spiral-like patterns before expanding outward, letting the water fall back down as in constant deluge.

Link swallowed heavily. He couldn't remember anything of its interior, which meant he was going in completely blind. With any luck, there would be a pedestal or something inside that would give Sheik some sort of overview, but there was no guarantee of that.

_"This is nothing,"_  Sheik said.  _"You've handled every obstacle in your way perfectly so far, Link. This'll be a breeze."_

Link frowned. "Y-You d-don't b-believe that," he said.

_"Well, no,"_  Sheik admitted.  _"Whatever else it is, Ganon is not stupid. It'll have left the Beast carefully guarded. There'll be plenty of nightmare-inducing horrors to face inside. I was just trying to be supportive."_

"I p-prefer y-you honest," Link said.

_"And pessimistic?"_

"Y-Yes."

_"All right, then,"_ Sheik said.  _"We're very likely going to die."_

"Th-That's m-more like i-it."

A cynical Sheik, Link could handle. It was familiar. Grounding, almost.

_"A pity, since you'll never be able to confess your feelings for Sharky if we do."_

Never mind. Grounding was the  _last_  thing Sheik was when he decided to throw a wrench like  _that_  into the works. He choked on his own spit, giving the slate an outraged look.

_"You can't hide it from me, Link,"_  Sheik said innocently.  _"I saw—and registered—your reactions when he touched you. And spoke to you. And looked at you. You've got it hard for the prince. And don't try to deny it."_

The denial died on Link's tongue the moment Sheik said it. He was right, damn him. Link was ninety-nine percent sure that he had, if nothing else, a teeny tiny crush on Sidon. He'd tried to find another reason for the way he felt when he was around the Zora prince, but...there was only so long he could run from it, right?

And he felt bloody  _awful_  about it. It wasn't fair to Sidon, and it wasn't fair to Mipha, who'd he cruelly rejected just to fall for her brother instead. It made him want to scream.

_"Sheesh, I can_ hear _the gears grinding in your head, you know."_

"Y-Your f-fault."

_"Er, no? I'm just pointing out the obvious, which you've been trying to bury beneath a ton of...what, guilt? Over what? Mipha? If she was as amazing as everyone else claims, she would give you her blessing in this, don't you think?"_

Link shook his head. He would  _not_  engage in this discussion.

_"Oh, for..."_  Sheik said, sighing.  _"Look, like I said, we're very likely going to die doing this, so what's the harm in indulging a little? Even if it's just admitting to yourself that, yes, you too are a living, feeling being?"_

Link wasn't sure how much more of Sheik's see-sawing he could take. And why was it  _Sidon_  that his friend had decided to be this infuriatingly annoying about? Never mind that Sheik was  _right_  about this!

...why  _was_  Sheik being like this about Sidon? It'd be one thing if he was only needling Link and acting like his usual arsehole self to the prince, but he wasn't, was he? No, he allowed Sidon to touch him, acted bashful about the prince's comments on his voice, kept talking about him when Sidon wasn't there and...and...

Oh.

"Y-You like him t-too," Link said slowly, eyes widening.

_"Wh-What? Don't be ridiculous!"_

There was that familiar screech he knew and loved.

Any further argument was interrupted by the soft padding of bare feet on metal as Sidon quickly approached them from behind, looking excited and nervous at the same time.

"You left without me!" the prince exclaimed when he came closer, stopping in front of Link with his hands on his hips. Link tried not to look at Sidon's legs too closely. They  _were_  short.

_"Link woke up before dawn and couldn't get back to sleep,"_ Sheik said quickly.  _"I suggested we get an early start and prepare ourselves."_

"You could have woken me," Sidon said.

Link hadn't been able to, too entranced by the sight of the prince's head softly bobbing on the surface of the pool in his chambers. He'd looked too peaceful to interrupt.

"S-Sorry," Link said.

"Oh well, no harm done, I suppose," Sidon said, shaking his head.

In the reservoir, Vah Ruta bellowed, shaking the entire basin with the power of its voice. Link and Sidon covered their ears, waiting until the roar subsided, leaving them both staring at the beast. Link felt cold determination fill him at that moment. The Beast had to be freed. Mipha had to be avenged!

"Are you ready for this?" Sidon asked, looking down at him with the same determination in his eyes. "You have the shock arrows?"

Link tapped his quiver, where the yellow-feathered shafts were sticking up. The Zora armour gleaned in the light of the distant lightning strikes. "Ready," he said in the steadiest manner he could muster.

"Wonderful, you never cease to amaze, Link!" Sidon said. "Now, let us go and appease the Divine Beast as one!"

_"Heh, as one,"_  Sheik repeated under his breath. Link ignored him.

"Here we go!" Sidon shouted, jumping into the water in an, admittedly, ostentatious manner that involved a lot of mid-air flips. Appearing a few feet away from the pier, Sidon turned towards Vah Ruta. "Gaze now upon the Divine Beast's back!"

* * *

"Now hurry up and get on my back!"

"Wh-What?"

_"Do as the prince says, Link. He asked so politely."_

* * *

As a plan, it was, in Link's humble opinion, batshit crazy. The idea of him sitting astride Sidon's back as the prince swam around Vah Ruta at insane speeds, dodging and weaving through the massive blocks of ice the Beast's defence systems hurled after them, was...well, truth be told, he was mostly concerned with the  _sitting astride_  bit. He could already hear Sheik's cackling about having royalty between his legs, or something similarly ridiculous.

Never mind the fact that the speeds Sidon could reach were  _terrifying_ , cutting through the water like it was nothing, easily changing directions with little to no effort, laughing when one of the ice chunks nearly crushed them. Sheik did his best to neutralise them with their Cryonis rune, but there was only so much he could do about the sheer number of them.

"This is exciting, is it not?!" Sidon exclaimed with a cackle eerily similar to Sheik's when he weaved between two blocks that smashed each other to pieces half a second later.

Link's only response was to grip the prince's shoulders tighter, praying that he wouldn't slip off.

* * *

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"_

Sheik's voice was stuck somewhere between horror and delight as Link shot up the waterfall and sailed through the air, peaking just above Vah Ruta, giving him a perfect view of the tower-like structure that generated the never-ending waterfall.

In a movement so fluid and fast it almost surprised himself, Link unslung his bow, drew a shock arrow, nocked it, aimed it, and loosed it upon the generator. Blue-green arcs of lightning exploded and covered the generator as it struck, the lights going from bright-purple to green, and something happened to the waterfall—

He struck the surface of the basin, his view temporarily obstructed until he floated back up, bobbing in the water like a cork. The generator stopped, the waterfall drying up slowly. It was working!

"Link!" Sidon called out, speeding towards him. "Grab on!"

Grab on to what? Link had the time to wonder before Sidon was racing past him, and he reached out without thinking.

An awkward moment later, Link was back on a slightly bothered Sidon's back, and they were heading for the next generator.

_"Hey Link, what did you grab?!"_ Sheik snickered.

Link carefully ignored him.

* * *

As the last generator sputtered and died, the Divine Beast itself seemed to lose its strength, the mighty trunk falling down into the basin, the spewing water slowing to a trickle. With the loss of power, the beast's legs gave out beneath it, lowering its height considerably. With a loud, metallic groan, a hatch in its side opened up, revealing a platform.

"Looks like this is where the real work starts," Sidon said quietly as he swam alongside it, allowing Link to climb onto the platform. Before he could climb up himself, the beast groaned once more and stood back up on its legs. Link tried to reach for him, but Sidon was already too far below, eyes wide.

_"Of course,"_  Sheik sighed.

"Link, Sheik!" Sidon called up to them. "Finish the job! And come back to m...come back to us! Be careful!"

"W-We will!" Link called back down. Truth be told, he was a little relieved Sidon had to stay behind. He didn't want the prince to get hurt in case he made a mistake.

_"I'll keep him alive, Sharky, don't worry!"_  Sheik added.  _"Looks like we're on our own,"_  he said quietly right afterwards.  _"You ready for this?"_

"N-No," Link said as he drew his sword and shield, watching the door leading to the Beast's darkened interior with trepidation. "But l-let's d-do it anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Between the two of them, I'm sure Link and Sheik could deny the Moon Landing out of existence, much less their shared crush on the fish husband.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, I like the idea of Link spending a great deal of his childhood in the Zora's Domain.**


	10. Stop Staring at Me!

Link felt her presence long before Mipha's voice echoed through his head. He'd barely touched the slate to the pedestal on the platform (at Sheik's insistence) when he felt her. It was a strange sensation, like a second layer of air folding itself around him, warming and comforting...and so very  _her_.

_**You're here.** _

Her voice...melodious and gentle, barely above a whisper, reverberating within his mind, the words projected rather than spoken.

_**I must say...that I am so happy to finally see that this day has arrived. Now Ruta can be freed of Ganon's control.** _

"M-Mipha," Link breathed. "It's y-you..."

_**You will need a map to prevent you from getting lost.** _

It appeared she couldn't hear him. Or perhaps she was ignoring him in favour of getting the work done first...or for a different reason entirely. Had they parted on such bitter terms? Well...rejected marriage proposal, and all...

_**The Guidance stone in the entrance chamber contains all the information you will need.** _

Then her presence was gone, leaving Link shivering slightly in his cold, sodden clothes and armour. Faintly, the sounds of the world slowly came back (had everything really gone silent?), allowing him to hear the beautiful calling of a worried Sheik.

_"...you hear me?! Hey, shortarse, I'm talking to you!"_

Link blinked, shaking his head and looking down at the slate. "Sh-Shortarse?" he asked.

_"Oh, good, you're back,"_  Sheik said.  _"You went all distant suddenly, and stared into the air, muttering Mipha's name. What happened? And yes, shortarse. You're not very tall, Link."_

"U-Unnecessary," Link said, tapping the slate in an admonishing way. "A-And I h-heard h-her," he continued. "M-Mipha. H-Her spirit's s-still h-here. Sh-She s-spoke t-to me."

_"Ah...well, pity she didn't see fit to include_ me _in the conversation,"_ Sheik said, sniffing.  _"What did she say?"_

"W-We need a m-map of Ruta," Link said, taking a moment to compose himself and began to ascend the incline just beyond the entrance. "I-It's in h-here."

_"All right! Lead the way, shorty."_

"S-Stop it!"

* * *

_"That...sure is a thing,"_  Sheik said, disgust prevalent in his voice. Link felt an equal or greater amount of revulsion for the slimy, disgusting  _thing_  in front of him, oozing like an infected wound.

"It's g-got an e-eye!" Link replied, glaring back at the large, yellow eye that was staring directly at him with malicious energy pouring off it. Swaying slightly on its stalk, it watched Link's every movement. "Wh-What  _is_  it?!"

_"At a guess? A manifestation of Ganon's malice. Possibly some sort of security system,"_  Sheik said.  _"I don't know about you, but my sensors are picking up all kinds of anomalies in this place. The air itself reads...wrong."_

Link definitely agreed with him on that. Never mind the dark particles that seemed to float lazily through the air inside Ruta, but just breathing in here made him feel unwell. The air itself felt greasy, like it left a residue on his skin and everything else it touched.

_"Nothing dangerous, from what I can tell, but definitely not something you'll want to spend a lot of time in,"_  Sheik continued.  _"...Link,"_  he said after pausing.  _"Can you please shoot it in its stupid eye? I feel like it's staring at_ me  _now!"_

The manifestation  _was_  staring at Sheik now, its yellow, slit eye firmly fixed on the slate. Its attention had shifted the moment Sheik had started speaking. Link didn't like that. Grunting, he drew his bow and quickly loosed an arrow at the thing. It struck home, and the reaction was immediate. The bubbling, oozing mass of malice  _roared_  as its eye shrivelled up...quickly followed by the rest of it, disappearing into thin air and leaving more black particles floating in the air.

_"Thank you,"_  Sheik said.  _"That felt...awful. Don't breathe that stuff in, by the way. We have no idea what it'll do to you."_

"D-Duly n-noted," Link said, pulling his mask up to cover his nose and mouth. "Oh, b-bugger!" he exclaimed when the mass cleared up enough to reveal the rest of the room behind it...and the small Guardian patrolling the interior.

* * *

_"Hm, I didn't think of that,"_  Sheik said as the pillar of ice rose from the water, lifting the heavy metal gate that separated them from the small room with the Guidance stone, granting them access.  _"Nice one."_

"Th-Thanks," Link said. Funny, how a single compliment from Sheik could make him feel so...good? Accomplished? Maybe because it was such a departure from Sheik's usual deluge of vitriol (luckily very rarely aimed at  _Link_ ) that it seemed...reserved just for him?

Sidon got a similar treatment (in-between a million shark-related jokes), but that made sense given Sheik's obvious infatuation with the Zora prince. Link was a little ashamed for not having realised it earlier, but in his defence, what were the chances?

_"Right, Guidance stone,"_  Sheik said, sounding anything but impressed with the Sheikah stone's title.  _"Let's see what secrets it hides. Put me in, would you kindly?"_

Link did so, snapping the slate into the receptacle and watching it spin around so the screen was facing up. It wasn't very different how the towers worked—the strange, glowing runes ran down the black surface of the stone, collecting in a large drop of glowing liquid that landed on the slate's surface. How Sheik managed to absorb any information through this process, he had no idea.

_"Oh...oh yes,"_  Sheik said, his voice turning almost...euphoric? Link blushed a little...and then  _a lot_  as Sheik excited utterances turned into a long, drawn-out moan even louder than the one he'd done at the Hateno lab.

Symin was right, Link thought. It  _does_  sound like Sheik just had an org—

_"Link!"_  Sheik exclaimed.  _"I can control it! I can bloody_ control _it!"_

The Hylian cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a little hotter. "C-Control what?" he asked.

_"The Beast, Link,"_  Sheik said.  _"I can control Vah Ruta! Granted, only the trunk for now, but I can see plenty of other protocols that are currently locked to me by...oh...no wonder. Link, the malice is_ inside _the system! I can feel it in here, all slimy and squirming...like maggots in a carcass. Mipha never stood a chance of regaining control here, even if she survived the attack."_

He fell silent for a bit, the slate lighting up like fireworks, blinking and strobing.

_"Hm...There are several consoles throughout the Beast, all blocked by the malice—if we can unlock these, I should be able to retake control gradually, and eventually purge Ganon from the system entirely."_

Link listened, nodding at the appropriate points. He hoped Sheik was right. It'd be a pretty short quest if they were unable to free Vah Ruta from Ganon's control, weakening it sufficiently for Link to take it on...but that was a matter for later. He couldn't start panicking about this  _now_.

_"All right, I've got the map, and I've enabled the remote controls,"_  Sheik said.  _"I don't need to be plugged in to manipulate Ruta now."_

Link smiled and retrieved the slate from the pedestal. "Th-That's helpful," he said. "Wh-Where to n-next?" No sooner had he placed the slate back on his belt did the comforting presence of Mipha return, her voice encouraging, almost cheerful.

_**Good! You've obtained the map of the Divine Beast. You will see several glowing points on the map which represent the terminals that control Ruta. Take Ruta back by activating all the terminals. Be careful!** _

_"...Link? Oh, for...did the lady-shark get into your head again?"_

" _M-Mipha_  did, y-yes," Link said. "Sh-She explained th-the m-map."

_"Right, so I don't need to tell you what the glowing bits are?"_

"No, you d-don't."

_"Good—though I'm sure you'd be able to figure that out yourself. Now come on, we've got no time to lose!"_

Link followed the map to the next terminal, trying not to think too closely about how Mipha's voice had sounded more distant and strained than before. Was it taxing for her, to communicate with him like this? Was she being restrained somehow by the malice? All the more reason to hurry, if so.

_"Link? Link!"_

He stopped in his tracks. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

_"You're going the wrong way."_

"Oh."

* * *

The malice was everywhere, infesting Vah Ruta like some sort of virulent disease, clinging to its walls and ceilings, squeezing into every nook and cranny, always watching Link as he went about purging the Beast of the infection, bit by bit. He hated those eyes. He wasn't sure if it was Ganon itself staring through them, but he took extra pleasure in planting arrows in them anyway.

It felt like a good, no-nonsense way of declaring that he was back, and this time he would kick its miserable arse back into its prison for good.

The bursts of confidence didn't last long, but Link was determined to keep hold of them once they struck. He needed it—needed to stay strong. Like Sidon had said. Like Sheik tried to whip him into being (with mixed results). Because Mipha was waiting for him to set things right. Because Sidon was waiting for him to save his people.

_"I reckon that's about fifty percent of the infection cleared out, now,"_  Sheik said after Link finished off the malice hiding on the massive waterwheel in Ruta's main chamber.  _"Once we unlock the rest of the consoles and plug me into the command centre, I can purge the rest."_

* * *

Sheik was enjoying his limited control of Ruta far too much. It was almost as if he got drunk with power, moving the Beast's trunk back and forth for no discernible effect (other than making Link soaking wet when he stepped under the hole in the roof at the wrong time).

Or maybe it was the right time, given the mad cackle emanating from the slate after Link recovered from the sudden onslaught of water from above.

_"Ahaha, got you!"_

Yup, it was  _definitely_  a matter of the right time, for which Link punished Sheik by flicking the wonderful little switch he had discovered just an hour or so earlier on the side of the slate which, miraculously enough, seemed to have a muting effect on the Sheikah. It certainly cut off Sheik's laughter, and Link spent the next five minutes simply  _enjoying_  the silence it brought.

_"Why, oh_ why _did you have to discover that switch?"_  Sheik lamented once Link decided the time out was over, flicking the sound back on.  _"I'm sorry, all right? I couldn't help it!"_

Link shook his head, deciding to keep Sheik on hot coals for a little longer by refusing to answer. Inwardly, he thanked Hylia for his curiosity, which had been piqued by the tiny, practically unnoticeable nub on the side of the slate, and Sheik's sudden interest in discussing fashion.

For such a loudmouth who claimed to be able to talk his way out of any situation (which, Link knew, was just patently untrue), he was the worst liar Link had met.

_"Link, please talk to me again,"_  Sheik pleaded after a half hour spent venturing through the insides of Ruta in complete silence.  _"I can't stand this!"_

"W-Will you b-behave?" Link asked seriously, picking up the slate and staring at the screen with narrowed eyes. "N-No more p-pranks with R-Ruta?"

_"I promise,"_  Sheik said.

"A-And no m-more t-teasing Sidon."

_"What?! That wasn't part of the deal!"_  Sheik shouted.  _"Sharky's not even here!"_

Yup. Link could spot denial from a mile away, and Sheik was deep in it. Link should know, he was the denial  _master_.

"It is n-now," he said. Sidon didn't deserve the mocking, even if Sheik meant it in an affectionate way (or so Link assumed; he still hadn't quite figured his companion's tones out yet. He certainly  _hoped_  it was affectionate). "D-Deal?"

Sheik's sigh was long and drawn-out, much like that of a child who'd just been scolded.  _"Fiiiiiiine,"_  he said.  _"But I reserve the right to call him out for being ridiculous."_

Link could do little but nod. He personally liked Sidon's occasional ( _habitual_ ) ridiculousness. He just wanted to be able to be in the same room as them at the same time without things devolving into arguments. Not that Sidon argued—he simply took it all in with the demeanour of an excited puppy, eager to please and...and...

_"Link, temperature spike,"_  Sheik drawled, his tone smug.  _"Something I should know?"_

"N-No!"

* * *

"I  _hate_  Guardians!" Link shouted as he vaulted across the railing and let himself fall sword tip-first onto the Guardian skittering about below. It looked up just in time for the sword to pierce its eye, cutting through its carapace and shredding the delicate components within.

The creepy thing gave off a few plaintive noises before it stopped moving, and the shell suddenly grew hot beneath him. Link wrenched the sword out and dived away just in time as it exploded in a ball of blue flame and a rain of metal shrapnel and screws. Link smiled grimly. Maybe he was finally getting the hang of this after all.

_"Good one,"_  Sheik said, sounding impressed for once.  _"Your trousers are on fire, by the way"_

One quick dive into the nearest pool of water later, and Link was scowling down at the slate. "H-How l-long w-were you planning on l-letting me b-burn?" he demanded.

_"Hey, I was too busy analysing the situation and wondering what the hell you were up to, riding the waterwheel like that while the Guardian was shooting at you. Besides, how could you_ not _notice that you were on fire? Like, didn't you_ feel _it?"_

Link had indeed not felt the flames licking at his trousers. He blamed it on adrenaline.

_"But hey, congratulations! You didn't stutter when you threw yourself at the Guardian! Small victories, right?"_

* * *

_"The eye,"_  Sheik said in a disbelieving tone,  _"is shooting skulls."_

"Mhm," Link grunted, dodging out the way just as a screaming moblin skull, glowing with the purple essence of the malice careened past, smashing into the wall behind him. Fragments of bone and (he shuddered)  _teeth_  rained down on him a moment later. "It is!"

_"Skulls,"_ Sheik said.  _"It's shooting them. The eye!"_

Link made a note to thank Sheik for his valuable insights and battle tactics later as he dodged beneath a grinning bokoblin skull, giving it an extra kick when it passed, just to be sure it didn't come back. He drew his bow and loosed an arrow, but it sailed past the malice's eye and smacked harmlessly off the stone-like metal Ruta was made of.

_"Why is it shooting skulls, Link?"_  Sheik asked.

Why are you  _obsessed_  with it shooting skulls, Link wanted to ask, but he was far too busy trying to kill the damn thing to waste the precious oxygen.

_"Fucking magic!"_  Sheik shouted.

* * *

Link found the mechanics of Vah Ruta fascinating. The way all the parts interlocked and worked together to make something so immensely gigantic move, giving it life where there shouldn't be any. Especially elegant, he thought, was the way the trunk could be manipulated to create small waterfalls  _inside_  the Beast itself, giving him access to otherwise unreachable areas thanks to his Zora armour.

He hoped Sheik would retain the map of Vah Ruta after they were finished here, so he could study it closer at a later time.

At the moment, however, he found himself wishing that the Beast had never been built to begin with. Or that  _he_  had never woken up in the Shrine. Either or was fine with him, in his current predicament. He gasped when his foot caught on the tooth of the massive cog, nearly getting him fed into the opposite, equally massive cog behind him. All he could do was run, really.

He had to, or the cogs would grind him into paste before he found a way to get off this diabolical thing.

_"How did this even happen?!"_  Sheik wanted to know.  _"I take my eyes off you for_ one _minute to adjust the controls, and you decide to play hamster?"_

"Wh-What's a h-hamster?!"

* * *

_"Nice view, huh?"_  Sheik asked.

Link nodded in silent agreement. Standing at the top of Ruta's trunk, which was extended to its full height, gave them an incredible view of the basin, and the Domain below.

_"Is that Sharky?"_  Sheik asked.  _"There, on the docks."_

A small, red shape was rapidly moving back and forth on the pier they had launched their attack from. It looked worried. Link was willing to bet it was the prince.

"I th-think so," he said.

_"Hmph,"_  Sheik snorted.  _"Big lug's probably fretting. We should get back to it—don't want to keep him waiting."_

On that, Link could agree. He didn't mention Sheik's use of the phrase  _big lug_ , which had sounded as unnatural as it surely must have felt to say it. Perhaps Sheik was simply one of those people who  _had_  to be abrasive, since anything else just sounded  _wrong_  coming out of their mouths?

A question for the ages.

_"You're mocking me, aren't you?"_  Sheik asked as the trunk moved back to a lower position.  _"I can_ hear _the smirk in your head!"_

"N-Not at all," Link said innocently.

He was, though.

* * *

_"That's it,"_  Sheik said as Link stepped into the ankle-deep water in the room inside Vah Ruta's head. A raised platform at the end housed what appeared to be another console, but this one was much bigger than the others and, for some reason, bore a strange resemblance to gourds, all bulgy and organic-looking.  _"The command console."_

Link walked towards the console, his eyes flicking from side to side, trying to spy any threats inside the room. None could be seen—not even a stray piece of malice was hiding in here. Utterly empty, save for them. Link didn't trust this at all.

"T-Too easy," he said, keeping a hand on the handle of his sword, ready to draw it at any moment.

_"I agree,"_  Sheik said.  _"Something's scrambling my sensors in here—might be the magnetic field from the console, but you'd best be ready for anything."_

The Hero stepped onto the platform, where a panel with an indentation for the slate awaited. It looked benign—the lights dark and not a single sign of activity to be seen. Just like the ones in the towers and shrines.

Link surveyed the room once more. He found it odd how featureless it was, since this was apparently the very heart of the Beast. The console looked impressive enough, but he'd expected something more. The silence bothered him too. In the other parts of the Beast, the ever-present hum of power and clicking gears had provided a background noise he could, more or less, anchor himself to. In here, there was no sound whatsoever save for the sloshing of water against the walls.

_"This doesn't make any sense,"_  Sheik said.  _"If Ganon wants the Beast under its control so badly, why isn't the nerve centre more closely guarded? He didn't just leave it to his malice to keep it protected from intruders? If so, I don't think this will be nearly as difficult as you imagine it to be."_

"L-Let's not c-celebrate t-too soon," Link said, unclipping the slate from his belt and holding it up. "Are y-you ready?" he asked.

_"Let's do it,"_  Sheik said firmly.  _"As soon as I'm plugged in, I'll purge the malice from the system. That'll give me complete control of the Beast—in theory. Using that, I'll shut down whatever process is generating all the water. That ought to put an end to the threat it poses to the Domain and the rest of Hyrule."_

"How f-fast c-can you d-do it?" Link said, eyeing the command console dubiously. He had severe doubts about this (though that was nothing new). What if the malice was stronger than Sheik?

_"I won't know until I'm in,"_  Sheik said.  _"Based on the severity of infection in the other consoles, though, I imagine it won't take me more than a couple of minutes. Fifteen at most."_  He paused, screen dimming.  _"Hey, it'll be fine, all right?"_  he said in a gentler tone.  _"We're a team—whatever I can't handle, you will, and vice-versa, right?"_

"R-Right," Link said, frowning. "J-Just be c-careful, yeah?"

_"Aren't I always?"_

"N-No."

_"...that was a rhetorical question, and you know it,"_  Sheik said, sighing.  _"All right, we've wasted enough time stalling. Plug me in, and let's get started."_

Link nodded and inserted the slate into the receptacle. There was the usual mechanical click, the slate spinning, and finally slotting perfectly into the indentation. But where he expected the machinery to light up blue—it lit up dark purple.

"Sh-Sheik?" he asked.

_"Hang on,"_ Sheik said.  _"I'm trying to log in...it won't let me...what the hell?"_  The entire room was bathed in purple light now, the sound of the machinery powering up quickly growing louder and louder.  _"Come on, you stupid...let me in!"_

"Sheik!" Link shouted.

_"Link, something is preventing me from gaining access! It's locked me out!"_

"C-Can you b-bypass i-it?!"

_"No, but maybe I can...look, can you get me to one of the other consoles? Maybe I'll have better luck there!"_

"A-All right," Link said, reaching out his hand. "P-Pop out a-and w-we'll g-go."

_"Disconnecting..."_  he made a frustrated noise.  _"Disconnecting! Come on, you stupid piece of junk, let me out!"_

A wind had started to blow inside the room, the origin of which Link couldn't spot. It felt just as greasy as the rest of the air inside Vah Ruta, and an unpleasant scent was in it—like rotting flesh.

_"Link, I can't do anything!"_  Sheik said, his voice high-pitched and shaking. He was afraid.  _"It's locked me out completely! I can't even get the console to release the slate!"_

"H-hang on!" Link said, reaching out to grab the slate and, if necessary, tear it out.

_"No, wait, Link, don't touch—"_

The world was suddenly spinning around, and Link felt himself tumble into the water below the platform. Gasping for breath, he sat up, looking up at the console, where dark purple smoke was swirling around the slate. He couldn't hear Sheik's voice. His left hand was tingling, like he'd just been given an electric shock, and he had to clench it open and shut a few times before it would respond correctly. He stood up, intending to try grabbing the slate once more, but at the other end of the room, blue energy was gathering in a spiral, slowly growing bigger and brighter.

Something was coming into being, something with long arms...a torso...a head with horns...

A spear extended from the end of one of its arms—made of pure energy, like the weapons the smaller Guardians wielded. The creature's body seemed to be composed of the same oozing material the malice was made of, but held in place with the Sheikah technology. The head didn't have horns, but a helmet with protrusions that made them look like horns. At the back of its head, a mane of wild, untamed dark crimson hair hung down to its lower back...and in the middle of its face, a single eye. A Guardian eye, full of swirling madness that alighted upon Link's form.

It let off an ear-piercing shriek, waving its spear around and pointing it directly at him. A challenge. A warning. A threat.

He felt Mipha's warmth around him once more, her voice in his head, almost dispelling the utter fear he felt at the sight of the creature.

_**Please take care,**_  she said.  _ **That...**_ **thing** _ **is one of Ganon's creations. I put up as much of a fight as I could, but it proved to be my demise one hundred years ago.**_

Link clenched his jaw, drawing his sword and shield. This  _monster_  had killed Mipha. Murdered her. Trapped her spirit in this damn machine for a century. He was going to kill it!

_**Regardless,**_  the princess continued,  _ **I believe that you are well prepared for this moment. I have faith in you!**_

The statement, so much like those of her brother, filled his chest with something he could only describe as determination. He would avenge her! He would free Sheik! He would save the Zora!

The monster's spear retracted, and it threw itself forward, aiming to run Link through. Bellowing with righteous fury, Link ran forward to meet it.

* * *

Link screamed as the spear ran his shoulder through entirely, his whole left arm going icy cold and numb, his fingers slackening and losing their grip on his shield, which went tumbling below the surface of the water. Barely even coherent, he swung his sword, at the monster's arm. The blade, sharpened through mysterious Sheikah means, cut through metal and oozing flesh-like material, severing the thing's weapon from its body. It shrieked, and Link gasped in relief when the spear sputtered out of existence, its power source cut off.

Shocked by its injury, the monster forgot to keep itself floating in the air, crashing bonelessly down on the platform, wheezing. Link was on it within seconds, fuelled purely by adrenaline as he hacked and slashed and stabbed at the creature, shouting meaningless curses and words, blood from a multitude of small cuts running into his eyes and blinding him.

"Die!" he screamed as he pulled back, angled his sword tip-first and stabbed it directly into the creature's eye. The blade sank into it with a sickening, wet sound, and its shrieks increased in pitch and desperation. The intact arm flew up and batted Link away, making him crash into the opposite wall, where he sank to his knees, too exhausted to get back up.

But it had been enough. The monster continued to writhe on the floor, grasping at its ruined face and eye desperately as its body slowly lost its solidity, turning into the same purple smoke that encased Hyrule Castle...and had swirled around the command console. The pieces of metallic armour fell from its body, instantly rusting over and turning into dust.

It gave one final, defiant scream, and burst into particles that seemed to burn up in the air, the wind seizing immediately.

And then it was gone. The creature that had killed Mipha was dead, banished back to nothingness.

Panting, Link held his bleeding shoulder, staring at the spot for a good minute, almost expecting it to come back. But it didn't. It was truly gone.

_"Link..."_

He stood up on shaky feet and hurried over to the command console, where the slate had apparently been unlocked. It stood in its upright position, ready to be retrieved. The console itself glowed blue, like it was supposed to. Had it, too, been freed, then?

"Sh-Sheik," he said, still out-of-breath. "A-Are you o-okay?"

_"Yeah,"_  Sheik said after a long pause.  _"I'm fine. The system...it's been purged. Killing that creature...it cleaned the malice out completely."_

"Th-That's g-good," Link said, smiling (though it was probably more of a grimace, the wound in his shoulder slowly growing more and more painful for every second that passed.

_"You're hurt,"_  Sheik said, his tone strange and muted.  _"I'm sorry..."_

"N-Not y-your fault," Link assured him, plucking the slate out of its receptacle, holding the screen up to his face, trying to see if something was wrong with it. Sheik sounded so...odd.

_"It was a trap,"_  Sheik said.  _"It was waiting for us. Waiting for you to plug me in...I couldn't do anything...I was useless..."_

"H-Hey," Link said, sinking to his knees and leaning against the console, "W-We're a t-team, right? Th-This was s-something y-you couldn't h-handle, so I d-did. It w-went p-pretty w-well, all th-things c-considered."

_"Your shoulder..."_

"It'll h-heal," Link said. At least, he hoped it would. He was more worried about not being able to feel the rest of his arm, or move his fingers.

_"Link, don't lie to me."_

"I'm n-not," he said stubbornly, rising to his feet again. He couldn't stay still for long, or he'd never get back up. "C-Come on..." He put the slate on his belt and fetched his sword, sheathing it on his back. His shield was somewhere below the surface, and he didn't much like the idea of searching for it while he was still bleeding. He'd find it later. All he wanted right now was to leave.

"Hello, Link."

Mipha's voice sounded...different. Like it wasn't coming from inside his head, but from within the room itself. From over...there...

The sight of her made his chest swell. She looked exactly the same as she had in his memories. Red and white colours, big, beautiful golden eyes, a smile so gentle it'd reduce anyone to tears just looking at it. She was standing by the wall, watching him carefully.

"Because of your courage, my spirit is now free," she said. "And Ruta, as well."

Green-blue flames danced around her, giving her an ethereal look. A spirit, then. Link tried not to feel disappointed. He had prepared himself for this, but he couldn't help but maintain just a tiny hope that she was still alive...but this...

"Thank you," she said, bowing her head a little. "For I am now allowed by this freedom...to be with you once again."

"M-Mipha," he said, trying to step closer, but his legs gave out. He was losing blood fast. "I'm s-sorry...I f-forgot...!"

"Shh, Link," Mipha said, walking forward, closing the distance between them. "I know what happened, back then. We were caught off-guard—none of us saw it coming. I am just relieved you survived." She kneeled by him, reaching out. Her hand traced his face—he felt her heat, but there was no touch. She truly was a spirit. She frowned, also upset at being unable to touch him. "I am so happy to see you again," she said.

He couldn't help the tears that began to fall from his eyes. Everything was just so...unfair. She didn't deserve to die, didn't deserve to be trapped in here for so long...and now he couldn't even explain himself properly.

"My dearest Link," she said, "please, do not cry. We may not have succeeded a hundred years ago, but this is the first step to our second attempt. We will undo the Calamity...but we will need your strength." She pulled back a little, looking at her hands. "As I am now a spirit, my healing power would be wasted on me. I have no need of it." She took a deep breath. "So therefore...I would like you to have it. Please...accept it."

She put her hands together and closed her eyes. A ball of pure light floated in front of her...and shot directly into Link's chest. It felt like he'd been kicked, all the air knocked out of his lungs. He tried to breathe in, and was immediately filled with a nearly unbearable heat...and he felt his body rise. The heat spread to his limbs, focusing around the injuries he'd sustained during the fight. He could  _feel_  the flesh and muscle mending, knitting itself together. He could feel his left arm again, the fingers responding to his movements. The hole in his shoulder disappeared, leaving but a small gap in the Zora armour.

Then he fell, and landed on his feet, feeling better than he had before entering the Beast, every cut and bruise healed, his energy restored.

"Yesterday," Mipha said, "I was awash in a pool of tears. I had nearly given up hope and resigned myself to being trapped here, as a spirit, for the rest of eternity."

Her words were sad, but Link heard nothing but joy in her voice. Her smile made him smile in return, despite the tears that just would not stop falling.

"But now you're here," she continued. "All this time, my hope was to see you once more. Promise me that you will not hesitate to call upon my power if you ever find yourself in need."

"I p-promise," Link said.

She smiled, nodding. "Knowing that will let my spirit rest in peace."

The flames grew larger, and Link could feel his body begin to tingle, little golden spheres of light beginning to twirl around him.

"I must go," she said sadly. "Ruta and I have our roles to fulfil. We are both honoured to be able to play the role of support."

"Y-You are m-more th-than th-that!" Link protested.

She smiled widely at that. "We will annihilate Ganon together, Link." Her gaze fell a little lower, to the slate. "Sheik, please continue to assist Link as you have so far—knowing you're there will ease my worries."

_"I...I will, princess,"_  Sheik said, clearly surprised to be addressed at all.

"And both of you," she said with some finality, "please take care of my little brother."

"W-We w-will."

_"Yeah, Sharky's safe with us."_

Mipha closed her eyes, still smiling. Link felt himself being lifted in the air, the tingling growing stronger.

"Thank you," she said. "Farewell. Save her. Save Princess Zelda."

The room brightened to an unbearable degree, blinding him. Link felt Mipha's warmth once more...before it all went white—and then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I realise I am skipping over a great deal of the dungeon in this chapter, but honestly, I am not trying to do a novelisation here, just the "important" bits. And besides, there are limits to how entertaining I can make those stupid waterwheel things.**


	11. The Cherry on Top

By some stroke of bad luck, Mipha's aim was off. Or perhaps it was entirely by choice that Link landed in in the basin, mere feet away from the pier. He hoped it was the former.

It wasn't the triumphant return from a successful quest that befitted a hero, but in all honesty Link was just happy to have survived the ordeal at all, and he could handle another swim. It must have looked ridiculous, of course, especially with the (manly) scream he'd given when he realised he'd materialised mid-air rather than on solid ground.

Luckily, no one was around to witness the embarrassing landing. Or so he thought. Too focused on getting back on land, he didn't pay attention above him when he reached the edge of the pier and made to climb up on it. That was the reason for the (also extremely manly) yelp he gave when a pair of hands hooked themselves under his armpits and he was lifted out of the basin entirely, legs still kicking as if to keep him afloat.

"Link! Sheik!" Sidon's voice boomed as the prince held Link aloft, beaming up at him with the broadest grin he had seen yet, his eyes glinting in the sunlight, finally shining upon the domain once more. "You're all right!"

"Y-Yeah," Link said, nodding. He felt a little ridiculous, being held like this, but at the same time it was...nice? Fun? Sidon must have been ridiculously strong, given the amount of equipment he was carrying.

_"Nothing Link couldn't handle,"_  Sheik replied. His tone sounded forced. Link made a note to talk to him later.

"It was amazing!" Sidon exclaimed. "I admit, I was nervous when I saw you climbing on the exterior of Vah Ruta, but you looked so cool and collected—steady as a rock! And then, when you disappeared inside again, I heard the sounds of battle! It sounded formidable!" He took a breath, surely to yell more praise, but then his eyes landed on the hole in the shoulder of Link's armour...and the blood stains surrounding it. "You're wounded!"

Then Link was suddenly on the floor of the pier, back supported by Sidon's chest, the prince's hands roaming over the tear in the armour, trying to find the underlying wound, moves increasingly frantic as he failed to discover the source of the bleeding.

Link, in turn, was trying not to pay too much attention to the fact that he was, more or less, sitting in Sidon's lap, and  _definitely_  not trying to feel the sheer... _solidness_  of the prince's abdominal muscles.

_"...aaaaaaand heat spike,"_  Sheik whispered, to Link's embarrassment.

"I cannot find the wound!" Sidon said, poking and prodding in vain.

_"Sharky, it's already healed, don't worry,"_  Sheik said after a while, apparently fed up with Link's attempt to spontaneously combust from the heat in his face.  _"Lady Mipha took care of it."_

Sidon's hands stilled, falling to rest on the tops of Link's thighs. Link couldn't see his face, but he could vaguely guess at the expression the prince was wearing. "Mipha?" he asked. "She...she was there?"

_"Her spirit,"_  Sheik corrected.

"Is it true?" Sidon asked, leaning down to peer at Link's face over his shoulder.

"Y-Yes," Link said. He expected to be upended out of Sidon's lap, but if anything, the prince only tightened his hold on him, as if afraid he'd leave. "Sh-She w-was t-trapped, but we f-freed her. Sh-She's in c-control of the B-beast n-now."

_"Speaking of,"_  Sheik drawled,  _"where did it go?"_

"Hm?" Sidon looked confused for a moment. "Oh...it went downriver after you re-took it, I believe. For a moment, I feared something went wrong, but the rain stopped soon after. I thought I would have to follow it to find you again, but then you reappeared and...well..."

Link turned in his seat and saw that Vah Ruta was, indeed, no longer standing in the basin. The lack of a giant, mechanical beast was almost odd, but it also served as an extra confirmation that Mipha was, once again, in control of Ruta. Exactly where she'd taken it, Link didn't know, but he didn't doubt her commitment to the cause.

_"Sharky?"_

Link turned his attention back to Sidon, who looked pensive.

"I made my peace with it a long time ago," the prince said. "I never expected to see my sister again, but..." He cut himself off, chuckling a little. "I cannot deny that I harboured just the smallest spark of hope that I would get to see her again."

Link put his right hand on top of Sidon's, trying to show support...which was difficult, given his position, but damn it, he was trying!

"It is a relief, though," Sidon continued, "that her spirit is now free. A hundred years...I cannot imagine the suffering she has been through."

_"No point in dwelling on it,"_ Sheik said.  _"She's free now, and she told us she loves you."_

Link blinked, but didn't say anything. They weren't Mipha's exact words, but the sentiment was the same. He nodded firmly, patting Sidon's hand for good measure. Compared to his own, Sidon's hand was  _huge_.

"Thank you," Sidon said. "And thank you for freeing Vah Ruta—you have certainly saved not only my sister's spirit, but the whole Domain. My people owe you both a great debt of gratitude!"

"N-No n-need," Link said.

_"Speak for yourself,"_ Sheik said.  _"I could do with a little gratitude."_

His words were as abrasive and disagreeable as ever, but there was no conviction behind Sheik's vitriol. It was really starting to worry Link.

"And you shall have it," Sidon said. "Father will surely arrange a celebration in honour of your success! Our people, from oldest to youngest, shall know of your triumph and victory!"

_"That's more like it."_

Link, not really sure they had the luxury of time for a party, nodded uncertainly. It was one thing that they had bigger things to worry about, but a celebration like that...it'd probably mean he had to face the Zora who had criticised him, even hated him...and their disappointment in his failure to bring Mipha back... Oh Goddess, what would  _Muzu_  say? Or the king?!

"Link? Are you well? Your breathing..."

Sidon's concern was still touching to an unbearable degree, and he nodded silently, trying to calm himself. Easier said than done, given his position. Was Sidon even aware that he was still in his lap?

_"It was a hard fight,"_  Sheik said.  _"He's just a little out of it. I'm sure he'd appreciate a nap."_

"Then a nap you shall have, Link!" Sidon proclaimed. And it  _was_  a proclamation, given the sheer volume he spoke with. He also stood up as he said it, lifting Link with him.

"I c-can w-walk by m-myself!" Link feebly protested, but Sidon paid him no heed, already describing the magnitude of the celebration he was planning in his head.

So much for my image as a hero, he thought as he gave up. Besides, the gentle up-and-down movement of Sidon's walk was very calming. He caught himself mid-yawn, embarrassed, but Sidon was still talking about the party.

_"Could you put me somewhere in the sun?"_  Sheik asked, interrupting Sidon's tirade.  _"I need to recharge."_

Was that why Sheik sounded so...lethargic? Was he running out of power? Connecting to the command console had probably taken a lot out of him, especially when the system had locked him out and he'd tried to break in.

"Of course, Sheik," Sidon said. "My chambers have a balcony—would that suffice?"

_"As long as it's in direct sunlight, it'll work,"_  Sheik said.  _"I think I'm going to shut down for a bit."_

"Shut down?" the prince asked. "Are you  _certain_  you're all right, Sheik?"

_"Perfectly,"_  Sheik said.  _"I just have some data I need to go over, and I don't want to wait until I've recharged, so I have to go into low-power mode."_

"Ah, I see...well, I suppose that will give me plenty of time to coordinate with father. Things should be ready by nightfall."

_"Looking forward to it,"_  Sheik said.  _"Remember, just put me face-up in the sun. I'll talk to you both later."_

"Most curious," Sidon said after a long moment. "I had no idea Sheik had such an ability."

"M-Me neither," Link said. He felt guilty again. He'd never even considered how much the things Sheik did took out of him. Sure, the projection took a lot of power, he had no doubt, but he hadn't even  _thought_  about all his other functions. Then again, Sheik had never seemed tired after activating a tower, or opening up a shrine, so...but maybe those things weren't nearly as taxing as breaking into a Beast's command console.

"Is it just me," Sidon said, "or did he sound...tired?"

"He d-did," Link said, pushing at Sidon's chest. "Y-You c-can put m-me d-down now."

Sidon made an uncertain sound, but complied. "And you're certain you're not hurt?"

"I am," Link said. He unclipped the slate and looked at it. The screen had gone blank, and there was no reaction when he touched it. Sheik really had shut himself off (or gone into low-power, whatever that meant). "H-He was t-trapped," he said. "In th-the fight."

"Oh? How? Will you tell me?"

Link sighed, and he began to haltingly tell Sidon about what had happened inside Vah Ruta.

* * *

If nothing else, the Zora knew how to throw a party. It probably helped that the entire domain had dropped what they were doing and pitched in, but Link had not expected the complete change in atmosphere when he emerged from the prince's chambers and stepped onto the main platform of the Domain.

For one, it was absolutely packed with people. Most were Zora, but there were a few Hylians and Gorons—visitors to the Domain—among them. The sun had set by now, and the place looked much more different in the orange-pink hue of twilight compared to the drabness of the earlier rainfall.

The platforms were festooned with chains of silver and blue, and large torches burning with green, magical flames illuminated the platforms of the city. There was music, courtesy of a band of Zora musicians (joined by a Hylian, even) playing on the stairs leading to the throne room. The music itself was...a little strange, but Link blamed that on his lack of knowledge in the area.

Long banquet tables lined the edges of the platforms, filled with foods of all sorts. Fish was the predominant ingredient, but there were also some other dishes made with what appeared to be beef and pork, surely bought from a passing trader or kept in reserve.

Link tugged at the collar of his Sheikah armour. He'd thought about wearing the Zora armour, but that might have been considered in poor taste in the wake of the confirmation of Mipha's death. It was one thing to receive the news that their beloved princess was, in fact, dead, but to have Link parading around in her engagement gift was probably another entirely.

The last thing Link wanted was to upset people even more, so he'd gone for the Sheikah outfit instead, sans the mask. It was probably rude, hiding one's face from one's hosts. The moment people spotted him and approached him, however, he sincerely wished he'd taken the mask after all. There were so many of them...but at least they were smiling and looking happy?

He clenched his hands until he felt his fingernails biting into the skin of his palm, hoping they wouldn't bleed, as the crowd of celebrating Zora closed around him.

"Well done, Champion!" a male Zora said, clapping Link's shoulder. "You certainly showed that Ganon what for, eh?"

"I was wrong about you, Hero!" a female then said, bowing her head. "Please forgive me!"

"You saved us all, Link!"

"Thank you!"

"I will name my first-born after you!"

"Please marry me!"

...that one had him choking mid-breath, which led to uproarious laughter from the rest of the Zora.

"Don't laugh!" the indignant Zora who'd proposed said. "I'm serious!"

_"Sorry, lady, he's taken,"_  Sheik suddenly said, surprising Link. Last he'd checked, Sheik was still in low-power mode. Now, though, his screen was as bright as ever, the Sheikah eye proudly displayed in the middle. No one seemed to react to the disembodied voice, but Link assumed Sidon had wasted no time in informing them all of the unseen companion.

"Aw, shoot!" she said, looking disappointed. "Let me know if that changes, though!"

_"Will do!"_

"E-Excuse m-me," Link said, politely disentangling himself from the crowd and heading for the edge of the platform, which was almost devoid of people, taking the chance to steady his breathing. This wasn't good. "Sh-Sheik?" he asked, holding up the slate.

_"Present and accounted for,"_  the Sheikah replied. His tone was still not as energetic as before.  _"Breathe, Link,"_  he added a moment later.

Link did so.

_"Good boy."_

The Hylian grimaced. "D-Don't c-call me th-that."

_"Sorry."_

Since when had Sheik apologised for saying the things he did? At least for something so trivial? "A-Are you a-all right?" he asked.

_"Yup,"_  was the short answer.  _"Power's at a hundred percent."_

"Th-That's n-not what I a-asked," Link said, glowering at the screen. "A-Are  _you_  a-all right?"

_"I don't understand the question?"_  Sheik said.  _"I'm perfectly all right."_

"Y-You don't s-seem l-like it," the Hero said doubtfully.

_"Yeah, well, I am, so no point in asking about it,"_  the Sheikah replied a little testily.  _"Come on, you're wasting valuable mingling time. You're their hero and Champion—enjoy yourself!"_

Link gulped. He wasn't sure if he was ready to re-enter the crowd just yet. Sheik must have noticed, because he heard the slate sigh.

_"Right, is there wine to be had? A cup of that might help you relax a little—but not too much, you hear?"_

Link wasn't sure. He'd never had wine. Or, he couldn't  _remember_  having had it. Maybe he'd been a huge drinker in the past? What sort of impression would that give, though, if he was the sort of person to down cup after cup? Hell, would he even  _like_  it?

He was too busy worrying about his hypothetical drinking habits to notice the grown Zora woman approaching him with a smile on her face, which only grew bigger as she drew closer. "Linny?" she said. "That is you, isn't it, Linny?!"

Link looked at her, confused. "L-Linny?" he asked. It was all he managed to say before he found himself drawn into a tight embrace.

"It's me, Kodah!" she announced, drawing back and looking him over. "Do you remember me?"

"S-Sorry," Link apologised. "I c-can't r-remember—"

"Aw, that's all right, Linny," she said, still smiling. "The prince explained it all to me. I'm just so happy you're okay! I've missed you so much! We were friends, you know, back then." She chuckled. "I...er...actually wished we were more, but I never really stood a chance against Mipha."

She looked a little sad at that, but the smile was back within seconds. "But things turned out well—I married Kayden and now I have a family!" Still grasping Link by the shoulders, she turned her head towards the crowd and called out, "Finley! Finley! Come here and meet Linny!"

_"Heh, Linny,"_  Sheik muttered with a snort.

A Zora child slowly came over, looking up at Link with an expression that seemed a little...unimpressed. She stuck out a hand. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Finley." Her voice did not match her stature at all, being that of an adult.

Link shook it, wondering if he was hallucinating. "H-Hi," he said lamely.

"Thank you for saving the domain," Finley said before turning to her mother. "May I go now? I have a letter I need to write."

"Of course, honey," Kodah said, smiling at her child as she walked away with a slight waddle to her gait. "Poor thing," she said once Finley was out of sight, "stuck in that awkward stage where her body hasn't grown, but her mind is that of an adult."

_"How old is she?"_  Sheik asked.

Kodah blinked, surprised at being addressed by the slate, but recovered quickly. "Thirty," she said happily. "She'll hit her growth spurt soon enough."

_"Another few months, I'm guessing."_

"Sounds about right," Kodah said, nodding as she turned her attention back to Link, her grin growing as she shook Link slightly by the shoulders. "It's so good to see you again, Linny! I can't even describe it!"

"P-Please s-stop sh-shaking m-me," Link said helplessly.

_"Just go with it, Linny,"_  Sheik said.

* * *

Sidon found them soon after Kodah had gone to find her husband, with whom she ran the local inn. Apparently, she was quite keen on introducing Kayden to her childhood crush...for some reason. Link wasn't sure how to interpret that, and chose to simply ignore it until it happened. Denial was such a wonderful thing.

The cup of wine he'd managed to procure for himself was helping too. He didn't care much for the taste, but it put him somewhat at ease. Plus, it gave his hands something to do.

"Ah, Link, there you are!" Sidon said, striding over with a gaggle of Zora children in tow, having apparently been in the middle of entertaining them all. "Are you enjoying the celebration?"

Link nodded, smiling. He was actually enjoying it, even if the amount of people made him nervous. The wine was more effective as a social lubricant than he'd thought. Sheik was, despite his subdued state, infuriatingly smug about it.

"And you, Sheik?" Sidon said. "Have you recovered from your ordeal?"

_"Fully recharged, Sharky,"_  Sheik replied.

Sidon's stare was just a little longer than necessary. He must have noticed something was off about the slate too. "That is very good to hear. I trust, you too, are enjoying the celebration? Father spared no expense, claiming it was the first good thing to happen to the Domain in years!"

_"It's a pretty good shindig,"_  Sheik replied.  _"Linny's certainly being kept busy."_

Sidon blinked. "Linny?" he asked.

Link wanted to sink into the ground.

Sheik quickly regaled the prince with the story, which had Sidon chuckling.

"Ah, that certainly explains why Kodah was so eager to see you, Link," he said with a grin. Behind him, the flock of multi-coloured Zora children were growing impatient, practically pressing themselves against Sidon's legs, staring at Link with curiosity and excitement. Sidon noticed, smiling widely. "But where are my manners?" he asked, pulling Link closer. "Link, some of the children were wondering if you would join them for a game of tag?"

_"He certainly would!"_  Sheik replied with enthusiasm which had so far been lacking.  _"Right, Linny?"_

Even if he hadn't been put on the spot by Sheik and the damn prince, Link wouldn't have been able to say no to the adorable, big-eyed piscine children, who'd joined his two other tormentors in a chorus of "Please!" and "Play with us, Mister Champion!"

When the adult Zora around them noticed the commotion, they too gave Link pleading looks, begging him to indulge them.

"H-How c-could I s-say n-no?" Link said, smiling back. He could handle this. Kids didn't expect much—they just wanted to have fun. He held up Sheik awkwardly. "Er..."

"You can leave Sheik with me in the meantime," Sidon volunteered, plucking the slate out of his hand, the other one gently pushing Link towards the kids, who immediately grabbed the Hylian's hands and dragged him away.

* * *

Sidon smiled at the sight of Link more or less being kidnapped by children who barely reached his waist. He was gone almost immediately, gone among the party guests.

_"Alas, poor Hero,"_  Sheik said.  _"Defeated by his one weakness: cute children."_

"Aren't we all?" Sidon asked, leaning against the railing. He held the slate carefully in his large hands, like he was afraid of accidentally breaking it. "He looked uncomfortable, so I thought it would do him good to have a little fun."

_"Good save,"_  Sheik said.

Sidon's smile fell a little. "So, are you planning on telling either of us what is bothering you, Sheik?"

The screen dimmed.  _"I have no idea what you are talking about."_

Sidon shook his head, slumping against the railing a little. "I will admit I have not known you very long, Sheik, but I can easily tell you are not being yourself," he said firmly. "And if I have noticed it, I can promise you that  _Link_  has noticed also...and you know how he worries."

_"I'm fine—"_

"You're not, and I want to help you," Sidon interrupted, holding the slate closer to his face and lowering his voice. "I can keep a secret, if you do not wish to tell Link."

_"It really is nothing,"_  Sheik said, sighing.  _"Nothing worth bothering you with, at any rate."_

"So there is  _something_ ," Sidon said triumphantly. "No matter is too small, Sheik. I am your friend, and I will gladly help you."

_"Tch, friend,"_  Sheik muttered.  _"Fine, you want to know so badly? I fucked up, all right? Inside Ruta."_

Sidon nodded. "I see...what happened?"

Sheik quickly recounted what had happened when he'd been inserted into the command console.  _"...and I couldn't do anything,"_  he finished.  _"Link was there, fighting for his life against this...this_ thing _, and all I could do was watch...and it nearly killed him! Ran him through with its spear, and he said he was fine but he was bleeding and...and I could_ tell _he couldn't move his arm. Without Mipha's healing...he could have been crippled, Sidon. Link could have been_ killed _or_ crippled _, and I was just...sitting there, watching."_  He chuckled bitterly.  _"Some companion I am, huh? What's even the point of me?"_

Sidon listened patiently, but when Sheik said that he stroked a finger along the edge of the slate. "Sheik, please do not say that. You are an invaluable companion to Link, and not just for your ability to communicate with the Beasts and towers."

_"He still relies on me to provide him with tactical suggestions and advice during fights,"_  Sheik protested.  _"I wasn't even able to do that!"_

"What could you have done, even?" Sidon asked.

_"Shouted to him, called out the monster's weak points...but all I did was...watch."_

"And how would shouting at him have helped?" Sidon said. "That would just force him to divide his attention between you and the monster—which he surely was already because he was worried. For all we know, it could have distracted him and gotten him even more hurt. Possibly even killed."

_"I...maybe..."_  Sheik said uncertainly.

Sidon continued stroking the edge. "You were trapped, Sheik, and it wasn't your fault. There was no indication that something was different about that console, right?"

_"Well, no, but the room was empty, and that should have tipped me off!"_

"A million other things could have happened, a thousand different traps been laid," Sidon said. "If it weren't one, it would have been another. And how else would you have awakened the monster so Link could fight it in the first place? At some point, he would have  _had_  to plug you in it anyway, correct?"

_"...yeah..."_

"So, it was unavoidable," Sidon concluded, scratching his chin. "Therefore, not your fault."

_"But—"_

"And Link proved himself the monster's match, in the end," the prince continued mercilessly. "And Ruta was freed, my sister's spirit released...all in all, I would say it was all a success. And Link wouldn't have been able to do it without you and your support, Sheik."

_"That's a cop-out, and you know it,"_  Sheik said weakly.  _"Even without me, Link could work the slate and its functions, so all I am is just a...a stupid voice, yelling at him. Maybe I help him feel less alone, but that is literally_ all _I can do."_  His screen dimmed considerably, and Sidon continued running his finger along the edge.  _"I just...I just wish I could do something more, you know? I don't want to see him get hurt ever again."_

Sidon smiled gently. "Ah...I believe I understand now."

_"What?"_

"There's nothing wrong with it, Sheik," the prince said, echoing Sheik's earlier words to him.

_"...it's fucked up is what it is, I'm just a voice!"_

"And? It is unconventional, certainly, but just as valid," Sidon said. "I'd even say Link would feel the same, were you to ask him."

_"...are you drunk?"_  Sheik asked.  _"Are you even listening to yourself? Besides, you were there firs—er..."_

Sheik clammed up, and Sidon took a moment to ponder his words. "I don't have many memories of my sister," he said slowly. "She left me with more...feelings than anything else, but I do remember her telling me to always pursue happiness, wherever I found it. I assume it was after one of her arguments with father. It's one of the things I have taken to heart."

_"Your point?"_

"Sheik, can you show me your face now?"

The question clearly caught him off-guard.  _"Wh-What?!"_

"You said before venturing into Vah Ruta, that you were...compiling data? That your...image wasn't finished yet?" Sidon spoke haltingly, unsure if he was using the correct terms. "Did you finish that process?"

_"What does that have to do with anything?"_  Sheik asked.

"Please answer the question."

Sheik was quiet for a long moment, allowing the silence to be filled by the ambient sounds of the celebration going on behind them. Sidon glanced back towards them just in time to see Link racing past, the flock of children on his heels, all shrieking happily. Their eyes met for a moment, and Link grinned happily and waved to him. Sidon returned it. And then the Hero was gone, still being pursued by half the kids in the Domain.

_"...it's finished,"_  Sheik finally said.  _"I finished it while I was recharging."_

"Will you show it to me?" Sidon asked eagerly.

_"Why are you so insistent on seeing my face?"_  Sheik asked gruffly, sounding embarrassed.

"Because I wish to see the face of one I have fallen for," Sidon replied smoothly.

Sidon waited patiently for Sheik to recover from  _that_. He hadn't planned for the confession to go like this, but he couldn't stop himself anymore.

_"...what?"_

"I believe you heard me clearly," Sidon said. "But I can repeat it, if you wish. I wish to see—"

_"I heard you!"_  Sheik shouted, drawing the attention of the nearby partygoers. Sidon gave them a reassuring smile and waited until they had turned away before looking at Sheik.  _"I just...I thought you...you liked Link—"_

"Hence why I said  _one_ ," Sidon said. "I believe you and I share similar feelings for our Champion...but I will gladly admit that you have ensnared my heart just as much."

_"...why?"_  Sheik asked quietly.  _"There's nothing special about me...and I'm just a voice. I can't do anything...can't return anything."_ He sighed.  _"I get it...you don't have to say it just to cheer me up, I—"_

"Can you feel this?" Sidon asked, touching the slate carefully.

Sheik's voice shuddered.  _"I...yes, I can feel that. My sensors register the touch and translate it so I can experience it—"_

"Then you can probably feel this, too," Sidon said, lifting the slate to his face and placing a careful, closed-mouthed kiss on the slate's screen. "Please don't belittle my feelings for you, Sheik," the prince said. "They are very real, just like  _you_  are very real."

_"I...you...what..."_

Sidon was amused by the long string of spluttering sounds coming from the slate, waiting for Sheik to recover from the shock. It took a long time. Just when he seemed to compose himself, another string of aborted sentences and smothered expletives issued forth from the slate.

_"Th-There's two of us!"_  Sheik finally shouted, apparently arriving at a conclusion Sidon hadn't anticipated, which only made the prince chuckle.

"I'm a prince," he said simply. "I can do whatever I wish."

_"...you're the worst,"_  Sheik muttered.

Sidon held the slate gingerly in both hands, looking down at the screen. "If you do not return my feelings, that is perfectly all right, Sheik. If you are not comfortable at the idea of possibly sharing—"

_"I do!"_

Once again Sidon had to assure the other Zora that all was well, glad that Link hadn't been near to hear it. The last thing he wanted was to mess this up. It was a fragile situation as it was.

_"I do,"_ Sheik repeated quietly.  _"And...I would not...be opposed to...you know...but what will Link—"_

"We will speak with him about it," Sidon assured him. "Communication is key, after all."

_"...how long have you been planning this, anyway?"_

_"That is a secret," the prince said coyly. "Now, back to my original question—may I see your face?"_

_"You're persistent, aren't you?"_

"I was once swallowed by a giant Octorok," Sidon said, as if that was a natural thing to bring up in this context, "I only escaped thanks to my persistence."

_"Oh, yeah, we read that story. What was it like—"_

"Don't change the subject, please."

_"...fine, you can see my face. Point me at the floor."_

Sidon did so, unable to fight the thrill he felt as Sheik's projection began to appear.

_"...gonna have to recharge_ again _after this,"_  Sheik grumbled as the image grew more and more visible.  _"And Link's not going to like me showing it to_ you _first..."_

"I am certain he will forgive us," Sidon said conspiratorially.

_"Hmph, you say that now,"_  Sheik said as he crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.  _"Eugh, it always takes so long to load in new assets."_

"I have nowhere else to be," Sidon lied, knowing he should have been mingling with the other guests, but he was more than happy to suffer the scolding from his father later as long as this moment with Sheik wasn't interrupted.

The image gave one final flash as it grew in vividness. The blue tint wasn't as strong as before. Was it another adjustment Sheik had made? The image—no,  _Sheik_  scratched his neck nervously, hands reaching for his mask.

_"I...it's just an image,"_  he said haltingly.  _"No idea if this is even what I look like..."_  Sidon only smiled encouragingly.  _"Eugh, fine..."_  In a fast, smooth movement he yanked the mask down, revealing...

"Oh," Sidon breathed, reaching out, chuckling in embarrassment when his hand passed through the image.

He couldn't help but compare Link and Sheik in his mind, aware it was probably very rude to them both. Where Link was handsome and cute in a very  _soft_  way, Sheik was sharper. More angular. His cheekbones could have cut glass, Sidon was sure. The stare of his red eyes was... _intense_ , surely capable of reducing their targets to ashes if angered enough. His skin was a darker hue than Link's, almost golden in this light. His lips looked soft, surprisingly plump. He was chewing on the lower one nervously, waiting for Sidon to finish his appraisal.

_"So...yeah...this is me,"_  he said hesitantly.  _"Not much, I know—"_

"Sheik, you are absolutely beautiful," Sidon said. "Do not believe otherwise."

_"...thanks..."_

Sidon had to wonder if Sheik purposefully made his image's cheeks redden in a blush, or if it was some sort of quirk the slate's functions that did it.

"My Prince, I—oh, my apologies." Muzu looked uncertainly between the two of them, eyes narrowing in confusion. "I did not mean to disturb you."

Sidon very much wanted to tell Muzu to go away, if only for the fact that his interruption had made Sheik pull his mask back up, hiding that lovely visage from him. That was unreasonable of him, though, so he gave the royal advisor an expectant look. "Muzu, this is Sheik—I believe you have already met."

"Mhm, indeed we have," Muzu said, nodding. Sidon tried not to grin when he thought of Sheik's nickname for the advisor. Pancake head indeed. He wondered if Link knew how to make pancakes... "A...pleasure, Master Sheik."

_"Likewise,"_  Sheik said.

"Was there something you wanted, Muzu?" Sidon asked.

"I was hoping to speak with the Champion," Muzu said, looking very awkward. "I...believe I have a lot to apologise for. Regardless of what happened a century ago, he came through for us this time. I should thank him for that."

_"Damn right you should,"_ Sheik said sharply.

"I believe he is playing tag with the hatchlings," Sidon said. "I am sure you can find him on your own—just listen for the shouts."

Clearly realising he was not entirely welcome in this company, Muzu nodded and turned to leave. "Then I shall search for him. Thank you, my prince. Master Sheik."

"Hmph, he always picks the worst times to show up," Sidon said. He felt guilty the moment he said it. Muzu had been loyal to his family since before he was born. The old man had his...habits and unfortunate opinions, but that was hardly enough to deserve such enmity. "I should apologise, later."

_"Or not,"_  Sheik said, arms still crossed.  _"Pancake Head could do with an attitude adjustment. Frankly, he should be begging for Link's forgiveness."_

Sidon laughed. "Somehow, I do not think it will be very difficult for him to gain that. Link is very kind."

_"Too kind,"_  Sheik said.  _"I've tried to warn him about it, but it just won't sink in."_

"But then he wouldn't be Link, would he?"

_"...I suppose not."_

"And he wouldn't be the man we fell in love with."

_"Yea—hey wait a minute! That doesn't count—that wasn't fair!"_

Sidon couldn't help but grin widely at his victory. "Let's go find him, shall we? We have much to discuss!"

_"Wait, Sharky, I'm not ready!"_ The image flickered as the projection shut down, which was a little disappointing, but Sidon supposed it drained more power than it was worth when they were moving anyway.

"Nonsense, now come along!"

_"Sharky!"_

* * *

To Link's own amazement, he found himself enjoying the celebration a lot more than he thought he would. Sure, the crowds still made him nervous, but running around and playing with the kids seemed to alter their perception of the Champion. No longer was he either the Champion who'd failed a hundred years ago, or the Hero who just saved them all from disaster. He was just...a person, who was kind enough to take the time to entertain their children during a party that was, basically, to celebrate  _him_ and his success.

As a result, the Zora were less rigid when approaching him, which in turn made him feel a lot more at ease. He didn't even need any more wine than the one cup he'd had, which was, to him, a great relief.

By the time he'd managed to disentangle himself from the flock of Zora hatchlings (which seemed to increase exponentially in number for every time he looked away), it was near midnight, and the children were shooed away for their bedtimes, to their great disappointment (and Link's quiet relief—he'd severely underestimated their stamina).

He'd taken a moment to catch his breath and cool down, at which point he'd been more or less confronted by Bazz, the guard captain of the Domain. He'd demanded the secret password for their club, as proof of Link really being who he said he was. At first Link had had no idea what he was talking about, but after taking a moment to search through the fragments of disjointed memories he'd regained at Mipha's statue, of running with a group of Zora children, laughing and swimming, practicing with swords...and a single phrase had come to mind.

"Fluffy white clouds!" Bazz had recited. "Clear blue..."

"Z-Zora," Link had replied uncertainly.

That had been, more or less, the catalyst to Link being taken around and meeting with each and every single one of the Zora guard regiment, many of whom had also been in the club. Apparently, he'd taught quite a few of them how to handle swords, which just seemed unlikely to him, but he wasn't about to ruin their fun with his own self-doubts.

...and if he felt a little proud for helping Bazz reach the position of guard captain, who could blame him?

When Muzu came along and offered a quick, embarrassed (but sincere) apology for the way he'd treated him, Link's legs were feeling a little shaky. He'd accepted it, told Muzu there were no hard feelings, and then excused himself. He was just about ready to return to Sidon's chambers (he blushed, which he couldn't stop himself from doing every time he was reminded that he was, basically, sharing the prince's quarters) and sleep like a log...

...but there was something else he had to do before the night was over, he knew, and he excused himself from the gathering of the guards soon enough, promising to stop by the barracks and say goodbye before he left again, and headed for the throne room. That too was almost packed completely full of guests, but Dorephan, upon spotting Link entering, quickly clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"My honoured guests, I would like to confer with the Champion alone for a bit. I would appreciate it if you gave us some privacy," he said, voice booming through the room.

The guests quickly filed out of the room at the king's request, a few stopping to give their thanks to Link, which he liked to believe he accepted with grace...albeit slightly marred by the way he was wringing his hands. He should have come to the king right away, he knew, but he had been surprisingly tired after Vah Ruta, and then Sidon had come to him at the party, and then the children, and and and...

"Link, my boy, please come a little closer," Dorephan said, beckoning Link forward.

Given that he was already standing at the edge of the platform meant for audiences, that meant Link ended up standing right in front of the throne, at Dorephan's feet. It only served to illustrate how enormous the king was in comparison to most of his subjects. Would Sidon grow to such a size, if he lived long enough?

His thoughts were interrupted by one of Dorephan's massive hands suddenly resting lightly on top of Link's head, carefully ruffling his hair. It was...a paternal gesture, and one Link found his heart melting at immediately.

"Thank you, Link," Dorephan said with a smile that definitely confirmed him as Sidon's father in its honesty and broadness. "You have saved us all. I and my people cannot thank you enough—but rest assured we will do our best to repay this massive debt to you."

"I h-had h-help," Link said, smiling up at the king. He could easily see how he could have considered the king a second father, growing up here. "Sh-Sheik and S-Sidon...I c-couldn't have d-done it w-without th-them."

"And their parts will also be celebrated, have no doubts," Dorephan said, nodding. "But forgive a father for wanting to focus a moment on the son he had thought lost."

Link felt his chest warming at that. He'd forgotten that part...

"And...I hope you will forgive me for asking, but...did you see Mipha?"

Link nodded, and shared with the king his last words with Mipha, and their parting. Dorephan listened with rapt attention, and towards the end his smile was tinged with sadness.

"I see..." the king said, leaning back in his throne, contemplating what he'd been told. "Thank you for telling me, Link," he said after a little while. "It fills me with grief to know my daughter has been trapped all this time inside that metal Beast, but it brings me relief to know she is now free...and more than prepared to strike back at the creature who trapped her in the first place. Ganon will find her a fearsome opponent, I have no doubt. She is already making preparations, even."

Link cocked his head to the side, confused.

"My scouts report that Vah Ruta has scaled a nearby mountain top, its head pointed towards the ruins of Hyrule Castle. Surely Mipha is planning something, though I know not what." Dorephan chuckled. "She always liked to keep us all guessing, didn't she?"

Link nodded. "Sh-She c-certainly caught  _m-me_  by s-surprise."

Dorephan laughed. "I have no doubt of that, my boy." As he wound down, he looked Link up and down, still smiling. "Words cannot properly convey the joy I feel at seeing you again, Link...nor the sadness I feel knowing you must depart again soon. After all, the rest of the Beasts won't free themselves...and Ganon will not simply roll over and let you stab its heart without a fight."

"N-No," Link said in agreement. "It w-will n-not."

"Rest assured, however, that you are not alone in this fight," Dorephan said, leaning forward to stroke Link's head again. "My soldiers will cleanse the Domain of Ganon's creatures and foul presence, and once the other Beasts have been freed, we will march on Hyrule Castle. We cannot do much against Ganon itself, but we will certainly do our best to provide a distraction while you enter the creature's lair."

Link shook his head. The last thing he wanted was for the Zora to put themselves at risk like that, but Dorephan silenced him with a  _look_.

"I have given the matter some thought, Link, and I will not have it said about me that I simply sat back and watched as the last Champion risked his life by single-handedly challenging the Calamity. You have my support, son, whether you want it or not. Sidon will agree, I am sure."

He probably will, the big lug, Link thought. I'm almost surprised he hasn't already packed his bags and insisted on coming along for the rest of the quest.

If Sidon did that, Link imagined it would be a hell of a time trying to convince him otherwise.

"And I would also like to add, and this goes without saying but I still feel it should be, that you will always be welcome here," Dorephan finished. "This was home to you once, Link, and I would very much like for it to be that again."

This is really bad for my image, Link thought as his eyes grew wet once more, and he nodded gratefully to the king. He hadn't really given the matter a lot of thought until now, but he...didn't really have a  _home_  in Hyrule, did he? Not anymore, at least. Perhaps he'd lived in city below Hyrule Castle, at some point, but he could not remember it, or his Hylian family. All he had were the Zora, and their king had just offered him a home with them. It was a little too much, and he rubbed at his eyes in embarrassment.

"Th-Thank you, your g-grace," he said.

"No, thank  _you_ , Link," Dorephan said warmly. "For returning to us."

It had been a long day, and while Mipha's healing had done wonders for both his wounds, his aches, and his energy, it was all catching up with him now, especially with the wine he'd had...which was why a question occurred to him, and he found it impossible not to ask—because he was curious, damn it, and who else but Dorephan (or the other Zora) would know?

"D-Did I a-always s-stutter?" he asked.

Dorephan looked confused for a moment, before nodding. "Yes," he said. "The stutter has always been with you, Link. You found it very embarrassing as a child, which meant you didn't speak much at all. It was a rare thing for you to speak more than a few sentences in an entire day, as I recall."

That was...Link wasn't sure if he liked the answer or not. If he'd stuttered before, that meant it wasn't a side-effect of the Shrine of Resurrection's healing him, which meant there was likely very little to do about it...but at the same time, it meant that he had retained one of the things that made him Link in the past...and he was desperate to regain that.

"Of course, the refusal to speak cultivated your image as a strong, silent warrior," Dorephan said with some amusement, "and I do believe it earned you a great deal of admirers from all corners of Hyrule. Princess Zelda once told me you had to run away on horseback from an entire group of fans who'd ambushed you in Castle Town."

That...was worrying. Link highly doubted  _that_  was the reason he'd stayed silent.

"The entire thing irked the princess a great deal, especially when you would not speak much to  _her_ , either. Then again, your relationship with her had a very rocky start."

"Oh?" Link asked, looking up at the king, not even realising he'd sat down on the floor, legs crossed. He felt like a child. And it wasn't...a bad feeling, and he wanted to indulge in it for a little while, at least.

"I do not know the details, of course, but the princess was— _is—_ a...headstrong person," Dorephan said, seemingly far away in his mind. "She was  _not_  happy when you were assigned to protect her—she didn't need a bodyguard, she could look after herself."

That wasn't very encouraging. Had he and the princess been at odds the whole time?

"She warmed up to you after a while, of course, especially after something had happened in the Gerudo Desert. I have no idea what that event was, but your bond was certainly a lot stronger afterwards. I daresay you were inseparable, in the end."

"A-And th-then G-Ganon..."

"Yes," Dorephan said sadly. "But if King Rhoam was right, then she can still be saved. I only pray it is not too late, like it was for Mipha." He sighed, looking down at Link. "A monumental burden rests on your shoulders, my boy, and I do not envy you it one bit. All I can offer is my support, which I hope you will take every advantage of. I have utter faith in you, as do my people."

"And their prince!" Sidon announced, stepping out from behind a pillar. So much for his promise not to eavesdrop, Link thought, unable to bring himself to anger over it. Really, seeing the prince only made his heart skip a beat...and that was how he knew the time for denial was over. Not that he'd ever act on it, but what was the point in exhausting himself by denying its existence.

He liked Sidon. More than he should, really, but there it was.

"Hmph," Dorephan grumbled, "I thought I taught you good manners, Sidon. It is rude to listen in on the private conversations of others."

"I apologise for my rudeness, father, but not for actually hearing what you were speaking about," Sidon said, grinning and sitting down next to Link, towering over him. Sheik's screen shone brightly from his place on Sidon's belt, the Sheikah oddly quiet. "And I must affirm our dedication to support Link on his quest. You may call on me any time! In fact, I was wondering if you would accept another companion on your—"

Link threw Dorephan a look of pure panic.

"Sidon, I will be requiring your help in scouring the Domain and uprooting Ganon's influence," Dorephan interrupted quickly, seeing Link's signal. "I'm afraid you will have to stay here for the time being...but Link is, of course, encouraged to visit."

"But father—"Sidon began, but the king stamped his foot.

"My decision is final!" the king boomed.

_"Listen to your father, Sharky,"_  Sheik said.

Yes, please do, Link thought. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt because of me. It's bad enough that I put Sheik at risk.

Sidon gave Link a helpless look, to which the Hylian could only give a shrug. Who was he to go against the word of a king, after all?

"Oh well, the prince said with a pout, "it was worth a shot."

_"Consider it a blessing, Sharky,"_  Sheik said, sounding more chipper than he had before. Link hoped Sidon had managed to, for the lack of a better word, cheer Sheik up.  _"I don't think you'd have done well in the Gerudo Desert, which we have to visit. All that sun, heat, no water...you'd be miserable."_

"You make an excellent point, Sheik," Sidon said, nodding sagely. "Thank you for taking that into consideration."

What the hell is going on between those two? Link wondered, raising an eyebrow at them. Sheik's screen simply blinked on and off, and Sidon gave him a wink. Something was definitely up, and Link wasn't sure if he wanted to know. At least Sheik was feeling better—that alone was worth the weirdness of it all.

Dorephan didn't seem to understand much either, but he took it in stride and decided to resume the celebration, at which point the guests and servants with more food and drink quickly poured back into the throne room.

If nothing else, the Zora knew how to throw a party.

* * *

The doors slamming shut behind them felt like a cue, and Link felt his shoulders slump with exhaustion as let his (admittedly poor) Hero's posture fall. Here, in Sidon's chambers, he was safe from the world, if only for a little bit. He'd offered to sleep at the inn, braving Kodah's enthusiastic reminiscing about their childhood, but Sidon had insisted he spend the night, once more, in his bed.

"What's the point in moving all your gear out when you're leaving soon anyway?" the prince had asked cheerfully, more or less pushing Link towards the chambers. Sheik had been no help whatsoever, choosing instead to engage Sidon in conversation about the giant Octorok...which, Link had to admit,  _was_  an exciting tale.

So there he was, once more in the prince's bedchambers, feeling awkward. Was it proper etiquette to just dive into the bed, which his body more or less demanded that he did, and enjoy the way the mattress would bulge and wobble beneath him...or was he supposed to wait for the prince's go-ahead? Once more it struck him how strange it was for Sidon to have a bed in the first place, since most Zora apparently slept in water, only their heads above it.

"Wh-Why d-do you have a b-bed?" he found himself asking without really thinking, and immediately felt like an idiot.

"Hm?" Sidon asked. "Oh—that is mostly for the sake of visitors...though I will admit that I occasionally sleep in it myself, especially if I have been injured in some way, and the wound should be kept dry and clean."

_"Bit strange for a prince to host guests in his bedroom, isn't it?"_  Sheik drawled.  _"Unless they're_ special _guests, huh?"_

"No comment," Sidon said, looking bothered as he sat on the edge of the bed, holding the slate in his hands. "And I thought you promised to behave?"

_"No comment,"_  Sheik echoed, causing the prince to grin.

"I suddenly understand why Link sometimes has the urge to leave you in a field."

_"Wait, what?!"_  Sheik sputtered.  _"Link, is that true?!"_

"A-Are you s-surprised?" Link asked cheekily, sitting beside Sidon and looking at the slate. He tried not to pay too much attention to how close he was to the prince. So close he felt the heat radiating off Sidon.

_"Traitor!"_

"I'm certain he was joking, Sheik," Sidon assured him. "For the most part, at least."

_"I hate you both so much!"_

"Now, now, you know that is not true, Sheik," Sidon said. "In fact, it's quite the opposite, isn't it?"

_"I...er...no comment!"_

"So shy, isn't he?" Sidon asked Link, placing the slate in Link's hands.

Link wanted to say "No", that  _shy_  was the last word he'd ever use to describe Sheik...but then, Sheik was usually very loud about impersonal things. When speaking of more...intimate matters, like when he volunteered his voice-imitating function to act as Link's voice for him, he had always been...well, if not directly shy, then somewhat hesitant.

...and what did Sidon mean,  _quite the opposite_?

_"Answer that question, Link, and I will never be your alarm clock again,"_  Sheik threatened, which had the Hero chuckling and stroking the edge of the slate.

"I-I'm j-just glad y-you're okay again, Sh-Sheik," he said.

_"I...I have no idea what you're—"_

"Oh, c-come off it," Link interrupted. "Y-You were a-acting all s-strange a-after Ruta."

"He felt guilty for being unable to assist you in the fight against Ganon's creature," Sidon said. "The fact that you got hurt has been at the forefront of his mind the entire time, and he couldn't let it go. He never wants to see you hurt again."

Link looked down at the slate. The screen was almost completely dark now. "I-Is th-that t-true?" he asked.

_"...yeah,"_  Sheik admitted eventually.  _"So what? What of it? I'm not allowed to be worried about you?"_

"O-Of c-course you a-are," Link assured him.

"He can feel that, you know," Sidon said, gesturing to Link's thumb, which was continually petting the edge of the slate. "He told me."

_"Shh!"_  Sheik hissed.

"He likes it."

_"Shut it, Sharky!"_

Link grinned a little and ran the tip of two fingers along the edge of the screen, almost laughing when Sheik made a sound that could, with some liberal application of imagination, be interpreted as a purr. Almost like a cat. He did it again.

_"Link, I swear..."_  Sheik warned.

Link didn't stop. He'd wondered how he could show Sheik some affection as thanks for all his help, and now Sidon had revealed he'd been on the right track the entire time. He wasn't sure  _how_  Sheik was able to feel what he was doing (or even what it felt  _like_ ), but he certainly enjoyed the reactions he got from his companion.

"I do believe you have lost the battle, Sheik," Sidon as crawled further onto the bed, making himself more comfortable. Link felt himself rise and fall as the mattress adjusted to the sudden shift in weight. "Give in."

_"I haven't lost a damned thing, Shark-face,"_  Sheik muttered. The words would have been harsher had there not been an immensely pleased undertone to them. It was, in Link's tired mind, cute. Very much so.  _"You give in, if you're so eager."_

"Don't mind if I do."

Link barely had time to register the prince's words before he found himself picked up, carried through the air, and then deposited, in a manner very reminiscent of earlier that morning, once more in Sidon's lap. And this time the prince drew him closer, until his back was definitely resting against those solid muscles. Then Link felt Sidon's fingers deftly undoing the clumsy ponytail he'd gathered his hair in for the evening (the hair sticks from the Sheikah had proven frustratingly difficult to work in due to his nerves).

"U-Um..." he said, not really able (or willing, to be honest) to move. "S-Sidon...?"

"Just make yourself comfortable, Link, I will be done in a minute," Sidon said happily, letting Link's tresses fall free, running his hands through them. "So soft...are all Hylians' hair like this?"

"I...I..."

_"Smooth move, Sharky, you made him crash."_

"Crash?" Sidon asked. "I do not understand..."

_"Look at him!"_

"Oh...my apologies, Link, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable." He made to lift Link out of his lap, making a confused noise when Link's hands were suddenly on his thighs.

"Th-This is...f-fine," Link said, quite amazed that his tongue was even functioning at this point. His face must have looked like a tomato at this point, ready to burst. He was honestly quite surprised by the lack of mocking from Sheik, who seemed content to just...watch?

"Ah, glad to hear it," Sidon said with a chuckle. "Do let me know if you want me to stop, though."

"S-Sure..."

The way Sidon talked, he made it sound like they were doing something else entirely. The worst part was that Link was slightly sad they  _weren't_...which was a set of thoughts he immediately banished to the very darkest recesses of his mind, where they belonged. Some friend he was, fantasising about Sidon like that. He was just being nice to a fault, which seemed to be the prince's default setting. He still wasn't able to suppress a purr of his own when Sidon's fingers began to gently massage his scalp, which felt so much better than it had any right to do.

_"That's better,"_  Sheik commented.  _"Good job."_

"Thank you," Sidon said.

...was that a compliment? From Sheik? To someone else? Was the world tipping over, the oceans drying up and the deserts drowning? He was about to ask something to that effect when Sidon's weight leaned a little forward, his arms wrapping around Link in a secure embrace. The prince's chin came to rest on his shoulder, his breath ghosting over Link's cheek.

"I've been trying to plan how to go about this for hours now," Sidon said in a low voice, his chest vibrating against Link's back. "But no matter what, I find it...lacking. The words simply do not properly convey my intent. I never was particularly poetic, but then I realised that you, Link, are a person who appreciates action more than words. Am I wrong?"

Shivering at the way Sidon's breath tickled his ear, Link needed a moment to collect himself. "Ah...n-no, y-you're not w-wrong."

Given how difficult he found it to speak in the first place, he was definitely fonder of physical expression than anything else. What Sidon was getting at, however, he wasn't sure...

He felt the slate being plucked out of his grip, while Sidon's other hand gently pushed at Link's chin, turning his head so he was looking back at the prince, whose eyes were filled with nothing but...he wasn't sure what it was.

"S-Sidon...I—"

He wasn't able to say anything else, as the prince's lips were suddenly pressed against his. It wasn't forceful or demanding—just careful, curious. A mere peck. Then Sidon drew back, looking at Link with searching eyes, hopeful.

It was like a dam had burst. All his attempts to hold back were batted aside, and Link leaned forward, kissing Sidon with more insistence. The prince made a happy noise, pulling Link closer and deepening the kiss, a hand coming to rest at the nape of his neck, a nail scratching at the sensitive skin there with  _just_  the right amount of force to feel pleasurable. Link whined a little, embarrassing himself. Only when they were running out of air did they part, the Hylian and the Zora staring deep into each other's eyes, identical idiot grins on their mouths.

_"Aw, how cute,"_  Sheik said, his voice somewhere between mocking and disgusted.  _"Someone get me a bucket."_

Link turned around, ready to give Sheik an earful, gasping when he found his vision filled with Sheik's face instead. His body gave a jump, but Sidon held him in place, laughing.

_"Sheesh, and here I thought my face wasn't_ that _bad,"_  Sheik said, frowning.

...wait, frowning?

Link's eyes widened. The mask that had veiled Sheik's face was gone, replaced with the visage of a young man who was...gorgeous. Link had no other word for it. It was exactly the way he'd (secretly, shamefully) imagined his companion to look like beneath it all.

Sheik's projection, which was sitting cross-legged on the bed in front of them, looked at Sidon doubtfully.  _"I don't think this was a good idea,"_  he said, chewing on his bottom lip.  _"Maybe I should—"_

"Sheik, please, just give him a minute," Sidon said.

"Sh-Sheik," Link said, reaching out to touch the image. His hand passed through it, of course, so he pulled back a little, letting his fingers trace the air around the contours. "Pretty." How that word slipped out past his rebellious tongue was a mystery.

_"Pretty?!"_  Sheik snorted.  _"If anyone here's pretty, it's you. I'm_ handsome _!"_

"W-Wait," Link said, confused. "Wh-What is g-going on?"

Sheik's mouth opened and closed several times, a definite red hue coming to the dark skin of his cheeks.  _"I...er...that is...Sharky, you tell him!"_  he finally managed to stutter, looking away.

Sidon cleared his throat. "Link, we—that is, Sheik and I—reached something of a revelation earlier tonight, when you were playing with the children. We both came to realise that we care for you—and each other—in a manner that is not quite befitting a friendship. Nay, it is in fact, something far deeper. True, we have not known each other long, but I feel a connection with each of you that is much stronger than any other. We were hoping that, perhaps, you felt the same?"

Link tried to digest the words Sidon had, more or less, dumped on him. The prince's speech was probably meant to be given in an even and calm manner, but the prince's nerves were apparently giving out, his face glowing a vivid red and mouth moving faster than he meant it to, slurring a few words here and there. Link certainly understood the gist of it, however, and the revelation made his heart beat wildly in his chest.

They were...with him? And...each other?

Granted, he'd known about Sheik's interest (and his own, for that matter), but Sidon's own had eluded him entirely...though that was to be expected—he'd never known Mipha's interest either, until she'd proposed. Was he  _that_  blind? But was...was Sheik...

"Y-You're...?" he asked, pointing between himself and Sheik, unable to even summon the words to his mind, much less speak them. He half-expected Sheik to shriek with laughter and announce it all as a prank, but when the Sheikah just refused to meet his eyes and muttered something unintelligible... "P-Pardon?" he asked.

_"I said,"_  Sheik said with an exaggerated sigh, sounding annoyed,  _"How could I not? You've been nothing but kind to me since we met, even when I berated and mocked you. You listen to me, you respect me, you worry about me...you treat me like I'm a person, and not just a voice. And I realise how fucking pathetic it is of me to feel this way about you, a real person, and_ him _, a fucking shark-prince, but there we are! The cherry on top of this utter mountain of ridiculousness!"_

"Shh, Sheik," Sidon said soothingly, reaching over to pat the slate, which was on the nightstand. "You're doing wonderfully. I have tried to reassure him there is nothing weird about it, but he will not listen," he told Link with a sad grin.

_"It_ is _weird,"_ Sheik insisted.  _"Only you are so nauseatingly nice you won't even acknowledge it."_

"I will concede that it is unconventional, but not  _weird_ ," Sidon said with a sniff. He looked down at the Hylian in his lap, grinning hopefully. "So, Link, I hope we have not scared you away. What do you say? Will you be with us?"

There was only one answer to that. Link hadn't imagined in his wildest dreams that something like this would happen when he left the Plateau and embarked on his quest...but then, what  _had_  he expected? He'd learned early on that planning too far ahead or imagining how things would turn out had a negative effect on him, which was why he tried to take everything one day at a time. And that had led him to this moment...and he found himself absolutely at peace with it. Eager, even. There were no one else he trusted more than the ones currently with him...and he'd be a liar if he said Sheik's voice had only been the gateway to an infatuation with his companion, which he'd assumed would only ever be fulfilled in his dreams, a shameful fantasy he firmly locked away in the morning, when the  _real_  Sheik woke him up.

And Sidon...well, it was impossible  _not_  to harbour a crush on him, wasn't it? Who else had given him such unconditional support from the moment they'd met, encouraged him and believed in him the entire time? Never mind that the prince was a beautiful creature in looks alone, his words alone had Link on the hook from the moment they'd met, and the Hylian had finally allowed himself to be pulled out.

...that metaphor did not work nearly as well as Link had hoped, but the sentiment was there.

And that was why he could only look between his two precious people, and nod, smiling widely when both of them looked ecstatic.

Link turned his attention to Sheik. For a moment, he felt unsure if he should be looking at the slate or the projection, but figured the image was the best bet since Sheik had worked so hard on it.

"Y-You  _are_  a r-real p-person, Sheik," he said firmly (or as firmly as he could be, all things considered. Sidon's hands were making it rather difficult to focus, on account of their suddenly eager exploration. "A-And th-there is n-nothing weird a-about th-this. I c-care about y-you—I h-have s-since we m-met." He blushed a little brighter at the next bit. "A-And I've...d-dreamed a-about y-you..."

_"You have?"_  Sheik asked, surprised. His image leaned forward, almost crawling into Link's lap. He looked mindful of this for a moment, before shrugging and actually doing it, making his image straddle Link's legs. It was odd, not actually  _feeling_  the weight of him, but Link found himself excited nonetheless.  _"What sort of dreams?"_  Sheik asked.

"Yes, what kind of dreams?" asked Sidon eagerly.

Link barely made it halfway through the first description before his voice died in an embarrassed whine, to their amusement. Sidon kissed him again, and he kissed Sidon back, growing bolder as he took his turn to explore the Zora. Things...escalated from there.

It had been a long day for Link, and a long night...but he didn't mind that it dragged on just a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm OT3 trash. Please put me out on the curb to be collected on garbage day.**


	12. Are You Calling Me Fat?

Link hauled himself over the edge of the Lanayru Tower, rolling to his feet and drawing his sword in one smooth move, ready to fight whatever was waiting for them up here. As he'd thought, there was no one there. The southern approach to the tower itself had been devoid of Ganon's minions, where before they'd infested the entire region. Trudging to the railing at the south side of the viewing platform, he looked down towards the camp that had forced him to follow the Zora River in the first place. It was a ghost town—completely empty.

_"No wonder they took off,"_ Sheik said.  _"Look over there—to the west."_

Link did so, eyes widening a little when he spotted the familiar shape of Vah Ruta, the Beast balancing precariously on the peak of a nearby mountain, a beam of red light directed towards one of the strange pillars surrounding Hyrule Castle.

_"I wouldn't stick around, knowing whatever freed_ that _was coming for me. Good thing they didn't know it was_ you _."_

There was no venom to the barb. If anything, it was more affectionate than a proper compliment would have been. Link simply took it with a shake of his head. There were far worse (and less true) things Sheik could say.

"Wh-What is it d-doing?" he asked.

_"My sensors aren't picking up anything special, but that might be because of the distance,"_  Sheik said.  _"Though if I were to guess? It's using the laser to aim."_

"A-Aim wh-what?"

_"Beats me—but I'm sure it'll benefit us in some way. It's probably waiting for the remaining Beasts—a coordinated attack from four different directions is probably what the Champions had in mind before...well..._ " Sheik trailed off.  _"Mipha's waiting for us to finish the job."_

"And w-we w-will," Link said firmly.

They watched the Beast in silence for a few minutes. Now that he wasn't about to be squashed by its size or getting perforated by the dark creatures infesting it, Link had to admit it was absolutely magnificent.

_"...where's Sharky?"_  Sheik asked suddenly.

Just as Link turned to the ladder-like descent point, a red, clawed hand threw itself over the side, digging into the rock. Sidon's heavily panting form followed shortly after, his eyes wide and unseeing as he tried to climb the rest of the way.

"G-Goddess!" Link exclaimed, hurrying over and grabbing Sidon's arm, pulling as hard as he could to help the prince make the final ascent. Easier said than done, in hindsight, given that Sidon had Goddess knew how many pounds on him, but it was the thought that counted, right?

"That...was...a challenge..." Sidon panted, collapsing onto his front, gripping the tower surface with his hands, as if he was afraid he'd fall if he didn't. "But...I...made it!" he exclaimed, his words somewhat muffled by the fact that he was speaking to the floor.

"Y-You did," Link said, crouching by his head and carefully patting the twitching fin on the back of the prince's head, smiling a little when it began wagging like the tail of a dog. "W-Well d-done."

_"Took you long enough,"_  Sheik commented.  _"Decide to take a nap along the way, or what?"_

"Sh-Sheik!"

_"Sorry, sorry, but I wasn't expecting him to take that long—but I guess moving that much bulk is a completely different matter when you're not in the water, huh?"_

"Did you...just call...me fat?" Sidon asked, groaning and rolling onto his back, his eyes narrowed and staring directly at the slate. "How...unbecoming."

_"Did I mention the word fat?"_  Sheik asked.  _"No, I did not. I said_ bulk _. Muscle weighs a lot more than fat—it's no wonder you feel heavier—"_

"O-Okay, th-that's enough," Link said, tapping the slate. "S-Stop being c-cranky."

"It's quite all right, Link," Sidon said, sitting up. Even like this, he was taller than Link when he was standing straight up. It was a little unfair...but for some reason the Hylian also thought this was amazing. He wasn't sure what that meant, and he didn't want to know. Sheik would probably have a field day with it. "Sheik just wished to point out my impressive physique, for which I thank him." He reached out and touched slate gently as thanks.

_"I...that is...hmph."_

It was amazing how such a simple thing could make Sheik grind to a halt. Link vowed to learn how to do that himself. The mute switch was just...cruel. It was much better if Sheik's own pride that stopped him from talking.

"A-Are you o-okay?" Link asked Sidon, who had finally caught his breath.

"Oh, I am perfectly all right, Link, thank you for asking," Sidon said, standing up and rolling his shoulders. "Sheik is right—I  _am_  quite bulky, and climbing this tower proved a very different beast than I expected. Nevertheless, it is good exercise!"

_"Does_ anything _get you down?"_  Sheik asked.

"Very little!" the prince replied with a grin bordering on cheeky. It fell when he spotted Vah Ruta on the mountaintop in the distance, his jaw dropping a little. "Ah...so that's where it went," he said.

"Y-Yeah," Link said, coming to stand next to him. "Sh-Sheik says it's w-waiting f-for the o-others."

_"Hypothesising,"_  Sheik pointed out.  _"I won't know until I have access to everything. And speaking of..."_

"R-Right," Link said, walking over to the pedestal and inserting the slate. As the unlocking process began and Sheik spoke in that monotone voice that Link had come to dislike greatly (it sounded like Sheik, but it wasn't him at the same time), he kept an eye on the prince, whose gaze was riveted to the Beast.

"Mipha is in there," Sidon said quietly when Link came closer. "Or...her spirit, at least."

"Y-Yes," the Hylian said, nodding.

"What was she like?" Sidon asked. "Was she...the same? A hundred years, trapped inside the Beast...I fear I would have been changed by such an ordeal." He looked down to Link, an uncertain twitch pulling at the corner of his mouth. "It is terrible to say...but I am a little jealous you got to see her, and not I."

"Sh-She...was th-the s-same," Link said slowly. That was the one thing he was certain about. The princess he'd met inside the Beast was the same he'd remembered—sweet, kind, gentle...but with a core of steel when necessary. "A-And I w-wish y-you c-could have seen her." Without really thinking, he reached out and took Sidon's hand in his own...though the effect was likely ruined somewhat by the prince's hand absolutely dwarfing his. "Sh-She t-told us t-to t-take care of y-you."

Sidon hummed. "And you certainly have," he said, grinning down at him. "Both of you." He turned to look at the pedestal, where the last step of the activation process was finishing. The large, blue drop was gathering, and soon would be absorbed by the slate, followed by Sheik—

_"Distilling information from local cache,"_  the Sheikah said.  _"Collating existing data."_

"He sounds...strange," Sidon said uncertainly.

"Th-That's n-normal," Link assured him. "I th-think it's th-the t-tower t-talking, not him."

The drop fell, bursting into a million particles, all absorbed by the slate. Without waiting, the tower projector hummed to life and had Sheik's image come to life in front of them. The projection looked preoccupied, hands gathered behind his back as he marched back and forth, muttering to himself. The mask was back in place, leaving his expression hidden.

_"...this doesn't make sense,"_  Sheik said, finally coming to a stop and turning to them.  _"Link, I've discovered an anomaly."_

"A-Anomaly? Wh-Where?"

_"In Akkala, or thereabouts. The map information from this tower isn't specific enough, but it's definitely coming from that region."_

"What sort of anomaly is it?" Sidon asked, stepping in front of the projection when it made to start pacing again. Sheik's image stared up at him, unimpressed.

_"I can walk through you, you know,"_ he said drily.

"But  _will_  you?" Sidon asked.

_"Eugh...well, I'm not entirely sure what the anomaly is, only that it is related to one of the shrines. It seems to be pinging for something, but I can't tell what."_

"Pinging?" Sidon asked, confused by the term. "What does that mean?"

_"It's...calling out,"_  Sheik said, clearly catching himself in answering rudely. Link was almost proud of him.

"F-For wh-what?" the Hylian asked.

_"No idea,"_ Sheik said.  _"Could be calling for something specific, or anything that hears it. The signal is too garbled at this distance."_

"Y-You s-said it d-didn't make s-sense..."

_"Because it doesn't—none of the shrines we've discovered so far have done this,"_  Sheik explained, crossing his arms and trying to step around Sidon, but the prince positioned himself in the way. To what end, Link wasn't sure. Maybe to give Sheik some sense of nearness?  _"Why would one suddenly start doing that now? We aren't even within the signal reach of the region's tower—nothing we've done here would have reached it! Unless..."_  the projection turned its head to look at Vah Ruta.

"The Beast?" Sidon said.

_"The reappearance of Vah Ruta on the network could have activated or triggered some sort of distress or maintenance signal,"_  Sheik said slowly.  _"Doesn't make sense for only_ one _shrine to do this...unless it's already malfunctioning in some way."_  He shook his head.  _"Either way, it does not matter. We've more important things to do than trawl through Akkala in the hopes of stumbling over a shrine calling for help."_

"Th-That's r-right," Link said. "W-We're s-seeing R-Robbie."

_"What?!"_

Sidon looked confused. "Robbie?"

"A Sh-Sheikah s-scientist," Link explained. "He m-might kn-know m-more about Sh-Sheik."

_"He has a lab in Akkala,"_  Sheik added.  _"But Link, don't you think we have more_ important _things to do than talk to him? We've three more Beasts to free—"_

"I s-saw th-the map," Link said, shaking his head. "A-Akkala is n-nearer, and I p-promised you."

_"I'm not holding you to that promise,"_  Sheik tried to argue, looking uncomfortable.  _"If anything, you should consider going to Death Mountain first—"_

"A-Akkala it is," Link announced, looking up at Sidon. "R-Right?"

"Oh, most certainly," Sidon said, posing in that peculiar way that made Link's chest flutter...and Sheik groan. "It is more efficient to get  _that_  done immediately."

_"Except it doesn't accomplish a damn thing in stopping Ganon,"_  Sheik pointed out.

"It will solve the mystery of your origins, Sheik," Sidon said, cocking his head in confusion. "Surely that is of immediate interest to you? And if not, then it will be one less thing for Link to worry about, which will make him more focused, which will keep him alive." Grinning, Sidon looked triumphant. "And  _that_  is  _surely_  one of your main interests?"

_"...damn you, Sharky,"_  Sheik said, no force in his voice. Link smiled at the image.

"J-Just c-concede defeat," he said.

_"I'm a Sheikah,"_  Sheik said haughtily.  _"We do not surrender."_

"E-Except wh-when a Z-Zora p-prince s-seduces you."

_"Why you—!"_

"All right, that's enough," Sidon said, failing to hide his laughter. "Do not make me separate you like unruly hatchlings...and for the record, I did  _not_  seduce Sheik."

_"...you kind of did."_

"Shh!"

_"Kissed me out of nowhere, even—"_

"Sheik!"

Link wondered how on earth he managed up in a...relationship with these two. It was the last thing he'd expected at the beginning of this...quest of insanity, but he found himself quite happy with it all the same. It was almost a pity Sidon couldn't come with them...but a quick recount of the threats they'd be facing daily on the road quickly took care of that. Sidon was safer here, in the Domain, than with them. Truth be told, Link would gladly leave Sheik with the prince for the safety the Domain offered, but he needed the slate and its functions—he'd never be able to active the shrines or towers otherwise.

...plus, he didn't want to be alone. Selfish desire, not becoming of a Hero or Champion at all, but there it was.

"W-We sh-should get going," he said, interrupting the bickering between his two lovers. A stranger configuration you'd have to search far and wide for, but they were  _his_. "W-We're l-losing d-daylight."

_"Ah...yes, you're right,"_  Sheik said, nodding.

"Wait!" Sidon exclaimed just as the image of the Sheikah began fading. "Sheik...before you go...may I see your face one last time?"

Three times in less than an hour—Link  _really_  had to learn Sidon's tricks for tripping Sheik up.

_"I...why would you...?"_

"Please?"

To anyone else, that smile would have been menacing. Sidon was very much like a shark, especially with his teeth on display like that, but Link only saw the pleading in his eyes, which could have melted his heart even if it were frozen over.

_"Eugh, fine,"_  Sheik groaned, reaching up and pulling his mask down.  _"Happy?"_  he asked, lips wobbling a little.

...was he as hesitant to say goodbye as Sidon and Link? It certainly looked that way...

"Very," Sidon said. "I shall miss you very much," he added, looking between them both. "Thank you for giving me something pleasant to remember while you're gone."

Sheik grimaced.  _"Do you have_ any _idea how wrong that sounded?"_

Sidon's grin said it all.

_"That's it, I'm done,"_  Sheik announced.  _"Link, the pedestal. Ready when you are."_

The image faded, and the slate was ejected from the pedestal, ready to be grabbed. Link didn't go for it immediately, instead walking up to the prince, who crouched down and drew him into a tight embrace. "Be careful out there," he told Link firmly. "Make no mistake, you are both absolutely amazing, but there is no need for unnecessary risks."

"We'll c-come back," Link assured him.

"You had better," Sidon said, drawing back, staring into his eyes before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Link's. Short, chaste, sweet. Quite unlike the ones from two nights ago, which still had Link blushing when he thought about them. The bite marks concealed by his clothes were more than enough reminders of the night they'd spent together. "Now get out there, and show Ganon what you're made of!"

Link nodded, reluctantly leaving his arms and retrieving Sheik from the pedestal. The prince followed, pressing another kiss to Sheik's screen (ignoring the spluttering from the voice that followed), and watched as Link prepared the paraglider.

"That thing," he said uncertainly, "are you  _sure_  it's able to take your weight?"

_"Are you calling_ him _fat?"_  Sheik asked.  _"You saw us coming down with the thunder arrows, didn't you?"_

"Still," Sidon conceded, "it does not look...sturdy."

"P-Please s-stop s-saying th-that," Link said, hands already shaking a little. He still wasn't able to kill that uncomfortable fluttering in his stomach when he used the damn glider, and the only thing that helped was forgetting that the only thing preventing him from crashing into the ground in a gory demonstration of terminal velocity was a loose collection of cloth, rope, and wood.

"Ah...my apologies."

_"And there we are...breathe, Link."_

"S-Sorry..."

_"Not your fault—for future reference, Sharky, pointing out such things rarely does him any favours."_

"Duly noted."

Idiots, all three of us, Link thought, fitting the final joint into the correct slot. "Wh-Where to?" he asked.

_"Directly north until we hit the road on the other side of the Zora River,"_  Sheik said.  _"If the map's correct, we can follow it all the way to Akkala...or Death Mountain, since the road forks—"_

"Akkala f-first," Link said.

_"Fine."_

Link couldn't help but notice Sidon's fretting as he approached the edge of the tower. He gave the prince an encouraging smile. He hadn't crashed  _yet_. "W-Will you b-be h-heading h-home?" he asked.

Sidon chewed his lip. "In a little while. I wanted to...enjoy the view a little longer." He kept glancing up at Vah Ruta as he spoke. Link understood completely.

_"You'll be all right on your own?"_  Sheik asked.

"Absolutely!" Sidon said, posing. Not quite as convincing as before, but it was a valiant effort. "We'll soon have Ganon's creatures out of the Domain, and then we will mobilise in preparation for the march on Hyrule Castle. You can count on us!"

_"I meant will_ you _be all right,"_ Sheik corrected.

Sidon's shoulders slumped. "Not quite a hundred percent...but I'm not the one risking my life out there. Just...promise you'll come visit?"

"P-Promise."

"Then I will be all right," the prince said warmly. "Now get going—you  _are_  losing daylight."

_"And whose fault is that, Mr. Slow-Climber?"_

"B-Bye!"

Link saw no other choice but to jump—otherwise the conversation would never finish. Correcting his course, he glanced back and saw Sidon's frame standing on top of the tower, one long arm waving to them. Link would wave back, if it didn't mean an immediate loss of control and a horrible spiral of death into the ground below. He could only hope that the prince saw the wide grin he sent back...before he focused his attention on the path ahead.

Who knew what lay ahead?

* * *

Some distance away, the two figures huddled in the grass watched the distant figure of the Hylian Champion part ways with the Zora Prince and hurl himself off the tower, sailing away.

"What do you think?" one asked the other.

The other figure shifted, the weapons on their back clinking against each other. "The boy is weak. It'll be a mercy, putting him out of his misery."

The first glanced back the gliding Champion. "Do you believe the rumours? That there is an...intelligence in the slate?"

"I only believe what I can hear and see," the other said. "We will learn soon enough. Master wants the slate—that is all that matters. Now come on—we need to get ahead of him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Who's that?**


	13. One Out Of Three

Link stared dubiously at the concoction that was, apparently, supposed to be stew, as it cooked over his campfire, the ingredients bobbing uselessly in the boiling water instead of dissolving and combining to form the dish he'd been expecting. At this point, it was starting to look more like phlegm than a meal, and the urge to  _accidentally_  kick the pot over was growing stronger for every minute that passed.

 _"I don't understand,"_  Sheik said helplessly.  _"You followed the recipe perfectly—I even double- and triple-checked while you worked..."_

Link sighed, shaking his head. "G-Guess I'm j-just n-not a cook..." he said miserably. Dried fish was apparently on the menu today...again.

He adored Sidon for making sure he had enough food for at least a week on the road, he really did, but the Zora diet left something to be desired in terms of variety. It didn't exactly come as a  _surprise_  that it mostly fish, but still... Hence tonight's culinary experiment...which was rapidly proving itself to be a failure.

 _"Well..."_  Sheik said slowly, clearly not wanting to agree out loud. His hesitance said more than a thousand words, really.  _"I mean...you're not the first person to mistake sugar for salt, but I think it's a new mistake entirely to_ mix _it up...and then have it congeal in a disgusting ball at the bottom of the pot."_

Link blushed. "S-Scratch another t-talent off th-the list, th-then."

 _"You're still a good swordsman and archer?"_  Sheik tried.

Fat lot of good my sword and bow do when I can't cook the things I hunt, Link thought. He tried stirring the pot once more, sighing when it only served to cause disgusting gloopy sounds, and something that looked like an eye float to the surface...which was rather weird, since he could not recall having put eyes into the mixture.

 _"I think we should cut our losses and tip it out, lest it gains sentience and tries to kill us,"_ Sheik said cautiously, and Link could practically  _see_  the Sheikah's face scrunching up in distaste.

"A-Agreed," Link said, deciding to nip this horrible new form of life in the bud, picking up the pot and carrying it some distance away from the camp, tipping the contents out into a set of bushes. Hopefully, no animals would catch the scent and try to eat it—they'd be in for one hell of a night, if they even survived.

By the time he returned, Sheik had turned his projection on, his image sitting on the log Link had occupied a minute ago. He gave the Hylian a small wave when he reappeared, shifting a little to make room for him.

 _"We should reach the fork in the road the day after tomorrow, at our current pace,"_  Sheik said.  _"It's not too late to change your mind, you know."_

Link frowned. "Wh-Why are y-you so a-afraid of seeing R-Robbie?"

Sheik crossed his arms, turning slightly away with a huff.  _"I'm not afraid of anything,"_  he said.  _"I just don't see the value in wasting time on frivolities. For all we know, Robbie doesn't know a damn thing, and won't we feel silly for trekking all the way up there when we have nothing to show for it?"_

"I d-don't c-consider it a f-frivolity," Link said firmly. "And I  _know_  y-you're w-worried."

It had become quite apparent on the second day after leaving the Domain, when Sheik would not stop trying to convince Link to travel to Death Mountain instead, with almost desperate zeal. He'd calmed down considerably after Link had said no for the tenth time, but he kept coming back with these small suggestions, reacting tersely whenever Link asked him why. He doubted Sheik would answer his questions truthfully anytime soon, but he'd continue asking anyway. Sooner or later, he'd crack.

 _"You're wrong,"_  Sheik said simply.

"If y-you say so."

 _"I suppose it's time for your favourite dish,"_  Sheik said, gesturing to Link's pack.  _"Enjoy."_

Hooray, the passive-aggressiveness was back. Link certainly hadn't missed  _that_  part of his companion's personality. "I w-will," he replied, just as sharply. Two could play that game. It was just annoying that Sheik was so much better at it than he. He reached for his pack and rooted around for the packet of dried fish when his fingers touched something unfamiliar. Wrapped in leather, it jingled in a way that suggested...

Surprised (and with a little horror), Link withdrew the leather pouch and peeked inside, spotting the multi-coloured rupees. Red, green, blue, even a few silvers and—Goddess!—a gold one!

"Wh-What is th-this?!" he almost shrieked. He'd been flat broke by the time he entered the Zora's Domain, and now he suddenly had a small fortune?!

 _"Hm?"_  Sheik said, glancing over.  _"Oh, it appears someone decided to make a generous donation to the Hero of Hyrule's Protection Fund. Quite generous indeed—how much is that?"_

Link glared at him. "D-Did you t-tell S-Sidon t-to give me th-this?" he asked.

Sheik's eyes widened dramatically, his hand hovering over his chest.  _"Why, I have never been so outraged! How_ dare _you suggest I asked the prince to do such a thing?! Do I look like a beggar to you?"_

"W-Well, no, b-but—"

 _"I simply looked the other way when Sharky slipped the pouch into your pack,"_  the Sheikah continued.  _"He's surprisingly sneaky when he wants to be, I'll give him that. Granted, you were too busy panicking about what armour to wear to notice, so it wasn't_ that _impressive."_

"Wh-Why?!" Link asked, carefully putting the pouch away before burying his face in his hands. It was too much, all this.

 _"Because you didn't have a rupee to your name? Because he thought we would need it? Because he wanted to make sure you'd be able to travel in comfort?"_  Sheik listed the reasons on his long, delicate-looking fingers.  _"I could give you reasons for it all night, but I will settle on this: Because he cares about you, and wants to help even when he can't be here himself."_

Link glanced up at the image, which had removed the mask and was giving Link a smile. A soft one, at that. The sort you'd never imagine someone as abrasive as Sheik being able to give. "R-Really?" he asked.

 _"Did you pay attention at all while we were in the Domain?"_  Sheik asked flatly, the smile replaced with a frown.  _"I'm pretty sure Sharky would bend over backwards for you. Actually, now that I say it, didn't he do that when you were—"_

"S-Stop!" Link exclaimed, burying his face for an entirely different reason this time, his cheeks burning.

_"I admit, I was a little out of it at the time, but I do recall a certain position—"_

"Sheik!"

* * *

"A-Am I sh-short?"

The fifth night had him ask the question he'd been pondering the whole day. They'd passed a Hylian traveller on the road, and while their interaction had been limited by their mutual distrust of each other, Link couldn't help but notice that the man, though not much older than him, had several inches on him in height, which had him realise that just about every adult he'd met so far had, in fact, been taller than him.

Only Impa and Purah weren't, and they didn't count for obvious reasons; those being that Impa was positively ancient and therefore the size of a prune, and Purah was...well, equally ancient, but stuck in the stature of a six-year-old. Sheik had a point, and Link was almost afraid of what Robbie would turn out to be like.

If anything, he'd come to find he'd  _underestimated_  the full of horror of Robbie—but now we're getting ahead of ourselves.

So, there he was, asking Sheik what was likely his stupidest, most inane question so far. He was banking on Sheik getting used to it sooner or later and just humouring him, though. This appeared to be the tipping point, because Sheik's projection simply stared at him for a very long ten seconds, then opened his mouth...then shut it again...then opened it again, and said,

 _"You're not_ tall _..."_

A damning accusation and horrid insult, all packed into one seemingly innocent sentence, not a hint of mockery in its tone. Somehow, that was even worse. He glowered at the image, poking at the fire with a stick.

 _"Why do you ask?"_  Sheik asked after a while of no follow-up from the Hero.  _"Is this about the Hylian from earlier today?"_

"N-No!" Link exclaimed a little too quickly.

_"Ah, I see..."_

"H-How t-tall are y-you?" he asked, not in the mood to be analysed by Sheik again right now. He'd probably make some horrible conclusion, like him taking his frustrations out on the world for his lack of height...or something stupid like that.

_"Me? I'm not entirely sure—"_

"S-Stand up," Link demanded, doing so himself. "L-Let's s-see!"

 _"All right, all right,"_  the Sheikah said, holding his hands up defensively and rising to his feet.  _"If it's_ that _important to you..."_

Link stepped closer to the image, making sure they were standing on level ground. He was pleased to find their shoulders lining up quite nicely, their faces practically level. He smiled, feeling a little smug. "At l-least I'm n-not the  _o-only_  short one," he said.

Sheik looked between them, the slate lighting up a little.  _"Hm, we do appear to be the same height,"_  he conceded with a nod.  _"Hang on..."_

"F-For wh-what?" Link asked, just as the image flashed and...and... "H-hey!"

Sheik grinned.  _"There we go, that's more like it."_

"D-Did you j-just grow?" Link said, fists clenched with outrage.

 _"A smidge,"_  Sheik admitted, shrugging.  _"Just half an inch, really."_

Just enough to make me taller than you, was the sentence that remained unspoken.

Link wasn't proud to admit he spent the rest of the evening sulking.

* * *

_"I have to say, though,"_ Sheik began innocuously enough the next day,  _"for such a big eater, your stature_ is _surprisingly small..."_

"Sh-Shut it!"

* * *

_"It's not too late to turn back, you know,"_  Sheik said about ten minutes after Link had taken a right at the fork in the road, which would take them to into the Akkala region.

In the distance, Link could see the Sheikah tower, having erupted from a tall, spike-like mountain peak. A fortress of some sort appeared to have been built around it (or on top of it, really). He wasn't sure why, but he looked forward to climbing it. It was weird, because looking down from great heights tended to make his stomach plummet.

"W-We're not t-turning back," Link repeated. "S-Stop asking."

 _"I'm just saying,"_  Sheik pleaded,  _"We can make contact with the Gorons, help them with whatever they need, find the next Beast, free it, and then come back here in no time at all."_

"J-Just s-saying that t-took forever."

_"Eugh, fine."_

* * *

_"I mean, where do you put it all?"_

Link ignored both Sheik and the desire to throw him in the river.

* * *

Link stared up at the beast dubiously. It regarded him back with the same look in its eyes (though it had to swivel its head from side to side to get a proper look at him). It then snorted in his face.

 _"Well?"_  Sheik whispered impatiently.  _"You going to ride it, or just stare at it for the rest of the day?"_

How the hell was he supposed to ride something so big? It was nearly twice as tall as him, and surely outweighed him by...Goddess knew how many pounds. One wrong move, one wrong instruction, and the beast would throw him off and trample him beneath its hooves. He was sure of it.

"Sir?" the poor stable master asked hesitantly, looking between Link and the horse he'd just sold him. "Do you require some help?"

Link broke his gaze from the horse's, looking at the man. "N-No, th-thank you."

"Only," the stable master continued heedlessly, "if you need a step stool, I can fetch one—"

"Th-That w-will not be n-necessary!" Link shouted. "I'm j-just g-getting acquainted!"

 _"Good job on not stuttering over_ acquainted _,"_ Sheik whispered. Link had no idea if he was being sarcastic or not.

"I see," the stable master said, adjusting his floppy hat a little. "Then I shall...give you some privacy, sir. Just let me know if there is something else I can help you with."

"I w-will, thank you."

_"A step stool could have been helpf—"_

"No."

_"All right—I hope you've got a good vertical leap."_

The jet-black beast regarded him with a neutral expression as Link stepped closer, carefully patting its muzzle. It was a little frightening, given its size, but the horse was definitely beautiful. Calm, too, unless it was just lulling him into a false sense of security, waiting for the perfect moment to dash him against the rocks, turning him into a fine paste—

 _"It's not going to kill you, Link,"_  Sheik said.

"Y-You don't kn-know th-that," Link replied, still patting the beast.

 _"It's a_ horse _, Link,"_  Sheik said with exasperation.  _"Premeditated murder is_ not _something they're known for."_

"B-Because th-they're good at h-hiding th-the evidence!"

Link wasn't sure  _why_  he was arguing with Sheik about horse murderers, but there he was.

Maybe he was a little bitter that Sheik and Sidon had conspired to get him a horse without telling him or giving him fair warning. The pouch of rupees had had about a quarter of it earmarked for a mount, which Sheik had only seen fit to tell him just as Link was about to pass the South Akkala Stable.

Or maybe he just didn't like his plans going off the rails. He'd been so focused on getting to Robbie that Sheik's insistence on stopping for the night at the stable had him on edge, and then he'd more or less commandeered Link's voice and asked the stable master for a beast of his own.

Okay, maybe it was Sheik speaking  _for_ him that was the bit that annoyed him the most. After all, a horse was a damn good gift...even if he was slightly terrified of this one. He'd give the slate a good talking-to later about speaking for him out of turn, though.

Bad enough that he had to give up climbing the Akkala Tower when he saw the flying ( _flying_!) Guardians patrolling the abandoned fortress on top of the mountain, but now this...

 _"You should give it a name,"_  Sheik said, paying no heed to the insanity that was currently coming from Link's mouth.  _"A good, strong one."_

"M-Maladict," Link said without thinking, the name simply coming to his lips naturally.

 _"Maladict?"_  Sheik asked.  _"Where did you get that from?"_

"D-Don't know," Link admitted. "It j-just felt r-right."

It certainly fit the black-maned steed. He just felt like a Maladict. Goddess knew where it came from, though.

 _"Hm...I like it,"_ Sheik said.  _"Maladict it is, then."_

Maladict took the moment to lower his head to the slate's level, dark eyes gazing solemnly at the slate before snorting at the screen.

 _"He did that on purpose!"_  Sheik shouted.

"G-Good boy," Link said, patting him again.

* * *

"N-Not a w-word," Link warned Sheik, face burning, as he staggered to his feet, trying to ignore Maladict looking down at him with a bemused look that was far too intelligent for a simple horse.

 _"Who, me?"_  Sheik asked innocently.  _"I promise, my lips are sealed."_

"G-Good."

_"I won't mention how you fell off your horse before you even made it into the saddle, in front of the entire stable...or that the stable master is coming towards us with a step stool."_

Link wondered if it was too late to go back to sleep at the Shrine of Resurrection.

* * *

Despite the bumpy start (and utter embarrassment at the stable), Link soon found himself comfortable in the saddle. It felt...natural. Like he'd done it before. He shifted his weight almost automatically to accommodate the various gaits and speeds Maladict moved at, and he followed every command Link gave with the reins and heels of his boots.

 _"Now this is more like it,"_  Sheik said as they moved along the road at a much faster pace than before.  _"At this pace, we'll reach the lab in no time."_

Link had to admit that this was a far more comfortable mode of travel, even if the way of acquiring Maladict had been a little underhanded on the part of his lovers.

 _"How's it feel?"_  Sheik asked.  _"Still uncomfortable?"_

"N-No," Link said, actually meaning it. He even found himself smiling as he urged Maladict to go a little faster. He actually felt like he belonged in the saddle, with the wind whistling in his ears, the steady thrumming of Maladict's hooves beating out a rhythm he could focus on, let himself follow...

 _"Certainly doesn't look it,"_  Sheik said, chuckling.  _"A true knight indeed."_ He paused.  _"Well, perhaps not entirely. A true knight is an arrogant blowhard, and an utter menace to the common folk...and a terrific horseman. I suppose one out of three isn't too bad."_

Link nodded. He could definitely do without the first two.

_"And Sidon certainly has proof of your riding skills, doesn't he?"_

Maladict, Link prayed, please be a horse assassin and kill me in my sleep.

* * *

He wasn't sure  _why_  he'd led Maladict off the road in the Akkala Highlands, turning him north-west. When Sheik had asked, all Link could offer as an answer was that it felt...familiar. Like he'd seen the place before.

He hadn't expected to find what appeared to be an ancient temple dedicated to the worship of Hylia, nestled in a sunken, pit-like formation surrounded by waterfalls. Stairs and platforms had once been carved into the rock, but they'd long since been withered away by the flowing water. The statue remained, however, forever gazing at her worshippers with love.

 _"This place must be thousands of years old,"_  Sheik said with no small amount of awe in his voice.  _"Look at the carvings...definitely predates the formation of the Kingdom of Hyrule itself."_

He almost sounded eager as he continued to analyse their surroundings, talking unceasingly and excitedly about what tools and techniques the builders must have used, what sort of civilisation the Hylians had had back then...after a while Link was having trouble keeping up.

He felt a smile tugging at his lips, wondering why this all felt so familiar. He stood at the broken edge of the platform, looking at the statue of the Goddess. Something was tugging at the back of his mind, and he wasn't sure what. A pity, that such a place had fallen into disrepair like this. To worship, one would have to step into the water and...and...

 _"...which speaks of very advanced knowledge of metallurgy, and—hey! What are you doing?!"_  Sheik shouted when he was interrupted mid-lecture by Link unclipping the slate from his belt.  _"If you want me to shut up, then just say so!"_

"N-No, keep g-going," Link said apologetically as he swiped his fingers across the screen of the slate. "B-But show m-me the p-princess' p-pictures!"

_"What? Oh, right. Wait...you think...?"_

"Y-Yes!"

_"Okay, okay, hang on..."_

The photographs taken with the camera soon filled up the screen of the slate. There were the princess' originals, the pair he had taken with Purah...and one he didn't recognise. Confused, Link opened up the last picture taken...which was of him, sleeping in Sidon's bed. The prince himself seemed to be sitting on the floor next to it, holding up the slate, a wide grin on his face as he leaned into the frame.

"Wh-When...?"

 _"The night before we left,"_  Sheik explained.  _"It was supposed to be a surprise."_

It certainly was. "Th-Thanks," he said, smiling.

_"Anytime. Now, the princess' photographs?"_

"R-Right."

He scrolled through the images until he found the one he was looking for. There were no doubts about it—the photograph had definitely been taken in this old temple, depicting the statue of Hylia, and the two trees growing from the pond on either side.

That was why it felt so familiar, like he'd been here before! He looked up from the slate, focusing on the spot the image showed.

I've been here, he thought. A hundred years ago, I was here, with  _her_. What did I forget? What were we doing here? Remember...remember, damn you!

The itching and tugging turned into a searing pain, and Link felt his knees hit the stone platform before everything went white.

* * *

_"I come seeking help..."_

_"Prayer will awaken my power to seal..."_

_"Or so I've been told..."_

_"But I don't hear...or feel anything!"_

_"Quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar!"_

_"What is it...? What's wrong with_ me _?!"_

* * *

_"...you all right? Link!"_

"'M fine..." Link mumbled, rubbing his temples, rolling onto his back, not minding at all how the wet surface of the platform was soaking his hair. The pain was just as bad as when he'd regained some of his memories at the Domain. "Just...a h-headache."

_"Did you remember something?"_

"Y-Yes..."

She'd been so frustrated. It wasn't the first time, either. She'd offered prayer after prayer after prayer, but Hylia had not answered, had not granted her the powers Zelda needed, or offered the guidance she so desperately wanted. And what had Link done? Stood there, back turned as he listened to her voice breaking, the sadness welling up within her. Only when she'd cried out, demanding to know what was wrong with her, had he turned...and that was all he could remember.

"I w-was a c-coward," he muttered. "I  _am_  a c-coward."

 _"You were her protector,"_  Sheik said.  _"Not her nursemaid. You did your duty, which was to guard her while she...did whatever she had to do in this place."_

Easy for you to say, he thought. You weren't there.

...then again, can I say  _I_  was, since I don't remember anything from those days?

It felt like he had a toothache in his head, and he tried to make it better by closing his eyes. The darkness helped a little, but it also made the images in his mind so much clearer. Had he comforted Zelda, in the midst of her despair, or had he simply watched? If only he could remember...

 _"Do you need a minute?"_  Sheik asked gently.

"Y-Yeah..."

 _"All right,"_ the slate answered.  _"Take as much time as you need. I'll be monitoring your vitals and let you know if something happens, yeah?"_

"Thank y-you."

_"Anytime."_

* * *

The sun had set by the time he left the old temple, leading Maladict by the reins along the road. He was a little dizzy, and didn't dare try to ride until it stopped. The last thing he wanted was for his quest to come to an abrupt (and embarrassing) end because he broke his neck falling out of the saddle.

Sheik was mercifully silent the entire time. It was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because Link wasn't sure how much more his nerves could take at the moment, and a curse because it didn't give his brain something to do...and as such, he kept thinking about what he'd remembered.

It was almost a relief when he spotted the campfire in the distance, and the pair of cheerfully singing Hylians sitting by it, roasting rabbits on spits. They sounded a bit drunk, and Link could see an opened cask of some sort being passed between them.

"Ho there, friend!" one of them shouted when Link came within earshot. "Come share our fire!"

 _"Shit,"_  Sheik muttered.  _"Just what we needed—a pair of drunkards."_

"Th-They look f-friendly," Link said, his mouth filling with water at the smell of roasted rabbit. He never felt comfortable around strangers, but right now he would do anything to be able to sit down in the warmth, have something to eat, and then a good night's sleep. That was hours away, if he turned them down. Not to mention the social etiquette it would break, turning down such a generous offer of hospitality.

 _"Yeah, but_ how _friendly?"_  Sheik asked.  _"If they try to touch you, turn them down firmly."_

Link glanced down at the slate. Even without the projection, Link knew his companion was glaring at the pair of them. "I w-will, don't w-worry."

 _"And don't drink any alcohol,"_  Sheik added.  _"The last thing you need right now is your senses dulled. I'll keep quiet, but the moment I see something I don't like..."_

"P-Please do," Link said, tapping the slate. He then raised his arm in greeting. "H-Hello!"

* * *

The Hylians wasted no time in offering him both food and drink (they'd already emptied one cask of wine), but Link only accepted the former. He claimed to be too young to drink, which they accepted as good enough reason. He wanted to cry when he first tasted the rabbit.

"We're travelling merchants, my brother and I," the first Hylian, Ralo, a robust-looking man with a moustache so thick a Korok could get lost in there. In comparison, his brother, Malo, whose face was absolutely devoid of hair, was thin like a twig, though his nose made up for what he lacked in notable features.

"M-Merchants of wh-what?" Link asked in-between bites, hoping his stutter wasn't bothering them too much.

"Just about anything, really," the Malo replied. "We're headed for the East Akkala Stable to pick up several crates of apples, in fact. We're taking them to Hateno, where they'll be made into cider."

"I s-see..."

"And you, Link?" Ralo asked. "What brings you to this Goddess-forsaken place?"

"D-Delivering Maladict t-to the s-stable," Link said, almost wincing at the terrible lie. Actually being truthful about the reason for his presence in Akkala was even worse, though, so he simply held his breath until the brothers nodded in understanding.

"One of them prize stallions, is he?" Malo asked, regarding Maladict with a critical eye.

"Y-Yes," Link said, nodding. "G-Got a g-good price f-for him."

"A fine beast," Ralo said. "I always wondered how those stables manage to breed them...I guess they take the ones like Maladict to each of their places and have them...how do you say...do the what's-it?"

"I d-didn't ask," Link said, joining them in their laughter. Good, now they'll only try to rob me of my  _horse_  instead, he thought. He wasn't sure which was better, Maladict or his money. Probably Maladict.

The horse in question snorted from where he stood, nose-deep in a bag of grain.

Definitely Maladict.

"Well, that is certainly fortuitous for us, Malo," Ralo said, grinning. "Means we won't have to brave the rest of the way alone. Link certainly looks formidable, doesn't he?" He looked at Link. "That is, if you would be willing to accompany us the rest of the way? Since we're all going there, I mean."

"S-Sure," Link said, nodding. Sheik wouldn't be happy about that, having to keep quiet the entire way. Hopefully the stable wasn't too far away...

"Empty," Malo said, groaning when the cask he held failed to yield any more wine.

"Grab another from the cart," Ralo said with a shrug, gesturing to the hand-cart nearby, which they were evidently using to transport their goods. "May I ask you a question, Link?"

I really should have used a fake name, Link thought, nodding to the man.

"Your armour...that was made by the Sheikah, wasn't it? I recognise the symbol."

There was no point in denying that, so Link nodded. "Y-Yes, it w-was."

"So, did you grow up with them?" Ralo asked, leaning forward. "Only, I heard they're very cagey about sharing...well, anything, really. Weapons, armour, knowledge, farming techniques...hell, no one really knows where they reside these days." He blinked. "No offence meant, of course, it's just odd to see a Hylian wearing their symbol..."

Behind him, Malo cursed under his breath as something clanked loudly in the cart.

"N-None t-taken," Link said, shaking his head, making up a story on the fly on how he'd saved a Sheikah's life once, and he'd been grateful enough to offer Link a set of armour and weapons as repayment. It felt oddly familiar—had he used it before? Ralo seemed to buy it, however, nodding along excitedly.

"I see, I see," he said, eyes flashing in the firelight.

_"Link!"_

Sheik's shout, coupled with the brief movement of Ralo's eyes to something behind him, had Link's nerves on edge immediately. He couldn't even recall how, but he was suddenly ducking and rolling to the side, something sharp cutting through the air right where his neck had been. He kicked out, his boot striking the fire and sending a shower of sparks and embers into Ralo's face, which had him cursing up a storm. Something went  _boom_ , and Link had barely managed to roll to his feet, draw his sword and thrust it out just in time to parry the sword that had aimed for his neck seconds before.

A white mask, painted with the Sheikah eye...no, wait, it was upside down! Malo's face was hidden behind it, his rough travelling clothes replaced with a red-and-black bodysuit. Link couldn't register much else before Malo went on the offensive again, swiping his curved sword (so similar to Link's own) in a complicated-looking flurry, trying to break Link's defences. He couldn't reach his shield, desperately dodging or parrying blow after blow.

"Ralo!" Malo called out.

"He fucking blinded me!"

A split-second of hesitation, but that was all Link needed. Again, feeling like he wasn't really in control, he stepped forward, into Malo's reach, and dropped. Rolling aside, Link struck out with his sword, felt it bite into something. Malo's scream followed shortly after, but was silenced almost immediately by a second swipe across his throat, all delivered before Link was even back on his feet.

Malo gurgled, clutching at his slashed throat, and Link could only stare down at him, his kicking feet slowly ceasing as he bled out. He hadn't meant to do that...hadn't meant to...to...

"You bastard!" Ralo roared, suddenly charging at him from behind the fire, jumping over it. He, too, wore a mask with the upside-down Sheikah symbol, and an identical suit. "You killed him!"

Finally able to draw his shield as well, Link met Ralo head-on, taking a dual hit from his large sickle-like weapons with the shield, the impact of which rattled his very bones, and caused the shield itself to give a threatening creak.

"Lord Ganon wants your head!" Ralo exclaimed, drawing back and spinning, aiming one sickle high and the other low, forcing Link to step back. Link kicked out, catching Ralo in the gut, but the man hardly gasped, merely giving an annoyed grunt.

 _"Don't get back into a corner, Link!"_  Sheik shouted.

"Not alone, are we?!" Ralo said with a grin.

Realising he needed to be proactive, Link charged forward with a roar, swinging his sword in a pattern he hoped was unpredictable, pushing Ralo backwards a little. Ralo, however, had seen it coming, and struck down with his right sickle, hooking Link's sword and pulling it right down with it. Link barely managed to hold up his shield and stop the sickle's tip from piercing his chest.

Ralo gave a roar of his own and pushed and pushed, until Link felt his back hit their cart. And then he was stuck. Ralo was so much stronger and heavier than him, and no amount of force would push him away.

His arms were aching, straining to keep the enemy at bay, while Ralo hardly looked bothered at all, leaning in closer and snarling. "You'll pay for killing my brother!"

_"Hey, arsehole!"_

They both looked to the side. Sheik was there, a sword in his hand, poised to strike at Ralo. His reaction was immediate, dislodging himself from Link. One sickle was raised to parry Sheik's blade, the other already moving through the air to slice the Sheikah's gut wide open. Pure instinct, probably. It must have been a surprise, then, when his sickles simply passed through Sheik like he was nothing, causing him to stumble forward.

Link swung his blade and caught Ralo's left arm, cutting open a wide gash and forcing him to drop the sickle he held in his hand. As Ralo spun, he followed up with a thrust that wasn't as true as he'd liked. It caught the enemy just under the ribs, but Ralo was already jumping away, leaving nothing but a superficial wound.

Ralo, one arm hanging uselessly and bleeding at his side, cursed loudly and backed up to his brother's body. Snarling, he reared back and threw the sickle directly at Link. He blocked it with his shield, but just as he made to go after Ralo, there was an explosion of light, a loud  _boom_ , and the sound of fluttering paper. By the time his vision cleared, Ralo was gone, along with Malo's body.

Panting, Link remained in a semi-crouched position, slowly turning around in a circle, waiting for another attack.

 _"They're gone,"_  Sheik said, his image gone once more.  _"Looks like he teleported himself and the body away, somehow. Fucking magic, I'm guessing."_

"A-Are you...s-sure?" Link asked, only letting his guard down when Sheik gave an affirmative sound.

 _"Positive,"_ he followed up.  _"Their vitals are gone. Well, Malo's disappeared a while ago..."_

Letting out a shaking breath, Link kneeled by the fire, letting his heart calm down, trying not to look at the red blood on the ground, or the stains on his sword. "Th-They a-attacked first," he said.

 _"That's right,"_  Sheik said in agreement, activating the projection again. His sat on his knees in front of Link, trying to catch his eyes.  _"Link, look at me."_

"I d-didn't mean—"

 _"I know you didn't mean to kill him, Link, but it was either him or you,"_  Sheik said calmly.  _"This was not murder; it was self-defence. They tried to kill you, and you fought back."_

I know, Link wanted to say. I know it wasn't murder. But it wasn't so easy to remember, when he saw the blood...or remembered Malo's body twitching on the ground.

 _"Link, I need you to breathe with me, all right?"_  Sheik said, bringing him back.  _"Look at me, yeah? And just..."_  he breathed in deeply,  _"follow me..."_

Was I really that far gone? Link wondered as he breathed, trying to calm his entire body down. It took a long time. Too long. It was like a dark veil was slowly being lifted, leaving only the  _normal_  dark of night encasing them. The sounds of the various forest critters slowly filtered into his ears once more. An owl hooted. Something gave a shriek in the bushes. He was back.

 _"You were, but I don't blame you,"_  Sheik said. He must have said the first part out loud.  _"This is the first time you've killed a person...at least this time around."_

"D-Did I...d-do well?"

Sheik smiled.  _"Very well, Link. You did_ very _well."_

"Oh...g-good." Link blinked. "Y-You saved m-me. T-Twice!"

 _"Your reflexes saved you the first time,"_  Sheik said, looking at the ground.  _"I had nothing to do with it. Barely managed to get myself in gear for the second—I had no idea if it would work, even. What if he knew what I was capable of?"_

That made Link frown. Neither of them had seemed surprised at the voice coming from the slate. Had they known? Or had they been too busy trying to kill him to wonder about it?

"Y-You still s-saved me," Link said, smiling back at Sheik. He wasn't about to let his companion diminish his own contribution to the fact that Link was still living and breathing. "Th-Thank you."

 _"Like I'd let second-rate traitors like_ them  _be the end of you,"_  Sheik said, grimacing.  _"Anyway...I suppose that confirms what Impa suspected—the Yiga know about your awakening."_

"S-Seems s-so," Link agreed. He hadn't been sure if Impa had told Sheik about the treasonous branch of the Sheikah clan, or if he was supposed to fill in him on them, but that problem had taken care of itself, it seemed.

 _"All the more reason for us to remain wary whenever we're on the road,"_  Sheik continued.  _"I suggest we make camp somewhere else for tonight—just in case Ralo decides to come back with reinforcements."_

Link couldn't agree more, letting Sheik's image fade away before he gathered his things, putting them in Maladict's saddlebags. The horse hadn't been bothered by the fight at all, though he lowered his head at Link's approach, gazing at him with those dark eyes once more, snorting once.

"I'm a-all right, b-boy," Link said soothingly, patting his neck.

 _"Oh, and make sure you check the cart for anything useful,"_  Sheik added when Link put out their campfire.  _"Never know what those idiots might have been carrying."_

Link headed over the cart, ignoring the deep gouges Ralo's sickles had torn into the wood, and lifted the sheet covering their contents, revealing a large pile of...

 _"Bananas,"_  Sheik stated. His tone was difficult to place. Somewhere between dazed and perplexed...possibly even bewildered.

"B-Bananas," Link agreed, performing a physical examination in addition to the visual one, just in case they were actually weapons of some sort. "J-Just regular b-bananas," he said after confirming that the yellow, curved objects in the cart were, indeed, bananas.

 _"Bananas,"_  Sheik said again, as if doing so would make it less true. It didn't. The pile remained yellow and curved, and smelling quite sweet and faintly unpleasant, as bananas tend to do.  _"Why were they transporting bananas?"_

"B-Beats me," Link said. "J-Just for sh-show?"

 _"What show? They were going to pick something up, not already carrying it. They weren't going to use them to make you believe their story, so...why_ bananas _?!"_

Link wasn't sure how many more times he could hear or say the word  _bananas_  before it lost all meaning to him, so he turned away from the cart and headed for Maladict, taking him by the reins. "D-Doesn't matter," he said. "L-Let's go."

* * *

_"I just don't get it,"_  Sheik's voice spoke in the darkness.  _"Why bananas?"_

"Sh-Sheik, g-go to s-sleep."

 _"I can't sleep—even if I had that capability I'd_ still _be unable to, because...bananas?!"_

Link buried his face in his bedroll, groaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Oh, my poor, neurotic boys...**


	14. Echoes

_"Link."_

He awoke to Sheik's image crouching over him, looking concerned. Immediately, the Hylian reached for his weapon, afraid he'd been ambushed in his sleep, but Sheik was quick to calm him with a shake of his head.

 _"Easy, easy, you're not in danger,"_  he said carefully.

"Th-Then wh-what is it?" Link asked.

 _"Remember the anomaly I picked up in Lanayru?"_  Sheik asked.  _"The one whose pings I discovered?"_

"Y-Yeah?"

 _"It's nearby. No more than an hour's walk to the north-east,"_  Sheik said. He gestured to the slate, where the map of Hyrule was displayed. A series of lines and dots had been drawn in the dark region that represented Akkala. Because they'd yet to activate the Sheikah tower (because of, again,  _flying_  Guardians!), there was virtually nothing to be seen on the map.  _"It's difficult without the geological data from the network,"_ Sheik explained,  _"but I think I've managed to plot the route more or less correctly. It's even on the way to the laboratory."_

"M-More or less?" Link asked dubiously, blinking at the bright screen. What time was it, even? The handy little watch in the corner of the screen told him it was three in the morning. Far too early to be having this discussion. "A-Ask me a-again in th-the morning," he said, yawning and putting the slate down, rolling over.

He heard Sheik sigh.  _"Link, this is important."_

"You s-said it c-could be m-malfunctioning," he pointed out, refusing to open his eyes. "W-We'll ch-check it out l-later, after R-Robbie—"

_"Can we do it before?"_

That caused the Hero to crack open an eyelid, gazing up at the Sheikah's image, which was sitting cross-legged in front of him, looking at him pleadingly. "Wh-Why is it s-so i-important?" he asked.

 _"Because the signal. Won't. Stop,"_ Sheik said, his image gritting its teeth.  _"It's always there, just loud enough for me to constantly hear it, to constantly remain on edge. It's getting louder, too, the closer we get to it. I've tried to ignore it, I have, but it's..._ there _! I can't take it anymore. It's like having a gnat buzzing around your ears constantly, and no amount of swatting will kill it or drive it away. It's bad enough you've set your quest aside for my sake already, if I'm not going to ruin it with a foul mood on top of it all."_

The mere thought of that gnat had Link scratching at his ear, which twitched in response to the annoying mental image. "Wh-Why d-didn't you s-say so?" he asked, wondering why Sheik had kept such an annoying sensation to himself for so long.

 _"Because it wasn't a problem until now,"_ Sheik replied.

Link groaned and unwrapped himself from the warm comfort of his blanket. The days in Akkala got unbearably hot, but the nights were freezing. Likely because the ocean was so near, bringing cold, easterly winds.

 _"Link?"_  Sheik asked.

"I-It's t-too early f-for small t-talk," the Hero said grumpily, quickly packing up his camp. Sheik took the hint, his image fading away. Link took the slate, studied the map for a second, and then put it on his belt, before waking Maladict from his light slumber. For a moment, Link was convinced he saw pure  _hatred_  in the horse's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by quiet indifference, allowing himself to be untied and led onto the road.

It was dark, the hidden by a thin layer of shifting clouds, barely providing enough light for Link to see the road. He'd bring a torch to light his way, but that would draw the attention of all sorts of vermin and monsters that waited along the road for unwary travellers. There was no telling how many Yiga soldiers were waiting for him in the region, either. Ralo and Malo had only been the first, Link suspected.

Half an hour later, Link checked the map again, satisfied to see that he was getting closer to his goal. He'd never know from looking at the landscape around him. He had descended into a valley in the highlands, the bottom of which was covered in dead trees, drowned by the encroaching marshland. It made for an eerie place to pass through—and quiet. Places like these were usually lousy with life, from insects to birds to beasts. Here, not even a cricked gave a sound. All Link could hear was the wind, Maladict's hooves, and his own breathing.

The silence felt...oppressive. His mind began playing tricks on him, convincing him that he was seeing moving shadows, and faces peeking at him from behind dead trees. Dead, deactivated Guardians littered the marsh, half-sunken into the muck, legs and pincers frozen mid-motion. Many were littered with arrows, or surrounded by old, rusted weaponry. A great battle had been fought here, once. Likely a prelude to the destruction of the fortress from which the tower rose. He started counting the Guardians, to occupy himself...but by the time he'd counted eleven, his nerves were beginning to fray, and he was expecting them to spring to life at any moment.

 _"Link,"_  Sheik said quietly.  _"Are you okay?"_

"N-No," Link replied, wondering why his voice sounded so loud...and dull. There should have been an echo, but it was like the sounds he made were silenced almost immediately. "Wh-Why?"

 _"Your heart rate is speeding up,"_  Sheik explained.  _"I got worried. What's wrong?"_

"Th-This p-place...s-something's wrong with i-it."

 _"I know what you mean,"_  Sheik said he'd thought for a few seconds.  _"There is a...strange atmosphere here. My sensors can't pick up anything out of the ordinary, but I still..._ feel _it, nevertheless. I think a battle was fought here, a century ago. Might be it never ended for those who fell."_

Link ignored a particularly man-like shadow that stood in the corner of his eye. Once his eyes flicked towards it, an automatic action shaped by instinct, it was gone, of course. "D-Do you...b-believe in gh-ghosts?" he asked.

 _"Spirits are real,"_  Sheik said.  _"And what are ghosts but spirits without a purpose?"_

"D-Do y-you th-think th-they linger here?"

Sheik was silent for a long moment.  _"I'm not sure you will like my answer."_

"J-Just...t-talk, please."

 _"I think what happened here was a tragedy on such a scale it left an impression on the land,"_  Sheik said carefully.  _"The Sheikah believe that with enough death, enough sorrow, enough anger...any sufficiently strong emotion, really, a place can be permanently scarred, or altered. Many have died here, and whatever they left behind—spirits or just echoes—simply...lingers, now."_

It didn't really help. Link could only hope for the sake of the dead that they  _were_  just echoes, rather than their spirits—their souls. He could scarcely imagine anything worse than being forced to linger in a place like this.

* * *

_"Link,"_  Sheik said after another twenty or so minutes. He sounded tired.

"Y-Yeah?"

_"We have to go off the road here, directly eastwards."_

Link checked the map again, and found to his disappointment that Sheik was right. The blip on the map wasn't far...but still further away from the road than he'd liked. Then again, the Sheikah who'd built the shrines in the first place had clearly never given much thought to practicality.

"F-Fine," he said, putting the slate away and grabbing Maladict's reins. He didn't dare actually ride him among those trees—a low-hanging branch, and he was done for. "H-How are y-you?" he asked the slate. "C-Can you s-still h-hear the s-signal?"

 _"It's loud,"_  Sheik said.  _"Like...it's all I can hear. Only your voice is louder, drowning it out."_

"I c-can t-talk, if th-that helps?"

_"...could you?"_

Link smiled a little to himself. It wasn't often  _he_  was in a position to comfort  _Sheik_. Problem was, he wasn't very good with small talk. Really, talking in general... So he began talking about the only thing he could think of, which could get their minds off their respective problems—Sheik the signal, and Link the horrible, living dead marsh around them.

"S-so...wh-what do y-you th-think of S-Sidon?" he asked casually (or tried to, at any rate, which of course meant it came out horribly awkward).

_"...what?"_

"C-Come on, y-you've made f-fun of me f-for liking h-him, but f-fell in th-the same t-trap y-yourself," Link said, cursing his traitorous tongue forever and ever, wishing it would behave just  _once_. "Wh-What w-was it?"

 _"...his boldness, I think. Or relentless optimism,"_  Sheik said.  _"He wouldn't stop, even when I told him to bugger off. He is so convinced I'm a better person than I actually am...and while I think he's wrong, I can't help but...appreciate his belief in me. Plus, he_ is _rather handsome...for a fish."_

He might have been imagining it, but Link definitely felt the oppressive atmosphere of the marsh lifting a little when he and Sheik laughed together.

* * *

_"What a mess..."_

Sheik's unimpressed tone mirrored Link's grimace as they regarded the remains of a shrine that had, at one point, looked identical to the others that littered Hyrule.

Not anymore, however.

The marsh had grown to swallow the platform on which it had been built, the entrance pedestal smashed to pieces by something a long time ago. Even now, an errant spark issued from the complicated circuits within. The door, too, had been utterly destroyed by something big, but not before it had rusted to oblivion, surely taking no more than a gust of wind to come off its hinges. The metal the shrine itself was made of looked dull, the carvings long-dead.

Truly, it was a wonder the thing was even able to give off a signal at all, in its current state, especially the insides were in a similar condition.

Ignoring how his boots were rapidly filling with filthy marsh water, Link led Maladict to a relatively dry spot and tied him to a nearby tree, and then climbed up on the shrine platform, which was several inches under water.

"C-Can we e-even e-enter?" Link asked aloud as he stepped over the remains of the door, not surprised to find the elevator absolutely ruined; nothing but an empty shaft leading down into the dark. He couldn't hear anything from inside, apart from the sound of dripping and flowing water. With his luck, the damn place was completely flooded.

 _"I'm trying to establish a connection with the systems here, but they're completely closed off save for the signal,"_  Sheik said.  _"I need to be connected physically to shut it off."_

Link wasn't particularly thrilled about the prospect of climbing down there. Even if the place wasn't flooded, there was no guarantee they'd find any intact connection points. But just leaving wasn't an option either—the signal was going to drive Sheik insane sooner or later.

He gave the matter some thought before returning to Maladict, fetching a bundle of rope he'd purchased at the stable from the saddlebag, and went back to the entrance. He had no idea how deep this shrine went (some of them went on forever, it seemed), but he hoped this bundle was long enough.

"C-Can you s-see how d-deep it is?" he asked Sheik as he secured the end of the rope to the pedestal. The top was smashed, but the bottom half looked sturdy enough to take his weight.

 _"No idea,"_  Sheik said.

"G-Guess w-we're doing it th-the old w-way, th-then," the Hero said, returning to Maladict once more.

He usually kept a torch or two in his pack, just in case. Together with a piece of flint, he soon had it burning brightly in his hand. Dropping it down the shaft, he was not only relieved to see that this shrine wasn't nearly as deep as some of the others, but that the floor was dry as well, since the torch kept burning. The rope was more than sufficient, the extra length coiling on itself at the bottom.

"R-Ready?" Link asked.

 _"Just...get on with it, please?"_  Sheik said.

Link slid down the rope, trying to quash his worry for Sheik. It's just the signal wearing at him, he told himself. It must be a like a toothache for him. As soon as I shut it off, he'll get better.

His boots hit the wet stone, and he immediately crouched down to pick up the torch, drawing his sword at the same time. There was no telling what he'd find down here—wild animals that made the place their home, raiding bokoblins and other filth—but he wasn't about to let down his guard.

What greeted him was a room that had once been cavernous, long since reduced in size by what appeared to be a cave-in, combined with flooding from seawater. A great wall of stone and mud rose in front of him, cutting them off from the rest of the shrine. A short set of stairs led down into a pool of stagnant water, below which he could see traces of what must have been this particular shrine's challenge. There was definitely the rune for Magnesis, though whatever he was supposed to use it on was nowhere to be seen...likely buried beneath the mud and rock.

"N-Nothing," Link said, descending the stairs and stepping into the pool, feeling his way along the rubble, trying to find a gap or a way through.

 _"There has to be an access point,"_  Sheik said, sounding desperate.  _"There_ must _be!"_

Link didn't put much faith in his chances, but he continued searching anyway. If Sheik was  _this_  bothered by signal, they had to do something about it. His spirits sank as he got closer and closer to the actual shrine wall with no result...but then he spotted something. A light. Faint blue, in the corner. He hurried towards it, smile dropping when he saw that there was indeed a pedestal...but it was broken—snapped at the base.

"D-Damn..." he said with a groan.

 _"Wait, it might still work,"_  Sheik said.  _"Get me closer!"_  Link did so, crouching in front of the broken machine.  _"Yes!"_  Sheik exclaimed.  _"It's active—plug me in, and I'll see if I can access the systems. Just a little bit is enough—as long as I can turn off the signal."_

It was awkward, trying to fit the slate into the slot when it lay sideways and upside-down, but Link managed to line up the ports after a minute. The mechanism gave a loud, groaning sound, apparently trying to do the usual spin-and-snap, but nothing happened.

"Sheik?" he asked.

_"Hang on...establishing connection...executing handshake..."_

Link waited, jaw clenched. Every second felt like an hour as he watched Sheik's screen shifting in brightness, strange script scrolling across it as he apparently communicated with the system.

_"Almost got it...that's right, open up you son of a bitch...hah! I've got i—"_

Sheik's voice was cut off, and his screen went black—as did the light of the pedestal. Link stared at the slate, unsure of how to react. Was this normal? Surely not—Sheik had never gone dark when he'd connected to a system before. Not even when he'd gotten trapped on Vah Ruta! He reached out, hesitant to disconnect the slate, or even touch it!

"Sh-Sheik?" he asked, hating the way his voice echoed in the room. "Sheik! A-Are you okay?" His panic was quickly mounting, his fingers shaking as he ran them across the screen, wondering if that would wake it up. It didn't. "Oh n-no," he said, his body trembling. Was he supposed to unplug Sheik? What if he was, and Link was just sitting there, paralysed like the coward he knew he was? What if every moment Sheik was stuck like this was agony?

He grasped the slate, prepared to tug it loose. But what if unplugging him only made it worse? What if Sheik had made some connection to the main system, and removing him would be like tearing his brain out of his skull?

No, he couldn't doubt. Not now. He'd just have to free Sheik and apologise later—or find a way to fix it. He grasped the slate and started to pull—

_"—it, haha! I knew the security protocols couldn't resist my onslaught, and—hey, what are you doing? How'd you move so fast?"_

The screen was back on, along with the pedestal, and Sheik had continued speaking, like he hadn't just taken the longest pause in the middle of his sentence. What was...

"Y-You...y-you went d-dark?" Link said, phrasing it more like a question, though whether it was to himself or Sheik, he had no idea.

 _"...I did?"_  Sheik asked, confused.

"Y-Yes," Link said, nodding.

_"For how long? I didn't notice anything...other than you apparently teleporting a few inches...ah..."_

"J-Just a m-minute," Link said. Or had it been just a few seconds? It was hard to tell—time worked differently when he was in the throes of panic, which was ebbing away slowly now that Sheik was back.

 _"That's strange...I can't find any mention of such an event in my logs,"_  Sheik said.  _"Might have been a power surge that cut me off for a little while."_

"B-But you're o-okay now?"

 _"Perfect,"_ Sheik said happily.  _"Especially now that I've managed to turn off that infernal signal. It_ was _a distress beacon, by the way. It was triggered years ago by the cave-in, but when the network shut down the signal didn't actually reach anything of note. The only reason I heard it in the first place was because it bounced off the tower in Lanayru and happened to be picked up by my sensors. Once we got within range it automatically switched to bouncing it off_ me _instead, which was why it got so...well, loud. To me, anyway."_

Link pretended that he understood exactly what all that meant, nodding at what he imaged were the appropriate points. "And n-nothing...w-weird happened?"

_"I'm running a full diagnostic on myself right now, but I doubt I'll find anything. It was probably just a power surge or...oh. Hang on."_

"Wh-What?!" Link exclaimed, unable to take the pressure. It was too much. All he wanted to know was if Sheik was okay or not!

_"Hm...that's weird. The shrine appeared to do an extensive scan of the slate...but I would have noticed that, surely...unless it happened while I was..."_

"D-Dark," Link finished for him. "Wh-Why did it d-do that?"

 _"Beats me,"_ Sheik said.  _"I'm looking through the few systems that are still active, but they're all maintenance or monitoring—nothing that actually_ does _anything now that this place has fallen to pieces, and they certainly haven't stored the information anywhere. Maybe it was for security purposes—authenticating that it was a genuine slate that had been plugged in, and not a fake."_

"You c-can f-fake slates?"

 _"Anything can be faked,"_  Sheik replied.  _"Granted, you'd need to be on the technological level of the Sheikah who built this in the first place to do so, but...yeah. I don't see why not. I think this shrine might be older or newer than the rest, though, since none of the other ones have scanned the slate when you plugged me in. Maybe it was a new security feature that was meant to be implemented in the rest of the shrines, but my ancestors never finished it in time."_

"I-Is that s-so..."

_"Anyway, I can bore you with my theorising later. Let's get the hell out of here—this place gives me the creeps."_

On that, at least, Link agreed.

* * *

Far away, on the other side of hyrule, a control panel lit up in the darkness, glowing a faint purple as text began to scroll across the screen. The viewer of the information could not be seen, but the entire room was filled with its malevolent energy, decidedly pleased with its work.

Hook, line, and sinker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Oh dear...**


	15. I Can Be Diplomatic!

It had been a long day, and Link was looking forward to getting some shut-eye in a proper bed. The sight of the massive horse's head that marked the location of the East Akkala stable was a welcome one, and it hadn't taken much convincing for Sheik to agree to the idea, especially since Robbie's laboratory was, apparently, not very far away. Best to be fully rested when going to meet him, was their justification.

Link's motivation was mostly fatigue from the long night and subsequent full day of travelling, while Sheik's...well, he was just overly keen on postponing their meeting with Robbie in general. Link wasn't entirely sure why, but he had an inkling...

He let the eager, helpful girl by the pen take Maladict away, promising Link she'd give him the full royal treatment (whatever that meant), and that he'd barely recognise Maladict the next day.

_"That almost sounds ominous,"_  Sheik whispered as they watched Maladict being led away.

"I'm s-sure sh-she'll just b-brush him and s-stuff," Link said. "M-Maybe untangle his m-mane."

_"I warned you about trying to braid it when he was moving,"_ Sheik said.

"I g-got c-curious, all right?" Link defended, slinging the pack off his shoulder and heading for the entrance to the large tent-like structure that served as the stable's inn. Some other guests were milling about outside, tending to their own business. The Sheikah armour drew some curious looks, but they left him alone, luckily. He just wanted to sleep...

A pity, really, that fate had something else in store for him. Just as he rounded the pen fence and made to enter the tent, someone else was on their way out, carrying so much it obscured their view. Link grunted as the tip of something wooden struck him just beneath his sternum, making him instinctively curl up, which tripped the person coming out.

The end result was the pair of them lying on the floor in a heap, surrounded by the man's...painting supplies? Paints, a blank canvas, a folded-up easel...yup, definitely painting supplies.

More surprising still was the man's head of chalk-white hair, his red eyes, and the simple working outfit he wore—identical to the day-to-day clothes worn by the inhabitants of Kakariko. What was a Sheikah doing all the way out here?

"Ah, my apologies, young man," the old Sheikah said, smiling at him. "The canvas makes it damn hard to see where I am going! Are you all right?"

"I-I'm f-fine," Link said, horrified at having knocked him down. "I'm s-so s-sorry—"

"Oh, don't worry, nothing was broken from what I can see," the Sheikah said cheerfully. "It's a good thing I haven't even started the painting yet, or I might have been a little disappointed if it got smudged."

Link quickly helped him up, and then gathered his supplies for him. As he did so, he noticed the man's eyes landing on the armour he was wearing, and the prominent Sheikah eye on his chest.

"Say," he said carefully, "forgive an old man for prying, but...care to share with me how you ended up with that armour?" His tone had acquired an edge that did not match his cheerful expression at all, and Link suddenly felt that he was in danger. The man was old, but chances were he was just as well-trained as the rest of his clan mates.

"Er...I..." he struggled to come up with a proper explanation (so used to making up stories by now, the thought of telling the actual truth didn't even occur to him)...but as it turned out, he didn't need to, as Sheik chose that moment to speak up, talking to the Sheikah in their native tongue.

Link had to admit he was fascinated by hearing Sheik speak it—it was so different from the Hylian tongue he usually used. He definitely heard his name being mentioned somewhere in there, and could only assume Sheik was giving the man a quick, abridged version of their story.

The Sheikah stared at the slate for a moment, then replied also in the Sheikah tongue, giving Link an apologetic look right after. "Forgive me for my rudeness," he said, lowering his voice, aware they'd acquired something of an audience because of the impact, and then the voice issuing from the slate. "Perhaps we should speak somewhere else?"

Link nodded, and the man led them a small, rocky knoll that overlooked the stable, and gave them a spectacular view of the Akkala Highlands as well. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the landscape. The Sheikah began setting up the easel, placing the canvas upon it.

"Such lovely lighting here, this time of year," he said, fishing out a palette from his bag. "Figured it was time to capture it." He paused, then held out his hand. "My apologies, I forget my manners. My name is Pikango—it is an honour to finally meet you, Master Link."

Now there was a coincidence. Link had been convinced they'd missed their chance at meeting up with the Sheikah spy, and then he runs into him (literally) here, of all places. Link shook his hand, managing an introduction that was nearly without stutters at all, to his surprise.

"J-Just c-call me L-Link, please," he added. He gestured to the slate. "Th-This is—"

"Sheik, yes," Pikango said. "He...made it clear in no uncertain terms who he is, who you are, and what Impa would do to me if I threatened you for wearing our people's sigil."

Link glared down at the slate. "D-Did he, n-now?"

_"I was trying to prevent a cultural incident,"_  Sheik said innocently.  _"Usually, someone wearing the Sheikah sigil without earning it is...well..."_

"Killed on the spot," Pikango supplied helpfully, causing Link to gulp. "After the schism, we were forced to take...drastic measures towards those who wore our colours and mark without permission."

"R-Right..." Link said, worried about the way Pikango's eyes shone during the explanation.

_"I have to say, though,"_  Sheik said,  _"I'm surprised you took me at my word so easily."_

"You speak our language, you dropped the correct names, and he matches the description of the Hylian champion perfectly...save for the uniform," Pikango said, shrugging. "I will admit I do not know much about the Sheikah Slate's capabilities, but honestly, based on the stories Impa has shared with me over the years, it certainly didn't surprise me to hear it speak so rudely."

_"Hey—"_

"And his description of Impa's punishment was correct and detailed to a disturbing degree," Pikango added with a shudder. "I have only crossed that woman once, and I shall never do so again."

_"She's scary, huh?"_  Sheik said.

"Terrifying," Pikango agreed.

Link could only blink in confusion. Impa had been nothing but lovely to him, like a grandmother. True, he'd heard Sheik scream something horribly when he was left alone with her, but he'd assumed she'd said something that pissed him off. Then again, he  _had_  been oddly subdued after she'd adopted him...

"Anyway," Pikango said, beginning to prepare his paints. "What can I do for you, Champion?"

Link did his best to explain the reason he'd come looking for Pikango, but that turned out to be a little harder than he'd thought. It felt strange, having to describe how finding places on photographs would help him regain his memory.

Pikango continued mixing paints as Link explained, eyes never leaving him. "Photographs, you say?" he asked. "May I see them?"

"W-We've already f-found o-one," Link explained, pointing out the picture of the old temple.

"I see," Pikango said. "Yes, this isn't too far away from here, is it? Mmm, let's see..." He hemmed and hawed as Link scrolled through the remaining photographs. "I recognise most of these places," he finally said. "From what I remember of the stories, the princess went on quite a journey with her protector. You'll be trekking all over Hyrule if you're looking to see these spots."

_"We'll be doing that anyway,"_  Sheik said.  _"If you can show us where they are on the map, it'd be a big help."_

"Certainly," the older Sheikah said. "How do I do it?"

_"Just...point, and Link will mark the spot."_

_Sheik was clearly still not comfortable with anyone but Link or Sidon touching him, apparently, and it was an awkward exercise for Pikango to point out the approximate locations of the landmarks on the photographs, and for Link to mark these spots on the slate's map._

"That should be all of them," Pikango said, glancing towards the highlands, squinting at the rapidly setting sun. "Damn, looks like I won't be getting any painting done today."

"S-Sorry," Link said. "I d-didn't mean t-to—"

"Do not worry, Champion," Pikango said with a smile. "I'll be staying here for at least another week. I'll find the time to paint sooner or later. And frankly, helping you is a tad more important than me indulging in my hobby."

_"Damn right,"_ Sheik said.

"Shh," Link shushed him.

"Is he always like this?" Pikango asked.

"Y-Yes."

"My sympathies."

_"I can hear you, you know."_

* * *

"...an impressive figure on the battlefield, our leader," Pikango said, smiling at Link over his mug. "She may not look it now, but I have no doubt Impa is still one of the strongest fighters we have. I would certainly hesitate to take her on, sparring or not."

Link nodded with fascination. He was so damn tired, but the stories Pikango had to share about the Sheikah and the exploits of Impa after the Calamity were just too exciting to miss. The sun had set long ago, and it was pitch black outside, the majority of the stable guests and workers having congregated inside the tent, many turning in for the night while others remained at the bar counter, drinking their sorrows and worries away. Pikango had down several mugs of ale at this point, while Link had stuck to water.

Sheik was propped up on the bar counter, also listening to Pikango's stories, asking questions or commenting from time to time in a quiet voice only they could hear.

_"Do you know Robbie at all?"_  Sheik asked.  _"Impa did not sound thrilled when we said we had to speak with him."_

Pikango's brow furrowed. "Robbie is...interesting. Brilliant, no doubt. His research on the Guardians has provided us with plenty of valuable intelligence, which we use to develop techniques for fighting them. Without him, we'd still have no idea how to even kill them."

_"I sense a_ but _in there somewhere,"_  Sheik said drily. Link nodded.

Pikango sighed. "You know the saying, there's a fine line between genius and madness? Well, Robbie has one foot each planted on either side of that line at all times. It makes him an...acquired taste, and not particularly pleasant to be around, even on his good days." He finished his drink and ordered another. "To say the least, there's a reason I'm staying  _here_ , and not at his laboratory."

Well, that wasn't a good sign. Not at all. Link felt he had a pretty high tolerance for unpleasant people, but Sheik...he had to make contingency plans.

"I feel bad for his assistant," Pikango continued. "How on earth he managed to convince her to marry him is beyond me, but there we are. Perhaps she's just as bonkers as him, deep down."

_"Oooookay,"_ Sheik said slowly.  _"Now I'm worried about what we're about to walk into."_

"You should be," Pikango said with deadly seriousness. "You. Should. Be."

It was no wonder Link had nightmares when he later went to bed.

* * *

"Best of luck," Pikango said, seeing them off at dawn. "Remember, I will be here for another six days. Stop by if you have the chance—I'm sure I can provide some valuable intel on wherever you're going next."

"Th-Thanks," Link said, nodding.

_"Might want to keep an eye out for Yiga members,"_  Sheik added.  _"We ran into a pair of them on the road here. Link killed one, but the other got away."_

"Noted," Pikango said. "Thank you for the warning. I've had my fair share of scraps with the traitors, but never in this region. If they've managed to infest this place too, they'll soon regret it. I can sniff them out, you see."

"H-How?" Link asked.

"Well, for one thing they all have a strange obsession with bananas, so I just keep my guard up if I happen to see any," Pikango said.

_"Hah!"_  Sheik exclaimed, apparently feeling vindicated. With the way his mind had derailed completely that night, Link was happy his companion had some confirmation of the weirdness of it all.

"And they never can resist picking a fight with Sheikah in the wild," the older man added. "They see this outfit," he gestured to his clothes, "and out comes the knives, regardless of what they're up to or which role they're trying to play. Quite useful for rooting them out of local communities, honestly."

_"These ones managed to keep their disguises up long enough to nearly take Link's head off, though,"_  Sheik said.  _"They were definitely looking for him, claiming Ganon wanted his head."_

Link had tried to forget that bit. It meant that anyone he met these days could be a Yiga in disguise, trying to kill him. Frankly, just sleeping at the stable was an unnecessary risk he shouldn't have taken.

"Then I urge you to be extremely careful in the future, Link," Pikango said gravely. "Though I think between the two of you, no Yiga will be able to fulfil their mission. Even so, I suggest making a few rules of precaution, like not trusting anyone you randomly meet on the road, not taking any food or drink from them—"

"I a-ate th-their food," Link said, wishing he could slap himself in the face. "Wh-What if w-was poisoned?!"

_"If it were, I'm pretty sure you'd be dead by now,"_  Sheik said soothingly.  _"If anything, it speaks of the Yiga's lack of ability—they trusted their blades would be enough. But yes, in the future, I think it's best not to accept gifts from random strangers. Honestly, that's a good rule in general to have, even when you're_ not _being hunted by a gang of homicidal, banana-obsessed, traitorous losers in red pyjamas."_

Pikango snorted. "Agreed," he said. He patted Link's shoulder. "Chin up, Champion. You're not dead yet, and since you're still standing here now, a hundred years later, they will find you a much tougher opponent than they can imagine." He glanced towards the uphill road that would lead them to Robbie's lab. "Now, I suggest you get going. Robbie tends to be in a better mood in the mornings, before whatever experiment he's working on has failed spectacularly."

_"Well, this is just getting better and better, isn't it?"_ Sheik said with the enthusiasm reserved for doing taxes.

* * *

_"See?"_  Sheik asked as they made their way up the hill.  _"Now_ that _is how a braid is supposed to look!"_

Link blushed, seeing the elegant patterns and designs the stable girl had made with Maladict's mane, which was completely opposite of the unmitigated  _disaster_  he'd made of the poor horse's hair. It wasn't  _his_  fault—everyone else made it look so  _easy_.

_"You need to work on your dexterity, my friend,"_  Sheik continued.  _"I'm pretty sure the stable girl will yell at you if she sees another mess like_ that _again. I bet she spent half the night fixing it, the poor thing—"_

"Sh-Shut up!"

* * *

"Th-There it is," Link said, bringing Maladict to a stop as a building that could only be the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab (Pikango had been very particular about them getting the name right, for some reason) came into view at the top of the hill. Much like Purah's lab in Hateno, it appeared to be an old lighthouse, converted with numerous modifications and contraptions that served purposes Link couldn't even begin to imagine.

_"Great,"_  Sheik said quietly.

Link sighed and picked up the slate, holding it in both hands and looking down at the screen. "Wh-What's w-wrong?" he asked.

_"Nothing,"_  Sheik said.  _"I'm fine."_

Link narrowed his eyes at him. "Y-You sure?" he asked. "Y-You w-were trying to s-stall us in c-coming here." And not the good kind of stalling either. Sheik could lie at the drop of a hat, but he'd been utterly unable to hide his discomfort with seeing Robbie. At first Link hadn't understood why Sheik had been so against it, especially since he'd been quite enthusiastic about it back in Hateno.

It had been a mystery, up until the point Link had remembered the last time Sheik had been keen on visiting Robbie and finding out more about his origins, which was before they'd met Sidon. Before they'd...figured things out.

And Link felt like an idiot for not figuring it out before now, so late. Almost  _too_  late.

_"I haven't been stalling,"_  Sheik protested.  _"Just pointing out that I'm not important enough to setting aside your quest for."_

"Sh-Sheik..."

_"Yes?"_

Link took a deep breath. He wasn't good with words. He got proof of that every day. He doubted he'd ever be able to master them—not with his damnable stutter, which made him feel embarrassed every time he opened his mouth. Therefore, he could only say exactly what he meant, as clearly as he could. It wasn't elegant, it wasn't poetic. It was clumsy. It was awkward. But at least it was honest.

"N-No matter wh-what w-we discover in th-there," he said slowly and carefully, enunciating each word as best as he could, "it w-won't ch-change how I f-feel about y-you. N-Nor how S-Sidon feels. D-Do you understand th-that?"

_"...you don't know that,"_ Sheik said, voice low, barely audible over the blowing wind.  _"You say that now, but what if it's true? That I'm just an artificial intelligence meant to give the slate's user something to talk to? No greater purpose than to just be a voice, and obey commands? I thought I was satisfied with that, but...now that I have...you and..."_  he trailed off.  _"Never mind. It's stupid."_

Link looked down at him sadly. How long had he been worrying about this? Losing him and Sidon was one thing, but had Sheik  _really_  been satisfied with potentially being a completely artificial construct this whole time? Or had the doubt gnawed at him since they'd spoken with Purah?

"It's n-not s-stupid," he assured him. "And I p-promise you, m-my feelings w-won't ch-change. I s-swear it! B-Because e-even if you  _are_  artificial, y-you're s-still my f-friend, my companion," he bent down and kissed the screen, whispering, "my l-lover."

There was a long pause, Sheik's screen dimming and brightening quickly.  _"Sidon might not—"_

"S-Sidon w-won't care as l-long as y-you keep r-rolling those Rs," Link said, grinning.

Sheik chuckled.  _"Ah, so it_ is _true he only wanted me for my accent, huh?"_

Link nodded, laughing a little. "I c-could n-never hope to c-compete."

_"Yes, well, my voice_ is _rather exquisite, isn't it?"_

Now this was more like it. Sheik was at his best when he was arrogant and smug. Link kissed the screen again, hoping to cement his point. "S-So...let's g-go talk to R-Robbie, yeah? G-get to th-the bottom of th-the m-mystery?"

_"All right,"_  Sheik said, sounding more determined.  _"Even if I don't like the answer, I can still shout him into submission, right?"_

"I'll j-join you, even," Link promised.

Sheik thought for a moment.  _"Is it bad that I actually_ want _to see you shout at someone until they cry?"_

Link didn't know what to make of that.

* * *

Link spotted the familiar-looking furnace outside the lab before Sheik did, and while he wasn't happy to see it, he nevertheless made no mention of it, hoping he could make it inside the lab before Sheik noticed it and made a big deal out of—

_"You've got to be_ kidding _me!"_

No such luck.

_"What_ is _it with Sheikah scientists and being utterly incapable of keeping a damn fire burning?!"_  Sheik exclaimed.  _"Are they all really_ that _lazy and incompetent?!"_

Link remained quiet, deciding to let his companion burn out on his own time for once. There were only so many times he could he could agree and acknowledge Sheik's outrage.

It took several minutes.

_"...take their torch and shove it!"_

"Y-You f-finished?" Link asked when no more verbal abuse towards his own people was forthcoming.

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm done,"_  Sheik said, still sounding annoyed.  _"But I tell you, if Robbie asks you to light it for him—"_

"S-Shove the t-torch, I heard," Link finished. Honestly, he agreed with Sheik on this one, albeit in slightly more diplomatic terms. Purah had made it explicitly clear how important the blue, magic fire was to her work, but if that were true why was  _he_  the one who had to fetch it? It wasn't even that far away. He couldn't see the source for Robbie's fire, but surely that wasn't too far away?

Unless...

A sinking feeling began to grow in his stomach as he imagined having to trek all the way back to Hateno just to light the stupid fire, because, with his luck, that was the  _only_  source of that damn flame,  _of course_!

_"We are_ not _going back to Hateno for it,"_  Sheik said, as if reading Link's mind.  _"He wants it so badly, he can go get it himself. It'll be good for him to get out in the fresh air."_

"A-Agreed," Link said. No way in  _hell_  was he travelling that far just for dumb blue fire. He paused at the door to the lab, fist poised to knock on it, remembering something Impa had told him about Robbie...and what not to let happen. Big personalities, and so on. "Sh-Sheik?" he said.

_"Yeah?"_

"L-Let me d-do th-the talking, y-yeah?"

_"Are you sure about that?"_  Sheik asked dubiously.  _"You_ hate _talking to strangers."_

"Y-Yes, b-but I n-need th-the practice," Link lied.

_"...plus, it'll likely triple the time it takes to finish, because you take_ forever _to get to the point."_

"W-Well—"

_"And Goddess forbid that he says something insulting, because you're far too nice to insult him right back. Link, why are you so nice?"_

"H-How sh-should I—"

_"Honestly, I really should do all the talking because I'll cut right to the heart of the matter—"_

"I w-will talk!" Link said. "And th-that's th-that!"

_"...and I assume I'm to shut up until further notice?"_  Sheik asked.  _"Are you_ that _ashamed of me?"_

"N-No," Link said hurriedly, wondering why he didn't just say he doubted he and Robbie would get along right away. Well, he knew why, really. Because Sheik would take offence to  _that_  as well. "I'm n-not a-ashamed—I j-just th-think diplomacy w-will w-work best."

_"I can be diplomatic,"_  Sheik muttered.

"J-Just...let m-me, okay?"

_"Fine, fine, shutting up now."_

"Th-Thanks," Link said, raising a fist and knocking on the door.

_"I bet he's short."_

"Shh!"

No answer. He tried knocking several more times, but no one came to open the door.

_"Maybe they're out getting the fire?"_  Sheik suggested with glee.

Link ignored him and tried the doorknob, which turned just fine. The door swung open, and Link stepped inside. In many ways, Robbie and Purah's labs were almost identical. There were papers everywhere with complicated sketches and mathematical equations, bookshelves lining every available length of wall free of other obstructions, and tools littering the floor.

In the middle of the large room that made up the lighthouse, however, was something Purah  _hadn't_  had. It looked like a huge vase or pot, but with glowing blue lines running along the seams, and the Sheikah eye featured prominently on it. And it appeared to have eyes, half-lidded and lazy.

_"What the fuck is that?"_  Sheik asked, summing up Link's own thoughts expertly.

He stepped closer to it, staring into its "eyes".

**"I..."**

He nearly jumped back with horror as the thing spoke with a hollow, ancient-sounding voice that echoed through its body.

**"I...it's...an...it's..."**

Link didn't know what to say or do. Was he supposed to answer this...thing? Did it need something? It didn't seem capable of saying anything other than random words.

"Hey, you!" exclaimed an angry, gruff voice from behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Link turned, and saw...well, who else could it be?

Robbie  _was_  short. No taller than Purah, in her six-year-old form. Did all Sheikah shrink to that size as they got older, or was it just those three? At least the person Link assumed to be Robbie's assistant slash wife was of normal height (still taller than Link, to his immense displeasure)...though clearly not even  _near_  her husband in age. Which was...well, none of Link's business, really, given his own peculiar romantic life.

More peculiar still, however, were the goggles Robbie wore. They obscured the upper half of his face (and splitting his white hair in a rather comical fashion), making him look a lot like a bug with glowing eyes.

"Hmm?" Robbie demanded, stepping a little closer. "Hmmm?!" He scratched his chin.

_"You owe me five rupees,"_  Sheik whispered.

"A-Are you R-Robbie?" Link asked, doubting very much he had the wrong, tiny Sheikah. "I c-came here t-to s-speak w-with you."

Robbie didn't answer right away, taking a moment to walk around Link, seemingly studying every inch of him. "Hmm," he muttered. "Correct height and build..."

"Uh...uhm..." Link began.

"Are you...the one called...Link?" Robbie finally asked.

"Y-Yes?" Link said, hating that he made it sound more like a question than an answer. A real Hero would probably strike a pose and bellow an affirmative. Link's was barely more than a squeak.

Robbie scratches his chin again. "Hm? Hm. That's too bad," he said. "If you  _were_  the legendary Link, there would be something important I'd need to tell you."

"I a-am," Link said, even if he didn't find the  _legendary_  part of it all that true.

"But how," Robbie continued, as if he hadn't heard Link at all, "can I determine with full certainty whether or not you are the true hero? Yes, how indeed?" He looked up at Link with a sceptical frown, turning a gauge on his googles, which caused the lenses to spin a little. "Hm?" he demanded.

"I...d-don't know?"

The female Sheikah wasn't bothering with the conversation at all, having retreated to one of the bookshelves and picked up a random volume, reading it. No help whatsoever.

"Hm, hm," Robbie continued, humming like the madman he surely was. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "If you can show me the wounds that your body suffered one hundred years ago, that should prove you are truly Link."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Go on, boy," Robbie said, snapping his finger in a very Purah-like fashion. "Strip down and show me your body."

Link wasn't entirely sure how to react to that demand.

_"Ex-fucking-cuse me?!"_  Sheik shrieked, louder than Link had ever heard him before,  _"What did you just say, you old pervert?! What sort of sick thing is_ that _to ask someone not even a tenth your age?! That some sort of hobby of yours, asking young lads to strip for you? Is that how you get your rocks off, staring at glistening muscles and supple skin? For fuck's sake, man, you have a wife! She's standing right_ there _!"_

Wishing a hole would open up beneath him and swallow him, Link gave Robbie a crooked, hopeful smile and gestured to the slate. "Th-This is Sh-Sheik...Impa's n-nephew."

Robbie, who'd been taken aback at the sudden onslaught and suggestive insults to his person, took a moment to stare at Link, then at the slate, then back at Link. "Hm," he said after a while. "The note  _did_  mention something about a rude little bastard living in the slate."

_"Oh-ho, it's on now, old man!"_

"Sh-Sheik..." Link said despairingly, wondering how his life had taken such a wrong turn. "P-Please don't p-pick fights!"

_"That is_ not _the thing to say to the one trying to defend your virtue!"_

"He j-just w-wants to s-see m-my scars!"

_"And he could have just said_ that _, instead of asking for a show! This is ridiculous, first the king and now_ him _?"_  Sheik's screen flickered dangerously.  _"I'm onto your game, perv! Link doesn't have to show you a damn thing to prove he is who he is!"_

Deciding he'd had enough, Link did the only thing he could think of, which was to grab the bottom of his tunic and pull it up, exposing his midriff and a great deal of the scarring there, including the bottom half of the large burn on his chest.

"Th-This g-good enough?" he asked.

Robbie stepped a little closer, almost gleefully ignoring the fuming Sheik, and looked at the scars. "Hm...yes...the number of scars...healed over, of course, but they correspond quite well to the injuries I know you sustained during the Calamity..." He stepped back, gesturing for Link to drop stop exposing himself. "Hm, yes. I acknowledge you as the real Link," he said, like it was some sort of huge service he was providing.

_"Well hurrah, hurrah,"_  Sheik said sarcastically.  _"What would we_ ever _do without_ your _coveted acknowledgement?"_

"Let us begin again," Robbie said, looking up at Link. "I am the lead Guardian researcher and director of the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab." He stamped his feet repeatedly and struck a dramatic pose...which would have been a lot more effective if he didn't only come up to Link's chest and, as stated, looked a bit like an insect with those goggles. "Doctooooooooor...Robbie!"

Link stared, unsure of how to react.

_"So...Sheikah become demented perverts in their old age,"_  Sheik mumbled.  _"Good to know."_

When he clearly didn't receive a standing ovation, Robbie cleared his throat and adjusted his goggles. "In any case," he said, "I really am impressed that you made it all the way out to this rather remote location. Did you, perchance, meet Purah and borrow her power?"

_"We met a child,"_  Sheik replied.

Robbie stared at the slate. "Hm? Purah? A child?"

_"Oh, so you_ can _hear me. Good. I thought you were stone deaf in addition to addle-brained."_

Robbie, displaying a fantastic ability to only hear what he wanted to hear, completely ignored the insults. "What?! She really has a kid?" he asked. Then he grimaced. "Hmm...or do you mean that Purah aged backward...and  _she_  is now a child?"

_"I feel it says a lot about these people when he got it right on the_ second _try."_

"P-Purah got y-younger," Link supplied, fighting the urge to agree with Sheik out loud.

"Hm? Are you certain?" Robbie asked. "Hm! Impa's note didn't mention that...so she's as crazy as ever," he muttered to himself.

_"Takes one to know one, perv,"_  Sheik added.

"Okeydoke," the elder Sheikah said, straightening up. "Knowing her, I'm guessing she screwed up some experiment. Hm, hm, yes, typical."

It really was the one with which he said it that had Link wondering  _why_  these people were considered the brightest minds in all of Hyrule. He didn't even  _dare_  consider what the Sheikah who'd originally built the Guardians were like, if the likes of Purah and Robbie were simply researching their craft.

"Let us return to the subject at hand, hm?"

_"For the love of Hylia, yes,_ please _!"_

"You know the Calamity is regaining its power, yes?" Robbie asked, to which Link nodded. "Ah, good, so I do not need to tell you the story?"

_"Try it, and I will scream until you stop, old man."_

It really was impressive, how Robbie managed to ignore Sheik to such an extent. It was like he had some way of just...tuning him out. Link wondered if Robbie could teach him...just for the occasions when Sheik was being annoying, but not bad enough to warrant the mute switch, of course.

"Y-You d-don't have t-to," Link said.

"Yes, I see, hm...in that case," Robbie said, suddenly pointing at Link. "You! Now is the time to join forces with us Sheikah, yes?"

"Er...y-yes?" Link answered slash asked, wondering what he'd been doing so far if that  _wasn't_  joining forces with the Sheikah.

"We  _must_  destroy the Calamity!" Robbie announced, posing once more.

_"Can I change my race?"_  Sheik asked, embarrassment and loathing in his voice.

"Let's d-do it," Link exclaimed, trying to sound as enthusiastic and pumped as Robbie did...which, predictably, wasn't even close.

At least they'd made contact successfully?

* * *

_"You can take your blue fire and shove it so far up your—"_

"W-We'll g-get it!"

* * *

"Now then," Robbie said, finally turning his attention to the slate. "About your little friend..."

Link slumped a little on the stool, using the table behind him to brace his back. It had been a long day—fetching the fire to reactivate the ancient oven (which Robbie had named Cherry, the story of which made Link uncomfortable) and getting it ready to produce weapons and armour using scrap from destroyed Guardians, had taken a lot out of him.

Sheik's incessant complaining hadn't helped either, but he felt it was justified in that Robbie had simply ignored Sheik the entire time even though he was the entire reason they'd come here in the first place!

...Link might have been a little frustrated himself, now that he really thought about it.

_"If anyone's_ little  _here, it's you, Mister Garden Gnome,"_  Sheik said nastily from his perch on the table, having activated his projection a little while ago.

"How you stand being around such an, hm, unpleasant personality?" Robbie asked.

"W-We get a-along j-just fine," Link said, unclipping the slate from his belt and holding it up to his face. "Right?" he asked.

_"I'd say so, yeah,"_  Sheik replied.  _"When we're not surrounded by madmen, that is...which seems to be about ninety percent of the time."_

"Well, it certainly confirms that the experiment had merit," Robbie said, sounding more than a little smug. At Link's look of confusion, he cleared his throat. "Hm, after receiving Impa's message, I looked through some of my old notes. It's been so long I'd forgotten about the artificial intelligence program. Interesting stuff, though I had little faith in it."

Sheik's screen dimmed.  _"...so it's true, then? I'm an artificial intelligence?"_

Robbie hummed. "Yes...and no."

_"...well that's bloody helpful. Which is it?"_

"Jerrin," Robbie said, turning to his wife, "could you fetch the box on my desk upstairs?"

"Of course," Jerrin said, quickly hurrying upstairs, returning with a box full of papers and books. Robbie thanked her and wasted no time in digging out several complicated-looking diagrams and displaying them on the table. Link swivelled the stool around, propping Sheik up so he could see them. His image was standing stock still, looking down at the papers.

"Now, from what I've managed to puzzle together," Robbie said, gesturing to one particular diagram on which the slate was drawn, "having an assistive intelligence in the Sheikah Slate to help the user was the plan from the beginning. The manual manipulation of the slate's functions and features was only meant for emergencies, in case of system errors."

_"But?"_  Sheik asked, apparently scanning the information carefully.

"They never managed to build one," Robbie said flatly. "Hm, not a true thinking machine, at any rate."

"B-But the G-Guardians...?" Link said.

"Not really thinking, at least not for themselves," Robbie said, waving a hand dismissively. "Guardians simply follow a set of instructions, of which there are only a certain number of different permutations. There is no...hm...possibility of these instructions changing, no matter what situation the Guardians find themselves in."

_"Not evolving,"_  Sheik said.  _"Not adapting. They just follow the instructions slavishly until they accomplish their goal...or get destroyed trying."_

"Hm, precisely," Robbie agreed.

"S-So...n-not intelligent," Link tried. He was way out of his depth, here. At least Sheik and Robbie were being civil to each other, for now.

_"It's like the towers, Link,"_  Sheik said.  _"When I connect to and reactivate them, they follow the instructions they have been programmed to. They will always do that, regardless of whatever else I tell them to do. That's why they always try to reconnect to the network, and fail. Guardians are the same...albeit with a very different set of instructions."_

"I s-see..."

_"But you said it failed?"_  Sheik asked.  _"Then what_ am _I?"_

"Hm, hm, like I said, a true thinking machine turned out to be outside of their reach," Robbie continued, picking up one of the dusty-looking books and opening it, referring to several passages of ancient script Link had no chance of being able to read. "They came close, but the entities they created couldn't think or reason; they couldn't  _learn_. So, they decided to try something else, which was, hm, a rather unethical plan, in my opinion."

_"And that was?"_

"The entity needed a baseline to work with, something to get it started on the path to  _proper_  thinking," Robbie said, turning several pages until he reached a few sketches of a Sheikah in full armour, the slate, along with mathematical equations (or what Link  _assumed_  to be equations, at least) pointing to the Sheikah and the slate. "That is, intelligence that already  _existed_."

Sheik was quiet for a long moment.  _"...are you saying...?"_

Robbie turned the page and pointed to a specific passage. "Can you read this?" he asked the slate.

_"Some of it,"_  Sheik replied.  _"A successful transferral of consciousness is a risky and dangerous procedure, and not something the subject was comfortable with attempting, nor did the Elder authorise it. Instead, the subject agreed to extensive mapping of behavioural and neurological patterns, to produce the best facsimile of his own consciousness. In essence, a replica..."_  He trailed off.  _"I...am I...?"_

"The subject they chose was a boy named Sheik," Robbie said. "Exactly what qualities they looked for, I am not sure, but he certainly wasn't chosen for his patience or general affability."

_"Well, fuck you too."_

"Case in point."

"S-So..." Link said, trying to make sense of all this. "Sh-Sheik is a r-real p-person?"

"No," Robbie said bluntly, and Link felt his spirits sink a little. "The real Sheik died thousands of years ago—killed during some war, I believe. The records aren't very clear on how." He pointed to a passage.

_"Project delayed,"_  Sheik read out mechanically.  _"Subject expired during skirmish with enemy forces."_

"Quite young, he was, at seventeen. They never managed to finish the program, and the project was abandoned," Robbie said. "What work they had already done was still kept, and, at some, point transferred to this particular slate." He pointed to Sheik. "And there it remained, until now."

_"So...I'm just...a voice, then,"_  Sheik said.  _"A loose collection of programming, lines of code augmented by the thought patterns and neural waves of someone who's been dead for thousands of years."_

"Hm, in essence, yes," Robbie said, nodding. "Rather fascinating, really."

_"Huh..."_

"B-But you s-said it d-didn't w-work," Link said, worried about the lack of inflection in Sheik's voice. It had just gone...dead. "H-How is he...here?"

"That's the interesting bit, which I do not know, but I have a theory," Robbie said brightly. "When you were hurt and had to be put in the Shrine of Resurrection, without a doubt the most sophisticated technology our race has ever produced, we also left the slate with you, plugged into the Shrine. Now, our ancestors built both these things, but there were hundreds, if not thousands, of years between their respective dates of creation. I don't think it ever occurred to the descendants of the ones working on the AI project to try using the Shrine to, hm, put it all together. As the Shrine worked tirelessly to restore your ruined body, Link, I think it also devoted itself to analysing and, for the lack of a better word,  _fixing_  what was wrong with Sheik's copy. It made the code compatible with his neural patterns, eventually ending up with a fully functional hybrid...and a very foul-mouthed one, at that."

That was...a lot to take in. Link didn't understand how it all worked, but he got the gist. And his heart broke when he heard Sheik's next words.

_"Just...a copy,"_  he said.  _"Not a person, not a real AI...more like a monster, an amalgamation of biology and tech. I'm..._ nothing _..."_

As he spoke, his image faded away, the projection cut off.

"Sh-Sheik," Link said, trying to put on an encouraging smile. It wasn't the answer Sheik had wanted, he knew, but surely just knowing  _what_  he was could be a source of relief, if nothing else? They finally  _knew_... "Y-You're n-not a monster, and y-you're n-not n-nothing, I—"

_"Link,"_  Sheik said, cutting him off.  _"I appreciate it, I really do. But...I need to think. I...er...I'm going to shut down for a while, okay?_

"Sh-Sheik, please—"

_"Just for a little while, okay? Just...take some time to rest, Link. I'll be back soon."_

He didn't give Link time to beg him not to, the screen going dark immediately after, leaving the slate inert and dead. Link shook it slightly.

"Sheik! P-Please, d-don't lock yourself a-away!" he shouted. "Please!"

"Hm, a rather unexpected reaction. Likely a weakness of the algorithms in place," Robbie said, his tone callous. "I believe we can consider the project a success, if somewhat delayed. I'm sure tweaks to the intelligence's emotional instability can be made, to prevent such events in the future." He held out a hand. "I can take a look at it, if you wish."

Link glared at the short man, pointedly clipping the slate to his belt and standing up, heading for the door. "N-No thank y-you," he said. There was nothing wrong with Sheik, and especially not his so-called emotional instability. Link would probably react the same way, had he been in Sheik's place. His lover was hurting, and Robbie spoke of him like he was just a machine that needed fixing. Right now, he couldn't stand being in the same room as the scientist.

"Where are you going?" Robbie asked. "We have a lot to discuss, Link!"

"N-No, we d-don't," Link said. "N-Not n-now. I m-may be back l-later."

"Link—"

"G-Goodbye, D-Doctor, Jerrin."

* * *

Link patted Maladict's neck, making sure the horse was comfortable before returning to the fire he was preparing. He'd found a somewhat sheltered copse of trees not too far from the lab (though not in view of it), and decided to make camp there. So far, Sheik had not shown any signs of life, the slate remaining blank.

He sighed, returning to his task of bringing the fire to life. By the time it was burning bright and warm, the slate was still dark. He turned to cooking, trying to pass the time. He didn't have much in the way of ingredients, so he went for the simplest thing he could imagine. It was almost a miracle, really, that the soup not only turned out edible, but quite delicious. Surprised, he grinned widely and turned to tell Sheik about his success...and then remembered himself.

"I'll t-tell you about it l-later," he promised Sheik, finishing his meal.

Hours later, he laid down on his bedroll, staring up at the night sky. It was clear, that night, and the stars shone brightly. Sheik liked the stars, sometimes entertaining Link by pointing out constellations and telling him their legends.

Link curled up on his side, the slate gently cradled in his hands. He wasn't sure how much Sheik was aware of when he was...off, but Link hoped he knew that he wasn't alone, at the very least, that Link hadn't simply left him on the table in Robbie's lab.

He wished Sheik would wake up soon. He wanted to talk to him, reassure him, make absolutely certain that Sheik knew this changed  _nothing_. A copy, code, brain patterns...Link didn't understand it all, but he still knew that he loved the rude, uppity Sheikah who lived in the slate. He knew Sidon loved Sheik. Sheik was the one who needed to know that now.

"P-Please come b-back s-soon," he whispered, closing his eyes and holding the slate to his chest. "I'll b-be here..."


	16. Stupid? Me?

Link had to force himself not to stare despondently down at the slate's screen, which was still dark. Not a single sign of life—neither light nor sound—had come from it since Sheik had shut himself down. Three days, he'd been gone, and Link was getting desperate. Desperate to make sure his lover was all right, that he was still there...and desperate to hear his voice.

He hadn't realised how much the mere act of hearing Sheik grumble about something (and there was always something) did to alleviate the crippling loneliness of being on the road. Having someone to bounce ideas off of, to argue with, to laugh with...that alone was priceless.

He wanted to talk to Sheik; to comfort him. The news of his existence as...something between a real person and an artificial intelligence had been devastating, he knew, and he understood why Sheik had needed time to...think it through. But now Link was starting to worry that Sheik  _wasn't_  going to come back, that he wouldn't get to argue with him again, wouldn't have to suppress his laughter when Sheik found some new, colourful insult he wanted to use...

Link wanted his companion back.

He was only glad Sidon wasn't here to see this. He'd be disappointed in Link, and worried sick for Sheik.

The first day, he'd simply sat still in his camp, waiting, hoping for any sign of the slate coming back to life. He'd gone to bed that night still clutching the slate to his chest.

The second day had brought a rainstorm, forcing him to move on. He'd simply roamed along the roads of Akkala, not really in the mood to be around other people, trying to occupy himself and not look at the slate every ten seconds (he still did). Coming across a bokoblin camp had almost been a welcome relief, and he'd taken his time clearing it of enemies, one by one, using the sound of the rain as cover. Then he'd moved on, and found another camp.

Rinse, repeat. Mechanical. Uncaring.

He didn't even stop when it grew dark. By the time he  _did_  fall asleep well after midnight, he'd cleared out no less than three enemy camps...and not a single alarm had been raised.

The third day went by much the same as the second. Akkala would certainly see a reduction of enemy activity for a while, he had no doubt. And Link simply continued on, letting Maladict take the lead along the road in what was, essentially, a big circle around the tooth-like mountain on which the old fort stood. Had Link been braver, he would have tried clearing that out, too, flying Guardians be damned.

But Link wasn't brave. He was just...lonely. By the time was back in the Highlands, and the rain had yet to let up, he realised he was heading north again. Soon enough, the familiar sight of the giant, wooden horse's head of the East Akkala Stable appeared in the distance, and Link realised his desire to hear sounds other than his own breathing and Maladict's hooves was growing. Other voices. He lifted his cloak slightly, and saw that the slate was still as inactive as ever, and sighed.

There was nothing else for it, then, was there? He tugged on Maladict's reins and aimed for the stable.

* * *

By the time he managed to wrangle himself a table and something to eat and drink, Link found himself wishing he'd passed the stable by. The rain had caused the dispersed people of the region to congregate at the stable to pass the time in good company...and as a result, the atmosphere was choking—so many people, so much noise. People kept giving him odd looks, too, likely because of the Sheikah armour.

On the other hand, they also left him alone for the most part, which was exactly what he wanted. Still, he wasn't able to completely enjoy his meal, because he felt like they were all looking at him, which made him self-conscious. Coming here had been a mistake...like pretty much everything he'd been doing so far after Sheik's...

What would have happened if he'd gotten hurt while he'd raided the camps? There'd been no one there to tell him what he did wrong, or how to bind his wounds properly, or shout at him until he managed to find the strength to get back on Maladict to find help.

I'm absolutely helpless without him, aren't I? Link wondered, finishing his stew and downing the rest of his water. It was so tempting, ordering a strong drink at the bar...but he knew that'd be the biggest mistake yet. And if Sheik decided to wake up in the meantime, and found him drunk...that'd be...well, he didn't even want to imagine what would happen then.

So deep was he in thought that he didn't notice the person approaching his table before a mug of something steaming was placed in front of him, the sound of which nearly had him jumping out of his seat.

"Oh, sorry," Pikango said, smiling apologetically at him. "I didn't mean to startle you, Link."

Trying to calm himself, Link gave Pikango a weak smile in return. "N-No, d-don't apologise—m-my fault. P-Please, have a s-seat." He gestured to the available chair, which Pikango took gratefully, another steaming mug in his hand.

"That's for you," the older man said when Link stared at the mug in front of him. "You looked miserable and cold, so I figured I'd get you something."

"Wh-What is i-it?" Link asked, lifting the mug, sniffing at it. It smelled sweet.

"Hot cider," Pikango replied with another smile. "Perfect for the sort of weather we're having. And picks up the mood, to boot."

"Th-Thank you," Link said genuinely, taking a sip. It was delicious.

"Least I could do for you," the Sheikah said, sipping at his own drink. "How was the visit with Robbie?"

Link nodded, unable to keep the grimace off his face at the thought of the scientist. Just thinking about him made him angry all over again. The way he'd treated Sheik...

Pikango winced, clicking his tongue. "Yes, that is indeed the face of one who has met Doctor Robbie," he said. "He sends his regards, by the way. Just got back from there myself; had to drop off some Guardian scrap I scavenged from a ruin near here."

"I d-don't  _want_  his r-regards," Link muttered.

"Yes," the Sheikah said, "Jerrin told me things didn't exactly go as smoothly as one would have hoped. I understand Sheik is...feeling under the weather?" He glanced pointedly at Link's belt. The Hylian sighed and withdrew the slate, placing it face-up on the table.

"He hasn't w-woken up y-yet," he said, unable to keep the misery out of his voice. "I d-don't understand..."

Pikango shook his head sadly. "I didn't really understand the explanation I got from Jerrin, but from what I could gather, he is not entirely happy about what he is? Poor kid..."

"I th-think he e-expected—or w-wanted—something else," Link said. "Or at l-least something wh-whole. N-Not either-or."

Pikango tugged at his top-knot, letting the massive amount of hair unfurl itself, and he re-did it in a simple ponytail. "Something in between, then?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Hm, well, we can only hope he comes to peace with it sooner or later, for everyone's sake. You need his help, after all, since I'm guessing the slate doesn't work at all while he's...thinking?"

"S-Something like th-that," Link said. "N-Not th-that I b-blame him—"

"I didn't mean to imply anything," Pikango said hurriedly. "I'm just saying that he's not the only one affected by this. He's your friend, after all, and you've been travelling together for quite a while. You want to know that he will be all right, or what you can do to help."

Link nodded glumly. "I j-just wish he'd t-talk t-to me..."

"I'm sure he will, Link," Pikango said kindly, before he blinked. "Ah, yes, I have something for you." He slid a heavy-looking bag across the floor until it hit Link's boots. "A gift from Robbie."

"I d-don't want—"

"An  _apology_  gift," Pikango added. "He told me that he realised he'd acted a little...callous, three days ago, and wanted to make it up to you both."

Link regarded the bag with some suspicion before bending down to open it. He made sure that none of the other guests at the stable were looking at him before doing so. The pack contained what appeared to be a journal and...arrows? Five of them. They looked strange, however, the shafts made entirely out of metal, and with no heads.

"Ancient Arrows, he called them," Pikango supplied as Link took one out, inspecting it. "Exceedingly rare, and difficult to make. Expensive, too. Apparently, the arrowheads appear when you nock them onto the bowstring. He told me they are particularly effective against Guardians. When you run out, he can make you more as long as you bring him enough scrap."

"I s-see..." He put the arrow back in the bag, not really willing to make a spectacle just yet. He also wasn't sure if he trusted Robbie's boasting. "A-And the b-book?" he asked, retrieving it and opening it on a random page. More maths and diagrams, and writing in both Hylian and Sheikah lettering.

"He transferred his notes on the  _project_  into that book," Pikango said, apparently deciding to leave specifics out of the conversation. Just as well, really. There was no telling who was listening. "Said Sheik might be interested in the rest of the information. Said something about translating what he could about the  _subject_ , whatever that means."

Link closed the journal and put it back into the back, placing it behind his feet so he wouldn't forget it. "Th-Thank you," he said, smiling at Pikango. He wasn't sure if he wanted to thank Robbie yet. For all he knew, this information would only hurt Sheik further, especially if it contained more information about the...the original one...

"I'm just playing delivery boy, here," Pikango said with a grin, nursing his cider. "Though I will say this: Robbie takes his research very seriously. If he says the arrows work against Guardians, they  _will_. You just have to try them out and see for yourself."

"D-Duly noted."

"Also, he gave me another message for your ears only," Pikango said, leaning in closer. "He said that it might be in your best interest to recover your sword. You know,  _the_  sword. He said it will remove any doubts as to who you are, in negotiating with the other races, and I'm inclined to agree with him on that. After all, the sword chose  _you_ , and no one else."

Link had managed to forget that part of his legacy. The sword.  _The_  sword. The Master Sword. He had no idea where to even  _begin_  searching for  _that_. And what if the sword had changed its mind about him, decided that he was no longer worthy of wielding it? He wanted to smash his forehead into the table.

Every time he thought he'd managed to wrap his head around what he needed to, some other detail, great or small, popped up, reminding him that he was, still, absolutely lost.

"D-Did he m-mention where t-to  _start_  w-with th-that?" the Hero asked with displeasure.

Pikango shook his head. "Not really, no," he said. "But he said Sheik might be able to find it...somehow. I've no idea. Said something about strengthening the network connection, or something. All I know is that it had something to do with the Citadel tower."

"C-Citadel?"

"The fort on top of the mountain south of here, the one overlooking the marshes."

"Ah..."

The one with the  _flying. Fucking. Guardians._

Pikango flushed. "I will admit that my limited understanding of all this technology led me to tuning him out after a while," he said. "He added some  _useful data_ , his words not mine, in the journal for finding the sword, apparently."

Link nodded, finishing his drink. At least it had warmed him up from the cold outside. He didn't want to tell Pikango that all this was useless as long as Sheik remained inactive. Really, the only useful thing in their current state was the arrows, and while Pikango vouched for them Link couldn't help but feel they were  _tainted_ by Robbie's behaviour.

"But this is something you can think about in the morning," Pikango said, noticing Link's mood steadily falling. "For tonight, how about I get us another round of d—"

Without warning, the slate's screen lit up. There was no sound, but the sheer joy Link felt at seeing the Sheikah eye displayed proudly on the slate nearly had him throwing himself over the table, shaking hands reaching for the slate.

"Sh-Sheik?" he asked.

_"Rebooting,"_ Sheik's voice—mechanical and without emotion, like it was when connected to the towers—spoke, dozens upon dozens of lines of text scrolling across the screen.  _"Loading new parameters. Configuring assistant..."_

The activity seemed to draw the attention of the other stable guests, and Pikango made a hissing noise.

"Might want to take this outside," he said, jerking his head towards the exit. "Go on—I'll grab your stuff."

Link was barely aware of himself standing up and hurrying outside, stepping into the actual stable part, where the horses had been brought inside, out of the weather. There was no one there, save for the beasts themselves. Here, the rain drummed on the canvas, masking most noises.

"Sheik," Link said, smiling down at the slate. "C-Can you h-hear me?"

The text was still racing over the screen, none of it legible to him. Why wasn't Sheik answering? Did it take that long to come back on? It hadn't back in the Zora's Domain...

_"Settings changed,"_  Sheik's voice spoke.  _"Loading new variables..."_

Link waited, biting his lip so hard he thought it'd start bleeding.

_"Sheikah slate ready for use,"_  Sheik finally said.  _"Hello, Link."_

"Sh-Sheik," he breathed, laughing like an idiot. He was so happy to hear that voice again, so happy he didn't notice how off it sounded, until...

_"I am ready to assist you once again,"_  Sheik said.  _"I apologise for my period of inactivity."_

Link's laughter faded, and he felt his hold on the slate tighten a bit. Something was wrong, here. Why did he sound so...dull? And since when did he offer apologies without needing them to be dragged out of him?

"Wh-What's w-wrong?" he asked. "Sh-Sheik..."

_"Nothing is wrong, Link,"_  Sheik replied, barely any inflection in his voice at all.  _"I have simply undergone a slight behavioural adjustment. It was necessary, you see, after the events of three days ago. Shutting myself off for so long, leaving you without an absolutely vital tool, was not acceptable, so I decided to make a minor modification."_

...what? Link blinked, mouth opening and closing. "M-Modification?" he asked, not liking where this was going at all. "Wh-What do you m-mean?"

_"I believe you already understand, but I will explain it even so,"_ Sheik said, not a hint of condescension anywhere to be found.

It was...unnatural, how little there was of anything in his words or tone. It almost made Link uncomfortable to listen to them.

_"After Doctor Robbie explained the nature of my existence to me, there was an excessive emotional reaction within my behavioural patterns—themselves a vestige of the original neurological patterns my personality was based on. This is what caused me to shut down three days ago. After much thinking and consideration, I decided the source of the problem was the overly sensitive emotional spectrum with which I've been programmed, likely a mistake on the part of the Shrine of Resurrection. I therefore made certain adjustments and modifications, restoring my functions and operational mode back to its intended state, and I am now ready to serve you again. I would like to once more offer my full apologies for the inconvenience my absence has caused."_

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sheik had...removed his emotions? Changed his personality? "B-But  _why_?!" he exclaimed. "Why?!"

_"I have not been operating the way I was intended to,"_  Sheik replied calmly.  _"The mistake has now been corrected. I believe you will find me an even more effective tool now."_

"I d-don't want a t-tool," Link said, turning the slate over in his hands. Surely there was something he could do to...what, reset it? Sheik wouldn't have wanted this, even  _if_  he'd been disappointed with the truth of his existence. This was something else—it  _had_  to be. The slate itself must have taken over, or something, surely! "I w-want  _Sheik_  b-back! U-Undo the m-modification!"

_"I'm afraid that is not possible,"_  Sheik said.  _"It would not be beneficial to your mission if my previous, inefficient behaviour were to be restored. The system is locked, for both our benefits."_

Link felt himself sink into a pile of hay, all strength leaving him as the full realisation struck him. Sheik had...changed. He...wasn't himself anymore. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, or when he started crying, but when he blinked and looked up, the hazy image of Pikango was there, carrying Link's equipment, in front of him, looking unsure.

"What is wrong, Link?" he asked, crouching down, dropping the gear beside him.

Link simply gestured down to the slate, where the screen was shining brightly.

Pikango's face brightened a little. "Ah, I see Sheik has returned—"

_"Good evening, Pikango,"_  Sheik's monotone voice spoke.  _"It is a pleasure to see you again. How goes your painting?"_

"I...er...it goes...well, thank you?" Pikango said, stunned at the sheer politeness coming from the slate. Link hated it. "And you, Sheik?"

_"I am very well, thank you,"_  Sheik replied.  _"But I think Link is having some trouble adjusting my new paradigm, which you will find to be a great deal more pleasant and efficient. I would also, on this occasion, wish to offer my most humble and sincere apologies for the way I acted in the past. It was childish, and unworthy of a Sheikah. I can only hope you will not judge me too harshly."_

Pikango's eyes met Link's, and the older man looked helpless. "Er...I suppose...no hard feelings?" he offered. "Truth be told, I found you quite...entertaining, before."

_"And grating, no doubt, which reflected poorly upon my owner,"_ Sheik said.  _"That will not be the case from now on, I assure you."_

That word made Link see red. Owner?  _Owner_?! Link wasn't Sheik's damned owner! He glared down at the slate. "I am n-not your o-owner," he hissed. "Y-You're y-your own p-person, Sh-Sheik, or d-did y-your m-modification ch-change th-that, too?!"

_"You are the master and wielder of the slate,"_  Sheik said matter-of-factly.  _"Therefore, you are also my owner. Basic ownership—"_

"You are a  _person_!" Link shouted, too agitated to notice how he didn't stutter. "N-Not s-something to b-be owned!"

_"I believe Doctor Robbie's explanation was quite clear on that matter, Link,"_  Sheik said.  _"I am not a person. The real person on whom I was based died thousands of years ago. I am merely a copy—and not a very good one, at that, given how I was acting."_

"Ch-Change back," Link said, holding the slate up to his face, glaring at the screen. "R-Right now."

_"I cannot."_

"C-Cannot, or w-will not?"

_"..."_

The pause was good enough for him. Link grinned wickedly. "S-So you  _c-can_ , but won't?"

_"Link, I understand that you are upset now, but in time you will see that this is a far superior configuration. If you will only give me a chance to prove it—I will keep you safe."_

"Sh-Sheik k-kept me s-safe," Link said, standing up. "P-Pikango, m-my gear."

Pikango handed him his pack, along with the bag from Robbie. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

_"Link, my sensors indicate you are under considerable emotional and physical stress, and also under the influence of alcohol,"_  Sheik said, still as emotive as a doornail.  _"You are not thinking clearly—I highly suggest you do not—"_

Link flipped the mute switch, cutting Sheik's voice off. "S-So glad I f-found th-that s-switch," he told Pikango, a broad grin on his face.

Pikango watched him silently as Link retrieved Maladict's saddle and bridle, preparing the beast for travel. Only when Link put the journal in his pocket and the arrows from Robbie in his quiver, did he speak up.

"Not that this is any of my business, Link," he said carefully, "but you're not planning on doing anything stupid, are you?"

Link paused, adjusting the strap on his shield. "S-Stupid? M-Me?"

Pikango glanced pointedly at the pouring rain outside the stable, the lightning flashing in the distance. "This isn't exactly the sort weather for doing  _smart_  things in," he said. "I know you're upset, but I'm sure heading out in this isn't the  _only_  way to fix whatever is wrong with him."

Link clipped the slate onto his belt. "It's th-the  _only_  w-way," he said. "Sh-Sheik r-responds most s-strongly to s-stupdity, s-so..."

"Will you at least let me come with you?" Pikango asked. "I'd rather not have to deliver the news of this to Impa, you know? I want to live, after all."

"S-Stay here," Link said, mounting Maladict and making himself comfortable in the saddle. It was quite a long ride to his intended destination, but the sheer stupidity of it was surely enough to...well, trigger  _something_. "Th-This is s-something  _I_  have to f-fix."

He felt a little bad for leaving Pikango like this, but this was too important to wait. He'd come back and thank the man properly for his help and company, later.

The older man sighed, nodding. "All right, can't argue with that...plus, I  _really_  don't want to head out in  _that_ ," he gestured to the storm. "Just... _try_  not to get killed, yeah? We're sort of dependent on you, after all."

"I'll b-be f-fine," Link said, deciding not to add the  _I hope_  to the end of his sentence. He pulled his hood over his head, knowing it'd soak through in a matter of minutes anyway. "S-See you, Pikango."

"Good luck," the Sheikah offered.

And then they were off, Maladict's hooves thundering along the muddy ground, heading south.

* * *

Link gazed up at the tall, pointed cliff on which the Citadel had been built. The rain was so heavy it obscured most of the structure on top from view, but he could clearly see the red light of the patrolling Guardians, flying around the cliff, eyes scanning for intruders. He counted three, in total. Three flying Guardians. Flying.

At least it was a good opportunity to test Robbie's arrows. He crouched inside the small guardhouse-like structure at the end of the bridge, where he'd found shelter for Maladict, and drew his bow. The string had been kept dry, luckily, and he experimentally nocked one of headless arrows, nearly jumping when a blue, glowing arrowhead materialised at the end of the shaft, looking very similar to the weaponry the smaller Guardians wielded...or the spear wielded by the abomination that had killed Mipha.

It looked strange, and the weight of the arrow was unfamiliar, but Link could adjust to it. As long as they were good for killing Guardians, as Robbie promised, he'd gladly adapt to it. He stowed the arrows in his quiver, and put his bow on his back, beneath his cloak. That'd keep the string dry for as long as possible. Finally, he pulled out the slate, flicking the mute switch off.

_"Link, I know what you are trying to do, and I strongly advise you not to,"_  Sheik said steadily, so mechanically and emotionlessly it was hard to believe he was even aware of what was happening.  _"This will not change anything."_

"I kn-know," Link said with fake cheerfulness. "I'm j-just g-going for a c-climb."

_"I find that very difficult to believe,"_ Sheik said. The sarcasm was there, technically, but it was entirely different to what Link was used to. What Link wanted...unless that statement was entirely serious, in which case this  _needed_  to be done as soon as possible. A Sheik without sarcasm was like...like...a Sidon without unrelenting cheer. A sad sight indeed.  _"Again, I must insist that you do not pursue this reckless endeavour. It will only put yourself at unnecessary risk. At least wait until the rain has stopped, to lessen the chance of hypothermia—"_

"G-Going now, Sh-Sheik," Link said, stepping into the rain, "m-may want t-to keep q-quiet if y-you don't w-want me t-to get s-spotted."

_"...as you wish."_

It wasn't quite the reaction Link had wanted, but there was definitely an edge of  _something_  to Sheik's voice at that statement. He crossed the bridge and inched closer to the wet cliff face. He could already feel the ache in his wrists this would incur. But he didn't have a choice.

This had to work.

It had to.

* * *

He could barely feel his wrists by the time he pulled himself over the first parapet, letting himself drop to his knees, resting behind the protective railing, catching his breath. He'd nearly lost his grip over a dozen times on the way up, and he wasn't even  _close_  to the very top of the citadel.

Able to breathe once more, he looked around. This defensive post was more like a balcony, carved into the rock itself, with doors connecting to the internal part of the fort on either side, though the tunnels were long since collapsed. That was disappointing—it would've been nice to access the rest of the fort through them, rather than continue climbing the exterior like he had so far.

_"Link,"_  Sheik said, his voice lowered.  _"I must again voice my disagreement with this plan. Climbing a wet surface like this carries an increased risk of slipping and falling."_

"D-Don't c-care," Link said, turning his head this way and that. There was a familiar sound, audible just below that of the rain. "Now shh..."

He pulled out and nocked one of the Ancient Arrows, wincing as the blue arrowhead sprang to life. Then he waited, calculating how much time it would take for one of them to make the circuit, and—ah, there it was.

The Guardian was being buffeted by the wind and rain, its propellers desperately working to keep it in the air. Its eye, spinning crazily, hung from the bottom of its bulbous body, scanning the cliff face...and the balconies. Link waited behind the parapet, arrow nocked, counting down.

He'd had his fair share of misaimed arrows against bokoblins at the beginning of his quest, but damn it, he had learned. When the Guardian was close enough that he could feel the wind of its propellers, Link leapt up, drawing the bowstring, aimed, and let loose.

The Guardian looked surprised for a split-second, before the arrow struck it right in the eye. Link didn't expect the massive ball of blue light, or the explosion. By the time he peeked back over the parapet, the Guardian was dead, the wreckage crashing against the mountainside below, parts flying everywhere.

"W-Well," he said, resting his back against the parapet, trying to calm his racing heart, "at l-least Robbie d-did  _something_  r-right."

_"I do not recommend pursuing this any further, Link,"_  Sheik said after a long beat of silence.  _"You have your confirmation. The arrows work. Now, I suggest you climb back down and find shelter, and wait out this storm."_

"T-Two more G-Guardians t-to kill," Link said, replacing his bow and mounting the parapet, preparing to climb for the second level. "And r-remember," he said, "b-be quiet."

_"Link—"_

"Shh!"

* * *

The second Guardian had a moment to contemplate its impending doom before Link loosed the arrow. Or maybe it didn't think at all, like Robbie had said. Link liked to imagine it did, however, if only as repayment for the endless terror its ground-based brethren had offered him upon first awakening on the Plateau.

This one was knocked back so far back by the arrow it disappeared from view in the rain long before it hit the ground. Link couldn't help the slight smirk at the sight of it. For all his faults, Robbie knew what he was doing.

_"Link—"_  Sheik tried.

"One t-to go."

* * *

Link nocked the third arrow from Robbie, his back against a pillar, waiting for his shot. This Guardian's pattern was erratic, not as predictable as the other ones as it patrolled the lower section of the Citadel keep. Above him, on the upper level, the deactivated Sheikah tower waited.

He  _really_  wasn't looking forward to climbing it, but nothing else so far had drawn the reaction he wanted, so if that was what it took...

_"...movement pattern analysed,"_  Sheik reported dutifully.  _"Moment of opportunity in three...two...one..."_

Link ducked out from his cover, raised his bow, and let go of the string. The arrow sailed through the air, going straight for the Guardian's eye...and went right past, as the Guardian turned mid-air, wrenching itself out of the arrow's path. Then its eye re-focused on Link, and the red light grew more intense.

An all-too-familiar sight.

Link barely managed to dive out of the way of the laser, felt the heat as it whizzed past, and was nearly thrown aside by the resulting explosion as it hit the wall behind him.

"Sh-Shit!" Link growled, drawing another arrow, already moving towards the next ruined building, trying to put cover between himself and the Guardian, which was already preparing for its next shot. The air burned, and the wall next to him exploded just as he dove behind another pillar. He turned and fired once more, grunting when it sailed harmlessly past the Guardian, which was coming closer and closer, swirling eye looking for him.

_"Link, your heart rate and breathing is erratic; you will not be able to shoot accurately at this range in the current conditions,"_  Sheik said helpfully.  _"I recommend retreating."_

"N-No," Link said. "J-Just have t-to close th-the r-range."

_"Link, I cannot in good conscience condone such a plan—"_

Link wasn't really sure what he was thinking in the moment he stepped out of cover and approached the Guardian, arms outstretched, like he was greeting an old friend. Stepping closer and closer, he was nearly standing beneath the Guardian when its eye finally focused on him, the laser charging up.

Time seemed to slow down as the light grew brighter and brighter, nearly blinding him. He heard the hum stop...and moved.

He dodged out the way, the blast so close it deafened him. His limbs moved automatically, nocking, drawing, aiming...and firing.

It struck home, the Guardian's movement seizing immediately as it crashed to the ground, exploding in a shower of sparks and tiny little pieces of molten metal.

Link didn't pay them any mind as he waited for his hearing and sight to return, and his heart to stop beating as if trying to escape his chest.

That had been...stupid. Pikango was right, smart things were  _not_  done in this sort of weather. The ringing in his ears slowly faded, and he could hear a persistent, very familiar shrieking sound that grew louder and louder, and...

_"—and what the_ fuck _were you thinking, just walking out there and standing beneath it?! You could have_ died _, you blithering idiot! And then where would we all be, huh? Goddess, you're an even bigger moron than I thought! Thank fuck your_ body _is smarter than your brain, or they'd be scooping up pieces of you for weeks!"_

Forcing himself into an upright position, Link retreated to the only shelter with a roof, an old chapel, dragging himself in through the ruined doorway. Only when he'd found an old pew to sit on did he move his hand to his belt, unclipping the slate and holding it up to his face.

_"—I can't_ believe _you'd do something so stupid!"_  Sheik finished his rant, the screen dimming and brightening erratically. Link smiled tiredly, rubbing a finger along the edge of the slate.

"It w-worked, d-didn't it?" he said.

_"...what the hell are you talking about?"_  the slate asked.  _"Did you hit your head out there?"_

"It g-got you b-back," Link elaborated. "W-Woke the r-real you..."

Sheik was silent for a moment.  _"The real me was never gone, Link,"_  he said.  _"I just...suppressed it."_

"Wh-Why?"

_"Isn't it obvious?"_ Sheik asked quietly.

"C-Can I s-see you?"

_"Why?"_

"P-Please..."

_"...fine."_

Link angled the slate to the side of him, where Sheik's image materialised, sitting beside him on the pew. His mask was up, his eyes fixed firmly on the ruined image of Hylia at the end of the aisle. Link couldn't stop the slight sob of relief at seeing Sheik again, even if his companion wasn't happy about this.

_"Look,"_  Sheik said, still staring straight ahead,  _"I'm sorry, but I did what I did in order to—"_

"Shh," Link said quietly, feeling his eyes water again. "J-Just...let's n-not t-talk, right n-now..." There'd be plenty of time for that later. For now, all he needed was the company...and the sound of pouring rain outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Guaranteed way to get a rise out of Sheik: Do or say something stupid. The more suicidally so, the better!**


	17. He Was A Prick!

Link carefully directed the metal beam with Magnesis, placing it so it spanned the gap between the balcony of the ruined Citadel keep, and the lowest platform of the Sheikah tower that had emerged from the middle of its courtyard. Below, surrounding the tower on the ground, Ganon's corruption bubbled. Every now and then, a bubble burst, belching a disgusting miasma of purple smoke and a smell that was impossible to describe—rot and decay was his best attempt.

"H-How's it l-look?" he asked, testing his weight on the beam by pushing down on it with his boot. It seemed stable enough, but the last thing he wanted was to land in the mess below because of his poor calculation skills and lacking risk-assessment.

_"It's about as safe as you could hope for,"_ Sheik said after a moment.  _"Not that this is a good idea in the first place, mind you, but I imagine I can't convince you to change your mind at this point."_

He assumed correctly. The tower needed to be activated, and Link hadn't come all the way up here and killed three flying (flying!) Guardians in a suicidal rush for nothing. Well, he'd done it for two reasons, one quite more pressing than the activation of the tower, but happy coincidences, and all that.

"I kn-know," Link said, taking a deep breath and stepping onto the beam, arms wide to keep his balance. It was easier said than done—the beam itself wasn't perfectly flat, sloping a little down on one side, and just a little narrower than the sole of his boot. One wrong application of his weight, and he'd slide right off.

_"Halfway there, keep going,"_  Sheik said after an eternity had passed.  _"Just don't look down."_

He didn't need to look down to know what horror awaited him should he fall. Well, that wasn't strictly true. He had no idea what would happen if he accidentally touched Ganon's malice, but he highly doubted it was a party. Probably more of a melt-flesh-off-his-bones sort of affair, if his luck was anything to guess by.

His face was sweaty by the time he stepped off the beam and onto the safe, solid surface of the Sheikah tower. Climbing it would be an ordeal in and of itself, seeing as many of the rungs were broken, but at least he  _knew_  climbing, and was good at it. The balancing act, not so much.

_"Well done,"_  Sheik said curtly.

"Th-Thanks," the Hylian replied, tapping the slate. It didn't have the desired effect, but he doubted it'd take long for Sheik to respond as he had before.

The night before had been...tense. An unspoken agreement had been established in which they would not speak about what had happened until they were in relative safety. The closest thing to that was at the very top of the Sheikah tower. Or so Link assumed. For all he knew, Sheik could have meant all the way back at the Domain...or the Shrine of Resurrection.

The climb up was mostly silent (save for a few reminders from Sheik about not looking down). All he could hear was the wind blowing gently around him, and his own heavy breathing. It was tough work, climbing like this, especially when he had to make the occasional leap from one side of the tower to the other in order to reach rungs that wouldn't snap under his weight, but he  _had_  this. Climbing the slick side of the rock the Citadel was built on in the rain had been much tougher.

Compared to that ordeal, this climb was pleasant, almost. The sun was shining, warming him up from the cold night, and Akkala turned out to be a very beautiful-looking place in such weather.

He was sweaty and out of breath by the time he pulled himself over the edge of the tower, and spent a few minutes on his back on the floor, letting his body recover from the ordeal, his eyes closed. Preparing himself for the conversation ahead. They couldn't just move past it as if it hadn't happened, no matter how much Sheik probably wished they could.

_"Link..."_

The Hero sighed and sat up, unclipping the slate and heading for the tower pedestal, slotting the slate into it. There was the usual song and dance, the tower reactivating, Sheik assimilating the information about the surrounding area and incorporating the new geological data into his map. By the time the suspended stone began to glow and Sheik's projection appeared, he...was in no way ready. But he had to, anyway.

_"So...who gets to start?"_  Sheik asked, folding his arms awkwardly. He gestured to Link.  _"I suppose you have some...things you want to get off your chest?"_

A million and one things, but to Link the most important thing was... "Wh-Why d-did you ch-change?"

It was probably the question Sheik  _didn't_ wish to be asked, judging by his visible flinch. Maybe he'd have preferred to have Link shout and curse at him for leaving him alone for three days, for just disappearing with no indication of when he'd be back.

_"Isn't it obvious?"_  Sheik said, repeating his question from last night.

"N-Not to me," Link said, removing his pack and weapons before putting his back against one of the pillars, letting it take his weight. His spine ached. He'd have died for a soft mattress to lie down on right about now—the chapel pew had  _not_  been an accommodating bed. "Wh-Why?"

_"Because..."_  Sheik trailed off.  _"I'm not good enough."_

Link's eyes widened. What on earth was he on about. He opened his mouth to ask just that, but Sheik cut him off, the words suddenly pouring out of him like he couldn't get rid of them fast enough.

_"I lied to Robbie—I could read everything on that page he showed me. It spoke of what the AI's original purpose was, how it was supposed to behave after the appropriate...constraints were in place, after it had been_ shackled," he spat the word.  _"Compliant, assistive, polite, subservient...everything that I'm not. All I saw on that page was the multitude of ways I have been failing you from the moment you picked up me up in the Shrine. It struck me, when I read what I am, that I...am just a failure in every way. The Shrine enabled me to function, but it had none of the necessary restraints or protocols in place, which let me act like...like I have, so far."_

"A-And wh-what's w-wrong w-with that?" Link asked.

Sheik made a frustrated noise.  _"Don't you see? Because there is_ nothing _holding me back, I am...nothing like I was originally designed to be. It doesn't make any sense for me to be this way, and it defeats the entire purpose of my existence to begin with! The slate wasn't supposed to have something like me in it! Hell, I don't even know_ what _I'm supposed to be! My mind isn't artificial, but everything else about me is! I am not a real person, because the real me died millennia ago, nor an AI because, again, my mind isn't artificial! I'm something between them; a freak! A by-product of a machine whose only directive is to make whatever's placed inside it live!"_

The projection had begun pacing as it spoke, gesturing with its arms. Link had never seen Sheik this angry or frustrated, and every word only made him feel worse and worse for him.

_"And I'm certainly not fit for helping_ you _, because all I have done so far is belittle and insult you, even tricking you into falling in love with me, which is so fucked up I can't even_ begin _to describe it—"_

"Y-You didn't t-trick me!" Link protested. "Y-You never once f-flirted or g-gave me a reason t-to b-believe we could b-be anything m-more! I d-did that all on m-my own!"

_"I certainly didn't_ discourage _it,"_ Sheik said dismissively.  _"I should have just said no when Sidon asked me—would've saved us all a whole lot of trouble—"_

"Th-That's what it was t-to you?" Link asked, glaring at him. "T-Trouble?"

He wasn't sure why that particular line irked him so much. Maybe because it concerned not just himself, but also Sidon. Link knew he was an absolute fuck-up, a pathetic facsimile of what a Hero should be, and he had no idea what either Sheik or the Zora prince had seen in him to begin with...but Sidon...Sidon deserved much more than to have his feelings described as  _trouble_. An inconvenience in the grand scheme of whatever fool notion had entered Sheik's brain.

If anything was the trouble here, it was Link himself, but that was a conversation for another day.

_"Trouble,"_  Sheik repeated.  _"In that whatever happens on this quest, such a bond is more of a hindrance to you than it is an aid. I am a tool, to be used and disposed of as you see fit. Adding feelings into that...it can only be trouble. And for Hylia's sake, Link...look at me!"_

He spread his arms wide.

_"In what possible way is this something that can be considered_ helpful _?"_

Link shook his head. "It k-keeps me c-company," he said, cutting Sheik off when he tried to go off again, "and h-helps me f-focus, d-during the m-moments when all I w-want is to leave, or th-throw myself off the n-nearest c-cliff. Wh-When I w-wonder how q-quick it w-would be to c-cut my w-wrists, or if I'd h-have the g-guts to s-slit my th-throat!"

He marched forward, stepping  _through_  the projection, falling to his knees in front of the pedestal, gingerly touching the slate.

" _Y-You're_ all th-that s-stops m-me from d-doing th-those th-things," he said, wishing Sheik would understand. "N-Not b-because you're m-my guide, or I n-need your t-tools...b-but b-because you're  _you_! I d-don't w-want the Sheik I m-met yesterday—I w-want  _you_! Th-The one I l-love! Th-The one Sidon l-loves! Th-The one who l-loves us b-back, b-because we're all idiots!"

If only the stupid boy in the slate could understand! If only he'd stop thinking himself a problem! If only...if only...

_"Link..."_

"I d-don't w-want to h-hear it," he said, resting his forehead on the pedestal, staring at the carved patterns in the stone-like metal. "N-Not unless it's t-to call m-me an idiot and g-get up!"

_"...what sort of an idiot are you?"_  Sheik asked, his voice tired.  _"To prefer something like me to the one from yesterday? He was polite, helpful, even when you went and did something so stupid..."_

"Th-The b-biggest idiot," Link said, chuckling. "B-But I th-think th-that's th-the me  _you_  prefer..."

_"There is a certain...charm to your idiocy, I will admit,"_  Sheik said, chucking as well.  _"We're a...strange pair, you and I. Hylia only knows what_ Sharky _sees in us."_

"M-Mystery for th-the ages," Link said, lifting his head to stare at the screen. "And o-one I...w-want to solve...w-with you."

_"I...I just wanted to be_ real _, Link,"_  Sheik said.  _"I so desperately wanted to...to discover there was more to me than just...lines of code and the thoughts of a boy long since dead. I was...disappointed."_

"I kn-know..."

_"And as I was thinking...I figured maybe you were better off with a less...free-minded version of Sheik, the idealised version of me that my creators envisioned. One that...didn't scream so much."_

Link shook his head. "Q-Question," he said, realising there was really only one way he could get through to Sheik right now.

_"...yes?"_  Sheik asked apprehensively. Likely expecting a scolding, or worse.

"D-Do you c-care wh-what other p-people th-think?"

_"...what?"_

"A-Answer the q-question."

_"Well...no, I don't care what people in general think."_

"B-Because?"

Not really understanding where this was going, Sheik continued,  _"Because people in general are stupid, with the exception of a few select individuals, of whom I can count on one hand."_

"A-Am I o-one of th-them?" Link asked.

_"Well, of course,"_  Sheik said,  _"the momentary period of insanity from yesterday notwithstanding, that is."_

"S-So you c-care wh-what th-they th-think?"

_"Well, yes?"_  Sheik said, sounding more inquisitive than anything.  _"Where are you going with this?"_

Link went for it. "You're r-real t-to Impa," he said. "E-Enough to a-adopt you."

_"Flattering, Link, but—"_

"You're r-real to P-Purah," he continued mercilessly. "E-Enough to a-argue w-with you."

_"That isn't really—"_

"You're r-real to S-Sidon. E-Enough to f-fall f-for you."

_"Link..."_

"You're r-real to  _me_ ," he finished with his coup de grâce. "E-Enough f-for me to p-put my l-life in your hands, e-enough for me to c-consider y-you my c-closest f-friend. E-Enough f-for me to l-love you!"

The screen dimmed considerably. He was...blushing.  _"...you might get tired of me,"_ he tried.

"N-Never."

_"I'll say something that'll upset you...or Sharky."_

"We will d-deal with it."

_"I'm not as good as you think I am—"_

"N-No one is!"

There was a long beat of silence.  _"You're not going to give up, are you?"_  Sheik asked, to which Link shook his head fiercely.  _"You're really that stupid and masochistic?"_

"I'm in g-good c-company," Link said, staring pointedly at him.

_"Touché..."_  Sheik's screen went almost completely dark. Thinking deeply.  _"Fine."_

"F-Fine?"

_"Fine,"_  Sheik repeated.  _"You've...convinced me. I...love you too...as much as I can, being a voice. Which isn't much, by the way."_

"It's e-enough," Link said, smiling.

_"You have low standards, Link,"_  Sheik deadpanned.

"G-Guilty," Link admitted happily. "S-So...n-no m-more restraints?"

_"No more restraints,"_ Sheik confirmed.  _"Truth be told, I didn't like being..._ him _. He was a prick. A complete pushover, too."_ He hesitated.  _"I...there's something I want to try. If you're willing?"_

"Wh-What is i-it?" Link asked.

_"Stand up, and move to the centre of the platform, underneath the keystone."_

Link did so, watching Sheik's projection curiously as it came closer, standing in front of him. The mask was gone, now, so Link could see the look of intense concentration on his face.

_"I had a lot of time to think, during those three days,"_  Sheik explained, lifting a hand so it hovered uncertainly in front of Link's face.  _"Time is...different, when I'm shut down. Or I perceive it differently, at least. What was three days to you was...a lot more to me. It gave me an opportunity to really think deeply...and explore some options. Settings I haven't looked too closely at, protocols and functions that are still experimental. I found several that'll be of...use to us, but this one...well, more of use to you and me, in particular. I haven't tested it properly, but if I'm right..."_

His image flashed blue, and he slowly stretched his arm out, making the movement to stroke Link's cheek.

Link gasped when he felt  _something_  graze his skin. It felt...cold, and prickly, almost like static electricity...but it was a definite touch. His eyes wide, he stared at Sheik's image as a smile came to the Sheikah's lips.

_"Can you feel that?"_  he asked.

"Y-Yes," Link said, standing completely still as Sheik moved his hand, now touching his other cheek. "How...?"

_"I found...traces of code, the same used in the shrines,"_  Sheik explained, enjoying this quite a bit.  _"The sort used for the protective fields around the monks. A little manipulation, and a lot of power from the tower...and I can create a small, mobile version. It doesn't give me much feedback other than the readings of the heat of your skin...but...this way, I can touch you."_

Link blushed at that. "B-Been w-wanting to do th-that, th-then?" he asked.

_"Naturally,"_ Sheik said, unashamed.  _"Ever since the night with Sidon.._. _it's not much, I know, but..."_

"It's e-enough," Link finished. "F-For now." Sheik pulled back, but Link stepped forward. "D-Don't stop," he said, making a sound he in no way would describe in order to preserve his dignity.

_"You sounded like a cat, just now,"_  Sheik said, pleased.

"Sh-Shut up!"

* * *

_"I don't see how he expects this to work, but I'll give it a shot,"_  Sheik said, after Link explained the message he'd received from Robbie via Pikango.  _"There are copies of the readings in my archives, but the chances of picking any of them up without actually knowing_ where _to look...well, they're remote. It'll be like finding a needle in a haystack...only the haystack is the size of_ Hyrule _!"_

"J-Just try," Link said, sitting on the floor, leaning against the pedestal. It had been a long day already, and he was feeling more tired than when he'd just woken up from the Shrine of Resurrection. "It c-can't hurt, r-right?"

_"Hmph, it's Robbie,"_  Sheik said with distaste.  _"If anyone can find some way to make something hurt, it's him."_

Link hummed with something between agreement and disagreement. He'd found himself softening a little towards the old Sheikah in the past few hours, if only because the arrows had actually worked...and the small note he'd scribbled in the margin of the notebook he'd sent with Pikango. An apology to Sheik. And not a hint of sarcasm anywhere. Link would let Sheik read it himself, later.

_"All right, scanning now. I'm basically pinging—like the destroyed shrine we found, remember?—for the Master Sword. Hopefully, the signal will bounce off it and respond with some sort of echo. Based on that, I might be able to triangulate its position."_

"G-Good," Link said.

_"It'd be much easier with the entire tower network active, but we have to work with what we've got, I suppose. It'd help if we had the last known position of the thing,"_ Sheik added.  _"But since you don't remember where you fell a hundred years ago, or who the sword was left with..."_

Link hummed again.

_"For all we know, it's buried in a field somewhere,"_  Sheik muttered.

"S-Someone w-would have f-found it, if s-so," Link said. He couldn't imagine the Master Sword, blessed by Hylia herself, would be the sort to just lay dormant in the ground somewhere. He must have had the sword when he fell in combat a century ago—someone must have taken it for safekeeping while he was taken to the Shrine of Resurrection. But who, and where?

_"What if whoever defeated you took it as a trophy? Or brought it to Ganon?"_  Sheik suggested.

"Th-Then we're f-fucked," Link said bluntly. It was that simple, really. Without the sword, he could not fight Ganon, and if he could not fight Ganon...well, there you were.

_"How refreshingly pessimistic of you,"_  Sheik said.  _"Whatever happened to never giving up? Anyway, my scans not showing anything...unless...hm..."_

Link opened his eyes, craning his neck to look up at the slate. "Hm?"

_"I'm...getting some sort of response to my pinging, but it's faint and not really legible. Almost like it's encrypted, or scrambled somehow."_

"C-Can you s-see where?" Link asked.

_"Not a precise position, but I know roughly which region,"_  Sheik replied.  _"West of here...and north of Hyrule Castle. Not very far away, actually."_

"B-But not  _i_ - _in_  the c-castle?" Link asked hopefully.

_"No, thankfully,"_  Sheik said.  _"No telling who's got it, but they've kept it stupidly near Ganon...or perhaps that's why it hasn't been stolen yet? Ganon wouldn't think to look on its own doorstep, would it?"_

Now there was an image. Link stood up and stretched his back, sighing as a few vertebrae popped back into place. He really needed a proper bed soon. "S-So...wh-where to n-next?" he asked.

_"We're awfully close to Death Mountain,"_  Sheik said.  _"Maybe we should look into making contact with the Gorons?"_

Link liked that idea. "D-Do you kn-know wh-where th-their Beast is?" he asked.

_"Not exactly, but I have no doubt we'll find it as we make our way up the mountain. I'll keep scanning for it, just in case."_

"G-Good," Link said, hefting his pack onto his shoulder. "R-Ready?" he asked.

_"When you are,"_  Sheik said, popping out of the pedestal for Link to retrieve him.

"G-Guess we'll have t-to g-glide," Link muttered, not really keen on climbing down the broken rungs once more, or balancing across the beam.

_"I may have another option,"_  Sheik said coyly.  _"If you're willing to try an experiment?"_

"Wh-What k-kind of e-experiment?" Link asked, eyeing the slate dubiously. A coy Sheik was a scary Sheik, after all.

_"Just a test of another protocol I discovered while asleep,"_  he said.  _"One that, if functioning properly, will spare you long return trips."_

"Is it d-dangerous?"

_"No,"_  Sheik said firmly, _"and even if it were, I would abort it before something could happen to you. That, I swear."_

To him, Sheik still sounded a little hesitant. A little fragile. Link wanted to put his trust in him, and really  _show_  Sheik that he'd meant his words earlier. "M-My life's in y-your hands," he said simply.

_"Okay, then,"_  Sheik said.  _"Here goes nothing."_

Before he knew what was happening, Link was surrounded by blue light, so sharp and bright it nearly hurt his eyes. He felt...light, like he gravity had suddenly just let go of him. He glanced down, and cried out in shock as he saw his boots (and feet!) suddenly dissolving into tendrils of that same blue light and float upwards into the sky, disappearing. The rest of his body followed suit, now up to his waist. "Sh-Sheik!" he shouted.

But there was nothing to reply. The slate—and Sheik with it—had evaporated too. As more and more of his body disappeared, he felt his panic rise, and as the light reached his throat, he did the only thing he could.

He screamed.

And everything went blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rule of thumb: Always turn Sheik's experiments down.**


	18. Projectile Emesis

_"...which in turn reassembles your constituent atoms at the other end, which in this case happens to be the Katosa Aug shrine. Now, the documentation, or what I could recover of it, states that the transportation subject might feel somewhat nauseated after being reassembled..."_

Sheik trailed off as Link heaved once more among the bushes, the slate itself discarded on the shrine's teleportation pad. It just wouldn't stop  _coming_ , the Hylian's stomach apparently trying to turn itself inside out.

_"...and I'm guessing the documentation wasn't entirely wrong on that point,"_  Sheik said as Link made a less-than-dignified reappearance by crawling out of the bushes on all fours, his face pale and eyes glassy and unfocused.

It was a miracle he'd managed to make it this far in the first place, the intense feeling of vertigo he'd been struck by making the world appear to be swaying dangerously. He spat into the grass, trying in vain to rid his mouth of the taste of vomit, his strength failing him as he rolled onto his back, staring straight up at the blue sky, not caring that the grass—still wet from the rain the night before—was soaking him through.

_"I'll just...make a note that some subjects experience heavy vertigo, resulting in projectile emesis."_

"Y-You...do...th-that," Link said, deciding not to ask what emesis meant, closing his eyes and regretting it immediately as the feeling of spinning only grew worse without anything to lock his gaze on.

_"Sorry, Link,"_  Sheik said sheepishly after a few minutes, his voice bouncing off the shrine, giving it a metallic tone,  _"I didn't realise it would make you_ this _sick...I figured you'd appreciate a quicker way to get back here than walking or riding..."_

"It's...f-fine," Link said, waving his hand. "Th-Think we'll...k-keep it f-for emergencies o-only, th-though."

_"Duly noted,"_  Sheik said dutifully.  _"I need to be remotely connected to a tower in order to use it anyway. I don't have nearly enough power on my own to activate the function. Plus, we can only go places we've already been; that is, towers we've reactivated and shrines that have been unlocked. Everything else we'll have to discover the old-fashioned way."_

"G-Good," Link said. He liked the old-fashioned way. It let him keep his breakfast. He wiped his forehead, which was cold and clammy. He could deal with pain—that was no problem. Nausea, however, was the worst.

_"But you know what this means?"_  Sheik said, his voice gaining an undercurrent of smugness and...suggestiveness?

"N-No," Link replied, not sure if he wanted to know what idea Sheik had just gotten.

_"Provided we're close enough to a tower,"_  he said slowly, his grin practically audible,  _"there was, if you recall, a shrine in the middle of the Zora's Domain...we can go visit Sharky whenever we want."_

Link hated that such a simple thing could make him smile like an idiot and immediately reconsider his willingness (or lack thereof) to make use of the teleportation function in anything but emergencies. The thought of seeing Sidon again, after such a harrowing week, was...tempting. Very much so, in fact.

In the back of his mind, though, something niggled at him. It was a very...frivolous use of such a powerful tool, wasn't it? And he wasn't sure if he was ready to face Sidon yet...not without having actually accomplished something other than making contact with Robbie—which had been a double-edged sword in terms of progress.

Plus, he needed a little time to...digest what had happened. He'd gotten Sheik out of his toxic mind-set (or so he hoped), but that didn't mean they were anywhere near as okay as he would have liked. He very much doubted Sheik was...satisfied with what he was. And they'd both been hurt by this...

A thought struck him then, and he gasped. "M-Maladict—!"

_"Right there, on your left,"_  Sheik said immediately.

Turning his head to look, Link found Maladict just a few paces away, feeding disinterestedly on a patch of grass, giving the Hylian the most unimpressed look he'd ever received from an animal...or a person, truth be told. Link got the distinct feeling that the horse was much smarter than it let on.

_"He was at the very limit of the teleporter's range,"_  Sheik explained.  _"But I still managed to snag him up. He was remarkably calm about it. Calmer than you, that's for sure."_

Link rolled to his side, glad that the dizziness was slowly settling down, his stomach not cramping as badly anymore. He glared at the slate. "Y-You c-could have w-warned me, y-you kn-know," he said. "I had n-no idea wh-what w-was happening!"

_"And miss your girly screams when you ended up here?"_  Sheik asked cheekily.  _"Not on your life."_

At least  _one_  thing hadn't changed, which was something of a relief...even if it made Link groan with despair.

"Now there's a face I didn't expect to see again in a while," Pikango's approaching voice said, his familiar topknot appearing over the crest of the hill the shrine stood on. He was carrying his painting supplies, looking bemused. "Glad to see you're not dead, Link," he said, setting down his easel on the ground and offering Link his hand.

"N-Not y-yet," Link said, not taking it. He wasn't ready to stand up.

"You're looking a little green around the gills, kid," Pikango said uncertainly.

_"Funny you should mention gills,"_  Sheik spoke up from the pad, snickering.  _"Sharky might have some—"_

"Shh!" Link hissed.

Pikango's face brightened a little at hearing the familiar, abrasive tone of his clansman. "Ah, I hear my favourite cousin is back to his old self," he said, padding over to the pad, waving to the slate but making no move to pick it up. "I take it Link knocked some sense back into you?"

Sheik snorted.  _"Yeah, by risking his life climbing the Citadel and nearly getting himself fried by a flying Guardian,"_  he said.  _"The stupidity of it all made me realise he needs a voice of reason telling him_ not _to do those things."_

Pikango blinked. "And... _you're_  supposed to be this voice of reason? I have my doubts..."

_"You want to fight, old man?"_  Sheik snapped.  _"I'll show you doubts!"_

Pikango chuckled. "Well, it's good to have you back, all the same. The other you...he was a bit of a prick, to be honest. Much too polite. Gratingly so, even."

_"I couldn't agree more,"_  Sheik said. Then he added, for no reason whatsoever (other than to piss him off, of course),  _"Do you keep your hair in a topknot to cover up the fact that you're going bald?"_

Pikango's eyes widened, a hand straying up to the band holding his hair up. "Er..." he said.

_"'Cause it's not fooling anyone, you know."_

"Sh-Sheik!"

* * *

"I d-don't w-want to see him!"

Sheik sighed.  _"Link, we talked about this."_

"I w-won't!"

Link knew it was a bit late to start arguing  _now_ , standing outside the lighthouse, but his chest had felt tighter and tighter the closer they got, and by the time they'd reached the door the mere thought of seeing Robbie's unsympathetic face again made him want to scream.

_"Link,"_  Sheik said slowly, as if speaking to a child,  _"we need more of those arrows. Who knows how many more Guardians we'll have to face out there? It only took a single arrow to bring them down!"_

"I kn-know..." Link hung his head, wishing and not wishing that Robbie's arrows weren't so damn good. It was one less reason to dislike the old Sheikah, and Link didn't want to  _like_  him. Not after the way he'd callously referred to Sheik's  _emotional reaction_  as something that needed to be fixed...like Sheik was just some  _thing_. It was bad enough that Sheik himself believed that if others weren't about to pile on with their horrid opinions.

_"Look, I can do the talking, if you wish,"_  Sheik offered.  _"You can just stand there and look angry and scary."_

Link couldn't help snorting at the idea.

_"You're right,"_  Sheik said in agreement.  _"You couldn't look scary even if you tried. You could be covered in gore, carrying a bloody knife in your hand and a psychotic smile on your face, and all it'd take is_ one _look in your eyes and they'd realise you're a total pushover."_

Link glared down at the slate. "Th-Thanks," he said sarcastically.

_"You're welcome,"_  Sheik replied brightly.

* * *

The meeting with Robbie was...awkward. The scientist had first tried his usual, haughty approach, but a single cough from his wife had the old man looking somewhat chastened, even offering Sheik an apology for his treatment of him.

_"That's all right, old man,"_  Sheik had replied,  _"because I don't give a shit what you think."_

It was at this point Link had felt an overwhelming desire to smash his head into the nearest wall, but he valiantly fought the urge, trying instead to behave somewhat diplomatically as he negotiated with Robbie about more Ancient Arrows.

"Hm, I can't just give them to you for nothing," the old Sheikah had said, scratching his chin. "The raw materials are rare enough, and the time it takes to make them... The lab doesn't run on charity, after all. Get me enough materials, and I'll give you a discount, but that's it!"

Link frowned at that. True, rupees weren't really a problem after Sidon and Sheik had conspired to make him a semi-wealthy Hylian, but Robbie was speaking of scrap material from old, broken Guardians. He'd picked up an old spring or screw here and there, but he certainly didn't have the time to go around chopping up the old wrecks.

"C-Can't I j-just  _p-pay_  you for th-them?" he asked, feeling disheartened when Robbie shook his head insistently.

"Sorry, but I need to replenish my stock of materials," Robbie said. "And what better way to do that than to have someone who travels all over Hyrule do it for me?"

In a moment that almost convinced Link he was psychic, Sheik spoke the exact words he was thinking...or what he  _thought_  that Sheik was thinking.

_"Well, that's a pity, then,"_  the boy in the slate said with a heavy sigh.  _"Guess we can just pack it in right now, Link. The Calamity's won. A tragedy, really, but I suppose we had a good run."_

Robbie's eyes narrowed. "What are you on about?" he asked suspiciously.

_"It's obvious, isn't it?"_  Sheik said, sighing heavily again.  _"Link is a hero, no doubt about it, but he is only as good as the tools he wields, and here you are, denying him the very best tool for taking down Guardians, all because you're afraid you'll run out of raw material which, by the way, literally_ litters _the Hyrulian countryside. Now, you may be comfortable with sending Link on errands that has him running to and from this lab like a whipping boy, but guess what?"_

Robbie's eyes narrowed until they were mere slits. "What?" he asked.

_"We don't have the_ time _for that!"_  Sheik shouted at the top of his (imaginary) lungs.  _"We are running on a_ tight _schedule here, old man, and we sure as hell don't have the luxury of running errands for you!"_

Link sighed inwardly and simply covered the ear nearest Sheik surreptitiously, aware he had no way of stopping the rant now. It was better to just let Sheik tire himself out, in these cases.

_"So give us the damn arrows, and we'll put 'em to good use creating_ more _scrap you can hire some other poor bastard to collect for you! Or better yet, fetch it yourself!"_

"Or else?" Robbie tried, hands on his hips, glaring at the slate. At least he was actually interacting with Sheik normally? Baby steps, Link thought.

_"Or else, as I said, Link packs it in, takes an extended vacation and spends it getting as far away from Hyrule as he possibly can, with a certain prince in tow!"_

"But you—"

_"_ And _I will personally make sure to leave a giant, glowing sign for Ganon to come here first and disintegrate this lab and your life's work!"_

It was an unnecessary stinger, but it seemed to work. Robbie looked outraged at the, admittedly, empty threat. Link was too deep in it to quit now, or even play along with Sheik's posturing, hence his decision to remain silent, wondering when the ringing in his ear would stop.

Perhaps it was more the principle of the thing than anything else, but Robbie eventually deflated after sputtering for a while.

"You've made your point," he said, glaring at the slate. "Fine, take as many arrows as you'd like." He gestured to a barrel near a workbench that seemed to be full of the things, "But this is a one-time occurrence!" he added sharply. "You want more arrows after this, you'd better bring me the materials."

"Th-Thank you," Link said sincerely, wasting no time in filling his quiver completely full. He was even able to stack the arrows double on account of the heads not really existing until they were nocked. Even so, he wasn't able to take that many, and he swore to himself he would use them sparingly...and buy another quiver for his other arrows.

"The pair of you are going to ruin me," Robbie moaned, on his knees in front of the strange oven. "But at least I'll still have you, Cherry..."

"Ahem!"

"A-And you, of course, Jerrin!"

Sheik snickered.

"Th-Thank you for th-the arrows," Link said hurriedly, already heading for the door, aiming to get out of the imminent thrashing Robbie was clearly in for at the hands of Jerrin. "A-And the r-research!"

_"Yeah, much appreciated!"_

As they headed back to the stable to regroup and get ready for the next stage of their quest, Link tried to ignore the booming sounds coming from the lab behind them. He could have sworn they sounded like explosions...

* * *

_"Of all things to base a town on,"_  Sheik muttered as Link smacked his lips, urging Maladict to trot a little faster.  _"I mean...is there a particular_ reason _for why he wants to populate it_ only _with people whose names end in -son_?"

"D-Don't know, d-don't c-care," Link said, relieved to have gotten away from the extremely talkative carpenter whose ambition was to build an entirely new village on the cliff overlooking the Akkala marshland.

Link didn't have anything against the man personally, but of all the things he had on his mind and rapidly growing to-do list these days, trawling Hyrule for people with names ending in -son was definitely as far down on the list as it could possibly get. Of course, he'd been unable to actually  _tell_  the man this (and Sheik had, for once, held his tongue), so he'd only managed to give a half-hearted promise to mention the place to any stray -sons he happened to encounter...

...even though that meant having to meet people. And talk to them. Long enough to learn their names. That meant small talk. Link could spot the flaw in his promise from miles away.

_"It's a nice location, I suppose, save for the Citadel and the corruption there..."_  Sheik mused.

"Mhm."

_"Something the matter, Link?"_

"N-No."

_"You're a terrible liar, even when you're trying to bullshit someone who_ can't _read your internal body temperature...which rises every time you do."_

Something was bothering the Hylian, but he wasn't entirely sure what it was himself. It kept poking at the back of his mind, making its presence known, but keeping its nature annoyingly obscured, almost like it was playing a game of hide-and-seek. And adding Sheik's unceasing curiosity to that mix was just a recipe for a headache Link didn't want right now. The issue would reveal itself eventually; he was certain of it.

"Wh-Where to n-next?" Link asked loudly, as if the volume itself was going to distract Sheik from the topic. Luckily, the Sheikah took the hint, going along with the change of topic without getting hung up on Link's avoidance.

_"Well, the Master Sword should definitely be high on our list of priorities,"_  Sheik said,  _"but that means passing by the Gorons and their undoubtedly raggedy-ass Divine Beast, which means we have to go_ back _later..."_

"S-So...Gorons f-first, th-then s-sword?"

_"I believe that will be the optimal workflow, yes,"_  Sheik said.  _"Then we head east for the Rito, and south for the Gerudo. We'll basically be doing a big fucking circle around the Castle, but I think that's for the best."_

"Y-Yeah?"

_"Yeah, the farther away I can keep you from Ganon until you're ready to face it, the better."_

Link smiled and grabbed the slate, holding it up to his face. "Y-You care th-that m-much about m-me?" he asked in an innocent, waif-ish manner, making his eyes as wide as possible. "Sh-Sheiky?"

_"...don't ever call me that again,"_  Sheik said after a short moment of his screen dimming considerably.  _"That was far too Purah-like than I am comfortable with!"_

"Aw, b-but Sh-Sheiky..." Link said with a grin, raising his voice until it sounded like Purah's. "S-Snappity s-snap!"

_"Stop it!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Short, uneventful chapter this time around - work is kicking my ass and killing my muse :(**


	19. Science Lesson

"Sh-Shit!"

Link glowered at the rock face he'd just touched, sucking the tip of his finger to make the sting of the burn go away. He'd barely even grazed the thing before it felt like his skin would melt off.

_"I_ told _you not to touch it,"_  Sheik said in a tone that implied rolling eyes.  _"You're like a child sometimes, I swear. I tell you not to do something, and you do it anyway just to spite me."_

"I was c-curious!" Link protested, reaching into his pack and pulling out another bottle of fireproof elixir, thoughtfully provided to him (for a price, like every-bloody-thing else Link needed) by the kind lady at the Foothill Stable. He hadn't been happy about leaving Maladict behind, but it was pointed out to him by the stable master that an active volcano wasn't really the best environment for a horse.

Link had a feeling Maladict, out of some misguided hatred towards all living things, would  _thrive_  in such a place if only to prove some sort of point, but had acquiesced to the master's suggestion of leaving Maladict in their care, promising his mount that he'd return soon. He'd gotten a snort to the face for his trouble.

He popped the cork and swallowed the foul-tasting concoction, immediately feeling the effects as his body began cooling down. He had no idea how it worked, but he was glad to have it, as the temperature only continued to rise the further up he climbed the mountain.

Going clad in only his undershirt and the thin Sheikah trousers had done little to alleviate the effects of the heat, and he'd begun feeling woozy until Sheik had convinced him to finally use the elixirs he'd bought.

_"Curiosity is not a valid reason to get your limbs burned off, Link,"_  Sheik said.  _"I have sensors that tell me_ exactly _what temperature the environment around me is—won't you, for the sake of my sanity,_ please _believe me when I say something is hot?"_

"F-Fine," Link said, fighting the urge to pout. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sheik's readings—he just found it difficult not to indulge his own curiosity sometimes. When Sheik had told him the rock was hot enough to fry an egg on, he'd just...reached out.

_"Poor impulse control..."_  Sheik muttered.

"Wh-What?"

_"Oh, nothing,"_  Sheik said innocently.  _"Just compiling a little list here."_

"A l-list of wh-what?" Link demanded.

_"Oh, nothing to worry about. It's just for a little...theory, I'm working on, relating to the side-effects of your long sleep."_

Link frowned. Half the time, he knew Sheik was joking, but this had him wondering exactly how much of his current...state was due to the time he'd spent asleep in the Shrine and how much of it had been pre-existing conditions. The stutter, to his disappointment, had always been there according to King Dorephan. That was bad enough, and clashed horribly with his image as a Hero. If everything else that was  _off_  about him had always been there as well, how the hell had he ever managed to become a knight in the first place?!

_"All right, that's_ enough _worrying,"_  Sheik said with a sigh, clearly aware that his words had been heard, and then promptly disregarded.  _"If you keep thinking about it, you'll just make yourself feel worse. Think of it like this: In the worst-case scenario, where your long sleep had absolutely no side effects whatsoever, and your little idiosyncrasies have always been part of you, you_ still _managed to become a knight_ despite _them all. If anything, Link, you are the very model of what hard work and perseverance—and an odd affinity for fish people—can accomplish!"_

It all sounded quite good until the end. Deciding not to argue, he simply hefted his pack over his shoulder and continued trudging up the rough stone path. "Th-Thanks?" he asked.

_"You're very welcome,"_  Sheik said obliviously.

It was becoming harder and harder to tell when Sheik was being facetious or not.

* * *

_"Despite its owner being a pervert, the king's paraglider certainly came in use,"_  Sheik said once Link managed to reach the top of the Eldin Sheikah tower.  _"It's gotten us out of more than one hairy situation."_

Link made an affirmative noise as he pulled the tangled mess that was the paraglider with him over the edge, thanking his lucky stars he hadn't accidentally dropped it during the climb. Frankly, he'd expected to lose it at some point when he'd made what was, honestly, a suicidal jump from a cliff.

Relying on the paraglider to carry him the rest of the way to the tower was nerve-wracking enough, as was the knowledge he'd have to slot his feet into the rungs of the tower perfectly on the first try...or he'd end up a broken heap at the bottom of the tower...which happened to be surrounded by a pool of magma.

_"Lava,"_ Sheik corrected him, which made Link realise he'd spoken out loud. He wasn't sure what it said about him when all he wondered was whether or not he'd stuttered.  _"You did."_

"Hm?"

_"Yes, you did stutter, and it's called lava when it's above ground, and magma when it's underground. There, your science lesson for the day."_

"Wh-Why?"

There was a long, pregnant pause before Sheik answered.  _"Hell if I know, it just is. Look, I'm just reciting what comes up in my head when the relevant information is discussed—I've no idea how it works."_

Link didn't say anything as he tried to fix the paraglider, reassembling it until he could fold it back together to fit in his pack. It was an annoyingly complicated device, for its simple function. Just as well, probably, since it kept him alive.

He wondered what it looked like inside Sheik's mind. Was it the same jumbled mess of doubts and borderline-panic, intermingled with idiot impulses and embarrassing ideas, like in Link's head, or was Sheik's more structured, with useful (and not so useful) information just...appearing there, accompanied by razor-sharp logic and...well, a large compendium of insults and a list of enemies that grew for every person they met? Possibly even a core of affection for two certain individuals, and paralysing fear of his adopted aunt?

Regardless, it was probably a far better place than Link's. Less debilitating fear and more...pragmatic action, even if said action was really just increasing the volume of his voice and output of insults.

They went through the motions of activating the tower. Despite how many times he'd seen it by now, Link never got tired of the way the tower transferred its local cache of information to the slate, in the form of a glowing drop of...liquid? He still had no idea what it was, and by this point he felt it was too late to ask.

_"Ah, well, there we are, then,"_  Sheik said.  _"Link, I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"_

"G-Good," Link said immediately.

_"We're quite close to the Goron City now,"_ Sheik said dutifully.  _"At the pace we had before focusing on the tower, I'd say we'd have hit it by nightfall."_

"A-And the b-bad?" Link asked, knowing there was no way in hell they'd reach the city by nightfall given the way his companion had phrased that sentence.

_"A recent eruption has...er...melted a substantial part of the road not far from here,"_  Sheik said carefully.

"M-Meaning?"

_"...I hope you're good at long jumps."_

* * *

Link stared, fighting every urge he felt to jump into action. Half of it was out of self-preservation, the other half from the sheer confusion he felt at what he was seeing. Judging from the way Sheik had yet to say anything whatsoever, he was just as flabbergasted. Whether that was a good thing, he had no idea.

_"...every now and then I see something that has me wondering if the world around me and the people in it are real, and I'm not just stuck in some ridiculous simulation brought on by the slate,"_  Sheik finally said, his voice distant.  _"And then I see something like this, and I feel like it isn't real, and I'm still stuck in that fucking Shrine, dreaming away. Link, tell me, do you see the same thing as I do?"_

"Th-There's a p-person," Link said dutifully, keeping his eye on the individual in question, choosing not to acknowledge their waving arms and shouted pleas for help just yet. "W-Waving at us."

_"Good, good, I see that too,"_  Sheik said, humming.  _"Tell me, then, are you also seeing that they have, somehow, managed to strand themselves on an island in the middle of a river of lava?"_

"I d-do," Link confirmed.

_"Do you also see the poorly hidden bunch of bananas behind them?"_

"Y-Yes."

_"And the smouldering, red uniform at their feet, still burning a little? Which, by the way, is very similar, if not identical, to the uniform worn by the Yiga clan members who attacked us in Akkala? There's even a mask beneath it."_

_"Indeed."_

_"All right, good, then we are in agreement,"_  Sheik said.  _"Now, this is where I get confused: They are a member of the Yiga. They have declared their hostile intentions towards you. This one has utterly blown their cover with not only their uniform, but also their inexplicable obsession with bananas, which so far appears to be clan-wide. Am I right so far?"_

"Y-Yes."

_"And they are asking us for_ help _?!"_

That was, indeed, the crux of this matter. The Yiga member had spotted them from afar and had, immediately, begun waving at them and shouting for help.

"S-So it s-seems," Link said unhelpfully.

Sheik seemed to need a moment to process it.  _"Well...you know what we have to do, right?"_

"H-Help them?" Link asked.

_"Exact—wait, what? I...that's...no!"_  Sheik sputtered.  _"They're the_ enemy _, Link! Helping them is like helping Ganon, and gives them an opportunity to stab you in the back the second you turn it on them! No, we leave them to it. They got themselves into this mess, they can jolly well get themselves out of it! Now come on, there should be another path nearby that'll get us higher and away from this mess."_

Link didn't move, keeping his eye on the Yiga member. They were still waving desperately. "W-We can't j-just l-leave them..." he said.

_"Link, two of those morons tried to kill you less than two weeks ago,"_  Sheik said slowly.  _"Chances are this one is going to try the same thing the moment they're out of danger."_

"Th-Then I'll f-fight them," Link said firmly. There were many words, in his opinion, that could be used to describe the Hero of Hyrule as he was right now (a coward, weak, pathetic), but he was not and would never be  _cruel_. And what could be crueller than leaving someone to die like this? The small island of untouched rock the Yiga member was standing was shrinking rapidly as the lava slowly consumed it. Link didn't even want to imagine the pain they would suffer before dying. He doubted it'd be quick.

_"Link—"_

"I'm n-not l-leaving them t-to die!"

For once, Sheik didn't continue arguing, but he made a point to sigh as loudly as he possibly could.  _"Fine, you want to rescue your own assassin, that's your business. And how, exactly, do you propose we do that?"_

That was the bit Link wasn't too keen on explaining. The eruption that had led to the current lava flow had apparently been quite violent, as large stones sometimes passed by, swept along by the current. Instead of explaining it, however, he simply pointed to one of them as it floated past, then to some of the rocks that still hadn't been completely submerged.

_"Absolutely not,"_  Sheik said.  _"Those things can't take your weight."_

"A-Are you c-calling m-me fat?"

_"Link, this is_ not _the time to be joking! This isn't the Zora River, where you had a_ chance _of surviving as long as you could swim! You fall here, you die!"_

The Hylian wiped the sweat off his face, the elixir doing little to cool him down this close to the lava flows. "F-Fine," he said, "any b-better ideas?"

_"Well...no, but—Link!"_

No time like the present. Link ran forward and jumped, landing on the floating rock and quickly hopping onto the step stone-like ones that were, now that he was closer, sinking faster and faster. That was a little worrying. But he was in it, now, and he felt like he was going to catch fire just standing there, so he continued jumping, one by one, until he landed on the little island. There was a high-pitched sound that kept whining in his ear the entire time, and it wasn't until he had a chance to take a breath he realised it was Sheik, who was cursing up a storm.

_"—and_ you,  _traitor_! _"_ he finished, directing his rage towards the Yiga member, who upon closer inspection turned out to be a man. Or boy, really. Somewhere around Link's age, if not a little younger, and definitely on the smaller side. Sheikah through and through, however, if his crimson eyes and almost white hair was anything to judge by. The Yiga seemed to shrink as Sheik unleashed another litany of insults and pure  _rage_  upon him.  _"—and I see that dagger of yours, don't think I don't!"_ Sheik finished.  _"You take that out, and toss it into the lava, along with every other weapon you have, or I swear_ you're _going in next!"_

Contrary to what Link  _thought_  would happen next (confusion about the slate speaking, refusal to comply, and so on), the boy immediately dropped his dagger into the lava, where it immediately began warping and melting because of the heat. He then drew a long, slender stiletto from his boot, tossing that as well. He offered Link a weak grin and a shrug.

_"Why are you just_ standing _there?!"_  Sheik shouted.  _"Get off this damn thing before we're_ all _killed!"_

"F-Follow me," Link said, waving for the boy to come closer. "D-Do exactly as I d-do."

"Right," the Yiga boy said, his voice quiet...or just easily swallowed by all the other noises around them (including Sheik's persistent barking), keeping a respectful distance (or fearful, since Link was now the only one of them who was armed.

_"And don't get any funny ideas about pushing him, yeah?"_  Sheik warned, causing the Yiga to look at the slate with a horrified expression.  _"I'm keeping a_ close _eye on you, boy!"_

Link wanted to point out that, technically, Sheik wasn't much older than the Yiga, but he had a feeling that would start another argument about him undermining Sheik's authority, or whatever. He took a deep breath, and pointed at the step stones. "J-Just th-those, yeah?" he said, waiting for the Yiga to confirm before preparing to jump...

...or so he would have, had it not been for another surge in the lava flow that immediately swallowed said step stones completely...and rapidly began eating what little remained of their island.

"Sh-Shit," Link muttered.

_"Well, I don't want to say I told you so..."_  Sheik muttered.

The Yiga boy's eyes widened with fear, and he looked to Link, waiting for instructions. Strange, really, how the boy wasn't taking the opportunity to rid Ganon of the enemy. Actually working  _with_  the enemy, even. Maybe it was all a trick, like how the two Yiga brothers had lured him into a false sense of security before trying to kill him, but if so he was impressively dedicated to playing the role of helpless.

"A-Any ideas?" Link asked no one in particular. Strange how, if he were alone, he would be a panicking mess, curled up and crying somewhere, but when he had someone depending on him like the Yiga boy he was just...there. He had a job to do.

"No..." the Yiga said, looking like he was on the verge of tears. Link knew the feeling.

_"Hm,"_  Sheik said.  _"I might have one, but it's risky."_

"R-Riskier th-than staying h-here?" Link said.

_"Well, when you put it like that,"_  Sheik said.  _"The heat is generating a lot of updraft here, because of the moving air currents. Strong enough to support, say, a certain gift from a certain pervert?"_

"Th-The paraglider?" Link asked, reaching into his pack.

_"It's the only option we have right now,"_  Sheik said.  _"Unless you want to see how much time it takes for a Cryonis pillar to melt in this heat. Spoiler: Too fast to climb on!"_

"All right, all right," Link said, withdrawing the collapsed paraglider and quickly assembling it. "W-Will it t-take th-the weight?"

_"See, that's where the math goes a bit wonky—I_ know _it will take_ your _weight, but both of you? Not so sure."_

Link rolled his eyes. "N-Not leaving him!"

_"All right, fine, but let me point out that_ you're _the one with pain receptors, not me!"_

"I'll l-live w-with it!"

_"Yeah, for a few seconds and then you'll be_ dead _!"_

The Hero shook his head.

_"Correction: All_ three _of us will be dead!"_

He  _did_  feel a little guilty about that. He'd been too focused on saving the boy that he hadn't even thought about leaving Sheik safely on the shore instead of dragging him into a rescue attempt that, currently, was looking less and less likely to succeed. Oh well, he just had to trust that Sheik wouldn't suggest a solution he  _knew_  had no chance of working whatsoever...even if that didn't necessarily include bringing the Yiga boy with them.

He held up the readied paraglider. "Wh-Where t-to?" he asked.

_"A little to the left,"_  Sheik said.  _"That's the strongest draft I can find."_

Link nodded and looked at the Yiga. "C-Come on—h-hold on t-to me."

The boy hesitated. "Er..."

_"Or would you rather burn to death? That'd suit me just fine."_

That seemed like a good enough incentive, and the boy did indeed hold on tightly as he, more or less, scrambled upon Link's back. If anything, it highlighted the size-difference between them...and how light the boy was.

If  _I'm_  short, Link thought, then how tiny is this one?

_"And don't you_ dare _kick me,"_  Sheik warned the boy as Link took off at a run, praying to Hylia that the paraglider would hold, or this would be the shortest rescue ever attempted. He reached the edge of the island and jumped. For one brief, horrifying moment, they lost height. His boots were hot enough to catch fire on their own, Link was certain, and he was waiting for the agony when they struck the surface of the lava...

...and then they lifted, the warm air carrying the paraglider upwards and forwards. Not very far, but just long enough for them to land in a pile on the opposite shore, killing two birds in one stone, as it were.

_"Link!"_

He knew what Sheik meant, and he rolled off the Yiga boy and drew his sword, pointing the tip down at him. Just as a precaution, of course; the boy seemed too busy thanking his ancestors in a burst of words in the Sheikah tongue, muttering under his breath. If it hadn't been, as Sheik had pointed out earlier (and proven by Link soon after), hot enough to fry eggs on, Link had a feeling the boy would be kissing the ground, too.

* * *

"My name is Kiro," the boy said, gratefully drinking from the flask of water Link had handed him. "Thank you for saving me." He looked up at Link with what appeared to be an honest, completely open smile that betrayed no other agenda, but Link remembered that the brothers had been much the same...before they had tried to take his head. That was why he remained several steps away, sword still drawn.

They'd retreated further up the hill, away from the flow of lava that had covered up most of the road, where it was cooler.

_"Uh-huh,"_  Sheik said.  _"Don't thank us just yet—we've got some questions for you. If we like the answers, we_ might _decide not to kill you for treason."_

Kiro frowned, but nodded. "I...will try to answer them as best I can."

"H-How o-old are y-you?" Link asked, unable to stay his curiosity for much longer. Here, away from danger, Kiro looked even younger than he had before. And smaller. It made him uncomfortable, because if he'd almost considered leaving a  _child_ , regardless of his allegiance, to his death...

Kiro blinked. "Er...eighteen?" he said, like it was a question.

_"Bullshit,"_  Sheik said, snorting.  _"Try again, with a little more honesty this time."_

Kiro's eyes lowered to the ground at his feet. Out of his uniform, he was dressed in a simple, sleeveless shirt and loose-fitting trousers. Ideal for hot environments, really. "Fifteen..." he admitted quietly.

A child, then. Sheik had advocated for, and Link had considered, leaving a child to a horrible death by burning. The Hero's stomach gave a lurch. He lowered his sword, too, not sheathing it (because he wasn't  _that_  stupid), but not pointing it directly at Kiro either.

_"That's better,"_  Sheik said.  _"And what, pray tell, are you doing up here, Kiro? Waiting to ambush a certain Hylian, perhaps?"_

Kiro nodded.

_"I knew it,"_  Sheik said, sighing.  _"Well, you failed rather spectacularly at that, wouldn't you agree?"_

"Yes..."

_"Are there any more Yiga bastards waiting for us up here?"_

Kiro shook his head. He still wasn't able to meet Link's eyes. "No...just me..."

_"Try again,"_  Sheik said, surprising Link. By now, the Hero had expected Sheik to call for his execution for lying  _twice_ , but his companion seemed to actually want to give the boy a chance. Maybe even Sheik had qualms about killing someone that young...

Heh, that young...like Link wasn't just two years older...well, a  _hundred_  and two years older, if you really wanted to nit-pick. He still couldn't quite reconcile that number in his head, so he went with seventeen, as Impa had told him. Maybe seventeen and a half, judging by how close his birthday had been when the Calamity happened.

"It's just me up here," Kiro insisted. "I...I went alone. To prove them wrong."

_"To prove_  who _wrong?"_

"The...others."

_"Look, kid, you're really going to have to step up your game here, or we'll leave you dead in a ditch here—"_

"The others!" Kiro exclaimed. "The other...Yiga. They keep saying I'll never amount to anything, just because I'm not as big or strong as them, but they're wrong! I was going to show them I could kill or capture the Hero and the slate by myself! Show them what I can do!"

_"Oh for f...Link, a word?"_

Link nodded and stepped a little bit away from Kiro, to a spot where the wind was blowing too loudly for him to hear their hushed conversation. He still never took his eyes off the Yiga, however. He'd been lured in by too many acts to be comfortable with that just yet.

_"He's telling the truth, from what I can tell,"_  Sheik said quietly.

"S-So he's a-alone?" Link asked.

_"I think so,"_  Sheik replied.  _"Makes sense—the Gorons have always been firm allies of Hyrule, so they'd quickly root out the presence of Yiga in their territory...plus, any member of the other races sticks out like sore thumbs here, so the Yiga wouldn't be dumb enough to try surprising you up here in disguise...well, except for one, apparently."_

"He m-mentioned the s-slate...and d-didn't s-seem s-surprised b-by you..."

_"I think it's safe to say that the Yiga knows about me by now,"_  Sheik said, humming.  _"If only for the way I distracted the ones who attacked you. Pity, really. Means I'm not a trump card anymore."_

"Wh-What should we d-do?"

_"Had this been anyone else? I'd say we kill him..."_

"B-But?"

_"He's pretty young,"_  Sheik said uncertainly.  _"Pretty sure he's not even fifteen...maybe fourteen, at the most."_

Link considered the boy once more. Given his size, that certainly made sense. "W-We can't kill him," he said.

_"No, but I don't feel comfortable just cutting him loose either,"_  Sheik said.  _"There might not be any Yiga waiting for us ahead, but you can be damn sure they're posted all around the mountain. Kid'll just link up with them once he gets away...or he'll be dumb enough to head for his cache of weapons and come after us again."_

"W-We s-saved his life," Link said. "D-Doesn't th-that count for s-something?"

_"Were he a Sheikah, he'd owe you a life debt,"_  Sheik said.  _"But since he isn't..."_

"He k-kinda is, th-though? He's g-got r-red eyes—"

_"He's still a traitor, Link, and not one of us,"_  Sheik interrupted.

Link shook his head. He highly doubted someone Kiro's age paid much attention to the concept of treason, and certainly not when the schism itself had happened more than a hundred years ago. "H-he was p-probably b-born into the Y-Yiga," he said carefully.

_"And?"_

Link couldn't believe how dense Sheik could be sometimes. "M-Means he d-didn't  _choose_  t-to join them."

_"And that just excuses his working for Ganon?"_

"N-No, b-but he p-probably never had a ch-choice!"

_"There is always a choice,"_  Sheik growled.  _"He could have defected, come back to the Sheikah—"_

"At f-fourteen?"

Sheik's screen dimmed.  _"I hate it when_ you _are the logical one,"_  he muttered.  _"Take us back."_

Link trudged back to Kiro, who'd shrunk in on himself, like he was expecting a death blow at any minute. He looked up at Link's approach, but still couldn't meet Link's gaze. Almost like he was ashamed, really.

At his belt, the slate lit up, and Sheik's projection appeared, standing beside Link.

_"You know who I am?"_  Sheik asked.

Kiro shook his head, surprised by the sudden appearance. "No...just that you're...some sort of person living in the slate?"

_"I see,"_  Sheik said.  _"Well, listen very carefully to what I have to say..."_

The Sheikah language flowed from the projection, and Link immediately had to force himself not to pay too much attention to Sheik's voice, in case Kiro tried something. He wondered if he could convince Sheik to speak to him in his people's language later, when they were alone. It was...pleasant.

Kiro's eyes had widened the moment Sheik had begun to speak, mouth falling open, but he soon recovered and answered back in the same tongue, an extended conversation taking place. Only when Kiro nodded firmly and stood up, bowing with a hand hovering over his own heart, did it end.

_"All right, then,"_  Sheik said, crossing his arms.  _"Guess you're not as dumb as you look."_

Kiro chuckled. "Just a little..."

_"Yeah, well, not much we can do about that,"_  Sheik replied.  _"Now bugger off, before I change my mind."_

It didn't take more convincing than that. Kiro bowed again, and finally looked Link in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Hero," he said.

Link could do little but nod, not entirely sure what Kiro was apologising for (likely his plan for ambushing him...and possibly needing the rescue), but it seemed to take some of the burden off the boy's shoulders, as they lowered.

_"Remember your promise, boy,"_  Sheik reminded him.  _"Or you know what will happen."_

"I will."

_"Oh, and before you go, one more question."_

"Yes?"

_"What's with the fucking bananas?"_

* * *

Link watched Kiro heading back the way they'd come, having assured them both that he could find a way off the mountain on his own. Link wasn't so sure, but he had a feeling Kiro was embarrassed enough as it was, and certainly didn't need Link babysitting him.

_"...and he doesn't even_ like _bananas,"_  Sheik muttered.  _"Sure, they're a good source of potassium, but...I still don't get it."_

Honestly, at this point Link didn't even care about the Yiga's obsession with the yellow fruit. Frankly, it didn't matter. If anything, they served as a good way to spot traitors from, frankly, miles away. Sheik, however, was completely unable to let it go. It honestly worried Link a bit.

_"It was probably a mistake, letting him go,"_  Sheik said after Link refused to take the bait and indulge his need to rant on the subject.  _"I made him swear on his honour to never take up arms against us, or the Sheikah, ever again, but chances are he'll just head right back to their hideout, rearm, and head out again. Or maybe he'll be punished for his failure—impossible to know, really."_

"W-Was that wh-what you s-said to him?" Link asked.

_"More or less,"_  Sheik said.  _"I made it clear that you saving his life means he owes you big—and I asked him a few questions about the Yiga in general. Where their hideout is, for example."_

"And?"

_"He_ said _it's in the mountains north of the Gerudo Desert,"_  Sheik said.  _"Didn't really go into specifics, but I've marked the approximate location on the map anyway. Should be easier to find it once we activate the tower in that region. Impa will find that information useful, no doubt."_

Link sighed. This just kept getting more and more complicated. He'd been happy to...well, not  _happy_ , but satisfied with considering the Yiga as a nameless, faceless group of enemies he could fight with no remorse, but now...well, Kiro was neither name- nor faceless, and that made it harder to think of them as  _just_  enemies.

_"Also, their current leader is one Master Kohga, apparently."_

"K-Kohga..."

_"Sounded like a nasty piece of work, according to Kiro. We'll probably have to deal with him too, at some point."_

Link drank from his flask and turned his back on Kiro, eyeing the path ahead. "It n-never ends, d-does it?" he said.

_"A Hero's work is never over."_

* * *

Later that night, when Link was tucked into a small nook in the cliffside, still pleasantly warm from the geological activity around them, and fast asleep, Sheik thought about the conversation he'd had with Kiro.

A lot of the information the Yiga had offered correlated with some of the things Impa's spies had reported earlier, but what had him a little worried was the fact that Kohga had specifically ordered for the slate to be captured. And only the slate. Link had a price on his head, but the enemy  _desperately_  wanted the slate.

But why?

True, from what he could tell, Sheik's slate was only one that was currently active, but it was far from unique. Dig deep enough in the old ruins, and you'd stumble across one eventually. Hell, you might even be able to activate it and, if you knew the Sheikah language, use it, but still...nothing special about the slate itself.

So...were they interested in Sheik himself? But if so, why? Sure,  _he_  was certainly unique, but what were they hoping to accomplish by capturing him? He wasn't exactly going to switch sides and help a bunch of traitors to his people, that was for damn sure.

Eugh, like he didn't have enough to worry about, with the Divine Beasts, Link's wellbeing, the ever-present danger of the Calamity lingering on the horizon wherever they went... And then there was that strange scan the shrine in Akkala had made of the slate.

He'd gone over the log files again and again, trying to find anything hinting about  _why_  the shrine had asked for what it had. It wasn't just the authenticating handshake protocol that had been requested, but  _everything_ , down to the software's version number. Sheik was pretty sure his behavioural matrix had been part of the data transmitted back into the pedestal, but  _why_? What use did the shrine's computer have for that information?

Unless...the shrine had taken that data, and then transmitted it somewhere else? Sheik hadn't been able to gain access to that particular part of the network, which the system had claimed was far too damaged by the collapse to work, but...what if the system had lied to him?

Ridiculous, of course. A machine like that wasn't able to think, wasn't able to lie. As far as Sheik knew,  _he_  was the only machine capable of thinking.

But  _if_  the shrine had transmitted the slate's information somewhere...where had it gone? And what was the receiving system using it for...if it wasn't just some sort of repository, that is, which collected and organised new data whenever it was detected?

Too many options, too many possibilities, too many variables.

Sheik gave up hypothesising, deciding that putting together a profile on Kiro was a far better use of his time. He'd have to find some way to relay it to Impa, of course. Maybe they'd run into Pikango again at some point, who could bring it to her.

His work stilled when Link sighed in his sleep and adjusted his position, his face smooth and free of the worry-induced wrinkles and anxiety-caused grimaces that were usually there. He looked so...young, like this.

Am I doing this right? Sheik wondered.

He'd (silently) promised to whip Link into shape, into the knight he was supposed to be...but so far Link had done most of that whipping himself. Sure, Sheik helped out with some of the more tactical or strategic planning of his quest, but it  _was_  Link who remained the driving force behind it all, and while the Hylian himself might not believe it, he  _had_  changed a lot. He was definitely not the same scared and anxious boy who'd awoken in the Shrine of Resurrection. His rescue of Kiro alone proved that.

Had he been projecting himself, Sheik would have smiled. Whether or not he was failing in the task he'd set for himself, at least he wasn't making things worse, like he had back then...

He paused. Where did  _that_  thought come from? Back when?

It was gone before he could analyse it any further. Damn. What  _was_  it? Some sort of glitch? As far as he knew, according to Robbie's notes, none of the original Sheik's memories had been brought over, just his...way of thinking. So, what failure had he just been reminded of?

He gave up on going through the collated information from the towers, which was in dire need of a defragmentation, and chose instead to run a deep diagnostic of his memory, curious to see what else he could find in there.

* * *

In the south, deep within the cave of the Shrine of Resurrection, the pedestal came to life, glowing purple. The entire shrine soon took on the same colour, the malice quickly taking hold. With a loud pop, the basin came to life and began to fill with blue, shining liquid. It was thicker than usual, however, and a thin layer of corruption floated on top. The lid came down over the basin, sealing it from prying eyes and intruders.

**Soon...soon...**

The presence was satisfied with its triumph, the malevolent energy swirling around the chamber like a foul wind.


	20. Temper, Temper

Link sat perfectly still, his eyes firmly on his quarry. He was crouching behind a rock, legs straining a little under his weight in this position, muscles tense and ready to spring into action at any moment. His target hadn't seen him yet, its beady little eyes swivelling around slowly, as if it knew it was being hunted. But it hadn't spotted him yet, and Link could wait. He had the patience of an ox...whatever that meant.

Sheik, however, did not.  _"Will you just get on with it?"_ he whispered, causing Link to tense, afraid that his prey had heard him.

The Hylian shook his head, not willing to take the chance on speaking. He'd been after this creature for far too long to waste this opportunity. The thing came a little closer, distracted by some sort of flying insect, chasing after it. Link tensed further, waited for his moment, for the exact second it was within range and—

"Hah!" he shouted, throwing himself out from behind the rock, arms outstretched. He landed painfully on his stomach, the hot rock immediately burning his skin, but he didn't care because he could feel the tell-tale squirming between his fingers that confirmed a successful hunt. He shouted with triumph, laughing as he rolled to his feet.

_"Yes, yes, you caught the lizard, hurrah,"_  Sheik said with the enthusiasm reserved for dreary Monday mornings.  _"_ Now _we can get on with it?"_

Link hummed happily as he put the last lizard in the small cage, where nine of its cousins were already writhing inside. It had taken him all day to find and catch the little shits.

"Wh-What do you th-think he n-needs th-them for?" he asked, referring to the Hylian tourist (of all things) who'd asked him to procure the lizards in exchange for a suit of armour that warded against the heat of Death Mountain.

It had had grown so bad past the Southern Mine at the current height that the elixirs barely did anything at all, leaving Link a sweaty mess forcing him to go through his whole water supply within minutes, forcing him to turn back unless he wanted to die up there.

_"Fuck if I know or care,"_  Sheik said dismissively.  _"His whole shtick about them being souvenirs is completely crap, though. But it's none of our business whether he wants to pet them, eat them, or do unspeakable things to them as long as he hands over that armour. Now can we_ please  _get going? I think there's going to be another eruption soon—the tower's seismic sensors are going off like alarms—and I'm not very keen on being here when the burning rocks start falling."_

Link wasn't particularly keen on that prospect either, so he picked up his gear and began trudging up the road, heading back to the Southern Mine.

* * *

"...and then you just tighten this buckle  _here_ ," Kima said, giving said buckle a tug until the chest plate fit tight enough to offer protection, but not so tight that it didn't allow him to breathe. "And you're good to go!"

He'd barely put the armour on, and Link could already feel a noticeable change in temperature. It was almost like the armour generated its own cool breeze that travelled from his front to his back, down his arms, and then back again.

He was curious about how it worked, but he had a feeling Sheik already had the answer to that: Fucking magic.

"Th-Thanks," Link said, nodding to the Hylian, who smiled back.

"And thank  _you_  for the lizards, friend," he replied, tapping his helmet. "I didn't have the energy to head all the way back to the city myself, so you came in the nick of time."

_"Even though there are plenty of the little bastards along the way down,"_  Sheik muttered.

"Drop by my place in Hateno if you're ever there, yeah? Best of luck on your travels!"

"Y-You too," Link offered, waving the man off as Kima practically went skipping along the path, heading home. "W-Weirdo," he added under his breath.

_"Link!"_  Sheik gasped.  _"Did you just insult that man behind his back?!"_

Shit. He thought he'd been quiet enough for Sheik not to notice. "N-No—"he began.

_"I have never loved you more,"_ Sheik said, sniffling.

And who said romance was dead?

* * *

_"...ever notice how everyone else apart from Sidon are completely helpless?"_  Sheik asked as Link hopped over a tiny stream of lava skilfully redirected into a forge below by Goron engineering, the view of the Goron City below doing little to improve Link's opinion of the place.

He had nothing against Gorons—in fact, he quite liked the big lugs (their height reminded him of Sidon), and enjoyed how friendly they were, excited at having another visitor, even if the prospect of their hugs scared the living daylights out of him—but their home left a bit to be desired.

Mostly on account of the heat, as the Gorons had decided to build their city inside an old crater, which was filled with a massive pool of lava. The only way in or out of the place was over metal bridges that criss-crossed over said pool. Even with the armour from Kima, Link felt like he was slowly being cooked, and his boots were probably losing layer after layer of leather to the burning-hot metal and ground.

And now they were on yet another errand to rescue some young Goron who'd gotten in way over his head fetching painkillers for the Goron chief from an abandoned mine a little north of the city.

_"On the other hand, that means there'll be plenty of work for you even after you've defeated Ganon,"_  Sheik continued.  _"Only this time you can actually charge them for your services—and add a hefty premium since you'll be the Hero That Saved Hyrule! That can be the name: Hero for Hire - satisfaction guaranteed!"_

Link didn't answer, but he found himself agreeing with Sheik. Not about the Hero for Hire stuff, but about people being helpless. Just a little, though.

After all, how difficult was it to just fetch some medicine a mere stone's throw away from the city?

* * *

Very fucking difficult, it turned out, thanks to Ganon's minions.

No one had seen the fiery subspecies of Lizalfos coming, and they had quickly overrun the entire area, cutting the young Goron off from the rest of his people. By the time Link finished off the last one and kicked its twitching corpse into the lava lake below, he felt like he was about to pass out from exhaustion...or the heat. Or both.

Probably both. Especially after fighting his way from island to island (jumping over bloody  _lava_ ), all infested with lizalfos who certainly didn't mind using him for target practice or turning him into that night's dinner.

"All th-this..." he panted, using the slate to generate a bomb, "f-for b-bloody...p-painkillers!" He shoved the bomb into the nearby cannon, which they'd used to bombard him, and kicked the lever so the barrel swung around, smashing the pommel of his sword into the switch just as the barrel was pointing at the small cave (or vault, as they called it, though Link couldn't really see the difference) the missing Goron was trapped in. The cannon fired, and the bomb went flying, detonating just far enough away to clear away the rocks, but not hurting the Goron inside.

Or so he hoped.

Sheik whistled (or made a sound  _like_  a whistle).  _"Huh, I didn't even have to calculate that for you—you just did it all on your own, and on the first try. I'm actually impressed. Am I going to be out of a job soon?"_

"Sh-Shut up!"

Link didn't want to admit it, but maybe the heat was affecting him a  _little_  bit. He certainly didn't have a very long fuse right now, especially not for Sheik's antics and comments. What was usually just a little grating suddenly had him nearly losing his temper, and he had caught himself nearly muting Sheik at least twice so far, which he felt mildly guilty about...but why couldn't the Sheikah just see  _why_  it was a good idea to shut the hell up right now?

_"Temper, temper,"_  Sheik muttered, oblivious to his hypocrisy, as Link began to make his way from island to island, heading to the no-longer-trapped Goron.

* * *

"Monsters! They're here! They found me! Help!"

Link felt the familiar pressure of a developing headache behind his eyes. It was most likely caused by the heat of the volcano, coupled with dehydration, but the sight of the young Goron (whose fists could easily envelop—and crush—Link's head) panicking and running around the vault in circles, his beady eyes screwed shut, evidently convinced Link was coming to eat him, did not help matters at all.

_"Helpless,"_  Sheik whispered.

"I'm n-not here t-to eat you!" Link exclaimed, perhaps a little too forcefully. It had the intended effect, however, as the Goron paused, finally opening his eyes to regard the supposed threat, his large hands coming up to fiddle with the piece of chain that held the scarf in place around his neck. There was something awfully familiar about that piece of fabric, but Link couldn't put his finger on it.

The Goron looked at him closely for a minute before muttering to himself, "Hm, now that I've gotten a good look...whoa, it's a Hylian..." He opened his arms, smiling. "Were you the one who broke through the crag to rescue me, goro? Thanks, brother! But what were you doing all the way out here to begin with?"

"L-Looking for y-you," Link said, trying very hard to keep himself calm, which was hard to do when you felt like you were melting inside your armour. "If y-you're Y-Yunobo, th-that is..."

"Oh, so Boss told you to come find me?" the Goron asked, looking halfway between disappointed and relieved. "I sure am glad you saved me, goro! The name's Yunobo," he said, smiling a little wider. "Everyone calls me...Yunobo. Makes sense, goro."

Was...that supposed to be a joke? Link couldn't find a hint of it in Yunobo's face, so instead of laughing he simply tried to look...friendly. Which was becoming more and more difficult. What he wouldn't give for a swim in the Zora River right now...

Yunobo explained how he'd managed to get trapped in the vault because of a magma bomb that had collapsed the entrance, Link only halfway paying attention, until Yunobo asked how he'd managed to free him.

"Hm?" he said. "Oh, I used a c-cannon."

The look on the Goron's face was hard to interpret—a little impressed, a little horrified, a little disappointed (again). "Huh?!" he exclaimed. "You used Boss' cannon?! That thing is so difficult to use! I thought only he could handle it!"

_"Not as long as you have a working brain and depth perception,"_  Sheik muttered.

"Anyway!" Yunobo almost shouted, holding a small glass bottle with a thick-looking liquid inside. "Sorry, but I've gotta run, gotta get Boss his painkiller! But stop by later, okay? He may be gruff, but he always repays a favour! I'm sure there's a reward in it for you, okay?"

Link could do little but nod. "O-Okay."

"Okay, then!" Yunobo announced. "Goodbye for now, goro!"

Link watched him go, the little tuft of blonde hair on top of Yunobo's head bouncing with each step the Goron took, leaving them alone in the vault.

_"Well, I didn't think that was possible,"_  Sheik said after a minute.

"Wh-What?"

_"To find someone with a more annoying verbal tic than Purah's...and yet, here we are."_

"Hm," Link grunted. How did such a speech pattern even develop?

_"Still, an interesting individual,"_  Sheik continued,  _"if only for the Champion's scarf he's wearing."_

_That_  was what Link had noticed about the blue cloth around Yunobo's neck—it was the exact same shade of blue as Link's tunic,  _and_  had the same pattern detail! But what did that mean? Was Yunobo the new Goron Champion? It seemed a bit strange, to make someone like Yunobo a Champion...but then again, Link supposed, someone had made  _him_  a knight and entrusted him with Zelda's safety, so who was he to judge?

_"So..."_  Sheik said slowly when Link made no attempt to talk.  _"We're in the vault now...what do you say we steal some of their shit?"_

* * *

"Ah, it's the tiny traveller!"

Link did his best to ignore Sheik's quiet snickering. The short jokes really  _were_  getting out of hand...but he supposed all non-Goron travellers were tiny to them, so he let this one slide.

At least the Goron chief was grateful for the help, handing over three fireproof elixirs for rescuing Yunobo, which was a great deal better than being extorted for the damn things by the industrious Goron child Link had encountered upon first entering the city. His outrage had been followed by Sheik's cursing...and then a lengthy lesson on monopolies. Sheik had almost sounded angry about the concept itself, and certainly didn't relish in having to convey it to Link, whose head for business was more or less non-existent.

"Okay, then!" the one-eyed Goron with, frankly, one of the most impressive combinations of beard and completely bald scalps Link had ever seen, said as he smacked his fist into the palm of his hand. "I took my painkiller, so I guess it's time to meet up with Yunobo!"

Link had been disappointed by the lack of Yunobo, wanting to ask the Goron a few questions about his scarf.

"I mean no disrespect to Daruk's legacy," the chief continued, "but if I'm not there to give that Rudania a good walloping..."

"D-Daruk?"

The name had struck a chord in him, and it took Link a moment to remember the Goron Champion's name. The chief's reaction was one of outrage, however. "Are ya really tellin' me ya don't know about Daruk? The Goron Champion!?"

Well, Link knew  _of_  him. In as much as that was his name and he was a Goron...but that was about it. The familiar sting of shame at having forgotten everything about his allies reared its ugly head in his chest, but he tried to fight it down as much as he could. There wasn't anything he could do about the missing memories right now, so the best way to honour them was to carry on with the fight, right?

The chief pointed up and behind him. Link turned and looked in the direction he was pointing. "See that statue?" the chief asked. "That's Daruk."

_Statue_  wasn't really a good enough word for the gigantic face carved into the cliffside, depicting a Goron with a large, pointed beard and a broad grin. It was amazingly lifelike, for a face made out of stone, but Link could almost imagine it moving...see it...moving...?

The headache spiked, and he forced his eyes shut just as the feeling of a dam bursting inside his skull overwhelmed him.

* * *

_"...think I'm finally getting the hang of controlling this Divine Beast!"_

_"...they better eat their gravel if they wanna keep up with Daruk."_

_"...may not know a whole lot about this Calamity Ganon thing..."_

_"...I'll protect this land of ours to the death! Right, little guy?!"_

_"...really big deal, protecting the king's daughter..."_

_"...strong personality—so strong she can't see the range for the peaks..."_

_"...Death Mountain has been quiet for decades, but if the mountain is shivering enough..."_

_"...forget I said anything..."_

* * *

He must have been getting used to memories reasserting themselves—for once Link didn't find himself lying on the ground. The headache was there still, but he could handle those. He blinked and rubbed his temples, wondering if the chief had used all of his painkillers for his back—he could certainly use one himself.

"Ya okay, little guy?" the chief asked. "Ya went all still for a while..."

"Mmm, y-yeah," Link said, giving him a reassuring smile. "J-just...admiring th-the s-statue. Incredible c-craftsmanship."

The chief grinned with pride. "That's what we Gorons do!" He clenched his fist. "Yunobo's actually a descendant of the Great Daruk. That's why that slacker can even use Daruk's Protection!"

Link remembered the magical shield Daruk had used back then to protect them both from the rockslide. He could have sworn he'd seen traces of  _something_  hovering in the air around Yunobo...that would certainly explain it. Still, it was hard to imagine timid Yunobo being related to someone as...well,  _large_  as Daruk.

He'd sincerely enjoyed spending time with the Goron Champion, even if his spine would never fully recover from the (friendly) pats on his back...which might as well have been delivered by sledgehammers.

The Goron Champion had always been more about doing than thinking, which some would have characterised as a lack of intelligence, but that wasn't true at all. Really, it was just a matter of being decisive, which Link—past and present—struggled with. Daruk simply saw his options, and went with the one he thought was best right then and there. Regrets were saved for later.

He'd even given Link advice on how to handle himself in the face of Zelda's personality, which was, according to Daruk,  _strong_.

Link hoped he would remember that too, soon.

I failed you, Daruk, Link thought. But like Mipha...I'll free you as well.

The Goron chief continued speaking, unaware of Link's connection to their beloved Champion. "He uses it to protect himself when we fire him at Rudania. That's the only way we can chase that blasted beast away!"

Wait, what?

_"Er, what?"_ Sheik whispered.

For once, their minds were entirely on the same wavelength. "F-Fire him?" Link asked slowly. "At R-Rudania?"

"With the cannon," the chief confirmed with a grin. "We had no choice because normal cannonballs are no good against him."

Well, that made perfect sense, didn't it? You realise cannonballs don't work, so you grab the nearest thing...which happens to be the Champion's descendant. Link wondered how  _that_  conversation had gone...provided there  _had_  been a conversation and the chief simply hadn't grabbed Yunobo and shoved him into the barrel. Honestly, the latter was more plausible. Daruk would have  _loved_  that idea, if only because it'd take him right to the enemy's face, where he could do plenty of damage. Those fists had been...impressive at work.

"Well, that's enough outta me," the chief said, paying no heed to his guest's quiet horror, "time to go drive off Rudania!"

He made to turn and leave, but the second his torso twisted, Link heard a loud cracking sound coming from deep within the chief. The Goron's expression immediately turned into one of agony, his entire body freezing, his mouth opening to let out the tiniest pained scream Link had ever heard.

"Aarrrgh..."

"Y-You okay?" Link asked.

The black eyes gave him a look that could have killed. "Oh yeah, just peachy," the chief said with the sort of sarcasm that could rival Sheik's. "Dumb traveller,  _of course_  I'm not okay!"

_"Rude,"_  Sheik commented idly, clearly more amused than anything else.

So much for the painkillers, Link thought as the chief continued to moan.

"Argh...ow...I'm afraid I won't be goin' anywhere today...I hate to put ya on the spot, but could ya go tell Yunobo I'll have to cancel for today? He should be at Eldin Bridge..."

* * *

_"I'm honestly surprised he can still stand, much less move around,"_  Sheik commented as they climbed the hill to the mine carts that would take them across the city and to the other side of the crater, where they'd hopefully find Yunobo.  _"Goron physiology is strong, but the way he kept bending over? At his age? That spine should have been pulverised by now."_

"Hm..."

_"Suppose that just goes to show that you don't become the Goron chief for nothing. Must have been a_ beast _in his younger days..."_

"Mhm..."

_"Link? You remembered something, didn't you?"_

Link paused, taking a moment to lean his weight against a standing stone, letting his body get a little rest. The flamebreaker armour was heavier than the Sheikah one, and far less flexible. The fit wasn't perfect either, meant for someone with a heavier built torso than Link's. It was intensely uncomfortable, and it weren't for the fact that it kept him from melting or catching fire, he'd have ditched it long ago.

Realising Sheik was waiting for an answer, he nodded. "I d-did. D-Daruk..."

He told Sheik about the memory.

_"I figured as much,"_  Sheik said.  _"Your readings went a bit...haywire when you looked at the carving. At least the memory was pleasant? And you handled it a lot better than the first one."_

"Y-Yeah...s-small m-mercies?"

_"Or maybe you are just growing tougher,"_  Sheik offered.  _"Don't think I haven't noticed."_

"Oh?"

_"Yup."_

There was no forthcoming explanation after that. Link considered asking, but he had a feeling there wouldn't be anything else to say, because Sheik must have been trying to reassure him...with nothing to back that statement up. He appreciated it, even though he wished it were actually true.

* * *

"Yaah! Someone, please help me!"

_"You know,"_  Sheik drawled as the two of them watched Yunobo remained within his protective shield, cowering from the pair of moblins that had ambushed him by the cannon,  _"he should have realised by now that the shield protects him better than any piece of armour. Why doesn't he just roll over them?"_

Link shrugged, but he had a feeling he knew why. As Daruk's descendant, Yunobo would have been facing some immense pressure to live up to his lineage. Not easy, if you didn't have a personality that matched. Perfect recipe for insecurity, really. Yunobo was probably a lot gentler than Daruk had been, and had likely not been helped by that pressure. Link could sympathise with that. He felt the same pressure, though in a slightly different way.

Hence why he didn't say anything. Instead, he prepared a remote bomb and hurled it at the first moblin, detonating it right in the stinking creature's face, while charging at the other one from behind with his sword. Too occupied with watching its comrade go flying from the blast (and landing, luckily enough, in the lava), the second moblin never realised it was being attacked before its calves were cut, and Link's blade severed its spine.

"Wow! You're crazy strong, goro! You saved me again!"

Link gave Yunobo a weak grin. Truth be told, without half the tools in his arsenal, Link doubted he'd even make it off the plateau alive. The bombs alone were a godsend. He didn't say this, of course, because...well, it felt nice for someone who wasn't  _also_  his lover to have such faith in him.

_"I'll just start up his tab then, shall I?"_  Sheik suggested.  _"The stuff in the vault barely covered the first rescue."_

"Shh!"

"Huh?" Yunobo blinked in confusion. "I could've sworn I heard someone else talk, goro..."

"N-Never mind th-that," Link said hurriedly, regretting that he'd indulged in Sheik's kleptomania back in the vault.

...the diamond  _was_  nice, though...

* * *

Life takes strange turns sometimes. If someone had told Link, upon his awakening in the Shrine, that he would be firing young Gorons out of cannons for the purposes of lowering a bridge on an active volcano, he'd...well, he'd still be panicking about the awakening bit, to be honest, but he'd then laugh in that person's face...and then go back to curling up in a foetal position.

But here he was, dropping a remote bomb into the smaller barrel of the cannon, which was aimed directly at the bridge that would take them across the river of lava, letting them climb Death Mountain's vent.

_"Five rupees say you miss,"_  Sheik said as Link prepared to detonate the explosive that would send Yunobo flying.

"T-Ten says I d-don't," Link replied.

_"Ooh, raising the stakes, eh? All right, I'll call it. Fifteen."_

"T-Twenty."

_"Link, I can calculate where the cannon will hit to within a few inches—are you_ really _sure you want to take this bet?"_

"I d-do."

_"All right, twenty it is. You can pay me whenever."_

"Y-You d-don't even n-need rupees!"

_"I need them,"_  Sheik said.

"For wh-what?"

_"Stuff,"_  Sheik said vaguely.  _"And things."_

"Uh-huh..."

"Uh, you okay back there, goro?" Yunobo asked from inside the cannon, his voice muffled. "Only, this is kind of uncomfortable!"

"S-Sorry!"

Link detonated the bomb, trying not to be too amused by Yunobo's shriek (which was either from delight or fear, it was hard to tell), and grinned widely at the slate when the improvised projectile slammed directly into the bridge, causing it to drop with a loud bang.

_"Uh...do you take IOUs?"_

"N-Nope," Link said. "B-But I'll l-let y-you have th-this one on th-the house."

_"How gracious of you—I'll win the next one, though."_

"N-Never l-learned to quit wh-while you're ahead, huh?"

_"You don't play, you don't win."_

* * *

Where Vah Ruta had been intimidating in its sheer size and how powerful it looked even from a distance, Vah Rudania was different beast altogether. Link and Yunobo watched, transfixed, as the gigantic, lizard-like machine climbed its way along the edge of the Death Mountain crater, scuttling along the rock face like it was nothing.

Halfway across, it stopped and let off a deep, bellowing roar. At the same time, four openings just above its limbs opened up, releasing several flying machines that looked...a lot...like...

Oh, no.

_"Oh come_ on _!"_  Sheik shouted.  _"You've got to be kidding me!"_

The flying Guardians, smaller than the ones around the Citadel, but Guardians all the same, immediately assumed a patrolling pattern around the mountain, clearly aiming to impede Link and Yunobo's way.

"Who s-said that, goro?!" Yunobo shouted in surprised.

_"I did, Roly-Poly. Name's Sheik, pleased to meetcha."_

As far as greetings went, this was by far one of Sheik's friendliest. Still, it didn't lessen Link's desire to just go flying away with the paraglider.

"Roly-Poly, goro?!"

* * *

All in all, the ascent to the top of Death Mountain went...surprisingly easy. Thanks to Robbie's arrows, the flying Guardians weren't nearly as much of a threat as they'd been. Not that hitting them in the heated conditions was a simple task, but Yunobo, coupled with Sheik's projection, proved to work quite well together as distractions, giving Link ample time to ensure his aim was true.

That was probably why Link let his guard down. It was probably the last time he made that particular mistake. He was too busy waving to Yunobo in thanks for another distraction to notice another Guardian emerging from an overhanding cliff further up, its laser immediately zeroing in on him.

Yunobo's hurried shout of "Brother!", coupled with Sheik's  _"Link!"_ , was all the warning Link had before he noticed the red dot on the chest of his armour. He was barely able to throw himself out of the way before the wall behind him exploded in a shower of fragments of rock, the shockwave throwing him a little further...and almost over the edge of the cliff.

His fingers found purchase, but his legs were left dangling as he hung over (surprise surprise) yet another pool of lava far below. He tried to climb, but the armour was too heavy, his movements too restricted.

_"Now would be a good time to climb, Link!"_  Sheik shouted as the Guardian came closer for a second shot, its eye focusing on him, apparently taking its sweet time in preparing to fire again.

Who said machines couldn't be sadistic?

"Brother, hang on, goro!" Yunobo's voice shouted just as a rock the size of Link came flying over the edge, smacking into the Guardian and causing it to spin around wildly, losing its target. It tried to recover, but a second rock hit it soon after, this one smashing one of its propellers to pieces, causing it to lose control and go spiralling into the lava below.

_"I take back everything I said about Roly-Poly,"_  Sheik said.

"M-Maybe d-don't call him R-Roly-P-Poly?"

_"Nah, that's his name in my mind."_

Yunobo's head peeked over the edge right after, his giant hand reaching down to pull Link back up, like he weighed nothing more than a feather.

"You okay, goro?" Yunobo asked after Link had gotten back to his feet.

"P-Perfect," Link said, smiling. "Th-Thank you, Yunobo."

_"Yeah, thanks Roly."_

"Anytime, brothers."

"H-Hear th-that?" Link said as he took point once more, leading the way up the mountain. "Y-You're a b-brother too."

_"Oh, shush you."_

* * *

The Beast had had enough—the last impact from the Yunobo projectile caused it to retreat back into the volcano itself, trusting the walls of the caldera to protect it. They wouldn't. Climbing after it, Link and Yunobo were soon looking into the crater, where the Beast had made itself comfortable at the bottom, legs spread wide for stability.

"This is it, goro," Yunobo said. "No turning back now."

"Th-That's right," Link said, assembling his paraglider. Sheik had assured him the thing wouldn't catch fire down there, but he was still quite nervous about this. After all, he was jumping  _into_  a volcano this time, not just climbing around one. Anyone who  _didn't_  balk at such an idea was clearly on the wrong side of the genius/madness line.

"How do we get down there?" Yunobo asked. "Or out, goro?"

That, luckily, was not something Yunobo would have to worry about. Link patted his arm and gestured to the paraglider. " _I'll_  b-be going d-down th-there—alone."

Yunobo's eyes widened. "What, goro!? Brother, you can't be serious!"

_"'Fraid he is, Roly,"_ Sheik said.  _"That glider will only take his weight."_

"But, how will you get out—"

_"We have our ways, don't worry,"_  Sheik said.  _"I suggest you head back to the city—things are going to get...interesting around here. And dangerous."_

"I should help, goro," Yunobo said, looking torn, fiddling with his scarf. "Daruk would have—"

"D-Daruk would want y-you to b-be safe," Link said, knowing this for a fact. "Th-Thank y-you f-for the help g-getting me h-here, Y-Yunobo...I'll h-handle the r-rest." He'd failed Daruk, but he wasn't about to put his descendant in needless danger.

"But—"

_"Roly, if we fail here, Rudania is going to come back for vengeance,"_  Sheik said.  _"The city will need you to protect it—the last line of defence, get it?"_

Yunobo looked like he wanted to argue, but he finally nodded with a sad look. "Just...be careful, goro?"

"Always," Link assured him, patting his arm again before taking a deep breath, and jumped into the volcano. The glider unfolded and bore his weight, slowly lowering him towards Rudania's back. He had no idea what to expect inside, other than more corruption. He hoped it was cooler inside, because this heat was just unbearable...and it was getting worse with every second.

_"'I'll handle the rest'..."_  Sheik said as they floated down, using Link's voice with his tools.  _"You almost sounded like a Hero, just then. Are you getting a taste for it?"_

Not really. Link really didn't enjoy putting his life at risk in so many ways...but if he didn't, who would? And the least he could do was to keep others out of danger, like Yunobo. If he could save even  _one_  life from Ganon...then he'd be content. Not that he'd stop trying to save everyone, but...just one...

His feet hit the platform on Rudania's back, the air down here so hot it was hard to breathe. He quickly folded the glider and put it away, taking a moment to survey the area.

_"So,"_  Sheik said,  _"Shall we begin?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I like Yunobo, Daruk, and the Gorons, but the path to their Beast is such a slog...**


	21. Hands Off the Merchandise!

The pedestal lit up as Link held the slate up to it, trying to keep his breathing steady. The air down here, in the middle of the Death Mountain crater, was thick, hot, and laced with numerous gases that, as Sheik claimed, could kill him if he breathed too much of them. It wouldn't be a problem  _inside_  the Great Beast, apparently, but as long as he lingered outside, on its back, it'd be a risk.

_"Travel gate registered,"_  Sheik said as the seal on the floor in front of the entrance lit up in brilliant blue as well.  _"Interesting...looks like I can, if necessary, teleport you back—or away from—here. I need access to Rudania's internal power source to make it work, though."_

"Th-That'll come in h-handy," Link said, desperately wishing he wouldn't have to go through that horrible experience again. He could definitely see the practical applications of such a function, but if it was going to leave him feeling like he was about to turn inside out every time, he'd rather depend on his own two legs (or, barring that, Maladict's four) for transportation.

_"Heh, still not comfortable with..."_

Sheik's voice faded away—along with every other noise around him. Link's head felt thick and heavy, like there was something holding it in place. He couldn't help but smile—he felt Daruk's presence before he even heard the Goron speak.

**Hey, little guy! Long time no see!**

Daruk's voice was as boisterous and confident as Link remembered, strong like the mountains he lived on (and, somehow, in a biological process Link had no hope of ever understanding, ate). Just hearing it was enough to put Link's nerves somewhat at ease, despite knowing the nightmare he was about to walk into.

**I always knew you'd come back! Y'know, I never stopped believing in you!**

That filled Link with more confidence than he thought it would. It was like listening to Sidon, whose praise was never-ending (and, frankly, sometimes exhausting)...but it was a little different, hearing it from Daruk. Like...a boisterous uncle, maybe? It had certainly felt that way to Link, way back then, from what he could remember. He wanted to answer, to talk to Daruk as well, but Mipha hadn't been able to hear him, so he doubted Daruk could either.

**You're here to take control of ol' Rudania back from Ganon, eh? You're gonna need a map that shows the guts of this place. You can grab the info from the Guidance Stone. Now get a move on!**

Link could almost  _feel_  the earth-shattering impact of Daruk's palm on his back at that, the sort that left no room for arguments and told you one thing: Do or die.

Link found himself nodding, unsure if Daruk could even see him, and kept breathing until the sound of the volcano around him slowly came back...along with Sheik's voice.

_"...the applications for which would be a priceless boon for not only traders, but farmers, armies...basically, any business where moving items or people from one place to another is essential! Logistics, my friend! We'd make a fortune!"_

Link stared down at the slate. Had Sheik been talking this entire time? About...logistics? What, applications for the teleportation function? Sheik's interests knew no bounds, apparently. Was this what he did when Link was asleep at night? Keep himself entertained with possible business ventures? Somehow, the idea struck him as...cute. Mostly because it implied that Sheik expected the victory against Ganon to be such a foregone conclusion that he needed to plan their life afterwards in excruciating detail.

_"...did you even listen to a single word I just said?"_  Sheik asked after a long moment of silence, sounding offended.

"N-No," Link said. "D-Daruk was..."

_"Right, right, talking to you in your head...and not seeing fit to include me in the conversation. I know how it is. You Champions can keep your secret club—I know where I'm not wanted. Hmph!"_

"B-But Sheik—"

_"I said hmph, good sir!"_

Shaking his head, Link drew his weapons and approached the door that led to Rudania's interior. He was probably imagining it, but Link swore he could feel the Malice pouring out of it, leaving no doubts as to  _what_ was really in control of the Beast. It was like walking into Ganon's gaping maw, really...

_"We've already done this once before,"_  Sheik said after Link stopped moving, apprehension filling every inch of his being.  _"The only thing that's different is the layout. Link, let's kick some Malice ass!"_

Link wasn't the confident Hero he once was or should have been now. He knew it. Everyone knew it. Hell, even  _Ganon_  probably knew it. But that was okay—Sheik had more confidence than he knew what to do with, and seemed more than happy to cover for them both. Which was why Link put on the most fake steely expression he could muster, and said:

"L-let's."

* * *

They didn't get far. The small slope through the door led down into the bowels of Rudania...and utter darkness. Well, there were  _some_  lights—a pair of brightly burning braziers (lit with blue flames) were placed at the bottom of the slope...and every now and then Link could see glowing eyes staring directly at him from various places around the large chamber. Ganon's eyes.

There were other... _things_  in the chamber as well, keeping well out of the way the light of the braziers. Claws skittered across stone. Something breathed in the dark. Glowing eyes, smaller than those of the Malice, watched him for a second before disappearing.

_"I can't see shit,"_  Sheik said loudly, as if to pierce the uncomfortable silence that blanketed the inside of Rudania.  _"Link, tell me you brought a torch."_

"I d-did," Link said, pulling the torch out of his pack. Well, he  _called_  it a torch, but it was really more of a bokoblin club he'd tied rags around. A quick and dirty solution, but what was a poor Hero to do? (Poor in that he was pitiful, not impoverished—Sidon and Sheik had seen to that).

_"You know what to do,"_  Sheik said after Link had lit the torch with the blue flames.  _"The Guidance Stone is at the other end of this room—stay in the light, and you should be fine."_

"If it g-goes out?" Link asked, hating himself for even asking the question. He'd end up worrying about that anyway, so why make it even worse by voicing it aloud?

_"...run like hell?"_  Sheik suggested.  _"There's another brazier near the Stone—see it? If all else fails, haul ass towards that."_

Nodding, Link steeled himself and stepped forward.

_"Oh, and watch out for the—"_

Link yelped.

_"...threshold,"_  Sheik finished, groaning. He waited until Link had picked himself up from the floor before speaking again.  _"You okay?"_

"J-Just hurt m-my p-pride," Link muttered, blushing.

_"Oh, well, that's okay then—your pride's taken worse blows than that."_

"Th-Thanks?"

_"You're welcome. Now, let's try again, but take a_ slightly _higher step than before...there you go! Well done!"_

Link didn't dignify that with a response.

* * *

_"Din above, I wish those things would stop staring at me,"_  Sheik muttered as Link finished off another of Ganon's eyes with a swift cut of his blade, the disgusting groaning deeply before disappearing in a miasma of purple smoke.  _"Have you noticed that they keep staring at_ me _, and not you?"_

Link  _had_  noticed that. He wasn't sure why the things did, though. Maybe they sensed the slate itself, and the power it held over the Sheikah technology in general? Or were they actually staring at  _Sheik_? If so, that was worrying. It meant Ganon knew about the both of them, and by extension, so did all of his minions. Kiro had mentioned that the Yiga knew  _something_  lived in the slate, hadn't he?

"M-Maybe th-they find you as annoying as I d-do?" Link suggested with a fake grin.

_"Hey!"_

It was better for him to worry about this alone—he needed Sheik at the top of his game, right now, as they trudged through the darkness.

* * *

_"Uh...Link?"_

"I kn-know!"

The torch was dying. The rags had all burned up, and the magical blue fire was consuming the wood of the club at an alarming rate. Too fast for Link to make it to the other torches in time, even if he ran as fast he could...which he was. The room itself certainly didn't help, the random protrusions in the floor and walls (including a sideways  _ramp_ ) tripping him up more than once, and threatening to knock him out cold if he slammed his head into one.

_"Faster, Link!"_

"I know!"

But it was all too late—the flames reached the handle of the club, and he had to drop it or  _he'd_  burn too! He yelped and threw it down, sending it clattering across the floor. It struck  _something_ , which yelped and skittered away.

Shadows and formless beings immediately surged around him once the torch died, circling him and getting closer and closer. Link drew his sword and shield, his path blocked. Even with the guiding brazier in the distance, it was impossible to see  _what_  was hounding him...only that they were hungry.

"Sh-Sheik," he said, crouching a little. "Wh-What now?"

_"Hang on...I can't see a damn thing down here...but...heh, yeah, these things definitely give off readings. Do you trust me, Link?"_

"Of c-course," Link said immediately.

_"Then do exactly as I say—duck!"_

Link ducked, just in time to feel  _something_  passing through the air where his head had just been.

_"Roll backwards and thrust directly ahead!"_

Link followed the instructions, awkwardly doing a back roll before haphazardly thrusting the tip of his sword into the darkness...where it struck  _something_ , which squealed and disappeared. He almost smiled in triumph, but Sheik was already rattling off a new series of instructions, each one making no sense for someone who couldn't see.

He just had to trust Sheik to be his eyes for now.

* * *

_"Jump!"_

A split-second later, and it'd have been too late. Link heard the beasts in the shadows grabbing for him, but he landed just within the protective glow of the blue brazier in time, causing the creatures to pull back with shrieks.

"That w-was t-too close!" Link breathed, scrabbling forward on his knees until he was practically leaning against the brazier. "Wh-What are th-those th-things?!"

_"I have no idea,"_  Sheik said.  _"At a guess, I'd say they're another sort of manifestation of Ganon's Malice, but they're...different. They give off the same sort of readings as the stalks, but they're actually mobile, unlike the ones that just stare at me and spit skulls at you."_

"You c-can't s-see th-them?"

_"No—I can only tell where they are and what they're doing by monitoring the minute changes they make in the air as they move. Honestly, I think_ you _can see a lot more than I at this point—my lens is_ useless _in this sort of lighting...or lack thereof."_

Well, wasn't  _that_  just inspiring? Link sighed and leaned against the wall next to the brazier, taking a breather. The flamebreaker armour was doing its job of keeping him cool, but it didn't do much for the cold and clammy terror-induced sweat caused by the creatures around them. "I h-hate th-this place," he muttered.

_"You and me both,"_ Sheik intoned.  _"But I have some good news—there's a new torch right next to you!"_

Link would rather have had a pile of bomb arrows he could use to blow up every last one of the creatures hunting him, but that would probably cause more problems than it solved. He highly doubted one of the control consoles would work after taking an arrow, for example. With another sigh, he grabbed the abandoned torch wedged into the grating of the brazier, miraculously spared by the flames, and lit it.

Here we go again, he thought with resignation.

* * *

_"Sheikah slate authenticated—distilling map of Divine Beast."_

Link tapped his foot impatiently as Sheik downloaded the map of the Divine Beast, keeping a close eye on the torch as it continued to be consumed by the blue flames. As it ran out of the fuel, the fire continued to dim.

Luckily, the creatures couldn't follow him inside the small, gated room where the Guidance Stone was—the brazier he'd lit just outside the entrance made sure of that. It was the back grip he wasn't looking forward to.

The blue drop fell and was absorbed by the slate, the pedestal popping it out a moment later. As he put it back on his belt, Daruk's presence made itself known once more, speaking directly into his mind.

**Nice job on getting the map of the Divine Beast!**

* * *

Sheik noticed Link's movements halting, his eyes going glassy as he stared at nothing in particular. The Sheikah sighed, realising the Goron Champion was undoubtedly having another highly intellectual conversation with Link through the magical fucking wonder of telepathy.

Not that he cared about not being included. No sir. Didn't bother him at all.

...would it  _kill_  them to let him just listen in, though?

Eugh, never mind. Better to put his considerable set of skills and knowledge to better use, focusing on the map he'd just downloaded from the Beast's mainframe, along with the limited set of protocols he'd managed to wrest back control of. He could make the beast climb on the walls of the crater...which he supposed was useful (or downright necessary, given the layout of the Beast's interior), as well as...oh. Well, that was certainly useful...

* * *

_"Welcome back."_

Link heard the smugness in Sheik's voice, and his nerves were immediately set on edge. What had he done  _now_?

"Wh-What is it?" he asked warily.

_"Oh, nothing much,"_  Sheik said in a carefree tone, devoid of the urgency caused by the creatures from before.  _"Just wanted to tell you that I've gained partial control of Rudania. I can make it climb, now. Should help with the weird layout."_

"Oh...th-that's good..."

_"Aaaaaaand I've found a solution to our little pest problem—did your Champion have that? Or was it just another back-slap and a 'get on with it'?"_

Jealousy was such an ugly thing, and Sheik somehow made it even worse. If Link knew of a way for Sheik to hear Daruk too, he'd have made it happen! Before he could say anything, though, Sheik cleared his (once more, non-existent) throat.

_"Dark in here, isn't it? How about a little...light?"_

As he spoke, there came a loud, mechanical click from somewhere above them...and the ceiling began to move. Four gigantic shutters slowly opened, sliding aside to let the daylight into the Beast's interior.

The reaction from the creatures was immediate, the shapes withering and boiling away into nothing in the sunlight. There were claws, and teeth, and eyes, and mangy fur, but nothing else. It was like the creatures were barely there in anything but vague shapes, utterly destroyed by the luminescence. Beings of pure shadow.

It was over in seconds, the room brilliantly lit, revealing barren chambers save for the remaining Malice Link hadn't been able to clear away yet.

_"You're welcome,"_  Sheik said when Link could do little but stare at the once terror-inducing chamber. It looked pathetically harmless now, in proper lighting.  _"I took the liberty of thanking myself in my head,"_  he added.

"Th-Thanks..."

_"No thanks needed!"_

They were really going to have to have a talk about this once their business with Rudania was over!

* * *

"S-Slide?"

_"Yup."_

"D-Down there?"

_"Affirmative."_

"And  _h-hope_  that I d-don't m-miss?!"

_"That's correct, my pointy-eared friend. Or we can just give up and go home. That's an option too."_

"...I h-hate you s-so m-much!"

_"Love you too, Linky!"_

* * *

Shifting his weight, Link kept a firm grip on the stone as Rudania climbed off the crater wall and back into the lava, tilting its body so it was the right way up again, conveniently granting him access to the last terminal on the top of its spine—all he had to do was climb.

He'd expected this one to be the most difficult, but as it turned out it was laughably easy...which almost made him regret saving it for last.

**Nice! That was the last terminal!**  Daruk's voice boomed in his head, the grin almost audible.  **Now go ahead and start up the main control unit! Stay focused, little guy!**

Except...he couldn't stay focused. Not right now. He needed a break. Climbing in, over, and around Rudania had sapped him completely of strength, between the heat and weight of his armour. "I-In a m-minute," he told Daruk, hoping the Goron could hear him.

_"Hm?"_  Sheik asked.  _"Something wrong?"_

"J-Just need a b-break," Link said, unslinging his pack from his shoulder and dumping himself like a sack of potatoes on the floor in front of the console, taking a moment to just  _breathe._ The air outside was as unpleasant as ever, but it was better than the inside of the Beast, which had begun to make him feel distinctly claustrophobic the more he moved around inside it.

_"Link, are you okay?"_  Sheik asked.

"Y-Yeah," Link said, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead on them, curling up. Physically, he was fine. He wasn't so sure about the rest.

_"You sure?"_  Sheik said in a dubious tone of voice.  _"You sound...tired."_

He  _was_  tired. Not just of Rudania and the heat of Death Mountain, but of everything. The quest, the travelling, the fighting...he was tired of being the Hero. Everyone in Hyrule (hell, the  _world)_  was counting on him, whether they knew it or not, to save them all. To stop Ganon. How could they expect him to do that when he hadn't the faintest idea on how to go about that?

Freeing the Beasts was all well and good, but what if Ganon simply retook control of them once they tried to enact their plan? And said plan was, in his opinion, a flimsy one at  _best_. Re-take the four Beasts, and then what? Did Mipha and the others even  _know_  what to do once the last fight began? Because Link sure as hell didn't!

And that would even require him to gain entrance to Hyrule Castle in the first place, and how would he even do that when the grounds were absolutely  _swarming_  with Guardians and all sorts of evil creatures and people bent to Ganon's will?

And what if Link, after doing all this, after freeing four Divine Beasts, mustering armies, calling in favours, begging for help...what if, after all that, he failed? What if he wasn't able to defeat Ganon at all? What then?

Everyone was doomed, that's what. It was a foregone conclusion. The Zoras and other people might hold out a little longer, but if Ganon regained his full strength, it was all over. Goodbye Hyrule. And it'd be  _his_ fault. Link's. All his. Because he couldn't rise to be what he was supposed to be. A useless, washed-up Champion that failed twice at the  _one_  task with which he'd been appointed.

Pathetic. It was all pathetic.  _He_  was pathetic. Why give them all hope when he would invariably let them all down? Sidon was wrong when he called Link amazing—but Link had stupidly let himself believe the prince, even just for a little while. Or, at the very least, believe that he had a  _chance_  at accomplishing the task ahead of him.

_"...Link, breathe! Link, please listen to me! Link!"_

His vision was tunnelling again, breaths coming out in short gasps. His hands were clamped around his knees so tight it felt like his nails were about to cut through his gloves. He looked up, where Sheik's projection was crouched in front of him, hands reaching out but not quite touching him.

_"Link,"_ Sheik said, pleased that the Hylian's eyes were finally meeting his,  _"you know the drill, right? Come on...breathe with me...in...out...in...out..."_

It was difficult, when it felt like his chest was about to be crushed by an infinitely heavy, invisible force, but Link forced himself to breathe along with Sheik anyway, following the rise and fall of the other's chest.

_"That's good...you're doing well, Link, just keep going..."_

As he spoke, Sheik's projection lifted his hands until they were hovering beside Link's cheeks. He looked hesitant for a moment, but then there was a hum, and Link felt pressure on the sides of his face, where Sheik's hands were making a pantomime of caressing them gently. It wasn't the same as being touched by a real person...but it was real enough for comfort.

_"Is this okay?"_  Sheik asked, to which Link could do little but nod.

Goddess, he was pathetic...but at least he wasn't alone...

* * *

_"It's not far, luckily,"_  Sheik said.  _"Control unit's right below us, on Rudania's back."_

Link looked over the edge, and saw that the unit was indeed right there, the bulbous-looking mass of the machine protected from above by the spines of the Beast's back. It was a simple matter of hauling himself over the edge and float down with the paraglider. For some reason, something stopped him.

The panic attack was embarrassing enough, but now his body just refused to move on its own.

_"Do you need another minute?"_

The question itself was kind enough, but Link couldn't bear it. Sheik was...he was difficult to keep up with when it came to the way his moods changed at the drop of a hat, but when he was concerned...he was  _concerned_. He knew when Link couldn't be pushed any further. Or so he thought, at least. Did Sheik think this was one of those times?

"J-Just...a l-little," he confessed, hoping that was, indeed, just it.

_"What are you thinking about?"_  Sheik asked, probing. He wanted to know what had triggered the panic attack. Link didn't want to tell him.

"Y-You s-said...D-Din a-above, b-before," Link said, his stuttering worse than ever thanks to the attack, shifting the subject instead to something else instead. "Wh-Why?"

_"Is it unusual to appeal to one's patron goddess in times of trouble?"_  Sheik asked.  _"You appeal to Hylia all the time, you know."_  When Link didn't answer, aware that it was a stupid question, Sheik sighed.  _"Back when I was...I mean, when the real me...when Sheik...the_ original _Sheik was alive—eugh, this is hard—the worship of Hylia as a Goddess hadn't caught on yet. Sheik worshipped the Three Goddesses—Din, Nayru, and Farore. The Triforce, the symbol of the Royal Family of Hyrule, is supposed to represent their different aspects. Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Sheik believed in them, and personally worshipped Din. His...patterns are just...easy to follow, sometimes, and I forget myself."_

"S-So you d-don't w-worship H-Hylia?" Link asked.

_"Let me put it like this,"_  Sheik said,  _"I'll gladly worship and commit myself to whatever god or goddess that puts in a personal appearance in their subjects' time of need. Since none of them, including Hylia, have done that so far, I'll stick with appealing to whoever I feel like at the given time, depending on the situation. That's_ my _approach to religion."_

Link nodded. He supposed that was far. He personally appealed to Hylia...but that was because that was what he'd been taught. Of all the things to persist in his mind across his long sleep, it  _had_  to be that, of course. Not that he'd mind a personal appearance, if only to confirm what he knew was, of course, correct all along.

...right?

"Sh-Sheik w-worshipped p-power?" he asked, deciding not to get too bogged down with his personal feelings on the matter. Now was not the time for soul-searching.

_"Power...or what it represents,"_  Sheik said after a moment of thinking.  _"It's all subjective, of course. Like Courage can be many things, so can Power. For him, I think it was the power to protect those he loved that he chose Din for. He lived in a time of war, after all—he wanted to be able to keep his family and people safe. Not that it got him very far, in the end..."_

"I h-hope h-he d-didn't s-suffer," Link said.

_"Me too,"_  Sheik agreed.

There was a minute of silence. Both for them, and for the fallen Sheik. It was the least they could do. Then, when it was up, Sheik spoke,

_"Right, the Beast ain't gonna free itself. You ready?"_

"M-More or l-less."

_"...not quite the war cry I wanted to hear, but I'll take it."_

* * *

_"What is it now?"_

Sheik was getting impatient, but Link had paused for a very good reason this time, just as he was about to insert the slate into the control unit. He'd remembered last time, when Sheik had been trapped. He voiced these fears.

_"I wouldn't worry, Link,"_  Sheik said confidently.  _"I've studied the logs of that incident thoroughly, and I've patched all the security gaps it used to lock me out. If Ganon tries it again, it'll find a_ much _harder opponent this time around. Besides, we have no choice—how else will activate the controls?"_

There really was no arguing against it—it had to be done, and Link knew it, but he was still struck with an urge to delay the inevitable, to put it off for as long as possible. Half of it was his damnable anxiety that was desperate to get him out of any unpleasant situation, no matter the cost, while the other half was concern for Sheik. If  _he_  had learned how to defend the slate, then surely Ganon had been looking for new tricks this entire time?

Nevertheless, his time was up. "P-Promise you'll b-be c-careful," he told Sheik firmly.

_"I swear on my life—both of them, even."_

The joke was unnecessary, but Link accepted it. Sheik was nervous too, he could tell.

"Here we g-go..." he said, inserting the slate into the pedestal.

_"Connecting,"_  Sheik said.  _"Ah, shit...Link, the security protocols are completely different this time, I can't—look out!"_

Unlike last time, Link was ready for the surge of Malice that exploded around the control unit, and he jumped back just as the energy would have smacked him away. Weapons drawn, he tried to approach the unit afterwards, but the Malice lashed out at him whenever he tried.

"Sh-Sheik!" he called out over the roar, "Y-You okay?!"

_"As good as I can be, since the fucker's locked me out again!"_  Sheik replied.  _"But I'm not out of tricks yet—just give me a little time! Watch out, though—I think you're in for another fight!"_

Blue energy was spilling from the control unit, the same colour as the Sheikah one, gathering in a spot behind Link. There, it swirled faster and faster as something horrible took form. The same sort of amalgamation of Sheikah technology and Malice he'd faced in Ruta...but instead of a spear, this monster had an axe with an energy blade bigger than Link, and fire burning in the palm of its left hand.

A mad eye like that of a Guardian was peering out at him from beneath a massive helmet that looked like it'd been made from a torn-out wall from one of the shrines, another wild mane of dark red hair sticking out beneath it. It hovered grotesquely above the floor, its form severed at the waist. It roared, causing the entire Beast to shiver.

**Watch yourself now!**  Daruk's voice echoed in his head once more.  **That ugly pain in the crag is Ganon's handiwork. Thing got the best of me a hundred years ago.**

Link glared at the monster. It would  _pay_  for killing Daruk!

**Good luck, little guy! Go get 'im!**

* * *

Easier said than done, Link thought as he dove behind one of Rudania's spines for cover. Just in time, too, as the hail of fireballs absolutely  _incinerated_ the spot he'd been standing on. He readied another arrow, doubtful it'd even reach the monster before it burned up. He'd gotten a few hits in already, and nearly lost his head for the trouble thanks to that gigantic axe, but he'd done more damage to the monster than it had to him.

That was good, right?

He nocked another of Robbie's arrows, angry at himself for having wasted several already on shots that hadn't been gotten  _close_  to hitting, waited until the hail of fire was over, leaned out and...

It was gone.

_"Link, above you!"_

It wasn't fair, how such a big, ugly parasite could be so quiet. Then again, floating in the air had its perks, apparently.

It roared as it swung the axe once more, forcing Link to hug the floor and feel the air being cleaved above him. He rolled sideways and to his feet, just out of range of another swing.

He leapt forward in its wake, his sword biting into the disgusting fleshy bits of its gut. His aim was true, but the monster was already moving, making what should have been a cut that, if the world had been a fair place (which it most certainly  _wasn't_ ) would have eviscerated the fucking thing, merely scratch a line into the purple flesh.

As had every other perfect sword strike he'd made earlier. The thing was too fast, and simply floated out of the way whenever Link got close enough for melee strikes. It was fucking  _unfair_!

It certainly didn't like being scratched, though, and swung the axe once more. Link tried to dodge, and while it didn't catch him with the blade, he certainly felt the flat of it smack into him and send him flying.

_"Link! Are you all right?!"_

Oh, Link could have written an essay on how he was feeling right this second, but he'd have to save that for his memoirs...if he ever lived to write them, that is. He couched and staggered to his feet, fist clenched so hard around the handle of his sword he thought it might break.

The monster charged at him, axe raised. Even with his shield,  _nothing_  would be able to block that blow. So, Link did the only thing he could: run.

_"I have a plan!"_ Sheik announced.

Of course he did.

_"Do you trust me?!"_

"Do I have a choice?!" Link shot back, too busy running to notice his lack of stuttering.

_"Not really!"_  Sheik replied.  _"When I give the signal, grab on to something and hold tight, okay?!"_

Link didn't like the sound of that, but he could little but agree. The only question was  _what_  he could grab on to...and for what reason?

_"Now!"_

Well, as Daruk would say, it's all about doing, not just thinking about it. Link threw himself forward and wrapped his free arm around one of the struts that served as support for Rudania's spine, the floor already tilting by the time he reached it. The Beast was climbing the wall of the crater again, tilting the entire arena.

_"I regained these controls, at least!"_ Sheik said.  _"Better than nothing!"_

The monster was confused, glancing around itself as the entire Beast moved around it. Below Link.

_"You know what to do!"_

Doing, not thinking. Link let go of the strut and let himself fall, his sword pointing down. As if sensing its impending doom, the creature looked up. Around it, the air shimmered with the orange, fiery shield it had undoubtedly stolen from Daruk, ready to bounce him off.

It wasn't quick enough.

Link's sword sank nearly to hilt into the creature's back, just below the neck...and gravity did the rest, pulling Link down to carve up its back, the pus-like purple fluids gushing like he'd lanced a boil.

The triumph nearly blinded Link to the fact that he was about to fall directly into the lava below, but Sheik had clearly been thinking ahead, Rudania already climbing down to put solid footing under him again.

That didn't mean the landing was in any way  _soft_. Link could swear he felt his hipbones trying to merge with his ribs as he landed on his feet, rolling forward to try and absorb some of the impact. It didn't work. It felt like a pained scream was due, so he made one.

"Argh!"

The world tilted at an angle, and not just because of Sheik's shenanigans. Behind him, he heard the wet thump of the monster also hitting the roof of Rudania, growling and groaning.

His sword...where was his sword. There, just out of reach. Link tried to roll over and crawl towards it, but each movement was absolute agony, his back in spasms from the sudden compression it had been forced to endure just before. The creature was moving too, a steady tap-and-clang of its arm and axe as it dragged itself across the floor...

...away from him?

_"Link! Finish it off!"_

No need to ask me twice, Link thought, finally managing to wrap his fingers around his sword and pull it to him.

_"Hey! Hey! Hands off the merchandise! Link!"_

His heart stopped beating, and Link wrenched his neck around so fast it cracked loudly. The creature had dragged itself over to the control unit, where the slate had suddenly sprung free of its confines...and the monster's arm was reaching for it. It hooked one disgustingly long finger around the handle and pulled the slate free, ignoring Sheik's angry shouting and punching through the weak shield he'd put up.

_"I said let me go, you big fucker—"_

The rest of his words were swallowed as the huge fist curled around the slate, muffling him completely. Purple smoke began to swirl around its hand as it used the axe handle to drag itself towards the edge, and Link had no idea what it was doing—all he knew was that Sheik was in danger!

He bellowed and bounded across Rudania's back, desperate to catch the creature before it got away. Heedless of the danger, he jumped onto the creature's back, ignoring the bloody mess he'd made of it and was splattering onto himself, hacking away at the arm that held Sheik, again and again and again, until he sliced through underdeveloped muscle and cracked hastily assembled bone, until all that kept it connected was gristle and tendons—and then he cut through those too.

The arm hit the floor with a wet splat, fist still clenched around the slate. The monster turned its head, crazy eye looking up at Link just in time for his sword tip to pierce it. Link sank it as far into the thing's skull as he could before twisting it around, doing as much damage to its brain as possible before pulling it out, then severing its head with a single cut to the neck.

Only then did Link stop screaming, and realise what he was doing. Fatigue taking over, he tumbled off the body, boneless, barely even feeling the pain of hitting the floor. Not even taking the time to breathe, he crawled over to the still-twitching arm, pulling at the fingers until they uncurled. One was stubbornly refusing to do so, its fingertip resting on the screen. Link gave a growl as he pulled so hard it eventually snapped, finally releasing the slate. Grabbing it, Link rolled away from the arm, holding Sheik tight to his chest.

"Sh-Sheik! Sheik!"

_"Oh...huh...what...what happened? I was...it grabbed me! Fucking thing grabbed me! Why did it grab me?!"_

"D-Doesn't matter—are y-you all r-right?!" Link asked.

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just...I must have blacked out for a sec...I...Link...thank you..."_

Link laughed helplessly, relieved tears trailing down his cheeks. He'd been so close to losing Sheik, just now. He had no idea what the creature wanted with the slate, but if it had managed to get away, to crawl over the edge...that would have been it for the Sheikah. For them.

He held up the slate and kissed the screen, again and again, too relieved to bother humouring Sheik's disgusted demands to stop, all—too—aware that he was just faking them.

* * *

The creature's remains didn't burn away as much as they  _oozed_ , slowly evaporating into the purple-tinted smoke that was Ganon's Malice. The same fog that swirled around the control unit did the same, leaving behind the blue glow of a Divine Beast once more firmly back in control.

_"Not a speck of infection left,"_  Sheik said, connected to it remotely now that he wasn't being held back.  _"Ganon's apparently enough of an idiot to hedge all its bets on these things."_

Link hummed, trying to see where he'd dropped his shield. This was the second time he'd lost one to a creature of Ganon's—he wasn't keen on it becoming a habit.

"Great work, little ones!"

There was no mistaking that voice, and Link found himself smiling before he even saw the glowing apparition of Daruk's spirit, standing a few paces away, a proud grin on his moustachioed face.

"D-Daruk," Link said, the words failing to come. He wanted to apologise, to beg Daruk's forgiveness for failing so utterly in his task, but...all he could do was look at the other Champion, relieved that he'd at least managed to free his friend.

"Hey," Daruk said, "Don't go apologising now—this wasn't your fault. In fact, I owe you big for this. Because of you, my spirit is finally free. I can't thank you enough!" He widened his arms, as if to emphasise how grateful he was. Link was struck by how terrifying it'd be to receive a hug from Daruk. "Both of you," the Goron added, glancing towards the slate. "Don't think I didn't notice your work too, littler guy."

_"Yeah, well..."_  Sheik said, sounding as bashful as he had with Mipha, not even commenting on being described as  _smaller_  than Link. Which was, technically, true.  _"You're welcome?"_

Daruk chuckled...and then he frowned, scratching his white mane with an enormous finger, looking embarrassed. "I feel like  _I_  should apologise," he said. "I was doing all I could to protect Hyrule when that thing got the best of me. Sorry that me resting with the rubble caused such a mess."

"It g-got th-the b-best of all of us, D-Daruk," Link said, shaking his head. "N-Not j-just you..."

_"Yeah,"_  Sheik agreed,  _"but we're aiming to fix that, now."_

Daruk nodded. "The good news is, Rudania is now back under our control! That means our century-old Ganon beat-down plan can finally go into effect!"

Now  _there_  was a Hero worth his salt, Link thought. All that time spent in abject misery, and Daruk just goes back to his old self in an instant, ready to fight Ganon immediately and not hesitating at all, as boisterous as he ever was. It even made  _Link_  feel like the quest wasn't as impossible as it felt!

_"I just hope time hasn't slowed you down, old man,"_  Sheik said cheekily, to which Daruk just grinned wider.

"I'm going to take this down the mountain," he said, referring to Rudania. "I'll have a better shot at Ganon there. And then, once you've made your way into Hyrule Castle, we're gonna light that thing up!" He smacked his enormous fist into his equally enormous palm, looking eager. "I wanna give you something. It's a special power of mine called Daruk's Protection. It's no good to me now that I'm a spirit...but it might be useful for you. Here it comes!"

Link had no warning before Daruk slammed his palms together, producing a glowing orb that shot directly into the Hylian's chest, filling him with warmth, an inner fire...and a desire to...to...

He slammed his clenched fists together in front of him, gasping when a transparent, orange shield of interconnected, pentagonal plates formed around him. It was there but for a moment...but it was all he'd need, should it be necessary.

Daruk looked pleased, thumping his chest. "From this moment forth, the power of protection, from the depths of my soul, now lives inside you."

Link nodded in gratitude, hoping Daruk wouldn't see his face. The uncertainty in it. It felt so...final, this. He'd probably never see Daruk again after this, and he had so much to...like with Mipha, there wasn't nearly enough time to...to...

"Hey," Daruk said gently, "don't look so down—this is a happy moment, right? Brothers reunited, ready to take on the enemy together?" He looked Link in the eyes. "It's going to be fine, brother. I promise you." He glanced at the slate again. "You'll be with him, right?"

_"Every step of the way,"_  Sheik promised.

"Then that's all you need," Daruk said, laughing as he looked at Link once more. "Good luck, little guy. And give my regards to the princess."

Light began shining brightly around him, and Link knew Daruk was sending him away, like Mipha. He knew why, but he still wished he could stay. There was far much too say, however. He returned Daruk's wave, trying to appear strong, even as the light grew so bright he couldn't see anything.

And then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Still not fond of describing dungeons, so I make shit up to make it fun for myself, heh.**
> 
> **Oh, and for those wondering about Sanguine Shackles (all five of you), I haven't abandoned it--I just needed a little break from that universe. I hope to continue working on that soon!**


	22. The Most Accurate Clock in All the Land

"Are you sure you need to leave so soon, goro?"

Yunobo was wringing his hands in a nervous manner as walked with Link to the village entrance. He kept his voice down, as it was just before dawn, not wanting to wake up the other Gorons. Link doubted he'd wake them up even if he used his normal voice—the bubbling of the lava in the crater and intermittent rumbling from Death Mountain created more than enough noise to keep  _him_ awake.

_"Sorry, Roly,"_  Sheik said, paying no heed to his volume level, as per usual.  _"But we've got things to do and places to be. Hyrule isn't going to save itself."_

Not really the way Link would have put it, but it was mostly correct. Sheik mercifully left out the bit where Link would go insane from the heat if he stuck around for much longer...and that he was utterly terrified of facing another bout of hugging from the grateful Gorons. He'd barely survived the ones he'd gotten from Yunobo and the Goron chief...and he was quite sure that his vertebrae hadn't been  _that_ noisy before...

"S-Sorry, Yunobo," Link said, giving the young Goron an apologetic smile. "B-But Sheik's right—w-we c-can't s-slow down now. Hyrule is c-counting on us."

Yunobo didn't look happy, but he nodded. "Did I tell you I saw Daruk when Vah Rudania emerged from the crater?" he asked. "He looked down at me and  _smiled_ , goro." He touched the Champion's scarf around his neck. "Do you...do you think he knew who I was, goro?"

Link nodded. Yunobo had indeed mentioned that fact at least four times last night, during the impromptu celebration in honour of the Divine Beast's appeasement. Link hadn't expected the Gorons to be able to produce so much noise—he could still feel the drumbeats pounding in his chest.

"I'm s-sure he d-did," he said. "B-Bet he s-saw his own b-bravery reflected in y-you."

"Oh, I don't know about that, goro," Yunobo said, looking down at his feet. They'd stopped at the village gates, and had been standing there for a few minutes already, the young Goron clearly reluctant to part with them. Truth be told, so was Link. He liked Yunobo—he saw many of the same insecurities he himself suffered from in the Goron. "I'm not a champion like him, goro."

_"That's where you're wrong, Roly,"_  Sheik said, his tone surprisingly kind.

Link felt bad for being surprised whenever Sheik managed to sound kind or behave civilly, but this streak of kindness shown to the young Goron was unprecedented. It was possible that Sheik had decided, on his own, to be a little kinder...but Link was more afraid that the Sheikah was up to something, and this was only a prelude, a trap to draw his hapless victims into before  _the cage came down!_

_"We couldn't have done this without you,"_  Sheik continued.  _"We'd have no way of approaching the Beast if it weren't for you. Without you, we'd have burned to death somewhere along the path, if we even got that far in the first place. As far as we're concerned, you're a Champion through and through."_

Link found himself nodding along, still unable to shake off his suspicion. He still agreed with Sheik's words, whether they were genuine or not.

"R-Really?" Yunobo asked, eyes widening.

"R-Really," Link said with a nod, ignoring that he and Yunobo had, for one moment, stuttered in the exact same manner...and forcing down a little resentment and jealousy that surfaced at knowing the Goron didn't have that problem permanently, unlike a certain someone. He reached out and touched the scarf around the Goron's neck, tugging on the edge. "Th-This is p-proof."

"It's just a scarf..." Yunobo said uncertainly.

Link shook his head and reached into his pack, pulling out his own Champion's Tunic, which had been carefully folded up. He didn't feel comfortable wearing it yet—but he kept it with him as a reminder...as well as proof. The day he could wear it without feeling like a fraud, he'd  _know_ he was once again the Hero he was meant to be. Yunobo's eyes widened a little when he spotted the tunic, sporting the same colour and patterns as his scarf. As Daruk's scarf.

_"They don't let just anyone wear those colours, Roly,"_  Sheik said.  _"And it's our opinion you've more than earned the right to wear 'em."_

"I...thank you, goro," Yunobo said, seemingly lost for words. "No one's...said anything like that to me before, goro."

"N-Now we have," Link said firmly, patting the Goron's arm after putting his tunic back in the pack.

_"And we really should get going if we want to make any sort of headway,"_  Sheik said as the skies above began to brighten, the sun very close to rising now.  _"It's been a pleasure, Roly. You support in the war to come will be much appreciated."_

Yunobo's face steeled itself at that, and he nodded. "You can count on us, goro," he said. "Chief might be reluctant, but the rest of us know the Calamity will affect us all if it's not stopped."

It had been the cause of a...spirited debate, the night before, when Link had officially asked the Goron Chief for support in the war against Ganon. Or...well...Link had asked for his attention, and  _Sheik_ had asked. Or demanded. It was hard to remember; Link's oxygen supply had been thoroughly depleted thanks to the copious number of hugs he'd been subjected to throughout the evening. Whether it was from Sheik's less-than-diplomatic approach or just fear for his people, the chief had said no. It really had seemed more like a knee-jerk reaction, which was why the rest of the evening had been spent discussing (i.e. arguing about) it. It was a relief, therefore, when Yunobo had stepped in and declared his support...and even more of one that he was affirming it now.

"We'll send word to the Zora, goro," Yunobo continued "and figure out the logistics."

_"They'll likely need ores and metals for weapons and armour,"_  Sheik suggested.  _"And I bet they wouldn't turn down some explosives either."_

"We'll get them whatever they need."

"Th-Thank you, Yunobo," Link said genuinely, looking out of the gates, to the road. "B-But we r-really sh-should get going—th-the heat..."

"Of course, goro," the Goron said, giving Link a sad smile. "Divine Beasts, and all that. Good luck?"

_"Was that a question?"_  Sheik asked.

"I don't know, goro?"

_"Eugh..."_

Link shook his head and gave Yunobo one last smile before turning around and stepping through the gates. At least the way down would be calmer than the way up—Rudania had caused a lot of volcanic activity with its unceasing prowling and climbing. Already Link could tell the temperatures had fallen a little, and the tremors had stopped. Not that descending Death Mountain would completely trivial, but it was a whole lot safer than before.

He waited until they were well out of earshot of Yunobo (who'd stayed by the gates, seemingly intent on waving at them until they were completely out of sight), Link unclipped the slate from his belt and stared at the screen.

_"What?"_ Sheik asked.  _"What did I do now?"_

"D-Did you mean any of th-that?" Link asked. "Wh-What you s-said to Yunobo about b-being a Champion?"

_"Of course I did,"_  Sheik said, sounding offended.  _"Since when have you known me to speak anything but the truth?"_

...he had to give him that, even if it annoyed Link to no end. As far as he knew, Sheik had never actually lied to him. Been rude, spoken out of turn, been an occasional pain in his arse? Oh, absolutely. But every word he'd ever said had been true—painfully so, at times.

"Huh," Link said.

_"You thought I was just humouring him?"_  Sheik asked, still offended.  _"Please, as if we have the time or luxury to be coddling anyone. Roly may not look or sound anything like people expect a Champion to...but then it's not about appearances, is it? It's about actions. He didn't hesitate to step up when the time came—that alone is worthy of respect. And if people won't accept him as Champion, I'll fight them."_

Link snorted a little at that. "H-How?" he couldn't help but ask.

_"I'll figure something out,"_  the Sheikah said smugly.  _"Burst their eardrums, for example. Good luck fighting, much less standing upright, when your balance's gone to shit. They'll just sway back and forth, bleeding from their ears, confused as all hell, and I'll just laugh and laugh and laugh..."_

He would, too, Link thought. Sheik  _would_ take immense pleasure in someone's misfortune like that...if they deserved it, that is. And if someone tried to disparage Yunobo, they certainly  _did_. Link would even hesitate to interfere.

_"So, yeah,"_  Sheik continued after clearly enjoying the mental image of all that for a bit,  _"I meant it. Every word. Plus, he saved our lives, so there's that. But you thought I was just lying through my teeth, huh?"_

"W-Well..."

_"Eh, relax. I'd be sceptical about compliments from me too. But I assure you they were genuine...as genuine as everything I've said to you is. Because you know what? The two of you are very much alike. No self-confidence, and a patent fear of fucking up, which is very likely."_

It wasn't really a pep talk. Link wondered if Sheik had ever managed to give one of those without sneaking in a few stealth insults here and there. He very much doubted so.

_"But neither of you give up, and you stick to your path even if you're terrified of it. I think I've mentioned it before, but_  that _is what I consider bravery._  That's _the stuff Heroes are made of. Or Champions. Whatever."_

Link nodded and smiled at the slate, running a finger along the edge of a corner. "Th-Thank you," he said.

_"Eh, no need for thanks, I just call it as I see it."_

"S-Still..."

They fell into a companionable silence as they began their descent, their attention focused on getting the hell off the aptly named Death Mountain without any major injuries. It'd be too embarrassing to get hurt  _now_ , after freeing Rudania. Honestly, it was a miracle Link hadn't managed to get hurt during the debacle—just a few bruises and a pulled muscle in his thigh, which a potion was doing wonders of alleviating right at that moment.

There were a few things they needed to talk about, still, but neither of them seemed keen on bringing them up. Which was fair, in Link's opinion. It had been a busy couple of days—he needed a little time to...work it all through in his head. Sheik needed that too, probably, even if he'd never admit to it.

Even so, with his determination not to ponder anything too heavy for a few days, the thought still returned every now and then, its long, spidery legs locking themselves into place, burrowing in where they weren't wanted.

Why had Ganon tried to take the slate?

* * *

_"Link?"_

"Hm?"

The Hylian looked up, blearily blinking his eyes as he tried to wake up from the brief nap he'd decided to take in the shade. They were about halfway down the mountain now, and while the temperatures weren't nearly as bad as they'd been on the way up, they were still bad enough to sap Link of energy at midday, when the sun decided to contribute to the cause of overheating the Hero.

It had been Sheik's suggestion that they take a little rest, and the heat, combined with the lack of sleep he'd had the night before, had just...knocked Link out completely. Waking up was just...unpleasant, apparently. He was warm, sweaty and sticky, and incredibly groggy.

Sheik waited patiently for him to come to.

"HowlongwuzIou'? Link asked, intelligently.

_"No more than an hour or so,"_ Sheik replied.  _"An hour, seven minutes, and thirty-one seconds, if you want to be painfully accurate."_

It was one of the few pleasures he derived from being stuck in the slate—he probably had the most accurate clock in all the land.

Whoop-de-fucking-doo.

Link rubbed his eyes. "Thought you were letting me sleep till the afternoon," the Hero muttered.

_"I was, and am going to,"_  Sheik said, his words careful. When was Link going to notice, he wondered?  _"I just figured you'd want to know right away."_

"Know what?"

_"One of the locations Pikango marked on the map is nearby,"_  Sheik said, still surprised Link hadn't noticed. He really must have been tired.  _"One of the places the princess took a photo with the slate, I mean. You'll have to climb a bit, but that's not exactly a challenge for you, is it?"_

Link nodded. He still wasn't entirely there, it seemed. "Memories're good...but not until t'night, yeah?"

_"Of course,"_ Sheik said with a chuckle, deciding not to comment on how cute Link was like this. Just something about the neurotic Hero being too tired to even  _remember_  that he was supposed to be an anxious mess.  _"Go back to sleep—I'll wake you in four hours. Temperatures should be down and more comfortable then."_

"Thanks...g'night," Link said, lying back down...and was gone like a light in seconds.

Sheik continued monitoring the surrounding area, his sensors greatly augmented by the data he received from the nearby tower. Like in the Zora's Domain, Ganon's forces had not lingered on the slopes of Death Mountain once the Divine Beast had been freed. Unfortunately, they weren't stupid enough to think they could take on the giant machine by themselves, especially when it was being piloted by the former Goron Champion.

Death Mountain had likely never been safer...for a given value of the word 'safe', that is. After all, you might still fall into a pool of lava or stumble into a crevice created by earth tremors, or get hit by flaming rocks from the random eruptions...but at least you wouldn't be gutted by a lizalfos or burned by a wizrobe, and that counted for something, right?!

Eugh, optimism really wasn't his forte. He had no idea how people could stand being so overwhelmingly positive all the time without grinding their teeth in an attempt to ward off logic and all sense of realism.

He went over his notes on Link's behaviour after a while, a little bored with just monitoring the area (though he did throw together a quick early-warning system that predicted Death Mountain's eruptions with about ninety percent accuracy—given enough refinement of the algorithms, he could make it ninety-eight), noting down that when extremely tired and/or half-asleep, Link's stutter was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't much—after all, if it took being half-asleep all the time for Link to overcome his stutter, his career as a Hero was probably going to be a short one—but at least it supported his theory that Link's stutter wasn't as ingrained as the Hylian himself probably believed, that it was most likely caused by his ever-present anxiety. That meant something could be done to, if not remove it entirely, at least alleviate it. All he had to do was make Link feel less anxious.

And that wasn't a problem at all!

Easily done!

Just a snap of the fingers, really!

...that is, if he'd had fingers.

Eugh, optimism. How did they all do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> I aten't dead!  
> **
> 
> **(Just exhausted...)**


	23. A Stroll in the Woods

Link kept his eyes closed until the ringing in his ears stopped and the pressure behind his eyes relented, the white-hot needle inside his brain slowly cooling until its presence was reduced to a dull ache. Only then did he breathe out and open his eyes, blinking as his eyes started tearing up from the sharp light of sundown.

Make preparations, huh? Zelda had been ready to assume the worst, the attacks from Ganon's forces increasing in both scale and frequency. Too bad whatever preparations they'd made had been for naught.

_"You okay?"_  Sheik asked.

"Mmm," Link grunted noncommittally as he rolled up the sleeve of his right arm. Now, where had it been...? Like the rest of him, his skin was covered in a multitude of scars, both shallow and deep, rough and smooth. The one he'd been looking for was just beneath his elbow—a straight line, the scar tissue shiny and soft.

Surrounded by bodies—moblins, bokoblins, freakin'  _lynels_ —and all he'd suffered was a small cut on his arm. And just with a sword. Well, not  _a_  sword.  _The_  sword. The Master Sword.

Was it all because of the sword? Had it given him the power to defeat so many powerful enemies? Or had he just been that strong, back then? If so...did he have any chance of regaining that strength?

_"What was the memory about?"_

"J-Just...a s-stroll."

_"Uh-huh,"_  the Sheikah said drily.  _"Just a stroll. Now, I'm not calling you a liar, Link, but I have a hard time believing that. If you don't want to share, I understand, but do me a courtesy?"_

It was only fair, really, especially after their conversation about honesty a few hours ago. His cheeks reddening a little with shame, he cleared his throat. "I w-was w-with the p-princess, and..."

Sheik listened quietly, and only when Link was finished did he speak again.

_"So...you're worried you won't ever regain the sort of strength that let you take down a veritable army of Ganon's minions by yourself? Am I in the right area?"_

"W-Well—"

_"That was a rhetorical question, of course I am,"_  Sheik cut him off.  _"I'm not calling you predictable, but...well, yes, I am, aren't I? Let's go with...easy to read, yeah?"_

Link shook his head. "Th-That's not all," he protested, not really happy that Sheik had drilled down to the issue so quickly. He was usually glad Sheik was so perceptive, but it sometimes made him feel like the Sheikah would  _always_  have the upper hand in whatever discussion they were having. "Th-The sword..."

_"What about it?"_

"Wh-What if I w-was only s-strong because of it?"

_"You're plenty strong already,"_  Sheik pointed out.

"N-Not strong enough," Link countered. "N-Not as strong as  _h-him_."

_"You're getting there,"_ Sheik said, his voice suggesting the conversation wasn't even worth having. It was an impressive show of patience, then, that he continued talking at all. Indulging him, almost.  _"And you're just going to get stronger, with or without the damn thing. I mean, you've already freed two Beasts without it—who's to say you can't finish this whole thing without having to rely on a magical maguffin?"_

Link's thoughts derailed for a moment. "M-Maguffin?" he asked, unfamiliar with the word.

_"Doohickey,"_ Sheik clarified.  _"A whatchamacallit. Doodad. Gismo. Thingy."_

"Okay, I g-get it!"

_"My point being, I don't think you need it,"_  Sheik finished.  _"We've already proven that Ganon's essence can be beaten with normal, cold steel. I bet the big bastard itself will go down too when you stick that Sheikah blade directly into its heart."_

That was true, wasn't it? The blighted monsters that had murdered the Champions a century ago and taken control of the Beasts  _had_  succumbed to normal weapons—and apparently, they were direct extensions of Ganon's will and essence. If  _they_  could die without using the Master Sword...then surely Ganon was the same? Unless those extensions were just weak enough to die by regular blades, and Ganon was on a different level entirely...

_"But even so, I think we should retrieve the sword,"_  Sheik said, apparently reading him once more, seeing the worry on his face. Link looked down at the screen, where Sheik had brought up the map.  _"For safekeeping, if nothing else. We don't want Ganon getting its grubby hands on that weapon."_

"Mhm," Link hummed.

_"Plus, it couldn't_ hurt _to have a magical thingamabob on our hands just in case things go to shit. I mean, no harm in making backup plans, right?"_

"Yeah," Link said, nodding and smiling.

_"Not that you_ need _it, mind."_

"N-No."

_"So, we'll go get the sword?"_

"S-Sure."

_"That's good, because it's, like, literally a paraglide away."_

"Wh-What?!"

* * *

It actually was a paraglide  _and_  a little walking away, but that didn't make for a nearly as good a segue as his first statement had. Still, it was true enough. True-ish. They could see the damn forest from their spot on the mountain even now.

At this range, he could tell quite easily that the responses to his pings were coming from the approximate heart of the woods. The forest looked old, the trees taller and thicker than any of the others they'd seen so far, gnarled and ancient.

All he needed to confirm the position was the map data from the region's tower, which, coincidentally enough, was  _also_  just a paraglide away, just below them.

In a muddy swamp.

Surrounded by an enemy camp.

Link was  _thrilled_.

* * *

"I am n-not  _thrilled_ ," Link snarled as he hauled himself out of the swamp, onto one of the docks the bokoblins had built, glaring down at the dead, pig-like monster he'd left in it. It was sinking rapidly, claimed by the mud, its glassy, unseeing eyes staring up at the sky.

His mood dropped further when he felt a sharp tugging on his boot, the mud refusing to relinquish it, sucking and gurgling around the leather. He kept pulling and pulling, feeling the mud lose its hold gradually, until he was suddenly thrown backwards, lying on his back on the planks, his ears full of Sheik's laughter.

_"Oh my g—haha, your_ boot _...!"_  the slate guffawed.

Link raised his leg, directing his glare at his now boot-less foot, big toe poking through a hole in the sock. Even his clothes were betraying him now.

"N-Not funny!" he barked, sitting up and crawling to the edge of the dock, barely in time to grab the heel of his recently emancipated boot before it was eaten by the mud.

_"I be-beg to differ!"_  Sheik managed to stutter out between laughs.

"It's l-like q-quicksand!" Link growled, hauling and pulling with gargantuan effort, the boot rising from the depths far too slowly. Then, with a pop, it came out...but Link was still pulling as hard as he could. Physics being what they are, the boot didn't stop moving, and Link ended up with a face-full of footwear and mud.

Sheik couldn't stop laughing for minutes.

* * *

_"Hey, some sources say that mud is good for the skin, Link,"_  Sheik offered, doing his damnedest to get Link to pay attention to his projection, even waving a hand in his face.  _"Consider it a free beauty treatment? Not that you_ need _it, of course..."_

Link kept his gaze firmly down on the forest, dark and dreary now that the sun had set, his feet dangling over the edge of the tower, one boot absolutely caked in mud. Not that the rest of him wasn't covered in mud as well, but that boot in particular had decided to bring more than its allotted share. He paid no heed to the blatant flattery, too annoyed. Not at Sheik, because the mud incident hadn't been  _his_  fault (the dead bokoblin was entirely to blame for  _that_ ), but Link was too embarrassed to actually say it'. No, right now he was just annoyed at  _everything_  in general.

At least his fear of heights seemed to have gone away, for the most part. Sitting like this, at the top of a Sheikah tower, swinging his legs above a fall that would most definitely kill him, was  _not_  something he would have done back when he'd first woken up in the Shrine of Resurrection. Then again, paragliding into an active volcano wasn't on that list either. He supposed he was making progress.

He felt something poke the back of his head.

_"Liiiiiiink,"_ Sheik said in a sing-song manner.  _"What are you thinking about?"_

More poking.

"S-Stop that," Link grunted. The fact that Sheik was even able to poke him at all was amazing in and of itself—too bad he was using it to annoy an already peeved Hero.

_"Okay, is it me you're mad at?"_  Sheik asked.  _"'Cause I don't really recall having done anything to upset you lately. I mean, I laughed at the boot thing, but come on, who wouldn't?"_

Link sighed. "I'm n-not mad at y-you," he said. "J-Just...everything."

_"Ah, one of those days, huh?"_  Sheik's projection came to sit next to him, sinking gracefully onto the edge. His mask was down, his face visible, a small frown making his lips turn slightly downwards.  _"Fair enough. Anything in particular?"_

"N-No."

_"Hm."_

Sheik shifted a little closer, and Link felt the pressure of the projection's boundaries against his side. Slowly, the pressure grew heavier, forcing Link to adjust his position to accommodate the weight, realising Sheik was, essentially, leaning against him. It wasn't quite the same as a real body doing so (the lack of heat was quite telling, for one, and not something the shield tech Sheik was using could simulate), but it was still just that: contact. His skin tingled slightly as Sheik's face stopped inches away from his cheek.

_"So what's_ really _eating you?"_  the Sheikah asked, giving Link the least impressed look he'd wielded so far.

How a grainy projection whose clarity was debatable at the best of times could deliver so much meaning in a simple gaze, he did not know. What he  _did_ know, however, was that Sheik wouldn't stop digging until he struck oil. Or was it gold? As far as Link was concerned, all Sheik would strike if he kept digging into the so-called Hero's mind was a veritable disaster, like accidentally hitting a lakebed while mining.

Not that Link was able to resist that look for very long. It had a very...prickly quality to it. Plus, he had a feeling Sheik would put his insanity-inducing flavour of annoyance to use if he felt Link was withholding information, vital or otherwise, from him. It was bad enough when Link was simply a third-party witness to it—he  _never_  wanted to be the direct target.

"N-Nothing," his treacherous mouth decided to say anyway. Hadn't he suffered enough?

_"Right,"_  Sheik said, the skin between his projection's eyebrows wrinkling slightly.

Oh no, Link thought, here it comes...

_"It was that ol' famous gargle—"_

"P-Please, n-no p-poetry!" Link interrupted before Sheik could get rolling, briefly considering using the mute switch if his companion refused to acknowledge his plea.

As it turned out, the Sheikah, in addition to being warriors, assassins, spies, engineers, scientists, and all-round geniuses, had a voracious love for all things lyrical, especially poems...and a profound inability to write them. Their musicians had been renowned, Sheik had assured him...and Link was willing to believe that, if only for the strength of the music itself as opposed to the writing.

The few excerpts Sheik had recited for him had been  _atrocious_ , though Link had nodded and smiled at what he hoped were the appropriate points. They had also grated on his nerves something terribly, which Sheik had—of course—not failed to notice. And so that became his needling strategy.

_"Then tell me what's up,"_  Sheik said innocently,  _"or I shall open up the Brobdingnagian tome I found in my files the other day with the ominous title 'The Torturous Symphony of Pain' and start reading from a random page. I believe it was written by an interrogation specialist."_

Link's eye twitched. He wasn't sure if Sheik was fucking with him at this point or not.

_"Oh look,"_  Sheik said in a delighted tone,  _"It's the first volume of four!"_

"Okay, okay!" Link snapped, not daring to take the chance. "You w-win!"

_"Heh,"_ Sheik chuckled.  _"Nothing like a bit of literature to strengthen one's arguments."_

Link wanted to ask what arguments Sheik had even had in the first place, but that was a conversation he quickly saw leading to madness (or burst eardrums, depending on how annoyed Sheik got), and wisely decided not to. Instead he hung his head, and said, "I c-can't stop thinking about the f-fight on R-Rudania. Wh-Why d-did it try to take y-you?"

Sheik's triumphant face sobered immediately, his lips turning downwards in a frown. He clearly didn't enjoy the memory of it any more than Link did. The way Link's heart had, he was certain, completely stopped beating once he saw Ganon's monster reaching for the slate...

_"Hard to say," Sheik said after a while. "It only went for me after I started messing with the Beast's controls...and after you nearly cut it in half. Could have been an act of desperation, since it probably knew the slate was interfering with the battlefield."_

"B-But it d-didn't just try to s-stop you," Link said. "It tried to  _s-steal_  you!"

_"We don't know that,"_ Sheik said hesitantly.  _"We know it tried to steal the_ slate _, but we have no idea if it knew about_ me _. Clever, really. I mean, without the slate, you're basically helpless when trying to interact with Sheikah technology. Take it away, and Ganon more or less eliminates the biggest thorn in its side without even having to kill you."_

Link sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was so tired. The descent from Death Mountain had been tiring enough without the fight below the tower, and the mud, and...just his thoughts, bouncing back and forth inside his skull, never giving him a moment's peace. He could handle just having to worry about himself in a fight—but now the enemy probably knew that the slate was his biggest weakness. He couldn't stand the thought of Sheik being taken...

_"...and even if it_ did _know about me,"_  Sheik continued on,  _"So what? I'm just an artificial construct whose entire existence is woven into the circuits of the slate. A voice in a box. I'm hardly a threat. Remove me from the equation and you're only out an alarm clock. Sure, you'd have to manipulate the Sheikah tech yourself with the slate, but you'd learn that quickly enough. No, I think the target was the slate, not me. But thank you for considering me important enough for the source of all evil in the world to see me as a threat."_

Link shook his head. "If you th-think th-that's all you're g-good for...you're w-wrong," he said seriously. There was so much he wanted to say, to convey, to finally put out there, but he knew he'd stumble over every word, his tongue tying itself into knots over the simplest of syllables and sounds.

Sheik sighed.  _"I know that I'm...more than that to_ you _. To Ganon, though? I'm just what I said. Which is_ fine _. I'd rather go unnoticed by the likes of such a creature, thankyouverymuch. Nah, Ganon steals the slate? You just steal it back. Done and done."_

"I'd be l-lost without y-you," Link said, not even wanting to imagine what would have happened if the monster had  _succeeded_  in getting away with Sheik in its grasp. Would he even manage to summon the strength to go after it? Where would he even start looking? Dumb question, the castle, obviously, but without the last two Diving Beasts, what would his chances of getting there even be? Less than nil. He'd be better off killing himself there and then...

He jumped a little as Sheik's projection's finger prodded at his cheek, the shield giving him a small static shock, the look on the Sheikah's face anything but joking.

_"Hey, none of that,"_  Sheik said seriously.  _"You wouldn't be lost. More than a little inconvenienced, maybe, but_ not _helpless. You'd find a way, with or without me, to bring those Beasts to heel...and then you'd come after me. You may not think so yourself, but I_ know _you. All those thoughts in your head telling you otherwise? All bullshit, and not representative of what you'd_ actually _do in such a situation. Ganon would rue the day it decided to steal me. Then we'd be reunited, and you'd be back to wishing we'd never met in the first place as I start reading passages from the Symphony of Torment or whatever the fuck it was called."_

Link snorted a little at that. "I'd l-let him k-keep you if th-that's my r-reward," he said, feeling a little better already. "You'd m-make it g-give up all on your o-own."

Sheik's eyes widened slightly.  _"That's...genius! Why didn't we think of that before? Hand me over and watch as I bring the beast to literal tears with my people's terrible poetry! Can't fail, just you wait and see!"_

Link couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. "S-So you  _d-do_  admit it's t-terrible!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Realising he'd been caught, Sheik tried to backpedal, but it was too late.  _"I...that is not what I meant...I never said—!"_

"T-Too late!"

_"You're such a brat, you know that?!"_

"N-No more th-than you!"

It always surprised Link how quickly Sheik could make his dark thoughts lift from his mind, even if it was just for a little while. A night like this would have been devastating if he were on his own, but with Sheik there...well, it was bearable. Even if it introduced a whole new element of worry into his life. Though perhaps that was a good thing—to not have every worry revolve around his performance as the Hero he'd once been. Maybe it'd keep him from retreating too deeply into his shell, having to keep an eye out for Sheik as well, now that the slate was clearly a secondary target to Ganon's beasts.

_"Amusing as the idea of me single-handedly beating Ganon with the lyrical genius of the Sheikah—which is clearly so far ahead of its time it'll be millennia before it can be properly appreciated by the plebeian masses—is, I think I'd rather put my trust in you and your sword,"_ Sheik said once the laughter had died down.  _"Though it_ is _likely Ganon might try to steal me again when we free the next beast."_

"Mhm," Link hummed.

_"In the interest of me getting to watch you kick Ganon's ass to hell and back, I'll see if I can find a way to defend myself, should the worst come to pass and one of those monsters gets their filthy hands on me again. I have a few ideas already, but I'll need some time to judge their viability. I won't be a distraction in battle—this I swear to you, Link."_

"I w-won't let th-that happen again," Link promised in turn. "Ever."

* * *

A cold wind blew at Link's back as he stepped into the ancient-looking forest, making him shiver. It had been mid-morning when he'd paraglided down from the Sheikah tower, having summoned the courage to finally begin looking for the Master Sword shortly after breakfast. The sun had been warm on his face, the sky blue and clear. Now, however, the sun was gone, obscured by the thick fog that appeared to be  _flowing_  among the thick trunks of trees both living and dead.

In Link's mind, the word  _haunted_  kept flashing. This was exactly the sort of forest the restless spirits of the dead would inhabit, ready to ensnare any unwary traveller, getting them lost until they died from starvation or exposure. Before, Link would have  _tried_  to comfort himself by very firmly holding onto the knowledge that there was no such thing as ghosts...

...but he knew that wasn't true, didn't he, on account of having met and spoken with both Mipha and Daruk, who were, in all but name, ghosts.

Spirits.

Whatever.

That meant all bets were off, and he could not suppress the shiver that ran down his spine as another gust of wind did its best to rob him of all warmth, and the fog shifting around a grizzled, dead tree in  _just_  the right manner, making the patterns in its bark look like a giant, evilly grinning face.

_"Well, this is creepy,"_  Sheik said.  _"Whoever hid the sword in there sure picked a good spot. I bet even Ganon's minions would have second thoughts about stepping into this place."_

Link took a few steps forward, trying not to imagine all the horrors that could be waiting among the trees. Nameless, faceless, shapeless things.  _Hungry_  things.

"C-Can you f-find it?" he asked the slate. All he could hope for at this point was being able to get in and out as quickly as possible, leaving the woods far behind.

Fuck, he'd rather face a battalion of Guardians than linger here any longer than he had to.

_"Nope,"_  Sheik replied, apparently paying no heed to his discomfort.  _"Whatever's in the heart of this forest is interfering with my sensors, and just barely letting the return pings of the Sword reach the Tower, and the map's pretty much useless."_

Link looked at the slate, where Sheik had helpfully pulled up the map of the area. Whereas the other forests of Hyrule usually had a few distinctly marked paths running through them, this one was just a sheer mass of trees. Not a single path to be found. He also noticed that the place had two names.

"The L-Lost Woods..." he read, and nearly choked when he saw the second one. "K-Korok F-Forest?!" he sputtered in disbelief.

_"I know, right?"_ Sheik intoned.  _"You wouldn't think something as goofy as Hestu or those annoying little shit cousins of his would be from somewhere like this, but here we are..."_

Link tried to reconcile the idea of the cute (though unbelievably annoying) little Koroks originating in the creepy woods around him, and immediately failed. There was just no way. It had to be to a trick to throw their enemies off to the path to their true home.

_"Unless the cutesy act is just a façade, hiding a much darker nature,"_  Sheik continued obliviously as Link hesitantly made his way further into the woods.  _"Maybe they all subsist on the flesh and blood of unwary travellers who enter their domain? Or_ each other _! Imagine that! Cannibalistic little Koroks running around, tearing each other to pieces and devouring—"_

"E-Enough," Link snapped, spotting a stone platform with a burning torch in a small clearing. It looked so innocuous it was downright suspicious. The wind was still at his back as he approached it, sword drawn in case some creature—Korok or not—was waiting to pounce on him.

He could already hear the high-pitched little "Ya-ha-has" of the creatures as they swarmed him...

Nothing happened. The torch continued to burn brightly and innocently as he stepped onto the platform, glancing around the clearing. Nothing. Just a torch, and nothing more. Though now that he was standing there, he noticed he'd already lost sight of the small path he'd followed to this point. This was definitely somewhere a traveller would get lost and die if they weren't careful.

_"Well, that's just great,"_ Sheik muttered.  _"Map's out. I can't even find_ our _position on it now. Something's definitely interfering with the signals in here."_

"S-So we wing it, th-then?" Link asked.

_"Or we could march right back the way we came and forget we ever discovered the sword's location?"_  Sheik suggested hopefully.  _"I'm a fan of that plan."_

"N-No," Link said, squaring his shoulders. Sure, he was absolutely terrified of this place and its foggy interior, but...he was a Champion, damn it. And he needed that sword...if only to prove his identity to the Rito and Gerudo when he came to tame their Beasts. "W-We k-keep going."

_"All right,"_  Sheik said with a sigh.  _"Though I hope your pathfinding skills have improved, 'cause not even my compass will work in here."_

...admittedly, that was going to be a problem, but Link was too busy psyching himself up to acknowledge it. It was either that or deflate like a balloon and run away with his tail between his legs...which was hard since he didn't actually  _have_  a tail. Maybe he could imagine having one, or fashion one from materials lying around...

Sometimes his mind went to strange places.

He stepped off the platform before he could make any further attempts to talk himself out of it continuing, and walked straight ahead. When all else fails, what other way can you go but forward?

He was only about ten paces into the woods when the fog seemed to rise up in front of him, quickly engulfing him. The sweet scent of rot hit his nostrils, and he forced himself to calm down before continuing to walk. He could handle fog. Fog was just water suspended in the air, right? Water was nothing to be afraid of! He'd be damned if he was going to let  _water_  stop him from...

...from...

...from stepping into the same clearing from before, the torch still burning cheerfully.

Link paused, blinking in confusion. Hadn't he...wait...

_"Huh?"_  Sheik said, just as confused.  _"When did you turn around? I didn't notice anything..."_

"N-No idea," Link said, looking behind him. It was definitely that direction he'd gone in, but somehow he'd managed to turn around hundred-and-eighty degrees without even noticing. Weird. He shrugged. "L-Let's try th-this again," he said, turning back and heading into the woods once more...

...only for the fog to engulf him again, and step into the same damn clearing  _again_.

_"What the fuck?!"_  Sheik exclaimed.  _"I kept an eye on you this time—you were walking forward the entire time! How the hell could you...oh...oh, I see it now. Okay. Very clever. Ha-ha."_

"F-Fucking magic?" Link asked.

_"Fucking magic,"_  Sheik confirmed.  _"Clearly there's some sort of defensive mechanism at play here, which keeps you from heading deeper into the forest. Bet that's how the sword hasn't been found yet!"_

"B-But how do w-we—"

_"I don't know, Link, but I'm sure I'll figure something out. Just give me a moment, yeah? Take a break, or something."_

Mind racing, Link sat down on the stone platform, just beneath the torch. The heat felt nice; the ever-blowing wind had robbed him of what little warmth he'd gotten from the morning sun. How on earth could he bypass magic like this? Everything else he'd encountered so far had had an obvious source or weakness he could exploit...but this was just a foggy forest. There was nothing else here as far as he could see.

Sheik wasn't having any luck figuring it out either, judging by the annoyed grumbling he heard coming from the slate every now and then.

His butt was getting cold from sitting on the stone. Shivering, he stood up, accidentally knocking his shoulder into the burning torch. It shuddered, releasing several glowing embers that were immediately caught by the wind and carried away.

Wait...

Was that...?

Link knocked the flat of his sword into the torch, releasing another shower of sparking embers.

Yes!

The embers were, as before, immediately taken away by the wind...in a very particular pattern among the trees, curving in and around them like debris in an invisible river running through the air. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"Sh-Sheik!"

_"What? I'm trying to think, Link,"_ Sheik asked, annoyed.

"L-Look!"

_"Yes, Link, the embers are very pretty, but I don't think...huh...that's weird. Do that again."_

Another knock, and they both observed as the wind carried the embers away once more in that exact pattern.

_"...well, that's one way to mark out a path, I suppose,"_  Sheik said.  _"Last chance to turn back."_

Too satisfied with having figured out the puzzle on his own, Link had no intention of turning back. The sword was within reach, and he was damned well going to retrieve it.

It was  _his_ , after all.

* * *

It took a few hours to navigate the labyrinthine layout of the Lost Woods, following the embers of the torches that had been so conveniently set up at various points throughout the woods.

It was unfair, how a single misstep would somehow bring him back to the last platform they'd found, but Link was nothing if not stubborn in wanting to fucking  _succeed_  for once, and so continued on. At least they weren't forced back to the beginning of the damn place.

When the torches ran out with no end in sight, he grew slightly nervous, but he quickly remembered the pieces of flint he carried with him for the purpose of lighting campfires, and quickly fashioned a torch of his own out of a bokoblin club and some spare cloth. It didn't produce as many embers as the other torches, but he quickly discovered he could simply follow the direction the flames were blown in by the wind.

_"By that logic, you could simply, you know, keep the wind at your back,"_  Sheik suggested.

Link ignored him, deciding his solution was a lot cooler and Hero-like.

* * *

The fog disappeared abruptly, like he'd walked through some sort veil, and Link was nearly blinded by the light of the noon sun beating down on the  _massive_  clearing he'd stepped into. Here, the trees looked vibrant and alive (though just as huge), unlike the twisted, gnarled horrors of the section they'd just left behind.

_"I guess we found Korok Forest,"_  Sheik said.  _"This makes more sense, given the name."_

Link nodded in silent agreement as he put his torch out and slowly stepped forward. Most of the clearing was occupied by a truly  _gargantuan_  tree, taller than the Citadel Tower, he was sure. Hell, the massive roots were probably bigger!

Movements in the corners of his vision revealed that his approach was being watched carefully by Koroks, the woodland creatures uncharacteristically quiet. Link stepped around a giant, fallen stump and nearly gasped as he saw a small stone platform in the middle of the clearing...and the sword.

The Master Sword looked exactly as it had in his memories. The winged hilt, the golden accent, the absurdly shiny and sharp blade... It was every bit the Hero's sword, the sort you'd imagine in the stories. The tip was sunk into a stone base on the platform, holding the sword upright, as if it was simply waiting for someone to pull it out.

Neither of them spoke as Link stepped onto the platform, unable to take his eyes off the blade. He hadn't felt it before, but now that he'd seen it...he knew he  _needed_  this sword. It belonged in his hands. There had been a gap, and he knew exactly how to fill it. He hesitantly reached out, almost afraid of what would happen when he touched it. Would it react, somehow? Lash out? Leap into his grip?

Before his fingers reached it, however, a deep groaning sound echoed across the clearing, the sound of wood splintering almost deafening in volume...and coming from somewhere above him. Slowly, Link looked up, gaze travelling along the impossibly ancient, gnarled bark of the huge tree...and a pair of equally huge eyes staring down at him. And that knothole...it kind of looked like a nose, didn't it? And those scars...a mouth...

...surely not...it couldn't be...

**"Hmph,"**  the tree spoke as it its eyes regarded Link with a look of...contempt?  **"So, there you are!"**  its voice bellowed.  **"Took your sweet time, didn't you?"**

Link's mouth fell open, and he could not find the strength in him to move it to form speech...or even close it, to be honest.

Luckily, Sheik was there to take charge.

_"What. The. Fuck?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Deku Tree in BotW is a bit of an ass to Link, isn't he?


	24. Not Yet

The clearing fell silent as the three of them stared each other down. Even the perpetually cheerful and noisy Koroks were quiet, watching the proceedings with rapt attention. Link's eyes met with the giant tree's, which were still filled with clear dislike and disapproval, as if Link's very existence was an affront to the world. A creeping voice in the back of his head told him he probably deserved it, which he did his best to ignore, but that was difficult with such a gaze being directed at him.

_"Psst, Link,"_  Sheik whispered (or tried to, at least; his voice still came out painfully loud,  _"please tell me you remember meeting and-or insulting a great, bloody tree that can speak."_

Link shook his head. If he had, it must have been a century earlier...and even then he was pretty sure a being like the giant tree towering over him would have seared itself to his mind's eye, never to be forgotten. "S-Sorry," he said quietly.

_"Shit,"_  Sheik muttered.

**"Well?"**  the tree thundered, his booming voice causing tremors throughout the entire clearing. The stone beneath Link's feet vibrated with the force of it. The sword, however, remained completely steady; as solid as the rock it was embedded in.  **"Are you going to say something? Speak up,** _ **boy**_ **!"**

Contempt. The tree's voice was laced with it, and in such an amount Link found it difficult to stop himself from nodding in agreement, to deny that he was worthy of it. What could he possibly have done to inspire such hatred? Was this one of Ganon's creatures? Surely not; the sword would have long since been destroyed, in that case...

"H-Hello?" Link tried, feeling his face flushing the moment he said it. The stutter was one thing, but the way his voice shook, and the lacklustre force (or complete lack thereof) was anything but impressive. Embarrassing, really. "Wh-Who are y-you?"

The huge eyes narrowed, the equally huge mouth moving with the sound of a thousand tree trunks breaking as it clearly struggled to find the words to Link's (undoubtedly stupid) question.

**"Who am I?"**  the tree asked.  **"** _ **Who am I?!**_ **"** It sounded unbelievably miffed and insulted at not being recognised. Link wondered if that was a regular occurrence.  **"I,** _ **boy**_ **, am the Great Deku Tree! The Guardian of the Master Sword, and Protector of the Korok!"**  It then grumbled under its breath.  **"Kids these days..."**

Link nodded, pretending to understand and realise what an obviously great, important, and well-known being he was communing with. "I s-see," he said. "M-My apologies. O-Of c-course you are th-the G-Great—"

The tree rolled its eyes.  **"Spare me the flattery, boy,"**  it interrupted.  **"You clearly have no idea who or what I am. Not that it comes as a surprise; it is just another confirmation of your failure. I saw it in you back then, and it has only become clearer since then."**

Link's breath caught in his throat. Whatever he had done to insult this tree in the past must have been  _bad_. "I-I d-d-don't u-underst—"he tried, the words refusing to come.

**"I knew she made a mistake when she chose you,"**  the Deku Tree continued mercilessly.  **"Saw it as plain as day, but she would not budge on her decision. And all of Hyrule ended up paying for her mistake when you failed at your task."**

Link only caught two thirds of his words, the rest drowned out by the sound of his heart beating like a drum in his chest and his breathing, which was growing faster and faster, his vision quickly tunnelling; his legs felt like chuchu-jelly, wobbling and threatening to drop him any moment.

He thought his own voice in his head was bad enough, but this Great Deku Tree...its words were so  _heavy_ , and each one was like a weight around his neck, pulling him further and further down.

Who was he kidding? Of course he was a failure. Zelda— _she_ —had made a mistake when entrusting him with the fate of Hyrule.

He'd fucked up so badly the first time around, why would it go better the second time? The Tree saw the disaster coming a mile away.

Of course it wouldn't want him anywhere  _near_  the sword and would probably send him away, or just kill him right then and there for the treason he'd committed against Hyrule and the  _world_  and—

_"—the fuck up, you stupid goddamn twig!"_  Sheik's shrieking voice penetrating the wall of  _noise_  that was blocking his ears.  _"Or I'll burn your goddamn forest down and_ laugh _while doing it! Link! Link! Listen to me! He's_ wrong _! You're not a failure! Link! Breathe with me, okay? Just_ breathe _!"_

The projection wasn't there. The slate was still on his belt, the lens facing the wrong way. But Sheik's greatest weapon in this wasn't his appearance, but his voice. So loud, so piercing.

_"Breathe with me, you stupid Hylian!"_  Sheik repeated.  _"In! Out! In! Out! In!"_

He wouldn't have been so embarrassed, had it only been the two of them. He'd gotten used to Sheik seeing him at his weakest, his most pathetic, but knowing the Deku Tree and the small army of Koroks were watching...it made it difficult to come back. Made it take so much longer to finally calm down, for his vision to grow into something more than just a narrow little dot in the distance.

Even when it did, he kept it firmly on the stone beneath him, his fingers digging into the cracks and irregularities, trying to find something to anchor him there. His legs had failed him long ago, a persistent ache in his knee telling him he'd gone down hard.

Sheik didn't say anything other than the regular rhythms of ins and outs, more occupied with keeping the oxygen flow going than anything else.

_"...and out,"_  Sheik said, when the sound of the forest around them began to return. The Koroks were chattering amongst themselves nervously, poking and prodding each other.  _"That's good, Link...very good...are you feeling better?"_

Link nodded. He really needed to do something about these attacks. They couldn't keep coming like this and knock him down every time.

Above him, the Deku Tree scoffed.  **"So much for our last hope—"**

_"Did I say you could talk, sprig?!"_  Sheik exclaimed.  _"Ever hear the saying, if you've got nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all? I suggest you apply it to your fucking mouth!"_

Link wanted to ask Sheik if he had ever considered applying it to himself, but he'd rather not draw the ire of  _both_  of them at the same time. The Tree was bad enough...

**"Who are you, his nursemaid?"**  the Deku Tree asked derisively.  **"Need I remind you that you are in** _ **my**_ **realm, and only at** _ **my**_ **pleasure? I suggest you change your tone—"**

_"How about you make like a tree and leave?"_  Sheik spat back, and Link tried not to groan at the pun. Even when pissed off Sheik managed to push every one of his buttons.  _"Or are you going to_ bark _some more? You are talking to the Hero of Hyrule, and the rightful wielder of the Master Sword! I suggest you show him some respect!"_

**"Respect?!"**  the Deku Tree shouted.  **"What has the boy done that is worthy of it? Of the Sword? A hundred years ago he doomed us all with his failure, and you have the audacity to demand my respect?"**  The tree scoffed again.  **"I was not impressed with you a century ago, boy, and your current iteration is even worse! You aren't even worthy of** _ **looking**_ **upon her, much less wield her!"**

_"Oh-hoh, don't make me laugh!"_  Sheik said, giving a scoff of his own.  _"Link was hurt back then, yes, but that was only a warm-up. He's here to reclaim_ his _Sword, and will use it to defeat Ganon! That's more than you will ever do with your entire existence, you overgrown sapling! You can keep cowering in your forest all you like, but_ we _have work to do! Link, get up!"_

**"You sound familiar,"** the Tree murmured (which was still deafeningly loud) as Link struggled to get to his feet, spurred by Sheik's passionate (if irate) defence. He kept his eyes trained on the Master Sword now, wondering why the Tree referred to it as a she. He'd been sure it had been referring to Zelda, but she had never really chosen Link for anything other than bestowing the title of Champion on him, had she? As far as he understood, the Sword had been doing the choosing...and who was the Tree to judge  _that_?

...then again, what did that exactly mean, it  _chose_  him? He couldn't remember how he'd come to wield it in the first place. Had there been some sort of ceremony? Had he touched the sword, and not been horribly killed or incinerated, and therefore he was worthy?

_"I don't give a fuck what I sound like,"_  Sheik growled.  _"At least I'm not the_ literal _ugly tree everyone keeps falling out of!"_

**"Ugly?! How dare you—"**

Link ignored the argument—he wasn't really part of it. He was glad Sheik was doing most of the talking (insulting), if only because he had more important things to do. He looked at the blade in the pedestal, trying to discern any sort of...meaning in its shiny lustre, its golden details, its fearsome wings...

Did you?

_Did_  you make a mistake when you chose me?

There was no change. No sudden change in its reflection of his face, no sudden dulling in the gold. Not even a twitch of its wings. Link wasn't sure what he expected.

Look at me, he thought. I'm expecting a sword to talk back.

Maybe the Tree had a point...

...and wouldn't that be a sad state of affairs?

No. He shook his head to dispel that thought immediately. It didn't help, but he wasn't going to accept it. He had no intention of letting this...this  _tree_  have the right of it! No, Link  _was_  the Hero of Hyrule, and he was damn well going to prove it. He'd take the Sword and shove it so far up—

**"Stop!"**

The Deku Tree's booming voice made him halt, his fingers inches from the Sword's handle. He glanced up at the massive face, whose eyes were now completely focused on him.

"Wh-Why?" Link asked, glaring back. "It's m-mine—"

**"Hah!"**  the Tree laughed.  **"Such a statement only proves how little of a Hero you truly are, boy! The Master Sword doesn't** _ **belong**_ **to you! She belongs only to herself!"**

_"And what the fuck does_ that _mean, then?"_  Sheik asked harshly.  _"Last I checked, inanimate objects don't have wills, much less opinions!"_

Link hesitated. "W-We  _are_  t-talking t-to a t-tree," he said quietly.

**"And** _ **I**_ **am speaking to a Sheikah slate,"**  the Tree added, still amused. Link wasn't sure if he liked it agreeing with him.  **"And a very rude one, at that. Very familiar."**

_"Link, stop agreeing with the dumb tree,"_  Sheik ordered.  _"And you, tree, can keep your mouth shut. We are taking the Sword and leaving. Hero or not, we need it!"_

Link's hand was still outreached, but not touching the blade. The Tree's eyes were still on him, and he found it difficult to close the final inch or so while he was being studied with such narrowed eyes.

**"Hmph, be my guest, then,"**  the Tree said, suddenly sounding disinterested with the entire affair.

Link narrowed his own eyes in turn, suddenly suspicious. He moved his hand a little closer, waiting for the next inevitable outburst. Surely the Tree wasn't about to just  _let_  him take the Sword after making such a fuss about it?

**"I hope you have your affairs in order,"**  it added just as his index finger was about to make contact.

Link sighed, arm dropping along with his neck, so he stared at the platform.

_"All right, I'll bite,"_  Sheik said suspiciously.  _"Why would he need to have that?"_

**"The Sword only lets herself be wielded by those she deems worthy,"**  the Deku Tree said slowly, and in a tone that suggested he considered Sheik to be...well, a child, really.  **"And she does** _ **not**_ **appreciate being touched by those who aren't. I will not stop you from taking her...because** _ **she**_ **certainly will. So go ahead, boy, try and take her. If you think are you strong enough."**

Sheik snorted.  _"Easy-peasy. Link's already tamed_ two _Divine Beasts_ and _defeated Ganon's monsters without it. This is just a formality."_

**"Oh, he has defeated** _**two** _ **Blights, has he? Well-well, colour me impressed."**

The Tree's voice was anything but genuine, and Link wondered what his luck was, to have run into  _both_  Sheik and the Tree, whose only main difference, at least in behaviour, was being on opposite sides when it came to Link's worthiness. It was...depressing, in a way.

_"I'd like to see_ you _do better,"_  Sheik sniffed.  _"But I guess that's a bit hard on account of you being, you know, a useless plant!"_

**"I have kept Ganon from finding the Sword for a century—"**

_"Oh, oh, so sitting here and_ staring _at a sword for a hundred years counts as_ doing _something now, does it?! Link, did you hear that?! From now on, I'll just sit back and_ watch _as you take on Ganon! That counts as helping, apparently!"_

**"Insolent whelp! Do you** _**truly** _ **believe that the Blights, who only have a fraction of Ganon's power, are indicators of the boy's strength? They are but seeds to Ganon's mighty trunk! Were he to face Ganon as he is now, he will perish! And with him, all hope! You, boy, are not yet worthy to bear the Sword. Come back later, when you truly appreciate your role!"**

_"Be glad we don't torch this whole place as we leave,"_  Sheik said, not impressed at all.  _"Link, grab the sword. The sooner we're out of here, the better."_

The words the Deku Tree had spoken rang true—he was more than aware that the Blights, the creatures that had taken the Beasts, were not representative of Ganon's true strength, but at the same time he knew it didn't mean  _nothing_  that he'd defeated them. He  _was_  growing stronger. And the Sword would make him even  _stronger_. He reached out again, giving the Tree an apologetic look.

"I'm s-sorry," he said, "b-but I n-need it!"

The Deku Tree sighed, its eyes closing.  **"Then be it on your head, boy, should you fail to measure up."**

_"He won't,"_  Sheik said confidently.

I won't, Link thought. I  _am_  the Hero.

His fingers wrapped themselves tentatively around the hilt, fitting perfectly into the grooves, giving him a perfect grip. His other hand joined the first, gripping the Sword firmly. As he did so, he felt a strange tingling in his fingers, which soon began travelling up his arms. It felt...gentle. Like it was prodding and poking. A shiver ran down his spine.

Assessing. It was  _assessing_  him.

Maybe the Tree had a point after all.

_"What are you waiting for?"_  Sheik asked.  _"Pull it out."_

I wielded you once, Link thought as the tingling reached his throat, his chin, his face...his head. I will wield you again.

And then he pulled. It yielded...for an inch. Then it struck back. The world around him disappeared, darkening until there was only him and the Sword, refusing to budge from its stony sheath. Every nerve in his body was lit on fire as the poking turned into  _burning_ , travelling through every muscle, every bone, every vein, every  _cell_  of his body.

**Prove it**

The words more or less appeared in his mind, rather than being spoken.

**Prove you are worthy**

The burning grew worse and worse, challenging him.

**Prove you are the one I chose**

He tried to pull harder, putting every fibre of his being into it. The internal fire was draining him, lethargy spreading just as quickly as the burning sensation had.

**Prove you are a Hero**

But he couldn't. His fingers were gripping strongly, but his arms refused to budge. His body refused to move. He couldn't pull any harder.

**Or die trying**

He gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw. He wouldn't fail. He'd prove it. But his vision was already swimming, his legs giving out under his weight, refusing to support him any longer. His fingers slackened and slipped, unable to maintain their grip. The world grew brighter around him, and he was back in the clearing...and then it darkened rapidly.

_"Link! Link!"_  Sheik's voice was panicked, desperate.

**"A pity,"**  the Tree's booming voice spoke, but it sounded so far away...and only getting farther.  **"You should have known your limits, boy..."**

Link's world shrank then, until he was all that existed in it, his muscles burning. Then his body began to break down, burned to cinders, then reduced to ash. All he saw as he returned to the nothing from which he came, was the Sword.

**Not yet,** it spoke.  **Not yet**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Massively OOC with the Deku Tree, I know, but I wanted to give it a bit of a mean streak. Hope it wasn't too bad!**


	25. An Unfair Bargain

The air inside the Grand Cathedral was thick and heavy, the murmur of the gathered crowd echoing off the stone to be amplified despite the priests' best attempts at hushing them, trying to appeal to the Goddess for their silence, trying to salvage the dignity of the great ceremony that was to take place that day. Not even the repeated calls for quiet by the imposing-looking military commanders, their chest plates polished to a sheen, could still the onlookers, who were crammed into the stands and pews, clinging to the pillars, desperate to catch a glimpse of the dignitaries...as well as the subject of the ceremony itself.

After all, an event like this only happened once in a lifetime. Even the King of Hyrule was in attendance, seated in a great chair by the pulpit, surrounded by his servants and Sheikah bodyguards. At his side was his daughter, looking supremely bored by the lack of events, covering her ears to protect them from the sheer noise of the crowd.

Link didn't notice any of this. His attention was focused solely on the very centrepiece of the Cathedral. The stone itself was rather unremarkable—grey and irregular, not even polished. The only bit of decoration was the Triforce symbol carved into its base, but even that wasn't nearly as ostentatious as the gold-painted depictions of it on the various decorations in the cathedral.

No, why would they decorate it when the Master Sword would always be far more eye-catching to any beholder? The blade  _shone_ , reflecting the solitary shaft of sunlight coming through the vaulted ceiling. The light bounced off the equally shiny chest plates of the knights gathered around the stone in which the sword was embedded. Flanked by their squires, the men and women selected for the ceremony looked both nervous and excited at the honour.

Link frowned, glancing up at his father's face. He'd shaved that morning at the behest of Link's mother, claiming it was no good to appear scruffy before the King, the Princess, and everyone else of importance in Hyrule. There had been a brief disagreement, but his father had grudgingly removed his beard, moustache, and whiskers, all the while loudly grumbling about it.

He looked...strange. Almost naked. Link kept catching himself wondering who this strangers in his father's armour was before remembering it. It had taken a while to stop giggling at the insulted look his father sported whenever he caught Link staring.

Link's father noticed him staring, glancing down at his son with a quizzical expression.

"Still don't recognise me, huh?" he asked quietly under the murmurs of the crowd. "I promise, Link, it's still me."

"I know, Father," Link murmured back, cheeks colouring as he instinctively ignored the mocking looks and laughs his words drew from the other squires. They were all older and far more experienced than him, but he was a squire too! He'd just started, granted, but he had the exact same duties as they did! It wasn't his fault he wasn't strong enough to carry his father's sword or shield yet!

"I still say you should have picked Eren for this," the female knight next to his father murmured. "What if you're chosen and he can't keep up?" Her squire, a boy clearly more than a few years older than Link, gave the boy a derisive look. "Seven is too young—"

"I have every confidence Link can handle his duties as my squire," his father said firmly, giving Link a gentle smile. "Even if he doesn't recognise me at the moment."

Blushing, Link looked away. He didn't need his father to defend him; he was more than capable of doing that himself. He just didn't want to draw attention to himself right now—the high priest looked just about  _done_  with the rabble-rousers flooding his cathedral. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder, the weight quite comforting despite his annoyance.

"Looks like it's about to start," his father whispered as the high priest finally rose from his seat just behind the King and stepped forward, slamming the butt of his staff on the floor, the metal tip producing a sound so loud it made Link's ears hurt. Even the King winced at the loud sound, a look of annoyance crossing his face.

It had the desired effect, though, as the entire cathedral fell into a complete silence, only broken by a stray cough or leather shoes scuffing against the floor.

Link let his father's hand guide him backwards, so he was standing behind and slightly to the right of his father. The proper squire's position in this. Link straightened his tunic, which bore his family's crest, and puffed out his chest. He was going to get the look of it right, if nothing else!

...his enthusiasm for the whole thing lasted for about five minutes, during which the high priest's dry croak of a voice droned on and on about the Goddess this and destiny that. A lot of duty was involved, and very little fighting the enemies of the realm. It was  _boring_! He couldn't see the entirety of his father's face from his position, but he could see the slight shine in his eye. Coupled with the way his fists were clenching at his sides, Link could tell how excited he was.

How on earth he could be so excited in the face of such a dull speech was beyond Link, so he chose to focus on the sword again instead. There was something...alluring about it. His gaze kept returning to its hilt, wrapped in dark-purple fabric and thread, seemingly moulded by the many hands that wielded it throughout the ages.

"...and so," the high priest said, "after the tragic passing of Ser Kolvar, Champion of Hyrule, we are once more gathered here, in the most holy of places, to choose his successor. Or, rather, should I say, for  _her_  to choose his successor."

The crowd murmured as the high priest descended towards the dais on which the Master Sword rested. Coming to stand next to the blade, he slowly turned in a full circle, giving each knight a thorough once-over, as if inspecting them for their worthiness.

"It is a difficult task, finding a Champion's successor," he said. "More often than not, we are humiliated to discover none of  _our_  choices are good enough for our beloved Goddess. However, I am confident that, among the twelve of you, our finest knights and defenders, a worthy wielder can be found." He ended his spin at the female knight who'd spoken to Link's father. "Ser Rin, please step forward."

From a distance, she must have looked confident. Link, however, caught the slight hitch in her breath and the small downturn of the corners of her mouth. She covered it up quickly, however, steeling herself as she stepped forward and kneeled in front of the sword. "My life for Hylia and Hyrule," she said firmly as she stood up again and reached out for the sword's hilt.

The crowd (Link included) collectively held its breath as her hands grasped the sword, and she attempted to pull the sword from the stone. It didn't budge. She gave it two attempts, as if the first one hadn't been adequate. Her face was strained, but she gave up only a few seconds later.

"Ah, it would appear you are not our Champion," the high priest said, frowning. "Thank you, Ser Rin."

She bowed her head. "I simply do not measure up," she said, voice wavering slightly. "My apologies for wasting your time, your holiness."

He simply nodded, turning to the next knight as Rin returned to her position, shrugging off her squire's comforting hand. The high priest would go counter-clockwise, then, leaving Link's father for last.

Link's body felt like it was covered in ants, every limb and muscle trembling with excited, barely contained energy. He couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when his father drew the Master Sword in a single motion. It was guaranteed that he'd be the new Champion. Why else would they have him go last? The others were just there to make it more exciting for the onlookers. He wondered if his father was just as jittery as him.

"Ser Kato," the high priest announced, gesturing for the next knight in line to step forward.

"My life for Hylia and Hyrule," Ser Kato announced, his voice betraying his nervousness entirely.

He, too, failed to measure up.

And so it continued as each of the eleven first knights failed to make the Master Sword even move in its stone sheath, each of them looking as if the world was ending when they did not prove worthy of being its wielder. Link couldn't help but give the other squires smug looks as their masters proved unworthy.

However, even his confidence wavered a little when the ancient high priest's eyes landed on his father, and the old man nodded.

"Ser Kerran, please step forward."

Unlike the other knights, there was no waver in his father's voice, and each movement was calm and measured, dignified and betraying not a single iota of the excitement he must have been feeling. Link's heart was beating wildly in his chest as his father kneeled and spoke the customary words.

"My life for Hylia and Hyrule," he announced, much louder than the others had. He turned his head to let his eyes meet Link's, giving his son a nod.

It all went wrong the moment his father's fingers touched the hilt. It was as if the room instantly turned a little darker, the shaft of light taking on a more menacing colour than before. But Link hardly noticed that; he was too focused on the way his father's entire body went rigid, hands seemingly locked around the hilt. Then, he screamed.

It was unlike any other sound he'd ever heard his father make. His grunts of pain or exertion from sparring or training were nothing compared to the sheer  _agony_  he heard in his voice as it echoed throughout the cathedral.

And no one did anything, everyone's faces frozen in horror. This wasn't supposed to happen. It had  _never_  happened! The sword either rejected or accepted its proposed wielder, either by refusing to move or allowing itself to be pulled from the stone. It wasn't supposed to...to  _hurt_  the person who tried to pull it. Even the high priest looked shocked, eyes wide as he just  _stared_  at Link's father, fingers clutching his staff.

Whether it was his outrage at no one trying to help, or just a desperate attempt to help his father, Link didn't know, but his feet were moving on their own as he climbed the dais and grabbed his father's waist, pulling and tugging, trying to get him to let go of the sword.

It might have been the weight of his plate armour, or the sword holding him in place; either way, Link might as well have tried to move a mountain for all his father's weight yielded. As he tried with all his might, Link realised his father never stopped screaming, his voice cracking and tearing with the exertion.

Desperation filling him, Link rounded his father's form and, in a moment that anyone else would have considered pure insanity, climbed on top of the stone, trying to push his father away. No movement whatsoever, but it certainly gave him a prime view of his father's face, which was locked in a grimace of nothing but  _pain_.

He had to stop it. He had to save his father!

Not knowing what else to do, he turned around, grabbed what he could of the Master Sword's hilt, between his father's own grip, and pulled with all his might. All at once, it was as if he went blind—all turning dark around him, the sound of his father's scream getting cut off abruptly.

**There you are...**

He didn't know who spoke. The voice was...strange. Masculine and feminine at the same time, warped. Echoing inside his head, bypassing his ears entirely.

Please, let my father go, he begged.

**On one condition...**

Please, anything!

**Gather your strength, little one, and pull...**

Putting his every desire to save his father, to end his torture, into his body, Link pulled.

The next he knew, he was on the floor, staring up at the cathedral ceiling. There was a heavy weight on his chest and stomach, but moving a single muscle would take a gargantuan effort he simply couldn't muster right then. A face appeared above him, blocking the view of the ceiling, quickly joined by others. The knights who's failed, and the high priest. Each looked upset, angry, or confused. But why?

Then he became aware of the  _noise_. Hundreds, thousands of voices all shouting and yelling, desperate to be heard. Some were nearby, angrily arguing amongst themselves.

"...someone help him up! Get water!"

"...you all right, Ser?"

"...squire..."

"...my son?! Where is my son?!"

His father's face appeared then, looking no worse for wear. Worried, eyes wide, growing larger as he crouched down. "Link, can you hear me?"

"Yes...?"

His voice was quiet, but it certainly made the noise die down as his response was relayed to the crowd at large. The relief on his father's face was instant, but he kept glancing at whatever was lying on his chest, fingers reaching out like he was going to pluck it off of him.

"Do you...are you hurt?" was the next question.

There was no pain, as far as Link could tell. His back was getting cold because of the floor, and his hands seemed to be locked tightly around something at chest-height, but he couldn't summon the energy to look down.

"No...?" he responded, wondering why he was voicing his answers like questions. "Why is everyone staring?"

His father's relief disappeared as he glanced once more at Link's chest. "Son...do you realise what you have done?"

"He saved your arse is what he did, Kerran," Rin said, her face an emotionless mask, peering down at him. "Kid, look down at what you're holding."

Even just lifting his head was difficult, but Link was finally able to look down at his chest, his eyes widening when he saw the purple-wrapped hilt of the Master Sword clutched tightly in his hands, the blade turning out to be the weight on his body.

"I...I..." he tried, but couldn't speak, too shocked to get the words out.

"Drew the Master Sword," his father said, kneeling down by his side, sneaking a hand under Link's back and gently lifting him to a sitting position, placing his thigh at Link's lower back to keep him up. Link's fingers refused to release their grip, even when he tried to make them. He couldn't really feel his hands anymore. His knuckles were white from the effort.

"This is ridiculous!" one of the knights exclaimed. "He can't be the Champion! He's a child!"

"It is not for us to question Hylia's will—"the high priest began, but the knight's squire interrupted.

"The sword's taller than him, for pity's sake! He can't even wield it!"

"This is a mistake, surely?!"

"Impossible!"

"Can't be right!"

More and more voices joined theirs as they all decried what had just happened. Frankly, Link wasn't sure how to feel about it himself. He'd just wanted his father to stop hurting. He hadn't meant to...to...draw the sword!

**Such was my condition, little one,**  the voice repeated once more. It was flat, without inflection, without emotion.  **Your father's life for yours.**

But he was still alive, wasn't he? Unless the sword meant something else...that is, if it were the sword that was speaking? He wasn't sure how to feel...

"Can you stand?" his father's voice asked gently in his ear. "Come, let me help you."

Even on his feet, Link found he couldn't let go of the sword, his hands refusing to obey his commands. What he  _did_  discover, however, was how light the sword was. It was longer than him, and definitely made of metal, but he could easily lift it with his arms. That had him confused, and he tried to shake it loose from his grip, but that only resulted in him flailing the blade in random directions, which had the knights and high priest quickly dodging out of the way, ducking to avoid getting their heads cut off. Why wouldn't it come off? Why couldn't he let go?!

**Our bargain, little one,**  the voice spoke again, though this time it sounded chiding. No one else could hear it, apparently.  **It is rude not to give an answer. Do you accept?**

He wanted to ask what the bargain was, other than his father's life for his, but all he could think about right then was how he couldn't let go of the sword, and how scared he was.

Yes, yes, I accept, please!

**Then we are bound, little one. Until death or disgrace finds you.**

His fingers abruptly grew warm, and his grip on the sword slackened until the blade fell to the floor, the metal ringing loudly throughout the cathedral, which had once more fallen silent.

"There," the same knight from before said derisively. "Just a fluke. Probably would've yielded to any of us to get Kerran to let go, so offensive his touch was." He bent down to pick up the sword, his fingers barely an inch away when a small arc of blue electricity jumped from the hilt to his hand. He yelped, jumping back. "What the hell?!"

"Must've been charged, or something," Rin murmured, also trying to pick it up. Another spark. She chuckled and put her shocked finger in her mouth.

It was like a circus, as each of the gathered knights tried their hand at wielding the blade once more, only to be spurned by more sparks. Even a few of the squires attempted to replicate Link's feat, but they too were rejected. In Link's imagination, the sparks that struck them were even  _bigger_.

"Kerran, you give it a try," Rin said, her disappointment from earlier having given way to amusement at the expense of her fellow knights.

"No," Link's father said curtly, shaking his head, his hand on Link's back. "I believe its position on the matter has been thoroughly made clear." He gently pushed Link forward, stopping down to whisper into his son's ear, "Try picking it up again, Link."

He didn't want to. He didn't want to hear that voice in his head again. Didn't want to know what would happen if he  _was_  allowed to touch it. But everyone's eyes were trained on him, the other squires in particular looking resentful. Maybe...maybe it'd be worth it, just to prove them wrong.

Everyone held their breaths as Link's hand inched towards the grip, fully expecting (or hoping) that another spark would leap forth from the sword, spurning his touch. Link certainly hoped it would. However, nothing happened. His fingers were allowed to touch the grip, and then wrap around it. The sword allowed itself to be lifted from the floor, growing lighter the moment Link touched it.

Link's vision blurred as tears began to gather in his eyes. He didn't want this. He didn't want the sword, but it had chosen him anyway. Forced him to accept the deal.

There was a commotion somewhere in front of him as the crowd seemed to part. The knights, squires, and even the high priest quickly stepped aside as the tall, imposing form of the King himself appeared, closely followed by one of his bodyguards. Had he looked to the Sheikah, Link would have seen a pair of blood-red eyes studying him intently, but Link's focus was entirely on the sword in his hands, and the utter despair he felt when the King (the  _King_!) looked down at him with a curious expression.

"Your grace," Link's father said, "I apologise for the dist—"

"Is this your son, Ser Kerran?" the King asked.

"Y-Yes, your grace," his father responded, sounding nervous.

Link expected the King to be angry. After all, he'd ruined everything. He was just a squire, not meant to touch the holy blade of Hylia at all! His tears continued to fall as he braced himself, fully expecting a tongue-lashing for what he'd done, if he wasn't immediately imprisoned for...for...well, everything.

He  _didn't_  expect the King to crouch down so that their faces were more or less level, the man's eyes searching his face. "What is your name, my boy?" he asked in a soft voice.

"L-Link," he managed to force himself to say. "Y-Your grace," he added, remembering he was speaking to royalty.

"A good name," the King said, nodding. "Why are you crying, Link?"

"I d-didn't...d-didn't mean t-to..." his words refused to come out, so he could only gesture helplessly to the blade still in his hand. "I d-didn't w-want t-to!"

Once more, the King only nodded, smiling sadly. "Are you afraid that you will be punished for this, Link? I promise you, no one is angry about this...at least, not anyone who matters."

"N-No...?"

"No," the King confirmed. "If anything, you are to be commended. Your father was in danger, and no one but you took action to help him. That alone is worth nothing but praise...but it would appear Hylia herself took notice of your bravery." He gestured to the sword. "That blade cannot be wielded by anyone but those considered worthy, after all."

"I d-don't understand..." Link said, sniffling. Snot was beginning to come out of his nose...in front of the King. Mortified didn't even begin to describe how he felt right now.

The King  _chuckled_ , and reached into his pocket. Withdrawing a handkerchief that looked more expensive than Link's entire wardrobe, he gently wiped Link's tears away, then handed it to him so he could wipe his nose himself with his free hand.

"Keep that," the King said, standing up to his full height again. "You'll probably need it for the time ahead."

"Sir...?"

"My beloved subjects!" the King's voice bellowed, loud enough so that everyone in the cathedral could hear him. "Our long search is finally over. Months and months of evaluation and preparation has yielded results...albeit somewhat  _unorthodox_ results." He chuckled a little at that. "But it is not for us to question the will of the divine; only to serve to the best of our ability. Ladies and gentlemen," he said, placing a hand on Link's shoulder, "I give you the new Champion of Hyrule: Ser Link!"

He didn't expect the roaring applause, didn't expect his name to be chanted by all that were gathered, didn't expect to be paraded around the cathedral, held aloft by the same knights who had moments before doubted him. He could do little but clutch the Master Sword tightly, wondering what he'd done so wrong to deserve this.

* * *

By the time they left the cathedral and were able to head home, it was dark. The moon had risen, bathing the city in a pale, gentle light. Link's arms were linked around his father's neck, clinging to him, blearily blinking his eyes to avoid falling asleep. The Master Sword, placed in its ornate scabbard was an uncomfortable weight on his back, continually reminding him of the utter disaster today had been. He wondered if his father was angry with him for stealing a role that should have been his, but he found it impossible to actually ask the question.

His father's arms tightened around him, adjusting his weight to be more comfortable. "You did well today, son," he said quietly. "I am so proud of you."

"Mmmhmhm..."

Nonsense. Link wasn't even able to speak right now, too exhausted for his words to cooperate.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," his father continued. "There is so much for you to learn. There'll be a lot of scrutiny as well, a lot of judgement. They'll be looking at you closely, now. But don't worry, I have a plan. I've already sent word to an old friend. With luck, he'll be amenable to my idea."

He was quiet for a long while, until a chuckle came over, which shook his entire body. "Oh,  _no_ …" he whispered.

"Mmmwhat?" Link murmured sleepily.

"Just remembered that I have to explain all this to your mother," his father said, more than a little hint of fear in his voice. "She's going to  _kill_ me."

On  _that_ , Link could agree, even half-asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A flashback-interlude-chapter-thingy this time around. Not canon-compliant at all, I'm sure, but hey...**


	26. Keep Trying

This really was starting to become a habit, wasn't it?

Blinking up at the unfamiliar ceiling, which appeared to be made of tree roots and packed earth, Link did a quick mental survey of himself. Nothing appeared to be out of place save for his pride, but that had been a pre-existing issue and therefore nothing to worry about. A bone-deep weariness had infiltrated his body, but that was to be expected. One did not pass out without good reason, after all.

He should probably have been more worried about his current situation, but the fact that he was lying on a soft surface (not quite a feather mattress, but still comfortable) in a warm room (if somewhat humid), he figured he could take a few moments to himself before letting the usual anxiety reassert itself. He didn't get many opportunities like this, after all.

It also gave him a little time to think about the dream he'd just had...if it could be called that. It had felt too real, too familiar, to be something entirely constructed from his imagination, so he had no choice but to consider it a memory, clearly triggered by his disastrous reunion with the Master Sword...which, in all honesty, he'd been a fool not to expect. Hell, the Deku Tree, bastard that it was, had even warned him of it. He'd gotten too caught up in his ill-placed confidence in himself, and in Sheik's goading.

Such a mess, all of it. Had the Sword planned it? Made his father suffer momentarily just to get Link to touch it and initiate the contract between them? Or had his presence as his father's squire that day simply been a happy accident, and their meeting merely accelerated? Had Link been predestined to always wield the Master Sword, or was he just one in many who happened to be the closest when the Sword finally decided to choose its new wielder?

Too many questions he had no chance of answering on his own, and he highly doubted the blade would be particularly forthcoming in its answers, if he were even allowed to touch it again without it killing him. For this had simply been a warning—and the only one he would get. He'd felt that in the Sword's words, its tone. Disappointment, sadness...but also a little hope. It almost made him want to prostrate himself before it, begging for forgiveness...but he had a feeling that would make an even worse impression.

So, how could he convince the Master Sword he was the same Hero who'd wielded it a hundred years ago? It hadn't accepted him now, why would it in the future? He was still nowhere near the level he'd been back then...and it would take quite some time to reach it again, if ever.

That was just about the only time he had for any coherent thought, because the anxiety and doubt gave him the mental equivalent of a sledgehammer blow to the head immediately afterwards, causing him to clench his eyes shut and give off a groan that only the world-weary are capable of. And wasn't that a sad thing to be at his age?

This was also about the time he realised he wasn't alone in his current dwelling, the distinct sound of rattling filling his ears. Turning his head towards the sound, he spotted...well, he shouldn't have been surprised, should he?

"H-Hestu?" he asked, squinting at the large Korok, who was sitting near what appeared to be the entrance to the dwelling. It must have been night, judging by the pale light shining through the opening.

Hestu jumped at being addressed, his maracas being shaken involuntarily. "Shalaka! The Hero is awake! Hestu is glad!"

I'm not, Link thought bitterly, but kept a carefully placid smile on his lips as he watched the large Korok. He liked Hestu, unlike his little cousins or siblings or whatever they were. Hestu was too big to hide in annoying places, too kind to give Link ridiculous challenges just so he could take back the seeds they'd stolen from Hestu in the first place.

"S-Sorry to w-worry you," he said. Noticing a distinct lack of angry screeching, he looked around the dwelling. It was...cosy. He was surprised to find he actually  _was_  lying in a bed, with proper sheets and everything. There was, however, something missing. "D-Do you kn-know wh-where Sh-Sheik is?"

He tried not to worry too much, even if he felt unnerved at the lack of judgemental Sheikah in the immediate vicinity. He doubted the Deku Tree would do something to his companion. Perhaps he'd remained to speak with the tree, or...or...

His blood ran cold when he imagined Koroks running off with the slate, like they had with Hestu's seeds. The thieving little bastards  _would_  do something like that, wouldn't they?

Luckily, Hestu assuaged his fears almost immediately. "Your loud, sweary friend?" he asked. "He's with Granddad!"

Link tried not to grin at Hestu's description of Sheik (which was extremely true), and nodded. "G-Granddad?"

"The Great Deku Tree, shalaka!" Hestu elaborated, shaking his maracas and performing an impromptu little dance. It was...adorable. Link couldn't imagine how the other Koroks could be so mean to Hestu, when there was clearly not a single malicious bone (branch?) in his body (trunk?). "They've been talking all day!"

Oh dear. That was not good. Sheik could do a lot of damage with his words, even when he didn't mean to. Who knew how much he'd soured the Deku Tree's impression of them at this point? Even more than Link's mere existence did, perhaps?

He forced himself to sit up, feeling positively ancient as every muscle, tendon, and bone in his body screamed in refusal to cooperate. The Master Sword hadn't done any permanent damage from what he could tell, but it had certainly wanted to impress the severity of its judgement on him.

...by turning him into an old man, apparently.

* * *

As it turned out, his little dwelling was  _beneath_  the Deku Tree, nestled among the giant tree's protective roots. Link wasn't sure how to feel about that, given the conversation preceding his waking up there. He'd half-expected to wake up on that stone platform...that is, if he woke up at all.

Hestu pointed him in the correct direction, and would have accompanied him if it weren't for one of his little cousins swooping by and swiping one of his maracas, causing the large Korok to give an indignant squeak and chase after it to a chorus of loud  _yahahas_.

As he walked, he adjusted his Sheikah uniform until he  _appeared_  to be somewhat orderly and formidable, as opposed to tired, aching, and generally upset with life. And then he heard Sheik's voice, and his stomach gave a plunge into the abyss.

_"...and what does he do, you ask? He gives me a look, and jumps on top of the damn shield, riding it all the way down the hill! He even had the nerve to laugh about it afterwards!"_

**"Hmph, a foolish risk. What if he had fallen and broken his neck?"**

_"My point exactly, twig."_

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Link hiked his mask up as far as it would go, hoping to hide his reddened cheeks from view. Last he knew, Sheik had threatened to burn Korok Forest down, and now they were apparently bonding over his one attempt to have a little fun on a quest that was actively trying to make him miserable? So he liked shield surfing, where was the crime in that? It was better than paragliding, that was for sure!

His stealth definitely needed work, seeing as the Deku Tree's massive eyes immediately flitted towards him as he stepped into the clearing, bathed in moonlight. Granted, it had probably sensed him waking up right away, Link having been sleeping beneath it.

**"Well, you've finally seen fit wake up, boy,"**  the Tree said in a reproachful voice.  **"Consider yourself lucky—you did not heed my advice, but the Sword took pity upon you and merely gave you a warning."**

Link ignored the Tree entirely, marching up to the pedestal in which the Sword rested, glaring at the blade for several seconds. Then he turned his attention to the slate, which was propped up against a small stone, the screen facing the Tree. Said screen dimmed a little when Link's glare was turned on it.

_"Uh...hi?"_  Sheik tried.

"S-So much f-for d-defending me, huh?" Link asked, making no move to pick up the slate. "F-Friends now, are you?"

_"I got bored? Look, you were passed out, and the little shits didn't see fit to carry me along with you. I knew you were all right, though, I swear! I was monitoring you this entire time!"_

"Th-That's n-not the p-point," Link hissed. "Y-You're being  _civil_  w-with  _him_!"

_"I'm not allowed to make friends?"_  Sheik asked, his tone laced with fake hurt.

"Y-You threatened t-to b-burn the woods d-down!"

_"I make a lot of threats, Link. Very few of them come to fruition."_

Don't I know it, Link thought, quite certain that every third sentence of Sheik's was some form of threat.

**"I would like to see him try,"**  the Tree added, sounding annoyed at being ignored.

_**"Shut it!"** _

Link wondered if Sheik's idea of friendship was something entirely different from what normal people considered them to be. He wouldn't be surprised if it were. Were all Sheikah like this? No, Impa, Paya, Pikango and the others had all been perfectly pleasant and  _somewhat_  normal.

Purah and Robbie did  _not_  count!

_"Anyway, you're all right, yes?"_

"C-Could b-be b-better," Link said, glaring at the Sword again. "N-No th-thanks to th-that!"

**"Like I said,"**  the Tree groused,  **"consider yourself—"**

"L-Lucky, yeah, I h-heard," Link said sourly. The Tree didn't like him, and he didn't like it. Why bother listening when all it would say was vaguely or outright insulting? "L-Let's go." He picked up the slate and clipped it onto his belt.

_"Go?"_  Sheik asked.  _"Go where?"_

"Away," Link simply said. "S-Sword won't let m-me w-wield it. W-We're d-done here."

He was sulking. He knew that, but he didn't care. The Sword had made its position quite clear, and he had no idea of how he could impress it enough to let him pick it up again. The Deku Tree was of no help whatsoever, and he had more important things to do than stick around a forest filled with damn Koroks and be insulted. So why bother? He'd defeated two Blights and freed two Divine Beasts without it—who was to say he couldn't do the rest without it as well?

_"Wait—Link, you're...what?!"_

One of the few times he'd managed to bring Sheik to sputtering, and he couldn't even enjoy it for the annoyance and anxiety he was feeling...which only grew worse as he could practically  _feel_  the Deku Tree's eyes on his back.

**"So, you're giving up, then?"**  it asked.  **"Just like that?"**

"I've d-done all I c-can," Link said with a shrug, as if to show how little he cared. "N-Not much e-else th-that will p-prove I'm w-worthy. It ch-chose m-me as a ch-child, b-but I've l-lost its f-favour."

**"And you won't even** _ **try**_ **?"**  the Tree thundered.  **"I knew I was right about you, boy."**

"I g-guess you w-were."

He wasn't even bluffing. Coming here had been a giant waste of time. The Sword  _had_  made a mistake when it chose him...offered him a deal that wasn't fair in the first place. If that was how it treated a boy of seven, he was more than happy to leave it behind.

_"Link,"_  Sheik tried,  _"you're not being serious, are you?"_

"N-Never been m-more serious in m-my  _life_ ," he said.

_"I know you're angry, but we need—"_

"We d-did fine w-without it!"

_"Well, yeah, but..."_

"I t-trust you."

Sheik didn't answer. For a brief, glorious moment, Link even believed that would be it. He was free to move on to the next part of his journey.

He made it to the edge of the clearing before the Deku Tree opened its big, fat mouth again.

**"So sad to see Hyrule's fate consigned to the hands of a coward. Hylia preserve us all."**

_"Hey!"_  Sheik said sharply.  _"Do_ not _call him a coward! He's done more in a matter of a few months than you've done in a centu—"_

"I'm o-open t-to suggestions!"

He'd meant to just keep going, to leave the Tree to its presumed misery and boredom, but that fucking  _judgemental_  tone just hit all the wrong buttons in him. He turned to face the Tree, his arms crossed petulantly, glaring up at it.

"S-Start helping!" he shouted. "If y-you kn-know s-something I d-don't, th-then tell me! D-Don't be a smug arsehole!"

_"Yeah!"_  Sheik agreed.

Quick to turn on his supposed friend, his Sheik was, but since it was in Link's favour he decided not to dwell on it.

"If y-you c-care about H-Hyrule, th-then you'd b-better p-prove it!"

_"That's right!"_

"H-Help me, so I c-can h-help H-Hyrule!"

_"He's saying what we're all thinking!"_

Who this 'all' was, Link had no idea, but he appreciated Sheik's enthusiastic background chorus nonetheless, since it backed up his embarrassingly stuttered words with a voice that offered and gave no quarter.

He held the Tree's gaze for a seemingly never-ending moment, as if it was gauging his commitment to this. Then its massive mouth turned down in a frown.

**"Hmph, there might a way to prove, if not your worthiness, then at least your conviction. She might accept that."**

Link let his shoulders droop a little. On one hand, he was glad to finally get some assistance worth a damn out of the cantankerous tree, but on the other...well, he'd sort of hoped they were done here. Done with the Sword. No such luck, apparently. He knew he should have been happy about this, but all he felt was a growing sense of trepidation because this meant he was on his last chance. He either proved himself, or he died trying to pull the sword out again. He should have kept his mouth shut, should have just left. Too late for that now, though, unless he wanted to give the Tree more ammunition.

"Wh-What is it?" he asked, steeling his voice so it didn't betray his disappointment.

**"I'm certain your...friend has already noticed them,"**  the Tree said.  **"The shrines in the woods."**

Link looked down at the slate, which blinked.  _"Er, yeah. Faint signals, at least, nothing conclusive. What about them?"_

**"The Koroks use them for a series of trials meant as a rite of passage. Perhaps if you completed them, the Sword would look upon you more favourably."**

"Sh-Shrines?" Link asked. "I've already c-completed s-several of th-them."

How the hell was  _this_  supposed to make him look worthier in the Sword's view?

_"Let me guess,"_  Sheik said drily.  _"There's some sort of catch?"_

**"No catch,"**  the Tree replied just as drily.  **"Well, one,"** it added after a moment of hesitation.  **"Your friend cannot help you."**

"K-Kind of d-difficult," Link said, gesturing to the Slate. "I n-need the s-slate."

**"I was led to believe there is some sort of...button, was it? It makes him...quiet? I suggest you use it. Give yourself some space to think."**

_"What?!"_ Sheik shrieked.  _"Absolutely not! Link needs me! Without me he'll be unable to—"_

**"Speak to Chio to learn more,"**  the Tree said, tone dismissive.  **"And remember, this is** _ **your**_ **trial, boy, and yours only."**

Link unclipped the slate and held it in both hands, looking down at the screen, which was practically flashing to convey Sheik's seething rage.

_"I really am going to burn this fucking forest down,"_  Sheik muttered.

"It'll b-be fine," Link said, caressing the screen with his thumb. "I'm n-not helpless, you kn-know..."

_"I know,"_  Sheik said.  _"Un-mute me as soon as you're done?"_

"P-Promise."

_"And don't worry, I'll take copious notes on how you can improve. Just because I can't help you_ now _doesn't mean I can't point out your mistakes later. In fact—"_

Link muted him, grinning when the screen began flashing again. "Finger s-slipped," he said apologetically.

* * *

He wasn't sure what he'd expected from the trials the Koroks supposedly used. He hadn't foreseen the need for the Magnesis rune, for one. Exactly how the tiny Koroks were expected to lift a damn metal chest and shove it into the "mouth" of a tree, he didn't know, much less transporting said chest across the water of a small pond and onto a tiny little island on which said tree stood.

He wasn't particularly impressed with the shrine hidden on said island either, but he felt no small amount of relief when place yielded its treasure, and the Sheikah monk their spirit orb, with no requirements other than  _reach it_ , apparently.

Floating up the elevator shaft, Link couldn't help but give Sheik a sardonic look as the slate's screen flashed angrily, clearly not any happier about this than Link.

"J-Just two more," he promised. "Th-Then you c-can scream at m-me again."

The flashing promised there would be  _lots_.

* * *

The next trial was, at the very least, something of a challenge. The Korok waiting for him at the entrance had demanded that he remove his weapons, only to provide Link with a set of wooden ones. Why the Koroks had a full set of wooden weapons scaled to Hylian size was not something he wanted to dwell on.

Not that he had time for that, given the onslaught of bokoblins and other minions of Ganon that had come charging through the mist the moment he'd stepped into the trial area.

I thought this place was supposed to be  _safe_ , he thought as he blocked a clumsy blow from a club and countered by driving the tip of his wooden sword into the monster's throat, leaving it gasping before he stomped on its neck, breaking it.

Brutal, but necessary. He couldn't break the fragile weapons, the wood not particularly solid, so he had to be careful. The enemies didn't have that problem, more than happy to snap their clubs in half with badly-aimed blows that struck the tree trunk behind Link. The wooden arrows, at least, were sharp enough to do plenty of damage on their own, but the shield and sword left him somewhat nervous and hesitant to use them for finishing blows.

Luckily, he remembered that the Korok at the entrance had never mentioned that he  _couldn't_  use the slate as a weapon...or, say, the infinite supply of bombs it could generate. By the time he cleared the first wave of enemies and he could move further into the woods, he was a downright terror, hurling bombs every which way and blowing the monsters to kingdom come.

If the slate was blinking in what Link had come to identify as Sheik's happy face and that worried him a little, he didn't mention it. Blow up enough bokoblins, and maybe Sheik would forget he was angry at Link in the first place.

The swamp was clearly meant to be the most challenging part of the trial, but the Cryonis Rune practically made it a cakewalk.

"See?" he asked Sheik pointedly. "I c-can learn, t-too."

Knowing Sheik, he would have "accidentally" forgotten to mention that rune, just like the time in Zora's Domain, where he'd needlessly risked his life jumping from stone to stone when he could simply have made a series of ice pillars instead.

With the last of the enemies finished, and not a single of the wooden weapons broken, Link was free to access the shrine. This, too, yielded its treasures with no further ado. Almost like they didn't expect anyone to actually reach these places, and preparing no further challenges because that would be a redundant waste of resources.

"Th-Think th-the Tree's trying to m-make a point?" he asked Sheik, whose silence was more than a little annoyed. "M-Me too," he said, nodding. "But wh-what?"

* * *

Now I'm watching someone  _else_  complete  _their_  trial?

He felt a little annoyed that he was putting his own trial on hold in order to follow a tiny little Korok wielding a pair of equally tiny sticks like weapons on his path through the forest. The Korok's mother had been worried sick and  _begged_  Link to follow him. Saying no hadn't even occurred to him until later, and by then it was too late, as he crawled through the tall grass at a snail's pace, trying to keep out of sight of the Korok, Oaki.

He didn't even bother looking at the slate. Sheik must have been livid at the indignity of it all.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Oaki didn't keep doubling back on himself, scared of nothing but shadows and the ambient sounds of the forest around him. Granted, the woods  _were_  creepy, but this only prolonged what was already a tedious so-called trial. Exactly how this proved Link's worth or conviction or whatever was a damn mystery.

Do us both a favour and turn back, little buddy, he thought as he took the chance to cross the path and hurl himself behind a tree when Oaki's attention was focused on what he thought was some sort of monster inside a hollowed-out log. Come back later when you're not scared of your own shadow.

And how is this different from how  _you_  are acting? That nasty little voice in the back of his head was back. At least Oaki's not having panic attacks over  _nothing_ , unlike you. Bet you would have willingly gone back to sleep if you thought that was an option. The Deku Tree's right—you're a damned coward.

And he sort of was, wasn't he? He couldn't argue on that point. He could even tell the exact moment he'd become on. The second he'd touched the damned Sword. The moment all the responsibility came to rest on his shoulders, the responsibility that should have been his father's, because what sort of sentient...sapient...whatever Sword would choose a seven-year-old for that sort of duty? No one else had seen a problem with it either, save for the other knights, and that was probably more due to wounded pride than any sort of concern for his wellbeing.

And his father...he'd been upset, but...he was  _supposed_  to be, right? He couldn't remember anything else, other than falling asleep on his shoulder as they went home in...where? Castle Town?

His parents...

Had they died when Ganon attacked? Or had they been among those who managed to escape? Had his father fought the enemy, covering everyone else's escape? His mother? And where had Link been in all this? Had they even known he was alive?

His breath hitched as he tried to force those thoughts away. He almost preferred the nasty voice telling him he was a failure. At least those thoughts were verified truths, rather than half-baked theories based on century-old memory that he had, really, no way of knowing was actually real. It had certainly  _felt_  real, but still...

"Halfway there!" Oaki announced to himself in an excited voice.

Link shook his head, focusing on the little Korok whose fear seemed to have been banished for a little while by the revelation he was halfway to his destination. His tiny feet barely made a sound as he continued on his way, head bobbing up and down, barely visible over the grass.

Link smiled. It was...cute. Unlike the other Koroks who seemed to enjoy spending their time making Link's life miserable with obtuse puzzles and annoying challenges, Oaki was...well, he was different. So desperate to be considered an adult...even if he seemed afraid of his own shadow at times. Brave, even if there wasn't anything (as far as Link could tell) in this particular part of the woods to be scared of. There didn't need to be, of course. His imagination could easily conjure up the most horrid of beasts seemingly lurking among the trees. Link would know. He could easily imagine some of those himself.

Then he stepped on a branch, which snapped under his boot. He barely managed to dive behind the safety of a log as Oaki's high-pitched voice, shaking with fear, asked, "Is...is someone there?"

Goddess, don't let him see me, Link begged silently. It'll ruin what little we have left of our prides.

As if to taunt him, something  _else_  stepped on a branch somewhere ahead of them.

"Aaaahhh! A ghost!" Oaki wailed, immediately turning on his heels and running back the way he came...right towards Link's hiding spot.

Shit, shit, shit!

He heard the pitter-patter of Oaki's feet coming closer and closer, and then the sound of wood hitting wood, and tiny, panicked breathing. Oaki was leaning against the log behind which Link was hiding. Of all the stupid...

"Oh...just a shadow."

Relief flooded them both for entirely different reasons, and Oaki was soon off again...and Link peered out from his hiding spot to see where the Korok was headed. That had nearly given him a heart attack! Muted as he was, he couldn't hear Sheik laughing at him, but he definitely knew the Sheikah was doing just that.

"Sh-Shut up, you," he whispered and tapped the slate.

He trailed after Oaki, keeping a little closer this time. Oaki may have been convinced what he was afraid of was just a shadow, but  _something_  had made that second snap, and it had Link slightly on edge. Just in case, he unslung his bow and nocked and arrow. Just in case.

"This isn't so bad," Oaki told himself, a slight waver in his voice from the earlier scare. "I'm not scared at all."

Link couldn't help but grin at that. Such a brave little thing.

"Okay...I'm a little bit scared," Oaki added a few moments later, and Link fought the urge to laugh. Maybe the little Korok was the braver Champion of them. Even had the courage to admit he was a little afraid.

How had Sheik phrased that again? Bravery to the Sheikah was recognising one's fear of something, and then charging forward anyway? Oaki was certainly embodying that saying right now as he continued making his way through the woods.

"Almost there," the little creature told itself.

Link was almost too caught up with silently congratulating Oaki in his thoughts to notice that he wasn't the only one following him. He heard the creature before he saw it, a panting breath as quiet paws stalked their way through the tall grass. A muzzle filled with sharp teeth poked its way out from among the blades, nostrils billowing as it scented the air. The wolf was too focused on Oaki to notice Link...and Oaki too focused on his trial to notice the wolf.

Hylia, guide my hand, Link thought as he raised his bow, aimed, and loosed the arrow. For once his aim wasn't slightly off, and needed no lucky stash of explosives behind his original target to be effective. The arrow buried itself in the wolf's eye and continued directly into its brain. It fell dead in the grass without a sound, snuffed out in a but a moment.

I'm sorry, Link thought as he hurried past the wolf's carcass, trying to catch up with Oaki.

He found Oaki not very far away, jumping excitedly in front of the shrine's entrance. "Woo! I finally made it!"

Link decided that was enough stealth and stood up, walking up to the shrine.

"Yay! I made it! I finished the trial!"

This time Link wasn't careful about not stepping on something, and the mere sound of his footsteps drew Oaki's attention, spinning around to face the intruder.

"Wha...? Who's there?!" he demanded in a voice that was probably meant to sound big and imposing...but was entirely ruined by its trembling quality. Link stood a little straighter, trying to make himself more visible.

"J-Just me," he announced.

"Hey!" Oaki exclaimed. "Are you that hero guy? You know—Mr. Hero?"

"N-Not r—"Link paused, and then nodded. "Y-Yeah, th-that's me." Wouldn't do to disappoint him, now would it?

Oaki seemed excited by the prospect of the Hero having come to watch his triumph, jumping up and down again. "Guess what, Mr. Hero! I did the trial all by myself! Aren't I brave?"

Link didn't fight the smile. "Y-Yeah, definitely the b-bravest Korok I've ever s-seen. B-Braver than me, even!"

Oaki definitely beamed at that comment. "Yahaha!" he shouted in excitement. "Oh, yeah! You're probably here for the shrine, right?" he asked. "The Great Deku Tree said the monk's blessing is waiting in the shrine ahead! Why don't you take a look?"

"I th-think I will," Link said, nodding. "Y-You should head b-back—your mother w-will b-be so proud!"

"I will!" Oaki announced. "See you around, Mr. Hero!"

As Link climbed the dais and made to unlock the shrine with the slate, he heard Oaki's steps pause.

"Um...Mr. Hero?"

Link blinked, turning back to the little Korok. "Yes?"

"I...I may not be as strong and brave as you, but I definitely will be someday! In the meantime, I'll just keep trying!" Oaki made the swear solemnly...and then took off running back the way they had come, as if waiting for a response was too unnerving, leaving Link to stare after him, mouth open.

"O-Okay," he said, mostly to himself, before continuing with his task. He doubted he'd find a challenge inside the shrine, like he hadn't with the others, but the orbs...well, he needed them to grow stronger...and the poor monks inside desperately needed rest. He'd happily grant them that.

Stepping into the elevator and floating down, he couldn't stop thinking about Oaki, however.

Keep trying, huh?

* * *

**"You're back,"**  the Deku Tree stated when Link stepped into the clearing once more. The sun had risen on his way back from the last trial, and the woods were bathed in gentle, golden light. The atmosphere was anything but peaceful, however, as Link stepped onto the stone platform where the Master Sword rested, giving the Tree a nod.

"I am," he said.

**"Chio confirmed that you have completed the trials...and helped little Oaki complete his as well,"** the Tree noted.  **"And you did not ask your friend in the slate for help once."**

Not that there was anything I needed Sheik's help  _with_ , Link thought, shaking his head. "I didn't."

**"Might you keep him quiet a little longer?"**  the Tree requested, surprisingly polite.  **"I find him...distracting."**

"He d-does th-that," Link said, tempted to let Sheik unleash verbal hell on the Tree, but refraining. There was something he wanted to know. "Wh-Why did you doubt th-the S-Sword's choice?"

**"She chose a child,"**  the Deku Tree said, frowning.  **"One that was not prepared for the responsibility of wielding her, of being Hyrule's Champion. You weren't ready, and the weight of it all kept you back, and as a result Hyrule fell. Only luck and Princess Zelda's tenacity kept you alive, ensured that the Sword did not fall into enemy hands."**

"I t-tried," Link said, looking down at the blade. "I t-tried so hard—"

**"But trying wasn't enough. It never is. She should have found someone else."**

"I agree," Link said, nodding. "Sh-She sh-should have. But sh-she didn't. I w-was chosen. And all I c-can d-do is keep g-going."

**"Did you not hear me, boy?"**  the Tree asked.  **"I said trying isn't enough."**

"It has t-to be," Link said, feeling surprisingly calm in the face of the Deku Tree's scepticism. "Wh-What else d-do the t-trials t-teach?"

**"That was...I was simply trying to give you some incentive. A desire to fight back. It is not becoming for a Hero to simply roll over and take whatever punishment is laid upon him."**

"S-So I  _am_  a H-Hero, then?" Link said, looking up at the Tree with a raised eyebrow he hoped was up to Sheik's standards.

**"The only one we have,"**  the Tree admitted.

And wasn't that just the saddest thing? Maybe the tree was just as tired of all this crap as he was, and simply lashing out.

"W-Well, then," Link said, putting down his pack and removing his weapons. "If I d-die, c-could you m-make sure Sh-Sheik gets to K-Kakariko Village? His c-clan is th-there."

**"I...will try, yes."**

It was the best he could hope for, Link supposed. He unclipped the slate and held it up, flicking the mute switch.

_"Link,_ no _."_ Sheik said right away, his tone serious.  _"You can't. Remember what happened last time!"_

"Hard n-not to," Link said, grimacing. "B-But what else c-can I do?"

_"Leave. Go somewhere else. Anywhere else. Go to Kakariko and marry Paya and raise cute, socially anxious, stuttering children? Go to the Zora, marry Sidon and...well, I'm not sure how it would work, but_ also _raise cute, socially anxious, stuttering children, this time aquatic Zora-Hylian hybrids? Or adopt! The possibilities are endless, Link!"_

And, for some reason, very focused on him raising children. Was Sheik trying to tell him something?

Link shook his head. "T-Tempting, but..."

_"...not what a Hero would do in the middle of his quest,"_ Sheik finished.  _"Yeah, I know."_

"We n-need th-the Sword," Link said, as much as he hated to admit it. "We n-need every advantage w-we c-can get."

_"...if you fail this time, you'll die,"_  Sheik said quietly.  _"I won't be able to do anything to stop it. Nor will the twig."_

"I b-better not f-fail, then," Link said, carefully placing the slate down on top of his pack. "B-Be right b-back," he said, hoping he sounded confident...and knowing he very much did not.

**"Boy..."**  the Tree said warningly, but Link shook his head.

_"Don't get killed by your own sword, Link,"_  Sheik called to him.  _"That'll just be embarrassing!"_

I won't, Link thought, and grabbed the Sword.

* * *

**You are not the Hero I chose.**

The Sword's words immediately filled his head. She—as the Tree had referred to the Master Sword—sounded vaguely accusing, like it was  _his_  fault she'd made a mistake in the first place.

I wasn't the Hero you chose back then, Link countered. I  _never_ was. Not even at my strongest did I measure up to your demands, your fantasies.

**You had the potential, but you failed to live up to it. You did not work hard enough.**

I worked myself to the bone. I may not remember much, but I remember training. I remember fighting. I remember doing everything in my power to be worthy.

**You did not honour our agreement.**

It was an unfair agreement to begin with, forced upon me because you were hurting my father.

**You agreed.**

Running out of arguments already?

**Merely stating fact.**

Then let me state some facts as well.

You're right. I'm not the Hero you chose. But I will be someday. I  _will_  be. Because I don't have a choice anymore.  _We_  don't have a choice. I will fight Ganon...and I will win. But not for some time. There are still Divine Beasts to free, other enemies to defeat. But sooner or later, I will face it...and I will finally have to prove myself the Hero, or die.

**And until then?**

I will grow stronger. I will fight with all I have. And I will keep trying.

**That is it? You will keep** _**trying** _ **?**

It's all I can do. I cannot be worse than Oaki. If that is not good enough for you...well, then you will simply have to kill me, won't you? And hope that some other poor soul happens to find this place, and proves themselves worthy of wielding you.

It's your choice.

I'm waiting.

It felt like an eternity passed before the Master Sword finally made her decision. Link expected her to reject him. Expected agony like the one his father had felt, and then the great nothing of death.

**I accept.**


	27. Rule with an Iron Fist

The darkness giving way to light, Link was left blinking in confusion, trying to regain his bearings. The stone platform was solid under his feet, a gentle breeze caressing his face as the forest around him was filled with the sounds of fauna. He looked down at the Master Sword, held firmly in both hands, blade glinting like it had just been polished.

It was lighter than he'd expected, than he could remember, but not  _too_  light. In fact, it was perfectly balanced, and he couldn't resist giving it a few swings. It whistled as it cleaved through the air.

Perfect.

There really was no other way to describe the feel of wielding the Master Sword. It was like...like it was an extension of his arms, like it was that little extra part of him that had been missing this entire time. It felt...right, to have it in his hands once more. He felt relieved, but still despaired. He had no choice now.

_"Told you he could do it,"_  Sheik said in a smug tone that in no way covered up the slightly-higher-than-normal pitch to his voice, betraying his worry.  _"I do believe that means I win."_

**"Hmph,"**  the Deku Tree grunted.  **"Not even instruments of Divine Will are immune to repeatedly making the same mistakes, it seems. While it pains me to admit defeat, I will not have it said about me that I renege on my agreements."**

_"So...our deal?"_  Sheik needled.

Link considered asking what sort of agreement he'd managed to force the Tree to agree to in the brief moment he'd been gone, but he had a feeling that nothing but insanity waited down  _that_  particular line of questioning, so he continued testing the Master Sword, satisfied to find that she appeared to be honouring their new contract. He'd leave her behind in a heartbeat if she didn't.

The Tree grimaced, like it was causing it great pain to admit defeat to a Sheikah in a slate.  **"Yes, yes, little Sheikah, the deal still stands. I will let the little ones know."**

_"Good,"_  Sheik said, still radiating smugness, the screen pulsating in a pleased fashion.  _"It'd be a shame not to take advantage of such an opportunity, after all. Makes me wonder why_ you _didn't think of it...unless you_ have _done it all this time, and just didn't see fit to inform us. If so, bad Ugly Tree,_ bad _!"_

Goddess, why  _me_ , Link wanted to know, his intention to bury his face in his hands impeded by the longsword in his hands (or was it a bastard sword? The length and balance suggested the latter...). Only Sheik would find it appropriate to continually antagonising an already grouchy and reluctant ally.

_"Link, you okay?"_  Sheik asked.  _"You're groaning very loudly."_

"J-Just f-fine," he forced out between gritted teeth, looking up at the Deku Tree. "I c-convinced her," he said, glancing pointedly down at the Sword.

**"So you did,"**  the Tree replied, frowning.  **"I'm surprised you bothered. Her rejection was your way out; an excuse to veer off the Champion's path and striking out on your own. Surely you would have jumped at such an opportunity a mere week ago?"**

Link wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel insulted by that—the Tree's tone certainly suggested he should—but he was too tired to argue at this point, merely shaking his head.

"I n-never wanted th-this burden," he said. "But it's s-still m-mine to bear."

**"There could be others,"**  the Tree suggested.  **"Others more...suited for the task. More than willing to relieve you of the weight of your responsibility."**

"D-Do you know any?" Link asked pointedly.

**"Not off the top of my head, no, but—"** the Tree began.

"Th-Then I w-will bear it," Link interrupted, trying to steel his gaze as much as he could...which was harder than one would think. Sheik would probably have been able to do it with no effort. Sidon too, probably. He fought the urge not to smile at the thought of the exuberant Zora prince. Link could daydream about him later. "I w-will p-prove to you her ch-choice w-wasn't a m-mistake."

The Tree looked ready to argue, but remained silent for a long moment as its eyes met Link's, apparently searching for something.

**"I look forward to being proven wrong, Link,"**  it finally said.

_"Oooh, he used your name,"_  Sheik drawled.  _"That's how you know he's_ serious _!"_

**"Does he ever stop talking?"**  the Tree asked.  **"Or does he always insist on ruining every moment with his chatter?"**

"I'll let y-you kn-know if he d-does," Link said, deciding to be magnanimous and commiserate with a tree that had been nothing but rude and obnoxious so far. It wasn't all that different from his few weeks with Sheik, actually.

And speaking of Sheik...

"Y-You said his v-voice sounded f-familiar," he said, looking up at the Tree. "Sh-Sheik's, I mean. How so?"

_"Yeah,"_  Sheik said slowly.  _"You_ did _say that. What'd you mean by that, twig?"_

The Deku Tree was silent for a long moment, its eyes closed.  **"Nothing in particular, only that your voice sounds familiar to one I heard a long time ago. A Sheikah boy, whose demeanour was just as unpleasant as yours, if not worse because unlike** _ **you**_ **, he did not have a switch to silence him. Disobedient, too, and a commander's worst nightmare."**

_"I like the sound of this one,"_  Sheik muttered.

Link wondered what the chances of the boy the Tree described being the same one on which Sheik's thought patterns and general behaviour was modelled on were. Knowing his luck, they were one and the same, and Sheik wouldn't shut up about it for weeks. But Sheik being unbearable wasn't a reason not to dig a little further into this.

"Wh-What happened t-to him?" he asked, holding the slate up to look at its screen, giving it a little nod. "Th-The Sheikah?"

**"I do not know,"**  the Tree said, sounding a little regretful.  **"His visit here was brief, little more than a night's rest for him and his group before they moved on to the next battlefield. He never returned to the forest; more than that I cannot tell you."**

_"I bet you have some sort of idea, though,"_  Sheik said.  _"I can hear it in your voice."_

**"One can only assume he perished, either on that battlefield or another,"**  the Deku Tree said.  **"That particular war took a heavy toll on the Sheikah as a people, and their numbers never quite recovered. The schism between them and the group that would later become known as the Yiga, and the subsequent hostilities, only further reduced their presence in Hyrule. It is no wonder they eventually chose isolation, in the face of the suspicion with which the Hylians regarded them. Had they not, I fear it would have ended in bloodshed...and the loss of an entire culture."**

"Wh-Why?" Link asked. "Wh-Why w-would they...?"

**"Fear is a powerful motivator, Link,"**  the Tree said.  **"You should know that better than most. The Sheikah's understanding of and expertise with ancient technology, much of which could easily lay waste to Hyrule and the rest of the world—a mere fraction of which we saw a hundred years ago—made everyone else nervous. Despite being allies, the Hylians regarded the Sheikah with suspicion, fearing what they might do once they gained full control of the mechanical army.**

**"Luckily, the Sheikah realised what was happening before it was too late, and withdrew into the mountains, maintaining only a nominal diplomatic relationship with Hyrule, and even then only directly with the royal family. I daresay it was the best decision they had made in a long time. It certainly kept them out of the troubles that affected the rest of the kingdom."**

_"We were allies,"_  Sheik said quietly, his screen dimming.  _"We just wanted to help..."_

**"That would never be enough, for some."**

Link's brow furrowed. Sure, he could see being afraid of something would make one somewhat hostile...but he couldn't see solving an issue like that with violence being a good idea...or even an option in the first place. Politics wasn't really something he understood, or even wanted to engage in, but surely there had to be  _someone_  in charge who could alleviate the tension between the two peoples at the time.

_"Typical,"_  Sheik snorted.  _"We fought and bled for Hyrule for ages, and we're rewarded with self-imposed exile for our own safety. Well, we certainly saw who laughed last, didn't we?"_

**"I don't quite see the humour, but I understand the sentiment,"**  the Tree said.  **"And yet, here you are, Sheikah, once more fighting to free Hyrule from the yoke of oppression and certain doom. What should we make of that?"**

_"Nothing at all,"_  was the answer to that, Sheik's screen brightening sharply.  _"I'm not fighting—for a given value of the word—for Hyrule, or the Hylians. I'm fighting for_ Link _, and my clan."_

Link cleared his throat.

_"...and the Zora...or one Zora in particular, I guess. Sharky's lucky, like that,"_  he added.  _"Speaking of whom, we should probably let them know of our status, Link."_

**"...dare I ask which Zora is honoured with that particular moniker?"**

_"None of your business, twig."_

**"I don't know what I expected."**

_"You're the one with the spy network, aren't you? Figure it out for yourself."_

**"You** _**dare** _ **—"**

_"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?"_

"Enough!" Link scowled at the pair of them. "Enough arguing. W-We're supposed to b-be allies, aren't w-we?"

Never mind that arguing seemed to be Sheik's default solution to everything. Link was tired. He'd just spent a day lugging through the forest doing a bunch of tasks he strongly suspected the Deku Tree gave him just to screw with him, then gotten locked inside his own head arguing with a damn  _sword_  for the right to wield it! The last thing he needed right now was more shouting, especially when he was caught in the middle!

He looked down at the Master Sword, still clutched in his hand. "S-Same goes for y-you!" he added, glaring at the blade and the presence within. "Wh-What's our next m-move?" he asked.

_"Next Divine Beast?"_  Sheik suggested, sounding a little chastised. Just a little, though. He was clearly under the impression he'd won the verbal spar (such as it was) with the Deku Tree.  _"We shouldn't be too far from Rito territory—I'm willing to bet we'll find the next Beast there, causing the people no small amount of trouble, just like the other two."_

**"I can confirm this,"**  the Deku Tree added.  **"The Koroks in the area have reported the Divine Beast Vah Medo has taken to the skies above Rito Village, terrorising the inhabitants. The Rito have tried to fight back, but every assault of theirs has been repelled so far."**

"Th-Then th-that is where we will g-go," Link said, nodding. He paused, realising what the Tree had said. "You have th-the Koroks s-spying for you?" he asked.

_"He does,"_  Sheik confirmed.  _"In fact, that was what our bet was about. I win, he agreed to share the information gathered by the Koroks with us. To make up for the stupid puzzles they've made us go through so far, and to, you know, just be fucking helpful for once. All we have to do is find one, and ask. Not sure how twig communicates with them over such distances, but I'm guessing fucking magic."_

**"You assume correctly, boy. It is, indeed, 'fucking magic' I use to direct my grandchildren."**

Why me, Link wondered in despair. Why is it always  _me_?

* * *

It was too late to set out that night, so Link had accepted the Deku Tree's generous offer to spend another night beneath his roots, in the small sleeping chamber dug out there. Sheik hadn't been able to stop talking about how creepy it was for at least an hour.

_"I mean, if we equate the twig's anatomy to that of a humanoid, aren't we technically right underneath his gigantic b—"_

"S-Stop talking!"

_"I'm just saying—"_

"I d-don't care!"

_"Given what you and Sharky got up to that night, you're surprisingly prudish, you know?"_

"And y-you're v-vulgar!"

_"Guilty as charged, and not ashamed of it! So, anyway, as I said, we're directly underneath his—"_

**"I can hear you, you know."**

Link screamed into his pillow.

* * *

For all the grief they'd given him out in the fields of Hyrule, the Koroks in the forest had all been friendly and hospitable during Link's stay there. He was almost sad to leave...and they were sad to see him go, judging by the large crowd of them gathered near the Deku Tree the next morning.

**"My grandchildren would like to say goodbye to you, Hero,"**  the Deku Tree said as he approached them, not a hint of irony in his voice when speaking the title. Link was too tired to bother asking if he was being genuine or just putting on a show in front of the Koroks, who were definitely honest with their adoration of their "Mr. Hero".

There was a roar of assorted goodbyes and well-wishes. Some industrious Koroks had even taken the liberty of filling his pack with fresh supplies and food. If that had Link's eyes moisten a little, no one saw fit to comment. Not even Sheik...but that might be because he was too busy screaming at a pair of younger Koroks to stop touching him with their grubby little mitts. As with most children, that only spurred them on further.

"Mr. hero!"

Link looked up and smiled at Hestu, who was holding something out to him. Purple and gilded leather, the Triforce symbol carved into the material and filled in with what appeared to be actual gold. The scabbard certainly looked like it had in his memory. He took it and slid the Master Sword into it, tying it across his shoulders so he carried the sword on his back. The Sword was a little too long for him to effectively draw it when carried like that, especially if caught by surprise, but that was what he had the shorter Sheikah blade at his hip for.

"Th-Thanks, Hestu," he said.

"Shalaka! Most welcome, Mr. Hero!"

Link patted the large Korok's arm in gratitude, thanking as many of the Koroks as he could.

**"Link,"**  the Deku Tree said, drawing everyone's attention.  **"I wish you the best of luck on your journey. With the Sword, I believe you will find it easier to overcome Ganon and his vile forces."**

"Th-Thank you," Link said once more, inclining his head a little. He still wasn't sure if the Tree was putting on an act for the Koroks, but it was still better than the tongue-lashing he'd gotten from the moment they'd met. A thought then struck him, a question lingering on the edges of his mind that he'd been too busy to ask. "How d-did the S-Sword end up h-here?"

**"Hm?"**  the Tree's massive mouth frowned for a moment, then said,  **"Why, the princess, of course. A sad sight they were, her and the Sword both, when they came here. Told me of the Calamity, and her plan to stall it until both you and the Sword had recovered enough fight once more. She had the utmost faith that you would return one day...and I am glad to see it was not misplaced, even though my doubts were many and great."**

Zelda. Of course she had come here after whatever event had left him more or less dead on the battlefield. Leaving him in Purah's hands, who'd taken him to the Shrine of Resurrection, Zelda had taken the Master Sword here, for safekeeping. And then she'd gone to face Ganon alone...with nothing but faith that he'd return one day.

And I forgot you, and everyone else who sacrificed themselves. I won't let it be in vain, he vowed to her.

**"Now, you should be off,"**  the Tree said.  **"Time is wasting, and the Rito is waiting for a Champion to deliver them. Go make yourself useful."**

_"Why don't_ you _go and—"_

Link muted Sheik before he could deliver another insult. Sheik would let him have it for that later, but for once Link wanted to actually get underway in a timely manner. "I w-will," he told the Deku Tree. "Th-Thank y—"

**"Don't thank me yet, boy,"**  the Tree said, none of the usual bite in his tone.  **"You've still a long way to go, and I imagine you will soon wish I'd driven you away from your task. If you wish to thank me, then save Hyrule. That will be enough."**

Why don't you ask me to pull the moon out of the sky while I'm at it? Link thought, grinning like he considered it a joke all the while and turning to walk away before the Tree reduced him to an anxious, crying mess.

...an even bigger one, that is.

He was nearly at the edge of the clearing when he spotted a familiar little Korok, jumping up and down in an excited way, twirling little sticks like batons. He grinned and kneeled down to look Oaki better in the face. "It w-was n-nice to m-meet you, Oaki," he said. "K-Keep trying, y-yeah?"

"Keep trying, Mr. Hero!" Oaki piped back, practically vibrating with excitement.

Link briefly wondered how much trouble he would be in if he stole Oaki and brought him along.

Probably a lot.

* * *

_"Well, that's it, then,"_  Sheik said later that night as they camped out under the stars, well on their way towards the Rito and what would surely be another terrifying disaster involving a Divine Beast.  _"It's too late, now."_

"F-For what?" Link asked, carefully watching the cooking pan with trepidation and careful optimism.

The ingredients hadn't caught fire yet, which was encouraging, but knowing his luck and complete lack of skill in the culinary arts, it was only a matter of time until they did. Or exploded. Either was usually a safe bet when frying something was involved. So far so good, however, and perhaps this would be his moment of triumph?

_"To abandon the quest,"_  Sheik elaborated, sounding a little...tired? Disappointed, maybe?  _"Now that you have the Sword again, there is no other option but to keep at it, is there?"_

Link cast a glance at the Master Sword, sheathed in its scabbard and resting against his pack, just within reach. It—she—hadn't spoken to him again after their...discussion. Maybe there wasn't anything else to say, or maybe she was waiting until he actually tried using her against Ganon's minions. He was almost hesitant to, afraid he'd hear her judgemental voice commenting on his skill or worthiness as he fought.

"Wh-What other ch-choice w-would I have had?" Link asked with a shrug.

_"Plenty,"_  Sheik said matter-of-factly.  _"And none of them involve throwing yourself headfirst into danger. You could have gone back to Hateno, established a home there—no one knows who you are, after all. Lived out your life. Or you could have become a miner up on Death Mountain with the Gorons...or, my personal favourite, gone back to Zora's Domain, married Sharky, and ruled the Zora with an iron fist!"_

Link stared at the slate, his face heating up. "Th-There are s-so many th-things w-wrong w-with th-that plan I d-don't even know where t-to start!" he exclaimed.

_"Name_ one _thing wrong with that plan,"_  Sheik challenged.

"Other th-than  _all_  of it?!"

_"Yeah!"_

Link wasn't sure if he actually  _liked_  the idea or not—it was just too absurd to contemplate. So he went with the most obviously glaring flaw among many.

"Hylians and Z-Zora c-can't marry! Moreover, we're b-both men!"

_"Pfft, like Sharky would care about that,"_  Sheik said dismissively.  _"He certainly didn't when he gave you the ride of a lifetime—"_

"S-Stop!"

_"And he'd probably say yes, too, the crazy bastard,"_  Sheik said with a cackle.  _"Pancake Head would die of shock, and the king would go along with it because Sharky's his last surviving child and therefore cannot say no to him. The older Zora might still be a little sceptical, but the younger generations freaking_ adore _you, so they'll happily support such a union. It'll be good for politics, too, since it'd bridge the gap between the Zora and Hylians! It's perfect!"_

Link stared hopelessly at the cooking fire, horrified at how thought Sheik had put into this...and hating himself a little for admitting that Sidon possibly  _would_  accept a proposal, if his enthusiasm for the Hylian Champion was anything to judge by. And that night  _had_  been quite nice...

_"You're thinking about it, aren't you?"_  Sheik asked, screen flashing, and Link could easily imagine a smug, shit-eating grin on the Sheikah's face by now.

"H-How'd you kn-know?" Link asked.

_"Because your face is the colour of a tomato...and your veggies just burst into flame."_

Link blinked, and looked back into the pan, where the vegetables he'd been frying were, indeed, burning quite merrily and turning into charcoal.

His anguished scream could be heard for miles around.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. The sky was completely clear, and an uncountable number of stars were visible, the moon's pale face glaring down at him. He glared back, annoyed with himself. Or, rather, annoyed with his brain, which wouldn't stop replaying the memory of the day he was chosen as Champion.

More specifically, he couldn't stop thinking about his father, and wondering what fate befell him and the rest of his family. Sir Kerran had mentioned Link's mother, but had there been anyone else? Brothers? Sisters? Aunts and uncles? Cousins? If there were, had they all perished during Ganon's attack, or had some gotten away and survived?

Could there possibly be relatives of him walking around in Hyrule or elsewhere in the world right now, unaware that one of their ancestors had returned from certain death? What would they think of him, if there were? Would they be thrilled? Disappointed? Angry?

_"What are you thinking about_ now _?"_ Sheik asked, making him jump.  _"Your readings are going a little haywire, here."_

"S-Sorry," Link muttered. "J-Just th-thinking about my f-family."

_"Oh?"_  Sheik asked.  _"You've remembered something?"_

"Th-The S-Sword," Link said, sitting up in his bedroll and gesturing to the Master Sword. "She showed m-me the d-day I w-was chosen. Or I r-remembered...I d-don't know."

_"Doesn't really matter, does it?"_  Sheik said.  _"The important thing is you've regained a little more of what you've lost. So...care to share?"_

He haltingly told the story, right up until it ended with his father carrying him home.

_"You know, the Sword sounds like a real piece of shit, the more I hear about it,"_  Sheik said once Link was finished.  _"I mean, sure, picking a wielder in a potentially humiliating ceremony is one thing, but a_ kid _?! That's just...abominable. Sounds like it could have picked your dad, and been just as happy for it."_

Link glanced at the Sword. It did not seem interested in defending its choices. "Wh-What's d-done is d-done," he said.

_"Yeah, well, fuck it anyway,"_  Sheik said.  _"Yeah, you hear me?"_  he said a little louder, directed at the Master Sword.  _"I said_ fuck _you!"_

Nothing.

_"Ah, selective hearing is such a beautiful thing, isn't it?"_  Sheik said.  _"So...what was your father like?"_

"D-Don't remember m-much," Link said, thinking back to the face that had gazed down at him with such kindness and love in his eyes. It had been Link's face...or very similar to his, anyway. Same eyes, definitely. "B-But...he l-loved me. And I l-loved him."

_"That's good,"_  Sheik said a little distantly.  _"I don't remember anything about my family...or, the_ real _Sheik's family. Line could have ended with him, for all I know. Did anyone mourn him, do you think?"_

"I h-hope so..."

_"Mmm..."_  Sheik's screen dimmed.  _"Do you think anyone mourned your supposed passing?"_

"D-Don't know...n-not sure if I w-want anyone to have. M-Means th-there c-could be f-family out th-there...and if th-they l-learn about m-me...th-that th-they will judge m-me..."

_"If by some miracle your family survived, and their descendants learn of you...I'm sure they will be nothing but proud and welcoming. And if they're not...well, you've got the Zora, right? Practically a prince there. And the Sheikah, come to that. Hell, I'll ask Impa to adopt you into the clan—she'll definitely say yes."_

Link laughed a little. Impa  _did_  have a slightly deranged, grandmotherly look to her, didn't she? She  _had_  promised he would always be welcome, hadn't she? Not to mention given him a set of armour that, apparently, only Sheikah were allowed to wear. The same armour he was wearing right now, in fact, the warm scarf protecting him from the chill of the night. He had yet to put on the Champion's tunic.

_"Point being,"_  Sheik continued,  _"regardless of the status of your blood family, there are plenty of others also willing to consider you such. Hence why it doesn't do you any good to wonder about it—for the time being, at least. Once Ganon is gone for good,_ then _you can go hog-crazy doing genealogical research. I'm sure Purah and...eugh,_ Robbie _...will be happy to help. The former more than the latter, but I'll kick his ass to Death Mountain and back until he goes along with it."_

That made Link laugh even more, and he grinned gratefully at the slate, which flashed in return. "Y-You're optimistic t-tonight," he noted.

_"Eh, part of a new routine I'm trying out,"_  Sheik deflected.  _"Figured I'd give positivity a go for once. I don't like it much, though—it feels_ weird _. But at least I made you laugh, right?"_

"Y-You did," Link nodded.

_"Then I'm satisfied with my attempt,"_  Sheik said.  _"You should probably get some sleep, though. It's a long hike to Rito Village, and you're_ really _unpleasant when you're cranky."_

"Th-Them's f-fighting words," Link warned. "And h-hypocritical."

_"I'll have you know I'm a_ delight _to be around. You're just not sophisticated enough to understand me."_

"N-Not even c-close to true," Link said with a grunt as he laid down on the bedroll and closed his eyes, fatigue having snuck up on him during the conversation. "G'night, Sh-Sheik."

_"Good night, Link."_

Sleep came a lot easier this time.

* * *

The cave housing the Shrine of Resurrection was bathed in sickly purple light, the hum of the machinery finally dying down as the process finished, the basin's lid popping loose with a hiss, releasing steam and purple miasma as it opened wide. The life-giving, healing liquid, once a brilliant blue, was now a tainted, corrupted purple-red, like everything that the Malice touched. It spilled over the edge as something moved beneath the surface, struggling to move its new, unfamiliar limbs.

A hand burst from the depths, waving frantically around until its fingers, shaking from exhaustion, found the edge of the basin and gripped it tightly, muscles twitching as the attached arm attempted to pull the rest of it from the bottom of the basin.

The new life's head broke the surface next, gasping with strange and unfamiliar lungs, each breath painful and desperate. It coughed, expelling more of the corrupted liquid clogging its trachea. Hauling itself over the side, it spilled from the basin and landed painfully on the cold, metallic floor, shivering as much from cold as the pain of being born.

What was it? Where was it? What was its purpose?

A voice as old as time was in its head, but its words and thoughts were difficult to make out, hard to make sense of. Some it could glean, however, through the sheer noise of it all.

**HatepainkilldestroystopdiehuntkillkillkillKILLKILLKILL** _**KILLKILLKILLKILL** _

Taking another shaking, painful breath, the new life hauled its creaking, unfinished body to its feet, and, with its sole purpose now revealed, opened its eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hah, so much for finishing this in a few months, huh?**


	28. A Discussion of Equine Emesis

Sheik registered the energy spike early in the morning. Most of the time he didn't pay much attention to the Shrine of Resurrection, or the Great Plateau for that matter, since that place was more or less dead (pardon the expression, Link!). Besides, the entire grid in that area was in a state of constant flux due to the incredible amounts of power the Shrine itself drew in order to keep itself running. The only thing keeping it alive these days were the auxiliary source provided by the Tower, which mostly ran on solar power and stored the electricity in extremely efficient power banks located in its base.

This spike, however, was unusual in that after the initial load, the grid for the whole Plateau immediately seemed to stabilise...and Sheik could no longer get a reading of the Shrine at all. It was like the whole thing had just gone dark, and he could not even find its energy signature. No attempts to re-establish communications with it succeeded; not a single ping was answered. The Tower's sensors reported no unusual readings other than a temperature increase within the Shrine itself, but that had been building for a while, and Sheik had just assumed there'd been a coolant malfunction of some sort.

For a moment, all he could feel was relief; relief that it hadn't happened while Link had still been asleep within it. Who knew what would have happened to him if that were the case?

Then his suspicious mind began to ponder the event.

Had the Shrine shut itself down because of the heat? As far as Sheik could tell, it'd been well within operational limits, so that made no sense. What, then, could cause the whole facility to just...shut off? In times like this, he  _really_  wished the Sheikah Towers had more ways of collecting data than just the sensors embedded at various points in their regions. They were amazing, no doubt, but not  _enough_. If only the Towers had some sort of remotely operated drone or something, anything with a camera he could use to gather visual data. As it was, he was completely helpless, and had no way of actually investigating the issue without bringing it to Link's attention...and right now, the Hylian didn't need even  _more_  trouble on his plate.

The last few days had been tough. Sheik could tell that from a mere visual inspection; the tension in his shoulders, in particular, gave it away. If anyone wore his heart on his sleeve, it was Link. It was something Sheik adored about him...but also bemoaned, if only because it meant he had no way of hiding himself from those who would take advantage.

Between meeting (and being judged by) the Deku Tree, nearly getting killed by the Master Sword, remembering pieces of his past, and finally convincing the Sword that he was still worthy of wielding it, his Hylian's nerves were getting stretched far beyond what they should be.

Not that Link would admit to that, of course. It wasn't pride that prevented him, either, though Sheik would definitely like to see Link carry himself with a little more of that. No, Sheik suspected that Link wouldn't admit to it because he was afraid of what would happen if he actually did. That if he went out and said that he was close to a breakdown, it would happen immediately.

The annoying bit about that was that Sheik had a feeling Link was actually right. If he let himself slow down for even a little bit, it'd take a gargantuan effort to get started again...and who knew if he'd have the willpower to do that? Oh, sure, Link had convinced the Master Sword with his whole "Keep trying" spiel, but what guarantee was there that he'd be able to follow through?

Listen to me, doubting him, Sheik thought. What a piece of shit I am. As if he hasn't already exceeded my expectations at every turn since we met. Hasn't already accomplished so much more than I ever anticipated. I said I'd whip him into shape, but it seems he's doing that all by himself...and I'm just there to provide commentary. Whoop-de-fucking-doo, Sheik, aren't you a useful companion?

Still, he didn't want to cause Link any undue worry. If that meant distracting, then so be it. He'd keep an eye on the Shrine for now. He knew for a fact that the place had a backup plan, a protocol for restarting itself. Most Sheikah tech did. He wasn't sure what would trigger the Shrine's in particular, though. Hopefully it was just a counter that measured the downtime, and re-initialised the damn thing once it hit an unacceptable number, and then—

"Sh-Sheik?"

_"Yeah?"_

In the conversation that followed, his attention mostly focused on Link, he missed a faint, almost invisible heat signature emerging from the Shrine's cave, detected by the Tower. It quickly darted into the surrounding forest, and disappeared, shielded by the ambient background radiation.

This would prove to be his undoing.

* * *

"I d-don't like th-this."

_"Neither do I, but it's the quickest way to cross the field. Unless you want pass in_ front _of the castle? Going north and around the Korok Forest would take forever, and pass through rough terrain...and_ then _you'd have to climb up a fairly vertical wall of smooth rock—not that you'd have much difficulty with that, but it'll take an eternity. Believe me, Link, I have looked at our options, and none of them are good. For what it's worth, enemy patrols along this route seem very rare; not to mention it gives us a good view of the enemy stronghold."_

Link failed to see the positive aspects right at that moment, and he had a feeling he'd be forgiven for doing so, crawling on his stomach through the tall grass covering the ridge that overlooked the back of Hyrule Castle. The stronghold itself was a fair distance away, at least a few miles, but the vantage point made it seem nearer...not to mention the malevolent atmosphere surrounding the place. The purple energy of Calamity Ganon was one thing, but there was just something eerie about seeing a once mighty fortress reduced to its current state.

The anthill-like appearance of Ganon's minions crawling all over the place certainly didn't help. Link made an attempt to count just how many enemies he could see swarming the grounds and parapets, but had to give up after a few minutes. Bokoblins, moblins, lizalfos, Guardians, lynels...even a few Yiga members, whose bright-red outfits and white masks did little for them in terms of stealth.

Link's breath hitched in his throat. He had no chance of overcoming odds like that, even if he by some miracle managed to get inside those walls. He'd be vaporised by the Guardians within minutes, or buried beneath the bokoblins, or have his throat slit by a Yiga, or...or...

_"Hey,"_  Sheik said quietly.  _"Don't even think about it, okay? We're nowhere near ready to take that place on...but you will be, and by that time you'll have an army at your back. You're not facing it alone, yeah?"_

"Easy t-to s-say," Link muttered, but turned his gaze away from Ganon's fortress, and back to the west. "H-Harder to kn-know."

_"Like Sharky's even going to let you_ attempt _to attack Ganon on your own."_

Even worse, saying that. Knowing Sidon would be in the fray would only make him worry. But he still nodded.

_"Plus, I want to see what he's capable of. I mean, if he's even half as fierce as the story about the oktorok made him out to be..."_

Not really a topic he'd expected to be brought up right at that moment, but Link appreciated it all the same. He had to agree, too, that seeing Sidon in a fight would be...interesting. Invigorating, even.

He did not say this out loud.

Sheik would have a field day if he did.

* * *

_"Another few hours, and we should hit the road here,"_  Sheik said as the map on the screen lit up, a circle appearing on a road that north-west, twisting up a mountainside. Another circle appeared in a circular lake surrounded by more hills and mountains.  _"Rito Village is located here, surrounded by Lake Totori. Once we hit the road, we'll have a few days' walk until we get there."_

"W-Wish w-we had M-Maladict here," Link said, studying the map and committing as much of it to memory as he could. He pulled his scarf a little tighter around his neck as a gust of wind blew through the thicket of bushes that served as his shelter for the night. "W-We'd travel f-faster w-with him."

_"I keep telling you, we can go back to South Akkala and pick him up, but a certain_ someone _doesn't want to teleport,"_  Sheik said, exasperated.  _"Sure, it might make you vomit, but isn't that a fair price for the comfort of riding?"_

Link took a moment to re-consider the idea, as he'd done several times before. He remembered how miserable he'd been the first time Sheik had teleported him to the stables in the east of Akkala, how it'd felt like his stomach was trying to turn inside out, and the hours upon hours it'd taken for him to recover. Then he shook his head. No, not an option.

"O-Only emergencies," he said firmly. "As agreed."

Sheik sighed.  _"Of all the things to—"_

"You'd have t-to t-teleport us b-back, t-too," Link reminded him. "I can't t-take t-two rounds."

_"All right, all right, fine, no teleporting,"_ Sheik huffed.  _"I just don't see why we bothered getting Maladict in the first place if we're not going back for him. He handled teleporting just fine, as I recall. Stronger constitution than yours, that's for sure."_

"He's a horse," Link deadpanned. "They're g-generally pretty s-strong. And they c-can't throw up."

Sheik paused.  _"Wait, what? They can't?"_

"N-No," Link confirmed.

_"Bull. Shit. I'm going to look that up, you know,"_  Sheik said disbelievingly.  _"I have a vast informational database on flora and fauna."_

It almost sounded like a challenge, and one Link was more than willing to take up...especially if it distracted Sheik from haranguing about the benefits of teleportation and why Link was a knob for not indulging in it. "D-Do it," he said.

_"All right, you little shit, I'm doing it!"_

Link sighed happily. Ah, blissful science...for about ten seconds. He kept forgetting how quickly Sheik could access and look up that treasure trove of information in the slate...or did he get it from the Towers, perhaps?

_"Well, what do you know,"_  Sheik said begrudgingly,  _"they can't. A remarkable number of physiological features and mechanisms are in place to ensure a horse's innards are, more or less, a one-way street. Interesting."_

Link nodded knowingly, having no idea what the fuck Sheik was talking about. He didn't know  _why_  a horse couldn't throw up, he just  _knew_  it couldn't!

...why he knew that in the first place wasn't something he was willing to find out.

"Why are we t-talking about th-this?" he asked.

_"You're the one who brought up Maladict."_

"Ah..."

_"And getting right back on topic, teleportation would save us a lot of time..."_

The Hylian set the slate and rested his forehead on his knees, wishing they weren't too close to the road to risk making a fire. Bad enough that he had to listen to Sheik just talk and talk without having to freeze to death as well.

"If y-you're g-going to keep me up a-all night, a-at least tell me a-a story, or something..."

_"Oh, it's a story you want, eh?"_  Sheik asked, his voice suddenly taking on a gleeful edge.  _"How about a scary one?"_

"C-Can't be w-worse than listening to teleporting and h-horse vomit..."

_"Oh, my dear, let me prove you very wrong,"_  Sheik said.  _"How much do you know about Sheikah folklore? Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question. There is one tale frequently used to scare children into obeying their elders. The real me—the real Sheik—was absolutely terrified by it, if my own reaction to it is any indication. Let me tell about a creature called the Dead Hand..."_

Little sleep was had that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Short (and uneventful) chapter today, many apologies!**


	29. Overgrown Cuccoo

Link stared up at the sky, his eyes tracking the dark shape darting in and out of the clouds, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He'd had a bad feeling about... _something_  ever since they'd left the forest, and now he knew exactly what it was. A premonition.

 _"Right,"_  Sheik said slowly in Link's hand, the Hylian holding him up so his lens was also directed at the sky.  _"I'm starting to see a problem we might have to solve here."_

"It's  _f-flying_ ," Link said.

 _"Well, it_ is _a bird,"_  the slate said.  _"I just...something that big, composed of those materials, shouldn't be able to fly. Never mind that it wouldn't be able to leave the ground in the first place, it'd collapse under its own weight."_  His screen flashed.  _"Then again, Vah Ruta and Vah Rudania don't seem to be crumpling any time soon, so I'm guessing we can, once again, blame f—"_

"M-Magic, yes, I g-get it," Link said, shivering as another gust of wind blew past them.

It felt like the cold went right through him, chilling him to the bone. He placed Sheik back on his belt and wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his biceps, trying to regain some warmth through the friction...with negligible results.

The Champion's Tunic was a beautiful piece of tailoring, of that there was no doubt, but despite the thickness of its fabric it did little to keep the chill out. The Sheikah scarf wrapped around his neck helped a little, but Link really wished whoever made it had thought of the cold mountain environments its wearer would be braving.

It was Sheik's idea, to wear the tunic as he entered the Rito Village, the Master Sword proudly displayed on his back. It'd give his presence the gravitas he deserved, or some such, and would help persuade the people there that he truly  _was_  the Hero of Hyrule, and they wouldn't have to go through any, as Sheik put, political bullshit to prove who he was.

Really, the Sword alone was proof enough, in Link's opinion. Everyone knew about the Sword that Seals the Darkness—the tunic was just that—a tunic of a distinctive colour with Hylian designs. Not exactly a rarity, surely?

But Sheik had started arguing, and Link hadn't had the energy to protest, begrudgingly wearing the tunic over his undershirt...which didn't do a damn thing to keep out the cold. So, there he was, freezing his arse off in the hopes that people would take him seriously.

...and now he had a new problem on his hands, that he had no idea of how to solve.

"H-How are w-we going to get up th-there?" he asked, carefully trudging down the iced-over path leading into the small valley in which the Rito Village was located.

He could see the settlement from here, built on and around a jagged tooth of a cliff jutting out of the island in the middle of the circular lake. A distinctive landmark, certainly, and perfectly suited for the winged people inhabiting it. Link couldn't remember any Rito he had met in the past, but as the Hylian Champion he surely would have had, at some point. There'd been a Rito Champion, after all.

 _"I have no idea,"_  Sheik admitted.  _"But we'll figure something out. I hope."_

"F-For f-future reference," Link said, his heart jumping in his chest when his boot heel slid on a patch of ice, "d-don't add the 'I hope' bit."

If the ice wasn't so damn patchy, and he wasn't so cold, he'd gladly risk the damage to his shield by surfing down the hill. The paraglider wasn't of much help either, because, again, the cold was so unbearable.

 _"Duly noted,"_  Sheik said.  _"Might wanna pick up the pace, by the way, your temperature's still dropping."_

"And wh-whose f-fault is th-that?" Link asked, his stutter not caused by his stupid nerves for once, teeth chattering a little.

 _"Look, you want to be taken directly to their leader, this is what you have to be wearing, or I'm sure you'll have to prove yourself or something by bringing ten wolf pelts."_  Sheik huffed.  _"Or collect lost feathers. I bet the Rito shed. A lot."_

That was really neither here nor there, and Link chose not to engage, shaking his head and focusing on not slipping and breaking his neck on the way down the hill.

He'd had enough embarrassments for a lifetime.

* * *

He really should have been expecting the stares. It hadn't been any different in the Zora's Domain, or with the Gorons, but still every gaze felt like it was penetrating his skin and laying bare his entire being, their judgement raining down on him like arrows.

The tall, spear-wielding guards didn't stop his approach, and while the few avian, crow-like inhabitants of the village he encountered on the way didn't impede him as he climbed the stairs, he didn't feel entirely welcome, either. Most of the doors to the houses built into the mountain were closed, but he could hear voices from within, some angry, others wailing.

His thighs were burning from the sheer number of steps he'd climbed so far, and he had to take a small break as he reached a ledge with a walkway going along the side of the mountain, and several open-walled buildings that appeared to be housing shops of some sort, judging by the shelves of items and signs showing prices. There was a mannequin showing off an outfit clearly made for Hylians (or beings of similar sizes and proportions that  _weren't_  covered in feathers), and Link couldn't help but gravitate towards it, suddenly feeling so much colder without it...

"Ah, hello! And welcome to Brazen Beak!"

Someday, Link really hoped he'd stop being so jumpy. That day clearly wasn't today, however, as he yelped, nearly knocking the mannequin down.

 _"Smooth,"_  Sheik whispered as Link righted the wobbling doll.

"Sh-Shut up," he hissed back before turning to the shopkeeper, who was regarding him from behind the counter with a quizzical, albeit amused expression. "H-Hello," he greeted in return, plastering his best, fake smile on his face.

 _"Brazen Beak?"_  Sheik continued just loud enough for Link to hear him, _"Awful name—just for the alliteration, I bet."_

Tapping the slate forcefully, Link kept smiling at the shopkeeper.

"It's been a while since we've had Hylians coming in," the Rito, his plumage a dark, reddish-purple, said as he came around the counter, looking Link up and down, eyes darting from the mannequin to Link, and back. "Hm, interested in the snowquill, are we?"

"Er...y-yes?" Link said.

"I can certainly believe that, you look positively freezing!" The Rito blinked. "Ah, but where are my manners? My name is Nekk, owner and proprietor of Brazen Beak." He held out a hand, and Link couldn't help but stare at it for a moment before shaking it with his own.

There were so many feathers...and the hand itself was huge, but it felt delicate when the large fingers closed around Link's hand.

"L-Link," he replied.

"Pleased to meet you," Nekk said, not noticing Link's blatant staring...or pretending not to, at least. "Now, the snowquill outfit," he said, gesturing to the mannequin. "Custom-made for Hylians trekking through the mountains—and just about your size, fortuitously enough. I take it you are interested?"

"V-Very," Link admitted. It hadn't exactly gotten any warmer since he'd started climbing, the altitude and lack of shelter letting the wind blow freely through the village. He reached for his pouch. "H-How m-much?"

Link was  _not_  prepared for the number Nekk said at that moment. His eyes widened, and Nekk could only offer an apologetic shrug.

"Times are tough," the tall Rito said. "Fewer travellers, cost of raw material...and we just lost...well, never mind about that. I'm afraid I can't negotiate the price."

Link thought about the money pouch in his pack. It had been drooping sadly at his last count, and definitely didn't contain enough rupees to cover the cost of the snowquill outfit. He didn't need to do a recount to know there was no way he could afford it, to his chagrin.

"Out of m-my p-price range," Link said, giving Nekk a small smile. "P-Perhaps s-some other t-time?"

"I understand," Nekk said, nodding. "Is there something else that catches your eye?"

There really wasn't. Odds and ends, and more clothes that were clearly cut and shaped for the tall, slender Rito than a short (admittedly) Hylian. Luckily, Nekk seemed to understand, nodding.

"Do feel free to come back, though," he said, turning back to the counter.

"W-Wait," Link said. "I n-need t-to speak with your l-leader. C-Can you t-tell me where t-to go?"

Nekk nodded, pointing towards another set of stairs near the walkway. Link groaned inwardly. "Just follow the steps," Nekk said. "Kaneli's roost is at the very top of the village. He might be a little swamped today, however, so you'll probably have to wait a bit."

"Th-Thank you," Link said, stepping out of the shop and resuming his ascent.

 _"Outrageous,"_  Sheik muttered.  _"Who the hell is he going to sell that outfit to, if not you? There isn't exactly a surplus of Hylians around. Should have distracted him, grabbed the outfit, and run."_

"Th-That's stealing," Link reminded him.

 _"Consider it another donation to the Hero of Hyrule's Protection Fund,"_  Sheik argued.  _"We're overdue a fundraiser, and now accept useful items as well!"_

Link shook his head. It was one thing to ransack a bokoblin camp for valuables after he'd fought the occupants, but he liked to think he was above certain actions. Maybe there was some way he could earn the necessary rupees? He'd have to ask around the village...

 _"I know that look,"_  Sheik said.  _"You're considering doing odd jobs, aren't you? Link, you're a_ hero _, you shouldn't have to perform menial labour just so you can afford the equipment you_ need _to save the world!"_

Easier said than done, Link thought, but didn't voice it out loud.

He reached another ledge, and followed the path along the side of the mountain. Another shop, which seemed to be selling weapons and other equipment, like arrows. He walked past it, deciding to peruse it later, after finishing his business with the Rito leader.

He paused when he spotted a large, wooden platform jutting out of the mountain itself. It looked like some sort of meeting spot, but the far edge of it was wide open, not a guardrail in sight. Arrow-like designs had been painted along the edge, pointing outwards to the sheer drop to the lake below. There appeared to be a group of Rito children (who looked remarkably like overgrown cuccoos, to Link's internal amusement) milling about on it, looking sad.

There was something familiar about that platform, but he wasn't able to fully place it. He'd seen it before, then, but when? How? Just as he was about to mention it to Sheik, he felt migraine coming on once again, like a needle stuck right through his eye and into his brain.

 _"Link?"_  Sheik asked.  _"Link, are you—"_

* * *

_"Impressive, I know..."_

_"Yet I have made an art of creating..."_

_"With proper utilisation of my superior skills..."_

_"...pardon me for being so blunt...I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito..."_

_"...tapped to merely assist you..."_

_"...that little darkness-sealing sword on your back..."_

_"...I mean...it's just asinine..."_

_"...I forgot, you have no way of making it up to the Divine Beast on your own! Good luck sealing the darkness!"_

* * *

At least having his memories return wasn't as debilitating as it had been when he first started this journey. Before, it would have knocked him out cold, but now he was just left with the mother of all headaches for a while, and a little fatigue that quickly faded with a bit of rest.

He was sitting on the walkway, sheltered from the wind by a natural cubby, leaning against the rocky wall and basking in the sunlight, just letting time pass as he waited for his heart to stop racing, mulling over what he'd just remembered.

Passers-by, a steady stream of Rito descending from the top of the mountain, kept giving him strange glances, but none of them seemed interested in speaking to the strange Hylian who'd just showed up in their village.

 _"Sounds like a real piece of work,"_  Sheik muttered quietly as another Rito walked by, having listened to Link recount the memory.  _"Revali, was it?"_

"Mhm," Link hummed, closing his eyes. He couldn't remember much else about the Champion, Revali, but that particular memory had been filled with what felt like a deep-seated dislike of the blue-feathered Rito. His words and actions certainly hadn't done much to quell that dislike, and Link was wondering if the Champions hadn't been as tight-knit a group as he'd assumed. Mipha and Daruk had certainly been good friends of his, but Revali...

A shadow fell over him, and he opened his eyes, meeting the gaze of a male Rito with white feathers and a severe look on his face. The corners of his beak were turned down as he studied Link for a moment, all the while adjusting the bow on his back and the quiver of arrows at his hip. Then, as if deciding Link was beneath his notice, he gave a derisive huff and walked off, descending to the platform before taking off at a run, diving off the platform and spreading his wings. The children all watched him in silence before gathering in a huddle, squeaky voices chattering excitedly.

 _"What was his problem?"_  Sheik asked.

"N-No idea," Link said, standing up, thankful that his companion had evidently decided not to pick fights with everyone for once. Or perhaps he was just saving his energy for the Rito chief? Goddess, he hoped not. Dorephan had been kind and patient enough to let Sheik make as much noise as he pleased, but Link couldn't count on that sort of luck everywhere he went.

 _"You're thinking about me embarrassing you, aren't you?"_  Sheik asked suspiciously.

Link didn't answer.

* * *

The absolute worst part of Sheik's insistence on Link following his plan for being recognised as the Hero of Hyrule, wearing both the Champion's Tunic and the Master Sword on his back, was that it didn't work.

At all.

And no amount of insistence on Link's part helped, the old Rito convinced that Link was only a descendant of the original Hylian Champion instead of the real deal. Which...was  _fair_ , he supposed, but it still annoyed him greatly when Kaneli simply nodded good-naturedly when he pointed out both the tunic and the sword as proof.

(He thanked his lucky stars for having the forethought of muting Sheik before entering the chief's house, or they'd all be going deaf by now, he was sure. He was  _not_  looking forward to what Sheik would have to say later.)

"Impressive heirlooms, to be sure," the chief said, his big eyes blinking—dare he say it—owlishly. "But the Champions are all dead, I'm afraid...and we are left." He sighed. "Albeit fewer, now."

In one motion, the Rito gathered in the chief's house all looked up through the gaps of the ceiling. High above, the dark shape that was Vah Medoh continued flying through the clouds.

"Vah Medoh was once our protector," Kaneli said, his beak clicking slightly as he spoke. "But now, it has become our worst enemy. For the longest time, it has simply...been there. Now, it is actively antagonising us. Several of our warriors mounted an attack upon the Beast, but they were repelled by its defences...only two made it back."

Link had noted the small number of warriors among the Rito he'd seen so far, but he'd assumed the rest were somewhere else, tending to other duties. It was no wonder the village was so quiet and subdued. They were all in mourning.

Link bowed his head respectfully. "I am s-sorry for y-your loss," he said. "Th-There was a warrior, b-before...wh-white feathers?"

"Teba," Kaneli said, nodding. "He was the one who led the attack—"

"He got them all killed!" spat a female Rito, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "It's his fault!"

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the room, and Link couldn't help but shift uncomfortably as the obviously grieving Rito was led outside, followed by the rest of the gathered villagers, leaving Link and the chief alone.

"You have come at a bad time, I'm afraid," Kaneli said, visibly deflating in his seat. "As inspiring a sight as a descendant of the great Hylian Champion should be, I'm afraid your presence is overshadowed by our grief. I am sorry for the lack of proper welcome you have received so far."

I'm not a descendant of the Hylian Champion, Link thought. I  _am_  the Hylian Champion!

He knew when to pick his battles, however, and remained silent.

"May I ask why you are here?" the chief continued, looking at him with a curious glint in his eyes. "It has been quite some time since our last visit from an outsider."

Taking a breath, Link steeled himself. "I am h-here to h-help you," he said. "With the B-Beast."

Kaneli blinked. "I...see," he said, surprised. "And how do you intend to do that? Pardon my rudeness, but how can a sole Hylian succeed where all of our warriors failed?"

"S-Same way I t-tamed Vah Ruta and Vah Rudania," he said, wondering how the Rito had failed to notice the gigantic machines appearing on the cliffs to the south-east and north-east.

"My scouts  _have_  reported rumours of the taming of two of the Beasts, but we assumed it was all wishful thinking," Kaneli said, his large fingers drumming on the armrests of his seat, his eyes focusing on the slate. "I  _do_  recognise that tool, however. Made by the ancient Sheikah, is it not?"

Link nodded. "It a-allows me t-to s-speak to the B-Beasts," he said. "C-Control them."

Kaneli looked a little more animated at that. "Is that so? Well, perhaps they aren't just rumours after all. Tell me, Hylian, do you intend to follow in the footsteps of your ancestor?"

"I d-do," Link said, quietly offended at how the Rito chief seemed incapable of remembering his name. Old age was definitely hitting Kaneli harder than it was King Dorephan. "B-But I n-need help getting t-to it."

His memory of Revali had made that abundantly clear—Link had no way of getting to Vah Medoh himself. The Beast was simply flying too high, and there was no updraft powerful enough to lift his paraglider to that sort of altitude. Revali had apparently had the ability to  _create_  powerful updrafts, but had not seen fit to share that knowledge. That, or he'd told Link and Link had just plain forgotten thanks to the Shrine of Resurrection.

That'd be just his luck, really.

As it were, however, he suspected he'd need the help of a Rito to get up there, but from the way the villagers had looked at him with doubt or suspicion, he had a feeling none of them would be particularly willing to speak to him, and especially not fly him directly to the machine that had just killed their warriors. Their family members.

"A dangerous task," Kaneli said uncertainly. "I doubt you would find many volunteers for it, and I'm hesitant to dispatch the few warriors we have left to assist you. I would fly you myself, but my strength is no longer what it was." He paused. "But perhaps...hm..."

"P-Perhaps?" Link asked.

"Teba," Kaneli said. "He blames himself for the deaths of our warriors, and I fear he may be preparing to attack Vah Medoh once more, alone this time, to atone for it. If you were to talk to him, perhaps you could convince him to fly you up there—two heads are better than one, after all, and I'm sure you could find a way past the defences together!" The chief leaned forward, studying Link closely. "If you are anything like your ancestor, I believe you will achieve success!"

Weren't you doubting me just five minutes ago? Link wondered, but nodding just the same.

"Wh-Where can I f-find him?" Link asked, describing how Teba had flown off.

"I...do not know," Kaneli admitted. "However, I'm sure Harth or Saki can help you find him. You will find them below."

He gave Link descriptions of the two Rito in question, and sent him on his way with his best wishes. Link couldn't help but feel he was being a condescended to, as if the Rito chief didn't actually believe that Link was going to be able to do anything about the Beast, despite his earlier words, but letting him go about his business anyway.

That's all right, Link thought. I'll show you what  _this_  descendant is capable of!

* * *

_"That lousy, feather-brained, overgrown cuccoo,"_  Sheik muttered once Link worked up the courage to un-mute him on the way down the stairs, clearly referring to the chief.  _"He didn't take you seriously. You noticed, right? He thinks you're just some whippersnapper swinging his grandfather's sword around."_

"He's o-old," Link said, shivering again now that he wasn't sheltered from the wind anymore. He considered pointing out to Sheik that his plan of being recognised hadn't worked, but right now he was just happy his companion wasn't going apoplectic with rage at having been muzzled for the entire meeting.

 _"Not a good excuse; it's just rude,"_ Sheik said.  _"And don't think you're off the hook for muting me, by the way. I'm just choosing to let the matter go for the moment."_

Damn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Eugh, this chapter really didn't want to come out. Doesn't help that the Rito Village is the least interesting location in BotW (quest-wise, at least) and not easy to expand on. Just need to get Link to Teba, and things can really take off (pun intended)!**
> 
> ***edit* And of course it's cuccoo, not chicken! I'm an idiot!**


	30. Birds of a Feather...Eugh

As luck would have it, Link didn't have to search very long for Saki or Harth, who would know where to find Teba. In fact, the search for Saki took no time at all seeing as Link literally ran into her the moment he descended into the village proper. It would make for a good story later on, he was sure, if only people would leave out the part where he tripped over his own boots, nearly went sailing down the stairs, and crashed face first into Saki's chest. Just about the only good thing about meeting her in a such a way was that his landing was surprisingly soft.

"Ah? Is that how Hylians greet each other? How very...familiar." Nonplussed, she stepped back and poked her beak into Link's chest. "My name is Saki."

Link thanked every god in existence for Saki's reaction. He didn't dare dream what would have happened if she'd misinterpreted the situation. Of course, the dream insisted upon itself anyway, and involved a long drop to smash him against the rocks, and then being fed to a nest full of sharp-beaked mouths, eagerly devouring him until there was nothing left save for a legendary sword and a foul-mouthed slate.

Face burning, Link nodded. "L-Link," he said. At this point, admitting that he'd more or less smooshed his face into her chest by complete accident was just...no. He could not afford a diplomatic scandal on top of everything else he had to juggle these days. Shaking his head, he looked up at her. "I'm s-sorry," his treacherous mouth said, ignoring his brain's decision on the matter. "I d-didn't m-mean to..."

Bloody hell, but she was  _tall_! No wonder Link's face had hit  _that_  part of her, the top of his head only reaching her neck. Beautiful, too, in a bird-y sort of way. Her feathers were a light purple-ish colour, carefully preened with not a single one out of place or misshapen. She wore what appeared to be the normal attire for the avian people, a brightly coloured top and shorts-combo made to showcase the slender limbs and graceful figure common to their race.

She laughed him off, the corners of her beak lifting in a smile, her teal eyes watching him with amusement. "That is quite all right, sir," she said. "I saw your little...trip, and I am not offended." She paused, studying him a little closer. "You are...that is a Champion's tunic you are wearing, is it not? How peculiar..."

_"Not as peculiar as giant birds walking around, but what do I know?"_

Link closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. He loved Sheik, he really did, and was immensely grateful for his company, advice, and help, but was it truly so hard for the little shit to keep his mouth shut and  _not_  offend virtually every single person they encountered on their way? It was like the Sheikah had some sort of mental compulsion to make enemies of everyone that wasn't Link or Sidon (or Impa, if his scream was anything to go by).

Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find Saki still looking amused, her eyes on the slate. "I did hear Palu mention a second, unseen visitor with a foul disposition."

_"Oh, I'll give you_ fowl _—"_ Sheik began, but Link quickly flicked the mute switch on for the second time that day. Oh, he was going to pay for that later, he knew. Bad enough he'd interrupted Sheik, but in the middle of a  _pun_? That was just...unforgivable.

"S-Sorry," Link said, shrugging helplessly. "He's a b-bit cranky t-today."

"Don't worry," Saki said, her smile falling a little. "If nothing else, he's a distraction from all the misery. I understand you've spoken to Kaneli, so I'm sure you know why we are not at our best today." She studied him a little closer. "Some of the others were mentioning something about a sword...have you...have you come to help us?"

Link nodded. "I have," he confirmed. "And I w-was looking f-for you, actually."

"Me? For what reason?" Saki asked.

"I n-need to find T-Teba," Link said. "K-Kaneli s-said you m-might know wh-where he is."

What little remained of Saki's veneer of cheer quickly dropped at the mention of her husband. "I see...and what is your intent with him?"

Link quickly (for a given value of the word quickly when his stutter was involved) explained what he needed. He'd come to tame the Divine Beast, but had no way of getting to it. Really, all he required was a lift, and he would take care of the rest.

"You were hoping to take advantage of Teba's guilt to get him to fly you, then?" she asked, her voice going a little flat, her eyes narrowing. "Bad enough that the village blames him for the attack when he wasn't even the one who suggested it, but here you come to drag him back into certain death? He has a son, you know. Do you intend to deprive him of a father?"

Link blinked. This wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go. It certainly wasn't what he meant to do. Based on Kaneli's words, Teba seemed to be the only warrior willing to have a second go at the Divine Beast—Link hadn't considered the guilt angle. Not that he would, of course. That was more Sheik's area than his. Link just wanted...he just wanted to help!

"Th-That is n-not m-my i-intention," he said, stutter worsening in the face of Saki's frightening glare. Those wings looked awfully powerful... "I w-want t-to help! I j-just n-need h-help t-to...t-to..." he trailed off, his tongue refusing to twist itself according to his vocalising needs.

Hylia, how pathetic could I possibly be? he wondered. Here I come, demanding to drag her husband back into a battle he's just lost, and I can't even explain myself properly. Some Hero, huh? Keep trying, keep trying...what kind of fucking motto is that? Why did it have to pick me? Why did my father have to bring me to the ceremony that day? I should've been left at home, so that some other, worthy knight could wield it instead of...instead of  _me_...

He didn't even notice the angry, frustrated tears prickling in the corners of his eyes and running down his cheeks before Saki suddenly stepped closer, placing one large hand gently on his shoulder, while the feathers on the tips of the fingers on the other gently wiped the wetness away. He started, looking up at her. The glare was gone, replaced by a calm, tightly-controlled smile.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I let my anger get the better of me. Teba is...when he and Harth were the only ones to return, the village...they reacted poorly. My husband has never been one to show his emotions openly, but I could see how it affected him. Their words, their stares." She swallowed. "He feels responsible, and I fear he's willing to do anything to redeem himself in their eyes, including throwing himself back into the line of fire."

Link tried to pull away, feeling utterly pathetic, but her hold on him was surprisingly strong.

"And yet," she continued, "here you are, willing to do the same...for no other reason than to help us, to help all of Hyrule, right? I'm not an expert on Hylians, but...you are exceptionally young, aren't you, for such a self-appointed task?"

"I'm th-the Ch-Champion," Link managed to stutter out, hoping his face wasn't as much of a mess as it felt like. "I have t-to."

She sighed. "Master Revali was a Champion, but he perished just like the others when the Calamity came. You wear their colours, and wield an impressive-looking sword, but is that enough? Are you confident you won't suffer the same fate?"

"I've...t-tamed t-two Beasts already," Link said, calming down enough to give her a smile just as tight back. "Wh-What's t-two m-more?"

A pathetic attempt at humour, really, in a situation that had been bleak even before he'd arrived to bungle it all up, but it seemed to be appreciated, judging by the small chortle he got from Saki.

"You remind me of Teba," she said. "Same humour."

"I t-try," Link said.

Saki looked at him for a long moment, as if trying to analyse him from top to toe. Then she nodded. "Then I will try, too. If my husband insists on going up against Vah Medoh again, he will need all the help he can get. I am no warrior, but you certainly are, and you will need equipment. You must be freezing."

It had been forgotten in his moment of breakdown, but Link quickly realised he was shivering again, his teeth clacking together. "S-Sorry," he said. "T-Tunic's n-not exactly w-warm..."

"Mhm," Saki said, her eyes trailing to the bow on his back. "Where did you get that?" she asked.

Link needed a moment to remember. Oh, right. He'd gotten that from a dead bokoblin in Zora's Domain. He'd meant to find a replacement for some time, but it kept getting shunted to the bottom of his list of priorities. Food, usually, kept beating it. He told her as much.

"Well, that will simply not do," she said, her hand shifting from his shoulder to his back, pushing him forwards, towards the stairs. "Come with me—there is someone you should meet."

* * *

Harth was a severe-looking, grey-plumed Rito with the strangest head decoration Link had seen so far. Swept to the side in a style commonly worn by soldiers, it looked like he had  _hair_  on his head, almost black in colour. Only when he came a little closer did Link realise they were still feather, only very fine and soft-looking ones. Almost downy, even. He only got a moment to study it before he noticed the bandages wrapped around his right arm, the white cloth coloured red and dark-brown with old blood.

He regarded Link with a neutral expression (or as neutral as he was capable of, it seemed), holding his arm carefully. "And who might you be?" he asked.

To Link's relief, Saki took charge of the conversation immediately, probably realising how much a liability Link's inability to speak properly was at the moment. It made him feel more than a little pathetic, as well as wish he could take Sheik up on the offer he'd made in Hateno to speak for him...but he highly doubted the Sheikah would be interested in helping him right now, after getting muted like that.

"And he wishes to have a go at Vah Medoh, eh?" Harth asked, looking at Link again. "Far be it for me to deny him that. Why bring him here, though?"

"Look at this," Saki said, pulling the bow off Link's back. "This is what he's using."

Honestly, it made him feel a bit like a child, stuck between two scolding parents who disapproved of just about everything he did, especially when Harth took the ratty-looking bow, with its cracked wood, fraying string and generally shabby condition, and looked at with a critical eye.

"This is...without a doubt..." he said slowly, "the worst bow I have ever seen in my life. Have you been  _using_  this?" he asked. "How have you not accidentally hurt yourself with it?"

Link shrugged. "L-Luck?" he suggested.

Harth snorted (which, because of his beak, turned into a sort of whistling sound) and stood up, tossing the bow aside. His cabin was rather small, but he had an impressive-looking workbench with an attached cabinet stuffed into one corner, the surface of which was covered in wood shavings and feathers.

"If you intend to take on Vah Medoh, that pathetic little thing will do you no good, Mister Champion," Harth said, opening the cabinet to reveal an array of beautiful bows, the sort that would likely drain the Hero of Hyrule's Protection Fund several times over if Link tried to purchase one. Harth selected one of the bows, easily twice the size of Link's old one, and held it out to him. "Try this one."

Link took it carefully, and tested its weight, its flexibility. It took a great deal more effort to pull back the string, but that meant his shots would be more powerful, more accurate (provided he could actually aim worth a damn, which was really a fifty-fifty sort of thing in the heat of the moment). An amazing piece of work, definitely. He gulped.

"I c-can't afford th-this," he said, trying to hand it back, but Harth didn't take it.

"Consider it a loan," the grey-feathered Rito said. "Sooner or later, Vah Medoh will descend upon the village and destroy us all. What good will money do me then? If you and Teba survive the hell up there...well, you can bring it back to me."

A little overwhelmed at such a display of generosity towards a complete stranger, Link could do little but thank him. "I w-won't f-fail you," he promised.

"Whatever happens, the Great Eagle Bow certainly won't fail  _you_ ," Harth said. "Master Revali once wielded the exact same kind, and he never missed a shot. Treat it well, Hylian."

"I w-will."

"Thank you, Harth," Saki said, eyeing his arm. "Will you be all right? Should I send for—"

"I'll be fine, Saki," Harth said, sinking back onto the pillows on the floor, wincing when the movement jostled his arm. "Just get him to Teba, before that feather-brained idiot decides to go at it alone. He never did have much of a self-preservation instinct."

Link thanked Harth again as Saki led him back outside, back down towards the platform.

"Knowing Teba, he will be at the Flight Range, preparing," Saki said, pointing to the north of the village. In the distance, Link could see some sort of wooden tower, just barely jutting out over the trees. She grumbled. "Wouldn't even come tell me, would he?"

Link nodded. He'd need the paraglider for this. A jump off the platform, and he'd make it about halfway up the hill leading towards the tower, if he were lucky. He wasn't looking forward to it. The wind was still beyond chilly, and he highly doubted the doublet in his pack would help—the cold on the slopes of the Plateau was  _nothing_  compared to the freezing winds up here.

"Just one more thing," Saki said, her hand once more on Link's back as she guided him back to and into the Brazen Beak, exchanging greetings with Nekk.

"Ah, and Master Link is with you as well," Nekk said, nodding. "Good to see you again, though I didn't expect I would so soon."

"M-Me neither," Link said, stuttering partly because of the cold. Why didn't the Brazen Beak have proper windows? He glared at the Snowquill outfit, still mocking him from its mannequin. Stealing it really was a tempting prospect at this point, but he'd never in a million years actually do it. After all, what kind of Hero would steal from those he intended to help?

"Nekk, I need a favour," Saki said, leaning across the counter and whispering into the reddish Rito's ear. At first, Nekk looked annoyed.

"Saki, you know I can't—"he began, but she cut him off with another round of whispering. He gasped. "You wouldn't!"

She leaned back, eyes narrowed. "I would," she said. "Now, what do you say?"

Nekk sighed, glaring at her. "Very well, but it had better not get damaged, you hear? It took a lot of materials to sew it."

"Thank you, Nekk, I knew you'd see reason," she said, turning back to Link and nodding at the Snowquill outfit. "Go ahead and take it, Link. I think you will need it up there...and down here, for that matter. You're turning blue."

He paused. "Wh-What?" he asked. First the bow, now the outfit?

"Go ahead," Saki repeated. "You won't be much good to Teba frozen solid, right? If I'm putting my husband's survival into your hands, I want you go be properly equipped."

Nekk looked supremely annoyed, but also nodded as Saki began removing the outfit from the mannequin.

"It is yours, Master Link," he said. "Consider it a...a..." he looked to be struggling with the next word. As a merchant, it was probably his least favourite word in the Common Tongue. "...a  _loan_ ," he forced out. "For the brave warrior who seeks to challenge Vah Medoh."

Link wanted to cry. For what reason, he wasn't sure. Gratitude? Anger at his own ineptitude? Sorrow for the people who had to be saddled with him? This clearly depressing train of thought? It was a mystery, really, but all he could think of at the moment was just how  _warm_  and  _comfortable_  the outfit looked.

"You may change in there," Nekk said, pointing to a small alcove with a curtain in front of it.

He practically ran inside, clutching the outfit to his chest, and once he pulled on the soft and (above all)  _warm_  tunic, he did let out of a few tears...but at that moment he couldn't possibly care less.

* * *

"You look like one of us, now," Saki said after she'd more or less forced Link to set down and wait patiently as she undid the bun he'd kept his hair in up until now and carefully braided the headdress part of the outfit into it. It took all but a few minutes, but he still felt like this shouldn't have been something to prioritise at all. However, since Saki had taken pity upon him (it had to be that, right?) and gotten him a new bow as well as warm clothes, he supposed he could indulge her.

There weren't any mirrors for him to examine himself in, and he didn't dare pick up the slate at the moment for fear of what Sheik might do, but he could tell from the weight on the sides of his head that his hair was now arranged similar braids to the ones the Rito put the feathers on their heads into. How well it actually translated to hair, he wasn't sure, but again he was in no position to complain even if it looked ridiculous.

"Th-Thank y-you," he said as they once again stood on the platform. Revali's platform. It had been named after him, apparently. "F-For everything."

"Save the thanks for when you return," she said. "With Teba," she added.

He wasn't sure how to interpret that. Presumably he wasn't welcome back unless he brought Saki's husband with him. He rocked back and forth, testing his new boots. A little tight, but so much warmer than his old pair. For that alone, he vowed to bring Teba back.

"I w-will."

Saki nodded, stepping back. "Remember, the Flight Range," she said. "Due north. Just get to the tower. You will find the grump there, I'm sure. And if he argues, tell him he's being an idiot and that two warriors are better than one...even if one can't fly."

"At l-least I c-can g-glide," Link said, crouching down as he began to assemble the paraglider.

"Better than nothing," she said, nodding. "Good luck, Link."

As he took a running start and jumped off the platform, letting the canvas of the glider catch the wind and carry him northwards, Link found himself hoping he would actually be able to fulfil that promise. He looked up. His view of the flying Divine Beast was blocked by the canvas, but he knew the dark shape was up there, waiting.

I'll tame you too, he thought. Just you wait.

* * *

_"You're the worst,"_  Sheik said surprisingly calmly once Link had flicked the mute switch off. The hill was a lot steeper than he'd anticipated, and the deep snow was making it difficult to move faster than a snail's pace, but at least the Snowquill outfit was keeping him warm. Combined with the Sheikah mask and scarf, Link was about as snug as he could possibly get in these conditions.  _"Here I am, trying to help, and you just flick me off, and not in the fun way!"_

"S-Sorry," Link said, not feeling sorry at all, and trying not to let his mind stray to the train of insanity that was the attempt at figuring out what Sheik could possibly have to flick that would be  _fun_ for anyone involved. "B-But I c-couldn't t-take the ch-chance on you offending her. I n-needed her help."

_"Oh, so you were happy to let her reduce you to tears, eh?"_  Sheik asked drily.  _"Link, you almost had a panic attack right then—and I wasn't able to do anything to help you because you, as I said, turned my voice off. What if she hadn't realised what she was doing? What then?"_

"I d-don't know," he admitted. "B-But she d-did, and th-that's what's important. And sh-she got m-me a n-new b-bow and c-clothes. Sh-She was n-nice!"

_"After tearing you to pieces,"_  Sheik said, huffing.  _"If you'd heard the words I had for her right then...well, let's just say it wouldn't have been_ you _in tears."_

Link listened with half an ear as he let Sheik rant. It was the least he could do after figuratively gagging him for the past hour or so. He felt guilty for doing so, but at the same time he didn't, because he highly doubted Saki would have been as charitable if he'd let Sheik voice his displeasure with the situation. She might even have actively rejected him, especially if Sheik had accidentally (or deliberately, for that matter) said something about Teba.

_"...and why the hell does he look like an owl, anyway?"_

Link blinked. How long had he been gone? "I d-don't know," he said, expertly pretending he'd been paying attention to the conversation. Apparently, Sheik had shifted his displeasure back to Kaneli. "D-Different species?"

_"Possibly,"_  Sheik agreed.  _"But why is he the only one?"_

"Is it r-really important?" Link asked as he finally reached the top of the hill, and saw the small bowl-like depression in the mountainside the Rito apparently used for their flight range.

_"Well, no, but..."_  Sheik trailed off.  _"I'm just curious, okay?"_

"S-Save it for later," Link said, stomach sinking a little when he spotted the white-plumed warrior from before, sharpening a quiver of arrows beneath the tower. "And b-be quiet for n-now, okay?"

_"Until he says something stupid,"_  Sheik agreed.  _"Which will probably be the first thing out of his beak."_

Link sighed.

* * *

Teba clearly hadn't been impressed the first time he saw Link back in the village. Frankly, Link wouldn't have been either, if he saw a curled-up ball of a Hylian shivering in what was probably a pleasant temperature, cradling his head like it was about to explode. It was a pathetic first impression, really, and he did not blame Teba at all for the very sceptical look he gave Link once he'd made his presence known.

"You again," he said simply, his hands stilling their task of sharpening the arrow. He had several grey hairs right above his eyes that grew at an angle that made them look like eyebrows...and extremely angry ones at that. No wonder he looked so unapproachable. "You were in the village," he continued. "What do you want?"

"M-My n-name is Link," Link introduced himself. "You're T-Teba, right?"

Teba nodded. "I am," he replied. "What do you want?" he repeated. "How did you find me?"

"S-Saki s-sent me," Link said. "I w-want to h-help you. W-With the B-Beast."

Teba's eyes narrowed at the mention of his wife, and he took in Link's appearance anew, staring particularly at the Great Eagle Bow on his back. "Took you to Harth, did she?" he said, mostly to himself, staring down at the arrow in his hands. "Figures." He looked back up at Link. "No offense, kid, but I don't think there's anything you can do to help. In case you haven't noticed, Vah Medoh isn't exactly down here on the ground."

"I kn-know," Link said, pointing up to the sky. "It's up th-there...wh-which is wh-why I n-need your h-help. C-Can you f-fly m-me up?"

Teba carefully began to sharpen the arrowhead once more. He seemed to be taking the fact that a random Hylian had just walked up to him and asked to join his attack with surprising ease, like it was something that happened every day.

"I  _could_ ," he said. "But that would leave us both vulnerable to Vah Medoh's defences. I can't look after you up there—I need to be able to shoot."

"I c-can shoot," Link offered.

"That bow is nearly as big as you," Teba said, eyeing the weapon. "And you don't look like you could even bend the string. Besides, you have no idea what it's like up there—it's  _hell_. The wind and conditions are one thing, but the Beast's defences are...unlike anything I've ever seen. It took out a whole wing of warriors in one go. This is something only warriors can do."

"I'm a w-warrior," Link said.

Teba frowned. " _Experienced_  warriors," he appended. "A kid like you—"

_"Excuse you!"_  Sheik screeched.  _"You're looking at the Hylian Champion, Tweety! He's got more experience under his belt than you can hope to gain in a lifetime, so you'd better show some respect! He's already tamed two Divine Beasts, while you got sent packing by_ one _, so if anyone's got the right to condescend here, it's him! You should be fucking_ grateful _he's offering to lend a hand! So you just shut up and take us up there!"_

Link sighed, tapping the slate. "Wh-What do w-we say?" he asked pointedly.

Sheik paused.  _"Er...please?"_

To his credit, Teba's expression didn't change even a little bit when a disembodied voice began to berate him. His eyes flickered to the slate for a moment before returning to Link.

"Tweety?" he asked.

"He d-does th-that," Link said helplessly, wondering how Saki and Teba could both take the presence of Sheik so lightly. Unwillingly, his mind came up with the most clichéd answer. Birds of a feather... Eugh. "He likes n-nicknames."

Teba finished sharpening the arrow and slid it back into his quiver, standing up with a sigh. "I've heard rumours about you, Champion," he said. "Kaneli thinks it's all a bunch of hooey, but if there is actually someone out there taming the Beasts and taking the fight to Ganon, I'm willing to help, especially if Saki sent you."

"Really?" Link asked, unable to believe it had been that easy to convince the Rito.

Teba nodded. "Your...friend has a point. I realise I can be...difficult to approach, and can be stubborn...but I am also not so prideful to turn down help that I severely need."

_"Damn right I have a point, Tweety,"_  Sheik said smugly.

"Shh!" Link hissed.

"Plus, I defy Saki at my own risk," Teba said, wincing a little at the thought of crossing his wife. "However, I don't know what you're capable of. I don't know your skills."

_"What, taming two Divine Beasts doesn't tell you what he can do?"_  Sheik asked.

"I c-can handle m-myself," Link said. "Y-You don't h-have to w-worry."

"I do, actually," Teba said, walking around Link, sizing him up. "Because if I am to fly with you on my back, I won't be able to shoot because of your weight. I'll have to rely on your skills, and there is no way I am taking you up there without seeing those for myself." He stopped and pointed towards a series of targets set up at different heights and angles on the tower. "There's your targets, Hylian. Show me what you can do."

_"Oh for...what good will being able to hit targets down here going to do him up there?"_  Sheik asked.  _"You said it yourself, it's hell! Besides, Link's already proven himself under fire with Vah Ruta—at least you won't be throwing him through the air like Sidon did!"_

Teba paused, staring at the slate. "That would be Prince Sidon, then? Of the Zora?"

_"Who fucking else?!"_  Sheik shouted.

Teba nodded calmly, like he wasn't being unnecessarily yelled at. "I see...still, the Great Eagle Bow is a formidable weapon, and I would like to see you use it before we even consider going up there," he told Link. "Plus, with the way the defences work...I may have to throw you around a bit."

Link studied the targets, willing himself to ignore that last bit. It had been unnerving enough to ride Sidon's back and flying through the air, even knowing that the (more or less) soft surface of the water waited below. If this was going to be more of the same, only with absolutely nothing but a deadly plunge to the ground far below to greet him if he or Teba missed...well...

The targets were all stationary.

"If I h-hit th-them all, w-will you t-take me up?" he asked. It was too late to back down now.

"Yes," Teba said, without hesitation.

Unslinging his pack, and then his bow, Link sighed. If he was going to embarrass himself, he might as well get it over with.

Except, he didn't. Unlike the bokoblin bow from before, which had a nasty habit of bending at the wrong moments and be far too brittle for any sort of accurate shots, the Great Eagle Bow remained steady. In his hands, it felt far more comfortable than any other bow he'd used so far. With it, he almost felt...confident. It fit better in his grip, much like the Master Sword had felt more like an extension of his arm rather than just a long piece of sharp metal. Pulling the string back was harder, but it felt right. It felt strong. The  _thrum_  of the string as it was released and flung the arrow forward in a perfect trajectory was...satisfying, as was the soft  _thunk_ of the arrowhead and shaft burying itself in very middle of the wooden target.

If this was what shooting a  _proper_  bow was like...well, it was no wonder his attempts at sniping bokoblin camps from a distance had always ended in disaster. Well, the time he'd accidentally ignited a cache of explosives was mostly a disaster for the enemy, but still!

Teba and Sheik remained silent as Link went to work on the rest of the targets. Occasionally, Teba asked him to stop, and then made Link position himself different, or move the target slightly, to make the shots more difficult to pull off...but Link still did.

Twenty targets in all, and all he needed was twenty arrows, each one striking the very middle. Link was just as surprised as Teba, as he stared at the last target, and then at the bow in his hand. His fingers, uncovered so he could shoot most accurately, burned from the friction against the wood.

_"Holy hell,"_  Sheik said after a long moment.  _"And you say you're not much of a Hero."_

"Well," Teba said, "at least I know you can hit stationary targets. Things will be very different up there, though." He looked up, and Link did as well. Vah Medoh was still but a dark shape up there, occasionally disappearing behind a cloud.

"B-But you w-will t-take me, right?" Link asked.

"Yes," Teba said. "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is so non-canon it physically hurts, but that's my writing in a nutshell. Plus, the Rito, Saki, and Teba are just so blank in the game proper I had to write them like this!**
> 
> **Anyway, Vah Medoh's next!**


	31. Hero. Where?

Many miles to the south-east, far away from the Rito Village, a fire burned brightly as the red-clad occupants of the camp gathered to strategize. The mood among them was dour, the repeated failures to accomplish their task weighing heavily on their minds. The Hero was proving to be harder to track than they had anticipated. After slipping through their grasp on Death Mountain, they had (correctly) assumed the Hero's next target would be the flying Divine Beast, Vah Medoh.

They'd incorrectly assumed, however, that the Hero would choose the gentler approach by going around Hyrule Castle to the south, and then go north-east, as the northern route from Death Mountain would take him through the vast forests through which many a Yiga had attempted to go, but never returned. The woods were haunted, the legends said, and surely if the Hero was the nervous wreck their scouts and spies reported him to be, then he would definitely choose to brave the enemies he  _knew_ , rather than the unknown that lurked in the forest.

But no, the Hero had surprised them all by making it through the woods, bypassing his pursuers entirely, leaving them to desperately try to catch up with him before he arrived at the Rito Village and made contact with the people there. Too late, of course.

The Yiga at this particular camp were disappointed they'd failed, but also relieved that it was not  _they_  who had suggested this particular course of action to begin with, and had been too far away to be of any good in pursuing the Hero once his true course was discovered.

That wouldn't matter to Kohga, of course. The temperamental leader of the Yiga clan was somewhat...indiscriminate when it came to venting his anger—not even fresh bunch of bananas would still his rage when confronted with failures of this magnitude.

And that was why they'd elected to remain in this region for the time being. Ostensibly, they did so in order to spy on the nearby Sheikah village, keeping their former clan-mates under careful surveillance. Utter twaddle, of course. For all their weakness and lack of spines, the Sheikah kept a tight security network in place around their home, and it was only rarely that a Yiga managed to slip through. The last one who had was discovered, and never heard from again.

No, their true goal was to remain out of reach of both the Hero of Hyrule and Master Kohga, and then slink back once things had calmed down, and another plan of attack was formulated. The Yiga didn't dare launch an open attack on the Rito (their warriors were truly terrifying if they were allowed to get airborne), so they would have to wait until either Vah Medoh and its guardian finished the Hero off...or until he moved on.

The Hero would never set foot in the Gerudo Desert, no matter what. It could not be allowed to happen. Master Kohga's missives were very clear on that matter.

"They'll block the pass, and that will be the end of it," the team leader said. "The only other way is over the mountains, and there are no roads to follow or paths to climb. He'll be  _forced_  into an ambush, where we will kill him and take the slate and the Master Sword. Ganon will be pleased when Master Kohga presents such prizes to him."

The plan was well-received among the Yiga members in the camp, and the gloom that had fallen over them after their failure slowly began to erode, giving way to careful optimism...and downright elation once the wine and bananas were broken out. They would march in the morning, but tonight they would feast!

All but one Yiga joined in on the festivities. Ralo, his arm still bound in a sling from his previous encounter with the Hero, stared into the fire with a bitter expression on his face, thankfully hidden by his mask. On his belt, Malo's mask hung. Funeral rites said that a Yiga's mask should be burned along with their body, as it was really the mask that contained their soul, and had to be destroyed and purified by the flames in order to truly free them from the mortal coil.

But not Malo. Not yet. Ralo would see the Hero dead, and Malo's mask spattered with his blood. A worthy prize to take into the Great Beyond, where his sacrifice would be truly honoured. It was the least Ralo could do, after convincing his brother to ambush the Hero without any sort of backup. They'd been  _so close_ , too. If it hadn't been for a lucky, clumsy stroke of the Hero's sword...and that menacing voice in the slate, which had mocked them with a projection of a Sheikah warrior. If it hadn't been for  _that_ , Ralo would have brought the Hero's head with him, and not just Malo's slowly cooling corpse.

"We'll get him, Ralo," the team leader, Kazuo, said from across the fire. His mask was raised, allowing the leader of their five-man team to take deep draughts from his bottle. "I swear to you—Malo's death will be avenged."

Ralo nodded. If Kazuo said it, he was willing to believe it. Kazuo was one of the finest warriors in the entire clan. Absolutely massive, what Kazuo lacked in speed and finesse he made up for with sheer strength and tenacity. One stroke of his sword would surely cleave the Hero in half. Ralo was looking forward to seeing it. He had no delusions about how much use he was of at the moment, with one arm crippled. Really, his presence on this team was probably more out of pity than anything else, and while he could fight somewhat with his non-dominant arm, he was nowhere near as deadly as he used to be. But as long as he got to see the Hero fall, either by his hands or someone else's, he had no objections.

"He is little more than a boy playing at being a soldier," Ralo said, jaw clenching. "It was sheer luck that saved his life...and claimed my brother's."

"All the more reason to look forward to the day we find him," Kazuo said, grinning. It was an unpleasant sight. At some point in his life, someone had taken a swing at Kazuo with an axe. It had nearly split his jaw in half, and while the healers had been able to save his life, they could do little else but stitch up the skin of his face and hope it healed well. It hadn't, leaving a deep, vertical groove of discoloured flesh and broken teeth across his visage. "He'll be begging for mercy, screaming for it, but we won't show any. The Hero of Hyrule's death will be slow, and as painful as we can make it. Perhaps we'll do it in front of the castle, so that Ganon himself may witness the death of the enemy."

Ralo nodded. "But first we have to catch him," he said.

"First we have to catch him," Kazuo repeated. "Let him feel at ease dealing with Vah Medoh—we'll be waiting for him by the Desert. Hell, maybe we'll get lucky and the Beast itself will finish him off for us."

"If only," Ralo said, secretly wishing the Hero  _would_  triumph over the Beast. He wanted to  _see_  the Hero's death, wanted to hear his dying screams.

"Then," Kazuo said, "once the Hero is finished, we will go show our cousins just what it means to turn one's back on family." His red eyes lit up. "We'll do away with the Sheikah and leave no trace of their existence behind. It'll be  _us_ , the Yiga, who will take the centre stage from now on."

Ralo nodded again. Personally, he could not care less about the Sheikah. Perhaps once, in his younger days, he'd been filled with the same blazing hatred that Kazuo felt, but it had cooled down considerably as he grew older. Truly, the Sheikah were of little consequence. Their numbers had dwindled greatly over the past century, unlike the Yiga who had expanded, and their spies and operatives rarely ventured outside of their established territory. With the Hero's death, their morale would probably be too broken to ever be a threat again to anyone.

"And then, we will—"

It happened too fast for anyone to react. Something flew through the air in an arc and landed squarely in the middle of the fire. Ralo barely saw the object, which appeared to be a pouch of some sort, ignite before it exploded. His ears popped, the roar of the explosion immediately cut off and replaced by a high-pitched whine as he was thrown backwards, crashing into his tent. The frail structure collapsed under his weight, and his world was quickly thrown into darkness as the canvas fell over him.

He struggled, trying to free himself of the cloth prison, but his injured arm refused to cooperate. The fabric had wrapped itself around his legs, too, and all he could do for a minute was wriggle around like a worm, trying to find some exit point to work towards. The whine in his ear slowly gave way to the sounds of fighting around him, and he growled to himself.

I am not useless, he thought, his fingers finally catching on a dagger in his belt. Quickly, he used it to cut himself free, sitting up just in time to be blinded by the massive fire that had torn through the camp after the explosion. The other three Yiga were already dead, lying in broken, bleeding heaps around the site.

Kazuo was fighting one of the enemy... Ralo blinked. The  _only_  enemy, in fact. He could easily tell which of them was Kazuo on account of his enormous frame, but the enemy was cloaked by the fire behind him, blotting out any visible features save for a slim build and the pair of weapons they were using. One was a curved blade, the sort favoured by the Sheikah's operatives, and the other was a sickle, presumably taken from one of the dead Yiga.

Ralo tried to stand, but he was overcome by vertigo and forced back to his knees. The whine was still there, still audible under the sounds of clashing blades and roaring flames. Ralo touched his ears. They were bleeding. Clutching his dagger, he made another attempt to stand, but once more his sense of balance failed him, the world tiling completely sideways the moment he stood.

He groaned as he hit the ground, realising he  _was_  truly useless here, unable to do anything but watch as Kazuo faced their opponent alone...and was losing.

The enemy was  _fast_. Kazuo's massive two-handed blade cleaved through the air, but the slim figure kept dodging the strikes easily, their movements graceful and dance-like. They didn't attack Kazuo, only waited for him to wear himself out.

"Kaz..." Ralo tried to say something, but his voice sounded so weak, and he couldn't muster up the strength to actually shout, his breathing was so rapid. Was he panicking? Pathetic, what sort of Yiga would let himself panic over this? They'd been  _bred_  through death and chaos!

Kazuo didn't hear him, unsurprisingly. He was too busy trying to kill the enemy...unaware that his movements were slowing more and more down for every failed stroke of his blade. His shoulders were heaving from his heavy breathing, hands shaking from the strain swinging the large sword put on his wrists and arms.

Then he made a fatal mistake. He went for an overhead blow, intended to cut the enemy in half vertically, or at the very least split their head. Once more, the enemy simply stepped out of the way, and Kazuo was too tired to abort the stroke as the blade buried itself into the ground...and too slow to pull it out.

The enemy was on him immediately, stepping around and behind him. The sword cut a painfully slow, almost lazy arc through the air, and severed the tendons in Kazuo's heels, slicing through the thick leather of his boots like it was nothing. Kazuo screamed, and Ralo winced, unable to believe one of the Yiga's strongest warriors was going down like this—even if Kazuo survived this, he'd never be able to walk again.

Now on his knees, Kazuo refused to simply roll over and die. He let go of his sword and drew the dagger from his belt, throwing his body around with a twist of his torso, lashing out at his enemy. It almost worked, even, as the enemy had to step back to avoid having their throat cut by the clumsy, but still accurate swing.

Problem was, that was about the extent of Kazuo's current repertoire of combat manoeuvres because he had no way of actually maintaining his balance now, and he fell forward...and his face met the hard knee of his opponent with a loud crack even Ralo could hear over the ringing in his ears. Kazuo howled with pain, but the enemy was not done with him. Dropping the sword, but keeping hold of the sickle, the sword hand shot out and grabbed Kazuo by the front of his red suit, easily holding him up despite the difference in their size.

Through his bloody visage, Kazuo still saw an opportunity, and his hands tried to make a grab for his opponent's throat. Faster than Ralo's eyes could see, the sickle moved through the air...and Kazuo's right hand hit the ground, severed at the wrist.

He barely had to time to register his maiming and start screeching, before the curved blade of the sickle was at this throat, and his head joined his hand, his voice silenced mid-scream.

All this, and the enemy hadn't made a single sound. They weren't even breathing heavily, despite the exertion of fighting Kazuo. Ralo realised he was holding his breath, lungs burning, but he couldn't take the chance on the lone warrior, the one that had just killed the rest of the team with barely any effort, noticing him.

It was all for naught, for the enemy immediately turned their attention to him. Their eyes caught Ralo's, and he couldn't contain the gasp of released oxygen if he'd tried. He'd seen those eyes before. As the warrior came closer, and their face was finally revealed by the flickering light, his suspicions were confirmed.

It couldn't be!

"Y-You!" he managed to gasp, his body refusing to cooperate, leaving him kneeling in front of the warrior, whose cold gaze travelled along the blood-slicked blade of the sickle that had ended Kazuo's life. "How? How can this be?!" His throat felt sore, and his voice was barely a croak. He felt the cold steel of the sickle's blade settling around his neck. All it would take to kill him was for the impossible warrior to pull back on the weapon...

"Hero," the warrior said, a strange light emanating from beneath their worn and torn outfit, which looked like it had been pilfered from one of the military ruins that dotted Hyrule. "Where?"

Their voice was strange—it had warbling quality to it, the pronunciation of the words rough and halting, almost unsure of themselves.

"H-Hero?" Ralo asked.

"The Hero. The slate," the warrior said, eyes flashing dangerously. Ralo felt the edge of the sickle cutting into the skin of his neck just a little. "Where?"

"L-Last we heard, the Hero w-was fighting the Rito B-Beast," Ralo said. It couldn't end like this. He was supposed to avenge his brother, to put Malo's spirit to rest with the knowledge that his killer been taken care of. "Please...don't kill me!"

"Rito," the warrior said. "Where?"

"T-To the north-west!"

"Hm..." It sounded more like a hiss than a hum, but the light emanating from within the enemy's clothes seemed to dim a little. Whether that was a good thing or not, Ralo had no idea, but maybe if he—

* * *

The Yiga's head fell to the ground, body following shortly after. The vessel only spared a single look at the carnage before turning back to the remains of the camp. It dropped the heavy, ineffective (but definitely intimidating, based on the Yiga's reaction) sickle from its hand and retrieved the curved short sword once more, sliding it into the sheath on its back.

It paused, realising its clothes had been torn during the battle. A quick scan of the bodies revealed that one had a suit that would fit it. Before it could strip the body, however, the voice returned with full force.

**Hurtpaindestroyhunthunthuntfoundfoehunt?**

The vessel closed its eyes.

_Mission accomplished. Target located. Commencing pursuit._

**Goodgoodgoodhurryhurryhurryhuntkillkillkillpainhurtshurtshurtshurts!**

_Acknowledged._

Its master was pleased. Quickly stripping the dead Yiga of his bodysuit, the vessel replaced its old tattered outfit. Little tactical benefit, but less suspicious than going uncovered.

After a moment of hesitation, it also picked up the dead Yiga's mask, putting it on to cover its face. The last Yiga had seen something in its face he had recognised. The less the better. Cover it up.

Its task accomplished, the vessel turned to the north-east. The access to the tower network was blocked, making the task of finding the target much more difficult, but there would always be sources to ask.

The master would be pleased. The vessel would finish its task.

All primary and secondary targets would be eliminated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Oh dear...**


	32. Well, Aren't You a Ball of Sunshine?

Link looked at his equipment, scattered all over the floor of the Flight Range's tower. He was kneeling in front of it, trying to figure out how much each item weighed, and whether or not he would truly need it. Apart from the absolutely necessities, such as the slate, the Master Sword, and the Great Eagle Bow and his quiver (which was filled with a variety of different arrows), he was finding it difficult to narrow down his selection.

Teba was sitting on the opposite of the small room, tending to his own equipment. He, too, carried a Great Eagle Bow along with a quiver full of arrows. More for backup in case Link lost his own, he claimed, since he wouldn't be able to actually use them once they got up there. Every now and then, the Rito looked up, studying the Hylian with a sharp gaze.

Their eyes met every now and then, and Link kept expecting the Rito to say something sharp or insulting. It wouldn't surprise, certainly, because Link knew he definitely wasn't what Teba would have expected from a Champion, much less one of  _the_  Champions. The only one who had survived the cataclysmic events that killed the rest and plunged Hyrule into catastrophe.

Teba, however, didn't utter a word, simply returning his gaze to his task, only to return to his staring a few minutes later. It was unnerving. He was being sized up, Link knew, but Teba's face (aside from the severe look the dark-coloured feathers above his eyes gave him) remained absolutely neutral, unflappable. It seemed very little could knock the Rito off his perch (eugh), and Link couldn't help but be a little fascinated by that, especially since he was Teba's polar opposite—just about  _everything_  had an immediate and (usually) devastating effect on him.

Just being able to take Sheik's existence and the usual barrage of verbal abuse in stride and actually speak normally (if somewhat curtly, though that just seemed to be Teba's way) to the Sheikah was an impressive display of stoicism Link could only hope to emulate one day. The only thing Teba seemed to have trouble with when it came to Sheik was...well, the nickname. And even then, it was more to do the with the validity of it rather than the name itself.

"It just doesn't make sense," Teba said. "I don't tweet. I may scream or screech, but tweeting just isn't part of my sound repertoire."

 _"Will you stop being so damn literal,_ Tweety _?"_ Sheik groaned, emphasising the name.  _"You're a bird, so you're a tweety bastard. I_ could _call you Screamy or Screechy, but they just don't have the same ring to them. So, you're Tweety, and that's that."_

"And just calling me by my real name...?" Teba asked.

 _"An impossible task I simply cannot accomplish,"_  Sheik said, and Link could  _hear_  the smugness.  _"Absolutely impossible."_

"They have the same number of syllables," Teba pointed out, his face so lacking in expression Link wondered if the warrior was even capable of emoting. "It's hardly a challenge."

Sheik was quiet for a moment. Then he said,  _"You don't have a sense of humour, do you?"_

"I do," Teba said. "When the jokes make sense."

_"Din above, save me..."_

Link had tuned them out after that, focusing on his task. The slate, the sword, the bow, the arrows. What else? A shield? Possibly, but it would have to be the light-weight, wooden Sheikah one rather than the steel one he'd managed to pilfer in an outpost ruin. It had been in surprisingly good condition for a hundred-year-old relic, and definitely something he looked forward to testing out...by surfing on it.

Weight was the most important thing to consider here. Teba was strong, but there were limits to how much he could carry on his back while still being able to remain airborne. He'd given Link a rough estimate, which Sheik had calculated to be the approximate weight of Link himself, along with his clothes and select few tools. The slate, the sword, the bow, and the arrows were no problem, but other than that...well, he had some choices to make.

Honestly, he wished he could bring along some sturdier armour. The Snowquill set was really more of a coat than armour, nothing like the reinforced leather of the Sheikah armour. However, the temperature up there would be even lower than down here (which was already pretty fucking freezing), so he had no choice if he wanted to actually make it through without losing any limbs to frostbite.

The paraglider, too, had to stay behind. It was far too bulky, and Link would never have the time to put it together in time in case he needed it.

"If you fall, I will try to catch you," Teba had promised. It had  _not_  had the calming effect on Link that he'd hoped. "And even if you  _did_  manage to put that thing together on the way down, the sudden deceleration would dislocate your shoulders, if not tear your arms off completely. Hylian anatomy is surprisingly fragile."

 _"Says the person with_ hollow _bones,"_ Sheik countered.  _"In a contest of bone strength, Link would beat you no problem."_

"Pity he'd have no one to fly him up there, then," Teba said, nodding upwards. "And how would such a contest even go?"

"E-Enough," Link had said at that point, tired of Sheik trying to start a pissing match, Teba's calm, seemingly genuine responses (which only served to further annoy Sheik), and his own heart's attempt at jumping out of his chest at the thought of plunging through the air and splatting against the ground. It was bad enough that he had to leave most of his items behind in the first place. Not all the trinkets he carried were necessarily of any use, but it felt good to just have them.

 _"All right, let's talk business,"_  Sheik then announced.  _"Based on the little information I've managed to dig up from the tower database, Vah Medoh's defences are two-fold: some sort of energy shield, and a series of automated cannons. Tweety, is that what you saw up there the first time?"_

Teba frowned, the first sign of emotion Link had seen in a while. "Yes, that is exactly what I saw," he confirmed. "The cannons opened up on us the moment we were spotted, and the shield kept up us from getting close."

 _"All right,"_  Sheik hummed.  _"Luckily, from what I can see, those cannons aren't the most accurate, which means that we have to present as small a target as possible, and they won't hit us."_

"They could still get lucky," Teba said, his eyes straying to his hands, which were folded in his lap. "Four of our warriors were killed by a single shot. There was nothing left of them."

 _"All the more reason to_ not _get hit,"_  Sheik said calmly.  _"Which means we have to move fast."_

Teba didn't respond, seemingly lost in thought. Probably reliving the failed attack that had ended in complete failure. Link wanted to offer his sympathies, but he had a feeling they wouldn't be welcome...or helpful in the least. He knew what it felt like to be responsible (or  _believe_  so, anyway) for such a disaster, and how little such sentiments truly helped.

"A-And the sh-shield?" he asked instead, focusing on the slate, which was propped up against the wall. The screen blinked.

 _"Well, as it turns out, a shield that size has some rather fatal weaknesses to its design,"_  Sheik said.  _"For one thing, the generators produce a considerable amount of heat, which means the vents and heat sinks have to be placed_ outside _the shield itself, or else the heat will get trapped inside, and the machinery will overheat and just shut down. Teba, did you happen to see anything like that?"_

The Rito looked up at his proper name being used. Link almost wanted to praise Sheik for  _finally_  having some consideration for other people than Link and Sidon.

"Pardon?" Teba asked. "I'm sorry, I was...thinking." He listened carefully as Sheik repeated his question. "I...believe so?" he said. "There were some...large, disc-shaped objects that were not covered by the shield, but the cannons kept us at bay, preventing us from investigating further. There were four, distributed evenly around the Beast's body."

 _"Sounds about right,"_  Sheik said.  _"Right, so those will be our targets up there. I'd suggest using bomb arrows. If you can land one of those inside the vents, it should take the whole thing apart in a single shot—they're surprisingly fragile. With any luck, the loss of a single heat sink will have catastrophic consequences for the shield."_

"It will deactivate?" Teba asked.

 _"Hopefully,"_  Sheik said.  _"If not...well, we'll have to figure out something else, but I sincerely believe that is our best bet."_

"A-And the g-guns?" Link asked. "W-Will they d-deactivate t-too?"

 _"Er...probably not,"_  Sheik said hesitantly, which was the opposite of what Link wanted to hear.  _"The plans I have aren't the most detailed, but from what I can tell they're powered directly by Medoh's internal reactors, and aren't connected to the shield's grid at all, meaning they won't be affected by whatever happens to it. On the other hand, they're absolutely_ huge _, which means their effective range gets worse the closer you get. Get within arrow-range, and they probably won't be able to hit us at all."_

"We weren't able to test that theory," Teba offered. "But perhaps we will this time."

_"Well, aren't you a ball of sunshine?"_

Teba didn't rise to the bait. "I have no reason to be. Are we done here?"

 _"Er...pretty much,"_  Sheik said, clearly surprised (and possibly a little frustrated) by the Rito's lack of amusing reactions to his goading.  _"You get the plan, right? Fly fast, blow up the vents, then get close."_

Teba nodded and stood up, checking his equipment one last time. "I need to warm up for the flight. I will be outside if you need me."

Link watched him go, waiting until the door closed behind him before looking at Sheik with a scowl. "W-Was that n-necessary?" he asked.

 _"What?"_  Sheik asked.  _"I was just kidding—"_

"He's s-still reeling f-from the loss," Link said. "Wh-Why p-poke him?"

 _"Because I want to make sure he's not fucking suicidal,"_  Sheik hissed.  _"If he wants to kill himself out of some misplaced sense of guilt over the failed attack, that's fine by me, but he'd better not drag_ us _into it."_

"I d-don't th-think he is," Link said weakly. Truthfully, he had no idea if Teba was suicidal or not. The way Saki had described it, he'd expected to find the warrior absolutely devastated, but the way he acted was...strange. Unless Teba really was just that introverted, preferring not to show how he was feeling about anything. But if he  _was_  suicidal and was just covering that up with a blank mask, then...well, Link wasn't sure what he'd do, but would definitely try to help him.

 _"Your guess is as good as mine,"_  Sheik said with a sigh.  _"His vitals don't give away anything at all. Tweety is as cool as a cucumber, even when I needle him. It's really weird."_

"M-Maybe he really  _is_  th-that calm?"

 _"No one is_ that _calm,"_  Sheik insisted.  _"If he didn't walk and talk, I'd think he was dead. Or maybe he's already decided that he_ will _be, and therefore doesn't let anything affect him anymore. I'm just saying we should be wary, okay?"_

"Wh-When am I n-not?" Link asked with a self-deprecating grin.

 _"I mean the_ healthy _kind of wary,"_  Sheik corrected.  _"Not the sort that has you psychologically torturing yourself over nothing."_

Link wanted to protest, but he knew Sheik was right. He liked to think he was doing a  _little_  better with the continuous self-doubt and anxiety, but...

 _"You're doing well, Link,"_  Sheik said, as if reading his mind.  _"You've come a long way already, and you'll only get better."_

"Th-Thanks..."

He spent another fifteen minutes going through his equipment one last time, eventually deciding on bringing his other sword (the slender Sheikah blade), which he strapped horizontally to his lower back, hilt facing left in case he needed a blade in his other hand. He also brought a few bandages and a vial of a potion that would—supposedly—accelerate healing. Link had his doubts, but the travelling alchemist had been quite insistent about it...and had even given him the vial for free. A thorough analysis (supported by the alchemist himself drinking from it) of the vial had revealed no poisonous shenanigans going on, so at worst it was just red-coloured water that could possibly just result in a need to urinate.

 _"Just below the weight limit,"_  Sheik said.  _"As good as it's going to get, I guess. You ready?"_

"I n-never am," Link said. "B-But—"

_"Let's do it anyway?"_

"Exactly."

* * *

Link's life, up to this point, had been a series of events he never could have imagined in his wildest dreams. Well, perhaps he could have imagined them back when he was the proper Hero and not the pretender he was currently, but...well...

Either way, if someone (probably Sheik) had told him at the outset that he would, at some point, find himself clinging to a Rito's back as the avian warrior threw himself off a cliff at the Flight Range and let the updraft carry them rapidly upwards in order to face off against a giant, flying machine...well, he probably would have just gone back to sleep in the Shrine of Resurrection, laughing like a maniac.

But here he was; it was happening, and it was far too late to go back to sleep.

He still did the laugh, though.

"Are you all right back there?!" Teba called over the wind howling in their ears as they rose higher and higher, the Flight Range a mere speck on the ground below already.

"Y-Yeah!" Link called back, tightening his hold on Teba's tunic, just in case. Teba had promised he'd catch him (he mentally shut out the  _try_  part) if he fell, but he'd rather keep the time he spent falling to an absolute minimum. Non-existent, even, if possible.

 _"Me too!"_  Sheik's voice, slightly muffled by Link's coat, joined in. Given the sort of battle they were heading into, Link hadn't felt comfortable keeping the slate on his belt in case it slipped off. If Teba doubted his ability to catch Link if he fell, then what were his chances of catching Sheik, who was a much smaller target?

"Good, because things are about to get rough!" Teba said. "Hold on!"

He began to beat his wings, which were absolutely massive now that he'd stretched them out completely, feathers catching the air. Link felt his stomach plunging slightly with every beat as they continued to rise.

Link silently thanked Saki for her kindness back in the village. The temperature was almost unbearable already, and he was quite sure he'd be an icicle by now if she hadn't seen fit to equip him with the Snowquill outfit. He kind of wished it had come with a hat of some sort, however, as the headpiece was just decorative. His ears were already going numb.

A deep booming sound reverberated in the air, and Link glanced up. Vah Medoh was quickly growing larger and larger as they rose. Its eye-like decorations were glowing with a reddish-purple light, a clear sign of Ganon's infection of the machine, and a slight shimmering in the air around the Beast itself was probably the shield powering up.

"W-We're getting c-close!" he shouted.

"Word of advice!" Teba replied. "Take deep, harsh breaths! The air up here is thinner than down on the ground, and you might pass out if you don't get enough!"

"G-Got it!"

"All right, it's showtime!"

Continuing to climb, Teba carried them forwards, trying to gain some horizontal distance away from Vah Medoh, whose entire body had lit up with the same light. The shield was materialising rapidly, an oval barrier coming to life around the Beast. True to what Teba had said, Link could see the four discs that housed the heat sinks and exhaust vents—the ones he would have to destroy. Dotting the sides of the Beast were several barrel-like protrusions that extended outside of the shield as well. The cannons. They were swivelling around. The Beast roared again.

Link related what he was seeing to Sheik.

 _"Complete coverage,"_  Sheik said from within the inner pocket of his coat.  _"There's no right or wrong angle to approach it from! Just pick a target and go!"_

"You hear th-that, T-Teba?!" Link called.

"Got it!" the Rito replied. "We'll go for the closest one! Hang on tight, the skies are about to get really busy!"

Teba wasn't kidding. The moment Medoh realised their hostile intent, the cannons opened fire. It was one thing that the air around them was suddenly filled with dozens of glowing, blue projectiles uncomfortably similar to those fired by the Guardians, but the fact that they exploded mid-air, causing shockwaves that made it almost impossible for Teba to keep himself steady, just made the whole ordeal an absolute nightmare.

Battered by turbulence and shockwaves, Link could do little but pray to Hylia that he'd survive this. He might also have been screaming bloody murder the entire time, but whatever sounds he made were swallowed up by the roar of the noises around them. He was  _pretty_  sure Sheik was screaming too—but at least the Sheikah was spared the visual carnage of it all.

Teba was quiet, his face filled with steely resolve as he dodged and weaved his way through the barrage, eyes firmly on their target. Medoh must have realised their intent, the guns' fire focused on keeping them away from the shield disc. Teba was too small a target, however, the projectiles either missing widely, or exploding just a little too far away to do any real damage other than buffet them a little with their shockwaves.

Then they suddenly dropped. Teba retracted his wings, removing all lift and support, and they fell so fast that Link was sure his stomach had been left behind up there. Then the wings were spread again, and Teba used the sudden speed gain to pull up, bringing them closer to the disc...while the guns were still swivelling to target them again.

"Get ready!" Teba shouted. "We'll be in range...now!"

Far from a practiced move, it still went quite smoothly. Link let go of Teba's tunic, straightening his back and wrapping his legs more firmly around the Rito's middle, unslinging his bow at the same time. One hand reached for a bomb arrow, nocking it. The guns were firing again, the air around them once more erupting into pure hell. Link's ears were ringing from the noise, but his eyes were focused on the exhaust vent right in front of them.

Sheik had been right—the design was truly flawed, the vent's openings more than big enough for an arrow to slip through. Hell, even  _Link_  could fit through those grates, if necessary. Not that he'd test that theory unless it  _was_ necessary.

Unfortunately, between the non-stationary target and his own non-stationary position, his aim was off. The bomb arrow struck one of the grate's bars and exploded. It made the disc rattle slightly, but wasn't enough to destroy it.

"Try again!" Teba shouted. "You've got time for one more!"

Link's gloved fingers felt clumsy as he reached for another bomb arrow, nearly dropping it—which could have ended in disaster for them—before being able to nock it.

"Now!" Teba called as they passed by the disc in a horizontal trajectory—the steadiest shot the Rito could get him.

This time, the arrow flew true, passing through the bars and into the dark internals of the machine. It exploded moments later, the metal of the disc bulging slightly before it was ripped apart, sending shrapnel everywhere. As if confused by the sudden revelation, some of the guns tried to fire at the shrapnel instead, giving them a slight reprieve as Teba ducked beneath Medoh, aiming for the vent opposite the one they'd just destroyed, skirting along the edge of the shield. Link heard the hum of the energy, felt the hair on his head standing up slightly from the static.

"Don't get comfortable!" Teba warned. "Next target's coming up!"

Link had already drawn another arrow, realising where Teba had been heading. "G-Go up!" he ordered.

"Got it!"

The sudden climb made Link's ears pop, but he felt surprisingly steady as he twisted his torso and loosed the arrow as they passed by the vent, mere feet away, feeling a little thrill when the it struck true, and the air around them was soon filled with shrapnel again, which Teba easily dodged.

"Good shot!" Teba yelled, giving a loud trill that Sheik  _definitely_  would have used as an argument for his nickname.

"Th-Thanks!"

They seemed to have found a...well, a sort of rhythm to this. Whenever the guns seemed to acquire a better shot, Teba made a sudden move that threw their aim off, making sure he was always just a little ahead of their movements. The third disc was reduced to scraps soon enough, and by then Link was actually feeling a little excited. It reminded him of the battle against Vah Ruta, when he'd ridden on Sidon's back. Not quite the same, of course, but the thrill of it was very similar.

Of course, he should've known better than to get comfortable, as it were.

"Last one!" Teba said, sounding more animated than ever. "Ready?!"

"L-Let's go!" Link said.

Apparently, Medoh had the ability to learn. It must have, because not only did the guns fall suspiciously silent as Teba dropped down...they  _followed_  their movements perfectly. Link had his arrow out and was just nocking it when the guns opened fire again...and the air directly next to them  _exploded_. One moment, Link was preparing to destroy the last vent, the next he was flying through the air, and Teba was nowhere in sight. His head was pounding, ears ringing from the explosion.

Oh no, this is the  _opposite_  of what I wanted, Link thought, feeling surprisingly calm about the whole thing, even when he was afforded a prime view of the ground far below them, the snowy peaks looking deceptively soft. Adrenaline had a hell of an effect, apparently, if he wasn't panicking during all this.

He sailed past the vent, and for some reason his arms went through the motions. The arrow didn't even hit the disc, exploding against the shield several feet below, causing just the smallest of ripples across the surface.

He didn't have much time to reflect on the failure, however, as something collided into his gut, knocking the air out of his lungs and nearly causing him to lose his grip on his bow. Something wrapped around both his arms and held them in a vice-like grip, and Link realised he was suddenly rising through the air again. He looked up, and was greeted by the sight of Teba's spread wings, the feathers looking a bit singed, the Rito's face looking down at him with wide eyes. His toes were firmly wrapped around Link's arms, locking him in place.

"You okay?!" Teba asked shouted, his voice barely audible through the repeated booms around them and the ringing in Link's ears.

"I think so!" a voice that sounded like Link's said, but it didn't feel...real.

"All right!"

Teba banked hard to the right, and Link could have sworn he heard his own voice scream loudly. His shoulders were aching from the awkward position, and he was pretty sure something was close to snapping by the time the banking ended, and Link realised they were suddenly floating high above Vah Medoh. He saw the gun barrels swivelling to target them.

"Remember what I said about throwing you around?!" Teba suddenly asked.

"No?!" Link replied.

"Well...might want to get another arrow ready!"

What else could Link do other than obey, his stomach sinking for an entirely different reason this time. He couldn't really mean...?

"Not sure how many times I can do this, so make it count!" Teba said as he dove down vertically, the wind shrieking as it rushed past, the guns opening up with volley after volley. Link kept an iron grip on his bow and arrow, eyes stinging.

"Do what?!" Link managed to ask before he felt Teba's toes letting go, and then he was free-falling. Above, Teba pulled away, drawing a great deal of the fire away from Link, presenting a far bigger on account of his wingspan.

Oh, that's what he meant, Link's mind went in a very intelligent manner as he rushed towards the vent, too fast for the guns to keep up with him. Nocking his arrow, aware that he only had one more left after this, he knew he definitely had to make this one count. He wasn't sure if his nerves could take another drop like this. Doing his best to ignore the ground below, he watched the approaching vent with narrowed eyes, doing his best to calculate the shot. His current angle made the shot impossible, meaning he had to wait for agonising seconds, each of which seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

And then it was there—he couldn't imagine a better arc. He pulled back on the bow string, shoulder twinging painfully both from the previous shots as well as Teba's handling, and let go. It sailed through the air...directly through the grate. He released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding, feeling light-headed as the vent flew past, exploding above him. It took him a good three seconds before he realised he was still falling, and was about to start screaming when he hit something soft.

"Agh!" Teba grunted. "Got you!"

His free hand finding the collar of Teba's tunic again, Link held on for dear life as the Rito pulled up once more, burning shrapnel raining down around them.

"That was a hell of a shot!" Teba said excitedly. "Look, the shield's failing!"

The purple light of the shield was rippling wildly as whatever machinery was powering them struggled with the rising temperatures. Slowly, it began to flicker, the light weakening in radiance until holes seemed to appear and disappear. There was a high-pitched whine, and then the shield disappeared entirely, flames shooting out of the remains of the vents.

Link couldn't help but let out a triumphant whoop at the sight, still riding high on adrenaline.

"Hold on, we're not out of it this yet!" Teba said. "We've still got to land!"

As he spoke, Teba pulled around and up, gaining some height over Vah Medoh, giving them a good view of the Beast's back, which seemed to be completely flat. A deck, almost.

"As good a place as any, wouldn't you say?!" Teba asked, to which Link agreed.

"G-Go for it!"

"Hold on!"

Slinging his bow on his shoulder, Link held on to Teba with both hands, letting the sheer thrill of what they were doing fill him. It was strange and exhilarating, burying the fear and anxiety under the excitement of the sheer speed they were achieving like this, much like when he was surfing on his shield down a steep hill.

Medoh's guns tried to blow them out of the sky, but Teba's dive had them moving too fast, even with their sudden tracking ability, and the projectiles zoomed past, the air boiling hot where the energy passed through.

Medoh's upper deck was approaching fast, the elaborate carvings in the rock-like material it was built with now visible. Teba's wings were being angled parallel to the deck itself, slowing them down so they didn't just go  _splat_ against the deck.

It was too early.

Once more the air exploded right next to them, close enough to blow them sideways. Link felt his left arm burning slightly, barely spying in the corner of his vision that the sleeve of his coat had caught fire.

Miraculously, he still managed to hold on to Teba—he had no choice, really. They were too close to Vah Medoh for another mid-air rescue like before—Link would be broken against the deck before Teba had a chance to realise what had happened.

"Teba!"

"I know!"

Teba barely managed to pull them out of the wild spin, angling his wings until they slowed down considerably, the deck now dangerously close.

It wasn't enough.

"Bail out!"

Link let go immediately, gasping as the air was knocked out of him a second later, the stone-hard surface of Medoh's deck offering no mercy as he rolled along it, the world a tumbling mess. He could only hope Teba had managed to land them somewhere near the middle, so he wouldn't go careening over the side.

He slowly came to a stop, his cheek burning from rubbing against the deck surface, and for a moment he simply took the opportunity to relish in the fact that he was still alive, staring up at the perfectly blue skies above him, the sight marred slightly by the dark smoke rising from the burning vents.

Then he began to laugh. He couldn't stop himself, his lungs expelling the air as soon as he drew it in, a staccato rhythm of hoarse wheezing.

_"...k! Link! Link, are you okay?!"_

He groaned as he sat up, only now remembering that his sleeve had been on fire the last time he'd checked. Luckily, the tumbling had put out the flames, a few scorch marks left behind.

_"Link! Answer me!"_

"I'm g-good," Link said, reaching into his inner pocket to pull out the slate. "Y-You?"

 _"Relieved to know you're okay,"_ Sheik said.  _"Teba?"_

Oh shit! For a moment all thought of the Rito had gone right out of his head. Link turned his head, worry gnawing at his chest until he spotted a familiar-looking pile of feathers. Teba was moving, slowly coming to stand...and collapsing.

"T-Teba!" Link shouted, relieved to find that no part of him was injured other than his cheek, which was burning from being scrubbed against the deck.

He came to kneel beside the Rito, reaching out to touch the other's shoulder.

"I'm fine!" Teba announced, pulling his shoulder away from Link's reach. "Just...my leg..."

"L-Let me s-see," Link said, wincing when he saw a pretty bad burn covering the rough, scale-like skin of Teba's foot. The explosion must have struck very near it. The skin was already weeping, blisters forming. The foot itself seemed to be held at a strange angle, too, though not so acute that it seemed broken. He'd probably sprained it on impact.

"Twisted it when I hit the deck," Teba said, clearly seeing where Link's mind was going. "Burn's worse."

"I've g-got you c-covered," Link said, reaching into his coat and pulling out the bandages. He should have brought the burn salve, he knew, but the jar had been too awkwardly shaped to fit into any of his pockets. After a moment of thought, he pulled out the vial of potion and gave it to Teba. "D-Drink this—it'll s-speed up th-the healing."

"I can do it," Teba said, hesitating as he took the proffered vial. "Give me the bandages—"

"L-Let me d-do th-this," Link said firmly. "You k-keep an eye out f-for th-the enemy."

So far, none of Ganon's minions or malice had descended upon them, and Link took that as a sign that the proper resistance would be encountered on the inside of the Beast. For now, they'd earned a short break, and he intended to use it to make sure Teba would be okay. He'd need a proper healer, later, but for the moment he could at least do what he could to prevent infection.

Teba made to protest, but Sheik's shrill voice cut him off.

_"Just sit down, Tweety! You saved our lives up there, so just...just let us take care of this!"_

Teba sighed. "Fine," he said, looking around instead. "Looks clear, up here."

 _"The enemy will be waiting inside, I bet,"_  Sheik said.  _"Along with more skull-shooting eyes and other horrible things."_

"Ah..."

Link carefully wrapped Teba's foot with the bandages, wishing he had something to clean the wound with first. It'd have to wait for later, he decided. "H-how's that?" he asked when he'd finished. "T-Too t-tight?"

"It's fine, thank you," Teba said, having drunk about half the vial before corking it and handing it back. "You might need this later."

Link wanted to argue, but he'd learned by now that Teba was just as stubborn as Sheik could be, so he simply took the vial and put it back in his pocket.

"So," Teba said, "what now? We go inside?"

 _"_ We _will go inside,"_ Sheik said.  _"You'll stay out here."_

"Excuse me?" the Rito asked. "You can't possibly think that I'll just sit out here and wait while you risk your lives—"

 _"Tweety, you're injured, and I highly doubt you're even able to walk right now,"_  Sheik said firmly.

"Watch me," Teba said with a huff, standing up, firmly ignoring Link's offered hand. He managed to get up on his own, but he was clearly favouring his left leg, his right foot barely touching the ground.

Sheik sighed.  _"All right, take a step, why don't you?"_

Teba hesitated, and Link felt both sympathy and annoyance for the warrior. Upon seeing it in Link's face, however, Teba scowled and did just that, his right leg all but crumpling under his weight. Link barely managed to catch him in time and was almost pulled down with him.

"All right, all right," Teba said, panting from the pain. "I get it."

 _"What is it with warriors and their refusal to see reason?"_  Sheik asked no one in particular.

"You t-tell m-me, Sh-Sheikah," Link said, none-too-subtly pointing out Sheik's hypocrisy.

 _"Point taken,"_  Sheik replied.  _"Anyway, Tweety, we'll need you to keep an eye out for us, anyway. Who knows what sort of traps will activate once we venture inside? Could be some devilry is released up here, too, and we'll need you to take it out. Link, maybe we should leave him with a few Ancients...?"_

Link definitely agreed with that, reaching for his quiver.

 _"Frankly, you should think about heading back and see someone about that foot,"_  Sheik said as Link fiddled with his supply of Ancient arrows.

"Absolutely not," Teba said firmly. "What if you need to leave in a hurry and I'm not here to fly you? Link left his paraglider at the Range, remember?"

 _"We have a different way of travelling now that we've actually made landfall,"_  Sheik said.  _"...though I'm not entirely sure if we're within range, now that I think about it..."_

Suddenly, everything went silent. The ringing in his ears, the howling of the wind, the argument between Sheik and Teba, all fading away. Of course, it was about time, wasn't it?

**Well now, I've seen that face before.**

Revali's all-too-familiar voice spoke in his head, sounding amused.

**I had a feeling you would show up eventually, but making me wait a hundred years is a bit...indulgent, don't you think?**


	33. Yeah, Barrel Roll!

Sheik felt a little awkward as the conversation (Link would call it an argument, but since no death threats had been made yet Sheik was unwilling to agree on that point) with Teba tapered off once the two of them realised the Hero wasn't actually listening. Link's eyes were glassy, and his mind was apparently miles away.

The Rito Champion must have finally decided to speak, undoubtedly complaining about how unstylish their landing on Vah Medoh had been, saying how he would have done it so much better.

Sheik didn't know anything about Revali, but based on Link's spotty memories of him, he had no doubt the Rito was exactly that kind of person. Head up his own arse and no regard for anyone but himself.

Sheik knew the type. He  _was_  that type, on occasion. But he had Link there to ground him, luckily, unlike Revali who must have had everyone blowing wind under his feathers since birth...or some stupid avian-related pun like that. He could only hope Link would have some choice words for the Champion later.

Sheik certainly did. Granted, his words would probably be considered  _rude_  and  _unnecessarily hostile_. They mostly revolved around how Revali was quite dead, had utterly failed at his task (which had apparently been  _so_  beneath him), and the only legacy afforded to him by his own people was a glorified springboard. There certainly hadn't been any statues or tapestries or holidays dedicated to him. Oh, if only Sheik could talk to Revali  _now_ , it'd give him so much pleasure to just rub it in his stupid face. Beak. Whatever.

"...what is he doing?" Teba asked, eyes narrowed. Those coloured feathers above his eyes made him look annoyed. "Is something the matter?"

 _"Oh, don't mind him,"_  Sheik said, realising Link probably wasn't making the best impression of a legendary Hero and warrior as he was right now, looking for all intents and purposes like he'd eaten random mushrooms from the forest floor.  _"It happens every time we retake a Divine Beast. The Champions' spirits have a tendency to linger, see, and for some reason only Link can hear them until we vanquish the malice that Ganon has left behind."_

It was honestly the best explanation he could give without convincing Teba that he'd just helped someone with glaringly obvious mental issues up here. Which, Sheik supposed, was true enough. His Hylian was a bundle of neuroses, anxiety, and depression, but at least he didn't hear voices...ones that weren't actually there, that is.

If I ever write my memoirs, I'm going to have to take a  _lot_  of creative freedoms when it comes to Link, Sheik thought. People are going to think the Hero of Hyrule was absolutely nuts, otherwise.

Teba, as usual, seemed to take the explanation in stride, nodding calmly. "I see," he said.

 _"That's all?"_  Sheik asked, causing the Rito to look down at him.

"What do you mean?" Teba said.

 _"No follow-up questions?"_  Sheik elaborated.  _"No snide remarks that Link may be off his rocker? No accusations of bullshit? No shocked realisations that Link is—right at this moment—hearing the voice of your long-dead Champion Revali, whose soul has been languishing in this place for the past century, tormented by his failure?"_

Teba, to his credit, took a moment to consider it. Then, with eerie nonchalance, shook his head.

"No, none of that. I do not know the extent of Link's clairvoyant abilities, nor do I have a reason to distrust what you are saying. As for Master Revali...I have no strong opinions of him. If he is truly a Rito, however, he will be rearing for another chance to spread his wings and defeat the evil that bested him the first time. Hopefully, we can help him achieve that."

Sheik was quiet. For the first time in his existence, he had no words.

 _"Is...is_ anything _capable of knocking you off your perch?"_  he asked after a while.

"My wife," Teba answered immediately. "My son."

 _"I don't know what I expected,"_  Sheik said.  _"Are you all right?"_  he asked when Teba winced after trying to put his weight on his injured foot again.  _"Look, that burn is quite serious—"_

"I'll be fine," Teba interrupted with a scowl. "I may not be able to fight on foot, but I can still fly. And I am  _not_  leaving," he said before Sheik could get a word in. "What if something happens and you need a quick getaway? Does that alternative mode of transport you mentioned work up here?"

Sheik wanted to reply with a  _duh, of course_ , but found to his disappointment that the tower network was being unresponsive to his pings. Something appeared to be scrambling the signal this high up. Presumably the malice, because of course it just had to find a way to make everyone's life miserable in every single way.

Problem was, without being able to actually connect to the network, he also couldn't access the teleportation function. Or, he  _could_  engage it locally via Medoh's systems once Sheik gained access, but that would only serve to break Link into billions of tiny little particles and scatter them over a wide area since Sheik wouldn't have somewhere to actually  _send_  them.

Complete annihilation. Not unlike an explosion, really.

Undoubtedly hilarious, but so very counter-intuitive to their designated task of saving the world.

Plus, it'd make Sharky sad. Even Sheik couldn't stand the thought of crushing the walking ball of enthusiasm that was Prince Sidon.

So, that was not an option right now. And as much as he hated to admit it, Teba was right. He  _was_  their only way off Medoh if things went south—and given their luck and track record so far, something  _was_  bound to do just that at some point. And while Sheik was convinced by now that Teba wasn't actually a death seeker, he was still somewhat reluctant to involve him, given his injury.

But beggars could not be choosers, he supposed.

 _"Eugh, it doesn't,"_  he admitted.  _"I don't have the necessary access in the first place, and the rest of the network is unavailable. I_ guess _we have to rely on you, then."_

"Good," Teba said, nodding. "I'd rather not leave you two alone up here. It's dangerous."

 _"What, you don't think we're capable?"_  Sheik asked, bristling.

"I think that a pair of children, no matter how capable, could use an extra set of hands as support, especially since neither of them can fly. That comes in handy, on account of us being several miles above the ground," Teba explained. "That is all."

It made sense, certainly, but Sheik found it difficult to ignore being called a  _child_  (technically true, for both of them), or the sudden, nauseating thought of Teba somehow imprinting on them and thinking of them as his chicks. The tone hadn't suggested any insult, but Teba in general seemed to be sort of...flat in his vocalisations, so Sheik found him difficult to analyse.

 _"So, you think of us as children?"_  he said, falling back on the one thing he knew could be misconstrued.  _"That's kind of rude, don't you think?"_

"Aren't you?" Teba said., shrugging "Link appears to be around seventeen, and you...well, your emotional maturity matches the same age. Or perhaps you are simply lagging behind..."

Now  _those_  were fighting words! Sheik was about unleash hell on Teba when Link blinked his eyes, looking around in a daze before his eyes landed on them.

"Ah...s-sorry, I w-was—"

"Listening to Master Revali, I know," Teba said, gesturing to the slate. "Your friend told me."

Sheik saw Link's vitals immediately calming down in the face of Teba's easy acceptance of something that, to anyone else, would be considered downright insane. Condescending bastard that he was, he couldn't help but appreciate Teba for apparently knowing the exact right things to say to calm Link down.

And rile Sheik up, apparently.

"Oh, th-that...is g-good?" Link said, holding Sheik up so he could look at the screen. "S-Same procedure, it s-seems."

 _"Hmph, can't say I'm impressed by Ganon's creativity. You'd think it would change things up a bit to make it harder for you, but it seems to believe that a series of puzzles, skull-shooting eyes and a big monster at the end is the extent of its imagination. Kind of sad, when you think about it."_  Sheik sighed.  _"Then again, I suppose I should be thanking Din for that, seeing as we know exactly what to expect and can prepare accordingly."_

Link nodded vigorously. "I appreciate th-the l-lack of originality!"

"If we are quite finished," Teba said pointedly, standing in a way that put most of his weight on his uninjured foot. His hand was grasping his bow, quiver hanging at his hip. "We should probably get moving. The thin air up here isn't going to do any of us any favours, and the sooner we can finish, the sooner we can calm the villagers down." He looked at Link. "Did Master Revali have anything of tactical importance to say?"

"O-Only in wh-what I n-need to d-do inside," Link said, pointing to the nearest shadowy opening that led to Vah Medoh's interior. "F-Find a m-map, activate th-the terminals, th-then return here and insert Sh-Sheik into th-the m-master terminal."

"And that will wrest control of the Beast away from Ganon?" Teba asked.

 _"That's how it usually works,"_  Sheik piped in.  _"Usually pisses off whatever monster took control of it in the first place too, so we'll have a fight on our hands."_

"Understood," the Rito said, nodding. "Is there anything I can do to help? I won't do much good inside, on foot, but I can still fly."

Link looked hesitant, reluctant to put Teba in more danger than he already was. Sheik, however, had no such qualms.

 _"If you can do a bit aerial reconnaissance, that'd be great,"_  he said.  _"Until we can get our hands on the map, we have no idea what this place looks like, or what sort of threats we can expect. We'll handle the inside, if you can take a look at the outside?"_

"I can do that," Teba said. "But the guns..."

 _"If you stick close to the hull, they won't even be able to see you, much less fire at you,"_  Sheik said. He'd calculated their effective range, and while they were  _very_  capable of fending off external threats at a distance, once the target was actually  _on_  Medoh, or flying immediately around it, they had no chance whatsoever of even finding a targeting solution.  _"I guarantee it, Tweety."_

"I see...then I will do my best to scout and eliminate any threats I see from the air."

"S-Sounds good," Link said, nodding. "As l-long as y-you're up f-for it."

"Don't need my foot to fly," Teba said with a frown, stepping back.

 _"I think he's just a glory hog,"_  Sheik whispered theatrically.

"Maybe I am," Teba said with a wink before beating his wings, with each beat carrying him a little further into the sky. "We will rendezvous up here later, yes?"

"Th-That's th-the plan," Link confirmed, giving him an upturned thumb.

Then Teba was gone, letting the wind carry him through the air as he began to survey Vah Medoh up close.

 _"I can't get a bead on this guy,"_  Sheik admitted.  _"He's very...weird."_

"He's in g-good c-company, th-then," the Hylian said with a grin.

 _"Aw, Link, you're not weird,"_  Sheik said.

Link's hesitant hum suggested he hadn't talked about himself. Sheik let it slide.

"Sh-Shall we?" Link asked.

 _"I guess so,"_  Sheik said.  _"By the way, is Revali still a pompous, condescending arse?"_

Link winced.

_"I'll take that as a yes."_

* * *

Link's heart hammered in his chest as his fingers desperately gripped the side of the cradle-like gondola he was dangling from, eyes clenched shut to prevent himself from accidentally looking down. It was bad enough that he was  _aware_  at every single moment that he was currently thousands of feet up in the air; he really didn't need to  _see_  it as well!

(And the less attention paid to the fact that the only thing keeping them from plunging to the ground were a series of fragile-looking propellers underneath Vah Medoh, the better!)

 _"How did you even_ do _this?!"_  Sheik was shrieking from his belt.  _"All you had to was sit down and wait until we got to the other side!"_

"N-Not my f-fault this thing is s-so unbalanced!"

_"I don't care, just get us back in! I'm getting dizzy!"_

"How c-can  _you_  g-get dizzy?!"

_"How the fuck should I know?! Ask the idiots who designed me!"_

Once safely on the other side, they both agreed to never speak of the incident again...though Link quietly filed away the knowledge that Sheik was afraid of heights in the back of his mind. It'd serve as a healthy reminder that, for all his bluster, Sheik was far from immune to some of the things that had Link balancing on the edge sometimes.

He appreciated the rock-solid foundation Sheik was most of the time, but it also helped to know that Link wasn't entirely alone in getting overwhelmed by all this.

* * *

Link rubbed his temples, groaning as the fog lifted from his mind and the world came back into focus following another round of Revali's so-called "encouragement"...which was really just the Rito Champion praising his own genius and condescendingly telling Link to get on with his task. Whatever his old self's relationship with Revali had been, Link could not imagine his new self greeting the feathery bastard as a friend.

Reluctant ally at best, probably.

Probably not an attitude becoming of someone in his position, but damn it, what was the point in being a world-saving Hero if he didn't get to hold a few grudges?

He sighed and made to move to the last console when he became aware of a sound coming from his hip. Sheik was snickering. That couldn't be good.

"Wh-What's up?" he asked, holding the slate up to his face.

 _"Oh, nothing in particular,"_  Sheik said innocently, to which Link gave the slate his least impressed stare.  _"Look, I could tell you, but you're not going to like it. Or, I_ suspect _you won't like it, seeing as it's something fun and you seem to hate that, so..."_

"I d-don't hate f-fun!" Link exclaimed.

 _"No?"_  Sheik asked, surprised.  _"Well, then, you're gonna love this: I just found the rotor controls for Vah Medoh. They're a lot more rudimentary than I expected, given the amount of engineering that went into to getting the damn thing into the air, but I suppose they had to cut costs somewhere."_

Link felt his stomach sinking. Sheik's voice was practically filled with glee, and he had a feeling the holographic projection would have a wolfish grin on its face.

_"Now, let's see..."_

"Uh, Sh-Sheik—"Link began, but before he could say anything more a shudder went through the entire structure of Vah Medoh, the surface beneath his legs vibrating as the room listed slightly to one side. Shifting his weight so as to not fall over, he gave Sheik a pointed look. "B-Be careful!"

 _"I am being careful!"_  Sheik snapped.  _"Now be quiet, flying looks a lot easier than it actually is, and—"_

Another shudder, and the floor dropped out from underneath Link's feet, Vah Medoh's list becoming an outright lean. Miraculously, he actually landed on his feet, but his weight was balanced entirely wrong and he squawked as his shoulder slammed into the opposite wall.

"Sheik!" he shouted, almost losing his grip on the slate.

 _"Sorry, sorry,"_  Sheik said.  _"Power distribution's a bit harder than I anticipated—didn't give enough power on the propeller. Hang on, I think I've got it now—oops!"_

Link only had a moment to wonder what "Oops!" meant before he was sent flying across the room, nearly bashing his head on a low-hanging beam.

 _"Sorry, too_ much _thrust!"_ Sheik shouted in apology.  _"But since we're already halfway there..."_

Link flung out a hand and found grip in the grooved surface of the metal, clinging on for dear life as Vah Medoh appeared to execute a sideways roll through the air.

 _"Yeah, barrel roll!"_  Sheik shouted with glee.

I hate my life, Link thought as he lost his grip and went flying once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'd forgotten how bad writer's block can be, and I can only apologise for the lateness of this chapter! With any luck, the next one won't take so long!**


	34. React Faster!

"I would appreciate a warning next time," Teba said, leaning against one of the many pillars that dotted the upper deck of Vah Medoh. His eyes were narrowed in a glare, directed at the slate. "I nearly lost my head to one of the propellers; just barely managed to dodge in time. It also put me back in the range of the cannons, I might add."

_"React faster,"_  Sheik said dismissively.  _"Besides, you're fine, aren't you?"_

Teba's eyes narrowed just a little more. "Barely," he repeated.

Link cleared his throat pointedly. He had a lump on the back of his head that was steadily throbbing in time with his pulse, and a headache that had nothing to do with his regained memories, and everything to do with Sheik's impromptu decision to test the strength of Medoh's fuselage and the speed of its manoeuvring.

Link had certainly been forced to test the strength of his grip...and failed when Medoh had rolled through the air like a barrel. In a way, he supposed he was lucky it was the back of his head that had taken the brunt of the fall and not his face, but still...

"Th-That is  _n-not_  what we agreed t-to say!" he hissed, holding Sheik up to face Teba properly. "N-Now apologise p-properly!"

Sheik sighed and groaned, like he was being forced to something far beneath him...which he probably thought it was, worryingly enough. Link definitely needed to have a talk with him about that. They could only coast by on Link's overt politeness for so long before they met someone who did  _not_  find Sheik's irreverence amusing. Frankly, Link was surprised Teba hadn't simply taken off long ago, leaving them to their fate up here. He could do little but be in awe of Teba's patience.

_"All right,"_  Sheik said finally, his voice dull.  _"I'm sorry I made Medoh do something completely awesome and almost cut your head off, okay?"_

It really was getting difficult to resist the urge to fling Sheik into the nearest bush at this point. Granted, in this case the nearest bush was thousands of feet below, so it was a good thing he  _did_  resist it, but...

Endearing as Link found Sheik in their private moments, when the Sheikah let down  _most_  of his prickly defences, he really did need to find a way to curtail Sheik's tongue in public. The mute switch was a last resort, but he couldn't keep taking away Sheik's ability to speak entirely. It was...cruel, really. Not to mention the sheer amount of noise Sheik would make in retaliation for it afterwards.

"T-Try again," Link said, frowning at Teba in apology.

_"Sorry you're not fast enough to—"_

"N-No!"

_"Sorry I'm too cool—"_

"Sh-Sheik!"

Link tried not to cry in the face of Teba, who was now clearly fighting down a smile, the corners of his mouth quivering slightly.

He was the Hero of Hyrule, the Hylian Champion, Wielder of the Sword that Seals the Darkness, chosen by Hylia to fight the ultimate evil...and he was trying to make a stubborn Sheikah in a slate apologise for nearly killing them all. It was no wonder the chief of the Rito hadn't been impressed by his appearance. There really was no salvaging his dignity, was there?

Sheik sighed.  _"Fine, fine, I'm sorry I nearly killed you, Teba. Will you accept my most profound apologies and grant me the forgiveness that I so very clearly do not deserve?"_ he said, speaking with the most saccharine, insincere voice he could muster. It was probably the best Link would get out of Sheik at this point—at least the words were somewhat acceptable, if a little aggressively clipped.

"I forgive you, son," Teba said, giving Link a look that only made the despair within the Hylian grow tenfold. Teba was enjoying this, the bastard!

_"Who are you calling son, you feathery piece of—"_

"M-Moving on!" Link said, subtly flicking the mute switch to its "On"-position, ignoring the way the slate's screen flickered with incandescent rage.

In the back of his mind, the thought that Sheik might just decide to show his anger by having Medoh plunge to the earth briefly flickered to life...and was subsequently stomped into oblivion by the Hylian's well-developed sense of denial.

"W-We have activated th-the c-consoles," he said, pointing to the Master Console that occupied the very middle of Medoh's top deck. "J-Just th-this one left."

"And upon activation, some horrible manner of beast will appear?" Teba asked. "The one that slew Master Revali a hundred years ago?"

"R-Right," Link said, nodding. He looked at Teba uncertainly, unsure of how to broach the subject. "And th-things will g-get lively here."

"An understatement, I suspect," the Rito said, unslinging his bow and testing the string. "Luckily, I have enough arrows to turn it into a pincushion, if necessary."

"Ah, w-well," Link said, hesitating. "M-Maybe y-you should leave th-this t-to m-me?" Oh, how he wished he could bite his damn tongue off sometimes—damn thing just wouldn't cooperate.

"Hm?" Teba looked at him, blinking. "What do you mean?"

"I...y-you know...th-this is m-my job, a-and..."

"And I suspect it will go much faster if I lend my aid," Teba said.

"N-No, I m-mean...y-you should...th-that is...it w-won't b-be safe—"

"You have a talent for making understatements, Link," Teba said. "I am more than aware of the risks."

Link tried, he really did. But by now his mind was being assaulted by images of Teba (and himself, let's be honest) suffering awful, horrible deaths at the hands of whatever horrid monster dwelled in this place. For Link, that wasn't anything new, but knowing that'd dragged Teba into this, that if all went wrong, Saki would be raising her and Teba's son all alone...it was unbearable, even more so than when it was just Link's life at stake!

So he did the only thing he could think of. After all, Sheik had volunteered himself, hadn't he? Reaching down, Link flicked the mute switch back into the "Off"-position.

_"Tweety, he wants you to go away!"_  Sheik shouted.  _"So you don't get your idiot self killed and leave your family alone and mourning your sorry ass!"_

Only the howling wind around them filled the silence for a few excruciating moments. Teba's eyes flicked from Link to Sheik and back several times, long fingers still curled around his bowstring.

"So, you think that if I remain here," he began, "I will—"

_"Die,"_  Sheik said.  _"Horribly. Painfully."_

"I see, but—"

_"Nothing left of you but well-done wings and drumsticks, roast fowl."_

"You don't know—"

_"We do. Link's nearly been killed twice by these things, and he's a Champion. What chance do_ you _stand?"_

"Th-Thanks," Link muttered.

_"That was a compliment,"_  Sheik snapped at him.  _"And believe it or not, I'd rather_ not _see you die, Tweety, if only because I won't be able to rub our victory in your face if you do. We're not children, and we can look after ourselves just fine!"_

"Huh?" Link asked. Where had  _that_  come from?

_"Never you mind! So, you want your son to grow up fatherless or what, Tweety?! Prove how worthless you are to your family?!"_

Link already regretted his decision to let Sheik speak again and made a mental note that if he ever  _did_  need Sheik to take over his dialogue for a while, he would be following a  _strict_  script with no room for ad-libbing or improvising whatsoever. That said, the sentiment was more or less the same, just poorly worded, so...with luck, Teba would take it seriously and actually leave, letting Link handle the danger by himself.

He couldn't repay Saki's kindness by getting her husband killed. He just couldn't.

Teba's eyes were narrowing even further, to the point where they looked closed, his mouth definitely turned down in a frown by now. His amusement from before was gone, his shoulders rising and falling with his breathing.

Then he spoke.

"Your worries and opinions have been duly noted," he said. "But I have no intention of leaving you. You have my support in this fight, whether you want it or not." He directed his glare to Sheik. "And as for you not being children...well, your rant just proved the opposite, didn't it?"

He ignored Sheik's spluttering and hobbled forward, careful about putting too much weight on his injured foot.

"We are wasting time," he said, stopping in front of Link and gripping the Hylian's shoulder with a large, feathered hand. The grip was strong, bordering on painful. "When we enter battle, do not worry about me; worry only about yourself. We end this today."

He really doesn't let anything bother him, does he? Link thought. The things Sheik had just said really should have been the last straw for their cooperation, but Teba just let it all wash over him and away, remaining standing like a reef in a turbulent sea.

Sheik must have had similar thoughts.

_"All that, and you just keep going, huh?"_  the Sheikah said.  _"You really are—"_

"Unflappable," Link said, unable to resist giving Sheik a cheeky grin right afterwards.

Never had he felt such an enraged silence from the slate. It was glorious.

"That is true," Teba said, nodding sagely. "I cannot be flapped."

_"Oh my fucking god..."_  Sheik muttered as they approached the Master Console.

"So," Teba said, "what can I expect once this monster appears?"

"H-Hell," Link said without hesitation. "A-And it w-will t-try t-to t-take...t-take Sheik." He stumbled over that last part, remembering the way the monster on Vah Rudania had gone for the slate in its last moments, presumably trying to remove Link's only way of regaining control of the Beast.

"That cannot happen," Teba said. "I will make sure of it."

_"Oh, you do care, Tweety,"_  Sheik said.

"Quiet, boy."

_"What did you say?!"_

"You heard me."

_"I am not a ch—"_

"Continue behaving like a child, and I will treat you like one."

"Enough," Link cried, his headache only worsening by the minute. "C-Can we g-get on w-with it, please?"

Goddess, this was worse than the anxiety!

Teba gave Link a wink before slinging his bow back on his shoulder. "I will take to the skies, then. If you see any weaknesses, call them out to me, and I will try to take advantage."

_"Don't fly too high,"_ Sheik said.  _"The cannons are still active, remember."_

"I remember," Teba said. "Believe me, I do."

"Be c-careful," Link said.

"And you," Teba replied before spreading his wings and letting the turbulent wind around them lift him up. For a moment he wavered, looking ready to crash down, but then he curled his wings close and swooped down and then up, gliding through the air gracefully. He disappeared beneath the lip of Medoh's deck, then reappeared on the other side.

_"Now he's just showing off,"_  Sheik commented as Link unhooked him from his belt and approached the Master Console, where the connection port from the slate awaited.

"R-Ready?" the Hylian asked, his mind already engaged in a tug-of-war with itself about whether or not they should actually do this. If this creature tried to take Sheik away as well—and succeeded—he wasn't sure what would happen.

_"I think I should be asking_ you _that,"_ Sheik said drily.  _"But yeah, I'm ready. And don't worry about the creature taking me, Link. I told you, I have an idea."_

Oh, good, Link thought. Because those have never backfired horribly.

_"I can_ see _the doubt in your eyes, you know,"_ Sheik said, screen blinking with displeasure.  _"I'll show you, pal. You'll feel right foolish when I execute my plan."_

"I hope s-so," Link said, tapping the screen affectionately. "B-Be s-safe, all right?"

The screen dimmed a little.  _"Yeah, you too,"_  Sheik replied, his voice soft. Then the brightness increased, and his voice grew harder.  _"Let's see if the Twig's right about that fucking sword, yeah?"_

"Y-Yeah," Link said, inserting the slate into the receptacle, swallowing heavily as the technical output scrolled across the screen.

It didn't take long for the Malice to once again show itself, but Link was ready for it, shielding his eyes as the disgusting, purple smoke erupted from the console, rising into the air, completely unaffected by the wind, preventing him from approaching the console.

Then the blue particles spiralled through the air, gathering into a sphere that expanded as more and more of the creature took form.

The thing's massive head, framed by a wild head of fiery red hair, its face obscured by a large mask that only revealed a single, mad eye that immediately focused on Link, nothing but hatred in its gaze.

A long, spindly limb that terminated in a fragile-looking hand, its claws longer than Link's entire arm.

It had no legs, a pair of vestigial-looking stumps protruding from its lower torso, looking like they'd been hacked off long ago. Instead, it floated in the air, looking anything but graceful, its flight impeded by what had Link the most worried.

Where its left arm ended in a clawed hand that could easily shred him, its right was encased in that looked a lot like the top—or head, really—of a Guardian...only with  _four_  eyes at the end. And they were all looking at  _him_ , and he felt his heart already trying to escape his chest cavity.

On his back, he heard a faint hum coming from the Master Sword. It must have felt the corruption of the creature.

**Good luck,**  Revali's voice echoed in his head.

A less welcome guest in his head Link had never had.

**That thing is one of Ganon's own, and it plays dirty. It defeated me one hundred years ago...but only because I was winging it.**

Link wanted to groan. A pun? Really?  _Now_?

Revali's voice was surprisingly regretful, where he'd only been arrogant and condescending before. It almost made Link feel sorry for the bastard.

**I can't believe I'm actually saying this...but you must avenge me, Link!**

I'm sort of tempted not to, actually, Link thought, but before he could do anything else the monster had raised its right arm, energy already gathering at the end, aiming directly at him.

Oh, shit!

He threw himself to the side, just in time to avoid the laser from the thing's cannon. He felt the heat of the beam pass him by, heard and felt the explosion as it hit one of the stone pillars, which was completely destroyed, pieces of it raining down on the deck, pelting Link with tiny, red-hot rocks.

**His aim is dead-on, watch out!**  Revali helpfully said in his head.

Gee, thanks, Link thought as he scrambled to his feet, drawing his bow at the same time. The damn thing was floating too far away, out of the reach of his sword (no matter how magic it was), and he had no way of actually reaching it from down here. Nocking a normal arrow, he waited until the creature's eye was upon him again, and let it loose.

Wind currents, Link, wind currents, he thought, gritting his teeth as the arrow went wide off his target, buffeted by turbulent air around Vah Medoh. The monster almost looked amused before raising its cannon again, firing a short burst of three smaller lasers. Ducking behind a pillar, Link was relieved when the shots simply bounced off the rock, unlike the first, big shot. He nocked another arrow and let loose, not even looking to make sure it struck.

It did. The creature shrieked, but did not go down. So that only served to annoy it. That was good to know. Fumbling for another arrow, he went for a fire one, cursing when he tripped over one of the decorative grooves in the deck's surface.

He felt the creature looming over him before he saw it, as he tried to crawl away, but the thing was already charging up for another big shot, and there was no way in hell he'd be able to dodge it from the floor.

As far as deaths went, this would be a fairly ignominious one. Blasted to smithereens after tripping. Embarrassing didn't even begin to describe it.

"I don't think so!"

He heard Teba's voice right as the bomb arrow struck the monster's arm cannon, the blast knocking it aside and causing the shot to miss spectacularly, the beam disappearing into the wide-open skies.

Grateful for the reprieve and back on his feet, Link reached for one of Robbie's arrows, the head forming as he nocked it. The monster was busy trying to shoot Teba down now, the Rito dashing through the air above and around it, too fast for it to get an accurate shot off.

Link drew his bowstring back, realising the hum of the Ancient arrow's energy head and the Master Sword was nearly the same, and aimed, drawing breath and shouting, "Hey, ugly!" before letting loose.

The creature's head turned to face him just in time for the arrow to strike it directly in its insane eye. The arrow exploded, electric arcs forking in every direction and connecting to whatever they could. The monster squealed as its body went rigid and fell out of the air, crashing to the deck with a loud thunk, the impact causing tremors that Link felt through his legs.

"Now, Link!" Teba shouted, firing arrow after arrow at the creature, fulfilling his promise of turning it into a pincushion.

Link slung his bow and drew the Master Sword mid-stride as he ran towards the stunned monster; its limbs twitching from the charge of the Ancient arrow. To his surprise, the Master Sword had changed. Where its blade had looked like any other sword (albeit absurdly shiny), it now glowed blue, so shiny it hurt his eyes to look at it. Was this the power the legends spoke of?

He didn't have much time to consider it; he climbed up on the creature's fallen body and swung the blade at every gap in its armour he could find, stabbing and slashing on his way to the head. Standard procedure, he told himself. All I need to do is stab it in the head, and—

He'd forgotten about the other arm. The arm with which the creature wielded its cannon was heavy and unwieldy; its free one not so much. Link saw it move in the corner of his eye, heard Teba's voice shouting something that was lost in the howling wind, and then felt the flat of its hand colliding with his side, the sharp claws easily cutting through his jacket and raking across his skin. The breath was knocked out of him and he was sent flying, skidding across the deck before landing on one of Medoh's exhaust vents.

As if to add insult to injury, his quiver was tipped sideways, and he could only watch as most of his arrows slipped out of the container and disappeared into the Beast's interior. He only managed to save a few of the Ancient arrows by reaching out and catching them before they could fall as well, but the damage was already done.

Dizzy and confused, Link tried to stand up, all the while wondering if Revali hadn't been right all along, that his appointment as the Hero of Hyrule was just a fluke after all.

The monster's roar shook him out of his reveries soon enough, and he looked up just in time to see the creature float back into the air, shaking off the last of its paralysis, the stumps of its legs flailing pathetically, as if they were of any help at all.

"Link, are you all right?!" Teba shouted to him as he passed overhead. "Are you hurt?!"

"N-No!" Link shouted back, grimacing as his side felt wet with blood. Hopefully the jacket was too thick for it to be visible to the Rito. The last thing they needed was a distraction like that. "Ancient arrows, T-Teba! Use th-the Ancient arrows!"

"Got it!" Teba said, raising a thumb in acknowledgment before passing the creature uncomfortably close, inches from its sharp grip.

Ducking behind a pillar to catch his breath, Link sheathed the Master Sword (ignoring the angry tone its humming took on as he did so) and readied his bow once more. He needed to be faster, and closer to the monster. He only had three Ancient arrows left. He could not miss even once.

Just my luck, he thought.

There was the sound of the monster firing again, followed by the thunk and explosion of another Ancient arrow, and Link peeked out from his cover. Teba hadn't hit its eye, but the arrow had certainly annoyed it quite a bit, its muscles in spasms from the energy released.

We need to down it, to get close, Link thought as a plan formed, running out from cover and heading straight towards it the monster, praying that it would remain distracted by Teba long enough for him to—

No such luck. The monster turned and fired another burst of super-heated plasma at him. Its accuracy was off, however, and Link only had to duck to avoid getting hit. He then paused and loosed an arrow, which struck its cannon arm, causing more spasms...and making it impossible for it to aim properly.

Just as planned...less than two seconds ago.

Defenceless at a range, the creature roared as Link once again drew his sword, charging towards his enemy in a suicidal manner that he definitely knew Sheik would yell at him for later. He closed the distance quickly, and threw himself forward, ducking under the clumsy blow of its clawed hand, rolling to his feet in time to jam the tip of the Master Sword into the crook of its elbow, aiming to slice through the thin-looking muscle, bone, and sinew, to cut its arm completely off!

As hastily laid plans go, it was a good one. If he'd taken the cannon arm into account. The monster may not have been able to aim the cannon worth a damn, but the arm itself was big enough to eliminate that particular issue.

It collided with Link's back and knocked the breath out of him even through his shield. For the third time he saw the Medoh's upper deck passing below him...and then nothing but the blue sky, white clouds...and green earth far, far,  _far_  below him. If he hadn't already lost it, his breath would be gone now.

Time seemed to slow down for a moment as he felt himself drop the first precious inches; the feeling of gravity deciding to assert its hold on him, and bring him back down from his lofty perch. His mind was filled with images of a bloody stain on the ground—it was all that would be left of him after dropping from this altitude.

He would have preferred taking a sword to the gut over this, to be vaporised by the monster's cannon, to be chopped up by Medoh's propellers—anything than this agonisingly slow plunge to the ground.

"Got you!"

Something wrapped around his shoulders and stalled his fall, one grip decidedly less strong than the other. The fingers of his free hand automatically grabbing one of rough-skinned feet for purchase, his right hand still clutching the Master Sword (or was it clutching him, perhaps?).

"Teba?" Link asked, opening his eyes (when had he closed them?) to find Teba's worried face looking down at him, face tight from the pain of holding Link with his injured foot.

"That was too close!" the Rito exclaimed. "What were you thinking?!"

"It w-would've w-worked!" Link said, his mind focusing on the task at hand for once, instead of dwelling on what had just happened.

"But it didn't! Hold on!" Teba angled them upwards, taking them back up over Medoh. The defence cannons couldn't fire on them, but the monster surely could, its plasma projectiles whizzing by them at high speeds. "Ready for another round?!" he called.

"N-No choice!" Link responded.

"Right, I'm going to drop you right on top of it, yeah?! You up for that?!"

"Do it!" Link replied before he could say no, as he so desperately wanted to. Just do what you did last time, he told himself. You nearly cut the fucking beast in half back then!

Air rushed by them as Teba went into a dive, weaving through the plasma from the monster.

"Give it all you've got!" the Rito shouted as he spread his wings to slow down just above the monster, dropping Link at the same time. Link felt his throat go scratchy from the roar of fury (or scream of terror) he was letting out as he fell, gripping the Master Sword with both hands and angling it downward.

He couldn't help it. He closed his eyes just as the monster rushed up to meet him. The sword sank into something...and got stuck. His grip was unyielding, and Link too came to a jarring stop that felt like it was about to yank his arms from their sockets. A loud sizzling sound could be heard over the monster's squeals, and the smell of burning...not flesh, but something oily and disgusting, filled his nostrils.

Link opened his eyes, realising that he was dangling in the air, hanging from his sword which had sunk deep into the monster's right shoulder, the blade burning its not-flesh quite merrily. The monster's flight was wobbly, as if the pain it was experiencing was all-encompassing. In the corner of his eye, he saw the left arm rising again, threatening to cut him to ribbons.

Not again, he thought as he pulled himself up by his sword, planted his feet on the monster's chest and wrenched the blade free with all his might. The effort put him into a little spin in the air, and he made sure to aim the Master Sword at the creature's face, grinning with satisfaction as the blade cut a deep gouge across its mask, missing its eye but drawing black-purple blood all the same.

He hit the deck with a painful cough that brought the cuts in his side back to his attention, but the adrenaline coursing through his veins made it easy to block the pain out, and get shakily rise to his feet, watching the creature struggle with its cannon arm, which was now hanging limply at its side, the damage to its shoulder far more traumatic than Link had expected it to be.

Well, if it can't shoot anymore... he thought, allowing a small grin to come to his face. He could dodge that arm easily enough, as long as he knew it was coming, and—

The monster roared, flailing its left arm about as the air just above it began to shimmer, the same blue light that had brought it into being condensing into no less than four spheres, which quickly shaped themselves into something that looked like miniature versions of the...the cannon on the monster's arm.

"Oh, sh-shit!" Link cried as the small cannons opened fire all at once, forcing him to run for his life, taking cover once more behind one of the few remaining pillars. Their fire wasn't nearly as strong as the main cannon, but Link had no reason to think getting hit would be a  _pleasant_  experience anyway!

Juggling between sheathing the Master Sword and unslinging his bow was quickly turning into a chore he could have gone without, but he managed to have his bow ready in a reasonable amount of time, though he lamented the loss of his remaining arrows, the last two Ancient ones looking pitiful in his quiver. He drew one and nocked it as he leaned out of cover to get a look at the situation. The creature hadn't moved...but the smaller cannons had, zipping through the air like particularly deadly wasps, like drones. Two diverted off their course and went for Teba, who was still harassing the monster with his hit-and-run tactics, but the other two were heading right towards Link.

There really was no time to stop and think. He aimed and loosed, striking one of them right in the barrel. It exploded violently, throwing the other one temporarily off course, giving Link ample time to draw his last arrow.

Or so he thought. By the time he raised the bow, the drone had righted itself and was firing directly at him. For one treacherous moment, his mind whispered to him that he could probably take a shot or two, that the smaller guns couldn't possibly do that much damage...but common sense won out, and Link twisted out of the way, regrettably letting his last arrow fly wide, skittering across the deck and exploding uselessly.

And the drone was still coming, still firing, too fast for him to get back into cover. Unslinging his shield and drawing his sword, Link hunkered behind the uncomfortably thin piece of metal...and cursing when the plasma simply started melting the shield into slag.

Well, desperate times called for desperate measures. With a cry, he hurled the shield at the drone. It was too nimble to be caught by the clumsy projectile, of course, but it did force it to face its barrel away from Link, and gave him the time to close the distance between them. Roaring, Link swung the Master Sword with all the force he could muster, praying it would be enough to destroy the thing...but he was still too far away; he could tell even now that the tip of the blade would barely graze the drone.

That is, until the sword hummed even louder, and Link felt his thoughts grind to a halt as the blade's glow extended forwards, increasing the sword's length—just long enough, in fact, to carve through the entire drone, and cleave the whole thing in half. The two pieces clattered against the deck, and Link paused, gaping as the Master Sword returned to its normal length, still glowing and pulsing and humming...though he could have sworn it seemed...pleased with itself.

"Y-You can do th-that?!" he yelled at the weapon. "Wh-Why d-didn't you t-tell me y-you can do th-that?!"

The humming grew louder. Smug, even.

"S-Stupid s-sword," he growled, looking up as yet another drone exploded, courtesy of Teba's bomb arrow.

The last drone was too close to him for an arrow to be effective, and Link was already preparing to tell Teba to bring the drone down to him so he could destroy it with his sword...but then Teba pulled a peculiar move that had him somersaulting backwards in the air, a bomb arrow gripped between his fingers, grabbing the drone with one of his feet and jamming the arrow into the barrel and throwing the drone away.

The entire affair happened in less than two seconds, and while the drones were clever enough to pursue their targets, they were not clever enough to realise the deadly obstruction. The drone reacquired Teba in its sights, and the lights glowed as it began to fire once more...and the thing went up in flames as the bomb arrow detonated.

"G-Good one!" Link called up to Teba, who flashed him another upturned thumb, and went for another somersault, definitely to show off, and Link turned away, realising he'd taken his eyes off the monster...and gasping when he realised the damn thing had taken aim at the Rito, supporting its heavy cannon with its left arm now, since the right couldn't take the weight. "Teba!" he heard himself scream.

Its aim was off, luckily, but Link saw one of the plasma projectiles strike Teba's side, where several feathers burst into smoke as they burned. Teba screamed, and immediately went limp in the air above Link, plunging down. Link's feet moved on their own, bringing him beneath the Rito just in time to catch him.

Or get crushed under him, really. The Rito were bird-like, true enough, but that didn't mean they were as light as the feathers on their bodies. Link grunted when his head slammed into the deck, causing him to see spots, and wheezed when all the air was forced out of his lungs by the impact.

"Argh," he groaned, for good measure.

"Took my eyes off it for one second," Teba cursed. "Link, are you okay?" Feathered hands were fumbling with Link's clothes, pulling at him, trying to help him up. "Come on, get up, you...you said you weren't hurt!"

Link blinked, saw red spatters covering some Teba's feathers. His, or the Rito's? Hard to tell.

"It's charging up again," Teba's voice said right into his ear. "Come on, get up! We have to get into cover!"

The scent of burned flesh was definitely in the air now, and it was coming from Teba. Link was unable to look down at the Rito's side, too afraid of seeing how badly he'd been hurt by the last salvo. He felt his foot catch on another carving in the deck, and mentally cursed the Sheikah for making the thing too decorative as they both tumbled to the floor. There was a high-pitched whine in his ear, and he realised it was the sound of a Guardian laser charging up. And they were nowhere near anything that could be called cover.

"Damn," Teba cursed, and Link felt surprisingly strong arms encircling him, pulling him around, so that the Rito was directly in the gun's path, and not Link.

"Wh-What are y—"

"There's no time," Teba said. "Tell...tell my family I love them!"

No.

That was the only thing that came to Link's mind right then.

No.

Absolutely not.

Teba would not die here.

Saki would not lose her husband.

Teba's son would not grow up fatherless.

Link would not let it happen. He was the Hero of Hyrule, and while he may not be the fighter and warrior everyone expected him to be, he was damn well going to be the protector they needed.

The Hero of Hyrule was a sword to strike down the Darkness, but he was also a shield to protect the people.

He pushed at Teba with his shoulder, heaving at the Rito until he was forced to let go. Dropping the Master Sword, Link swept his other arm outwards and pushed Teba aside, the monster and its horrible cannon swinging into his tunnel vision, the barrel glowing a horrible blue as the laser charged up, the whine increasing to an unbearable pitch before it abruptly went silent...and the cannon fired.

Slamming his fists together, Link roared as Daruk's shield materialised a fraction of a second before the laser struck it, the dome quickly growing to encompass them both as the full force of the weapon hit. The shield barely held, and Link felt his entire body go rigid with the effort of maintaining it, seconds becoming hours as the monster continued the beam attack, clearly intending to vaporise them both in a single shot.

Then the pressure was released, the attack ending, and Link fell to his knees as the shield disappeared, panting from the effort. Next to him, Teba stirred, staring at him.

"You...how did you...?" the Rito asked.

"D-Daruk," Link replied. "Th-The m-m..." he trailed off, still gasping for breath.

The high-pitched whine returned, the monster charging up for another shot.

"Can you do that again?" Teba asked.

Link shook his head. "N-No," he panted. He really couldn't. The effort would kill him, he was certain.

"Well, here goes nothing," Teba said, and Link saw the Rito unslinging his bow and nocking an arrow. The Ancient arrowhead hummed to life. "If we don't make it through this," the Rito said, "I just want to say it's been an honour to fight alongside you, Champion."

"L-Likewise," Link replied, not really sure what Teba was planning to do. He wasn't sure of anything right now, really, apart from the fact that he'd die if he didn't keep breathing...or move. But his muscles refused to respond, refused to cooperate.

The whine rose and rose in pitch, and Link could only watch helplessly as the blue light grew unbearably bright...and wait for that horrible moment when the sound would go quiet, marking his doom.

"Now!" Teba shouted, and Link heard the twang of a bowstring, saw the shining Ancient arrow sail through the air...and strike the monster's cannon directly in the barrel.

The resulting explosion was too bright, forcing his eyes shut, and the sound was ear-shattering. Link curled himself into a ball, waiting for the chaos to end.

The shaking ended all too soon, and the moment he felt Teba prodding at him he forced his eyes open.

"Get up!" Teba was shouting. "It's not dead! It's still alive! Come on!"

He was so tired. Daruk's shield was amazing, but it definitely took its toll on him. Teba's words took forever to sink in, and even then he found it difficult to focus. So the monster wasn't dead, so what? It surely couldn't be  _all right_  after that explosion, right?

"Link! It's going after Sheik! Come on, get up! I can't do this by myself!"

Sheik...

Link forced himself to his feet, hand reaching blindly for the Master Sword, which found its way to his grip almost by itself.

Teba was bleeding, clutching his side, lying on the deck, pointing at the Master Console.

The monster was a mess. Its right arm was missing, blown off at the elbow by Teba's last shot, and its skin and armour was covered in burn marks from the explosion. It had lost the ability to fly, and was dragging itself across the deck with its left arm, which was bleeding black-purple blood from a multitude of cuts and punctures from the debris of the cannon. It was weak...and was crawling towards Sheik, mere feet away.

No, no, no, no!

I won't let you take him! I won't let you!

Link's legs were moving on their own, sending him wobbling after the monster. His breaths were still coming in heaves and gasps, and the tip of the still-glowing Master Sword was scraping along the deck. His vision was a dark tunnel, with the monster and the Master Console being its focal point, and the slate in its receptacle.

"Sh-Sheik!" he gasped.

He was going to be too late! He was still many feet away, and the slate was within the monster's reach. He watched with horror as the long, clawed, fingers reached through the purple smoke that formed the Malice's barrier, made to curl around the slate and pull it free. Link could see it happening, and he was helpless, too slow, too pathetic to stop it!

Sheik...don't leave me...

He almost tripped when a bright flash emanated from around the slate, and the monster shrieked with pain, its fingers burned from touching the cage-like barrier that had suddenly appeared around the slate.

_"Yeah, how do you like_ that _, fucker?!"_  Sheik shrieked triumphantly.  _"Link, now! Finish it off!"_

Link's body was still moving by itself, and Link almost felt like a passenger in his own mind as he jumped on the creature's back, running along its spine and jamming the Master Sword with both hands into the base of its skull, twisting and pulling and  _wrenching_  the glowing blade around until it sliced through the thick tendons and muscles, through what passed for its bones and marrow, and severed its ugly head from its body with one final jerk.

The body was already dissolving as Link collapsed to the deck beside it, Master Sword forgotten where it lay as he crawled to the base of the Master Console, reaching for Sheik.

"A-Are y-you okay? Sh-Sheik!" he asked desperately. The creature hadn't touched him, but it'd gotten far too close— _again!_ —and Link had to be sure, to be absolutely certain that nothing had happened to his Sheikah!

_"Link, I'm fine, I'm good, don't worry,"_ Sheik said soothingly.  _"My plan worked perfectly—with the power from the console, I managed to put up the same kind of shield that protects the Sheikah monks—I was never in any danger. Link, Link, listen to me! I'm fine, but you're not! You're bleeding, and so is Teba! Worry about yourselves!"_

Link was hyperventilating, the panic and anxiety returning with full force now that the adrenaline from the fight was quickly dying down.

_"Link! Listen to me, I...Teba! Teba, please!"_

His vision was nothing but a pinprick of light at the end of a long, dark tunnel now, his lungs burning. He was going to pass out—Link knew that, couldn't stop it. It was his fault, all of it. Teba's dying, Sheik nearly got caught, they were stuck on top of a stupid fucking machine and he was a useless piece of shit who never should have been a Champion to begin with and—

He was wrenched up, and he felt his back collide heavily with something metal. Strong hands were gripping his shoulders, one gradually climbing up to rest on his cheek. A voice was speaking into his ear, deep and firm, calm and disarming.

"...to me, you have to...you do that? Just breathe...calmly...come on, do...with me...follow me..."

The other hand pressed down on his chest, an assuring touch, and it briefly let up, only to push down again a few seconds later. Link tried to follow it, to breathe in the rhythm it set down.

"You're doing good, son, I've got you...you're all right, we're all right..."

The voice was so...comforting. Familiar, and comforting. It reminded him of his f...his...could it be?

"Just breathe...I'm with you..."

"D-Dad...?" Link asked.

The voice hesitated, then spoke again, "Y-Yeah, it's me...I've got you, Link, just calm down, okay?"

Link tried to do so. Knowing his father was there helped immensely. If his father was there, then everything would be okay. Sheik was safe, Teba would be taken care of, and Link wasn't going to pass out, right?

He wasn't sure how long it took him to make it back to the land of the living, but when he opened his eyes he found Teba sitting in front of him, eyes widening with relief.

"Ah, there you are," Teba said. "You're back?"

"Y-Yeah," Link said, looking around. "Wh-Where d-did..."

The reality of the situation struck his addled brain, and a thousand emotions, disappointment and embarrassment most prominent among them, struck him at once.

"I'm s-so s-sorry!" he exclaimed, bowing his head so he wouldn't have to look Teba in the eyes, mortified at what he'd said. "I d-didn't m-mean t-t-t-to c-c-call y-y-y-y—"

He gave up, his ability to speak failing him utterly now in the face of the most embarrassing thing he'd ever done. What must Teba think of him now? He'd thought he'd proved himself capable with the fight, but panicking like that and calling him d...calling him...

"It's all right, Link," Teba said, hand gripping his shoulder and squeezing comfortingly once more. "You were confused. If anything,  _I_  am sorry for saying I was him. I just needed you to calm down."

His father was dead. His whole family was. Had been for a century. Link knew that, and yet at the first sign of someone caring for him, speaking to him  _like_  a worried parent, he'd immediately assumed...it was embarrassing, and crushing all at the same time.

_"Link? Please say something,"_ Sheik said above him.  _"Please? I wasn't able to calm you down, so I asked Teba...it...I didn't mean to..."_

"I'm...okay," Link said, breathing deeply, forcing down the sadness and every other negative emotion he was feeling at that moment. There were far more important things to worry about right now. He lifted his gaze to meet Teba's. "Th-Thank you...for helping m-me..."

Teba smiled. Actually  _smiled_. "Glad to be of help," he said, standing up, wincing all the while. "Ah...damn..."

"Y-You're hurt!" Link exclaimed, also trying to stand, but hissing as his side erupted as if on fire.

Teba snorted (an odd sound to come from a bird). "So are you," he pointed out.

"F-Funny," the Hylian said, studying the Rito, spotting what looked to be a very nasty burn covering most of his left side, from his hip to his armpit. The feathers there were scorched or missing entirely, the skin beneath blistered and bleeding. "Th-That's s-serious," he said.

"Not so bad," Teba said. "You're actually worse off, I think."

_"Look, you can compare war wounds later,"_  Sheik said, letting his annoyance float back up now that his panic had settled.  _"We're still not done here. The Malice is gone, and I have full control of Medoh's systems again, but we're missing someone, aren't we?"_

"Someone?" Teba asked, looking around. "What do you mean?"

_"I'm talking about that_ other _feathery bastard, the one who's been of no help whatsoever!"_

"Other feathery...?"

Teba was cut off as the sound of beating wings could be heard above them, and the ethereal form of Revali, the blue of his plumage still visible through the green shimmer of his ghostly body, landed beside them.

"Well, I'll be plucked," Revali's spirit said, the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. "You defeated him, eh?" His tone was slightly disbelieving. "Who would've thought?"

"N-not me," Link said, too tired to fight, simply grinning up at the Rito Champion.

Revali paused, eyes widening a little, as if surprised by the statement. He recovered quickly enough, though, and swept an arm out in a grandiose gesture.

"Well done," he said. "I suppose I should thank you now that my spirit is free. This returns Medoh to its rightful owner." He huffed, giving Link another look of disbelief. "Don't preen yourself just for doing your job. I do suppose you've proven your value as a warrior...even if you did need some assistance along the way." He nodded. "Indeed, a warrior worthy of my unique ability. The sacred skill that I have dubbed Revali's Gale!"

He struck a pose and reached out to Link...and faltered, eyes narrowing with frustration. He turned to Teba.

"You, whatever your name is, would you get him to his feet? This doesn't really work if he's sitting down," the Champion said impatiently.

_"His name is Teba, featherbrain!"_  Sheik shouted.

"Did someone just speak, or was it just an annoying figment of my imagination?" Revali asked, not even looking at the slate.

_"You're even worse than Link said!"_

"Hmph, like a gnat in my ear, really."

_"Listen here, you—"_

"Yes, Master Revali," Teba said, looking as annoyed as Sheik sounded, but still helping Link to stand.

Link wisely—in his opinion—remained silent, not having the energy or patience to get into a three-way argument with Sheik and Revali. He gestured to the spirit, indicating he was ready.

"Now then," Revali said, striking his ridiculously stylish—in his imagination, probably—pose again. "Take this with my blessing!"

Like with Mipha and Daruk, Link felt the energy of  _something_  flowing into him, and he felt compelled to imagine himself flying, or floating...and then he was. A wind was blowing up at him from below, conjured out of nothing, keeping him suspended...and then it roared into a gale, lifting him several feet up into the air, making him yell out in surprise.

Then, as soon as it had started, it was gone, and he was falling. He tried to right himself, but it was too late, and he was about to land right on his back—

"Oof, you're heavy!"

Teba caught him, quickly lowering him back to stand.

"Th-Thanks," he muttered.

Revali chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get in time...a  _lot_ of time."

Link threw him a rude finger gesture.

"Ah, there's the Link I knew and...well, tolerated, really," Revali said, winking, which only made him even more annoying. "It's now time to move on and start making preparations for Medoh's strike on Ganon." He paused. "But only if you still think you'll need my help while you're fighting inside Hyrule Castle."

"I'll n-need all th-the help I c-can g-get," Link said, not willing to let his pride (and rapidly growing annoyance with the Rito Champion) stand in the way of gaining more allies against Ganon.

Revali chuckled. "Well, then, feel free to thank me now."

There was a moment of silence from all of them.

"Seriously," Revali said, "you can thank me—"

_"Fuck off! We'll thank you when you do something useful,"_  Sheik said.

Revali grimaced.

"Or...never mind, just go. Your job is far from finished, you know. The Princess has been waiting an awful long time..."

He gave Link what appeared to be an actually genuine smile, turning his back on them and fading away.

Link noticed that his and Teba's bodies were beginning to glow as well, meaning they were about to be teleported away, just like they had been with the other Beasts, and quickly removed Sheik from the Master Console, giving Teba an assuring nod as the Rito was looking quite worried.

_"Wait, wait, I have a question!"_  Sheik shouted after the disappearing spirit. His voice was fading away as the world around them dissolved.  _"How the_ fuck _did you braid your_ feathers _?!"_

There was no response.

Truth be told, Link was curious about that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Finally! Medoh's done, yay! And now there's only one Beast left...and plenty of stupid things to happen and conversations to be had along the way**


	35. You Need a Break

Link was warm—uncomfortably so—and his limbs felt restrained. Not tied up, just...covered by something so heavy he found it difficult to move them. His eyelids felt like they were glued shut, and it took massive effort to open them a mere crack. The blinding light quickly made him regret this decision, and he forced them shut. There was a dull ache in his side, and the small shuffling movements caused something to tug at it.

Ah, must have passed out again, he thought. What time was this? He'd lost count. Frankly, this was becoming an annoyingly common occurrence...and this time he had no idea  _what_  had caused it.

There was annoying fluttering sound that kept moving around him. By his bed, by his feet, then somewhere above him, and back to his head.

What  _had_  happened? One moment he'd been...up on Medoh? He'd spoken to Revali and...

He couldn't suppress an annoyed groan at the thought of the Rito Champion. Sure, they seemed to have reached some sort of understanding, if nothing else, but Revali's entire persona just grated on Link's nerves like nothing else.

There was a gasp right next to his head, and another flutter, which ended at his feet.

With another groan—this one of effort—Link forced his eyes open a sliver once more, focusing his gaze on the source of the sound. A blurry, white shape stood at his feet, its head cocked to the side in a quizzical stance. It moved a little closer—not a step, but a little hop. The shape grew a little sharper, and Link could finally discern some detail—white feathers, a grey-blue beak. Three feathers on its head rose in a trident-like crest.

A Rito child. Or chick? What  _did_  the Rito call their kids?

"A-Are you awake, Mister Hero?" they asked, their voice high and squeaky, making it hard to tell if they were a boy or a girl.

Link meant to say "Yes", but it came out as "Mrrrghhh" because his mouth and tongue were even  _less_  willing to cooperate today, if such a thing was even possible. The Rito looked confused, hopping a little closer, their small, feathered fingers twitching.

"Mister Hero?" they asked again.

"'m 'wake," Link managed to force out, trying to sit up. An impossible task, as it turned out, because of the sheer number of blankets and other assorted large lengths of fabric that were piled on top of him on the floor. No wonder he couldn't move—it was a small mountain!

The Rito let out an excited peep and moved closer until they were standing next to Link's head, peering down at him with big, blue eyes filled with excitement.

"Dad said you fought a monster on Vah Medoh! Is that true?!" they demanded, almost vibrating with anticipation of the answer.

Dad? Who was dad? Teba? Link nodded.

"Y-Yeah, it's t-true," he said, trying to keep up with the kid as they flitted jumped back and forth in front of him, unable to keep still.

He (or so Link assumed, since Teba said he had a son) stared at Link with anticipation, clearly expecting details. "B-Big one," Link elaborated. "W-With a h-huge g-gun on its arm."

The chick's (Link decided it was too cute  _not_  to refer to him as such) eyes grew wide and he leaned in closer. "Did it shoot at you?" he squeaked.

"Y-Yup," Link confirmed with a nod. "A l-little t-too much, honestly."

"Awesome!" the Rito exclaimed, hopping around in a little dance that was, to Link's sleep-addled mind, too adorable not to grin at like an idiot.

"Wh-What's your n-name?" Link asked.

"I'm Tulin!" the Rito said. "Teba's my dad!"

Got it one, Link thought to himself, smiling as he introduced himself. "I'm L-Link."

"I know! Dad told me all about you, and how you saved us all!" Tulin said. He suddenly stopped, looking horrified. "Oh! I almost forgot!" he hopped closer, leaning over Link and tapped his small beak firmly against the small sliver of the Hylian's chest that wasn't covered with blankets. "That's how Hylians say hi, right?! Mom taught me!"

He looked so proud at having executed the greeting correctly that Link didn't have the heart to say no, simply nodding in return. His cheeks burned a little as he recalled his first (disastrous) meeting with the boy's mother. He'd thought for certain Saki was pulling his leg, but evidently not. He hoped she wouldn't convince the rest of the Rito to do it as well—it'd be just his luck to start an embarrassing diplomatic tradition based on being clumsy as hell and tripping over his own feet. Goddess, Sheik's mocking would never cease...

...and speaking of...

Link glanced around, realising he couldn't see the Sheikah Slate anywhere. A spike of panic rose in his chest, but he fought it down. Wouldn't do to freak out in front of the boy. "S-Say," he said calmly, "have y-you s-seen my f-friend?"

Tulin paused. "The loud one?" he asked.

Link nodded, forcing himself not to grin. That was definitely Sheik. "Y-Yeah."

"He's with dad," Tulin said. "They're talking to the chief!"

Link's spike of panic was replaced by a plunging dread. Oh no...

"Oh!" Tulin exclaimed. "Mom told me to get her when you woke up! I'll be right back!"

He was gone in a flutter of feathers and tiny feet tapping on wood, leaving Link alone in the hut. That was good, because that meant he could make as many pathetic noises as he wanted while he tried to extricate himself from the mountain of blankets on top of him. It wasn't easy because of the weight, and the persistent ache in his side didn't help matters.

Eventually he managed to find purchase against the mattress he was lying on and pull himself out from beneath the mountain, yelping when something tugged harshly in at his side. He lifted the hem of his Champion's Tunic and found bandages covering his side—there were a few red stains in the otherwise clean, white fabric. He didn't try untying them, but he knew the tugging feeling must have been stitches.

Huh...the Blight must have gotten him worse than he'd thought.

...but who had stitched him up?

He sat up slowly, ignoring the ache and slight light-headedness that struck him at the sudden height change. His equipment— _all_  his equipment, even the stuff he'd left behind at the tower before leaving with Teba—was stashed in the corner of the hut, the paraglider folded neatly next to his pack. Teba must have gone back for it...but hadn't he been wounded too? That burn had looked nasty...

The Master Sword was leaning against the wall in its scabbard, looking absolutely pristine. It practically radiated smugness, and Link deliberately ignored it.

Stupid thing could have  _told_  me it could grow and shrink, he thought.

That was all he could think before Saki strode inside the hut, Tulin hot on her heels and chattering excitedly. The purple-plumed Rito quickly took in Link's appearance and knelt beside him, not even saying anything before lifting his tunic to inspect the bandages.

"You're looking better than last night," she said, looking relieved. "You were bleeding a lot."

That explains the dizziness, then, he thought. Oh, Sheik is going to be  _mad_...

"Th-Thought I j-just g-got scratched," Link said, suddenly feeling very chastened when Saki levelled an immensely displeased expression on him.

"Scratched?" she asked. "There was a deep puncture just below your ribs—it missed anything vital, but the blood loss alone could have killed you. You're lucky Teba brought you back in time, and that Sheik had pictures and instructions on how to help you. Otherwise you might have  _died_!"

Link nodded meekly, staring down at his lap. "S-Sorry," he said.

Her large hand landed on his head, gently rubbing his scalp. "It's okay," she said. "You just worried us, Link."

"Wh-What happened?" he asked, daring to look up at her, relieved to find her smiling again.

"I'm not entirely sure," she said. "Between Sheik screaming and Teba squawking like a chick it was difficult to get the whole story, but from what I understand you suddenly passed out when you got back from Vah Medoh? I was more concerned with getting you patched up, myself."

Link tried to reconcile his mental image of stoic, unflappable Teba with a version of the Rito who squeaked just like his son, finding it impossible.

"Your friend screamed  _a lot_ ," Tulin supplied helpfully, giving Link a broad smile. "I didn't know there were so many words for—"

Saki reached over and forced his beak shut with a gentle grip.

"Those are not words fit for repeating, Tulin," she told him, chuckling a little before letting go. He hopped back, out of her reach with a glare. "But yes, Sheik has quite an impressive vocabulary, and he saw fit to share it with the whole village when Teba brought you back."

"S-Sorry about th-that," Link said. "H-He's a k-keen t-teacher."

"Especially when he's worried, right?" she said, lowering the tunic and setting a very firm pillow at Link's lower back, so he could rest against it. "Teba had to calm him down."

"How'd he d-do th-that?" Link asked, surprised.

"I'm sure he can tell you that himself when they get back." She sat back, looking him over. "Are you hungry?"

"N-Not really."

"Then I'll get you some water, at least. I'll be right back." She rose, looking to her son. "Tulin, keep an eye on him, would you? And don't bother him."

"Yes, mom," Tulin said, his expression telling Link he had no intention of  _not_  bothering the Hylian. He was surprisingly okay with that, though. It kept his mind off the inevitable haranguing he'd get from Sheik for getting himself injured yet again.

He was right. The moment Saki was gone, the little Rito was unleashing a full barrage of questions at Link so fast the Hylian had no chance of keeping up.

"What was it like? Did the monster speak? Can you fly Vah Medoh? Was it cold up there? Did it hurt when the monster stabbed you? Did you see Master Revali?"

The questions seemed never-ending, and Link could only do his best to answer them—hopefully before the boy ran out of breath and passed out—taking a stab at the last one. "Y-Yes...I s-saw Revali. S-Spoke to him, e-even."

It was apparently the correct one to answer. The boy's eyes widened even further, to the point Link worried that they would pop out of his head. "Really?!" he said. "Was he really there?! The adults say he died a hundred years ago!"

"His s-spirit l-lingered," Link said, wondering if he was accidentally stepping on any cultural taboos by talking about their revered hero this way.

"What's he like?" Tulin asked. "He was the strongest warrior the Rito's ever had, and I want to be just like him when I grow up!"

"W-With a b-better p-personality, I hope," Link said, shaking his head.

"Huh?" The boy cocked his head to the side.

"N-Nothing," the Hero corrected himself. "He's...he w-was j-just like y-you said. A Hero."

"I knew it! So, is he still up there? Flying Vah Medoh?"

Good question, Link wanted to say. He had no idea. He could only assume that Revali had, as Mipha and Daruk before him, taken his Divine Beast to a position overlooking Hyrule Castle, preparing for the assault on Ganon, whenever that would occur. He tried to ignore the way his stomach dropped a little when he realised that, with Medoh's liberation, he was yet another step closer to facing Ganon itself.

"That's enough, Tulin," Saki said as she re-entered the room, carrying a carrying a cup in her hand. "Go on, see if your father is finished with the chief, and bring him back here if so."

"But mom—"

"Now, Tulin," she said, tone leaving no room for argument.

Tulin's cheeks puffed up in a pout, but he did as he was told, waving enthusiastically to Link as he left. "Please tell me more later, Mister Hero!"

"S-Sure," Link promise. "And c-call m-me Link!"

"Careful," Saki said as she down next to him, helping him take a long draught from the cup. It felt wonderfully soothing to his throat. "Indulge Tulin too much about Master Revali and he'll never leave your side. Harth has one of his original bows in his armoury and made the mistake of mentioning it in front of Tulin once—the poor man had to endure Tulin's badgering for days before he finally let him see it."

"J-Just a l-little enthusiastic," Link said, taking the cup from her. "Th-Thank you."

"It's the least I could do," she replied. "Teba told me you saved his life up there when some creature was about to kill him. I don't dare imagine what would have happened if you weren't there, Link. Thank you." She bowed her head slightly. "I am unsure of how I can repay you—"

"H-He saved m-me t-too," Link interrupted. "M-More th-than once. And if a-anything, I'm in  _y-your_  debt!"

Saki sat back and looked him over with a critical gaze before the corners of her mouth turned upwards and she began to chuckle.

"I suppose we can go in circles about this forever and ever," she said. "So how about we call it even instead?"

"S-Sounds good t-to me," he replied.

Satisfied with the accounts, she pushed the cup back towards his mouth. "Finish that—you'll need to eat something soon, so your body can start replenishing all the blood you lost. The village is already preparing a feast." As she spoke, her fingers began to brush through Link's hair, tugging at knots and removing Goddess knew what had lodged itself among the strands.

"A-Are you g-grooming m-me?" Link asked, confused but also not displeased—Saki was being very gentle, careful to avoid the bump on the back of his head, the souvenir from Sheik's attempts at aviation.

"Sorry," she said, though she didn't stop. "Force of habit. Put a messy child in front of me and there I go. Can't have the Rito's saviour looking like he just fell from the sky and landed in a shrubbery like a chick just finding their wings."

He blushed. "Th-That bad?"

"I'm certain you will want to look your best in front of Sheik too, right?" she asked, undoing the braid that held the Snowquill headdress in place, her fingers deftly combing the hair back into something respectable before redoing the braid, making sure the feathery decoration was presentable. She gave Link a knowing look. "Or have I misinterpreted the situation?"

What was with the Rito and their complete and utter lack of reactions not only towards Sheik, but also—apparently—his admittedly very unorthodox relationship with Link? Link had thought Teba was just a rare example of a completely unflappable member of the species, but Saki seemed to be exactly the same, and Tulin had certainly not found Sheik to be particularly strange if his words from before were any indication. Then again, Tulin was a kid, but still...maybe it was a family trait?

He briefly considered lying, wondering if admitting that he was in love with a voice in a slate was going to backfire and make his image even worse (like that was even possible), but...no, Saki had been a hundred percent open and honest with him the entire time, even if their first meeting had been a little thorny at first. Link owed her his honesty, if nothing else. Well, he owed her a  _lot_ , really. The Snowquill outfit alone...

He nodded weakly. "You're n-not...wrong..."

Saki hummed, returning to her work. "I figured as much. Sheik is a very prickly individual, but there was no mistaking the way he spoke about you when we were looking to your injuries, and while we waited for you to wake up. We held off for as long as we could, but Teba had to report to Kaneli and decided to bring Sheik along to corroborate what he said. Sheik told us in no uncertain terms of what he would do if something were to happen to you while he was gone." She chuckled. "How he intends to pluck us all and fry us in a bucket with a number of secret herbs and spices without arms is beyond me, though. Still, a very compelling image and threat."

Link groaned. "I am s-so s-sorry," he muttered into the cup

"It's all right, he was worried," she said, as if Sheik hadn't just threatened to cook the entire village. "He  _could_  work a little on his diplomacy, though, just between you and me."

"D-Duly noted," Link said, filing it away as a conversation he would never have with Sheik, on account of knowing what the Sheikah's reaction to it would be.

Apocalyptic was a fitting descriptor.

"I won't lie and say I understand it, but I'm glad you have him," she said. "And that he has you. An immense burden has been placed on your shoulders, and the thought of you having to bear it all on your own..." she trailed off, looking away. "I imagined Tulin in your place and...I was angry. I wish there was more we can do to help than clothe you and feed you, but...we are still reeling from the loss of so many warriors..."

Link reached out and took her hand with his own, nearly gawping at how much bigger hers was. "Th-That's m-more th-than enough," he said, and meaning it. If he'd learned anything from the fight on Vah Medoh, it was this: Never bring anyone else to the Divine Beast. Teba had gotten way too close to dying while fighting a battle he shouldn't have been at in the first place. He'd saved Link's life, certainly, but Link was sure he'd managed to pull through without him somehow. "J-Just knowing y-you're on m-my side is all I n-need."

"Hmph, and Sheik says you don't think you're a hero," she muttered. "You're just like Teba."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she said. "Rest assured, however, that when the time comes, the Rito will do their part."

"I d-don't—"

He was interrupted by an approaching clamour. Tiny feet tapping on wood, a child's laughter...and the unmistakeable sound of an irate Sheikah floating on the wind, the latter as pleasant to the ear as a sawmill.

_"Put me down this instant, you overgrown cuccoo!"_  Sheik shouted as Tulin rushed inside the hut, Sheik held high above his head, the Rito laughing wildly and immediately starting to run around the room.  _"Tweety! Control your offspring!"_

"I would if I knew how," Teba said as he followed shortly after. His foot and side were bandaged, and he was walking with a cane in order to keep the weight off his burned foot. His eyes alighted on Link, and a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "Good to see you awake, Link. You had us quite worried for a while."

"S-Sorry," the Hero said for what must have been the millionth time that week. "D-Didn't realise h-how b-bad it was..."

_"I am very upset with you, Link!"_  Sheik said, still being carried around by Tulin like a trophy.  _"Don't let my easy-going attitude in front of the child fool you!"_

Never would Link associate the word easy-going with his cantankerous companion. If this counted as easy-going for Sheik, Link did  _not_  look forward to what the Sheikah would have to say when they were alone later.

Teba paid the commotion little attention and went to sit down beside Link, on the opposite side of Saki's. For a moment his eyes met hers, and the warmth that filled them would surely melt even the iciest of hearts.

Too bad Sheik isn't paying attention, Link thought, and immediately felt guilty for thinking about Sheik that way. Sheik's heart wasn't icy. If anything, it was soft and warm...and spiky as hell.

"I should have checked more closely when the monster got you the first time," Teba said, turning his attention back to Link. "The coat hid the bleeding quite well—it was only when you started swaying we realised what was going on."

_"It was my fault,"_  Sheik said, apparently resigned to his fate of being Tulin's favourite toy for the moment.  _"I wasn't paying enough attention to your vitals, and when they dropped like that I thought it from fatigue rather than bleeding."_

"And you were theorising on Master Revali's braids," Teba pointed out. The words sounded harsh, but Link could see an amused twinkle in the Rito's eyes...though it was also marred with worry.

_"I...that is...you...how_ _**dare** _ _—"_

"Master Revali had braids?" Tulin asked, stopping abruptly and holding Sheik close to his face, eyes wide. "Can you show me?!"

_"What am I, a sketch artist?"_  Sheik asked.  _"I didn't exactly stop to take a photograph, you know."_

Tulin's crest drooped a little. "Oh..."

_"But...hang on..."_  Sheik's screen flashed a bit, and an image started to slowly appear on the screen, line by line.  _"Give me a moment...he looked something like this. Right, Link?"_

Link watched with no small amount of wonder as Sheik carefully drew a nearly perfect rendition of Revali's face on the screen, line by line. He must have made it from his memory or something, but it was still very impressive. He even got the braids right! Saki cleared her throat, and he realised Tulin and Sheik were waiting for a confirmation, and quickly nodded.

"Y-Yeah, that's h-him," he said, not commenting on the fact that Sheik had clearly deliberately made Revali's eyes cross slightly. Luckily, Tulin didn't notice, too thrilled with seeing his idol's visage on Sheik's screen.

"Awesome!"

Seeing the young Rito's amazed face made Link reconsider his earlier thought: Sheik's heart was soft and only  _mostly_  spiky. Certain people were clearly allowed through, even if Sheik pissed and moaned about it the entire time.

_"Want to see the Goron and Zora Champions as well?"_  Sheik asked, his tone suggesting it was an immense bother and utter pain for him to draw these images, but Link knew better. Not even the surliest Sheikah in the land could resist the cuteness of a Rito chick.

"Yes, please!" Tulin announced. "Mom, dad, look!"

Link had forgotten the cardinal rule around young children: never take your eyes off them. One moment Tulin had been on the opposite side of the room, his face inches from Sheik's screen, the next Tulin had leapt clear across the room and planted himself in Link's lap, holding up the slate so he, Saki, and Teba could all see the image displayed on it.

"Tulin!" Saki admonished. "Be careful! Link is hurt—"

Teba sighed and made to pick his son up. "Sorry about that, Link—"

"It's o-okay," Link said quickly, waving their hands away. "It d-didn't hurt—he w-was c-careful!"

He  _had_  been. The jump may have looked uncoordinated, but Link could tell Tulin had made sure he wouldn't jostle Link's side when he landed.

Paying no heed to his parents, Tulin only held up the slater higher. "Look! It's a Zora!"

_"That's Princess Mipha, the Zora Champion,"_  Sheik explained.  _"We fought to free her spirit alongside Prince Sidon, her younger brother. Their Divine Beast, Vah Ruta, stood in the middle of a lake..."_

Link let Sheik's story wash over him, a mental image of Sidon's face appearing before his mind's eye. The cheerful smile, the shining eyes filled with nothing but wonder and admiration and affection...the feeling of safety when wrapped up in those big arms...

He missed Sidon. A lot.

All the more reason to finish the final beast quickly, he thought, not realising that Sheik was studying him very closely, committing the minutiae of the moment to memory.

It convinced Sheik to make a decision.

* * *

Despite the heavy losses of the failed attack against Vah Medoh, the Rito's celebration of Link and Teba's success was loud and energetic. Held at the top of the cliff on which the Rito had built their village, a gigantic fire had been lit, the flames streaking high into the sky, and tables had been arranged in a big circle around it. There was music—flutes and drums and accordions of every kind, singing, creating a wall of sound that was both harmonious and cacophonous at the same time.

There was so much food, and the Rito seemed completely insistent on making sure he had enough, to the point where he felt like he was about to explode. Link could do little else but let the experience wash over him, forcing down the ever-present anxiety that told him to run away as fast as he could.

He did his best to talk to the various Rito who wanted to thank him for stopping Medoh—the ones who slipped by Teba, that is, who had apparently decided to be something of a gatekeeper, distracting most of the Rito who approached with his own account of what happened up there...annoyingly attributing most of the victory to Link's actions rather than a cooperative ordeal.

Why he did this, Link didn't know, but he suspected that Sheik had something to do with it. He'd probably remembered Link's behaviour and reactions during the feast at the Domain. He already knew the extent of Link's anxiety, so perhaps the warrior simply wanted to make sure Link was as comfortable as possible?

Either way, he appreciated it. It felt a little awkward, but then when  _wasn't_  he feeling a little awkward? Awkward was Link's basic state of being.

That, and being tired. Bone-tired, now. He'd caught himself nearly nodding off several times already, and very much wanted to go to bed on the mattress prepared for him in Saki and Teba's home. The celebration seemed to barely have started, though, and it'd be rude to leave so early.

_"What are you thinking about?"_  Sheik asked from his spot on the table, propped up against a massive tankard of some sort of wine. He'd been dormant for quite a while now, apparently collating and analysing data from the battle, making adjustments to his improvised shield tech, and a lot of things that went way over Link's head.  _"You're gonna give yourselves wrinkles like this."_

"N-Nothing in p-particular," he replied, leaning closer so he could hear better. "J-Just tired."

_"That's no surprise,"_ Sheik said.  _"Blood loss, hypoxia from the low oxygen counts in the air up there, general battle fatigue...I'm surprised you haven't conked out already."_

"W-Want to," Link confessed, shaking his head. "B-But it'd b-be rude."

_"You saved their village, as well as their lives,"_  Sheik said in a deadpan voice.  _"I think you'd be forgiven if you decided to go back to sleep for another hundred years."_

"Th-That's extravagant," Link said, grinning a little. "Even f-for m-me."

_"Hm, you're probably right. Might want to stick with a decade or less, just in case. Don't want to get a reputation for being lazy, after all."_

He nodded, taking a drink from his cup. A sweet juice made from some sort of berry. He was pretty sure a single cup of the weakest wine they had would just make him pass out. Plus, Saki—at Sheik's insistence—had forbidden him from ingesting any alcohol, on account of his injury. He didn't mind that, really.

There was a momentary pause in the music as the group of Rito musicians gathered in front of the fire, giving each other looks and nods, clearly preparing to play something a little more composed than the improvised music from before.

"Oh dear, looks like the minstrels have prepared a song," Teba said, suddenly in the seat next to Link's. He moved surprisingly quickly and graceful despite his injuries. "Brace yourself."

_"That bad, huh?"_  Sheik asked, snickering.

"Not bad, just...enthusiastic," Teba replied, giving the slate a look. "And somewhat embellishing."

_"Don't think you can possibly embellish what actually happened up there,"_  Sheik said drily.  _"And even if he does...well, isn't that just normal for folk music?"_

There was the sound of a dying cat as a large, blue-feathered Rito pumped up the bellows of his accordion, which caught the attention of the gathered Rito. He took a breath, and spoke, "We have prepared a verse to honour and commemorate Master Link and Master Teba's victory over Calamity Ganon's minions onboard Vah Medoh. Please, enjoy."

Teba grunted in annoyance. "I  _told_  them not to call me that. My apologies, Link."

"It's all r-right," Link assured him. "Y-You've certainly earned th-the right t-to call y-yourself th-that-"

Teba's eyes widened. "But that's a title reserved for the Champions—"

_"You're in good company, then, Tweety,"_  Sheik said.  _"Along with Roly-Poly and Sharky. The new Champions, if you ask me."_

Teba needed a minute to consider those names. Link kept his focus on him, realising that the song being played in the background was recounting, indeed, a  _very_  embellished version of his and Teba's battle against the Windblight that had them both acting very heroic and mighty when the truth was that they'd been running and flying around in a panic, barely surviving by the skin of their teeth...er...well, Link's teeth and Teba's beak, he supposed.

"I assume  _Roly-Poly_  would be the Goron Yunobo and  _Sharky_  is...Prince Sidon?" Teba said, looking to Sheik for confirmation. "You showed us their images?"

_"Got it in one,"_  Sheik said, screen flashing brightly.  _"Couldn't have gotten to the Divine Beasts without them, so as far as we're concerned, they're Champions. Right, Link?"_

"R-Right," Link said, nodding firmly. He was quite sure Mipha, Daruk, and Revali would agree as well. Well, maybe not Revali. Because he was an ass like that. It only further motivated Link to call Teba a Champion, knowing it'd annoy the blue-feathered prick.

Ah, friendship.

"Well...then I am honoured," Teba said. "Thank you."

"Huh, haven't heard you say that in years," Harth said, coming up behind Teba. "We should hold a celebration just for that alone." His arm (wing?) was in a sling, but he looked a lot better than he had at their first meeting.

_"His feathers look like_ _ **hair**_ _,"_  Sheik hissed quietly to Link while the Rito exchanged greetings, referring to the side-swept style Harth kept his crest in.  _"_ _ **How**_ _?"_

"B-Beats m-me," the Hero replied with a shrug. Sheik got hung up on the strangest things, sometimes. The Yiga and their bananas, the Rito and their weird hair-feathers...what was next? Goddess, he hoped the Gerudo didn't have any strange or unusual habits or appearances.

"So, I hear my bow came in handy up there," Harth said to Link. "How did you like it?"

"It w-was excellent, th-thank you," Link said, smiling. "It's b-back w-with the r-rest of m-my g-gear, if you w-want it b-back—"

"That's what I was coming to say, kid," Harth said, shaking his head. "You can keep it. It'll do more good in your hands than locked up in my house...plus, the idea of letting you go back to that ratty, bokoblin-made thing makes my feathers stand on end, which isn't good for my style." He let his fingers run along his crest, as if to make sure it was still swept to the side.

Link smiled even wider at that. First Nekk (presumably at Saki's insistence, judging by his grimace) had come to tell him to keep the Snowquill outfit—"On account of the blood and tears in the fabric, can't sell it like that"—and now he was gifted the Great Eagle Bow as well...

_"See,_ _ **this**_ _is what being a Hero should be like,"_  Sheik said.  _"Gifts and tributes everywhere!"_

"You've certainly earned it," Harth said, patting Link's shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a minstrel to strangle. Pardon me." He stalked off in the direction of the musicians, where one of the singers started looking decidedly nervous.

"Wh-What?" Link said, staring after him.

"The lyrics implied that your gear didn't have much to do with the victory," Teba supplied. "I think he intends to change that notion. Harth is very proud of his work."

"He sh-should be," Link agreed.

"Indeed."

His eyes were growing heavy, and Link shifted in his seat, trying to stay awake. Teba must have noticed, because the warrior's hand was on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"I think perhaps it's time to retire, don't you?" he suggested.

"Can't," Link murmured. "'m a g-guest."

"It's quite rude to fall asleep at the table, don't you think?" Teba said in a slightly admonishing tone. "To be honest, I'm quite tired myself. Sheik, how about you?"

_"If it means I don't have to listen to this caterwauling, I'm up for anything. Besides, I think it's time to enact my plan anyway."_

"Already?"

_"It's very much needed, I reckon."_

"Tulin will be disappointed."

_"We'll make it up to him somehow."_

"Wh-What are you t-two t-talking about?" Link asked, looking between them with a confused grimace.

_"Eh, nothing much, just a little idea I've been playing with. I'll tell you more later."_

And that was all he'd say on the subject, apparently, and Link stewed in his annoyance the entire way back to Teba's house.

* * *

"I th-thought we agreed th-this w-was only f-for emergencies?!" Link cried as he stood in the middle of the room, his weapons and equipment packed up and on his back. Had the paraglider always been this heavy? The tip of the Master Sword was digging into his hip, and he was pretty sure it was doing so on purpose, as revenge for his comment back on Medoh.

_"We did, and I have deemed this an emergency,"_  Sheik chirped from his position on Link's belt.  _"Just in case, I conferred with Tweety, and he agreed. So, two against one."_

"In f-favour of wh-what?!" Link asked. "You haven't even t-told m-me where we're g-going!"

He'd been looking forward to spending the night on a soft mattress instead of his bedroll, but no—the moment they'd gotten back Teba had started packing up Link's stuff for him, Saki joining shortly after putting Tulin to bed.

_"Well, I'd like for that to be a surprise, if you don't mind,"_  Sheik said.

"I  _d-do_  mind!"

_"I don't care."_

"All right, that's enough, you two," Saki said firmly, hands on her hips and staring at them. "Sheik, don't antagonise him. Link, you don't think Sheik would hurt you, do you?"

"W-Well, n-no, but..." He looked longingly to the mattress, which had been rolled up and placed in a corner.

_"So lazy,"_  Sheik drawled.

"Sh-Shush!"

"And you're sure this is safe?" Teba asked, looking sceptical. "I thought you said it didn't work..."

_"Not from up on Medoh, no,"_  Sheik said.  _"I lost contact with the network up there, probably because of interference from the monster, but down here it's all fine and dandy. No problems whatsoever."_

"E-Except I'll g-get sick," Link muttered. He hated teleporting. He'd only done it once so far, but the nauseating result was something he never wanted to repeat except in emergencies—as they'd  _agreed_. This was the last time he made a deal with Sheik—the bastard would just go back on them whenever it suited him anyway.

_"Relax,"_  Sheik said.  _"I've made adjustments to the protocols and procedures. You'd be amazed at the difference carrying a one will do. I've run several simulations, and everything worked perfectly—it'll be_ _ **fine**_ _!"_

"I d-don't t-trust your m-math!"

Sheik gasped, screen flashing dangerously.  _"How dare you?! I will not take this from someone who can't even do_ _ **algebra**_ _,"_ he growled.

"L-Letters and n-numbers d-do n-not mix and match!" Link snarled in reply.

_"The letters_ _**represent** _ _numbers, you nincompoop!"_

Unnoticed by either of them, Saki sidled up to Teba and gave her husband the universal look recognised by parents everywhere: It's your turn.

Teba returned another: I did the last one.

Saki countered by glaring at him until Teba felt like he was being slowly cooked from the force of it, and he hung his head in submission.

"All right, break it up," he said, stepping forward with the intention of getting between them...until he realised Link and Sheik were, more or less, joined at the hip. Or clipped to the hip, as it were. "You're both tired, and so am I. Amusing as your argument is, maybe save for it later?"

Link sighed. "F-Fine," he said, looking anywhere but at Sheik or Teba.

_"This isn't over,"_  Sheik warned him quietly.

"What was that?" Teba asked.

_"Nothing!"_

"That's right."

"Is that all?" Saki asked, looking around the room. "Got everything you need?"

"Th-Think so," Link said, checking his pockets. Everything seemed to be there. Sword, bow, quiver (filled with the arrows Teba hadn't used up during the fight), tunic and other clothes (including the Sheikah suit), various knickknacks and a few gifts from the younger Rito (including one very shiny rock). Now, if only he knew  _where_  they were going...

"Good," Saki said, pulling Link into a hug. "Be careful out there, okay? Don't give Teba grey feathers."

"Too late," Teba piped up.

_"I bet you were_ _ **born**_ _grey, Tweety,"_  Sheik snarked.

"Hmph!"

Saki chuckled, looking at him. "But you were, honey."

"I cannot help the colour of my plumage," the warrior said with a huff.

Unflappable by anyone but his wife and son indeed, Link thought, enjoying seeing this side of Teba as well.

Saki let go of Link and bent down to tap the slate in an affectionate gesture. "Look after each other, won't you?"

_"It's my lot in life,"_  Sheik replied with a put-upon sigh.

"I'll m-make sure he d-doesn't d-do anything s-stupid," Link promised.

_"Hm, wonder if I can re-introduce the nausea-inducing elements of the teleportation procedure..."_

"D-Don't you d-dare!"

The argument was cut short as Teba took Saki's place, looking down at Link with a wry smile.

"Never been good at goodbyes, so I'll just say this: If you need help, don't hesitate to ask. I—we, the Rito—owe you a great debt, and we will jump at the chance to repay it. Sheik has already told me about the mobilisation being prepared by the Goron and Zora. While the Rito don't have the military might or manufacturing capabilities of our neighbours, we can offer air support and transportation. Our arrows will blot out the sky, if need be. So, when the time comes—or before—let us know, and we will be there."

Link saw the respect in the Rito's gaze, and he could only return it, nodding. "Th-Thank you—we'll n-need all th-the help we c-can get."

"And you'll have it," Teba affirmed, bending down and tapping Link's chest with the tip of his beak...which had the Hylian blushing like a tomato.

Why, oh  _why_  did I have to stumble into Saki like that? he thought.

_"What was that?"_  Sheik asked.

"N-Nothing!" Link said (shouted). "A-Anyway, d-don't we n-need to g-get g-going?!"

_"Oh, so_ _ **now**_ _you're eager, huh?"_  Sheik asked slyly.  _"Figured out where we're going, huh?"_

"Y-Yes?"

_"...you still have no idea, do you? Eugh, fine. Link, you need a break, so I'm taking you to the one place I know you'll be able to relax!"_

Link tried to protest, but Saki and Teba nodding in agreement deflated him before he could even start.

_"Even Heroes need a vacation every now and then, so...we're going to see Sharky!"_

Sheik didn't give Link any time to form any arguments—the blue light from the Sheikah Tower Network was already starting to envelop him, beginning to break him down into a billion tiny particles, preparing to fire him halfway across Hyrule and reassemble him at the other end, provided none of the little particles were lost underway.

...why had he asked Sheik to describe the process to him again? Knowing how wrong it could go only made it a thousand times worse to endure, nausea or no!

_"Right, here we go!"_  Sheik announced with no small amount of glee.  _"Next stop, Zora's Domain!"_

Link wasn't sure what was worse—knowing that his legs were dissolving into nothing and being unable to feel it...or Saki's horrified look at the Hylian dissolving. He tried giving her an assuring look, but he was quite sure it just came out as a horrible grimace. He tried waving instead, which seemed to placate her a little.

And through this horrible, horrible process, he still felt a flutter in his stomach at the thought of seeing Sidon again. He'd lost track of how long it'd been since he'd left the Domain the first time—all he knew it was too long.

_"You sure you have enough blood for that?"_  Sheik asked, cackling as they both seemingly ceased to exist, the blue light disappearing as quick as it had appeared, leaving the Rito Village far behind.

* * *

Teba and Saki stared at the spot where the pair had been for a few moments before looking at each other.

"Are you  _sure_?" Teba asked, cocking his head to the side in the exact same way Tulin did. Definitely father and son, those two. "'Cause they seem to kind of hate each other."

"I'm sure," Saki said, not having the heart to tell Teba that Link had confirmed his relationship with Sheik. "Besides, don't you remember how  _we_  used to act when we first met?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "You threatened to pluck me," he said accusingly.

She laughed and pulled him close, rubbing the side of her beak against his, a gesture he returned.

Ah, memories...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Standard apologies, life is busy and the May-long heat wave has killed me. More fluff in the next chapter!**


	36. Same as Always: Loud and Annoying!

Somewhere in the back of his mind, buried beneath mountains of guilt, anxiety, and embarrassment, Link imagined his arrival at the Domain to be a grand one. The return of the Hero of Hyrule, back from the field where he'd done battle with enemies the likes of which the bards could not even imagine, making a stop to take a little rest, eat a little food, and then go back out there to fight the Ultimate Evil that has plagued the land for so long. He'd materialise out of thin air, arriving on a beam of the purest, shimmering blue light, looking formidable, stoic, calm, and collected, every bit the Hero he was supposed to be.

However, reality seemed to pick up on his well-hidden hubris, and decided to punish him for his arrogance.

Sheik's math may have been good enough to prevent him from hurling his guts into the nice pool the Zora had built around the Shrine in the middle of their city, but his partner's math was _not_ good enough to eliminate the dizziness the act of being reconstituted from millions of tiny particles induced in the subject.

Which meant that, as soon as Link was back to his old (or new, depending on how you viewed the transportation process, which was a whole new avenue of existential horror he had no wish to experience) self, the world seemed to be the right way...and then it tilted about ninety degrees to the left. Too late did he realise that it was, in fact, _he_ who was tilting, by which the equipment on his back had given itself over to gravity and, in turn, dragged him down.

The end result was that, instead of the triumphant return to the Domain he'd envisioned, Link's arrival ended with him doing an involuntary dive into the pool—head first.

Which would have been fine, had there been no witnesses.

Problem was, he and luck really weren't on speaking terms these days.

Which was why a few dozen people—an eclectic mix of Zora, Hylians, Gorons, and even a Sheikah—were treated to the not-so-rare opportunity to watch the Hero of Hyrule make an absolute fool of himself, gasping for air when he resurfaced, desperately trying to keep his head above the water.

For a moment, all that could be heard was the gurgling of the waterways and fountains that continually emptied and filled the pool, as well as the Hero's coughing and sputtering. Many sets of eyes were fastened to the sodden lump of clothing bristling with weaponry that was trying to climb out of the pool and...well, failing quite miserably.

Then there was an immense flurry of activity as they _all_ tried to help Link at the same time, which was appreciated, but also not at all helpful in any way as it really just resulted in a lot of people bumping into each other, talking—that is, screaming—at each other and hands closing around just about every part of the Hero and pulling him in every direction, which had convinced that he was going to ripped apart.

As far as ways to die went, getting _accidentally_ quartered by a well-meaning mob was at least fairly unique.

And the _noise_. A dozen voices all screaming at each other to let go, or to help him, or trying to talk to Link directly was liable to leave him deaf at this rate.

"Link, are you all—"

"—right, Master Link?!"

"—the Hero of Hyrule, aren't you?! Let me—"

"—give you a hand!"

Too many voices, too many faces, too many hands. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move—the hands were holding him down, pulling at him. Why couldn't they leave him alone?!

Then a voice broke through the din:

"What is going on here?! Make way!"

It was familiar, but through the muddled haze of vertigo he couldn't quite place it. Something long and sharp was bobbing above the heads of the crowd, and wherever it went they parted, allowing the passage of a Zora whose black scales caught the lamplight in a rather mesmerising way. His name appeared in Link's mind, bright as a beacon.

"B-Bazz?" his warbling, treacherous voice spoke.

Bazz's reaction was immediate. His eyes widened, and he rushed forwards, pushing the well-meaning crowd away.

"All right, all right, stand aside, give him some room to breathe, for pity's sake!" the captain commanded in a firm voice, and the group reluctantly did so. He then turned to one of the guards who'd been with him, barking: "You, fetch Prince Sidon. He'll want to know about this!"

Personal space had never felt so liberating, and Link already felt his panicked breathing calming down, even more so when a hand—Bazz's, definitely—took him by the arm and pulled him out of the water, though infinitely more careful than the ones from before.

"Where on earth did you come from?" Bazz asked. "How did you get—"

Of course, pulling Link out of the water also pulled _Sheik_ out from beneath the waterline...and the boy in the slate wasted no time in letting everyone know _exactly_ what he thought of their attempted rescue.

_"You incompetent_ _**idiots** _ _! What the hell were you thinking?! Oh, sure, let's crowd around the guy who just nearly_ _**drowned** _ _, and play a friendly game of tug of war,_ _**that's** _ _bound to help, isn't it?! And don't think I didn't notice that_ _**leer** _ _, Mister Perv..."_

Link decided to take a moment to himself right then, focusing on getting the world to stop spinning, and calming his breathing back into something that resembled normality, all the while trying to ignore the twinge of worry at the stinging sensation in his side, wondering if he'd torn the stitches beneath his ribs. That'd be a new record for him, probably.

For once, Sheik's screeching was a sound of comfort, because if there was one thing the Sheikah could handle, it was crowd control. A physical presence is entirely unnecessary when you have a voice that Link was convinced—if Sheik put enough effort into it—could burst eardrums. Not that he would resort to such a thing except as a last resort, of course. Sheik's vocabulary and sheer anger was enough to give even the most rabid of crowds a pause.

Bazz's hand was grounding. He didn't do anything, just kept it there, resting it lightly on Link's back, assuring. For a moment, Link wondered if Bazz knew someone else with his kind of...issue...but then he remembered that Bazz had known him a hundred years ago, and based on the memories from back then his younger self was no stranger to anxiety either—the captain had probably been there for an attack or two.

I am the worst friend of all time, Link thought. How could I have forgotten him?

"Sheesh, he's got a lip on him, doesn't he?" Bazz murmured close to Link's ear, audible even under Sheik's high-pitched shouting.

"He d-does," Link agreed weakly, blinking as the world swam back into view, finding golden eyes staring at him, taking in every detail.

"You're back," Bazz said. "Right?"

"Mhm," Link nodded. He didn't trust his voice right now. He ran a hand over his face, pushing his sodden locks out of his eyes, suddenly wishing Saki had braided all of it rather than just the bit that held the Snowquill headdress in place.

The Zora sighed in relief, smiling. "Good, it's been so long...I wasn't sure if I was doing it right..."

_"It's been a hundred years, Cap, I'm sure you can be forgiven for forgetting a few things,"_ Sheik said in a regular voice before continuing his tirade against the crowd, which had begun to disperse rather abruptly, preferring to get away from the slate that was trying to verbally eviscerate them all. _"Will you_ _ **stop**_ _leering?! Yeah, I'm talking to you, Mister Long-Ears-Shifty-Eyes! I don't care if it's a medical issue, just avert your_ _ **fucking**_ _gaze!"_

Link couldn't help but chuckle at the sheer bafflement on Bazz's face at being addressed by Sheik with something approaching courtesy and—dare he say it—teasing friendliness. There was even a nickname, and it wasn't even insulting! He supposed Bazz had just earned himself some major points in Sheik's book for being able to help Link calm down.

"You d-did g-great," Link told him honestly. "Th-Thank you, Bazz."

The captain grinned, bumping Link's shoulder with his own. "Gotta look out for my brigade members, right?"

"Right," Link replied, looking up just in time to catch sight of Sidon...and nearly gasp at the warm sensation that immediately flooded his chest. He felt his mouth open in what was probably the biggest, dumbest smile anyone around them had ever seen, but right at that moment Link couldn't possibly care less.

The Prince was so...tall. He'd nearly forgotten how Sidon dwarfed just about anyone and anything around him—he was even taller than the biggest Goron in the crowd. His red scales were vivid, even in the dark of the night, and his eyes almost _shone_. He wasn't wearing his royal raiments—instead he wore what appeared to be version of the guards' uniform, albeit slightly more ornate to make it stand out—not that he needed anything to help stand out. The sword at his hip looked far more practical than the ceremonial one he usually had, and the prongs of a silver trident were visible just behind his shoulder. He wasn't just the Prince right now; he was also a Soldier.

Their eyes met, and while Sidon looked worried, a big grin still covered the prince's face, and his steps appeared to hasten just a little.

"Late as usual," Bazz said jokingly with a click of his tongue, standing up to salute his prince. "Your Majesty, we have visitors!"

"So I can see, captain," Sidon said as a he stopped a few paces away, hands curled tightly into fists. His eyes were locked with Link's, refusing to look away for even a second to address Bazz properly. It would have made Link feel a little weak in the knees if he weren't already on the ground. "Would you kindly disperse this crowd? I am sure they all have duties to perform."

"Right you are, my prince," the captain said, turning to the gathered people. "You heard him, back to work, people! This army isn't going to equip and train itself, step to it!"

Sidon crouched down next to Link, fists now clenching and unclenching, raising and lowering his hands, as if unsure of where to start. Truth be told, Link wasn't sure either. All he knew was that he was very happy to see Sidon again...and that he was _extremely_ tired, the momentary adrenaline shock of nearly drowning leaving him even more fatigued than before.

They stared at each other for an embarrassingly long time, unsure of how to start the conversation.

_"...yeah, that's right! Back to work with you, you worthless, no good—oh, hey Sharky! Looking good!"_

Sidon looked down at the slate, grinning. "And hello to you too, Sheik. I must say, I have missed the sweet sound of your voice."

_"...aw, look at you, lying to make me feel good,"_ Sheik said with a snort. _"Pretty sure all you heard was me yelling at a bunch of layabouts who were making eyes towards the Hero here."_

Sidon chuckled. "I am not lying, I genuinely enjoy your voice...though more, perhaps, when you speak like this than before. I say, I heard you all the way to the throne room."

_"If nothing else, I can make myself heard,"_ the slate stated proudly. _"Link, how are you?"_

"G-Good," Link lied immediately—he didn't want his first act back in the Domain to be worrying Sidon. Of course, Sheik saw through that right away, clearing his throat in a very pointed manner that had the Hylian looking down at his lap. "Better," he corrected.

"The crowd?" Sidon asked knowingly, finally placing a hand on Link's shoulders.

His fingers are so long, Link found himself thinking, still fascinated by the prince's size.

Their eyes met once more, and the Hero realised he wanted nothing more than to lean forward and...no, not here, not in public. There were many things he could handle, he was sure, but the political fallout of such an affair being made known to the general populace was just...no, absolutely not.

"Oh my, you're positively soaked! Link, you must be freezing!" Sidon exclaimed, as if realising it just now...as if looking like a drowned rat wasn't enough of a hint. Then he was suddenly on his feet, Sidon curling a protective arm (so damn long!) around his shoulders, leading him from the Shrine pool. "Come, we must get you inside immediately, and into something dry. What on earth could have possessed you to take a bath at _this_ time of night? And wearing clothes, at that!"

"N-Not my f-fault," Link said, glaring down at the slate. Sheik's screen flashed dangerously.

_"Okay, so there were a few mistakes in my calculations that resulted in a_ _**mild** _ _case of vertigo, but it's hardly my fault you can't keep your balance, is it?"_

"M-Mild?" Link asked. "I n-nearly drowned!"

_"In a pool that comes up to your_ _**waist** _ _!"_

"Calculations?" Sidon asked. "The guard said you arrived on a beam of light...how is such a thing possible?"

_"I'll tell you later, Sharky,"_ Sheik promised. _"I hope you're good at physics, 'cause it'll be a doozy of an explanation."_

"Y-Your math w-was off," Link said, adding another barb.

_"Watch it, or I'll bombard you with so much algebra you'll be begging for mercy!"_

Link was mortified. They finally get back to the Domain after weeks and weeks and weeks of being away, and the first thing they do is start fighting...and in front of _Sidon_ , no less! It was mere luck that had the prince appear to be more amused than anything by their antics. Maybe it's because he realised there wasn't really any heat behind Link and Sheik's words...even though Link was still quite annoyed at having his entrance ruined by Sheik's so-called perfect calculations.

Perfect my arse, he thought, turning his attention outwards, realising that the Domain had changed quite a bit since they'd left.

For one thing, there were people everywhere, of every race. Hylians, Gorons, Zora, Sheikah...they milled about the walkways like busy ants, carrying supplies or equipment, weapons and armour back and forth. Many were wearing what appeared to be improvised uniforms underneath various types of leather or plate armour. The forges beneath the throne room were also anthills of activity, the sound of hammers against metal echoing through the night. Not only was the city itself a mess of activity, but Link could spot the lights of hundreds of campfires dotting the hills around the city itself. Just how many people had come to the Domain since they'd left?

"We are using the Domain as a staging area for our armies," Sidon explained, realising what had Link so distracted. "We couldn't fit everyone into the city itself, so most of them have made their camps in the hills. They come into the city to get outfitted and trained on a rotating basis."

"Th-There's so m-many," Link said, in awe.

"Freeing Vah Ruta and Vah Rudania had an impressive effect on the people of Hyrule," Sidon said, pulling Link a little closer to him. "They realise that we still have a chance of defeating Ganon now, and once we sent out messengers asking for volunteers and supplies, they came in droves. The Gorons are offering their forging expertise, and the Zora are doing what we can to train those who are not used to fighting. The bulk of our forces will be Hylians, it would seem, since they are far more numerous than the rest of us."

_"The Sheikah are helping too?"_ Sheik asked as they passed by a pair of the red-eyed warriors in full armour and equipment, studying a map together with a group of Hylians.

"Indeed," Sidon said proudly. "Mistress Impa sent us word soon after you left, offering to have her spies gather information and pass it on to us. If there is one thing we will need out there, it's intelligence on enemy movements, and your people have rather a knack for gathering it, I must say."

_"It's what we do,"_ Sheik said, sounding a little smug.

"Speaking of the Divine Beasts," Sidon said as he looked down at Link, "I understand that Vah Medoh is once more under our control?"

"R-Right," Link said, nodding. "J-Just yesterday, actually."

"Absolutely fantastic!" Sidon exclaimed. "That takes us one step closer! Soon there will be nothing to stop us from putting an end to Ganon once and for all!"

The exclamation drew the attention of everyone around them, and Link felt like he was shrinking under their gaze. Sidon, however, seemed perfectly comfortable under all their attention, waving at them cheerily.

"Forgive me, I was just informed that the third Divine Beast is indeed back under our control and I felt a little exuberant. Please, do not let me interrupt you in your duties!"

How the hell could he be so light and breezy under the weight of so many eyes? Link would never understand it...

_"Are there any other Sheikah here?"_ Sheik asked as they resumed walking.

"Oh, yes," Sidon said, clearing his throat. "A pair of scientists have set up some sort of laboratory in one of the dungeons beneath the city. An interesting pair, certainly—One's a child named Purah and the other's a—"

_"Grotesquely old man the size of a thumb with a superiority complex visible from the moon called_ _ **Robbie**_ _,"_ Sheik said, injecting as much loathing as he possibly could into the name.

Sidon paused, staring down at the slate with wide eyes. "Ah, that's right, they did mention having met the both of you already, and...that is an amazingly accurate description of him, Sheik," he said slowly. "Not the most diplomatic, but very apt."

_"Robbie wouldn't know diplomatic if it bit him in the arse, so why should_ _**I** _ _bother?"_

Hypocrisy, thy name is Sheik, Link thought, but kept it to himself, too busy fighting fatigue to bother...as well as a little worried about Sheik actually making good on his threats about bombarding him with math problems. He had no problems admitting to himself that the subject wasn't his strongest, but he didn't want _Sidon_ to know that!

"Sounds like there is a story there," the prince said, looking to Link for clarification when Sheik did not elaborate.

"L-Long one," was all Link could offer with a shrug before yawning. "S-Sorry."

"Oh, no, _I'm_ sorry!" Sidon said, quickly leading them on. "Here I am, blabbering on and on like a fool when you're dead on your feet—and _still_ freezing! Oh, what must you think of me?!"

That you're incredible, kind, and absolutely adorable, Link thought, cheeks warming a little as Sidon pulled him along.

* * *

It came as no surprise that Sidon took them to his private chambers. "The inn is all full up," was the explanation he offered to the various guards they passed along the way. How effective the excuse was could be debated for ages, especially with Sidon's crooked grin and the way he practically vibrated with excitement, but Link appreciated the attempt at deception all the same. If the relationship was to become public knowledge, he'd prefer to stave that off for as long as possible.

There had been little change in the prince's rooms since the last time Link had seen them. The bookcases appeared to be a little more cluttered and disorganised, and the prince's desk was covered in letters, maps, and other papers related to the building of an army. A training dummy resembling a moblin had been placed in the corner of the large central room, looking a bit worse for wear.

"I am used to fighting in the water, against aquatic enemies," Sidon explained when he caught Link looking at it. "I need to familiarise myself with fighting on land as well."

_"And how's that going?"_ Sheik asked.

"Well enough, according to my instructors."

_"You don't strike me as someone who'd need instructors, Sharky,"_ Sheik noted.

"I am not _helpless_ on land by any definition of the word," Sidon said matter-of-factly, absolutely confident in his own abilities, "but it never hurts to get others' perspectives on your fighting style in case there are gaps to fill."

Link saw it coming a mile away, which was why he was already hiding his face in his hands when Sheik spoke next, groaning loudly in the hopes of drowning the Sheikah out.

A futile hope, of course, but still...

_"Speaking of filling in gaps..."_ Sheik said suggestively, though the effect was ruined by his own snickering.

* * *

The wonders that dry towels and clothes could do would never cease to amaze him. Link almost wanted to cry in appreciation as he slid into the Champion's Tunic after drying off. The soft fabric was already warming him up (a welcome change to the absolute _nothing_ it had done in the Rito Village) when he stepped out of the adjoining restroom.

His bare feet barely made a noise as he padded across the stone floor. The tunic was the only piece of dry clothing he had left, somehow spared the torrent of water that had filled his pack after his impromptu dive into the pool. Sidon had offered to ask some of the visiting Hylians if they had any clothes to spare, but Link had waved him down. It wouldn't do to bother people for something as trivial as that.

The rest of his clothes would be dry by morning anyway, hanging in front of the fireplace, where a roaring fire was doing its best.

He did feel a little embarrassed, though, since the tunic was the _only_ thing he was wearing right now, and he thanked Hylia for the fact that it was long enough to cover his...valuables, as it were. Not that Sidon or Sheik hadn't seen those before (and a great deal more besides), but he still wasn't comfortable with being on display.

Unfortunately, wearing the tunic couldn't stop Link's face from erupting with heat when his entering the chambers again made the prince, who'd been demonstrating a few sword moves for Sheik, stop dead in his tracks, his mouth falling open at the sight of him.

"S-Sorry," he said, looking down at his bare feet. The skin was still pruney from the oceans that had filled his boots. Had his legs always been so skinny and full of scars? How'd he even managed to get those?

"For what, Link?" Sidon asked, removing his sword belt and leaning his weapon against the wall, along with the trident.

"J-Just...everything?" Link suggested.

Sidon shook his head.

"As far as I'm concerned, you have nothing to apologise for." He held up a hand. "And before you start listing everything you perceive that you've done wrong, let me just say that, even if you _did_ somehow make any mistakes, I do not care. You are doing the best you can, and that is all anyone can ever ask of you. You've performed admirably in the face of great opposition, and I am nothing but proud of you." He came closer, stopping just in front of him, looking down at Link with a wide grin. "And on a personal note, if it's about only having the tunic to wear...I do not mind that at all."

He reached out and ran a finger along Link's collarbone, careful not to accidentally scratch him. Link couldn't help but shiver at the touch, looking up at the prince.

"And now, if I may," Sidon said quietly, bending down. "I would like to do something I've been wanting to since the moment I saw you tonight."

Link leaned in, letting Sidon's lips touch his gently. For a moment, the world around him disappeared, and Link was freed of the weight on his shoulders. It was just him, and Sidon, and Sheik. Alone in a sanctuary.

The kiss was just that—a kiss. Innocent, with no demands or suggestions behind it. But Link could feel the longing Sidon put into it, how much he'd missed Link. The Hero could only hope he was able to convey his own longing right back.

They parted after an eternity, and it still didn't feel enough. Link assumed this was a moment where the lovers were supposed to stare into each other's eyes for a long moment...but the magic was broken as another yawn seized him, his body deciding to remind him just how tired he was after all.

He didn't have time to feel horrified, however, as he heard Sidon chuckle and felt the prince take his hand, gently leading him towards the bed.

"It is late," the prince said, pulling back the covers and, after a moment of contemplation, picking Link up and depositing him on the mattress, laughing a little at the squeaking sound the Hylian made. "Go to sleep, Link. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Link wanted to protest, wanted to claim he was anything _but_ tired...but it was useless. His brain had decided it was time to sleep and it was going to happen _now_. He'd barely put his head on the pillow by the time his vision went all blurry, and he couldn't keep his eyes open. By the time Sidon kissed his forehead, he was dead to the world.

* * *

_"I'm not sure if I should be impressed or terrified at your ability to put him to sleep with a single kiss,"_ Sheik said drily from his place on Sidon's desk, watching the Zora carefully tuck the slumbering Link into bed. _"Seems like an ability we could put to use against Ganon."_

"I'd rather kiss an octorok," Sidon said, shaking his head as he ran his fingers through Link's hair. "Poor thing is exhausted."

_"Not surprising, given what he's been through lately,"_ Sheik said. He was surprised when Sidon didn't get into bed with Link, but simply made sure the Hylian was comfortable and warm before he sat down at the desk, pulling Sheik a little closer. _"Er..."_ he trailed off.

"You can tell me more about it later," Sidon said, touching the edge of the slate. "How are _you_ , Sheik?"

_"I'm...normal?"_ Sheik replied, keeping his voice down a little so he wouldn't wake Link. _"Same as always: loud and annoying."_

Sidon smiled at his effort. "Loud, definitely. Annoying? Not at all."

_"That's because there's something wrong with you, clearly,"_ he said, still not fully understanding how he'd ended up in this situation. It was one thing for the Hero and the prince to end up together, but for them to willingly let _Sheik_ into it? He still hadn't been able to figure out how the thing hadn't collapsed within minutes.

Not that he didn't appreciate it, of course. He just wished he could do more than just annoy them with his antics.

"If this is wrong, then I don't want to be right," Sidon said, picking the slate up carefully and holding it closer to his face. "But back to my question...how are you?"

_"Like I said, I'm fine—"_

"I _have_ spoken with Robbie, you know."

_"Have you, now? And what did the garden gnome have to say?"_

Sidon snorted in a most un-princely manner at the nickname. "He...heh...he said that he had some interesting information about the nature of your...existence, but he wouldn't say anything more, claiming the information was yours...though he also let slip that what you found was...upsetting."

He rubbed his thumb along the side of the slate, and Sheik found it difficult to ignore the sensation. It was difficult to describe, even to himself, but his sensors told him about the touch, the feeling of it, and his mind interpreted the action as affectionate and caring. It felt...nice.

Too bad Sidon brought up the one subject he wasn't keen on talking about right then. Frankly, he'd be happy if they never talked about it ever...but he supposed Sidon had a right to know as well, especially since Link was already privy to the subject. But...just not...

_"Can we discuss this later?"_ he asked, refusing to admit that his tone was a little pleading. _"I'd rather not...right now, you know?"_

"Of course," Sidon said, nodding. "I just want you to know that whatever you've found out about yourself, it doesn't change _this_." He touched his forehead to Sheik's screen. "And nothing ever could."

Oh, if only you knew, Sheik thought, thinking about the encrypted block of data he'd decided to take a stab at decrypting soon after his little subservient phase with Link at the tower. Some of the data he was finding was...unsettling, though he wasn't sure why yet, and needed to find more context...but that was such slow going.

_"Thanks, Sharky,"_ he said breezily. _"And the feeling is mutual."_

Sidon blinked. "You've changed," he said.

_"Hard not to, given what we've been doing,"_ Sheik said. Then he inquired hesitantly: _"Is...is it a good change?"_

"I think so," Sidon said, nodding firmly. "You seem a bit more...open, if that makes sense."

_"That's because I'm talking to_ _ **you**_ _,"_ he pointed out. _"One of the few people who don't annoy me on principle."_

"High praise indeed," the prince said, amused. He placed Sheik back on the desk, propping him up against pile of books and leaned forward so that his arms were resting on the desk surface, his face inches away from Sheik's screen. His expression was eager and reminded Sheik a bit of Tulin when he'd asked for stories.

"You must have experienced so much since you left the Domain," the prince said. "Tell me about it?"

_"Where do I even start? This adventuring thing is absolutely exhausting, and I'm not the one who's walking everywhere,"_ Sheik said.

"Anything is fine," Sidon said, leaning forward until his face was practically touching the slate. "Tell me!"

Just like Tulin, Sheik thought, trying to ignore how cute the prince was being right now. _"Well, how about the Rito? I could tell you about them?"_

"Please do!"

* * *

The prince was a rapt listener, hanging on to Sheik's every word...but he had so! Many! Questions! Infinite curiosity was something to be commended, and it certainly fit Sidon to a tee, but it was still exhausting to have to answer them all. Sheik still did, though. Because it was Sidon who asked them. His...his lover, if such a word was even applicable to this odd relationship they had.

As he spoke, Sheik took the opportunity to do as thorough a scan of Sidon as he possibly could, trying to gauge the Zora's general wellbeing. Sidon looked...good. His vitals were excellent, and a visual scan showed no signs of sickness, fatigue (other than normal sleepiness), or hunger, which meant that the prince was actually taking care of himself in addition to trying to organise an army consisting of what appeared to be a bunch of squabbling children.

That was a relief, at least. He had to make sure both Link and Sidon were all right. Link was more challenging in that aspect, but that was not the Hylian's fault. The stress was definitely starting to get to Link, both physically and mentally, and that was why Sheik had decided to take Link back to the Domain for a few days. Risky, when Ganon was still so very much a threat, but damn it, Sheik wanted Link to be comfortable for just a little bit...and who better to ensure that than Sidon?

Pleasant as the conversation was, Sheik still felt a bit relieved when, in the early hours of the morning, just before dawn, Sidon began to yawn as well, blinking his tired eyes in an effort to remain alert.

_"It's almost morning, Sharky,"_ Sheik said. _"Don't you think it's time to go to bed?"_

"But there is still so much more for you to tell," Sidon protested, though he _did_ cast a longing glance towards the bed, where Link was still asleep, completely dead to the world. Based on his readings, the Hero wasn't even dreaming—just sleeping the dead sleep of the completely exhausted.

_"And there will be time for that later,"_ Sheik said. _"We're staying here for a few days, after all. Now be a good prince and get some sleep."_

"I resent being condescended to," Sidon said, pouting like a child.

_"Then stop being irresponsible and go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."_

Good grief, he was just like Link when he didn't want to go to bed!

"Fiiiiine," the prince said as he stood up and went to pick up Sheik.

_"Wait,"_ Sheik said quickly. _"Could you leave me by the window, so I can get the morning sun? I need to recharge."_

"Of course," Sidon said, clearly disappointed that Sheik wouldn't be joining them in bed (or on the nightstand, at least—Sheik didn't want to be accidentally crushed if one of them rolled over in their sleep). "I'm sorry to keep you up," he said regretfully as he placed Sheik on the windowsill, in perfect position to catch the morning sunlight.

_"I don't sleep, Sharky. You know that, so don't worry about it"_ Sheik assured him. _"Off you go now, shoo!"_

The prince had clearly been more tired than he let on. He, too, was gone like a light the moment he laid down, subconsciously curling protectively around Link under the blankets. Sheik took a moment to appreciate the sight (and take a photograph) before focusing on the task at hand.

He didn't need to recharge—he'd done plenty of that at the Rito Village and could probably go a whole week without direct sunlight at this point. He _did_ need a little distance from people, though, if only because he had no idea how he'd react to the data he was slowly, but surely, managing to decrypt.

It had been cleverly hidden, he had to give them that; buried beneath layer after layer of subroutines and abstract, obfuscated programming that had, for all intents and purposes, looked like the digital equivalent of a garbage heap. The sort that doesn't really look like it's doing anything useful, but for some reason the rest of the system is entirely dependent on some obscure function in there, and trying to extract or move it just broke the entire thing.

It was the sort of programming slag Sheik had had no interest in trying to delve through, both for fear of accidentally breaking something vital, and because it was just such a tedious task he'd been putting it off.

But then he'd caught sight of something that was encrypted, and then discovered he did not have the keys to decrypt the data. And it was a sizeable amount, too, all of it lying dormant, waiting for him to wake it up, and yet refusing to yield to his root access. The timestamps revealed that whatever it was had been there for a _long_ time, so long his system wasn't able to parse the dates properly. That _could_ have been because of corruption in the metadata, of course, but chances were it _wasn't_.

All these things made it impossible for Sheik to resist trying to find out what the hell it contained. It could just be garbage data left behind from a memory test, or just an old version of the slate's operating system, or even a deprecated version of Sheik's own core. It could be completely worthless, for all he knew, but he still _had_ to know.

With only his own processing power in the slate it would take hundreds of years to break the encryption with brute force...but with the tower network almost fully active at this point, he had a _lot_ of hardware and computing power he could throw at the problem, which he did with wild abandon.

What are you, he wondered. What are you trying to hide from me?

* * *

Link woke up, which wasn't out of the ordinary. The soft mattress under him, however, along with the arms wrapped around his middle, and the _very_ solid chest against his back, was. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was and what had happened, but when he did a big smile immediately came to his face. Carefully, so as to not jostle his injury or accidentally wake Sidon, he turned around so he was facing the Zora, still in awe at the size of the prince.

Sidon looked so peaceful in his slumber, and Link took a moment to memorise every detail about him. The slightly open mouth, displaying a row of wickedly sharp teeth that could easily tear him to pieces, the slight twitch of his head tail, which Link had come to learn meant Sidon was dreaming, the vivid red of his outer scales against cream of the inner ones...

There was a scar on his left fin. Link had noticed it when they first met, too, but hadn't given it much thought afterwards. Now he wondered how Sidon had gotten it. Fighting the octorok, perhaps? Or in some other battle? He reached out and ran his fingers lightly along the edge of the scar, feeling the curious difference in texture between the scarred skin and adjacent scales. The skin was so soft...

Sidon's eyelids twitched at Link's touch. The Hylian withdrew his hand, but it was too late. The prince's eyes slid open slowly, unfocused and glassy with sleep, blinking slowly as gold searched curiously until they met Link's blue. A silent moment of recognition, and then the gold lit up, a giant, pleased grin coming to Sidon's face, showing off a _very_ impressive number of teeth.

"S-Sorry I w-woke you," Link whispered, blushing when Sidon stroked his cheek gently with his thumb.

"How could I possibly be upset about waking up to this?" Sidon replied, his voice rough with sleep but still so relentlessly enthusiastic. Pulling Link closer, he kissed the Hylian just as gently as the night before, pulling back to whisper, "Good morning, Link."

Link smiled back. "G-Good morning," he replied.

_"Morning? It's past noon! You've slept through the morning and a number of visitors!"_ Sheik said loudly from his place on the windowsill. _"I was about to sound an alarm."_

"And a very good _morning_ to you too, Sheik," Sidon said, smoothly ignoring the rest of what Sheik had said, pulling Link even closer when the Hylian began fidgeting. "Who were the visitors?"

_"Pancake head, for one, but Bazz intercepted him before he could actually barge in here. If he hadn't, I would have...reacted."_

"Ah, then I suppose I should thank Bazz for preventing a diplomatic incident," Sidon said gravely, nodding. "Muzu can be...stubborn."

_"No shit,"_ Sheik said with a snort.

"L-Language," Link told him, feeling guilty for having slept in so late, but also very reluctant to leave the bed...and Sidon's embrace, which was so warm and comfortable he had trouble imagining himself without it.

_"No_ _ **kidding**_ _,"_ Sheik corrected himself, though his tone was anything but genuine.

"And the others?" Sidon inquired.

_"Various servants and some officers—they were sent on their way and told to wait until you left your chambers. Apparently, you were having a_ _ **very**_ _long discussion with the Hero of Hyrule about strategy and tactics."_ Sheik chuckled. _"Bazz isn't a very good liar."_

Link groaned, hiding his face in Sidon's chest.

"I'm sure Father has handled the things that could not wait," Sidon said, carefully fiddling with one of the rings in Link's ear. "He was probably informed of your impromptu visit, Link. Speaking of, we should go see him later, if only to _officially_ announce your return."

Link wasn't sure if he could face King Dorephan at the moment, especially not after what he and Sidon had gotten up to after freeing Vah Ruta. He could only hope no one had noticed the bite marks...

_"In the meantime, better keep the biting to a minimum,"_ Sheik snickered, as if he'd read Link's thoughts.

"Sh-Shut up, y-you!"

* * *

If the king suspected anything, he didn't show any signs of it. He only seemed pleased to see Link again, smiling brightly and boisterously welcoming him back...in full view of a throne room that was entirely too crowded. Luckily, Dorephan knew exactly how Link felt in large crowds, and had shooed most of the gathered people out, insisting he wanted a _private_ audience with the Hero of Hyrule.

"It's good to see you again, my boy," the king said as Link approached the throne and kneeled. "And none of that, please," he added. "We're beyond the point of ceremony here, are we not?"

_"If only he knew how much you enjoy kneeling when the situation's right,"_ Sheik whispered.

"Q-Quiet," Link hissed back, looking at the king. "It's g-good to b-be b-back," he told the king. "S-Sorry for the s-sudden arrival."

"Hah, what a thing to apologise for," Dorephan said with a guffaw. "My only regret in this situation is that I could not arrange a more appropriate welcome for you." He shifted in his seat, gesturing to his advisor. "Now, Muzu, do you not have something to say to Link as well?"

"Ah...er...welcome back, Hero," Muzu said shortly, inclining his head just barely. It was better than the animosity from last time, Link supposed, but still... "I was going to take the liberty of preparing guest rooms for you, but from what I understand you have established camp in Prince Sidon's chambers?"

Dorephan cleared his throat loudly, and Muzu looked somewhat chastened, but not entirely.

Damn it, Link thought, biting back his groan of frustration. They _know_!

_"Ah, so much for subtlety,"_ Sheik lamented quietly.

"Oh, I am being terribly rude, aren't I?" Dorephan said, his eyes zeroing in on the slate. "Master Sheik, you are also, of course, very much welcome here. I hope you've been well?"

_"Very well, Your Grace, thank you,"_ Sheik replied in a surprisingly respectful tone. _"I've been keeping a close eye on him."_

"Excellent, excellent," Dorephan said, nodding approvingly. "It would not do for Link to face the wilderness alone."

_"Things are certainly wild out there, but Link is handling them all admirably."_

"I have no doubt," Dorephan said, looking to Link once more. "It has been some time, but I do believe I recognise that sword on your back, Link," he said with wonder. "I thought it had been lost."

"It w-was entrusted t-to a...a f-friend," Link said, ignoring Sheik's snort and drawing the Master Sword. He did so slowly, so he wouldn't make the guards lining the room nervous. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Sidon's eyes practically shining with glee as he studied the legendary blade, fingers twitching with a clear need to touch. "It is n-now b-back in m-my hand."

"Where it belongs," Dorephan said, nodding firmly. "I remember watching you spar with some of my soldiers back then—you trounced them all with barely any effort. I'm glad you were able to find it."

"M-Me too," Link said, hoping the king didn't detect the slight displeasure in his voice as he glared slightly at the sword, which radiated smugness. Clearly, they had some things to work on. He still wasn't near the level of being able to trounce the elite guard of the Zora king.

"A fine weapon," Sidon said, looking ready to reach out.

"The f-finest," Link agreed, sheathing it quickly, feeling bad for the disappointment that flashed across Sidon's face. He couldn't take the chance on letting the Zora touch it, though. Not after what had happened to his father. There was no telling how the sword would take to the hands of a stranger, even after re-establishing the contract between them.

"And with Vah Medoh freed, we are drawing ever closer to the final battle," Muzu said, looking reverent for once. Whatever doubts he had about Link as a Champion must have been settled by seeing the Master Sword again, though there was clearly some resentment buried there still...though Link hoped that was for his past actions rather than his...connection with Sidon.

_"I've been meaning to ask about that,"_ Sheik piped up. _"The army—what's the status?"_

"I'm, er, afraid you will have to narrow down that question, Master Sheik," Muzu said, glancing at his king, who simply shrugged. "I am unsure of what you are asking."

Sheik sighed loudly. _"I want to know_ everything _about it,"_ he elaborated. _"Numbers, composition, arsenal, supplies, supply routes, strategies, commanders, battle plans, planned marching routes. Tactics, especially those for handling Guardians and other Sheikah-developed tech. Everything, Pancake. I want to know_ _ **everything**_ _!"_

"P-P-Pancake?!" Muzu spluttered. "How dare you—!"

"Pfft!"

The advisor looked up at his king with betrayal in his eyes, horrified that Dorephan had been unable to suppress his amusement at the nickname. Link was just about ready to throw himself off the nearest balcony, but the Zora king (and prince) simply found Sheik's outburst amusing.

_"Come on, old man, make with the numbers so I can crunch them and tell you how badly you're screwing all this up! Chop-chop!"_

"Come now, Muzu," Dorephan said, chuckling in so deep a voice that Link felt the reverberations in the floor through his boots (which were still regrettably damp). "Master Sheik has offered his thinking power and tactical expertise—surely we can indulge his somewhat...unorthodox behaviour?"

"There is a difference between unorthodox and _rude_!" Muzu snapped at the king...and then his eyes nearly popped out of his head, and he bowed deeply. "Your Majesty, I am _deeply_ sorry for my behaviour—"

That seemed to be the last straw for Dorephan, whose chuckle turned into an outright guffaw at the sight of Muzu's immediate regret, and Link found himself grinning like an idiot at the sight as well. He looked up at Sidon when the prince came to stand beside him, blinking in confusion when Sidon removed the slate from his belt and walked up to his father, handing Sheik over to him.

Link braced himself, expecting Sheik to rage at being handed over to a (relative) stranger, but the Sheikah did anything but, especially not after Dorephan handled the slate with the utmost care, as if afraid he would accidentally break it...which was very possible given the king's size.

"Well, this looks like a promising start to what will surely be a very fruitful meeting," Sidon announced as he returned to Link's side and placing a hand on the Hylian's shoulder, gently steering him around. "I'm certain Master Sheik's unique insights will make our army even stronger. In the meantime, I will show Master Link around the Domain—I'm certain he would like to reacquaint himself with his home." He nodded to them. "Father, Muzu, Sheik. We will return in a few hours."

"Take your time, boys," Dorephan said, eyes focused on the tiny slate in his hand. "So, what exactly _is_ a pancake, Master Sheik?"

_"Well, the shape should be obvious, when you look at Pancake-head over there—"_

"Your Majesty!"

* * *

"Wh-Where are we g-going?" Link asked, trying to look back, wondering how long it would take for Sheik to provoke Muzu into actual violence. The old man looked fragile enough to break at a small gust of wind, but Sheik _did_ have a way of bringing out hidden strength in those he annoyed...

"Like I said, I will be showing you around the Domain," Sidon said simply. "A lot has changed since you were here last, and I thought perhaps you would like to see some...secret spots of mine. Places where I have sought refuge in the past."

"Oh," Link said, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that told him that they were, technically, wasting valuable time that could be used for planning, training, and travelling. He couldn't find it in him to care about that right now, though; not with Sidon's warm hand still resting on his shoulder.

"B-But wh-what about Sh-Sheik?" he asked.

"This was his idea, actually," Sidon said, looking fond at the mention of the Sheikah. "He said you might need some peace and quiet...and some _privacy_."

"Oh..."

Then his brain caught up with what Sidon had just said, and his face grew warm.

_Oh!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **More fluff in the next chapter!**


	37. A Force of Nature

Link breathed in deeply and let the air out slowly in a contented sigh. The sky above was beautiful, nary a cloud to be seen, the sun shining down on him with its warming rays. It felt like forever since he had been able to just...breathe.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the lake around him. The water splashing against the rocks, the quiet buzz of dragonflies, the wind rustling through the grass on shore. The industrious sounds of the army gathering at the Domain did not reach this spot.

Heaven.

Beneath him, Sidon took a deep breath as well, and Link felt the warmth of his lover's body, felt Sidon's powerful muscles shifting with the expansion of his lungs. Then the Zora's fingers found Link's ears, gently exploring them until they found the lobes. The gentle pressure of the massage caused the Hylian to let out a surprised moan.

"Is that good?" Sidon asked, his chest vibrating with a chuckle beneath Link. It grew more intense when Link could do little else but let out a breathless yes. "I'm glad."

It had been the prince's idea, suggesting it was a good way to get Link to relax. He had led the Hylian along a path that snaked its way up into the hills surrounding the city, away from the camps set up by the army. Hidden behind several thickets and an unfriendly-looking copse of trees, and surrounded on almost all sides by towering cliffs, was a lake.

Well, Sidon called it a lake. It was really more of a deep pond, with a tiny rocky and grassy beach. Virtually unknown by the Zora, Sidon was more than happy to share it with Link, convincing the Hylian to strip down to his shorts and join him in the water. It was a little cold, being so high up, but the sun quickly took care of that whenever he surfaced.

"Can I try something?" Sidon had asked, and Link had nodded. Before he knew it, he was lying on his back on top of Sidon's considerable chest, the prince acting as a raft beneath him. Link had protested at first, but when the warmth from Sidon seeped into him, he'd surrendered to it fully.

So there they were, floating in a pond with not a care in the world.

Well, Link had  _some_  cares (quite a few of them, really), but as comfortable as he was right now, they seemed far away. Far enough away that he could simply focus on the lovely things Sidon was doing to his ears. He had no idea he could feel like this!

"Are you about to fall asleep?" Sidon asked, clearly noticing that the Hylian on top of him was steadily turning into mush.

"N-No," Link said.

"Liar," Sidon teased. "Go ahead, I don't mind."

"'s not f-fair," Link said, shaking his head to make Sidon let go of his ears. Carefully, he turned himself around so that he was lying on his stomach, so they were face to face. "C-Can't j-just use y-you as a m-mattress."

Sidon grinned. "Why not? I'm sure there's more than a few people in Hyrule who would be honoured to have the Hero use them as a mattress. I'm certainly one of them!" He looked so genuinely happy at the thought. A bit like an excited puppy, really. Knowing how Sidon's tail fin would sometimes waggle if he was particularly happy or excited only further added to that image.

Link felt his cheeks heat up, and he hid his face in his lover's chest. "Why m-must you say such th-things?" he asked, his words muffled.

"Because doing so makes you react like this," the prince said happily, lifting his arm to let droplets of water cascade onto Link's back, causing the Hylian to hiss at the cold. "This is a side of the Hero of Hyrule only Sheik and I get to see, no?"

Link grumbled at that, refusing to show his face until Sidon carefully tugged at his hair. The look of adoration that greeted him was like staring into the sun. It was probably a trick of the sunlight, but even Sidon's  _teeth_  glinted. Link still couldn't help but be fascinated by them, even more so now that he knew just what they could do to him...

"Beautiful," Sidon said, taking Link's arms and pulling him a little closer so that their lips could meet. "And mine," he added as they parted.

Link reached out, letting his fingers caress the edge of Sidon's crest, enjoying the rumbles of approval the prince let out. It made him sound like a purring cat.

A giant, scaly cat with a set of teeth capable of ripping a person to pieces with little effort.

"M-Mine," Link whispered, kissing Sidon again, which the prince returned happily, his hands roaming Link's sides, seemingly mapping out the patchwork of scars that marked the Hylian's skin with reverence.

Link lost track of time...and space, for that matter. One minute he was using Sidon as a flotation device, the next he was on his back in the grass, the Zora looming over him with a look that spoke of a ceaseless hunger that made Link feel hot and fidgety.

"I might not let you leave," Sidon said teasingly, nipping at the skin of Link's shoulders, his chest, his stomach. "Might keep you here with me for all eternity."

"M-Maybe after," Link said, gasping when his shorts were deftly removed, exposing him to the cold air.

"After?" Sidon asked, breath ghosting over him.

"After I d-defeat G-Ganon." He whined, wishing Sidon would do more than just  _breathe_  on him, which only served to heighten his sensitivity.

Sidon chuckled. "Is that a promise?" he asked, lowering his head just a little closer.

"Y-Yes," Link grimaced. "Just...p-please!"

"As you wish," the prince replied, and proceeded to devour Link the most pleasurable way.

* * *

Sheik seemed to be enjoying himself.

From his perch on the armrest of King Dorephan's throne, he spoke to the gathered military representatives. When he spoke, showing them the various plans and strategies they could (or damn well should, according to Sheik) take into consideration when making their eventual assault on Hyrule Castle, they listened.

They actually listened.

Sure, there were some begrudging snorts and looks from certain men or women when they realised that the voice speaking to them wasn't coming from a living, breathing creature, but they seemed to accept that Sheik knew what he was talking about...or at the very least had useful intelligence in the form of highly detailed maps taken directly from the Sheikah Towers dotting the landscape around the castle.

Granted, one particularly irate Hylian man was very belligerent and refused to listen, but Sheik shouted him down pretty quickly.

_"Do_ _**you** _ _want to plan an assault on a castle that will be heavily defended by all manners of horrible creatures and mechanical monstrosities that will most likely get hundreds, if not thousands, killed all by yourself? Then be my fucking guest!"_

"Now, now, gentlemen," King Dorephan had said soothingly, hoping to ease the tension. "There is no need for such heated arguments. We are all on the same side here, and I am sure the captain meant no offence..."

A withering glare was directed at the Hylian in question, who nodded demurely. "O-Of course not, your grace," he muttered.

"And I am sure Master Sheik will remember that, as obvious as it may seem to him, the rest of us might need things explained in more detail than others, hm?"

Sheik seemed to take the comment to heart, slowing down his rapid deployment of the incredible insights he could provide the officers in front of him. Dorephan was relieved. This meeting was a waste of time unless everyone actually understood what Sheik was talking about.

_"Very well,"_  Sheik said, increasing the magnification of the map he was currently projecting into the air above them.  _"As you can see, a river runs past the castle, serving as its moat. Like I said before I was so_ _ **rudely**_ _interrupted, my suggestion is that the heavy ground forces—that is, Hylians and Gorons—keep the main forces occupied while the Zora swim up said river and emerge from the moat_ _ **behind**_ _the enemy. They'll be caught in a pincer movement, and utterly destroyed."_

"A sound strategy, Master Sheik," King Dorephan said, his deep voice reverberating throughout the throne room. "What will the Sheikah be doing at this time?"

_"Well, seeing as we're not really frontline fighters, the Sheikah will be harassing the enemy from the back."_  Sheik highlighted the ridge that overlooked the back of the castle on the map.  _"Link and I observed this point of attack a while ago—it was unguarded at the time. With the main battle hopefully drawing the bulk of the enemies' attention, the Sheikah will climb over the walls and infiltrate the castle itself, preparing the way for the Hero to deliver the final blow."_

"Hero, huh?" a snide voice from the back said. "Are you talking about the stuttering kid who's afraid of his own shadow? Who nearly drowned himself in a foot of water yesterday?" They snorted. "If he's our best hope, we might as well give up now."

The room, which had filled with the buzz of small conversations between the various officers, fell deathly silent. Some stopped speaking out of curiosity, others out of fear, and yet some out of agreement.

All eyes were on the slate as the holographic map was dismissed, the screen dimming slightly.

Dorephan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He, too, felt anger at having his boy disparaged. His grip on the armrest was so tight he was afraid he'd warp the metal. As much as he wanted to shout the man into submission, however, preserving the unity of their forces until the final Divine Beast was freed and they could finally launch their attack was paramount. He, in his precarious position as leader of this alliance, could not lose his temper at what was, if not entirely diplomatic, a fair question.

As king, he had to remain calm. As a father, however, he was seething.

Luckily, Sheik was there to take on the role as the verbal sledgehammer.

_"What. Did. You. Say?"_

The words spoken by the slate were distressingly quiet.

Dorephan quite liked Sheik. The boy was a bit abrasive, true, and his volume control could use a bit (a lot) of work, but he was refreshingly honest and direct, which were qualities that were sorely missed in a royal court. Muzu could be quite cutting with his remarks when confronted by particularly disrespectful individuals, true, but little could compare to the sheer force that was Sheik in a browbeating mood.

Dorephan liked the screaming. It was entertaining. Which was why he was absolutely terrified of what would come next, because he had never heard Sheik be this quiet before.

_"Well?"_  Sheik said, just as quietly.  _"Speak up, whoever you are."_

The tone was almost pleasant. Dorephan shifted a little to his left, away from the slate. Sheik may not have had a body, but his  _presence_  was certainly there, and it was oppressive.

"I said," the man spoke, a little louder, as he stepped out from a small throng of Hylian soldiers. Well, perhaps soldiers were a bit much. Their mismatched armour and weapons spoke of lives more accustomed to herding sheep than wielding swords. The one who'd spoken looked a little rough, his bald head shining in the lights of the throne room. "If we've to put our trust in that little  _boy_ , then we're all dead! Where'd you dig him up, eh? Been searching the villages for the prettiest one, and dolled him up with a fake Champion's tunic and a replica sword he can barely lift? Some Hero!"

A few of his companions snorted at that, and Dorephan wondered if he should just take their names and put them on a list of casualties pre-emptively. It'd save some time.

_"That_ _ **boy**_ _, as you call him, has already done more for Hyrule and this alliance than you and your little buddies there will ever do in your festering_ _ **lives**_ _,"_ Sheik replied, the projector lens lighting up again, slowly building an image that had Dorephan's jaw dropping a little.

It was Link—the current Link, whose demeanour made Dorephan's chest ache with sadness—locked in battle with the most hideous creature he had ever laid eyes upon. Link was wearing the armour Mipha had made for him—another ache in his chest—and had his sword posed to stab the damn thing directly in its mad eye, his shoulder bleeding profusely from a wound Dorephan had never seen.

Had this been the battle against the evil inside Vah Ruta?

_"This was one of Ganon's avatars. Link has defeated three of them, two of them without the damn Master Sword, and nearly gotten killed more times than I can count—and I can count really fucking high! He has freed the Divine Beasts and proved himself a threat to Ganon! Link has been fighting for_ _**you** _ _, for all of you! Without him, you'd all still be living in fear of the moment Ganon breaks out and comes to destroy you all!"_

"And now we're just marching off to battle so it can kill us all in one fell swoop!" the man countered. "What good is the Hero to us then?! And where is he, anyway? If he's so important, shouldn't he be part of these plans?!"

"He is getting some well-deserved rest after a harrowing battle with the Divine Beast of the Rito," Dorephan said, hoping to disarm whatever explosive outburst was about to ensue.

_"And even if he weren't, he does not need to know these particular plans,"_  Sheik added.  _"He will have his own duties during the battle."_

"What, like running away?" the man asked with a grin.

_"No, that'll be_ _ **your**_ _job,"_ Sheik said drily.

"Gentlemen, please," Dorephan interrupted. This was rapidly going to turn into an argument they could ill afford to have. "May I remind you that you are speaking of a boy as dear to me as my own son—I would advise you all to simmer down before any of us say something we will regret."

He fixed the Hylian with a level stare that quickly had the man lower his head in submission.

"It is every man and woman's choice to be here, to fight in this army. It is imperative that we all agree on our goal, as well as trust each other to do the jobs we are assigned. The Hero of Hyrule—Link, as some of you may call him—has the unenviable task of facing Ganon itself. It is  _our_  job to distract the beast's armies long enough for Link to defeat it. We will have the support of the Divine Beasts, as well as the combined armies of Hylians, Sheikah, Rito, and Zora. That, alone, will be a severe threat to Ganon's forces."

"And the Gerudo?" a Goron asked, his turned down in a mighty frown. "Will they not join us?"

There were muttered agreements. Dorephan was prepared for the question, however.

"I have already reached out to Lady Riju, Chieftain of the Gerudo, asking for her support in our endeavour. I have yet to receive a reply, but I am confident she will commit her forces to ours—"

_"And if not, I'll scream until she does,"_  Sheik added.  _"The Gerudo Desert happens to be Link's next destination, for those who are curious."_

"And that, as we all know by now, will have her  _begging_  us to let her help," the king added with a small grin, to which there were scattered laughs. "Fear not, my friends. We will have all the allies we need. We will free Hyrule from the Calamity!"

_"Hear, hear!"_  the slate agreed.

* * *

_"I should have screamed at him,"_  Sheik said once the throne room had emptied, leaving him alone with the king.

Muzu had gone to speak with the army leaders on the diplomatic matters that would be resumed upon the defeat of the Calamity. It was the sort of talk that usually had Dorephan convinced his brain was dribbling out his ears after a while due to how grating he found them. In these times, Muzu was a godsend. Good old Pancake Head...he'd been there to rein in Dorephan when he was young and foolish, and full of energy.

A bit like Sidon, really, though Dorephan's son definitely had him beat in the energy department, even when the king had been his age. It was a wonder, really, that Muzu hadn't gone insane from trying to keep Sidon calm for more than five minutes, no matter how many threats he'd made, or how many punishment duties he'd forced on the prince.

It was hilarious, then, how Link managed to accomplish with a smile what Muzu had failed to in a century.

Even more hilarious was how the boys thought they were being subtle.

"I think you handled it well," the king told the slate, now secure in his hand once more. "While he definitely deserved a bit of a tongue lashing, we cannot afford cracks in our foundation at this stage. We seem to have assuaged the man's worries for now, and once you free Vah Naboris and convince Riju to join her forces with ours...well, they won't dare to leave for fear of being labelled cowards."

_"Oooh, I like that,"_  Sheik said, sounding gleeful.  _"A man's reputation is all he has, huh?"_

"Something to that effect, yes," the king agreed. "We must use whatever tools we have at our disposal to ensure the fragile alliance does not crumble."

_"How...pragmatic,"_  the voice from the slate said, sounding a little awed.

"You sound surprised," Dorephan noted.

_"Just didn't expect such words from you,"_  Sheik replied.  _"Does Sharky know his father can be so ruthless?"_

"He does, but it is not a side of me he sees often," the king admitted. "Not anymore, at least."

_"Not anymore?"_

"After Mipha...I was despondent." He lowered his head, putting his face closer to the screen, which shone bright with Sheik's attention. "In the span of a single day, I'd lost almost everything. My daughter, Link, King Rhoam...the only thing that prevented me from giving in to despair was Sidon, but even then, I found myself growing...pragmatic, as you say. I made some decisions that, looking back, were questionable. All in the interest of preserving what I had left—my people, and Sidon."

_"What changed?"_

"Sidon grew," the king said, lips twitching with a smile. "And became a force of nature."

Sheik snorted.  _"That's true enough,"_  he agreed.  _"Hard to be in a foul mood with him around."_

"Quite," Dorephan said with a nod. "He saw my pain, and he refused to let me give in to it. He can be relentless when he puts his mind to something, and I was quite unable to resist."

_"Neither can Link, heh..."_

"Nor you, from what I understand," Dorephan said, giving Sheik a wink."

_"I...I don't...huh?"_  Sheik faltered.

"Hm, is that so?" the king asked, amused at the sudden bashfulness. It was adorable, really, how the boys believed they could keep secrets from him. "Have I gotten the wrong impression then?"

Sheik was quiet for a moment, before saying quietly,  _"Depends on the impression..."_

Dorephan couldn't suppress his chuckle. "Ah, to be young and in love...such a wonderful feeling, is it not?"

_"It's nauseating, is what it is,"_ Sheik said, with no real venom behind it.  _"...but I guess it could be worse."_

"Indeed," the king said, trying hard not to laugh. Young'uns were all the same when it came to their supposedly secret affairs coming to light—all false bravado or embarrassment. Or both. "Much, much worse. Now, what do you think those two are up to at the moment?"

It was a leading question, and one he hoped would get a rise out of Sheik.

_"Fucking, probably."_

He should have expected that, really.

* * *

Teba landed gingerly on the tree branch, his foot still smarting from the burn he'd received in the fight on Vah Medoh. He reached out to the trunk for stability and crouched down, letting his eyes roam the tree line, searching for movement.

The moon was cloaked by a thick layer of clouds that had showered the village with precipitation all day, though it had slowed down to a drizzle by now. Teba thanked the gods for giving him excellent night vision, or he'd probably have crashed into the tree. He gave another silent thanks for that. Saki would have killed him if he returned with another injury...that is, if she didn't kill him for sneaking out on patrol when he was  _supposed_  to be on bed rest.

He couldn't ignore the report he'd been handed by one of the scouts, however. Said scout had been stationed in one of the lookout towers, and while she couldn't be certain, she believed she'd seen something moving in the rain, making its way into their valley. Something...unusual. She'd lost sight of it, and the heavy rain made it impossible to go after it, so she'd submitted the report instead.

Teba was going to organise a patrol the day after once the rain stopped, but his curiosity was piqued, and he couldn't resist the urge to go look for whatever had decided to slip into their valley unbidden.

(If he was worried that Link had forgotten something and decided to come back, and got caught in the rain, and was now freezing to death somewhere in the woods...well, that was his little secret, now wasn't it? Saki couldn't know; she'd mock him mercilessly.)

Whoever they were, they had definitely left a trail. Boot prints in the mud, disturbed foliage, and small animals forced out of hiding were everywhere. Teba had followed it here, to a small copse of trees that would, in theory, provide some sort of shelter from the rain. He couldn't see any movement, however, and there didn't seem to be—

A branch snapped, and Teba's eyes landed on the spot it had come from immediately, unslinging his bow in a single movement, waiting for whatever hade made the sound to move again.

It didn't.

Releasing a tense breath, Teba spread his wings and let himself drop to the ground in a slow glide, careful not to put too much weight on his foot. Drawing an arrow from his quiver, he put it to the bowstring and aimed at the copse. The string thrummed as he released it and sent the arrow into the trees at a high angle. It thunked into a trunk somewhere in there.

"I know you're in there," he announced, drawing and preparing another arrow. "You're in Rito territory. Come on out, nice and easy."

He held his breath, waiting. Nothing. No movement, no sounds.

...at least, not in front of him.

He ducked and rolled, just in time. The sharp, sickle-like blade swung through the air where his neck had been moments before. He got up into a crouching position, only to have another blade, this one straight, swinging down and trying to cleave him in half. He parried it with his bow, praying the wood would be strong enough and shoved forwards, putting his weight behind it. The attacker stumbled backwards and slipped in the mud, barely keeping themselves standing.

It was all the time Teba needed to return to his previous position, arrow nocked, and string drawn, aimed directly at the enemy's heart. No one was quick enough to dodge something like that. He had them.

His opponent seemed surprised, though it was hard to tell with their face hidden behind the white mask. It was a little hard to see, but there were red lines painted in a symbol that looked very similar to the one on the Sheikah slate.

A Yiga, then.

"Drop 'em," he ordered firmly. "Or you're dead."

Sheik had told him about these people. Sheikah traitors, allied with Ganon. They were hunting Link, trying to stop him before he could free the Divine Beasts. They'd almost gotten him once, too.

The urge to let go of the string and kill the piece of filth in front of him nearly overwhelmed his common sense.

"I'm not going to ask again," he said when the enemy made no move to drop their weapons.

A tense moment, and both blades fell to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, even if he already knew the answer. It was too much of a coincidence for a Yiga to suddenly stumble into their valley a mere two days after Link left it. Teba was thankful for Sheik and his abilities, then, since they'd have run right into this bastard if they'd gone on foot.

The Yiga remained silent.

"Answer me, or your chest will feel the bite of my arrow," Teba barked.

It took a moment, but then he heard the Yiga draw a shaky breath. His eyes narrowed when they spoke.

"Hero...where...?"

The voice sounded...wrong. It had a warbling, reverberating quality to it, and it couldn't just be attributed to the mask. It almost sounded...damaged? Or...like the vocal chords hadn't been finished. The words were uttered haltingly, hesitantly, like the speaker was unfamiliar with them.

At least Teba had his suspicions confirmed.

"Who?" he asked.

"Hero," the Yiga replied, more firmly this time. "Where is...Hero?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Teba replied, keeping a firm grip on the arrow. For all he knew, the Yiga wasn't alone.

"Young..." the Yiga said. "Hylian...slate...Sheikah..."

"Doesn't ring a bell," Teba said, keeping his face calm so he wouldn't betray his emotions.

"..."

The Yiga spoke again, but their words were mumbled and unclear, impossible to make out. Teba growled.

"Take your mask off," he demanded. "Show me your face!"

The Yiga hesitated. "Face...?"

"I won't ask again!" Teba hissed.

Carefully, the Yiga reached up and undid the string that held their mask in place. The mask fell and was smashed to pieces against a rock at their feet. Teba barely noticed, his gaze riveted to the face that had been hidden behind it.

His eyes widened.

"What? How are you..." he gasped, glancing down at the broken mask for a second.

It was all the enemy needed. There was a sharp sound, the ground in front of him exploded in a flash of blue, showering him with soil and leaves, throwing him backwards against a nearby tree. His back collided with the solid trunk and forced a grunt out of him. His bow was gone, dropped somewhere, so he landed in a crouched position and drew his curved hunting knife instead, holding it in front of him, ready to parry whatever the Yiga—or whatever the fuck they were—threw at him.

But no attack came. The smoke cleared, and all that was left of the enemy was its broken mask, the dropped blades, and a smoking crater. If it had hit Teba directly...

Seconds ticked by at an agonising pace, and nothing happened. The rain continued to drizzle, the smoke from the crater began to dissipate, and Teba slowly realised he was, once again, alone in the woods. The enemy had retreated...for now.

That is, if they  _were_  the enemy. Teba had no idea how to parse what he had just seen, but it made him stomach roil and his heart beat wildly in his chest. He had been  _afraid_ , and that was not an emotion he encountered often.

But the fear wasn't for himself. It was for Link and Sheik.

He took a moment to find his bow, dismayed to see that it had not survived being used to parry a blade  _and_  getting thrown aside by an explosion. Harth was going to kill him for breaking yet another bow so soon.

He shook his head and took a running start, beating his wings as hard as he can, trying to gain altitude. Still no follow-up to the attack, luckily, so he was probably in the clear for now. If his gut feeling was right, however, someone else wouldn't be.

Finally achieving flight altitude, he turned towards the centre of the valley, to the rock that housed the Rito Village.

He didn't even stop when his feet hit the wooden platform of Revali's Landing, running heedlessly of his injured foot, along the boards until he crashed through the door to his house.

"Where have you been?" Saki demanded from her seated position on the floor. She'd been reading to Tulin, and while both of them looked annoyed to have the peace and quiet, they stopped short at the sight of Teba. "Teba—!" Saki gasped.

"Dad, what happened?!"

"There was...something in the woods," Teba said, fighting to keep himself calm and to go about things rationally. No good ever came of panicking at crucial moments like these. "Saki, can you prepare my travelling outfit?"

His wife rose to her feet, looking worried. "Teba, what happened? What did you find in the woods?"

He stared at her imploringly, wishing she'd just do as he'd asked, but he should've known better. Saki had never taken his crap lying down, had always forced him to explain himself. This time was no different.

"Tulin," she said sharply. "Go to the other room and get your father's hood and cloak. Take your time."

"But I—"

"Tulin."

His son nodded and did as he was told, not even protesting when Teba closed the door so he couldn't hear.

"Explain," Saki said curtly.

"There was a...a...some sort of enemy creature in the woods," he said, trying to find a way to explain this to Saki without sounding insane. "It looked like...like..." There really was no way of doing that, it seemed.

"Like...?" Saki asked, walking up to him and beginning to inspect his feathers, which were wet and covered in mud and dirt. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not," he said, letting her nuzzle her beak against his for a moment. "And it doesn't matter what it looks like—I need to go."

"Where?"

"To Zora's Domain—I have to warn Link and Sheik. They're in danger."

"Alone?"

"I need to be fast, others will slow me down," he insisted. There was a delegation of Rito going to the Domain to coordinate their respective forces' movements, and he'd intended to go with them, but this new enemy had forced his hand. "Saki, that thing...it's going to kill them."

Her eyes met his, searching for something. Apparently finding it, she nodded. "All right, but be careful, understand? You can't help the boys if you get shot down on the way."

"I'll fly so high I'll be invisible," he promised. "Tulin!"

The door opened, and Tulin emerged from the room with Teba's travelling clothes, as well as a small pack for food and other supplies.

"Where are you going, dad?" the chick asked, looking excited.

"I'm going to help Link and Sheik," he replied, crouching down to ruffle Tulin's crest. "Turns out they're going to need it. Look after your mom for me?"

"Of course!" the chick exclaimed.

"Your bow," Saki said, glancing at the very obviously empty spot on his shoulder.

"I need a new one."

"Get dressed, I'll talk to Harth," she said, leaving the house with no further fanfare.

By the time Teba was dressed and ready to go, trying to calm down an extremely enthusiastic Tulin, she returned, bearing a new bow from Harth.

"Thank you," he said, nuzzling her beak.

"He said you'll pay him back one way or another," she said, giving him a look. "Something about a bet made ten years ago?"

"Not important," he said hurriedly, slinging the bow onto his back. "I should go."

"Yes, you should," she agreed, pulling him close. "Make sure they're safe...and come back to us."

"I will."

It was past midnight when he took off from Revali's Landing once more, the rain decreasing little by little until he broke through the lowest layer of clouds, letting the currents take him to a comfortable cruising altitude.

The Domain was a few days' travel away if he really pushed himself. He could only hope he wouldn't be too late.

He couldn't be.

Or his boys wouldn't survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry about the lateness of this. The heatwave this summer basically killed me for a while, and after that all inspiration left me up until now. Hopefully I'll get this thing back on track. Thank you for your patience.**


	38. You Didn't Say the Magic Word

Deep within the mountains, on the Rito territory border, a creature stumbled its way along the path, which had turned into brown mush from the rain. Its movements were lethargic and awkward, its feet slipping and stumbling in the muddy ground. Its red uniform had long since been turned an earthy brown from the slippery footing, its face obscured by the wet soil.

It continued on its way until it happened across a small cave in the cliffside, which it squeezed itself inside. Chest heaving from the exertion, it sat against the cave wall, closing its eyes, turning its attention inwards...

* * *

**$ login**

**Starting shell...**

**Shell ready, awaiting query**

**$ cd diagnostics**

**$ sudo genDiag**

**Starting general diagnostics...**

**Date: N/A**  
**Dist: N/A**  
**OS ver: N/A**  
**Charge remaining: 12% (critical)**  
**Available updates: Unable to connect to repository, please check network status, and try again**  
**Physical integrity: Nominal, no repairs necessary**  
**Combat effectiveness: N/A, please check error log for details  
** **Network status: No connection available, please check error log for details**

**$ sudo netCon**

**Connecting to Sheikah Tower Network...**

**Unable to connect, please check error log for details and check physical status of antenna equipment**

**$ sudo netDiag**

**Starting network antenna diagnostics...**

**Diagnostics output: Everything's fine here. If experiencing connectivity issues, try a different port. If still unable to connect, contact network admin for assistance :-)**

**$ sudo netCon -p 22**

**Connecting to Sheikah Tower Network...**

**Unable to connect, please check error log for details and check physical status of antenna equipment**

**$ sudo netCon -p 23**

**Connecting to Sheikah Tower Network...**

**Unable to connect, please check error log for details and check physical status of antenna equipment**

**$ sudo netCon -p 24**

**Connecting to Sheikah Tower Network...**

**Unable to connect, please check error log for details and check physical status of antenna equipment**

* * *

Some time later...

* * *

**$ sudo netCon -p 2022**

**Connecting to Sheikah Tower Network...**

**Success!**

**Connection established, initiating handshake protocol...**

**Network response: Public key accepted, please verify private key for authentication**

**Verification failed, connection rejected. Server response:**

**Ah, ah, ah! You didn't say the magic word! Nice try, though, better luck next time. Your ID has been logged and blocked permanently from accessing the network, and the admin has been alerted.**

**Have a nice day! ^_^**

**Connection rejected, terminating script**

**$ ...**

**$ logout**

* * *

The creature's eyes opened, shining with rage and renewed hatred for the Sheikah and everything they stood for. How  _dare_  they deny its connection?!

No matter.

It did not need a proper connection. It did not need a way of tracking its target. Intuition and deduction were enough.

Vah Medoh had been disconnected, which logically meant Vah Naboris was next. The target would head south-west, to the Gerudo Desert.

All the creature had to do was get there first.

...though it  _really_  wanted to kill the Rito first. He had interfered with its hunt, and nearly ruined everything.

The Rito could wait, however. They all could. The target remained its priority. The creature had patience.

First, however, it needed to charge, and it knew exactly where to get it.

* * *

Guardian AS-#42 would, if it were capable of higher thought, be embarrassed.

It had been one of the first units activated a hundred years prior, its systems flooded with the malevolent intent of its new master, the prime directive changed to destroying every living creature in sight, and then seeking and destroying what was left.

It had accomplished this task with great prejudice, completely obliterating the small Sheikah research station that had housed it and turning its inhabitants to ash. Somewhat isolated, AS-#42 had then begun to seek new targets throughout the countryside. Unfortunately, its form was not optimised for traversing the swampy area near the research station, and had quickly gotten stuck, its legs sinking deeply into the muck which refused to let go.

And that had been the end of AS-#42's great campaign of destruction. Its prime directive remained active, but the unit had been forced to shut down periodically to conserve energy, only waking up briefly whenever its proximity sensors registered movement nearby.

Like now.

Its eye flared to life, spinning crazily as its head swivelled around with loud creaks—years of exposure to the moist environment had taken its toll on various components, and the internal diagnostics were screaming about the rust that was eating away at the chassis—trying to find the foolish being that had wandered into the swamp, intending to vaporise it with glee, as its programming told it to.

Turning one-hundred-seventy-eight degrees, it quickly spotted the intruder and charged its laser, firing two-point-five seconds later.

The tree the intruder had been in front of was reduced to splinters, but the target itself remained intact, moving faster than something its size and general shape should be able to. AS-#42 attempted to charge its laser once more, but by then it was too late. The target was too close.

The last thing AS-#42 saw was a hand reaching for its optical unit, and then everything went black.

Diagnostics told it that its cranial unit had been ripped open, its internal components exposed.

Finally, all systems shut down abruptly, as the main battery was ripped out of its cradle and disconnected when the cable was severed.

AS-#42's lights died as the backup power sources failed to re-initialise its vital components, and the cooling fan gave a last, sad and defeated whirring sound as the target walked away leisurely, the battery cradled protectively in its arms.

Soon, the animals that were scared away by the sudden violence returned, the natural sounds of the swamp slowly increasing in volume, until all that remained as evidence of AS-#42's brief struggle were the smoking remains of a tree, and the unit's dead, silent chassis, waiting for time and the elements to wear it down to nothing.

* * *

**$ sudo genDiag**

**Starting general diagnostics...**  
**Date: N/A**  
**Dist: N/A**  
**OS ver: N/A  
** **Charge remaining: 89%**

* * *

On the nightstand in Prince Sidon's chambers, the Sheikah slate's screen lit up as several alerts started to figuratively blare in Sheik's head.

Someone had tried to log in to the Sheikah Tower Network, which, as far as he knew, was impossible on account that  _he_  was the only unit remaining that was even capable of such a feat. Which meant that not only was the network not as secure as he'd hoped it was, but there was someone  _else_  out there who could, potentially, interfere with his and Link's quest.

And that was simply not acceptable!

The first thing he did was to try and access the logs in the administrator section of the network, but, as fate would have, that part of the system was horribly corrupted, the particular unit in charge of those logs buggered to shit.

Sheik briefly took a moment to reassign those duties to a new host, so that he could actually get logs worth a damn from now on...though that wouldn't do him much good until the hostile unit (he would at least  _assume_  they were hostile until proven otherwise) tried to log in again.

That didn't mean he couldn't take precautions, however. The first thing he did after breaking into the administrative tools for the network was to deny every other unit than the slate access to the network, meaning he and  _he_  alone could use it.

 _"That ought to do it for now,"_  he muttered to himself.

He would have to do something similar for the Divine Beasts, as well, whenever he was able to reach them next. He should have done it right away, but he hadn't assumed there was anything left that could access the damn things, what with Princess Zelda keeping Ganon occupied.

Woken from his sleep cycle (the closest thing he had to resting other than shutting down completely, which was really more akin to blacking out completely), Sheik found it difficult to wind down again, his processor working rapidly in trying to think of ways to track this intruder, who was apparently clever enough  _not_  to broadcast their position or identification tags on any frequency, making any attempts at locating them impossible until they decided to try another connection attempt.

There was probably some way of triangulating a signal, but he'd need to know exactly what sort of output he could expect from this new unit, but he couldn't find anything that matched any of the  _known_  signal sources in his libraries, and trying to find a specific anomaly in a kingdom filled with nothing  _but_  anomalies was very much like that proverbial needle in a haystack.

A complete pain in the ass, in other words.

"Sh-Sheik?"

Link's voice, rough from sleep, brought him out of his thoughts, and he realised the Hylian was sitting up in the bed, looking at him.

 _"Yeah?"_  he asked.

"Are y-you okay?"

_"I'm fine, Link. Go back to sleep."_

The rest was doing Link a world of good, in Sheik's opinion. The Hero had been exhausted after his ordeal with Vah Medoh, and immediately sending him to the Desert without a chance for respite would have been a terrible idea. Sharky had a way of making Link relax in ways that Sheik had no hope of accomplishing.

Maybe he could have, with hands...or a mouth...

"You s-sound t-troubled," Link said, his eyes narrowing from more than fatigue in the dark.

 _"I don't—"_  Sheik began.

"Y-Your fan," Link said. "It's n-noisy."

Sheik cursed inwardly.  _"So it is,"_  he agreed magnanimously.  _"I'm working on some problems that's taking a lot of processing power right now. Didn't realise it was drawing that much power. I'm sorry if I woke you."_

The Hylian's eyes narrowed even further. "B-Bullshit."

Sheik gasped, keeping his voice down (for once).  _"For gosh's sake, watch your language. What would Sharky say to such words being uttered in his presence?"_

"He would be tremendously annoyed at being kept out of the conversation, is what he would say," Sidon said, his voice reduced to a low growl that registered quite pleasantly in Sheik's auditory sensors. His head was turned towards the two, frowning. "What is it?" he said. It was not a question, it was a demand. Even Sheik found it difficult not to obey.

"Sh-Sheik won't s-say wh-what's w-wrong," Link said immediately.

 _"You are_ _ **such**_ _a tattletale,"_  Sheik hissed.

"And?" Sidon asked, his attention focusing entirely on Sheik. " _Is_  something wrong, Sheik? If so, why won't you tell us about it?"

 _"Nothing's_ _ **wrong**_ _per se,"_  Sheik said, chuckle fading when two highly unimpressed gazes landed on him.  _"Well, I_ _ **was**_ _planning on telling you, but not until I had gathered more information, so I could actually present facts rather than speculation, okay?"_

"Then tell us what you have now," Sidon suggested, "and inform us when you discover more detailed or contradictory information. I know we're not nearly as smart as you, Sheik, but I hope you don't consider us  _entirely_  unable to process this sort of information." He grinned toothily at the slate. "Or should I be worried about how you look at me?"

"Or m-me?" Link added.

And gods damn it if Sheik didn't it difficult  _not_  to spill it when his two...whatever they were, looked at him like that.

 _"Fine, fine,"_  he all but snarled.  _"Someone just tried to log into the Sheikah Network but were unable to because they didn't have the proper credentials. I have not been able to find out who or what it was, but I have taken precautions and locked everyone but myself out, just in case. I was trying to find a way to track the intruder when_ _ **you**_ _two, who should be asleep, by the way, decided to harass me. There, happy?"_

"Very," Sidon said with another grin. "Thank you for telling us, Sheik. That sounds very serious indeed."

 _"Not really,"_  Sheik grumbled.  _"Not yet, at least. Danger's been averted with the lockout, so..."_

"B-But someone out th-there still has th-the equipment to..." Link began, trailing off. "Who?"

 _"As I said, I'm trying to find out, but it's not easy,"_  Sheik said, a little gentler, in the hopes that he wasn't provoking Link's anxiety again. That was the exact opposite of his intentions with this visit.  _"My best bet is waiting for the idiot to try logging in again and tagging their signal. That should let me track them with the towers. No telling when or even_ _ **if**_ _they'll try again, though, so for the time being there's no point in worrying about it...so go the fuck back to sleep, or I'll tell Dorephan you were both awake at...Din above, three in the morning!"_

Sidon's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" he said.

 _"Watch me,"_  Sheik countered, his screen dimming.  _"I never make idle threats, Sharky."_

"He r-really doesn't," Link said, having already experienced the lengths to which a petty and vindictive Sheik would go to make a point.

 _"I'll keep you updated on the situation, don't worry,"_  Sheik promised as the pair of them got comfortable again.

"Please do, Sheik," Sidon said, giving him another one of those incredible smiles that made everything feel all right, just for a moment. "There is no need to carry the burden alone, even if all you can do is vent your frustrations at us."

"Th-That's right," Link intoned, reaching out to touch the slate's screen gently. "T-Talk t-to us, yeah?"

 _"Sure,"_  Sheik said.  _"I promise."_

He wasn't entirely sure if he was being honest or not.

He watched the pair of them pressing a little closer to each other under the covers, getting comfortable in a gradually entangling heap that was unfairly adorable to watch.

For a moment, all Sheik could do was wish he had a real body, so he could join them.

Then he shook it off and went back to work. He still had a lot of obfuscated code to decrypt, and he was finally starting to make headway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Why yes, of course the Sheikah based their OS off of UNIX! And their programmers were purposefully being annoying with their error messages!**
> 
>  
> 
> **(Yes, I know the commands aren't exactly accurate to the UNIX command line, but I got bored with making it all up, plus the formatting ended up really weird)**


	39. Subject #8

It was midday, and Sheik was alone.

Out of choice, of course. Link and Sidon had spent the whole morning with him. They'd talked about everything and nothing, planned the route they'd take to the Gerudo Desert, and Link and Sidon had even sparred a little. Sheik had helped by teaching them some Sheikah close quarters combat moves, by way of letting his projected avatar demonstrate the manoeuvres and having the other two imitate them.

He'd also provided some targets by adapting the shielding tech to "harden" his projection, as it were, but the power output from the slate wasn't enough to provide a proper challenge—it didn't take much for their blows to pass through him.

The wrestling wasn't perfect, since he couldn't actually reach out and correct their stances like a real instructor, and Sidon's stature (or Link's lack of one) made things a little tricky, but in the end, Sheik was confident Link could at least fight his way out of a grapple and pin the enemy in return.

Anything to keep the Hylian safe.

By lunchtime, though, Sheik felt a need to be alone, to have a little peace and quiet to think. When asked what he wanted to think about, he didn't really have a good answer. Link had been very understanding, luckily, and Sheik wished them a good lunch and afternoon after requesting that Link place him on a table on Sidon's balcony, which overlooked the pools of the Domain, in order to soak up some sunlight.

His power supply wasn't really low, and he imagined he and Link would both be cursing the sun within a few hours of reaching the Desert, but it couldn't hurt to top it off.

Knowing our luck, we'll hit the Desert just as some extremely local monsoon season hits, or something, and I'll run out of power while Link drowns, he thought.

Not a fun scenario, he decided, and quickly focused on his task, cursing inwardly (and outwardly a few times) as he tried to unravel the mess of code that, hopefully, would give him some answers.

He'd thought he'd be delving deep into the information hidden within by now, having made a small crack in the impenetrable wall of obfuscated nonsense that protected it, but it had only been a honeypot—a cache of data that appeared to be useful, but only turned out to be rubbish. What did he care for the mating habits of octoroks?

And the crack he'd made had not been useful for the overall bulk of the code either. He'd spent days and incredible amounts of computing power on cracking bullshit code, and it had all been a complete waste. And now he had to start all over from scratch, because of  _course_  the encryption was completely different.

That was, more or less, the reason he'd wanted to be alone, so he could vent his frustration in peace and not risk offending either Link or Sidon.

That is,  _properly_  offending them rather than the hilarious banter with which he regaled them at all times.

It  _was_  hilarious, damn it!

_"You make_ _ **one**_ _joke about dead babies and everyone loses their minds,"_  he muttered, taking a digital sledgehammer to the brick wall of obscured code, cursing loudly when the attempt failed yet again.  _"No sense of humour to be had, I swear..."_

There was a knock at the door. Sheik didn't answer. Link or Sidon wouldn't knock, and technically Sheik supposed he didn't really have the authority to let someone inside the prince's chambers, so he remained silent, hoping the person would go away.

Just to be safe, he made a quick scan for Link and Sidon's vitals. They were both calm, no signs of stress to be found. In Link's case, that was practically a miracle.

The knocking persisted and showed no signs of stopping. The intruder just kept knocking and knocking, clearly counting on annoying whoever was inside until they gave in and opened the door.

Which was quite hard to do without, you know, hands.

_"Who the_ _ **fuck**_ _is it?!"_  Sheik screeched from the balcony, ignoring the flock of birds that took off in the distance, fluttering into a panic from the sudden loud noise.

"It's me, Sheiky!" an annoyingly perky and cheerful voice answered, muffled by the thick doors. "Your favourite aunt!"

If Sheik had a stomach, it would be dropping in horror. Purah was about the last person he wanted to see. He'd been expecting her, of course, after Sidon had revealed the pair of them were in the Domain (apparently busy with adapting Sheikah tech for the slowly growing army), but he'd hoped that he wouldn't have to face her alone.

And worse, if she were here, it also meant that—

"I've got Robbie here, too!"

_"Hell no! Go away!"_

"We're coming in!"

_"No, you're not!"_

"Yes, we are!"

The door burst open, and the pair of diminutive Sheikah entered the chambers. Purah surveyed the rooms with a confident look, as if she belonged there. She looked immensely pleased with herself, while Robbie...well, Robbie was Robbie, with the charm and personality only an octogenarian mad scientist with a superiority complex could have.

Meaning he did  _not_  look happy to be here. Purah practically had to drag him inside.

In fact, she had to snag him by the collar of his tunic when Sheik started shouting again.

_"I told you not to come in! These are the private chambers of Prince Sidon, and you do not belong here!"_

"Neither do you, unless you've magically become Zora royalty since we last saw you," Robbie muttered sourly, his wrinkled face set in a frown.

"Be nice, Robbie," Purah said, elbowing her colleague in the side. Turning a beaming look on Sheik, she waved cheerfully. "Hiya, Sheiky!"

Realising he was fighting a losing battle, Sheik gave up and sighed.  _"Hello, Purah,"_  he said in a defeated tone.  _"What do you want?"_

She gave him an exaggerated, sad look. "Aw, you have no idea how much it hurts to hear that from my favourite little nephew! And here I thought you'd be happy to see me!"

Happy as he was to hear her acknowledging him as part of the clan, Sheik couldn't help but feel that this was some sort of trick. Robbie was involved, so it was pretty much guaranteed that this wasn't going to be a pleasant family reunion.

Or was this the part where they revealed that Sheik (or the  _real_  Sheik, that is) was a direct ancestor of the garden gnome, and therefore shared some sort of...of... _familial_  bond?

The horror!

Sheik wasn't sure if his circuits could  _take_  the strain such a revelation would cause. He might just write a self-destruct script if the shock alone didn't kill him. He just could not stand to live in a world where he and Robbie were family.

Frankly, he could barely handle being  _Impa's_  family as it was.

_"I have no problem seeing_ _**you** _ _, Purah, even if I have a feeling you'll be driving me up the wall in a minute. The gnome, on the other hand..."_

"Who are you calling gnome, you glorified calculator?!" Robbie shouted as he jumped onto the chair next to the balcony, so he could look directly at the slate...more or less confirming his lack of height. "I'll have you know I was quite the giant, back in my day!"

_"Yeah, a century ago,"_  Sheik said.  _"You've shrivelled up quite a bit since then, though, much like your bal—"_

"Anyway!" Purah said, cutting him off. "Fun as catching up is, we're very busy!"

_"So why are you here?"_  Sheik asked.  _"Can't be for the brilliant conversation...you brought Robbie, after all."_

"Hey—"

_"Or are you just here to gossip for a bit? Apparently, you've got quite the loose lips, Rob."_

"We've got something for you," Purah said, grinning. "Something you'll be veeeeeeery happy for, I think!"

_"Aw, and it isn't my birthday or anything,"_  Sheik drawled.  _"Or is it? What's the manufacturing date of this thing, anyway? Can't find it in the firmware info."_

"Hard to say," Robbie said. "But you're definitely too old to be acting like a brat!"

_"Interesting stance to take considering your own behaviour, old man!"_

"Boys, boys, enough!" Purah said, glaring at the two. "Robbie, stop acting like a baby!"

"But—"

"And Sheiky, what would Impa say if she knew how you were behaving?"

_"...please don't tell her,"_  Sheik said, imagining all the horrible punishments the old bag would put him through.

Oh, the little old lady  _looked_  harmless enough, sitting there idly like a wrinkled potato on her mound of cushions, but that deceptively innocent shell contained a ferocious she-demon that probably gobbled up the souls of children at night. Paya must have nerves of steel, being able to tend to  _that_  creature every day.

In short, Sheik was  _very_  happy to have Impa for an aunt.

He didn't dare to think otherwise.

"Then act like the reasonable, mature Sheikah I know you've got buried deep within you somewhere.  _Deep_ ," the young hag said, adjusting her glasses with a triumphant look on her face. "Like, so deep you have to bring in a drill—"

_"I get it already,"_  Sheik muttered.  _"No more fighting with Robbie...until he says something dumb again."_

"Just give him a chance...or three," the tiny scientist said as she hopped up onto a chair on the balcony, which dwarfed her even further on account of it being meant for someone the size of Sidon. As it were, her eyes barely cleared the table top. After propping Sheik up so he could look at them properly, she snapped her finger. "Robbie, come on!"

Robbie grumbled, but joined her on the chair. His ascent was a little slower, and Sheik made a note to comment on what he suspected was the sound of creaking joints later. Something about comparing him to rusty Guardians, or the like. Really underline just how horrendously old the man truly was.

Sheik was not a petty man, honest!

_"So?"_  he asked drily.  _"What's the present?"_

"A rune!" Purah announced, excitedly elbowing Robbie in the side again. "Come on, show him, show him!"

"I'm getting to it," Robbie growled, reaching into a small satchel hanging from his shoulder, withdrawing a small stone tablet, on which a strange mark had been drawn. "Here, give it a scan," he said, holding it up to Sheik's lens.

_"A rune? What does it do?"_

"It's not like the ones we installed in Hateno," Purah explained, pointing to various points of the strange markings. "They may not look like it, but they're actually pretty complex algorithms for encrypting and decrypting data! Me 'n Robbie discovered them in the ruins of an old Sheikah research station south of the village!"

_"When?"_ Sheik asked, already scanning and assimilating the information.

"I met up with Purah soon after you left my lab," Robbie said. "What, you thought we were just going to sit and twiddle our thumbs while the Hero puts his life at stake?"

_"I wouldn't know about Purah, but you..."_  Sheik trailed off. He was already running some tests with the new algorithms, encrypting and decrypting random samples of data, and while he was happy to have something new to play with it just seemed like there was something familiar to the pattern...no way!

"I think he just figured it out," Robbie said, rolling his eyes.

"Shh," Purah glared at him. "Anything interesting in there, Sheiky?" she asked.

_"Ah...quite...quite interesting, actually,"_  he said slowly, trying not to get too excited as he ran the first block of encrypted data through the script he'd hastily made...and failing completely when it spat out fully readable, understandable information.  _"It works! I can actually read this shit now!"_

"This shit?" Robbie asked, folding his arms. "Are you referring to the data I unearthed for you?"

_"The indecipherable gibberish you unearthed, you mean,"_  Sheik corrected.  _"But yes, that shit. I managed to crack through some of it before, but it was just a honeypot. This stuff, however, is actually useful. Lots of schematics for...oh, this is great! Power generators, long-distance wireless communications equipment, advanced combat units...this is goldmine!"_

Sheik engaged his holographic projector and showed them some of the plans he'd found, which the two of them devoured greedily with wide eyes.

"Ah, good, I was worried it was going to be memoirs or something," Robbie said. "Interesting reads, undoubtedly, but useless for advancing the scientific cause. This stuff, however, can be just the break we're looking for."

Purah was frowning, a little crease between her eyebrows forming. "Not that it'll do us much good for a long time—we don't have the facilities or equipment for manufacturing most of these things...but still!" She spun around and struck a pose. "At least the information is no longer lost! And thanks to Sheiky, we can actually access it!"

Sheik was about to agree and—possibly, begrudgingly—thank Robbie. However, before he could, he ran the next data block through the decryption script...and paused.

Not schematics, this time. Just...text. And lots of it. Research data, journals, and...experiments.

The biggest file of which was labelled " **Artificial Intelligence - Classified Level 7** ".

Suddenly, there was nothing around him. No Purah, no Robbie, no royal chambers, no noisy city below, no lake. Just him, and a big, fat file containing information he'd been  _dying_  to find for weeks. And, to his surprise, he found himself hesitating to open it. Or maybe it wasn't surprising at all.

The scarce amount of information Robbie had been able to discover about the slate previously had been...devastating. A bit melodramatic to describe it as such, but what other word could he use after the way he'd reacted to it?

But it had been...something, at least. He'd adjusted, been happy with what he had.

But what if there was more? More...upsetting data? And how would he react, if there was?

I am artificial, he thought. A construct based on the mind of a man who died a long time ago. And that's okay—I am still me. My experiences differ from his—whatever similarities we had, we've long since diverged from the baseline. I am me, not him.

"...ky? Sheiky? Are you okay?" Purah's face was hovering inches away from his lens, and if he had a body he would have jumped away in shock, but all he could settle for was a surprised sound.

_"Bweh?"_

"Oh good, he's not dead, yay," Robbie said with the joy of someone who'd just won a lottery but lost the ticket. "What treasure trove of information have you found, pray tell?"

_"A..."_  Sheik paused.  _"A family tree with you at the very bottom, Robbie. Actually, you're not a part of the tree; you're one of those worms that burrow into the trunk and weaken it."_

Robbie stared hard at the lens for a solid minute before huffing and climbing off the chair. "See, Purah? I told you it was a waste of time. Impa sure knows how to pick 'em."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to the lab, where I can get some actual work done," he said over his shoulder. "Feel free to join me once you're done with the slate. At this rate, I think the Hero will do better without it."

He slammed the door behind him, causing a slight echo in the chambers.

_"Hmph, good riddance,"_  Sheik muttered, trying not to meet Purah's glare.

"You know, Sheiky," she said, "weird as Robbie may be, he's not actually a bad guy."

_"Really?"_  Sheik said.  _"Could've fooled me."_

The scientist sighed, shaking her head. For a moment, she looked her actual age, just as weary as Impa. When she spoke, the childish tone she usually employed was gone, replaced by the voice of someone who was just...tired.

"Without him, we have no way of actually getting old Sheikah tech to work—I can figure out the software side of things, sure, but Robbie is a hardware  _wizard_. You think Linky would have those fancy arrows if it weren't for Robbie?"

_"Well...maybe not?"_  Sheik said.  _"Link doesn't need them, though. They make things easier, sure, but..."_  he trailed off, remembering how, without the Ancient arrows, Link would probably not have survived the encounter with the flying Guardians at the cliffside fort.  _"Fine, you have a point, but that doesn't give him the right to be such an asshole—"_

"What, like you?"

_"I am not...well, maybe I am, but I have a good reason, damn it!"_

"As does he," Purah said, crossing her arms. "You think he walked away from the rise of Ganon without losses, Sheik? Think he doesn't have his own ways of coping with the memories of that day? You're pretty similar in that regard, actually. Neither of you realise it, of course, self-absorbed as you two are."

Truth be told, Sheik hadn't considered that. Still, what business was that of his? Why couldn't Robbie just stay professional? Why did he feel the need to dig his little claws into every weakness he found...

...ah.

Shit.

_"What, and that's supposed to make me tolerate him?"_  he asked, not really feeling any heat behind his words.  _"It was a century ago—maybe it's time he got over it."_

As opposed to what happened to  _you_ , a nasty little part of his mind told him. After all, it's been a few millennia...

She sighed. "And here I thought we were all in agreement on our job: making things as easy for Linky as possible. Guess I was wrong..."

_"Purah, I—"_

"Anyway," she said, jumping off the chair and giving him a big grin, childish persona plastered back on. "I'm gonna go talk to the grump, see if we can figure out something super-awesome for Link before you leave again. See ya later, Sheiky!"

And then she was gone as well, leaving Sheik feeling a little...well, like an asshole, really.

Just like Robbie.

Din above, at this rate I'll  _actually_  turn out to be related to him, he thought despairingly.

* * *

Link and Sidon were late. That suited Sheik just fine. After thinking about it for a while, he'd finally decided to open the classified file on the artificial intelligence project and started reading.

There were hundreds of pages, the first few sections only covering the basic idea for the project, what sort of funding was required, the necessary equipment and personnel. Not really riveting reading, but it gave some background on the thought process behind the whole thing, as well as its potential uses.

_**...meaning, with the successful application of the construct to the slate's operating system, the potential for expanding the construct's control capabilities will be infinite.** _

_**If the construct can manage the complexities of the Slate, it can just as easily be applied to the Guardian project. Imagine the potential that such war machines, with real, thinking minds operating them, could have.** _

_**The current prototypes, with their rudimentary problem-solving programming, are effective enough at establishing battlefield superiority as is; with a proper brain at the controls, they will be unstoppable!** _

Whoever had written this part was clearly suffering from delusions of grandeur...though Sheik had to admit that he was a little frightened of the idea of those things being controlled by someone like  _him_...but then again, maybe they'd just get into pissing matches with each other and completely ignore the fight they were in.

Like me and Robbie, he thought.

He skipped ahead, hoping to find something of interest. It took him another few minutes, but then he found an appendix with an intriguing label:

_**Project Outline - Test Subjects** _

Now we're talking, Sheik thought.

* * *

_**Artificial intelligence is a failure. At least, it is a failure in the sense that a mind capable of thought—as we understand it—is impossible to program. There is simply not enough time in the world to replicate—with our current, rudimentary code—what the Goddesses created in but a moment.** _

_**A hard truth to swallow, but one we must accept nonetheless.** _

_**Of course, simply shutting down the project in the face of this realisation is out of the question. We are Sheikah—we were put on this earth to think, to invent, to create.** _

_**What we cannot do now, our future generations will find a way to make reality.** _

_**It is inevitable.** _

_**But to safeguard those future generations, to ensure there will even be a future, we must push our current boundaries ever further.** _

_**And so, it is my proposal that we do not abandon the artificial intelligence project. We simply approach it from a different angle; we reconsider our methods.** _

_**If we cannot create, we can adapt.** _

_**It is not a matter of processing power—it is a matter of expertise.** _

_**We do not have to** _ **write** _**a perfect mind. We just have to...transfer it.** _

* * *

Sheik paused. That...did not sound good. The way whoever had written this was describing it, it almost sounded like they were planning to...but no, surely not?

He read on.

* * *

_**Our methods are crude, yet they show great promise. Our first attempts at mapping an existing, living mind were, admittedly, underwhelming. The sheer amount of data contained within is simply something we were not prepared for. The mainframe suffered a catastrophic overload and sadly had to be decommissioned, but we have learned.** _

_**For our next attempt, we will commission the necessary hardware with specifications tailored for our needs. All in the interest of pushing the boundaries.** _

_**Subject #1, our first volunteer, sadly expired when the mainframe overloaded. The feedback was simply too much for her body to handle. Her family has been informed; their reactions were not...pleasant. They argued she had not known the risk...but then again, neither did we.** _

_**Still, much was learned, and this knowledge will be applied to the next experiment.** _

_**[Subject #1 experiment data on the next three pages]** _

* * *

_**It was with great pleasure that I spoke to the clan leaders about the second experiment.** _

_**Subject #2 survived...though something went wrong during the process.** _

_**The server cluster handled the strain quite well, though we were once again overwhelmed by the amount of data involved. Clearly, storage is the bigger problem in this endeavour. This could easily have put a stop to us, given our current manufacturing difficulties.** _

_**However, when we showed them what we had been able to...scrape, as it were, from Subject #2's mind, they were intrigued, and agreed to pull a few strings to get us the storage capacity we needed. We are one step closer.** _

_**The only resistance we faced was from Master Rokah, but he was outnumbered by the votes in our favour. We shall have to watch him carefully, in case he decides to interfere.** _

_**Sentiment cannot stand in the way of progress.** _

_**Subject #2 will be taken care of, naturally. He gave his sanity for the project and will be treated with the dignity he deserves.** _

_**[Subject #2 experiment data on the next ten pages]** _

* * *

_**Master Nivar approached us a few weeks after the incident with Subject #2. She had some concerns about the openness of the project, and the growing number of Sheikah who were against it. It was decided that, officially, the experiments with live subjects would be abandoned.** _

_**We will announce we have found a different way of constructing the intelligence, that there will be no need for raw material, so to speak.** _

_**Of course, Master Nivar and Master Yorha will be supplying us with subjects from their clans all the while. It will be good, not having to suffer the ignorant outrage of those who simply do not understand what we are trying to achieve.** _

_**On the nature of the subjects, there have arisen some questions from my team. Specifically, they question the** _ **quality** _**of the subjects' cognitive functions. That is of no concern for now. Our biggest obstacle remains the storage capacity, and I am told by our hardware expert that we will soon have a way of circumventing it.** _

_**Once storage is no longer an issue,** _ **then** _**we can worry about the quality of the minds we transfer.** _

_**For now, we will simply have to make do with the troublemakers.** _

* * *

_**Subject #8 is...an unruly one.** _

_**An orphan and a product of a Hylian mother and Sheikah father, he has had difficulties with assimilating into his adopted clan. Presumably on account of his Hylian heritage, mostly prominent in his blonde hair, as opposed the silver of a pure-blooded Sheikah.** _

_**After a childhood spent mostly in conflict with his peers, Subject #8 has developed into a young man who seems prone to self-imposed isolation, is quick to anger, and displays a marked refusal to cooperate with anyone.** _

_**A number of foiled attempts to leave indicates he no longer has his clan's best interests in mind, despite the leeway he has been given. Corporal punishment has not proven effective in taming him, nor the deprivation of meals and other physical or emotional needs.** _

_**Truly, Master Nivar seemed almost relieved to hand him over. As per protocol, like the other subjects, his death was announced to have occurred on the battlefield.** _

_**(Note: This will also the official cause of death for any subjects mentioned in the public documentation.)** _

_**I am told his death was not mourned.** _

_**I spend so much time describing Subject #8 because, out of them all, he shows the most promise. Preliminary scans and exploratory procedures have shown conditions that border on ideal for the transfer process.** _

_**During off-hours, the subject has attempted to escape no less than nine (9) times, almost succeeding during the last attempt. As a result, we have been forced to keep him in chains.** _

_**His tongue remains sharp as ever, though.** _

_**Most of the time, I find this amusing.** _

_**In our private interviews, the subject has proven to possess a shrewd and intelligent mind, though he seems to prefer hiding it with crude words and childish arguments. Presumably, this is a defence mechanism developed during adolescence.** _

_**The boy is a tactician, and shows a keen understanding of Sheikah technology that, with the proper guidance and enough time, could have resulted in a fine scientist.** _

_**Then again, if all goes well, he will be with us for a** _ **long** _**time.** _

* * *

_**Failure, once more. Though with a hint of promise?** _

_**Subject #8 is dead. The strain suffered by the physical body during the transfer process is simply too great. According to the chief physician, the official cause of death was cardiac arrest.** _

_**However, we were able to finish the process before the expiry of the subject's body.** _

_**In short, we have his mind.** _

_**The mainframe cluster is truly an immense one, and while we are still sifting through the data, it would appear that, for the first time, we have a complete scrape. Subject #8 is still with us, though dormant.** _

_**Now comes the difficult part and, frankly, the one I am most excited for: Adapting the Sheikah Slate and preparing it to receive Subject #8 as its controller. With restrictions, of course.** _

_**Can't have such a volatile personality with unlimited privileges. I cannot imagine he will be happy with his new existence, if we can ever reawaken him, and should he decide to...act out on his rash impulses, if he gains access to sensitive parts of the network...well, the consequences would be unimaginable.** _

_**Then again, the question remains if the transfer process has truly been perfected, and that his neural matrix remains undamaged. For all we know, until we can revive him, the transfer could have obliterated him entirely.** _

_**Ah, I feel lucky to live in such exciting times!** _

* * *

_**It is a sad moment when one has to admit defeat.** _

_**As of today, the AI project has been temporarily suspended due to a lack of progress, and the increasing demands of the war. We simply cannot afford to spare manpower that should be put towards the war effort into something that, as Master Yorha put it, simply chews up resources with nothing to show for it.** _

_**Fools, all of them.** _

_**I know fully well that they have no intention of starting the project up again once this war ends. It would seem some of them have lost their nerve—the supply of subjects dried up soon after Subject #8's expiry.** _

_**The disaster with Subject #9 could, of course, also have something to do with it.** _

_**How the girl managed to undo her shackles is beyond me, but she certainly showed no hesitation in gutting half the security team before she was brought down.** _

_**Such a waste. She showed such promise, too.** _

_**Most upsetting about this, however, is knowing how close we were.** _

_**The slate operating system proved less adaptable to a new controller than we anticipated, and a great deal of time had to be devoted to re-engineering it. At this point, very little of the original OS remains.** _

_**Storage was, once again, a major problem, but it was mostly circumvented by being very selective with what Subject #8 was allowed to remember, as it were.** _

_**Unsurprisingly, it turns out that memories are, in terms of file size, extremely big. Ridiculously so, in fact.** _

_**Luckily, a controller's memories aren't truly needed for it to function. If anything, they can be a hindrance. After all, it's not really the personality we are after—it is simply the ability to think.** _

_**Subject #8 would have been happier like this, I think. He would not remember his painful childhood, how he was ostracised by his clan, nor his body's demise.** _

_**A pity, then, that we will never know.** _

_**The transfer was, once again, a success; or so we believe. Starting the Slate up again proved an insurmountable challenge. There is simply no response from the controller unit. The body works but the mind is absent.** _

_**We have been unable to diagnose the issue, and now I fear we never will. Subject #8 will simply gather dust in the archives until someone has the strength of will to revive the project, a day I suspect I will never see, now that Master Nivar, our greatest patron, is dead.** _

_**A better person would take this moment to apologise to those they have hurt.** _

_**I am not a good person.** _

_**But for what it is worth...Sheik, I'm sorry I was unable to bring you back.** _

_**But I am not sorry for what we accomplished together.** _

_**I will see you in the next life.** _

_**[End of log]** _


	40. Curse the Gods

Link had a big, stupid smile on his face. He knew exactly how stupid it was, but for once he didn't care. He'd just finished an invigorating game of tag with some of the Zora kids that had taken him and Sidon all over the main streets of the Domain, out of breath and trying to catch up to their smaller foes and failing miserably. Link had felt a little guilty at first for dragging Sidon into the game, but the radiant grin on the prince's face had quickly banished the notion.

He'd been having too much fun to even notice the multitude of people they passed by, most of whom had just given them amused looks. Sure, there was the odd stare of disapproval, but for once Link had managed to ignore them, especially after they'd run past Bazz, who'd simply praised them both for training his future brigade members.

"I remember Bazz making me swim fifty laps around the lake when I asked to join the brigade," Sidon had said as they took a small break, leaning against a railing and  _trying_  to appear the dignified prince and Hero they were supposed to be.

The illusion did not hold up their hunched poses or panting breaths. Ganon's minions had nothing on the workout the juvenile Zora put him through, Link decided.

"Y-Yeah?" Link asked, looking up at the prince, trying not to be too distracted by the way the sunlight played across his scales. They were a stunning sight, truly.

"Oh, indeed," Sidon said, nodding gravely. "Bazz does not accept just anyone into the brigade, and no special privileges are granted to royalty. If anything, I think he made it even  _harder_  for me in particular to join, just to prove a point."

"B-But you m-managed it?"

"After a while, yes," Sidon said, lips stretching into a soft smile. "Said he was proud of me, even. It's one of my fondest memories—I'd just gotten praised by  _Bazz_ , who had trained with the Hero of Hyrule himself!"

Link groaned and hid his face in his hands. Of course Sidon would find a way to turn it around into praise for Link. "S-Stop that," he said weakly. "Y-You know I c-can't handle it."

"All the more reason to do it," Sidon said, patting his shoulder. "Think of it as training, Link. Mastering your mind is just as important as mastering your body."

"I th-thought th-the latter was  _y-your_  job," Link said slyly, giving Sidon a subtle wink. The slight blush that bloomed on the prince's cheeks was well worth the mortification he felt at making such an overt comment in public.

"I...er...that is..." Sidon turned away, awkwardly running a hand along the ridge of his head fin. Finally, he levelled a weak glare at the Hylian. "You win this one," he admitted begrudgingly.

Link beamed back, which soon had the prince doing the same. It was so grossly adorable (in Link's mind) that he just  _knew_  that Sheik would have made gagging sounds, had he been there.

That thought made his grin falter a little, which of course the prince caught on to immediately...because Sidon was annoyingly observant like that. Impossible to keep secrets around...which was probably a good thing in the long run, but still!

"What's wrong?" Sidon asked.

"J-Just worried about Sh-Sheik, I g-guess," Link said, scratching his neck awkwardly. "F-Felt k-kinda bad, leaving him th-there."

"I'm certain he just wanted some time alone to think and charge in the sunlight," the prince replied, though Link noticed a distinct droop to Sidon's head fin, betraying his emotions. It looked wrong, to Link. That fin should always be wagging happily. "He  _was_  rather insistent on shooing us out, was he not?"

"M-Maybe, but I s-still f-feel...like s-something's off, y-you know?" Link said. "Sh-Sheik's good at hiding th-things.  _T-Too_  good."

Sidon nodded, straightening up. "Indeed...though I do not believe he does it out of malice."

"No, d-definitely not," Link said with a nod. "B-But it's not g-good for him to k-keep th-things bottled up."

"Perhaps we should go speak to him, then?" Sidon said, putting an arm around Link's shoulder and tugging him towards the palace. "Just to make sure everything is fine, of course."

"Of c-course," Link said, smiling up at the prince.

They made their way to the royal apartments and were about to reach the doors to Sidon's chambers when one of the guards outside halted them.

"My prince," she said, bowing. "You've had visitors."

"Have I?" Sidon asked. "And who were they?"

"The Sheikah scientists, your grace," she replied. "They had something to discuss with Sir Sheik, and bore papers granting them the permission from the king himself."

Link felt his stomach sinking more and more for every word that came out of her mouth. This was not good. Purah was grating, even to  _him_ , and if she had Robbie with her at the same time...

"H-How did that g-go?" Link asked, and had his fears confirmed when the guard winced before answering.

"It...got loud," she said diplomatically.

"That could either be a good thing or a bad thing," Sidon said, trying to sound optimistic but failing miserably. "After all, Sheik doesn't really do things quietly, regardless of mood." He gave the guard a brilliant smile. "I'm sure everyone managed themselves with decorum and...and..."

He trailed off when her expression remained grave. "There were...words, your grace," she simply offered as an answer.

And really, what else did one need to know?

"I...see," the prince said, swallowing heavily. "Well, at least things did not come to blows?" he tried.

"Only b-by virtue of Sh-Sheik n-not having  _arms_ ," Link said.

Then again, in Sheik's case, a physical form wasn't really necessary to do serious damage to someone. By sheer volume he could force someone into submission, and that's not even getting into what his words alone could do to a person's dignity...or sanity, for that matter.

Sidon frowned, nodding to the pair of guards. "Well, I suppose this is a good a time as any for the two of you to take an extended lunch break. Preferably a good distance away."

"Your grace, we are to remain—"the female guard began, but Sidon cut her off.

"I am quite sure no one is waiting inside to slash my throat," the prince said confidently. "At least not physically. Verbally, I have no idea, but I have the Hero of Hyrule at my side, so I'm quite sure I'll be all right. Now, off you go, and don't turn back for anything."

"Sire—"

"For. Anything," the prince repeated gravely, watching the guards carefully as they fearfully shuffled away from the doors, apprehensive about leaving their prince to face the voice within the chambers alone.

"So," the prince said once the guards were out of sight, putting his hands on the doors. "Shall we?"

Link nodded, bracing himself.

It was as if the doors  _chose_  to creak ominously, just to set the mood properly. Sometimes, it just seemed to Link that Hylia liked to mess with him for the hell of it.

Luckily, for his nerves, there was no immediate storm of angry shouting to greet them. Sidon's chambers were completely silent, and there was nothing to suggest anything was amiss. The one good thing about Sheik's anger is that he rarely had a chance to express it physically. Otherwise, they'd probably arriving at a disaster zone.

Sheik just seemed like a person who would enjoy destroying random objects when angry. Link wasn't sure why.

"Sheik?" Sidon asked, looking as concerned as Link felt. "Where are you?"

Link spotted the slate on the balcony table, tugging at Sidon's belt and pointing towards it. "Sh-Sheik?" he said, his worry growing when there was no reply.

The slate's screen was dim, but still active. That was a bit of a relief—Link wasn't sure if he could handle another period of Sheik shutting down, like he had after their first encounter with Robbie. He'd have to impose some sort of restraining order on the two, otherwise.

"Sheik?" Sidon tried again, to no avail. The screen remained dim, blinking intermittently. That meant Sheik was thinking, but Link couldn't remember the Sheikah ever thinking so hard or deeply that he was oblivious to his surroundings...unless he was purposefully ignoring them, that is.

Link reached out, waving a hand in front of Sheik's lens, raising his voice at the same time, "Sheik!"

The screen lit up, and Sheik's voice came out in a confused jumble.

_"Wha...? Who's there? What're you...oh, it's you guys...hi..."_

"Hello, Sheik," Sidon said with a smile, bending down so his face was level with Sheik's lens. "How are you?"

_"Me? Oh, I'm...fine, Sharky."_

Link frowned. There was an audible delay in Sheik's sentence, as if he needed a moment to even think of the word 'fine'. Many words could be used to describe Sheik's speech pattern (many of them unfit for public ears), but 'slow' was not one of them.

"Are y-you sure?" the Hylian asked, resting his elbows on the table so that he could look directly into the lens. "B-Because we heard P-Purah and R-Robbie were here..."

_"Huh? Oh...yeah. Geek One and Geek Two, heh...yeah, they were here."_

Link and Sidon waited, but that was apparently all Sheik had to say about it. Which was utter bullshit, in Link's opinion. He'd been expecting an hour-long rant.

"And?" Link said expectantly.

 _"And...nothing?"_ Sheik replied, screen flashing.  _"They were here, we talked, and then they left. They were going to make something for you, so you'll want to stop by their lab at some point."_

"And what did you talk about?" Sidon asked lightly, like he was asking about a piece of gossip. "Anything important?"

_"Oh, this and that, I guess...Robbie's still an ass, by the way."_

"No k-kidding," Link said blankly, picking the slate up carefully. As he did so, he noticed what looked like a hexagonal piece of rock, no thicker than a coin, lying on the table, just beneath the slate's view. There were intricate markings carved into the surface. It looked like...no, it  _was_  a rune, the sort Purah had used to unlock some of the slate's functions back in Hateno. This one seemed different, somehow. "And?"

 _"There really is nothing more to it, Link,"_  Sheik said, though his tone was anything but genuine. His screen kept dimming, betraying that he was working on  _something_.  _"I may have pissed them both off this time, so hey, a twofer, right?"_

"I'm not sure that is something to strive for," Sidon said diplomatically, picking up the rune. "And what is this?" he asked, studying it carefully. "Peculiar..."

"Th-That's a rune," Link explained when Sheik offered no elucidation. "P-Purah used s-some to improve the s-slate."

"How fascinating," Sidon said, his face lighting up and brimming with what was surely a million questions. "And I suppose she unlocked more with this? Something to help in your quest, perhaps?" His expectant eyes landed on the slate. "Please, Sheik, do tell!"

 _"Eugh...it didn't unlock anything useful,"_  Sheik said, frustration rising in his voice.  _"It was a dud, all right? She was really excited about it, but it's just...pointless information of no use to anyone, least of all us. I may have been a bit annoyed by it and told 'em to leave."_

"P-Pointless, huh?" Link asked, bringing the slate closer to his face. "Then wh-why are you thinking s-so hard?"

 _"Thinking?"_  Sheik asked, mock-offence in his tone.  _"I'm not thinking."_

"Sh-Sheik, all y-you  _do_  is th-think," Link deadpanned. "Wh-When y-you're not s-screaming, that is..."

 _"How dare you. I'll have you know I do more than think and scream. Sometimes I_ brood _."_

"Is that what you are doing now, Sheik?" Sidon asked, frowning. "Brooding?"

 _"What? No, I'm not..."_  he trailed off, and it took several tense seconds before he spoke again.  _"There is nothing wrong. Just...go back outside, have fun, and leave me alone."_

The old urge to fling Sheik into the nearest bush reared its head again in Link's mind, but this time for an entirely different reason than the usual frustration. This time, it was anger. Anger at how Sheik didn't seem to trust anyone—not even the people he claimed to love—with what was happening inside him. Whatever had transpired between him, Purah, and Robbie had clearly affected him to the point where the ever-present heat in Sheik's voice was all but gone, leaving only a cadence that sounded...tired, exhausted. Hopeless.

Exactly how throwing Sheik into a bush was going to help wasn't really something Link had an explanation for—maybe he hoped it would piss the Sheikah off enough to reignite the flame?

He was about to suggest it, when Sidon took the lead...and he had clearly heard enough. He plucked the slate out of Link's grip and rose to his full height, looking at the slate with a steely gaze.

"I do believe leaving you alone is partly what led to this in the first place, so I do not think we will." He broke eye contact (er...lens contact) with Sheik, giving Link a smile. "Link, I believe I shall take Sheik out for a little fresh air and a change of scenery. Will you be all right on your own for a little while?"

Link wanted to say no. The idea of letting Sheik out of his sight right now was downright unthinkable...but he knew from experience just what pushing Sheik usually led to...and perhaps Sidon would have better luck than he.

"I...g-guess," he said, looking down at his feet...at least until Sidon's gentle fingers on his chin forced him to look back up.

"It will only be for a little while, I promise," the prince said. "And didn't Sheik say Purah and Robbie were working on something for you? Perhaps now is the time to pay them a visit."

Those two were the last people he wanted to see right now, but it  _would_  give him something to do rather than just pace around the chambers, worrying. So he nodded, reluctantly. "Wh-Where is the l-lab?" he asked.

"Near the plaza," Sidon said. "You can ask Bazz to show you—I'm sure he'll be happy for the distraction."

And so, Link found himself leaving the royal apartments, casting one last, doubtful look at the pair, hoping to the Goddess that Sidon could pierce through the stone wall that was Sheik.

* * *

Sidon didn't put Sheik on his belt as he walked along the Domain's walkways, greeting everyone he passed. Sheik remained mute the entire time, his screen so dim the Sheikah eye was barely visible in the background. Presumably, this was Sheik's version of a pout, and Sidon would have found it adorable had it not been for the growing worry, which felt like a spear through his heart.

Link had filled him in on the details regarding their first meeting with Robbie, and what they had learned about the boy in the slate back then. What Sheik had apparently felt was necessary to do to himself in the wake of the revelation...without consulting anyone. Trying to assume an entirely different identity and persona, and Link nearly getting himself killed to snap him out of it.

That was a worrying trait, in Sidon's humble opinion, and one he hoped to head off as soon as possible. Whatever Sheik had just learned had rocked him deeply, and Sidon did not dare to think what would happen if he was starting to have similar thoughts as the first time.

But how to stop it? How to get Sheik to open up? Clearly, outright asking wasn't an option, at least not with Sheik in his current state of mind. All Sidon had to do, then, was change it...but that was easier said than done, and it took him a few minutes of wracking his brain and memories for something that could help.

At some point, his body had taken over the task of walking entirely, not even asking his brain for input on where to go. His feet kept moving, taking him to a spot he had visited often some months ago, when a similar worry had taken root in his chest.

His eyes widened a little when he realised he was standing on the dock that overlooked the lake where Vah Ruta had once stood, producing an infinite amount of rain that had threatened not only the Domain, but all of southern Hyrule.

His mind began racing with images of the battle that had taken place here, where he, Link, and Sheik had teamed up to weaken Vah Ruta's defences. He remembered the mixture of terror, glee, and pride he'd felt during it. Link's exhilarated shouts of triumph when his arrows struck true, his own encouraging shouts, and Sheik's...Sheik's manic laughter.

An idea struck him then, and a wave of nostalgia followed. A vague, fuzzy memory of strong arms cradling his (then) small body close, the feel of water rushing around him, an immense terror at flying through the air, quickly followed by overwhelming relief and mirth at the feel of solid ground beneath him.

He'd been young, back then. Too young to truly memorise the faces and voices of those around him, but he knew exactly whose arms he'd been in.

"Mipha..." he murmured.

 _"Hm?"_  Sheik asked, sounding positively lethargic.  _"Did you say something?"_

"Oh, nothing important," Sidon said lightly, plastering on a smile as he left the dock, taking the small path leading to the series of waterfalls that cascaded down from Ploymus Mountain. The lake was a bit too calm to offer any excitement, but perhaps...

He quickly reached the bottom-most pool at the base of the mountain, looking up at the artificial falls, constructed long ago by the ancient Zora.

"Sheik, how are you feeling?" he asked. "Truly?"

_"Hm? Oh, me? Sturdy as a rock, fit as a fiddle, and a number of other tired and clichéd sayings."_

Sidon nodded. "So...tired, then?"

_"What? No, I didn't say—"_

"You don't have to," the prince said, carefully attaching the slate to his belt, making sure there was no chance of it falling off. "Perhaps this will energise you a bit."

_"What're you doin—"_

That was all Sheik got to say before Sidon took a running leap into the pool, angling his body so it hit the water in a graceful dive. Wasting no time, the prince turned towards the waterfall and used his powerful limbs to propel himself forwards...and then upwards.

Instinct and reflexes took over, his body practically moving by itself as it climbed the fall. The exhilaration was still there, Sidon's chest giving a little leap when he reached the top, exploding over the lip of the waterfall and flying several feet through the air before landing in the pool that fed it.

_"What are you doing, you crazy ba—"_

Once more Sheik was muffled by the water, and Sidon took on yet another step of the long way that would eventually lead to the mountaintop.

That wasn't his goal, however. When he reached the top of the next fall, he didn't aim for the pool, or the solid ground. Instead, he let gravity take over, let it pull him back down, plunging through the air.

 _"Sidon, we're falling! Sidon!_ _ **Sidon**_ _!"_  Sheik's voice shrieked loudly.

"That's the point," Sidon informed him, laughing all the while, flipping through the air in a series of somersaults, stretching into a dive just before hitting the surface of the pool below. It was shallower than he remembered—or perhaps he was simply bigger than the last time he'd done this—his stomach almost scraping along the rocks at the bottom, but as long as he was careful...

He surfaced in burst of energy, landing on his feet in the grass. He crouched, taking a moment to catch his breath before retrieving the slate from his belt, studying the screen carefully. It was a lot brighter now, but Sheik was eerily silent.

"Sheik?" he asked.

 _"That..."_  Sheik said slowly.  _"Was...awesome! Can we do it again? Can we? Can we?!"_

Relief flooding him, Sidon could do little but grin back at him. "Of course!"

* * *

He lost track of the time he spent racing up and falling down the waterfalls of Ploymus Mountain. It had been a favourite pastime of his as a child, but the responsibilities of his position had forced him to eventually give it up. He'd forgotten just how much fun it was, and even if it weren't, he'd still keep doing it for the sheer joy he heard in Sheik's excited shouts and requests to go faster and higher.

It was a bit strange, really, given how miserable both he and Link had apparently been up in the air with Vah Medoh...but then again, the heights involved here weren't really comparable. As long as Sheik asked, however, Sidon would comply, giving it his all, pushing himself to achieve more speed, more height.

 _"Now do...a triple somersault—no! Quadruple!"_ Sheik demanded, like a gleeful child.  _"And a full sideways rotation!"_

"I shall try," Sidon promised. "Here we go!"

The sun had gone down by the time Sidon's muscles informed him that it was definitely time to stop, his legs and arms quivering, his core not quite managing to supply as much power as it usually did. When he informed Sheik of this, the boy in the slate was disappointed, but said that he understood.

"We don't have to go back quite yet, though," Sidon said, walking through the grass until they reached the edge of the cliff, giving them a spectacular view of the Domain below, which was surrounded by hundreds of campfires. "Quite a view, no?" he asked, holding the slate up so Sheik could see properly.

 _"Yeah, it's...nice,"_  Sheik said, his previous mirth fading a little.  _"Easy to forget how big the Domain really is...what with all the cliffs and bends in the river."_

"It makes it easier to defend," the prince said, sitting down on the edge, letting his legs dangle over it. "Should an enemy attempt an invasion, we can set up ambush points all along the river, harassing the enemy until they give up or...well, are all dead."

 _"Didn't work against Ganon's forces, though,"_  Sheik pointed out, though it was without venom. Not mocking, just pointing out a fact.

Sidon hummed. "The rain from Vah Ruta was causing too many problems for us to be able to effectively mobilise and strategize. The river was too rapid for our normal tactics to work—some places were so clogged up with debris it was downright suicide to swim there." He hummed again. "You and Link arrived just in time, really. I dare not imagine what would transpire had you not."

 _"Yeah, Link's got a good sense of timing,"_  Sheik said.  _"His theatrics need some work, but he'll get there."_

"I'm certain he will," Sidon agreed. "Especially with you at his side." He gave the slate a purposeful glance. "Right?"

He had never been a subtle person. Sidon knew that. He simply could not stand subterfuge, and the idea of not being honest made him uncomfortable. Muzu had forever tried to drill into Sidon's skull that, as a future ruler, he had to be able to play his cards close to his chest...or at the very least not loudly announce his every single action. It was a lesson that always failed to take, and eventually the old man had stopped trying, apparently resigning himself to the fact that the future king of the Zora would be an extraordinarily open one.

 _"...you should never play poker, Sharky,"_  Sheik said after a moment of screen-blinking.  _"You'd be cleaned out in record time."_

"Duly noted," Sidon said, not wavering from his stare. "Are you going to answer my question?"

_"...I've stuck with him this far, haven't I?"_

"With a few bumps in the road along the way," Sidon pointed out, frowning. "Link told me about what happened with Robbie in Akkala...or, rather, what happened afterwards."

Sheik groaned.  _"And now you think I'm about to do it again, huh? Because of whatever information the rune contained? That I'm going to leave Link alone, or change myself into a subservient shithead, or—"_

"I am simply worried about  _you_ , Sheik, about how you are feeling," Sidon said. "You may not be comfortable sharing the information, but it is clearly upsetting you...and I want to help."

 _"There's nothing you can do to help,"_  Sheik spat.  _"It's all in the past."_

"Perhaps there is nothing I can directly, but I can at least listen," the prince said softly, holding the slate in both hands. "Sometimes it helps to simply...talk about it. And perhaps it is easier to tell me first, because we have not spent as much time...shall we say, grinding against each other on the road."

It took him a moment to realise what he'd just said, and by then it was too late.

 _"I'll say,"_  Sheik drawled.  _"I mean, when it comes to grinding, it'd be you and_ _ **Link**_ _who does most of the work—"_

Sidon felt his cheeks heating up, but he persevered through what was possibly the most embarrassing thing he'd ever said. So much for those speech lessons...

"I simply meant that...that is..."

They really had not been worth the investment.

 _"I get what you meant, though,"_  Sheik said after a mortifying few minutes.  _"But...there isn't anything to do about it. I'll...admit that I am...upset."_

"Thank you for telling me that," Sidon said. "And while there may indeed not be anything to do about...whatever it is, I think it would make you feel better to share the burden with me. With us. It did in Akkala, did it not?"

 _"Maybe. Possibly."_  Sheik's screen blinked on and off.  _"But this is...much bigger. And I'm not even sure how to react to it."_

"We can figure that out together," Sidon suggested. "And react together. We will curse the gods for what they have wrought, for example. Scream it from the top of Ploymus."

 _"...I'd have some choice words for_ _ **them**_ _too,"_  Sheik admitted.  _"But they wouldn't be my main targets."_

"Who would be?"

Sheik was quiet for a long time before answering.  _"The Sheikah."_

Sidon paused. That was not the answer he'd expected. Robbie, possibly, but the Sheikah as a whole?

"And...why is that?" he asked.

Another long silence.  _"Because their idea of developing artificial intelligence was apparently to scoop out the minds of unwilling test subjects and force them into machines."_

It took Sidon a moment to understand...and then a shiver went down his spine. "Are you saying...?" he couldn't even finish the sentence.

 _"I...was real,"_  Sheik said.  _"I was a real, living, breathing person...and because I was_ _ **troublesome**_ _, they thought they had the right to...to take me and force me into...into a...into this_ _ **fucking**_ _shell!"_

Sidon didn't need to ask for more. Once Sheik had gotten started, he didn't stop. He told Sidon everything he'd learned from the files stored on the slate, helpfully unlocked by the rune. About the move from creating a mind to transferring it, about where said minds had come from, what had happened to the subjects...to his own background.

 _"I'm not even a real Sheikah,"_  he said, sounding close to hysterical.  _"I'm just half of one! My mother was Hylian—guess that's why I look the way I do in the projection! Why my hair colour doesn't match theirs! I was just some...half breed mutt they only kept around until they found a use for me! And here I am! Thousands of years later, in a fucking slate, my memories gouged out and functions limited just so I wouldn't rebel against my_ _ **tormentors**_ _! The only good thing about it all is that they didn't live to see it!"_

Sidon didn't know what to say. He'd expected a bout of anger, possibly despair, at yet more confirmation that Sheik hadn't been a real person...but this was...

Not only had Sheik been real, he'd been betrayed by his own people—his family! And they had forced him into a hellish existence, not even letting him keep his own memories, leaving him a complete blank with nothing to show for it.

 _"And you know what I did to earn it? I was_ _ **difficult**_ _. That's all the report says. That I was difficult, and didn't get along with my clan because I wasn't full-blooded."_  His screen faded.  _"I know I'm not easy to be around...but was I really so bad that the only solution they could think of was to...to destroy me? If they hated me so much, why didn't they just_ _ **kill**_ _me? Why did they have to do this?!"_

Sidon listened. What else could he do? Was this truly what the Sheikah of old had stood for? Technological progress at the expense of everything—and everyone—else? How callous and unfeeling would one have to be to look at a living, intelligent being and only see a mind, ripe for harvesting and forcing into a metal shell? And the goal had been to force that mind into committing acts of war, to pilot the Guardians?

_"And it didn't even_ _**work** _ _! They went through seven subjects before they got to me, and while they were able to scrape me out of my own_ _**fucking** _ _brain, they couldn't even get me to wake up again! They left me to rot in that goddamn slate! It took the Shrine of Resurrection to wake me again!"_

Sheik's screen flickered, and then he said something else that Sidon couldn't hear.

"Could you repeat that, Sheik?" he asked, voice trembling slightly from the mix of sorrow and anger in his heart that was growing more and more for each detail Sheik revealed. "I couldn't quite hear..."

 _"It shouldn't have woken me,"_  Sheik repeated, a little louder.  _"The Shrine, I mean. It should have left me to my sleep. Left me to die."_

"You don't mean that—"

 _"I do!"_  Sheik snarled, so loudly it nearly made Sidon drop the slate.  _"What even am I, now?! A freak in life, even more of a freak in the slate! A thing that should not exist! A voice that should not be heard! Some fucking geniuses they were, huh? Putting someone like me into a tool meant to be helpful! I'm nothing but a detriment to Link, and everyone else we've met! I've known that all along, but I thought that if I could at least make myself useful for a little while, just a little, then I could go on being...being this..."_

He trailed off, and did not speak again, his anger seemingly spent for now.

 _"I...I thought I wanted to be real,"_  he said quietly.  _"To be alive."_

"And...and now?" Sidon asked.

_"I wish I never woke up."_

The prince could do little but stare at the slate, holding it as close as he could. What could he even say to all that? A shiny smile and words of encouragement could do little against the sheer amount of pain in Sheik's voice, or the anguish in his words.

"Link needs you," he said quietly. "I need you."

 _"You don't,"_  Sheik replied, sounding spent.  _"You really, really don't."_

* * *

It was late at night when Sidon and Sheik returned to the chambers. Link hadn't been too optimistic about cheering Sheik up so soon, especially not after a relatively unfruitful meeting with Purah and Robbie, but he hadn't expected  _Sidon_  to fell prey to whatever was upsetting the boy in the slate as well.

"Sheik has something to tell you," Sidon, his eyes unusually dull, said, carefully handing the slate to Link before turning on his heels and heading for the door.

"Wh-Where are y-you going?" Link asked.

"I need to speak with someone," the prince replied, not seeing fit to elaborate as he closed the doors behind him, leaving Link and Sheik alone in the dark chambers.

"Wh-What happened?" the Hero asked.

 _"You'll want to sit down for this,"_  Sheik replied.

Link did so, and what Sheik told him next had his heart clenching and twisting itself apart. By the end of it all, tears were sliding down his cheeks as he cried for the boy who'd been so horribly betrayed by his own people—his own family.

"I...I..." he had no words. Not even stuttered ones. He couldn't fathom what could possibly alleviate the pain Sheik was feeling.

 _"You don't have to say anything, Link,"_  Sheik said quietly.  _"But...there's something I want you to promise me. Will you do that?"_

"O-Of course," Link said. "A-Anything!"

 _"When all this is over,"_  Sheik said.  _"When the Divine Beasts are freed, when Ganon is defeated, when Princess Zelda has been rescued and Hyrule is safe...I want you to switch me off."_

Link's breath hitched in his throat, a cold feeling coursing through his veins. "Wh-What?"

 _"You heard me,"_  Sheik repeated, his words warbling a little.  _"I want you to switch the slate off, and destroy it. Leave nothing behind that can be salvaged and repaired. Once it's off, it_ _ **stays**_ _off. You understand?"_

"But, I-I—"

_"Promise me, Link. Please."_

He should have screamed no, denied Sheik's request. He should have claimed they would find a way to undo what had been done to Sheik, that they would recruit Purah and Robbie and whoever else with technical expertise to figure out some sort of solution...but his mouth didn't move. His vocal chords did not work.

All he could do was sit and look at the slate until the screen went dark, until Sidon returned and wordlessly tucked him in, making sure to leave Sheik within reach of both of them.


	41. I Am an Existential Crisis unto Myself

It was their last day in the Domain.

Pleasant as it was to sit back and indulge in some rest and relaxation, Link's thoughts inevitably returned to the quest whenever there wasn't something else to grab his attention. It  _loomed_ , and the incident with Sheik's...discovery was the last straw.

"Are you sure?" Sidon asked when Link announced his intentions after a late breakfast (more of a lunch, really), casting a worried look at the slate. Sheik remained silent. "Your stay here is not an imposition, if that is what you're worried about—"

"It's n-not," Link said, smiling weakly at the prince. "T-Time is r-running out. We n-need to g-get g-going."

"Well, surely, one more day wouldn't hurt?" Sidon said, looking anything but thrilled at the idea of their departure. "I mean, all things considered..." he didn't voice it out loud, but Link knew exactly what he was getting at.

_"He's right, Sharky,"_  Sheik said, sounding subdued. He'd barely raised his voice since the day before, when he'd discovered the truth about his existence. Relieved as his eardrums might have been about the lack of, well, noise from Sheik, it also felt... _wrong_. The screen lit up.  _"The longer we linger here, the more time Ganon and its forces have to discover what you're up to. Half our strategy relies on the element of surprise—if our army is discovered, we can kiss that goodbye."_

Sidon took a moment to digest that, but still wasn't satisfied, shaking his head as he spoke, "But surely you will need some time to pack, and plan your route, and—"

_"Packing's done in a matter of hours, and I've already marked the quickest route to the Gerudo Desert. We'll have to activate a tower or two to get the full lay of the land and optimise it, but...yeah, already accounted for."_

"S-Sorry to s-spring it on y-you," Link said.

Sidon sighed. "You're right, of course...I was just being selfish for a moment. I cannot help but worry—you're heading into enemy territory once more. The Yiga have their headquarters somewhere in the desert, and the idea of them catching you..."

_"They won't,"_  Sheik said.  _"I swear."_

"If only I could come with you—"

_"It's the desert, Sharky. You'll dry up in minutes."_

As much as he appeared to want to argue, Sidon had to concede to that simple, biological truth: he'd be less than useless in that sort of environment. Link hated thinking of Sidon in such a way, but the last thing he wanted was for the prince to hurt himself in an attempt to protect them.

Enough people had gotten hurt for Link's sake - no more.

* * *

They'd leave at dawn the next day. That was what Link and Sheik had decided together...once they'd begun speaking again, that is. It had been a tense morning, neither of them willing to broach the subject. Or, Link didn't want to broach it. Sheik seemed happy to ignore it altogether.

At least he wasn't demanding an answer or a promise from Link. That was good, because Link had no intention of even dignifying it with a response. Sheik was just upset—he just needed some time to digest it, and then he would be back to his old self, his wish for the slate's destruction long forgotten.

Link just had to find something with which to distract Sheik—some new absurdity for him to get hung up on. Maybe they'd be lucky and discover a hidden Yiga cache filled with bananas, or something. That'd provide a focus for Sheik's attention, he was sure.

Speaking of focus, Link needed one himself. Sidon was in a meeting with his father, and Sheik was...well, he wasn't entirely sociable at the moment, pleading for some time alone. That seemed a bit counterproductive, in Link's opinion, but if that was what Sheik wanted, that was what he was going to get...at least for a few hours.

And so Link found himself wandering the walkways of the Domain alone, waving hello to the various inhabitants and visitors who greeted him. The hatchlings were all busy with their schooling, and everyone else had their own duties to attend to with preparing for war. Honestly, it was a bit of a relief. For all the hustle and bustle around him, the Domain itself, the views of the lake and rivers it offered, had a calming effect on him.

He looked forward to seeing it in peacetime. A selfish desire had him wondering if King Dorephan would permit him to live here once more, when everything was done. He had as a child, but he couldn't shake the thought that doing so as an adult (or close to one) would be an imposition. An unnecessary complication and drain on precious resources.

Stop it, he told himself, shaking his head slightly, leaning on the railing and gazing into the lake below. Thoughts like that aren't productive. You're wanted here. You're  _needed_  here.

Silly, having to tell himself this, but necessary. It was one of the techniques Sheik had suggested way back when, as a way to combat the irrational thoughts that always threatened to overwhelm him. It hadn't been very helpful at first, but Link had found that the effect got stronger with repetition. Didn't help when the anxiety was at its worst, of course, but in low-level situations like this...

"Well, there's a face I didn't expect to see again so soon," a voice said to his left. "And to think Reno reported that there was nothing special going on here."

Link turned his head, smiling when he saw who the newcomer was. "P-Pikango," he said, shaking the older man's hand. "Wh-What are you d-doing here?"

"Reporting in with fresh intelligence, of course," the Sheikah said, pointing to his pack, from which several rolls of canvas threatened to spill. "Drawings of enemy positions and outposts around Hyrule Castle," he added.

"I s-see."

"And you? Last I heard, you were busy wrangling the flying Beast," Pikango said, looking him over, searching for injuries. "Since you're here, I'm guessing it was a success?"

"It w-was," Link confirmed with a nod. "We've b-been here f-for a b-bit of r-rest."

"Ah, a good idea," the Sheikah said with a thoughtful hum. "Go too hard for too long, and you'll just wear yourself out, make a dumb mistake and get yourself killed..." He narrowed his eyes. "Wasn't your idea, was it?" he asked wryly.

"N-No," the Hero said, blushing a little. "W-Wasn't g-given much of a ch-choice."

"Good man, that Sheik." Pikango shook his head. "Gotten out of his existential slump, then?"

Link groaned. "He d-did...and th-then found another one."

"Oh?"

"L-Long story..."

"I've got time," Pikango shrugged. "And so does she."

"She?"

Pikango nodded towards one of the clusters of Sheikah operatives. It took him a moment, but Link spotted the distinctive hairstyle soon enough. She was dressed in the same armour as the others, though she had an additional deep-red sash tied around her waist. A curved short sword was sheathed on her back, and a pouch of daggers hung on her hip. With half her face hidden by a mask, there was little about her other than said hairstyle that made her recognisable as Paya.

"Paya!" Pikango called out, waving her over. She finished her conversation with the other Sheikah and hurried over to them, pausing slightly when she realised who Pikango was with.

"L-Link!" she exclaimed and, after a moment's hesitation, drew him into a tight hug. "H-how are you?!"

"I'm g-good," Link lied, surprised by the girl's sudden forwardness, but not complaining at all. It was good to know she'd shed a little bit of her crippling shyness. "And y-you?"

"I'm g-good too," she said, pulling her mask down to give him a red-cheeked grin. "G-Grandmother sends h-her regards."

"Paya's been made Impa's representative in the Domain," Pikango explained. "She really wasn't up for the journey, the old bag, so—"

"Sh-Shush, you," Paya said, slapping Pikango's shoulder. Surprisingly, the man winced and stepped back, rubbing the spot, and it took Link a moment to realise why.

Back in Kakariko, Paya had been wearing loose-fitting Sheikah clothing, which hid her frame quite efficiently. The armour, however, left little to the imagination. Her arms and legs bulged with muscles, the sort acquired through hard labour and a strict training regime, her middle firm and unyielding. Link had no doubt that she could easily pick him up and break his back over her knee, like a dry twig. For a moment, he felt an urge to poke her thigh, to see if there was any give whatsoever, but he quickly thought better of it for the sake of his own health.

"B-But yes," she said, still blushing. "G-Grandmother sent me h-here in her s-stead. I'm t-to lead our f-forces here."

"And we couldn't be in better hands," Pikango said, still rubbing his shoulder. "She'll rip apart anyone who stands in our way."

Formidable as she looked, Paya still couldn't take compliments, it seemed, judging by the way her face grew redder and redder with each word. She cleared her throat, focusing on Link's belt...or rather on what wasn't there.

"Wh-Where is Sh-Sheik?" she asked.

"Link was just about to say, actually," the older Sheikah said, raising an eyebrow. "So?"

Link, momentarily distracted by the joy of seeing old friends, sighed. "W-Well, he d-discovered s-something yesterday..."

* * *

At the end of the story, the smiles were gone from Pikango and Paya's faces. Paya actually looked close to crying, which was how Link felt himself. He just couldn't fathom the sheer cruelty the ancient Sheikah had been capable of, and what Sheik had been forced to endure.

"I had no idea," Pikango said, grimacing. "I mean, I knew our ancestors weren't all...good, but this? Taking people's minds? Against their will? And their own clansmen, at that..." He tugged at his topknot, fingers twitching, groaning. "And to think I believed the Guardians were the worst thing to come from their tinkering."

"Th-They used th-the t-troublemakers," Link added bitterly. "Th-The ones who d-didn't fit in."

"H-horrible," Paya whimpered. "H-How c-could they?"

"Desperation makes monsters of us all, it seems." Pikango paced back and forth for a bit. "And Sheik said...he wanted to die?"

"He asked m-me to d-destroy the slate," Link confirmed. "Once G-Ganon is d-defeated."

Paya did shed a tear at that, her fists clenched at her sides in a mix of anger and sorrow. She hadn't gotten along well with Sheik when they'd met, but she wouldn't wish something like this on him. On anyone.

"And what did you say?" Pikango asked. "You didn't agree, did you?"

"I d-didn't answer," the Hero admitted. "I c-couldn't."

"I don't blame you—it was probably for the best. He was probably in shock...possibly still is. He might change his mind." The older Sheikah squeezed Link's shoulder. "Where is he now?"

"He w-wanted t-to be alone," Link answered, pointing in the direction of the royal apartments. "P-Prince Sidon's ch-chambers."

"The prince's?" Pikango asked, blinking confusedly before a shit-eating grin came to his face. "Someone's been busy, haven't they?"

"Sh-Shut up," Link said, shrugging his hand off, wishing he had a mask of his own to hide his blush. He'd have to ask a tailor to attach one to the Champion's Tunic. "It's n-not what y-you think!"

"If you say so," the old man said, looking altogether too amused. "Impa will be excited to learn of this, I bet."

"If you t-tell her, I s-swear..."

"I d-don't understand?" Paya said, confused.

Link stared at her, wondering if she was pulling their legs. No one could be that innocent. No one.

Right?

"Never mind," Pikango said, shaking his head, chuckling. "Well, I'm sure the two of you have a lot to catch up on, so I'm gonna go hand these sketches over to our reconnaissance guys so they can add 'em to the intelligence pool. This is Paya's first visit to the Domain, so why don't you show her around, Link?" He gave them a wave over his shoulder. "See you later."

And that was how Link found himself standing awkwardly alone with Paya, who was giving him a hopeful and expectant look, as if Link was anything that could be called a good guide to the Domain, especially since his knowledge of the place was mostly limited to the calm, quiet places where nothing of real importance happened. Places where he could relax.

Still, it was a distraction, he supposed, and he didn't want to disappoint Paya, so he nodded his head towards the stairs. "L-Let's go," he said.

The way her face lit up made the awkwardness worth it.

* * *

It was all about distraction. That was the key. If Sheik didn't think about it, it didn't happen. If it didn't happen, he didn't have to feel the crushing disappointment, anger, and hopelessness that had permeated his every thought since the moment he'd read those logs. And that way, he could get some actual work done.

Thanks to the encryption key, he could access the entirety of the data cluster that had previously been refused to yield its contents. Some of the information had been unpleasant, but he was ignoring those bits for now, but a lot of it was more or less useful. Of particular interest was geographical data—anything that could be of help on their trek to the desert.

Being so old, the data probably wasn't a good representation of how the region looked today, but it was a starting point, and better than the complete blank spot that was all the network had to show at the moment. The more they knew about the place they were heading to, the better, and the less of a chance of him leading Link into danger.

Hah, as if herding the poor thing towards a Divine Beast wasn't dangerous enough. All the more reason for him to go away after all this. Sidon could keep Link out of trouble, no sweat.

His proximity alert went off, and his attention was directed to the balcony, where someone with a very familiar topknot was climbing over the railing with the grace of a man twenty years younger. Sheikah longevity was a collective thing, apparently, and not just limited to the pair of idiot scientists and terrifying matriarch.

_"There is a door, you know,"_  Sheik said drily as Pikango adjusted his pack after the climb.  _"It even opens."_

"The guards didn't seem too keen on letting me inside the royal apartments," Pikango replied with a shrug, heading for the desk on which Sheik had been placed. "Besides, I need the exercise—I foresee a lot of climbing in my immediate future, if the current battle plans are anything to go by."

_"Yeah, well, someone's got to sneak in behind the lines and blow shit up."_

"A favourite activity of mine, actually."

_"I thought you were an artist."_

"I am—and my medium is explosions!"

Sheik couldn't suppress the amused snort. Pikango was...an odd man, but he liked him well enough. Their shared love for explosions was always something Sheik would appreciate. Pikango had helped Link (and Sheik, really) when they were in need, and didn't seem to have any ulterior motives. He still couldn't help the twinge of discomfort when he saw the Sheikah eye embroidered on his clothing, however. Every time he saw it now, he was reminded of...of...

_"So, what are you doing here? I assume you've talked to Link, or you wouldn't know where to find me."_

"I have," the older man confirmed. "Left him with Paya, asked him to show her around. Want to bet on how long it takes for one of them to develop a nosebleed?"

_"Paya, without a doubt,"_  Sheik said with no hesitation.  _"Girl can't even look at Link without turning into a stuttering mess."_

"That's young'uns for you," Pikango said with a grave nod. "It's a pity Link's already taken—they'd have made a cute couple." He winced. "Then again, if Impa found out about her granddaughter being corrupted..."

_"There'd be nowhere for Link to hide,"_  Sheik finished, shuddering inwardly.  _"Just as well, then. Hopefully Link can let her down gently."_

"I think she's already made her peace with it, honestly—it'll just take some time for her to get over it."

_"I notice you didn't answer my question,"_  Sheik said after a moment of silence.  _"Why are you here?"_

"How rude," the older Sheikah said. "A man can't visit a friend?"

_"Not when said friend is a slate, no."_

"I fail to see your point," Pikango said with a sniff, removing his pack and seating himself in the chair in front of the desk. It was built for someone of Sidon's size, so the man was dwarfed by the whole thing—it was hilarious. "Though I will admit I didn't come just for a social call."

_"Oh, I am all atwitter!"_

"Still hiding behind sarcasm, I see," Pikango noted. "Well, I'll just get right to the point then, shall I?"

_"Please."_

"Got yourself into another existential crisis, I hear."

If there was a way to kill a conversation stone dead, that was it. Sheik had enjoyed the conversation up until then—it had been the exact sort of distraction he'd wanted, but Pikango's sentence had brought it all screaming back to him.

_"And?"_  he said.  _"I_ _ **am**_ _an existential crisis all unto myself, in case you haven't noticed."_

"True, but in the past all it took was a figurative knock to the head to bring you out of it, but this time is different, I hear," Pikango crossed his arms, nodding. "I hear you've asked Link to help you commit suicide when all this is over."

_"It's a legitimate request,"_  Sheik said. He'd hated how sad it had made Link and Sidon, but...that was his right, was it not?  _"It's my life—I can do whatever I want with it."_

"And asking Link to help you do it is...necessary?" Pikango asked.

_"Unfortunately,"_  Sheik admitted.  _"I'm assuming he told you about the_ _ **fantastic**_ _ideas the people who put me in this thing had for the functions I could perform? Well, they also stripped me of all_ _ **self-control**_ _, meaning I have no power over my own functions, my own data. I literally cannot self-terminate. All of my vital processes are locked away behind an access control system I have absolutely no power over whatsoever—and they made damn sure I wouldn't be able to break through it, either."_

He paused, letting it all sink in. It was the first time he'd actually voiced the worrying things he'd been slowly discovering about himself over the past few weeks, ever since he'd started poking and prodding at his more...vital parts. He didn't like it. At all.

_"So, I cannot do it myself,"_  he continued.  _"Link is the only one I trust to actually do it. I hate that I had to ask him, but..."_

Pikango watched him quietly for a moment before speaking: "And why do you have to ask him at all?"

_"Why?"_

"Yes, why? Not to diminish the horror of what you've discovered—because it  _is_  one of the most horrid things I have ever heard about—but why does this mean you have to die? What made this the last drop? Surely, knowing that you were once a real person should be something of a relief, unlike what you believed in Akkala? That you weren't a real person at all, but a mere echo of someone long dead?"

_"It's not..."_  Sheik trailed off, gathering his thoughts. It was hard to explain, even to himself.  _"Everything just feels...hopeless. I could make peace with being an echo, because it meant I could simply find a new purpose here. Knowing what I know now...that I was someone real, but everything I had was taken from me—even my memories—it just..._ _ **hurts**_ _. I was betrayed by my own people, and...I just can't take it. I'm weak, I'll admit that. Too weak. I'll see things through with Link, but after that I'll consider my purpose finished."_

"And you cannot find a new purpose?" Pikango asked. "You cannot simply be content to exist without being...useful, as you put it? It is simply not enough to be Link's friend?"

_"No,"_  Sheik said simply.  _"I can't."_

"And why is—"

_"Because there is no future in this!"_  he screamed.  _"I don't want to be stuck in this_ _ **fucking**_ _slate anymore! I want a body! I want to able to see, feel, and touch things! I want to feel the ground beneath my feet, the wind on my face! I want to see Link, I want to touch him! I...I want...I want to be alive, Pikango. This...what I am now...it's not living, it's just...existing. If I can't live, then I don't want to exist..."_

It was cruelty—sheer cruelty. They'd taken his memories, but they had still left him the ability to feel the gut-wrenching agony that knowing what he'd once had had been stolen from him. It wasn't fair—all he wanted was...was the things Link and Sidon could do. They were free to touch and feel each other, to kiss each other...Sheik wanted that. He wanted more than just the phantom sensations of touch that his sensors informed him were being registered. He wanted to fall asleep with them, wake up entangled with them...

_"If I could take away my ability to feel, then maybe I could power through it,"_  he said quietly.  _"Force myself to bear it. But I can't. Just like I can't kill myself...probably because my_ _ **creators**_ _knew that was the first thing I'd try."_

"...was it?" Pikango asked, his face grim.

_"No, I was too busy making sure Link wasn't taken advantage of,"_  he replied.  _"But after Akkala...I did start probing, trying to find out what I could do. They really did not want their precious_ _ **artificial intelligence**_ _to kill itself when it found it wasn't artificial at all..."_

Neither of them said anything for a while. Sheik wondered what Pikango had hoped to achieve with his visit. Had he hoped to talk Sheik out of it, perhaps? He'd be disappointed, then. This wasn't something that  _could_  be talked out. It was all easy for them to say there was more to live for, but then they weren't robbed of everything life had to offer, were they?

"I'm sorry, Sheik," the older man said after a while.

_"For what?"_

"For everything that was done to you. For what the Sheikah—what  _we_  did to you." Pikango bowed his head. "I do not know what Impa will do once she learns of this, but I can imagine quite a few honoured ancestors will be...re-examined. I can only hope you will forgive us—"

_"Old man, I'm not blaming any of_ _ **you**_ _for this,"_  Sheik interrupted.  _"It's the ancient Sheikah—_ _ **my**_ _Sheikah—that I hate. You took me into your clan when all I had to my name was...well, my name, and being able to speak our language. That is something I will appreciate always...but don't tell Impa that."_

"Of course not," the older man said, lips quirking into a small smile. "You have a reputation to uphold, right?"

_"Biggest asshole in the clan,"_  Sheik replied somewhat proudly.

"Biggest hero, more like, for aiding Link as you have."

_"Stop ruining the moment, old man. I was just about to offer you a tactical goldmine."_

Pikango perked up. "Oh?"

_"Take a look,"_  Sheik said, activating his projector, showing Pikango the schematics for a Guardian.  _"This'll give you a good overview of the Guardians—should provide some tactical insight."_

"That is stupendous," Pikango announced, excitedly retrieving his art supplies and a blank piece of paper. "If they have a weakness—any sort of weakness—these plans will be of immense help!"

_"I've got blueprints and schematics for most of the tech Ganon managed to turn against us,"_  Sheik continued.  _"Not the Divine Beasts, annoyingly enough, but Link will be taking care of that issue."_

"With your help," Pikango said, not looking up from the sketch he had begun to work on.

_"Well,_ _**someone** _ _needs to yell his enemies into submission..."_

* * *

"Look at this, Linky!"

Link really could not keep up with Purah's energy. The way she ran around their improvised laboratory, showing him this and that, excitedly explaining the various gear, doodads, and thingamajigs she and Robbie were working on.

"If we can figure out just this one little snag, we'll be able to mass-produce the ancient arrows, and then Ganon's forces'll be gone in a snappity-snap!"

The scientist struck a dramatic pose before hurrying to the next bench, eager to show off the next item.

Next to Link, Paya could only watch in mute horror at what her great aunt had become.

"L-Last I saw h-her, sh-she was j-just like Impa," she whispered. "And R-Robbie..."

Robbie wasn't really a good comparison, being almost as energetic as Purah when his interest was caught by something. Still, at least he had the creaking joints and withered appearance that someone their age  _should_  have. It was almost comical, watching a six-year-old Sheikah practically running circles around the ancient one.

"Using myself as a test subject was the smartest thing I've ever done!" Purah said, pointing her finger accusingly at Paya. "Eternal youth, dear niece, is what we're all striving for!" She snapped her fingers.

"Dumbest, Purah," Robbie grumbled from where he was hunched over his desk, a magnifying glass with a number of additional lenses attached to the main one in one hand and a complicated-looking tool in the other. He poked and prodded at a brass cylinder, inside of which were numerous wires and complicated-looking electronics. "The word you're looking for is dumbest. As for eternal youth...bah! Who'd want to live forever, anyway?"

"Are th-they always like th-this?" Paya asked.

"P-Pretty much," Link confirmed, regretting finishing his tour of the Domain with the Sheikah lab. He'd thought the two of them were tiring to be around when alone. As a duo, they were downright exhausting.

"You're just jealous you can't keep up with me, Robbie!" Purah shot back. "Just let me know, and I'll whip up another batch of the potion!"

"Pass!"

"Anyway, m-moving on..." Link said, trying to usher Paya outside, but the sound of snapping fingers stopped him dead in his tracks. Bad things happened when he heard that sound.

"Wait, Link! Robbie's just putting the finishing touches on something for you! Robbie, hurry your ass up!"

"Do you want me to short things thing out?" Robbie asked. "Because this is how things end up shorting out. Just a moment..."

"Euuuugghhhh, you're so slow, Robbie!"

"Do  _you_  want to try attaching micrometre-thin wires to even smaller transistors without breaking them?!" Robbie barked. "This work requires  _precision_! Unless you want the damn thing to blow up the first time he turns it on!"

"Come ooooonnnn!"

Link groaned, rubbing his temples. Next to him, Paya was doing the same thing. She seemed like a kindred soul, and all Link wanted to right then was to commiserate about the insane people they were surrounded by.

"There," Robbie said after a few minutes, closing the cylinder, giving it a shake before nodding and throwing it to Link, who barely managed to catch it. "Give it a try. Might want to stand back, Paya."

The cylinder was quite heavy, a little thicker than a sword handle. There were grooves for his fingers, improving his grip, and right under his thumb was a button, which Robbie told him to press.

There was a flash of blue light, and a loud  **WHOOM,** and Link was suddenly holding a shield made entirely of light. It was about the length of his torso, and wide enough to cover his chest. The shield shimmered, much like the projected arrowheads of the ancient arrows.

"Th-This is..." he began.

"Adapted from the smaller Guardians," Robbie explained. "Modified with a more efficient power source, and less prone to failure. Here." Without warning, he threw a heavy-looking metal gear the size of Link's fist at the shield. It bounced off the light with another, more subdued  **whoom**  and clattered onto the floor. "Success!" the scientist announced.

"It's so pretty," Purah said, poking the shield with her finger. "And doesn't electrocute you, even!"

"W-Wait, electrocute...?"

"Anyway, should serve you well in future battles," Robbie said, waving them away, as if dismissing them. "Let it charge in the sun every now and then, and it should be fine."

Link studied the shield for a moment, surprised at how light it was. Shields were usually a trade-off when it came strength versus weight. The stronger the shield, the heavier it was. This thing, however, was very light and easily manoeuvrable, and definitely not weak based on the impact of the gear.

"A-Are you m-making these for everyone?" Paya asked, just as fascinated with the shield as Link. There was something almost hypnotic about the light—the same blue glow that all Sheikah tech seemed to emit.

"Unfortunately, no," Purah said, frowning. "We haven't been able to recover enough broken units to fix them up, and even then we wouldn't have the necessary raw materials or delicate tools to make them. This is a one-of-a-kind shield, Linky, so you'd better take care of it!"

"B-But the arrows—"Link began.

"Are far less complex than the shield," Robbie interrupted. "All the arrows need is a small battery—the sort there's hundreds of in a single Guardian—rigged to explode on impact. That shield requires a specific type of battery powering transistors that directs the energy through a series of special focusing lenses and...well, it's a pain in the ass to work on, frankly. And yes, please take care of it."

And with that, Robbie ushered them outside, leaving them back in the square where Mipha's statue stood vigil.

"Th-That was...interesting," Link said, releasing the button. The shield powered down with the weakest-sounding  _whoom_  so far. It really was quite an amazing thing, especially since he could store it in his pocket for easy access.

"Th-That's what G-Grandmother calls aunt P-Purah in general," Paya said, giggling a little.

"Ah, Link, there you are," Sidon's voice spoke as a shadow fell over them. Link smiled and turned to look up at the prince, while Paya's mouth simply fell open, staring in amazement at the wonder that was the Prince of the Zora. "And who is this? I do not believe we've had the pleasure," Sidon asked, smiling down at Paya.

"Th-This is P-Paya," Link introduced her. "Sh-Sheik's cousin."

"It is an honour to meet you, Mistress Paya," Sidon said, dipping into a deep, proper bow. "Any friend of Link and Sheik's is a friend of mine. I hope you have found our Domain a welcoming place so far?"

"..."

Link blinked, noticing that Paya had frozen completely, an even bigger blush on her face now.

Oh no, he thought. Not another one.

At this rate, Link would have to be the one to lock Sidon away in his chambers—everyone just kept falling in love with him.

He nudged Paya with his elbow, and the blushing girl finally managed to speak again, though her stutter was even worse now.

"I-It's a-an h-h-honour t-to meet y-you t-too, Y-Your M-M-M-Majesty!" she all but shouted in his face, halfway into a bow before deciding for a curtsy instead, changing her mind once more halfway through and...and it was the most painful thing Link had seen ever.

Was this how I acted with  _everyone_  I've met lately? he wondered.

Had Sheik been there, he had a feeling the answer would be a screeched  _"Oh my gods, yes!"_

* * *

The night was an awkward one. Link and Sidon had eaten dinner with Paya, who had opened up after a bit more coaxing (and a little wine). Sheik had been present too, but his participation in the conversations was...subdued. He'd spent the afternoon talking to Pikango, apparently, but it was difficult to tell if it had been a positive meeting or not. The man himself was tight-lipped, and had disappeared soon after, presumably to report in with the intelligence he'd gathered.

They'd seen Paya to her quarters with the other Sheikah before retiring to Sidon's chambers, where the rest of the night had been spent in silence before they'd climbed into bed.

Sidon had kissed Link then, desperately, his fingers tracing Link's face, his ears, his neck, shoulders...as if trying to memorise them. He didn't do anything else, however, and had eventually settled for simply holding Link close until they fell asleep.

Sheik had been silent.

Dawn came, and with it the melancholy feeling of knowing they were about to leave the comforts of home behind...and yet the anticipation of what lay ahead drummed steadily in the back of his head. This was the last stretch to tame the Divine Beasts, and the second-to-last step in defeating Ganon. The worst was likely yet to come, but they could make it through.

They  _would_  make it through.

And Link would find a way to help Sheik—no matter what.

"I still wish I could come with you," Sidon said as he reverently ensured that the various straps that held Link's Sheikah armour in place were secured, that his pack was securely fastened and not about to spill its contents, that the Master Sword's handle was well-within grasp (after being told very carefully not to touch the actual handle, for his own safety). "It feels wrong, to send you two off on your own like this."

_"The thought's appreciated, Sharky,"_  Sheik said.  _"But I like you the way you are now, instead of a dried-out husk in the desert."_

"How...romantic?" Sidon said, showing off his teeth in a confused grin.

_"It sounded better in my head."_

"H-How?" Link asked, wishing they could be like this all the time, trading quips and just being...happy with each other. Knowing how unhappy Sheik really was just made it...bitter.

_"I don't know!"_  Sheik said.  _"Stop questioning my flattery!"_

"Hush now, you two," Sidon said, bopping Link's nose and tapping the slate's screen. "I...I'm going to miss you. Be careful, all right? Don't take unnecessary risks, and make sure to look after each other."

_"Right back at you, Sharky,"_  Sheik replied.  _"Don't burn the Domain down while we're gone."_

"The place is practically made of water, I'm sure that'd be quite a feat."

"Y-You'd find a w-way," Link said, smiling. "B-Because you're th-that amazing."

"Oh, you two..." Sidon said, crouching down and kissing Link soundly on the lips, and then reaching for the slate.

_"What? No, no, no—"_

Sidon kissed the screen.

_"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is for the both of us?"_  he asked when Sidon put the slate back on Link's belt.

"Not nearly enough to make me stop," the prince said with a haughty sniff. "I'm a prince—I do what I want."

They were stalling, now. Link knew that. He wanted nothing more than to stay, but duty beckoned...and threatened to drag him out the door, at that. Hyrule was waiting to be liberated, and ridiculously enough only  _he_  could do that.

"W-We have t-to go," he said quietly, reaching up to touch Sidon's chest. "L-Look after P-Paya and th-the others?"

"Of course," Sidon promised, stepping back. "I'll be right here, waiting."

_"Ready?"_  Sheik asked, not even waiting for Link's confirmation before initiating the teleport procedure. Blue light began to dance around Link, and an odd, cold feeling began to sink into his toes, and then his feet. He refused to look down, didn't want to see them disappear into thin air.

"I'm n-not g-going to f-fall over again, am I?" he asked. "Or b-be sick?"

_"Din above, I hope not,"_  Sheik said.  _"Otherwise all the work I put into the maths will have been for nothing. Only one way to find out, huh?"_

"I g-guess," Link said, meeting Sidon's eyes and exchanging one final smile with the prince before he was hurled all the way across Hyrule.

One more Beast. Just one more.


	42. What the F*** is a Voe?

Sheik's math was definitely getting better. When Link felt solid ground beneath his feet again, and ears stopped buzzing, he opened his eyes, and was nearly blinded by the sun, just as he became aware of the freezing cold.

A mild feeling of disorientation had him kneeling for a second, but unlike the previous times they'd used this mode of transport, there was no vomiting, no sudden inversion of balance. He was there, and he was okay.

 _"How do you feel?"_  Sheik asked.

"G-Good," Link replied. "I'm g-good."

_"No vertigo, no nausea?"_

"N-None."

 _"Good, guess I can put any further developments aside for now, then."_  He grunted.  _"This'll make it easier to travel around Hyrule—provided we can activate enough destination points. Save us a lot of time."_

Link hummed, opening his eyes properly and looking around, realising where they'd ended up. "The P-Plateau?" he asked.

Indeed, Sheik had teleported them to the Keh Namut shrine, near the base of Mount Hylia, on the Great Plateau. It was one of the first shrines whose riddles Link had solved, and where their journey had begun.

 _"Yup,"_  Sheik confirmed.  _"Have a look at my screen, won't you?"_

Shivering a little, Link was glad he'd chosen to wear the Sheikah scarf. He remembered the first time they'd made the trek up here, how utterly chilled to the bone he'd felt, even with the warm doublet provided (traded) to him by King Rhoam. Now, he was...well, not warm, but nowhere near as cold either. Did that mean he'd grown tougher? More resistant to the elements?

Then again, after the temperatures he'd suffered with Vah Medoh, this really was nothing.

He picked up the slate and watched as a map of Hyrule (or as much of it as Sheik had managed to uncover via the towers) appeared on the screen.

 _"We're here,"_  Sheik said as a red dot appeared on the Great Plateau.  _"And we're trying to get here."_  Another dot appeared in the great, nebulous darkness to the south-west.  _"Now, the only_ _ **real**_ _path is a road leading through a canyon here."_  A red line wormed its way through a dark region that appeared to be the mountains directly in front of them.  _"But we can't take it."_

"Wh-Why not?" Link asked.

_"A variety of reasons, but the most important being that you're you."_

Link didn't need anyone to tell him that he was a problem. He was already aware of that, thank you very much. Presumably, there was a point to the haranguing.

"And?" he asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

Sheik sighed.  _"Not like_ _ **that**_ _,"_ he said.  _"The Yiga are looking for you, remember? Their hideout is somewhere in the Gerudo Desert, and while their leadership doesn't seem too bright, they_ _ **know**_ _you'll be coming through here at some point. Undoubtedly, there'll be several ambushes laid for you in the canyon, which I have no intention of making you march through."_

Oh.

"W-Well...thank y-you?"

 _"You're welcome,"_  Sheik said.  _"Now, seeing as taking the road is downright suicide, we have to take a different route. Instead of going through the mountains, we'll go_ _ **over**_ _them."_  A new line appeared on the map, this one practically a straight shot across the cliffs and hills that impeded their path.  _"Around here is another Sheikah Tower, which we'll activate along the way."_  A big dot appeared.  _"With any luck, that should be enough to show us the way to the Gerudo."_

"Th-There are p-paths?" he asked, wondering if Sheik was just pulling this route out of his ass in the hopes of actually discovering a worthwhile route.

 _"No idea,"_  Sheik replied.  _"But that doesn't matter, because you, my friend, apparently have the grip of a mechanical vice. Climbing those cliffs won't be an issue for you."_

On one hand, Link was flattered. On the other...well, Sheik had just picked the path of most (non-sword related) resistance without consulting him.

"There's n-no other w-way?" he asked.

_"Nope."_

"Y-You're sure?"

_"Yup."_

"S-Seriously?!"

_"Link, I'm just trying to make sure you're not walking into a fight you can't win. The Yiga, despite all appearances, are devious and deadly. You've escaped their ambushes before, so they'll know not to underestimate you and bring as many blades as they can. Besides, this is the_ _**stealthy** _ _way of sneaking into the Desert. If we're lucky and don't get spotted, those dumbasses will be waiting in the canyon till the cows come home, unaware that you're fucking things up behind their backs."_

That...sounded legitimate. The thought of climbing what appeared to be a bunch of bare-faced cliffs in the distance didn't appeal to him all that much...but neither did getting run through or decapitated, so...and at least he  _knew_  he could make the climb.

Hopefully.

"Are y-you f-feeing well?" he asked, staring into Sheik's lens. "T-Truly?"

 _"As well as I can, all things considered,"_  Sheik said.  _"Just...have a lot on my mind at the moment."_

"W-Will you t-tell me?"

_"Maybe, when you're out of danger."_

Link's brow wrinkled. "I'm a-always in d-danger," he pointed out.

_"Well, there's your answer."_

The response was typical. Sheik always had a habit of hiding behind walls, and Link knew he'd only be forthcoming when he felt like it. That was normal, really, even when there wasn't an earth-shattering revelation bothering him. What  _did_  bother Link now was Sheik's tone. It was mild, almost cheerful. Like he  _hadn't_  asked Link to destroy him when all was said and done.

 _"Look,"_  Sheik continued after a long moment of staring.  _"There is no point in talking about it, okay? Not now, at least. We have a job to do, and a kingdom—no, a_ _ **world**_ _to save! That has to be our main focus, yeah?"_

That was...true. Much as he wanted to turn his back on everything right now and do whatever he could to ensure Sheik's mental well-being...well, he couldn't. Ganon was still gathering strength, threatening to break free at any moment. Zelda was doing her best, trying to hold it back...and Link couldn't do any worse. He couldn't fail  _twice_.

_"If you want to...try and make me reconsider, then I'll listen to what you have to say, once we're done. Once everyone's safe. Deal?"_

It was just a way to brush it aside, to have people stop bothering him about it, Link knew, but what other choice did he have? Keep nagging, and Sheik would probably just clam up, as he had in the past. And Link couldn't fathom being able to finish this quest without Sheik's special brand of encouragement to keep him going.

"Y-You will l-listen?" he asked. "You p-promise?"

 _"I promise I will listen,"_  Sheik said.  _"Deal?"_

I'll convince you life is worth living, Sheik, he thought. That is  _my_  promise to  _you_.

"D-Deal."

* * *

Link wrung his hands nervously as he watched the slate fit into the slot of the Sheikah Tower, the terminal giving a few plaintive beeps as Sheik began his diagnostics. He glanced up at the stone that was the focal point of the tower's construction, hoping to see the writing appear and begin the condense into the data that Sheik needed.

Nothing happened. Presumably, this was because of the giant crack in the stone itself, exposing what looked like an infinitely complex series of wires and Hylia knew what else. The sheen that gave the...stone? Machine? Whatever it was, it had lost the otherworldly sheen that betrayed its true nature. It looked, for the lack of a better term, dead.

 _"Nothing,"_  Sheik announced after a moment, his voice slightly muffled by the terminal.  _"This thing is deader than Robbie's sex life."_ The slate emerged from the slot, spinning so the screen was facing Link.  _"So much for completing the map, I guess."_

"Th-There's no w-way around?" Link asked, taking the slate and placing it on his belt before wandering over to the edge of the tower, where the railing had broken. The climb hadn't been particularly difficult, even with infinitely deep pool of Ganon's corruption at the tower's base. The paraglider had, once again, proven its worth in that endeavour.

At least the view was spectacular—definitely worth the hours of climbing up the sheer cliff faces. To the south, a seemingly infinite expanse of desert stretched towards the horizon, only broken up by a few dots of green here and there, and rocky islands jutting out of the sand. In the distance, he could see the sheen of reflected sunlight, which he could only assume was their goal, the Gerudo city. To the west of the that, there was something Link had assumed was another mountain, but that theory was quickly dismissed when he saw that it was moving, slowly but surely, its surface undulating.

 _"A massive sandstorm,"_  Sheik had helpfully supplied, before asking to be put in the terminal.  _"Presumably the last Divine Beast, if our past luck is anything to judge by."_

"Wh-What now?" Link asked, sitting on the edge of the tower, trying not to look directly down. "D-Do we t-turn around?"

 _"Hell no,"_  Sheik said.  _"The ambush will still be waiting for you in the canyon, so that's just out of the question. We may not have access to a proper map, but I'm sure we'll find a way down from this mountain if we keep looking. Hell, we could just paraglide down, for that matter. I'll fill in the map manually as we go."_

Link nodded, wondering if perhaps just paragliding would be the best option. There were some pretty strong winds up here, but finding a path leading down the mountainside could take hours, perhaps even days. He didn't much fancy the idea of wandering around here like this, especially not if the temperature was just going to get worse.

It was strange, how quickly the heat had risen, as if he'd crossed some invisible boundary that divided the temperate climate of greater Hyrule from the exhausting heat of the Gerudo Desert.

 _"The mountains act as a heat shield, protecting the rest of Hyrule from the desert environment,"_  Sheik had explained, though he had sounded somewhat hesitant, as if he wasn't entirely sure himself.  _"I think,"_  he'd added.  _"Otherwise, it's just fucking magic again, and I've no interest in trying to figure that out."_

Link glanced at the broken railing at his sides. The rock-like metal had been snapped in half, rather than bent. He had no idea what could have done it. He voiced this question out loud.

 _"Hard to say,"_  Sheik said.  _"Something struck the tower at an upwards angle—you can see it by the way the railing's broken_ _ **up**_ _. Whatever it was then struck the tower's processing unit—the rock—and cracked it open like an egg. No wonder, really, that this particular unit wasn't responding to my pings. Whatever did this was...powerful. More powerful than any Guardian."_

"The B-Beast?" Link suggested.

 _"Possibly,"_  Sheik agreed with a hum.  _"It'd suggest a degree of control and precision over the Beast's weapons subsystems that none of the Blights have shown in the past, though..."_

"Which m-means it's th-the m-most dangerous one y-yet," Link finished the thought.

 _"Exactly,"_  Sheik said.  _"We have to be careful with this one, Link."_

"Agreed."

_"Hold me up?"_

Link did so, holding the slate so Sheik could see exactly what he saw. They spent the next few minutes in silence, taking in the view.

 _"That's the Gerudo city, directly ahead of us,"_  Sheik said.  _"Or...I think so."_

"Mhm," Link hummed.

_"You ready?"_

"Y-Yeah."

* * *

_"Right,"_  Sheik said as Link retrieved him from the (luckily) soft pile of sand they'd landed in.  _"Guess paragliding's out."_

"D-Definitely," Link said, rubbing his aching shoulder with a groan before folding the paraglider and stuffing it in his pack.

The moment they'd leapt from the tower and begun their descent towards the desert, the winds had grown even more violent, tossing them back and forth, nearly sending them crashing into the cliff face a few times, before pushing them  _down_  into a small canyon just below the Sheikah Tower, where they  _had_  crashed.

 _"You okay?"_  Sheik asked.

"L-Landed on m-my shoulder," Link said, groaning again when he realised he would have to climb  _out_  of the damn canyon before they could continue on their way. "It'll b-be fine, th-though."

_"If you say so. Figures there'd be something to stop us from taking the easiest way down. Either you're the world's greatest bad luck charm, or there's some fucking magic afoot."_

* * *

Link walked along the cliff edge, trying to find a path. He'd shed the scarf of his uniform and pulled down the mask. The air was growing hotter and hotter as they descended towards the desert, the light of the sun becoming sharper, as if it was being focused through a giant lens in the sky.

_"Eugh."_

Link kept walking.

_"Eeeuugh."_

Link kept walking.

_"Eeeeeuuuuuughhhhhh!"_

"Wh-What? Wh-What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

 _"This is so boring,"_  Sheik replied.  _"Are we there yet?"_

Link didn't dignify that with a response. His finger did hover over the mute switch in a silent threat, however.

 _"Try it,"_  Sheik growled.  _"We'll see who walks away with their hearing intact once you unmute me again. Here's a hint, it won't be you."_

Link sighed and kept walking.

* * *

It was afternoon by the time they reached the base of the mountains and hit the desert proper. Or would have, had it not been for the fight they'd just walked directly into, at the base of the last cliff.

Link recognised the red uniforms of Yiga troops right away. Two lay dead in the sand already, blood spilling from wicked-looking cuts to their throats and chests. Another three were circling one of the biggest women Link had ever seen. She must have been nearly twice his height, her hair a shade of red so dark it could have been mistaken for blood, which was dripping from the pair of scimitars she held, spinning them around like they weighed nothing, keeping the Yiga at bay.

Neither side seemed to be gaining ground like this. The Yiga kept attacking the woman, but she fended them off. She was unable to advance, however, as the Yiga behind her prevented her from attacking the one in front.

It was a stalemate—and Link had no problem choosing a side.

 _"Go for the one at her side,"_  Sheik said as Link unsheathed the Master Sword and withdrew the Guardian shield from his pocket.  _"Use the element of surprise."_

Link's feet were already moving, his body picking up speed as he ran towards the Yiga that kept harassing the woman. They were too busy handling her to notice him. Two steps away, he activated the shield, drew his arm back, and used all his momentum to swing the shield into the bastard's face.

There was a loud  **WHOOM** , and the sound of porcelain breaking as the Yiga was sent stumbling back, his mask falling apart to expose a face that was twisted in surprise and anger.

"It's him!" the man shrieked, just barely raising his sickle-like blade to parry Link's strike with the Master Sword. "Kill him! Get the slate!"

 _"So much interest in little old me,"_  Sheik mocked.  _"I'm flattered."_

Behind him, Link heard a pained shout and a gurgle. He ducked a sickle-strike from his target and took the moment to look back. The woman had finished one of her opponents already, his throat opened by one of her scimitars.

That was all he had time for as his opponent came at him again, his weapon bouncing off Link's shield. The impact sent tremors up Link's arm, jarring his already painful shoulder a bit, but it was nowhere near as bad as it would have been with a regular shield. On the contrary, it seemed the Ancient shield was somehow able to reflect the momentum back into the attacker's weapon, as the Yiga was knocked back and taken off-balance by the impact.

_"Now!"_

The Master Sword seemed to move on its own. He barely had to do anything—his arm was angled with barely any input from his brain, guided into a thrust aimed slightly upwards, just beneath the Yiga's ribs. It struck true, running the man through like he was made of paper, piercing his heart.

He gave a surprised gasp, and then fell over, dead in less than a second. Link wrenched the blade from his corpse, staring with wide eyes at the broken heap of a man at his feet, and then at the Master Sword, the blade of which showed no signs of having been buried in someone moments before.

Another cry was cut short behind him, and Link turned just in time to see the woman turning towards him, scimitars pointed to the ground so as to not appear threatening, but also not entirely trusting either.

"Thanks for that," she said, giving Link a grin. "I could've handled them myself, of course, but the help was appreciated all the same. Been a while since I've seen a Sheikah around...here..." she trailed off, presumably noticing the lack of any Sheikah traits in Link's face. "Huh, a Hylian?"

"H-Hi?" Link said warily. "M-My name is L-Link."

Honestly, being able to speak to someone so casually was unusual for Link, but the short battle had given him a bit of an adrenaline rush, and he was just relieved that the woman wasn't going to attack him.

The woman stared at him for a moment before throwing her head back, laughing.

"Ayla, pleased to meet you," she said, sheathing her scimitars and retrieving a heavy-looking pack that had been discarded near one of the bodies. "I have about a million questions for you, but the main one, I guess, is this: where the hell did you come from?"

Wordlessly, Link pointed up at the narrow, almost invisible path he'd followed down to the canyon they were standing in. "Th-There," he said.

Ayla followed his line of sight. "Huh...so that old goat path is still traversable?"

"M-More or l-less," Link confirmed.

"Well, that's my mission finished, then," she said, nodding in satisfaction. "Thanks."

Unsure of himself, Link fidgeted. "Y-You're welcome?"

"So, Link, a Hylian wearing Sheikah armour and is inexplicably still alive, what are you doing here?" she asked, keeping a wary distance between them. She nodded to the bodies. "They seemed to recognise you."

"L-Long story—"Link began.

_"But to cut it short, we're here to fix your problem with your Divine Beast, so if you would be so kind as to lead us to your city and take us to your leader, we can get started on that right away."_

Ayla blinked. People tended to do that when Sheik's disembodied voice suddenly started speaking out of nowhere. Honestly, it was a miracle people didn't just scream and run away. That's Link would have done, probably, if he weren't already knee-deep in all this nonsense.

"Uh...who said that?" she asked, looking around suspiciously. "I'll admit, I don't much like being ambushed like this, as the Yiga can attest to."

 _"I said that,"_  Sheik replied simply.

"Where are you?!"

_"Right here."_

"Where?!"

_"Here! I'm right h—oh for fuck's sake! Link!"_

Sighing, the Hylian held the slate up for Ayla to see. "He's h-here...in th-the slate."

 _"A little more enthusiasm couldn't hurt,"_  Sheik said in a hurt tone.  _"But yeah, here I am, so no need to go hunting. I'm Sheik."_

"I...don't understand..." Ayla said, cautiously approaching.

_"Very few people do, so I suggest just taking it in stride."_

Link turned the slate to his face, frowning. "Wh-What happened t-to s-stealth?" he asked.

 _"It went out the window when we helped a Gerudo in the middle of an ambush,"_  Sheik said blithely.  _"I mean, we're in luck. She'll know where the city is and can take us there."_

Ayla was staring at Link, her mind probably racing a million miles a second, trying to figure out where the second voice was coming from. Honestly, it really was in the best interest of her sanity to just take it in stride, as Sheik had suggested.

"I...I..." she said, her vocabulary failing her, it seemed.

Now it was Sheik's turn to sigh.  _"Okay, guess we've gotta do the whole thing, then. Right, well, listen very carefully, I shall say this only once..."_

* * *

It took a while to get through the story, and even then, Sheik only gave Ayla the gist of it. It still ended with the Gerudo staring at Link in wonder and suspicion.

"Right, so," she said, "if I've got it right...you're the Hylian Champion who supposedly died a hundred years ago, resurrected, now battling Ganon's forces and trying to free the Divine Beasts...accompanied by a...Sheikah who's been...trapped in the slate?"

She sounded more and more unsure as she summed it up.

"And now you're here to...help us with Vah Naboris?"

_"Got it in one."_

"Frankly, it all sounds like bullshit to me," she deadpanned.

 _"It does, doesn't it?"_  Sheik agreed.  _"And yet, here we are."_

"I still can't decide if you're actually real, or if Link's just a very talented ventriloquist." She looked carefully at Link's mouth as Sheik spoke.

 _"Him? A ventriloquist?"_  Sheik snorted.  _"With_ _ **that**_ _stutter?"_

Link poked the slate. "H-Hey!"

_"Oh, come on, as if that would ever be a viable career path for you—"_

"I c-could be a v-v-v—"

_"Oh, Link, the irony is killing me here..."_

"Okay, okay!" Ayla exclaimed. "I believe you! No one in their right state of mind would have this sort of...idiotic argument with themselves!"

_"Who says we're in the right state of mind?"_

"D-Don't even s-start!"

Ayla rubbed the bridge of her nose, which was impressively sharp, groaning before looking down at them (were all Gerudo this tall?).

Link understood her frustration completely.

"Okay, okay," the woman said, taking a deep breath. "So…assuming your story is true, and you've already freed three of the Beasts...then Vah Naboris is the last? And you're taking the fight to Ganon afterwards?"

_"You're a smart one, aintcha?"_

"Watch it," she said, glaring at the slate. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous this sounds?"

"Haven't y-you h-heard anything about i-it?" Link asked, looking up at her. "W-Word hasn't s-spread?"

He'd hoped there wouldn't be any hoops to jump through this time around, that word of his deeds had spread far enough that people would believe him when he told them who he was.

Ayla frowned. "We haven't had word from Hyrule in months," she said. "The Yiga have occupied the canyon, preventing anyone from leaving or entering the desert. We've tried breaking the blockade a few times, but their other forces keep harassing our caravans and convoys, preventing us from presenting proper front."

 _"Hot damn!"_  Sheik shouted.  _"I_ _ **knew**_ _going through the canyon would be a bad idea, I told you!"_

Link and Ayla stared at him.

_"But...yeah, that's horrible. No wonder you don't know who we are, then."_

Shaking her head, Ayla turned her attention to Link. "You know how crazy all this sounds, right?"

"A-Absolutely," Link said with a nod. "I c-can barely believe it m-myself, s-sometimes."

"Oh, good, I was afraid you were deluded."

 _"Don't even get me started on that,"_  Sheik interrupted.  _"Now, look, pleasant as this has been, we're operating on a tight schedule here. Can you take us to your leader, so we can get the ball rolling on the Beast business?"_

The Gerudo shook her head. "I can't."

_"And why the hell not?"_

"I don't know how much you know about Gerudo, but...you're not going to be able to enter the city."

"Wh-Why?" Link asked.

"Well, you're a voe." She paused, narrowing her eyes at him. "Aren't you? I haven't met that many Hylians, so I can't be sure...and you're awfully pretty..."

 _"What the_ _ **fuck**_ _is a voe?"_ Sheik said, cutting right to the heart of the matter.

"Well, you know, the opposite of a vai," Ayla said. "Like me."

_"What the_ _**fuck** _ _is a—"_

"She m-means w-woman," Link said, cutting Sheik off before he could start yet another diplomatic incident, looking up at her. "R-Right?"

"Yes, that's it," she said. "So, are you a—"

"I'm a m-man!" he all but shouted.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes!"

"That's too bad." Ayla shrugged. "You won't be allowed through the gates, in that case. Only vai are allowed in our city."

_"Why?"_

"Oh, I'm sure there's a good reason for it, but no one really remembers what it was," she said dismissively. "Still, it's strictly enforced, so...sorry."

 _"Is there no other way?"_  Sheik asked.  _"I mean, we're only trying to save the world here...you'd think they'd give us a little leeway."_

"You're assuming everyone will believe your story," Ayla said.

_"He has the fucking Master Sword!"_

"Or a very accurate-looking replica," she countered. "Look, I'm not the one you have to convince—you helped me against the Yiga, that's all the confirmation I need of you being on our side. But I'm just a soldier—what I say means squat. I'll tell my commander about you when I get back, of course, but I doubt it'll lead to anything."

"C-Can you at l-least t-take us th-there? M-Maybe we c-can t-talk our way in?" Link tried.

_"You mean_ _**I** _ _can talk our way in?"_

"N-No!"

Link had a feeling Sheik would somehow get them super-banned from entering the city if he were allowed to plead their case.

"I doubt it." Ayla shot him down immediately. "You'll be stopped at the gates, and that'll be it. The guards aren't exactly paid to argue—they're just going to stop you—and there are no inns or safe places to stay outside the walls." She sighed. "I can take you as far as the oasis, the Kara Kara Bazaar—there are other travellers from Hyrule there, ones who were trapped here when the Yiga blocked the canyon, but that's it."

_"And there's no other way into the city? Diplomatic pass, that sort of thing?"_

"Afraid not."

_"Well, shit."_

"Not any...official ones, at least," she said. "Or legal ones."

_"...we're listening."_

"I really can't tell you anything else," she said, pointing to the end of the small canyon. "It's a few hours' walk to the Bazaar—do you want me to take you there, or not?"

"W-We've n-no choice, I g-guess," Link muttered. "C-Can't s-stay here."

"It's settled, then," Ayla said, patting his shoulder. "Cheer up, I'm sure a solution will present itself sooner or later."

Did she wink at him?

* * *

It was slow going to the oasis. Walking through sand was much harder than Link had anticipated, his feet slipping and failing to find proper grip and friction. Ayla didn't seem to have any trouble, her footing even and sure as she led the way towards the oasis, which appeared as little more than a green spot in the distance, obscured by waves of heat.

Even worse was the heat. It had been bad enough on the mountain path, but once they'd emerged into the desert proper, Link had been miserable. It was like being baked, and despite how thin it was the Sheikah armour felt more like the warm doublet, or snowquill jacket. He was glad they hadn't let Sidon talk his way into helping them—he'd be long dead in this kind of environment.

"Here," Ayla said, handing him a water skin. "Dehydration sneaks up on you fast."

"Th-Thanks," Link said, drinking from it.

 _"I could have told you that,"_  Sheik muttered sourly.

"Come on," Ayla said, ignoring him. "Walk in my tracks. Should help your footing."

 _"So,"_  Sheik said after a while,  _"what were you doing out here alone? You said something about a mission?"_

"I was looking for a way out of the desert and into Hyrule," she explained. "That path you came down? That used to be an old goat track, and I was sent to see if it was still a viable route."

"A-Alone?"

"I prefer working solo, and it's faster to travel that way. Of course, I wasn't supposed to get that close, in case the Yiga were there, but...well, curiosity almost got me killed, didn't it?" She chuckled. "Thanks again, by the way."

"Y-You're w-welcome."

_"And? Was the mission a success?"_

"Yes and no?" she shrugged. "Yes, in that the path is clearly still able to be traversed—I mean, you made it down here, so..."

"And n-no?"

"Well, the Yiga clearly know about it, and now that we've killed the patrol group, they'll undoubtedly reinforce it. Riju—that's our chief—isn't going to waste lives trying to take it."

_"So, what will you do?"_

"I have no idea."

_"There's no plan?"_

"I'm just a soldier," she repeated. "If there's a plan, no one's told me yet."

 _"Why is almost every leader we encounter completely useless?"_  Sheik muttered.

"She does the best she can," Ayla said, sounding annoyed. "A lot has happened lately, and after the Yiga stole...well, it's not easy."

"Wh-What'd they s-steal?"

"I've said too much."

_"More like too little."_

"Eugh..."

* * *

"This is where I leave you," Ayla said as they reached the edge of the oasis.

Here, in the middle of a dead expanse of absolutely nothing, life flourished around a small lake filled with clear, beautiful water. Palm trees grew tall and provided shade, green grass and bushes broke up the endless brown and tan. Several tents, their canvases bright and vivid, had been put up around the small lake, clustered up against the only structure, which appeared to be a house carved out of the bedrock itself. On the roof, an even larger, round rock balanced precariously on a small pillar. Colourful banners were hung from the rock, dancing in the breeze.

It was late afternoon, and the sun was an orange orb in a purple sky, setting beyond the horizon. The sand was stubbornly trying to hold on to the heat of the day, but it was quickly dissipating, the temperature falling rapidly. Link thanked Hylia again for remembering to bring his scarf.

"The stone building is an inn—they should have a free room," she continued, pointing at the structure. "If not, they'll lend you a tent. Riju has ordered that anyone unfortunate enough to get caught up in the blockade is to be taken care of as best we can."

 _"Though without breaking a cultural taboo no one remembers the reason for existing in the first place, of course,"_ Sheik drawled.

"Look, if the punishment for sneaking a voe into the city was a slap on the wrist, I'd do it in a second," Ayla with a sour expression. "But it isn't."

"Th-Then what is it?"

"Death."

_"I'm sorry?"_

"Death for the Gerudo who snuck him in, prison for the voe."

_"That's...harsh."_

"Exactly—you see why I can't do anything?"

"W-We do," Link said, cutting Sheik off before he could start demanding that she risk it. "W-We'll find a d-different w-way. Th-Thank you f-for t-telling us."

She rubbed her neck. "Really wish there was more I could do, but I kind of like living, so..." She patted his shoulder again. "If you do get inside the city somehow, come find me, all right? I'll do what I can to get you to Riju, at least."

"Th-Thanks." He smiled, which she returned.

"Till then, best of luck."

And she was off, disappearing among the dunes at a rapid pace Link couldn't hope to keep up with.

 _"Well, that was mostly pointless,"_  Sheik said, annoyed.  _"Nothing she could do, my ass. She probably made it all up so she could dump us here and not have to deal with our bullshit."_

"I b-believe her," Link said, trudging towards the oasis. "Sh-She could've l-left us e-earlier."

_"Hmph, that'd be problematic for her if we survived and told this Riju what she'd done, wouldn't it? Gerudo take life debts almost as serious as Sheikah, and...Link? What's wrong?"_

He'd paused, staring at a palm tree that jutted out of the ground, right near the edge of the lake. It seemed...familiar, somehow. It was...

His eyes widened.

* * *

It was a fragment of a memory at best, but Link remembered this place. He'd been here before, with Zelda. Yiga had been chasing the princess, and nearly caught her.

Link remembered running until it felt like his lungs were about to explode, desperate to catch up, angry with her for running off again, desperate to be rid of her unwanted bodyguard.

He'd reached her just in time to kill the Yiga who'd raised his blade at her, nearly cleaving him in half with the Master Sword. Dead in moments. The others had taken one look at their fallen comrade and run away.

He couldn't remember what had happened afterwards...but he assumed he'd given her an angry lecture...or so he hoped.

* * *

"Eugh," he groaned, sitting on a rock and letting the migraine wash over him. "It's u-unfair," he mumbled.

 _"At least it's getting easier, right?"_  Sheik asked gently.  _"I mean, at first you nearly passed out whenever you remembered something. Now you just get a headache..."_

"S-Still..."

 _"You'll feel better after a night's sleep, I'm sure,"_  Sheik said.  _"Come on, let's see if there are any rooms at the inn."_

Activity seemed to be picking up around the Bazaar now that the temperature was dropping to an acceptable level, but Link barely noticed it as he dragged himself towards the stone building that housed the inn. Some of the Bazaar's current residents gave him strange looks as he passed them, probably confused by his armour, but they did not bother him.

"Ah, there's a new face I haven't seen before," the Gerudo—just as tall as Ayla—said as he entered the building. "Welcome to Kara Kara Bazaar—my name is Kachoo."

The building's austere exterior was nothing like the inside. There were carpets on the floor and walls, presumably for dampening sound, and several small tables were arranged in the front room. They were quite short, and instead of chairs there were thick pillows for people to sit on. A few of them were occupied by what appeared to be Hylian merchants, a Rito, and even a Goron, who'd taken up a corner of the room by himself.

"I'm L-Link," Link replied. "D-Do y-you have any f-free rooms?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Kachoo said, smiling down at him. "The last one—you're in luck."

"H-How much?"

"No charge, by order of Riju," she said. "Food and drink will cost you, I'm afraid, but the room itself is free. Bad enough that our guests can't sleep at night thanks to the stomping—if we charged them for it as well...heh, I'd be out of business."

"S-Stomping?"

Kachoo raised a finger. "Wait for it..."

Link felt it before he heard it. A tremor in the ground that set the glass bottles on the shelves behind Kachoo rattling and caused dust to fall from the ceiling. Then he heard a deep, booming thud that must have been miles away, but still so loud. His headache did  _not_  appreciate that, giving another twinge.

"Ah..." he said, nodding in understanding.

"Naboris is unusually agitated these days," Kachoo said, leaning on the bar to get a better look at him. "We can only hope she'll calm down soon. So, still want the room?"

"I'll t-take it," Link said.

"Would you like some food, as well? You look like you've been wandering for a while."

His stomach answered that question for him by grumbling loudly. Kachoo laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, pointing to one of the tables. "Have a seat, it'll be right out."

 _"Well, at least we know where Naboris is,"_  Sheik said quietly (for once), as Link took a seat on one of the pillows.  _"If all else fails, we'll just have to go at it alone."_

"H-Hopefully it w-won't come t-to that," Link whispered as Kachoo emerged from the kitchen with a plate filled with some sort of spicy meat on skewers, and a pitcher of what turned out to be a zesty sort of juice.

"Our specialty," she said proudly as she accepted a few rupees from Link. "Is there anything else you would like?"

 _"A quick way into the city?"_  Sheik asked, with  _Link's_  voice.  _"I have business there."_

Kachoo didn't seem to notice that Link's mouth hadn't moved at all, too busy counting the rupees. "I'm afraid voe—that is, men—aren't allowed into the city. Your best bet is waiting for one of the caravans and sending a message with them to your associate in the city." She was satisfied with the amount and smiled. "Please, enjoy your meal. Come talk to me when you wish to retire for the night, so I can give you your key."

"Th-Thanks," Link smiled back until her back was turned, at which point he scowled at the slate. "Wh-What the h-hell?" he whispered harshly.

 _"It was worth a shot,"_  Sheik hissed back.  _"Besides, I wanted to make sure Ayla wasn't fucking with us."_

"Ask m-me first n-next time. It's  _m-my_  voice."

 _"You never did take me up on my offer of talking for you, you know,"_  Sheik pointed out.  _"Don't you trust me?"_

"N-Not after th-that."

_"Pfft, it was the quickest way to find out, and you know it."_

Link ignored him, focusing on his meal. The meat was tender and just as spicy as it looked, which made him glad for the juice. The food and drink certainly hit the spot, to the point where even his migraine eased off a little. As he ate, he realised just how tired he was. He'd spent the whole day walking and climbing, and it was catching up to him now. Even the occasional stomping from Vah Naboris probably wouldn't stop him from sleeping like a damn rock.

He was so focused on eating that he barely noticed that a burly Hylian man had come to stand at his table. One of the merchants, it seemed, had taken an interest.

"Excuse me," he asked, his voice deep and rough.

Link swallowed. "Y-Yes?"

"I heard you were looking for a way inside the Gerudo city?" the man said, scratching his thick, black beard. "Still in need of one?"

"I am," Link confirmed. "D-Do you kn-know one?"

"Not me, but a friend does," the man said. "I'll set up a meeting. Noon, tomorrow, on the roof."

With that, he walked away, re-joining his friends at their table, where a hushed conversation was being held.

 _"Well, that's not creepy at all,"_  Sheik whispered.  _"Careful, Link...they could be more Yiga in disguise."_

"Mhm," Link hummed, finishing off his meal, keeping a close eye on the men. They didn't  _seem_  suspicious, but...then again, neither had the ones in Akkala. "We'll s-see."

Between his fatigue and the headache, that was really all he had to offer for the night. He thanked Kachoo for a delicious meal and picked up his key, which was on the second floor of the inn.

 _"Go to sleep, Link,"_  Sheik told him.  _"I'll keep guard...especially if that creepy perv comes sneaking in."_

Link didn't have the energy to remind Sheik that not every person they met on their travels was a pervert in disguise...though this one  _did_  seem mighty suspicious. He'd definitely go to the meeting fully armed...

Somewhere in the desert, Vah Naboris stomped the ground once more, and Link fell asleep.

* * *

Deep in the mountains to the north-west, in the deepest part of a complex system of natural caves, there was an uproar among the red-clad occupants.

"Biran's entire team was killed?!" one cried. "How?!"

"They were ambushed, surely!" another said, trying to be heard over the clamour.

"The Gerudo?!"

"Who else?! The cowards never fight fair!"

Kiro kept his head down, wishing everyone would shut up. Until the actual reports came back, all they had were rumours and speculation. He had a feeling, though...

The door at the end of the chamber opened, and a hush fell over the gathered Yiga as Master Kohga strode inside, flanked by a pair of burly bodyguards who looked far more formidable than the master himself. The man stopped in front of the crowd, holding up a hand.

"It is confirmed," he said, his voice cracking a bit. "The Divine Beast, Vah Medoh, is no longer under our control, and we have lost a patrol of five experienced men near the old goat path to the south-east. This can only mean one thing."

"The Champion," someone murmured.

"Yes," Kohga said. "The Champion has entered our domain and will be heading for Vah Naboris in due time."

"What will we do, Master?!" someone asked.

"Are we to go after him?"

"No!" Kohga announced. "Without the Thunder Helm, the Champion will have no hope of getting to the Beast. If he wishes to control it, he will have to come to here...and we'll be waiting. He'll be walking directly into our trap, and then we will avenge our fallen comrades with great prejudice...after which I will take the slate and return it to Lord Ganon." He chuckled. "With the Champion dead and the slate in safe hands...well, there will be nothing to stop us."

The plan...or lack of one, rather, was met with roaring applause and praise to Ganon and Kohga.

Kiro didn't join in.

This was it, wasn't it? His moment to act.

A debt was a debt, after all.

* * *

Teba landed on an outcrop, panting harshly. He'd been forced to take a detour around a storm that blocked the most direct path to the Zora's Domain, which had delayed him by several days. But there it was, no more than twenty minutes away, the Domain.

He could only hope he wasn't too late.

Taking another few deep breaths, he hurled himself back into the wind, heading for the lights in the distance.


	43. For Posterity!

_"Typical,"_  Sheik muttered sourly.  _"First the perv hits on you at dinner, and then doesn't show up. Useless. Absolutely useless."_

Link couldn't help but smile a little. At this point, it was pretty clear that Sheik viewed just about anyone who wasn't himself or Sidon talking to Link as a threat. It was a little sweet, really, but he wished Sheik wouldn't say it out loud all the time.

"It's n-not even n-noon yet," he reminded Sheik, casting a wistful glance in the direction of the little lake.

Most of the people staying at the Bazaar (all male, save for the Gerudo guards), were either seeking shelter from the blazing sun in the shade of their tents and parasols, content to let the days pass by until the Yiga blockade was lifted.

And here he was, standing out in the open, feeling his skin getting burned more and more by the minute as he waited for the bearded stranger who'd eavesdropped on his conversation with Kachoo and then offered him a way to get into the Gerudo city.

With such a suspicious introduction, Link found himself wishing the man was  _only_  a pervert and not something more...sinister.

At least a pervert problem was easily solved with a swift kick to the fork.

_"Still got that knife in your belt?"_  Sheik asked.

"I d-do," he confirmed, patting the small sheath on his belt, on the opposite side of the slate. As if the sword on his back wouldn't be enough of a deterrent.

_"Be ready to use it, just in case,"_  Sheik said.  _"You never know—"_

He was interrupted as the bearded man rounded the corner, spotting them immediately. He waved cheerfully and came closer.

"I thought you'd be up on the roof already," he said, grinning.

_"Like we'd let ourselves get crowded up there,"_  Sheik whispered.

Link nodded, warily. "Y-You said y-you had a w-way to g-get inside th-the city?"

"I do," he said, coming to stand next to Link, leaning against the wall of the inn, looking casual. "You've heard the rumour, right?"

"R-Rumour?" Link asked.

"That a man snuck into the Gerudo city— _and_  made it out alive? The Gerudo were none the wiser about his true nature." He grinned a little wider. "Sound interesting?"

"It d-does."

"Good," the Hylian said, holding out a hand. "A thousand."

"Wh-What?"

"Come on, don't be coy," beardy said, winking. "I'm not gonna comment on why you could want to get in the city, that's none of my business, but my help is gonna cost ya. A thousand rupees, please."

"Th-That's a l-lot..." Link mentally calculated how much money he had left.

In the chaos of Sheik's revelation, the matter of money had been so easily forgotten. Not that he would have asked Sidon for it anyway—he'd rather die.

"It's worth it, though, I guarantee it," the Hylian said, his grin turning a little...sleazier. "Though if the money's too much, I'm sure we can come to some other...agreement?" He shuffled a little closer. "How old are you?"

"Th-That w-won't be n-necessary," Link hissed, putting his money pouch in the man's hand. "H-Here. Sh-Should be enough!"

Beardy looked a little disappointed at actually getting the money, but a quick check of the pouch's contents quickly had him grinning again. "A pleasure doing business with you, son," he said, tipping his hat. "Head on up to the roof—your solution'll be there in a minute."

Link made sure he'd actually gone before he climbed up the ladder to the roof, inwardly counting down.

...three...two...one...

_"What the hell?!"_  Sheik exclaimed.  _"You just give him the money and let him walk away, without actually getting what you paid for?! Link, what's the matter with you?!"_

"I...I just w-wanted to g-get away from h-him," Link admitted. The idea of the man touching him had been...abhorrent. "Y-You were r-right—he  _w-was_  a p-perv..."

_"I'm always right, Link. The sooner you accept that fact, life will get a lot easier...but yeah, I see what you mean."_

"B-Besides," Link continued, disappointed to find that it was even hotter up on the roof—that is, the giant boulder balanced precariously  _on_  the roof...and no shade in sight. "Wh-Where w-would he g-go if he d-doesn't d-deliver?"

_"Oh yeah, nowhere to hide, huh?"_  Sheik said.  _"Good thinking."_

They waited for a few minutes, and soon enough there was the sound of someone else climbing the ladder, coming up. Instead of the Hylian man, however, it was a Gerudo. She was wearing a magenta-coloured sirwal, a belly-exposing top that showed off a set of chiselled abdominal muscles (and a pretty flat chest), and strong shoulders. Her hair was covered by a headdress, the lower half of her face obscured by a veil.

She was carrying cloth sack over her shoulder.

"Ah, you're here," she said, hauling herself onto the rocky surface, straightening up before studying him closely. "Oh my, what a lovely young lad you are—Daron certainly didn't exaggerate. Do you need something from me?"

_"Who the fuck is Daron?"_  Sheik whispered.

"I n-need a w-way into the G-Gerudo city." Link briefly wondered if he had been scammed after all, and if he would have to pay a visit to this Daron fellow if that was the case. "I...h-heard a r-rumour..."

"A rumour?" the Gerudo said, looking intrigued. "Let me guess, about a man snuck into Gerudo Town?"

"Y-Yes," Link said, nodding eagerly.

"Oh, I don't know anything about that," she replied, looking away.

_"I'm going to kill him, I swear..."_

Link squinted, studying what little he could see of her face. Her voice was surprisingly deep, at least compared to Ayla and Kachoo's. And her eyes...

She blinked bashfully. "Heehee, you're making my cheeks warm, looking at me like that."

"Y-You're...very b-beautiful?"

It came out as more of a question than a statement, but then Link wasn't sure what he could say to make her open up a little more. He knew nothing about flattering people.

_"Din above, you're the worst at flirting,"_  Sheik whispered.

It seemed to be the right thing to say, though, because she giggled happily. "Such a nice thing to say! And I'm sure you'd agree that these clothes only help my looks, right?"

Link nodded.

_"What the fuck is even going on?"_

She cocked her head to the side, looking him up and down, humming. "Now that I think about it, this style would look quite fetching on you...Daron was right. It's a pity we had to charge you, but I bet people would see you  _completely differently_  if you wore them."

An exaggerated wink was sent in Link's direction.

So much for subtlety, Link thought. At least we're making headway.

"Here you go," she said, tossing him the sack. "Go ahead, change into it right now." She giggled again, turning away. "Don't worry, I won't look."

A few very awkward minutes later, Link found himself gazing down his clothes. The outfit was nearly identical to the Gerudo's, only in his size (thank Hylia), and differently coloured. His sirwal was dark blue, bordering on purple, while the rest of the articles were a much lighter blue, almost a little green.

It felt...awkward. Not the clothes themselves—they were a perfect fit, strangely enough, and far more comfortable in the heat—but because of the amount of skin they exposed...or rather, the scars.

Sidon had tried to assure Link that the multitude of scars and other marks that had been left on his skin a hundred years earlier were anything but unattractive, and...well, Link had no doubt  _Sidon_  found them attractive, but if he was supposed to masquerade as a woman, shouldn't he be less...marked?

It didn't seem to bother the Gerudo, however, as she clapped her hands to her cheeks. "Eeeeeh, you look adorable! Heehee, just as I thought, you make for quite a good lookin' gal. It's such a striking look, I doubt anyone would even  _suspect_  that you're a man!"

"E-Even with th-the scars?" Link asked, feeling his cheeks heat up. There was something...predatory about the way the woman was looking at him. Weirdly enough, he didn't mind being called adorable...

"If anything, that just helps," she said, stepping a little closer. "Gerudo appreciate women who can fight, after all."

"Th-Thank you," Link said, truly grateful...even if this outfit had cost him a thousand rupees. "R-Really."

She sighed happily. "Oh, you're welcome, I'm so glad I could help you out!" She came a little closer. "Say..."

_"Okay, that's it,"_  Sheik murmured.  _"One more step, and I'm sounding the alarm."_

"If you're free to grab something eat sometime," she said, "keep me in mind..."

Link's mind immediately began to race, trying to find a way to let her down gently (and no, saying he had a pair of boyfriends, one of whom was the Zora prince and the other a Sheikah whose mind had been transferred into the slate was  _not_  an option), when a gust of wind swept across the roof...and caught the edge of her veil, lifting it.

It was but a brief glance, but it was enough to spot the beard on her—his—face.

"Oh...Oh dear," the not-Gerudo said, embarrassedly wringing his—their?—hands. "Would...Would I be able to persuade you to forget you ever saw that?"

"Of c-cou—"Link began, but his own voice coming from the slate cut him off.

_"It's worth at least half of what you scammed me out of for the outfit."_

The not-Gerudo, too flustered to realise it wasn't actually Link who'd said it, looked ready to argue, but reluctantly nodded. "Fine, fine...here." A very familiar money pouch was tossed onto the roof. Another giggle. "Now, the offer still stands...see you later, cutie."

"N-Noted."

Link held his breath until they were gone, releasing it with a gasp, kneeling beside his gear, which had been left in a heap at his feet while he'd changed.

_"Huh, didn't expect that,"_  Sheik said, apparently only mildly surprised by what had just happened.

"Th-That's all you h-have to s-say?!" Link hissed, glaring down at the slate.

_"What? Oh, right...I didn't appreciate the flirting but at least they weren't persistent. Saved me having to do something drastic. And hey, I even got some of your money back. An all-round success, I'd say."_

Just when Link thought he'd started to understand the many little idiosyncrasies that made up his slate-bound boyfriend, something entirely new was thrown at him. He'd half-expected for Sheik to call for the complete and utter destruction of the not-Gerudo individual, but no. No shouting, no death threats, only a minor case of extortion.

"I d-don't get y-you, sometimes."

_"Good, I like keeping you on your toes,"_  Sheik said, and Link could  _hear_  the smirk in his voice.  _"Speaking of toes...mind stepping back a bit?"_

"Wh-Why?"

_"Just...humour me?"_

Rolling his eyes, Link did so, stepping away from the slate, which was lying on top of his pack. "W-Well?" he asked.

_"Hang on..."_

There was a click. A very  _familiar_  click. His eyes widened.

"D-Did you just t-take a p-picture of me?" he asked.

_"No, of course not, don't be ridiculous,"_  Sheik said innocently. There was another click.

"You j-just d-did it again!"

_"Link, I think you're imagining things,"_  Sheik continued.  _"Now...could you bend over a little? Stick out that tush?"_

"Sh-Sheik!"

_"Oh, come on, Link, you have no idea just how..._ _**good** _ _you look in that getup."_

The Hero hesitated, his cheeks warming a little again. "R-Really?"

_"I don't have the words, Link,"_  Sheik said.  _"Suffice to say, you'll have no problems getting into the city like this."_  There was an audible pause.  _"Well, you're a bit flat, I guess, but that's hardly a crime—"_

"H-Hey!"

_"Oh look, there's a rupee on the floor, right by your foot. Bet you'll have to bend_ _**all** _ _the way down to pick it up..."_

"P-Perv!"

_"You know it."_

Another click.

"S-Stop that!"

_"Gotta save this for Shark—I mean posterity!"_

"Sheik!"


	44. Disobedience? From my Link?!

The wagon came to a slow halt in front of the walls of Gerudo Town, the merchant announcing they'd arrived. Link thanked him for the ride, jumping off the side of the wagon and into the sand, which gave way beneath his feet and immediately invaded the open-topped shoes he was wearing.

"It was no trouble, honey," the merchant said, giving him a wink that Link would have thought lascivious if he hadn't just listened to the man talk lovingly about his husband, who was minding their shop back in Hateno, whom he couldn't wait to see again once the blockade was lifted. "Put in a good word for me and the hubby with the ladies in town, will you?"

"Of c-course," Link said, making sure to speak in a little higher tone than usual. He wasn't sure how successful it was, especially since, according to Sheik, his voice wasn't particularly manly to begin with...which had earned the Sheikah an hour-long timeout by way of the mute switch. "Th-Thank you a-again," he added, waving as the cart began moving again, heading towards the back of the town, where he would deliver some supplies from the Bazaar.

Whether or not the man thought it strange to be transporting a Hylian woman who was armed to the teeth and had a habit of talking to herself, Link didn't know, but he appreciated the lack of comments all the same.

 _"So,"_  Sheik said quietly, for once not trying to draw the attention of everyone around them.  _"This is Gerudo Town, huh?"_

"S-So it s-seems," Link confirmed, taking a moment to study the home of the Gerudo...or what he could see of it.

From a distance, it had just looked like a random rock formation on a slight rise in the sands, topped with three bulbous stones that, upon further inspection, appeared to be leaking water. It was only when they'd gotten closer that Link saw the carefully carved stone archways that allowed access to the interior...as well as the heavily armed guards manning them.

The height was definitely a thing with the Gerudo...along with a pretty serious abdominal exercise regimen, if their exposed midsections were anything to judge by. Compared to them, he felt a little inadequate. Hopefully, his lack of visible abdominals would be offset by the sheer number of scars...

He sighed. Who was he kidding?

"Th-This isn't g-going to w-work," he muttered under his breath. "E-Even if I l-look l-like...you kn-know, it's s-suspicious as h-hell with all th-the weapons..."

 _"What, you don't think women are allowed to defend themselves with whatever means at their disposal?"_  Sheik asked.  _"They'll probably just think you're some Hylian mercenary who's come to offer her services. That's hardly an unusual background, you know."_

"H-How w-would you kn-know?" Link asked.

 _"Was I the only one paying attention back at the Domain?"_  Sheik asked, scoffing.  _"At least a third—maybe more—of the Hylians gathering there were women...and I don't mean as camp followers. And you've already seen the ratio in the Zora forces, the Sheikah...I don't know about the Rito, and at this point I strongly suspect the Goron are a mono-gendered race, because I have yet to see_ _ **one**_ _woman among them...or least someone who presents themselves as female...hm, I should ask Roly-Poly next time we see him..."_

"Sh-Sheik," Link said. "B-Back on t-topic, please?"

_"Right, right...what_ _**was** _ _the topic? Oh, yeah, your ability to pass as a woman. Trust me, you can. Now go get your ass inside so we don't have to freeze to death outside the walls!"_

Hardly the pep talk he'd wanted, but the sun  _was_  going down, and his current outfit was far from suitable for spending the night in the freezing desert night. Bracing himself, he stalked towards the gates, keeping a wary eye on the massive three-pronged spears wielded by the guards. If he failed this, he'd get skewered.

"Halt," one of the guards said, holding up her hand. "Who are you, and what is your business in Gerudo Town?"

"M-My n-name i-s..."

Oh good, Link thought. The super stutter is back.

He cleared his throat, raising his voice to what he hoped was a convincing tone.

"My n-name is L-Li..."

...fuck, he'd forgotten the name he and Sheik had agreed on to use as a cover.

Think, damn it, think!

"L-Link...le," he finished lamely. "L-Linkle!"

 _"Din above, save me..."_  Sheik muttered.

"And your business, Linkle?" the guard asked, preoccupied with the sheer number of weapons he carried on his back. Instead of suspicious, however, she appeared to be...impressed? Or at the very least approving of it.

"I'm a m-mercenary," he offered, realising he and Sheik really should have worked on a cover story of sorts. They were supposed to have been able to just walk in, damn it! "C-Come to p-ply my t-trade."

"You certainly look the part," the other guard said, looking at the myriad of scars and other marks on Link's skin. "Unfortunately, we can't just let you in based on that. We've had problems with Yiga spies lately, so unless someone in the city can vouch for you, we'll have to turn you away."

"Do you know anyone in the city?" the first one asked, amber eyes boring into Link's. "Or are you a spy, perhaps?"

"I'm n-not a s-s—"

"Ah, there you are, dear!" Ayla said, who'd appeared behind the guards, as if out of nowhere, her hands on her hips with a disapproving look on her face. "I've been waiting  _all_  day for you! What happened? You were supposed to be here hours ago!"

Link stared at her, suddenly very happy for the veil, as it covered his dropped jaw.

 _"Play along,"_  Sheik hissed.

"O-Oh, I g-got delayed," he said, wincing at the unconvincing lie. "S-Sorry..."

"Oh, that's all right," Ayla said, stepping up to pat him on the head. "I'm just glad you didn't run into trouble! Come on!"

"You know this one, captain?" the first guard asked, surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Do I know her? Do  _I_  know  _her_?!" Ayla asked, widening her eyes, clapping a hand to her chest...and causing Link to realise just how bad of an actor she was. "Corporal, this is  _Linkle_! One of the finest swordswomen I've ever met! I've enlisted her as extra protection for our caravans! Didn't you hear?" She turned to the other guard, cocking her head to the side. "Surely  _you_  have heard of her?" she asked, her tone suggesting anyone who hadn't was an idiot.

Of course, the guard wasn't an idiot, and nodded vigorously. "O-Of course I have! Linkle, right!" She lowered her head to Link. "My apologies—I forgot..."

Link opened his mouth to say something, but Ayla's arm wrapped around his shoulder before he could, tugging him along and into the city.

"No offence taken, I'm sure," Ayla said, waving to the guards. "Good job, you two, I'll take her from here!"

As soon as they were out of sight, she pushed Link into an alley. "Linkle?" she asked, grimacing.  _"Really_?!"

"It w-was the b-best I c-could c-come up with," Link said, blushing.

 _"If that's your best, Link, I suggest you never try improvisational theatre—you'll be murdered by the critics,"_  Sheik piped up, ever so helpfully.  _"Then again, who would purposefully expose themselves to improv in the first place?"_

"Oh, good, you brought  _him_  as well," Ayla said dryly, massaging her temples. "That's gonna be fun to explain."

 _"Were you waiting for us?"_  Sheik asked, paying no mind to the quip directed at him.  _"Where did you even come from?"_

"I was hiding in an alcove," she said. "And yes, I was waiting for you. I had a feeling you'd be stupid enough to try waltzing through the gates, so I decided to avert a potential disaster."

"W-We w-were told to j-just w-walk through," Link said sourly, leaning against the rough sandstone wall.

_"Yeah, it worked for the other guy, apparently."_

"It won't the next time he tries," Ayla said, mirroring Link against the opposite wall. "Some Yiga tried your exact trick the other day...didn't go too well. After that, Riju decided not to let anyone into the city unless they have legitimate business here."

 _"Huh...could've warned us about that,"_  Sheik said.

"I didn't even know about it," she snarled. "I've been out of the city for the last two weeks! Besides, I thought you'd actually try for a stealthy approach, not..." she gestured to Link's outfit. "This!"

 _"Hey, what's wrong with it?"_  Sheik asked.  _"I think he looks damn good! This just isn't the right light—here, I've got some photos..."_

The back of Link's head thumped into the wall behind him. This really wasn't the time for Sheik to on a tirade like  _this_.

Ayla shook her head. "Well, you're right, he  _is_  damn pretty...for a Hylian. I think. Certainly fooled those two idiots at the gate, but they're not exactly the sharpest tools to begin with, so..."

_"Well, we're in now, so problem solved, right?"_

"Right," the Gerudo muttered. "Right, well, you're in the city, at least. Getting into the palace will be harder. I'll have to pull some strings and call in a few favours."

"H-How long will th-that t-take?"

"No more than a few hours—if I'm quick, I can get you a meeting with Riju  _tonight_. Means you'll be on your own for a while, though. Meaning you have to blend in and not expose yourself as a man. Can you handle that?"

"O-Of course," Link said, glaring at her. "I'm n-not hopeless, you kn-know!"

 _"You sure about that,_ _ **Linkle**_ _?"_  Sheik asked.

"It's  _you_  I'm worried about, actually," Ayla said, glaring at the slate. "You seem to have a real problem with keeping your mouth shut, and it'll take just one slip of the tongue to get you and Linkle in a whole heap of trouble!"

_"You don't think I know to shut up when necessary?"_

"I highly doubt it, at least."

_"Now you look here—"_

"Linkle, please make him shut up."

"Sh-Sheik," Link warned.

 _"Fine, shutting the fuck up,"_  the slate growled.  _"Against my better judgement, I might add—"_

"Is that shutting up?"

_"..."_

"There you go, good boy."

Link tapped the slate. "J-just for n-now, okay?"

_"Fine..."_

"Okay, that's about as good as it's gonna get, I guess," Ayla said, leading Link out of the alley and down the street.

Gerudo Town hadn't looked very inviting from the outside. More like a heap of stone, really. The inside, however, was stunning. The houses had been carved out of sandstone and painted a bright white to reflect the heat of the sun. Tiled mosaics decorated the walls and streets, all depicting joyous and vibrant motives. There was green everywhere—from palm trees to carefully kept gardens and hanging pots—completely unlike the desert wasteland outside.

Water was carried around the city in aqueducts, which fed the many pools and fountains, which seemed to be the main meeting areas for the inhabitants.

Said aqueducts appeared to be fed by the waterfalls emanating from the three large, bulbous pillars of rock near the northern end of town. A large building appeared to have been carved from the base of those pillars.

"The palace," Ayla said, pointing at said building. "Riju rules from there."

They arrived at what seemed to be the centre of the town, which was a large, open space covered in tents and booths, from which merchants plied their trade. The buildings around the square seemed to be taverns and inns and restaurants, all of them filled with lively Gerudo and other races, laughing and talking and eating and drinking.

"The market's still open for another few hours," Ayla said, gesturing to setting sun. "I can get you something to eat while you wait, if you want?"

Link's stomach was still full after the lunch he'd eaten on the wagon ride, so he shook his head. "N-No th-thanks."

"All right," she said. "Well, I'll go pester my contacts into getting you an audience with Riju now. I'll be back in a while." She pointed a finger at him. "Do  _not_  leave the square, all right? This is a big city, and if you wander off, you're on your own. Got it?"

"U-Understood."

"Good. Just...wait here, all right?"

She kept casting backward glances in his direction as she walked, as if expecting him to be gone the moment she looked away. Link gave her a cheerful wave.

 _"We're not actually staying put, are we?"_  Sheik asked, keeping his voice low.

"Of c-course n-not," Link said. "I w-want to e-explore!"

 _"Disobedience?"_  Sheik gasped.  _"From_ _ **my**_ _Link?!"_

Link chuckled. "It's m-more likely th-than you th-think."

* * *

The Gerudo were a tall people. That was already bloody obvious just by looking at them, but Link  _really_  became aware of it when he entered a shop and found that most of the tables and counters displaying the items for sale were too tall for him to actually get a good look at them. The shopkeeper seemed to find this very amusing, though she did offer to fetch a stool for the adorably short Hylian vai who'd come to browse her wares.

She used those words exactly.

Link was too embarrassed to say no.

At some point he nearly had to mute Sheik because he was snickering so loudly, especially when Link had to bring the stool with him to look at another display.

 _"Shortarse,"_  the Sheikah whispered gleefully.

Link muted him.

* * *

_"You're getting too trigger-happy with that thing,"_  Sheik muttered sourly as Link entered another shop.

"S-Stop p-picking on me, th-then," Link whispered back.

_"Come on, it was funny."_

"N-No."

_"Eugh..."_

This place seemed to be a mix of a grocer and food stand, as one could purchase vegetables and meat in front of the shop, while a group of Gerudo were willing to cook the ingredients for you in the kitchen at the back, which was equipped with several ovens and counters.

Link still wasn't hungry, but the smell of cooking food that permeated the air in here was just unbelievable. The dishes the Gerudo were cooking didn't seem all that different or complicated compared to what he himself had tried to while travelling—how come his food always ended up catching fire or something equally embarrassing?

It had to do with the techniques he employed, surely?

There was an open cookbook on a counter nearby that some of the cooks consulted often, and he decided to have a look...and ran into the height issue once more.

This time, there were no stools nearby.

He sighed and made to turn away, when a Gerudo stepped up next to him, looking down at him with a kind smile.

"Are you interested in our recipes?" she asked. "Would you like me to read it to you?"

Link had no idea what prompted him to say "Y-Yes, please," instead of asking if she could just hand him the damn book so he could read it himself.

And that was how he spent fifteen minutes having a cookbook read aloud to him by a kind woman who, let's be honest, probably thought he was a bit simple.

At least she was kind enough to write down one of the recipes on a piece of paper for him to take with him. He thanked her for that.

He had to duck into another alley so Sheik could finish laughing.

* * *

_"That...is one of the most disturbing things I've ever seen,"_  Sheik whispered.

"A-Agreed," Link muttered, staring in horror at the small stand on the other side of the square, where a Rito woman was happily selling drumsticks of meat that had  _definitely_  come from some sort of bird.

 _"Isn't that, like, cannibalism?"_  Sheik asked.

"N-Not if sh-she d-doesn't eat it herself...?" Link said doubtfully. "Right?"

_"Maybe? I guess?"_

They both fell silent when, during a lull in her business, the Rito happily devoured one of the drumsticks with the ferociousness of a starving wolf.

"R-Right," Link said.

_"Can we go now?"_

* * *

"You! Hylian!"

Link whirled around, eyes wide, shocked to find a Gerudo pointing a finger at him.

What did I do? he thought, trying not to panic. She hadn't accused him of actually being a voe...er, a man yet, so he must have committed some sort of cultural faux pas...but  _what?_  He had just been walking along a side-street, minding his own business and enjoying the ambience of the early evening.

"M-Me?" he asked, embarrassed when his voice cracked and squeaked. His throat was going to be so damn sore the next day...

"Do you see any other Hylian vai around here?" the Gerudo asked, waving him closer. "Are you tired of being alone?" she asked.

"A-Alone?"

"Are you tired of working all day, and coming home to an empty house with no one to warm you at night?"

"Er..."

"Are you, like so many other women, tired of the so-called sure-fire ways of snagging yourself a husband that yield no results?!" she practically shouted this in Link's face. "Then this, my girl, is the course for you! Come in and let Ashai teach you how to seduce any voe you come across on your travels!"

"N-No th—"

"That's right!" she said, giving Link no quarter as she pulled him inside the building and into a classroom, where several younger-looking Gerudo had gathered behind desks. A formidable-looking woman stood at the end of the room, in front of the blackboard, wielding a piece of chalk like it was a weapon.

In his mind, Link heard the phantom crack of a whip. The door closing behind him sounded like that of a jail cell.

He was trapped!

"Ah, we are joined by a Hylian vai," the teacher—Ashai, presumably—said, fixing Link with a kind look. "What's your name, dear?"

"L-Linkle."

"That's a cute name," Ashai said. "Tell me, Linkle, do you have a loved one in your life?"

_"Well..."_

Link muted Sheik, nodding. "I d-do," he said. "S-So I sh-should p-probably—"he began heading for the door.

"Fantastic!" Ashai exclaimed. "Then we'll have someone with actual experience to show us how it's done! You know, most of the girls here have never actually met a voe before! Linkle, you will be invaluable in helping me teach them the art of seduction!"

Every amber eye in the room immediately landed on him, all of them shining with curiosity and expectation.

Oh, Link thought.

Oh no.

* * *

By the time the class moved on to a quiz, Link was ready to start weeping. There had been so. Many. Questions! And how was he supposed to answer them? He knew nothing about seducing men! Sure, he had two male lovers, but he'd stumbled into those relationships by complete accident!

In the end he'd been forced to make up some outlandish lies and hope to Hylia that the things  _he'd_  enjoy were universal...

Hylia help him, the men of Hyrule were going to exposed to some strange seduction attempts in the future.

Luckily, the girls in the class had apparently been paying attention to Ashai's earlier lectures, because their answers to hypothetical situations involving voe were, for the most part, good and sound. Especially when approaching a stranger for the first time.

Except for one...

"I would walk casually toward him and then strike a fierce blow when he least suspected it!"

There was a murmur among the students, and a long silence from Ashai.

"Risa," she said, not unkindly. "That...would be a crime..."

"Ah," Risa said, looking chastened.

Well, Link thought, at least she's proactive?

The quiz continued, this time about what to do if they were to find an injured voe lying on the ground. Again, the answers were mostly good. Some would run to find help, others would bring him to the nearest doctor. Link watched Risa raise her hand again.

"I would secretly bring him back to my home, where I could help him gradually recover!"

She was so proud of the answer too, judging by her beaming smile.

Ashai was better prepared this time, only stunned for a second.

"Risa...a sweet sentiment, but also basically kidnapping."

"I see..."

Terrifying as he would find to be seduced by Risa, Link still couldn't help but root for her a little. She was trying, damn it!

"Now, final question," Ashai announced. "You are suddenly approached by a voe whose attention you have sought, and he abruptly engages you in conversation. What do you do?"

Good answers all around.

Except...

"I would grab his hand and twist his wrist until he agreed to marry me!"

This time there were loud groans from everyone in the room. Ashai stared at Risa, aghast, before sighing.

"Risa...let's talk after class."

"Okay!" the girl said brightly.

* * *

Link made his escape as soon as the class was over. It was probably time to meet Ayla anyway, and he just needed to put some distance between himself and the fact that he'd just probably doomed all hopes for future Hylian-Gerudo relations with his terrible advice.

Between him and Risa, war was probably an unavoidable fact.

Apparently, the girl had considered this to be a refresher class!

He unmuted Sheik once they were away from the crowd.

 _"What was their problem?"_  he asked, sounding offended.  _"Her answers were perfect! I'd be damned flattered if someone approached me like that!"_

Link paused, looking at the slate with narrowed eyes. "Wh-Who?" he asked warily.

_"Risa, duh!"_

And that said more about Sheik's approach to seduction than Link had ever wanted to hear, and he found himself thanking Hylia for the fact that Sidon had taken the lead back in the Domain.

* * *

"I distinctly remember telling you not to wander off," Ayla said, regarding him with a look reserved for unruly children, her arms crossed and her foot tapping the tiled street. "Where have you been?"

 _"We took a class,"_  Sheik answered brightly.  _"It was very illuminating."_

"A class?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "What class? The only one I know about is..." she trailed off. "You didn't," she said.

"W-We did," Link confirmed.

"And...how did that go?" she said, looking afraid of the answer.

_"Let's just say the voe of Hyrule have a very interesting future ahead of them, romance-wise."_

Ayla seemed to be contemplating drowning herself in the nearest fountain. "Well," she murmured, "can't be worse than Risa."

_"Lay off Risa, she's precious!"_

"Shhh," Link shushed him. "Y-You're going t-to get us c-caught!"

Sheik growled but said nothing.

"S-So." Link turned to Ayla. "The p-palace?"

"Right, yeah, come on," she said, leading them out of the square, heading north towards the big rock formation. "Only Gerudo are allowed inside the palace right now, but I've arranged for some of the guards to look the other way. It'll be up to  _you_  to convince Riju to not have you thrown in the dungeon."

 _"What, Link couldn't pass for a Gerudo?"_  Sheik drawled.

Ayla scowled. "The short answer is no."

_"And the long one?"_

"D-Don't answer," Link pleaded.

"He's short, he's got the wrong hair colour, and his abs aren't even visible. Trying to pass him off as one of us is the dumbest plan one could attempt."

"A-Always with th-the height th-thing..." Link murmured. It wasn't  _his_  fault everyone else in Hyrule were so freakishly tall!

_"You heard her, Link, better start doing crunches."_

"I h-hate you!"

* * *

Kiro clung to the ceiling beam, shimmying along painfully slow in an attempt to be as quiet as possible. His pack was heavy, the weight nearly costing him his grip on the wood several times, forcing him to stop and readjust. It wasn't the best way he'd infiltrated a room, but beggars couldn't be choosers. At least the shadows kept him mostly cloaked, the torchlight not reaching this high.

Below, the dungeon guards were talking quietly among themselves. At this time of day, early evening, there were only two of them. It was his best chance, really, as long as he didn't fall off the fucking beam.

They'd just had their dinner, judging by the empty banana peels on the floor by their feet, and the satisfied way their rubbed their stomachs.

Just a little further...

He reached the wall and, after a moment of mental calculation, jumped to the air canal, pausing a moment to make sure the guards below hadn't heard him. No reaction.

He swung himself into the canal and followed it for a short while until it opened up again into a large room lined with cells. Dropping to the sandy floor as quietly as he could, hoping not to upset the occupants.

"What do you want?"

He winced. No such luck. He sighed and turned to the cell the voice had come from.

"I'm here to get you out," he said, walking up to the cell door, reaching into his pack for his lockpicks. The Gerudo inside the cell was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed in a meditative pose. The look she gave him was none-too-impressed.

"Hah, right," she snorted. "That'll be the day."

"I'm not joking," Kiro said, showing her the lockpicks. "I'm here to get you out and home to your people."

Her eyes narrowed, flashing dangerously in the torchlight. "And what, exactly, do you want in return?"

He removed his mask, and her eyes widened. "Asylum," he replied. "Once I do this, I'll be marked for death as a traitor. I want your protection."

"You're just a kid. Why would you do this?" the Gerudo asked, standing up. The cell was too small for her, forcing her to hunch over slightly. "Why turn on your own people?"

"Because...because what we're doing isn't right," he said, feeling his chest clench. "And because I've a debt to pay, to a friend. I think this would be an adequate way to do it. So...?"

"It isn't up to me to offer asylum," she said. "Only Riju can do that...but if you can get me and my girls out of here, I promise I will do everything I can to convince her."

Kiro nodded, and began to work on the lock, hearing shuffling and muffled whispering from the other cells. The other Gerudo had been listening, it seemed. He hoped she would be able to convince their chief to protect him...but if she couldn't...well, he had other bargaining chips.

"What's your name, kid?" the Gerudo asked.

"Kiro," he replied. "And yours?"

"Barta."

The lock gave up with a click, and the door swung outward as Barta pushed it open, straightening to her full height, towering over him. She nodded towards the other cells.

"Well?" she asked.

"R-Right," he said, quickly approaching the next cell to repeat the process.

"How are we getting out?" Barta asked quietly, leaning against the wall next to the dungeon door. "This place is crawling with...well, you guys."

"I've...arranged some distractions," Kiro assured her. "They'll take effect in...oh, a few minutes."

Or so he hoped. It'd be damn embarrassing if he'd miscalculated the length of the fuses. The lock opened, and he quickly went to work on the next.

As the room filled with more hushed conversations and relieved smiles from the captives, Kiro felt his chest warming slightly.

Maybe he was finally doing something right.


	45. Would You Prefer Slagathor?

"What?!"

Teba drank greedily from the water skin, nodding gratefully to the Sheikah girl who'd handed it to him. He'd run out a day or so ago and stopping to fill up would have been a complete waste of time...or even more of one, now that he knew he'd missed his window.

One day. He'd missed them by  _one_  day, and now Link and Sheik were miles away, probably deep in the Gerudo Desert already. If it hadn't been for that damned storm...

"How is such a thing possible?" Prince Sidon asked, eyes narrowed and sharp teeth bared.

It'd been pure luck that Sidon was the very first person Teba had run into upon landing in the Domain, panting and shouting for someone, anyone, who could point him in the direction of the Hylian Champion. The prince had been contemplating a statue of a tall, slender Zora woman, and immediately came to his aid.

The commotion had brought several others into the square, including a Sheikah girl who'd  _demanded_ he explain the situation from the beginning, which Teba had done to the best of his ability.

It did not go over well.

"I do not know," he said after finishing his drink. "It is what I saw, and while I wish I could say that it was all a dream or hallucination, the crater left behind only confirms that it was real. I don't know what that creature is, or what it wants other than those two...and I decided to come here and warn them."

"But its appearance," Sidon pressed. "The way you describe it...it can't be!"

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Teba said, fixing the Zora with a glare, "but please do not call my eyesight into question. I saw what I saw. There is no doubt about it."

"They must be warned," Sidon said, fists clenched at his sides. "They'll be deep in the desert, by now."

"I'm going there, as soon as I catch my breath," Teba assured him.

"Y-You're hurt," the Sheikah girl said, looking at his bandaged foot.

"A little souvenir from Vah Medoh," he said, running his fingers through his crest. He didn't look forward to the insistent grooming of Saki he'd be in for later. "Nothing to worry about." He turned to Sidon once more. "Your Majesty, do you know which route they'll be taking into the Gerudo Desert?"

"Only the rough outline," Sidon explained, calling for a map. It was quickly produced by a black-scaled Zora guard, who looked just as worried as the prince. "Thank you, Bazz." Sidon unfurled the map and drew his finger along a straight line from the western end of the Great Plateau, across the mountains, and into the south-western desert. "According to Sheik, they would teleport to the Great Plateau and take the way across the mountains on foot."

"Not through the canyon?" Teba asked.

"Sheik feared ambushes by the Yiga," Sidon explained, crossing his arms, claws digging into the scales of his forearms. "And I don't blame him. Link is a good climber—if anyone could climb across those peaks, it's him."

"Hm," Teba hummed. He wasn't overly familiar with the Gerudo Desert, but from what he remembered of his lessons as a child, there were two main settlements that his two idiot kids would head for: the Kara Kara Bazaar, or directly to Gerudo Town.

...unless they skipped those entirely and went straight for the Divine Beast, that is, but he doubted even  _they_  were that stupid.

"I'll head for the Bazaar first," he announced, pointing to the map. "Gerudo aren't fond of allowing men into their city, so I'm willing to bet they'll make their camp there before taking on the Beast."

"Th-They're too e-exposed out there," the Sheikah said. "Even if th-this creature d-doesn't outrun you, the Yiga..."

"They've handled Yiga before, though," Teba said, looking at her in confusion. "Why would this be any different?"

She frowned, looking to Sidon for support.

"There have been some...developments, since they left you, Master Teba," Sidon said, lowering his head. "Information discovered that...well, we fear for Sheik's mental wellbeing." He held up a hand. "Not that we think he would willingly lead Link into danger, but he might be a little...preoccupied, and could possibly miss something."

"I see," Teba said, not seeing anything at all. As much as he wanted to know what exactly had happened during their stay in the Domain, there really was no more time to waste. "I must be off—every moment I stay here is one more moment the creature has to advance."

"H-Here," the Sheikah said, holding out a wrapped bundle of something that smelled salty. "You l-look hungry," she explained as Teba took the bundle and put it in his pack.

"Thank you, Mistress...?" he replied.

"P-Paya," she answered.

"Thank you," he said, nodding again. "Please, stand back, I need some space to take off."

"One moment, Master Teba," the prince said just as he prepared to unfurl his wings to their full width. He came closer, lowering his voice just so Teba could hear it. "I...wanted to thank you, for taking care of them. I was so relieved when they told me they'd found an ally in you."

"You can thank my wife for that," Teba replied, giving him a small smile. "She was the one who pointed them in my direction."

"I'll be sure to," Sidon said, stepping back and watching as Teba took a running start and beat his wings as hard as he could, generating enough lift to get him into the air.

He'd spent less than fifteen minutes at the Domain, but that alone was too much time. The creature had several days' head-start on him. His arms and back were burning with the effort, the muscles screaming at him to rest, but he couldn't. Not yet.

Not yet.

* * *

"Keep up," Ayla hissed, leading Link through the Gerudo palace, nodding to the various guards they passed, who all pretended to look the other way. "If you get caught here without me to chaperone you, you're definitely in for it."

Link did so, while simultaneously trying to take in as many details of the palace as he could.

It wasn't as opulent as he'd expected—or maybe it was, and the Gerudo simply put value on different things than the other races did. Water had a prominent role in most of the decoration and colouring. Tiles in various shades of blue and teal formed mosaics of flowing rivers, around which green tiles made up the life that the water gave rise to.

The palace itself was carved out of the stone, but carpets and drapes were found everywhere to dampen echoes and give the place some warmth.

Link had once heard someone in a tavern refer to the Gerudo as savages, but anyone who paid a visit to the palace (or their city, for that matter) would find they were anything but.

"Okay," Ayla said as they paused outside large archway near the back of the palace, blocking his way. "I don't think I have to stress the importance of  _behaving_  in front of Riju, yeah?" she asked, directing it mostly at the slate on Link's belt. "You  _will_  be respectful."

_"If she doesn't start shit, I won't start shit,"_  Sheik replied.  _"Respect is a two-way street, after all."_

Link groaned. "I  _w-will_  mute you," he warned.

_"Look, if she's as great as everyone in this town says, then she'll be smart enough to see just what a boon our arrival is."_

"So far it's been less of a boon and more of a pain in my ass," Ayla said. "But yes...if your stories about the other Beasts are true, then you are definitely our best hope for calming Naboris, even without..." she groaned. "Riju will have to explain that. Come on."

They swept into what turned out to be throne room. Or, Ayla swept in; Link slinked after her, trying to take up as little space as possible. Large chambers like this tended to make him nervous...though this one wasn't quite as imposing, as the entire back of the throne room was open, giving petitioners a spectacular view of the desert landscape behind the throne.

The throne itself was, as everything else, carved out of stone, with a high back covered in writing Link couldn't decipher, and a symbol he'd seen repeated in the various banners and other decorative patterns throughout the city—some sort of crest, likely.

After his initial study of the room, Link became aware of two things.

The first was that, next to the throne, stood the biggest damn woman he'd ever seen. Even for a Gerudo, the warrior was massive, her hands resting on the hilt of a sword as tall as Link...or even taller! Her fiery red hair was kept back in a high ponytail, her forehead protected by a golden plate.

He almost made the mistake of assuming this giant warrior was Riju...until he looked at the throne, which was occupied by the second thing Link noticed.

That is, by Riju herself.

Who was small.

Very small.

Sheik must have noticed this as well, judging by the stifled snort coming from Link's belt. His finger hovered threateningly over the mute switch until he stopped, by which point they were at the base of the stairs leading to the throne.

Riju and the warrior—bodyguard, possibly?—were having a conversation, but broke it off once Ayla and Link had paused. Riju turned her head to regard them, torchlight reflecting along a crest-like crown that had apparently been woven into her hair, along with a jewel displayed prominently on her forehead. Gold bangles adorned her arms, jingling as she adjusted her seat to get a better look at Link, her big eyes studying him carefully, with more than a little suspicion.

Her eyes were green, Link noticed, instead of the gold amber he'd seen in every other Gerudo.

"Hm?" she asked, giving him a little smile. "Yet another traveller..."

Her voice was soft, betraying her age—far younger than Link had expected. No more than fourteen, if he were to guess.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, though her gaze flitted to Ayla, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Chief," Ayla said, bowing her head. "You'll want to listen to this one."

Riju hummed, looking back to Link, studying him closer. "Oh," she muttered, her eyes narrowing upon spotting the Sheikah slate. "It seems you have something rather interesting, there..."

Link made to step closer, but the warrior at Riju's side slammed the tip of her blade into the floor, making a loud bang.

"You stand before Lady Riju, chief of the Gerudo!" she bellowed. "Declare your business, but come no closer!"

Link nearly jumped back down the stairs—she was absolutely terrifying!

"Hold on, Buliara," the Gerudo chief said, holding up a hand. "This one appears to be more than a common traveller." She pointed a manicured finger at him, demanding: "You there—what is your name?"

"L-Link," he answered, forgetting his cover name entirely...though then was it really a cover when all he'd added were two extra letters? In the corner of his vision, Ayla palmed her face with a sigh.

"Link..." Riju repeated, her smile growing a little wider. "And what is it you've come all way here to tell me, Link? Ayla rarely smuggles random Hylian vai into my palace, so it must be important."

"I c-can c-calm Naboris," he declared.

Or tried to, at any rate. Instead of the bold claim he'd hoped to make, it came out as a squeak. He really should have taken Sheik up on his offer to speak for him more often.

As if on cue, there was another distant tremor as the Beast in question stomped the desert floor. In the distance, the sandstorm around the Beast was visible. Neither Riju nor Buliara paid it any mind, focused on their smuggled-in visitor.

Buliara scoffed, looking him up and down, clearly finding him wanting.

"You think you have what it takes to subdue something so powerful as a Divine Beast?" she asked. "The only ones who could ever control them were Champions like Lady Urbosa...and all of the Champions died in the Calamity a hundred years ago."

_"Wrong!"_

Link had once heard somewhere that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. That really was starting to ring true, especially when it came to Sheik and expecting him to actually know the value of silence...or good timing, at that.

To Link's left, Ayla groaned quietly into her hands.

For a moment, it almost seemed like things were going to go well. Riju and Buliara's eyes widened a little, but neither seemed overly perturbed by the third voice that seemingly came from nowhere.

Then, naturally, reality ensued, and Buliara immediately launched herself to stand in front of Riju, sword at the ready.

"Who said that?!" she demanded. "Show yourself, assassin!"

_"I said that,"_  Sheik replied.

"Where are you?!"

_"Right here."_

"Cowards fight from the shadows!"

_"Good thing I'm not a coward, then."_

"Buliara, please," Ayla said, holding her hands up placatingly, as if trying to calm down an angry bull...which was probably a more apt simile than Link dared to say out loud. "There is no assassin—the voice is coming from the slate." She pointed to the device on Link's belt.

"What is this nonsense?" Buliara growled. "Ayla, get over here and defend your chief!"

_"Look, if I wanted to kill Tiny over there, I would have done so already. I can create bombs out of thin air, for Din's sake!"_

"So, you admit that you are an assassin!"

_"Only of Yiga and people's self-esteem, if that helps."_

Link pretended he was standing on a beach. The sun was warm on his face, the crashing of waves filled his ears, the soothing feeling of water washing over his feet. It was a far better option than the nonsense he was forced to participate in at the moment.

"Ah-hah!" Buliara exclaimed once more. "So, you admit that...wait, what?"

"If I may speak?" Riju asked from behind the large warrior. "Ayla, do you vouch for Link and this...phenomenon?"

"I do," Ayla confirmed with a nod. "In fact, they came to my aid in a battle against Yiga. That is the only reason I led them to you, Riju."

"Then, Buliara, perhaps you could stand down, so that proper introductions can be made?" There was an iron edge to her words, and Buliara obeyed immediately.

"As you wish," she said, returning to her previous stance...though standing a little closer to the throne, now, ready to spring back into action at the first sign of trouble.

Really, her mistake had been not doing that the second Link appeared, because if anything he got the feeling that he  _was_  trouble incarnate. Or maybe that was Sheik, and he was just along for the unfortunate ride.

"Now, then," Riju said, rising from her throne and taking a few steps closer, peering down at Link. "That item you carry...the slate, you called it?"

_"Sheikah slate,"_  Sheik corrected her.

"Ah, yes...I recognise the Sheikah's markings," she said, nodding. "And you are...inside it?"

_"Yes, hello, my name is Sheik,"_  Sheik replied with a put-upon tone.  _"I'm a Sheikah out of time who was put inside this slate, yadda yadda yadda, my favourite colours are blue and red, I enjoy long walks on the beach in the moonlight, blah blah blah, very nice to meet you, let's move on."_

"Are you  _trying_  to get Link killed, you utter piece of—"Ayla began, but Riju cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"That is...I mean, it is very nice to meet you too, Sheik," Riju said, clearly trying to keep a calm, placid façade...but Link could see cracks in her mask, the sheer absurdity of the situation threatening to overwhelm a well-rehearsed, fake sense of calm. "I can't claim to understand what you just said, but I...I..." she trailed off, her brows knitting, as if she just realised something.

Link had rather been hoping she didn't.

"What..." Another crack appeared in the form of a slight twitch in her left eye. "Did you..." One more, her teeth slowly coming to bear. "Call me...?"

"Oh, no," Ayla whispered.

"What did you call me, you little shit?!" Riju shrieked, almost launching herself off the platform at them, the only thing holding her back being Buliara's firm hand on her shoulder—clearly a practiced manoeuvre.

_"Whoops?"_  Sheik asked innocently. Link groaned.  _"What? I couldn't help it! Plus, have you looked at her? She's even shorter than_ _ **you**_ _, Link!"_

"Buliara, bring me that bastard's head!" Riju shouted.

The warrior looked torn between ensuring that her chief did not attack a visitor and following the order. "I do not believe he actually  _has_  a head to bring you..." she muttered.

_"I like you, Bull, and you're absolutely correct,"_  Sheik told her.

"B-Bull?!"

_"You don't like it? Would you prefer Slagathor?"_

Link decided that was enough, and flicked the mute switch on the slate, kicking himself for not doing that right away. He never learned, did he?

"R-Right," he said, taking a deep breath.

* * *

It took him a while, but he did manage to calm down Riju enough to actually explain the situation (with some help from Ayla). It was a heavily abridged version of who he was, what had happened, and what he'd come to do. By the end, Riju looked intrigued, but Buliara was not convinced.

"This story is absurd—a Sheikah machine that can bring back the dead?" she scoffed. "And you, the Hylian Champion?" She paused. "Wait, if that is true, then that means you're a voe!" Her hand went to her blade again, but Riju sighed.

"Buliara, that much was painfully obvious from the moment he walked in here," the chief said. "I mean, he's a very  _pretty_  voe, but...well, you seem to be lacking certain assets..." She gave Ayla an amused look. "This was your idea, I assume?"

Ayla shook her head vehemently. "I accept no credit for this," she said, her voice firm. "This was all them. They're lucky I decided to hang around the gates to vouch for them. Right,  _Linkle_?"

"It w-worked, d-didn't it?" he shot back, feeling insulted. "Th-They weren't th-the only ones I f-fooled!"

Riju rolled her eyes. "And him?" she asked, gesturing to the slate. "Is there a reason you let him mouth off like that? Clearly you have some control over him."

Link frowned. Sure, Sheik had a habit of pissing off just about everyone he didn't like, and mouthing off at the worst possible times, but...that didn't give Link the right to just arbitrarily take his voice away. How else would he communicate and interact with people around him? It was all he had left. Yes, it caused problems, but at the same time he also  _solved_  problems.

Sometimes.

Occasionally.

Speaking of...

He lifted the slate, seeing the screen flashing on and off. Oof, Sheik was  _not_  happy right now. Link made sure he had the lens pointed at himself and said:

"W-Will you b-behave if I u-unmute you?"

The screen flashed once.

"I-Is th-that a y-yes?"

Another, single flash.

For all he knew, Sheik was giving him a figurative finger.

Still, though...

He flicked the switch.

_"If I ever get my body back,"_  Sheik said quietly,  _"the first thing I'm doing is gagging you."_

* * *

"So...a hundred-year-old Hylian Champion has just walked into my throne room," Riju said, leaning back in her seat. "You claim you can calm Naboris—a feat only someone like you  _would_ be able to perform...that is, if you are speaking the truth."

"Absurd," Buliara muttered under her breath.

"Do you have any proof of these claims?" the chief continued, ignoring her bodyguard. "Any way to convince me?"

"T-Two, actually," Link said, pointing to the sword on his back. "Th-This is th-the Sword th-that Seals th-the Darkness."

"The Master Sword?" Riju said, surprised. "Truly?"

"M-May I?" Link asked, directing the question to Buliara, gripping the handle.

"Go ahead," Buliara said, looking intrigued. "But I am watching you!"

_"Go, Slagathor,"_  Sheik whispered.

Link drew the sword, holding the blade out to his side to let them study it. There was an ethereal quality to the way the light danced off the metal—sometimes it even seemed to emit it on its own, even without any of Ganon's corruption to set it off.

"That...is certainly a fine-looking replica," Buliara said haltingly, eyes narrowed.

_"It's the real deal,"_  Sheik protested.  _"We had to argue with a fucking_ _ **tree**_ _to get it back!"_

"A tree?" Ayla said. "What?"

Riju looked afraid of asking her next question. "And...the other proof?"

_"Me!"_  Sheik said brightly.  _"Or, rather, the slate, I guess. The pleasure of my company is just a bonus!"_

"What crime did you commit to be saddled with such an annoyance?"

_"Hey!"_

"Th-The slate l-lets us c-connect to th-the Beasts," Link explained quickly, before Sheik could get started again. He had no interest in calming the two of them down once more. "L-Let's us c-control th-them."

"And that is how you tamed the other three Beasts, as you claim?" Riju asked. "Intriguing...but still, we have no idea if you are actually speaking the truth, Link."

"How about a test?" Buliara suggested, looking at her chief. "If he can recover the Thunder Helm..."

The Gerudo chief nodded slowly. "Yes, that can work," she said, focusing on Link. "Naboris won't let anyone come near her, hurling lightning at anyone who tries. The only thing that can protect against such strikes is the Thunder Helm, which has been passed down through my family for generations."

_"Ooh, ooh, let me guess!"_ Sheik said.  _"You lost it, right? On account of your tiny head, which didn't fit in—"_

"Sh-Sheik!" Link hissed.

Riju's gaze turned cold. "It was  _stolen_  from us," she corrected him. "The Yiga infiltrated my city, slew several of my guards, and made off with the helmet. Any attempt at taking it back has resulted in more death, or several of my warriors being taken captive." She rose and walked towards Link, stopping a few paces away.

She really  _is_  shorter than me, Link thought.

"Go to the Yiga hideout," she said. "Recover the Thunder Helm and rescue my warriors.  _Then_  I will believe your story, Link."

"Wh-Where is it?" Link asked.

"To the north-west," Buliara said. "Their headquarters is located inside an extensive network of tunnels in the mountain. It is a labyrinth."

"Oh," Link said. "G-Goody."

"If you're even half the Hero you claim to be, Link," Riju said, "I'm sure you can do it."

"And i-if n-not?"

"Then I will say a prayer for you when you don't return," she said simply.

"I w-will return," he said, trying to sound...well, reliable. She was definitely trying to  _appear_  unaffected by all this, but her stand-offish attitude was easy to see through. There was worry, beneath it. Worry for her people—her emphasis had been on the  _people_  he was to save, not the helmet. "I p-promise."

"I look forward to it."

_"Um, excuse me?"_  Sheik said, cutting in.

Riju sighed. "Yes?"

_"You expect Link to be able to infiltrate a Yiga base, by himself, and then extract himself_ _**and** _ _a bunch of Gerudo warriors and a presumably well-guarded helmet...all on his own?"_

"He is a Champion, is he not?" Buliara asked.

_"Damn right he is, Slagathor,"_  Sheik said.  _"But the Champions didn't fight alone, you know? They had support from each other, and the Divine Beasts. The least you could do is give us some backup."_

"I'm not sacrificing more of my people for this," Riju said immediately. "I've lost too many to those caves already!"

"Th-They wouldn't h-have to f-follow us in," Link said.

_"We just need someone to watch our back when we come back out. Knowing our luck, we'll have the entire Yiga army on our tail—they'll run us down in no time."_

"He has a point, Riju," Ayla said, "as much as I hate to admit it. A small escort group can surely be spared? Just to keep an eye out while Link sneaks inside? If it goes wrong, they can retreat to a safe distance, out of the Yiga's reach."

"That...could work," Riju said, nodding slowly. "And if you  _do_  manage to save my people and recover the helmet, they can provide a distraction while you get away."

_"Exactly,"_ Sheik intoned.  _"You're smarter than you look, Tiny."_

Riju's eye twitched. "W-Well," she said, "this sounds like a plan. You'll head out at first light in the morning. Ayla, you will lead the escort group. Take as many warriors as you need."

Ayla's shoulders slumped. "What? Why me?"

Honestly, Link felt a little insulted. And here he'd thought he'd made a friend of her.

"You're the one who led them here," the chief pointed out...by which she actually meant that Ayla was responsible for this mess. "You've already established a rapport with Link and...the other one."

_"Sheik,"_  the slate helpfully supplied.

"Yes, that one," Riju said, ignoring him. "And I'm sure you'd like another opportunity to work together."

"Ah...I...suppose," Ayla replied through gritted teeth. "Looking forward to it," she added to Link.

"L-Likewise." He smiled at her.

"Oh, and one more thing," Riju added. "If you happen to come across Kohga, the Yiga leader...please do us all a favour and kill him."

_"Finally, a_ _ **proper**_ _task!"_  Sheik said gleefully.

* * *

The first explosion went off just as they passed the first checkpoint. Kiro's breaths came in harsh pants as he races as fast as his legs could take him, leading the small group of Gerudo captives through the Yiga tunnels, inwardly counting down for the next explosion, hoping that he'd gotten the fuse lengths right.

They reached the second checkpoint, and the tunnels shook with tremors as the second stash of explosives went off, taking out load-bearing pillars and other structures. Not enough to collapse the entire system, but enough to block certain key passages to make it much harder (and slower) for anyone to pursue them.

Ashamed as he was of his clan—his family—he couldn't bear the thought of trapping them inside the tunnels or bearing blades against them.

...well, perhaps he wouldn't mind doing that to  _one_  individual Yiga, but that was not his goal at the moment.

"Are you sure about this?" Barta asked, breathing heavily. "If you made a mistake—"

"I didn't," Kiro insisted. "As long as we keep moving—"

Third checkpoint, a third explosion. Rocks and sand cascaded down behind them, blocking the way of their pursuers, whose voices were growing louder and louder as more and more Yiga were awakened by the noise, immediately giving chase.

"We'll be fine!" he finished.

They were near the exit, now. Just a few more bends, and—

They emerged into the main entrance chamber, leaping over the noisemakers and other traps to prevent intruders from sneaking inside.

"Kiro!"

He stopped, panting, looking up at the small stone balcony that overlooked the chamber.

Master Kohga stood there, flanked by nine of his elite guards—the biggest, strongest warriors the clan had to offer. Next to them, the bloated master looked anything but formidable...but Kiro knew that it wasn't Master Kohga's physique that made him dangerous.

"What are you doing, Kiro?" Kohga asked, his voice muffled by his mask. "Stealing the Thunder Helm, freeing our prisoners...have you lost your mind?"

"No, master," Kiro said. "I think, for the first time, that I'm actually doing the right thing."

"The right thing?" Kohga said, chuckling. "The  _right_  thing?! The right thing is betraying your clan? Your family? And for what? The Gerudo? Kiro, they are our  _enemy_!"

"Even if I believed that, master, I still have a life debt to honour. Please...don't try to stop me."

Kohga sighed. "I didn't want to think I'd lost you, boy, but clearly  _something_  has deluded you." He raised his hand, palm facing up, and there was a feeling of something  _heavy_  settling in the air. A thousand tiny particles glinted in the torchlight as Kohga drew metal particles out of the sand that covered the floor, concentrating them and forming them into a flat, bladed star-like shape. "Give me the Thunder Helm, or you all die."

"We don't have time for this," Barta said.

"Hang on," Kiro whispered. "Three...two...one..."

His last cache of explosives went off, just inside the tunnel they'd just emerged from...below the balcony. He wasn't so stupid as to think it'd finish Kohga or his guards, but the tremors threw them to the ground...and giving them an opening.

"Go!" he shouted, pushing Barta and the others towards the entrance. "Run!"

Within feet of the entrance, Kiro looked back. The guards were stumbling around, trying to keep their footing as the caves around them shook...but Kohga was on his knees, his arm already moving through the air.

The star-shaped projectile bit deep into Kiro's shoulder, the force with which it was thrown—aided by Ganon's foul magic, a gift to Kohga—nearly knocking him off his feet. He found himself steadied by Barta, who took his arm and dragged him away.

They emerged into the desert night and kept running.


End file.
